Breaking through the years
by Cutetyhil
Summary: That's what friends aren't meant for, right? To leave you alone, go on their separate ways in order to get better off you. Tyson tear apart- Beybattles, Championships, rivalry & a cryptic past to unfold- A sequel to Beyblade series.
1. Prologue

Breaking through the years.

A/N: Finally. I'm posting this fic. Phew… There are so many OCs in this story and it's kinda full of suspense. If you ask about pairings, then…don't ask. I may just say that it's not KaiHil. This is an extreme typical account of four years of Beyblade, like I said, like season. Well, three different stories we come across. There are unseen dark sides unraveling up in certain chapters. Years, dates are definitely an important concept for this fic, so please take care that you are well aware and up to date with ages and years of the content in the story.

If anyone will review me telling that the ratings need to be changed, I will definitely think and take proper measures. Because a major part of the story is quite readable like it could even be rated k. Yep. You will find certain parts quite cliché and boring but that's needed and a certain instances are from my own experiences. " If this was _entirely_ based on my experiences, there would have been not even teensy romance in this story. Lol xD" ~ Simy, 17th July, 2018

Genres: Angst, Friendship, Family, Tournaments coming up from explicit to brief, hurt /comfort, suspense of characters, blading spirits, romance, not too much, and what not xD (Seriously!)

Pairings (?): Secret like I said. No KaiHil. For sure. We have starring Tyson/Kai/Max/Ashlene/Raul/Julia/Ryan/Hilary…Ellie also appears here and there frequently. What else should I say? xD Yep. This is my first fic I've explored Raul and Julia too. Hope it worked well. If anyone of you knows who those OCs in covers are, don't reveal up. I don't owe the way they look. I owe the character I've built. I've selected them randomly from net xD

Why am I writing this story?: Well, no reason actually. There was a scene that popped in my mind regarding Tyson, and I was listening a song, "Broken" at that time and then… I spend the gears to build the whole story and give the account of the years.

* * *

OCs:

Ashlene Reynolds: Blue eyes and waist length brunette hair.

Ellie Reynolds: Daughter of Ashlene Reynolds. Blue hair and blue eyes to match.

Ryan Finlay: Aged same as Hilary throughout the story. Black eyes and black hair.

Margot and Delia!: yep they are here in this fic again! [They were Hilary's friends throughout HMITR] They play the same role here. They aren't in the story cover though.

Lol, please check out the cover for this story and tell me of what you think. You might spot Ryan, Ashlene there! Others as well, obviously you know them… ;D

* * *

Tyson was seventeen in Year 2014- The year of 3rd World Championships.

Kai was 19, Ray was almost 19, Max and Hilary, Ryan was 17 and Ashlene was 19 in Year 2014.

Prologue.

* * *

Year 2018:- Now.

G-Revolutions:

A lot of changes have been made since the 3rd world championships. The dojo was newly renovated adding two rooms on the ground floor. The Bladebreakers formerly now called, G-revolutions stayed at Tyson's place since then. Kai has been allotted a separate room downstairs and Kenny and Max shared one. Ray still slept in hall and, there was a room one for Ryu Grandpa. Tyson still stayed upstairs and shared his room with Daichi _or sometimes forced him to share with Kai's_. Hilary left to US to continue her medical studies there after a few months, say four to five months after the Glorious battle (Tyson VS Brooklyn). She stayed sometimes in dojo and occasionally used the empty room if needed or sometimes Kai's.

The announcement for Championships-7 was on its way to be declared and Tyson found that his interest and curiosity in blading was faltering. That was something he wasn't expecting. Max was still his kiddo and Daichi would never stop teasing him and was still the same monkey boy he was a few years back. Max's physique built through the years. His blonde hair increased a little in its length along with his height and his light-tan skin was fairer than before. He'd replaced his orange jacket with a blue one recently. Kai was still the same, except that his dark hair at the back was a little generously cut properly from back and he looked fine, had been an inch taller since then perhaps. Daichi and Kenny were almost like building by building beside, of same height. Daichi replaced his monkey-cut pants with full Jeans. His hairstyle was still the same, phew. Tyson had a descent length of hair from the back. His royal blue-colored hair were more shiner and darker than before. His height almost reached Ray's but not fully. He still wore the same attire except that he replaced his grey jeans with blue occasionally. He still misses Hiro. Hiro came last year along with Maya, his friend. They got betrothed under Grandpa's consent and that's when a few things changed, one among which includes a certain departure, and a literal change of usual _then_ built aura.

He still is the reigning world Champion for six times in a row. His history was briefly like this: Tyson was born on 23rd November in the year of 20th century. His mother loved him so much.

"Tamako, you are such a wonderful lady I've ever met…and I don't know how to thanks for bringing a wonderful son for us." Tatsuya, his dad marked at the time of his birth.

Tyson was small with closed fists and teensiest cute nails. His hair was adorably blue and the dark shade added to his lovely features. His closed eyes seemed like he was already battling in his dreams. His little soft lips were cringed in unblemished pout. Overall, he was undeniablly and unfalteringly cute. They cherished their little moments together but that wasn't for much. His mother passed due to an unknown disease only when he was four months old and that's when Hiro and Grandpa took care of him the best way he can. When Tyson was four, Hiro introduced him to beyblading and gave him a hat that he still possesses. Hiro left along a few years later after his dad left for archaeological works and therefore he stayed away from Tyson for most of the times. Grandpa was the only one Tyson had and he adored him very much. They had an unusual bond. No matter how hard and angry he is with him sometimes for Kendo or for other works he's been forced to do reluctantly, he always cared for him and made sure that from inside, his Grandpa was happy and wasn't hurt by his stupid loud-mouthed impulsive comments and words. He was the glue to the team after Hilary was. If it wasn't Grandpa, they wouldn't have been staying under the same roof for four years now.

Tyson always felt a need for his brother though he had his friends. Lack of siblings was something that made him cringe in insecurity in his lonely times. His friends were the second. In the course of time, the need for a complete family including siblings was replaced by his friends that became a team. That's why he had a hard hit in year 2014, when he was abandoned by his friends first and then during BEGA- by his own brother. He never understood why his brother left him. He never asked, nor Hiro ever bothered to answer his unasked question. Tyson just thought that it was fine since Hiro returned and re-united. It would be a heck of life with no one really permanently by your side. He always wear that cheery attitude persona and most of the times, he was cool, happy, caring, annoying sometimes, was willing to risk his own life for saving world, loved blading, loved Dragoon, loved his friends, made them feel good the best he could but something just wasn't there to call him _mature…_ He never felt lonely, well_ except_ the times when he was abandoned at critical. That something was perhaps motherly love that he missed and that he didn't receive actually, he still don't know what it is, but it's something very important. All he has is a few pictures when he was a baby that he finds now that how stupid he's looking in those pictures, but all that matters to him is her mother who is holding him lovingly and possessively. When he sees those pictures, a different feeling occupies him and he feels empty and incomplete. He himself doesn't know that, _right moment,_ he's in undying need of a quick consolation by anyone of his close ones which may include his brother or grandfather or his close friends.

He met Bladebreakers in year 2012 and that was when excitement entered and expanded in his life. He was getting something more than he had ever thought something he deserved really and the world got to know him by a super-cool champion, but if anyone who had a brief peck of idea of his sad past was perhaps his own little family. He was shaken when his friends left him in the third year and that's why it took him guts and lots of time for standing on his own. His brother fixed him by breaking him. He still remembers that time when he lost the battle to his brother on the terrace. The further events eventually _made _him. In the course, he had understood and realized one thing, it's our choice that the things that come as problems will either break you or make you, and the choice is ours to be victim or victor.

In year 2014, all the friends re-united them back and a few important things marked that year. Few of them were- Hilary leaving for US, Hiro suggesting renovation in the dojo, that happening, Gramps making the team promise to stay together under the same roof. Though all of them agreed, there was still an unasked, lingering question in the air- Are they having the right to depart during Championships to claim the title whenever they wish? Tyson immediately understood and he casually said that they have full freedom in _this_ promise. They relieved and everything was going fine. The next two years, the championships went _smooth_ for Tyson. The teams parted in both 2015 and 2016 and Tyson's eventual rival was Kai in the end. He gained reputation and got denomination for beating Kai three times in a row, a legendary blader. He wasn't aware of a little uncomfy rivalry growing fiercer in this unexpected scenario. Most of the people and blade-fans in 2014 expected Kai to turn the Champion in the next coming years. There were a few rumors as well that Tyson has only won by borderline. That hurt him a little but he kept silent. There are many years to prove that who he is, and what is worthy of. He wasn't jealous or getting angry, it's just that he felt that all of his fans weren't his. Year 2016 was the last time the rules informed screwed them to stick together and battle as a team. There are people who will comment and couldn't be happy of who you are and with your achievements and success… They parted for few months for Championship and then, as a promise to keep, returned to him. Everything was normal. They sometimes didn't feel the same. There was tension that they are staying in the house of their biggest rival to whom now everyone wants to defeat. They_ had _the idea of his expanding confidence and a change in_ his _then_ life. _Something was wrong and they wanted him to bring him down by defeating.

Max was still not sure if he would be able to defeat Tyson. He stayed friends with him but there was a starting distance between them. They were more like formal teammates as the time passed and their relation was moving away from being the buddies. It was different that Tyson still called him, 'kiddo'. It was more like he was _trying_ to put the cheery persona. It didn't seem real.

Kai's attitude didn't _seem _much to change. He was the same from outside except that the rivalry was increasing. He wanted to beat Tyson so bad and though he was all aware training him- himself and others, he just couldn't beat him in the Championships. There was something vulnerable itself in Tyson that allowed him eventually to be the victor. There was something cleaner inside him, and…he didn't have it. They still stayed friends. Tyson used to take him to lounge in the green fields in early mornings most of the times, he smiled, he respected his captain and he wouldn't do _anything_ to endanger their friendship, no matter how much fragile it was becoming. The thing was, he would never break it. The rivalry, according to him, shouldn't be linked with their friendship. That wasn't right. But then again, if he just could know his weak points of _breaking_ him; chances were less that he wouldn't manipulate it. Ray was no different than this but his mature attitude was something that always made Tyson feel that there's nothing called 'deceive' that could be expected from him. Tyson always earnestly looked for the good in them and tried to embellish and strengthen their friendship. There were times he wondered if that was because of his good and selflessness he was really protecting this friendship or because of the promise or because just only that they were_ friends…_

_._

_._

_._

"Raul, I'm using Julia's towel. I don't know where this little girl has put my towel." A beautiful brunette complained as she frantically searched for her towel,

"Sure Ashlene, Ellie is becoming too mischievous." Raul smiled and excitedly picked the little girl in his arms, "Sweetheart, you are becoming a little too mischievous." Raul purred as he cradled Ellie in his arms side-wards and mumbled how sweet she's looking today.

"Ash, you will be late, hurry up!" Raul said in a serious tone while he prepared the milk-bottle of Ellie and laid her down on the couch and held it after putting its nipple in her mouth. The girl started sucking the milk peacefully, as if she's contended after playing a little with her mother and irritating her.

"Yeah Raul, what can I do! This girl gets on my nerves sometimes." Ashlene quickly wiped her hands and put her white coat on her shoulders, grabbed her purse and headed to her room quickly, took a packet from the corner, "See you soon, Raul!"

"Are you having a night shift Ash!" Raul asked loudly as the young girl rushed but quickly regretted as the little girl squirmed in her sleep, "Uh!"

"Ohho Raul, how many times I should remind you, its just the second year, those night shift will start after the fifth year." Ashlene said quickly as she put her feet in her sandals, "You surely got that little explanation in your head so fixed like glue ya know." She chuckled but left in haste as she rode on her bike that was parked in the silent lane.

"Well, goodbye!" Raul wished her but was unsure if she heard it or not. He continued cuddling with Ellie but stopped when she squirmed and put a warm blanket on her and slept on the nearby couch. He liked sleeping some times, it was like an escape from the harsh realities of the world- he felt so. He was still jobless and made less effort on finding one. He earlier used to work as a trainee in the circus to the newbies and earned a mediocre earning from it, and was satisfied but he got fired up almost three times as those newbiews, according to him, managed to test his patience to worst limits. He was unable to cooperate and thus was now in unemployment. However, he has decided that he will try once again but not now, after a month probably. Romero left them after the third world of championships; they heard that he got married, but wasn't sure about it. Since then Julia has tried on earning and managing their needs. They owed a small house comprising of a small hall in which he is currently sleeping that contained a small couch, a carpet, few chairs and a small baby bed- for Ellie. There were two small rooms and the only good thing in those compact small sized rooms was the large sized good window. Ashlene owed one room while Julia and Raul used the other. A small kitchen, half of the size of the either room was on one corner of the house.

Julia was taking working as a trainer still at the circus while taught beyblading to a few kids in the nearby park and that adding to her meager earnings. She was still taking classes for teaching at some school in near future and that was working well, given that she could teach languages to primary students. Fortunately, this was the last week should be learning and after her qualifying exams she is planning to get a job in nearby school. If luck goes fine, then she may take up a job and that may add to their income.

Ashlene was currently completing her medical studies which were of six years and she was currently doing Third year. She always promised them that after a few years, she will be becoming a doctor and will earn enough for them to live a better comfortable life. Her hopes and hard work always made them love her and they treasured Ellie. Raul took care of her in early morning hours in which she usually slept and he faced no problem. Ellie had dark blue eyes like her mother and blue hair to match. Ashlene returned home at quarter to five and prepares food for them meanwhile Raul brings the needed grocery before her arrival, whenever necessary. Julia leaves at early seven after she eats a light breakfast and leaves for training beyblade personally; then, she heads to her classes till nine and then, goes to circus till one in afternoon where she teaches the newbies- a horrendous and grueling task she is lately doing till five. Then she returns home extremely tired and tedious. Ashlene prepares the heavy food till she arrives and the trio eats a peaceful lunch at home. Though Julia takes snacks midway in her work, but nothing is as cool as eating a late lunch with your family members. Yeah, Ashlene has become more like a family member to them. It wasn't a problem for Ashlene's studies since the expenses were arranged by her parents before they died.

Julia and Raul found her almost two years back in a park unconscious lying on the wet grass while it was raining cats and dogs. The siblings approached her and took her home, worried and curious. Raul still remembers the day. . .

* * *

A/N: Okay, finally, I've updated this story. Sorry, but I will prof-read this later. I'm sure it must be full of grammatical or other kind of errors but it was really hard for me to take time and update everything. Summary, cover and all consumed an hour. PHEW! Review and tell me your thoughts on the story. :D The next update will be after a month or so… XD


	2. Votes

**Chapter 1- Votes.**

"Guys! There's a notification from Mr. D!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What's up Chief?" Tyson asked as he was removing his jacket for loosening the muscles.

"The pattern this year has a choice. It goes by voting of the teams!" Kenny said exuberantly.

"You mean there will be a voting if we want to battle as teams or as tag-team partners?" Max asked in American assent.

"Really?" Daichi shouted, his eyes popping- trying to read the notification though he didn't understand even a word that was texted.

"Yeah!"

"When does the voting starts?" Ray questioned.

"It says that this voting will exclusively occur on 23rd in morning hours, from six to twelve online! The results will be declared a week later on most." Kenny read quickly. He almost seemed panicked.

"Wow! This is a first time that voting is occurring online all across the world, and that's for beyblading, haha." Tyson said cheerily.

"Yeah, you can say that Tyson." Chief said rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's see the voting results of our team right now, first." Max sighed.

"Yeah, good idea." Daichi said buoyantly.

Everyone looked at Kai who was staring at the grass, acknowledging everything clearly.

"Will you guys start voting or just stare at Mr. Sourpuss?" Daichi said looking confused at them.

"I want to leave." Ray declared. Tyson's heart plummeted but he calmly nodded.

Kai gave thumbs up to Ray very briefly, but it was enough for everyone to get his answer.

"Wait a sec, guys. This voting is not_ actually _counted." Kenny interjected, "The final results of online voting _will_ tell you what you've to do without your individual consent."

"Kenny, it means the normal bladers who don't have a proper recognition as a team or bladers will have to register first?" Tyson asked softly.

"Yeah Tyson, the rules says that too, over here" Kenny sighed.

"Hmm"

"I want to battle by staying _in _the team." Max said suddenly and determined.

"Of course. Me too." Tyson smirked.

Everyone now looked at Daichi. "Oh." He sweat-dropped, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

" Sorry, Tyson and Maxie, I want to battle as tag-team partner with you, Tyson." Daichi chuckled.

"Phew." The younger teens sighed.

"Wait! Still, chief is left!" Tyson said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Kenny hyperventilated.

"Of course,"

"Fine. I'm with you, Champ." Kenny smirked.

"This is a tie!" Daichi yelled.

"C'mon. This doesn't really even count." Kenny said jadedly, "It's just so we know, Daichi. Anyway, I will be registering this on the allotted date as per your choices, guys."

"Yeah, we skip the bladers' registration formalities." Max winked.

"Obviously." Kenny smiled.

"Hmm." Kai sighed.

"Could have contacted Grandma to break this tie, ya know, Chief!" Daichi said boisterously.

"She is not even the blader, Daichi." Tyson sighed.

"Whatever!"

His thoughts drifted to last year, a few memories occupying his mind quickly. He smiled at the whatsoever thoughts tersely but let it go quickly as he saw everyone starting to loose their muscles. He still misses that he had lost, he still don't understands his mistakes and most of all he wishes if the things could be back as they used to be. It was so good.

The beydish was small one but well-built and he saw how the blades were fiercely attacking each other with all the vigor.

Kai and Max weren't the best combination of partners in his thoughts. Though he didn't admit but Max was the weakest among them, yet no-one could stand against him. The mighty creatures emerged out and started soaring in the skywards touching the limitless and flawless firament. The streams of fire started blazing through the phoenix's wings streaming in a wind and rolling as it speeded in spiral fashion mocking the water turtle. It was pushed back but regained its composure quickly by retorting and splashing water in a brisk-trotting speed. The phoenix fluttered its wings swaying the water streams but quickly lost and was knocked down.

"Do it!" the blonde commanded and the turtle in one quick smack defeated the phoenix.

_Unexpected victory._ The blunette gasped but smirked softly. He turned from the dish, giving thumbs up to Max and removing his jacket in the process. The blonde smiled cheerfully and gave thumbs up back.

"Well, that's the end of the match finally." Daichi said with a quizzical eyebrow not really able to digest that this match ended in lesser time than he had thought.

"Hey there champion chimpanzee, are you ready?" Daichi said lively.

Tyson laughed mirthfully but headed towards the free dish as the two previous bladers backed off handing their blades to the spectacled blader and getting themselves comfortable for listening the info that was going to be spelled out by the small computer.

"You ready Tyson?" Ray asked with stern expressions.

"Yeah," Tyson replied.

"Hey! It was my turn." The small guy cried.

"Later Daichi." Tyson said coolly, impervious to the fire above Daichi's angry head.

The dragoon wielder held his launcher and glanced at the ripcord with persistent fierce eyes digging daggers at his opponent for a short moment. Ray smirked back shortly but launched his blade with equal rapidity.

"It's been a long time since we have _seriously _battled. Isn't it Ty?"

"Whatever yeah,"

"So, shall we stop playing like kids and get into the real fight?"

"Anytime you wish, Ray."

Tyson_, you are the champion. You will not loose, I'm sure no matter how much unsure you are. Trust me, you are bound to get the victory! _A sudden voice echoed in his mind and the flashback hit him like thunder striking him directly. He gasped in horrific aura but continued concentrating all the way he could.

_What wrong did I do that day? Why did you leave me…._

"Let's finish him Drigger!" Ray roared as he launched the final attack, his blade rushing with rapidity and green light glistening its edges bordered with jittery light.

Tyson broke from his trance and gasped, yet his eyes fixed deeply at his blade that was till spinning unfalteringly and loyally,

"Done with second guessing, Ray? But not now," Tyson whispered huskily, "'Cause champions always win," he smirked before Dragoon charged spinning in the same position but gathering an enigmatic aura around it, "I've to win," Tyson smiled softly but sincerely. Ray gasped in confusion shortly but quickly focused in gathering all his strength,

"Dragoon! Aahhhhhhrr!" he roared with all his might, his features shaking in the process,

"You two aren't practicing," Daichi interrupted his brows fully raised in shock, "This is a BATTLE!"

"This is awesome!" Max said staring at the blades with wide eyes.

"Go!" Tyson furiously roared and his blade disappeared quickly just a second before Ray's blade was about to hit Dragoon. Ray gasped and looked around only to find Dragoon clashing Drigger within nanoseconds from back. There was no turning back and within no time Drigger was out.

"That was…"The short red-head was left speechless, "That was so unexpected…"

"Didn't think that either." Kai marked before leaving silently.

"Well done." Ray smiled straightly; it was more like he wasn't happy with the outcome, of course.

"Yeah." Tyson sighed softly but wore a forced up smile quickly.

"Well, good job Ty!" Max smiled and they shared the fists cheering.

"That was so different. You are improving Tyson."

"Thanks Chief!" Tyson smiled and Max, Tyson along with Daichi following them like he is left alone ran behind them as they visited an ice-cream parlor for a brief break.

"Want Chocolate Hazel!" Max said too quickly while Tyson gave thumbs up, "I will take a willy wonka."

"What about me?" Daichi complained, "I will take one too!"

"Sure monkey boy!" Tyson smiled before both Max and Tyson playfully picked Diachi and placed him on their shoulders between them,

"Ah! Put me down!" Daichi said with horror.

"Nah nah!" They sank playfully.

.

.

.

Raul still remembers that day they had brought her.

**(Flashback)…**

They brought her to their home from an empty park where she was lying in damped rain unconsciously and helplessly. Julia got a hint that something was wrong with her. Ashlene was wearing some old clothes at that time and it seemed all filled with grim and dirt. Julia changed her into some warm clothes, dried her and they made efforts to wake her. She woke up stunned and frightened. Julia comforted her and told her about how she got there.

"So, why were you lying like that on such a horrible rainy day?" Raul asked.

"Shush Raul? What's your name?" Julia asked, clearly worried.

"Ashlene," she replied weakly and tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry Ashlene, we are there for you. Please tell us what happened?" Julia asked in extreme worry.

"I don't want to remember and say it!" she cried, "I'm all alone in this world!" she sobbed,

"We are there, Ash!" Raul ensured.

"I-I" she hesitated,

"What is it?" Julia gave a soft squeeze on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." She replied and it was followed by more rushing of tears.

Julia didn't ask any more questions sensing her anxiety and discomfort at the question, she let it go and said, "Ash, no matter what, we don't know anything about you but we are not forcing you to tell anything. You just need to calm down first in these condition and sleep. We will take care of you. You are with us. You have us." Her eyes suddenly got filled and she hugged Ashlene. Ashlene sobbed bitterly and hugged her back.

"Ash, no matter if anyone is there or not for you- you are safe with us," Raul smiled.

Ashlene nodded. Raul left the room giving the girls some privacy. "Thanks for clothing me, Julia." Ashlene mumbled before she felt in a slumber.

Julia placed her head from her chest on a soft pillow covering her in many blankets and closing the windows. It was so cold outside, freezing almost. The next hour, Julia was ready with hot vegetable soup and coffee. She gently woke Ashlene,

"C'mon, eat this." Julia said softly.

The brunette woke slowly, struggling to sit. She smiled at Julia and started eating. Julia smiled back sweetly.

She helped the pregnant girl eating her dish.

"So, it is tasty?"

"Yeah." Ashlene nodded.

"I prepared!" Julia said with sudden shining eyes.

"Nice!" Ashlene replied feebly.

"So," Julia began, "You can tell me your story. I will hear and kill that bastard who left you in this condition." Julia smirked.

Ashlene gulped and her face drifted in flashback, she looked sad and expressionless suddenly.

"Hmm, coming to that, I have a quite different history. I grew up in rich family till I was twelve." She began slowly. Julia fed her another spoon and gave a firm and satisfying nod that made Ashlene to continue without hesitation. "My parents were engaged in pharmacy business and earned luxuriously. They had saved money for my future needs and that was currently helping me a lot."

Julia stopped as the soup finished and kept the bowl aside on a small table.

"However, after my 12th birthday, both of them passed in an airplane crash that killed many of the passengers. That was because of my uncle. He had planned that. I heard it through eaves dropping later. I lived in the hands of my aunt and uncle who treated me badly." Julia flinched inwardly at the sudden change.

Ashlene continued, "I was very cheerful as a girl since I was a small kid. I loved my parents and always obeyed them. I got my bit-beast… Fulva- when I was seven. I was an awesome Beyblader and defeated everyone. I barely lost and I didn't mind those defeats. I simply learnt from my mistakes and honed my skills. My bit-beats became very strong in just one year and I almost never lost even if I wasn't concentrating. Fulva used to save me; she gave me all victories and made me happy. She used to smile when I was proud of her. But one day, I met a guy and he challenged me. He was very powerful and I battled very hard to defeat him. He was cruel and arrogant. It was raining at that time and Fulva liked rain. I thought I was gonna win but something terrible happened. His bit-beast hit Fulva very fiercely injuring her fins. Her wings bled but still she fought. That moment I was almost crying at her injury and that was where I was wrong… Fulva became very angry and attacked with harsh rapidity. His bit-beast was stronger and was defeating us almost." Ashlene stopped, a tear dropping from her eye.

"Then?" Julia asked anxiously.

"Then we won…" Ashlene sighed, "But…Fulva died in that battle."

There was a sudden cryptic and dead silence. A bit-beast dying was not something Julia had ever heard of. How can a bit-beast be so sacrificing and attached to her mastress that it lost its live just for a victory!

"Fulva disintegrated mercilessly…She left me. But…" Ashlene tried to put a smile, "She gave me this power. I can see in darkness. If you switch off the lights and tell me find you, I will, I can." Ashlene smiled, "I can see through all the darkest darknesses!"

"Wow!" Julia whispered,

"I still bladed whenever I was free, it relieved me and reminded me of my beautiful friend. From then, I had barely lost any battles. The battles remind me of her and I always try to win thinking that just for one victory, she had lost herself…"

Ashlene stopped. She looked at Julia who was full with sympathy. Ashlene smiled sadly, like there was more to it.

"My parents were upset at Fulva's loss. I was their only daughter." Julia noted the softness and smile in her words as she spoke of her parents. She might have missed them a lot.

Julia observed that she had dark brown curly hairs till the midway of her back and dark blue eyes. "After my parent's death, I was the only legal heir of my parents' property and that added to the anxiety of my uncle. He somehow managed to transfer the entire will to his son which I got to know only after I was fifteen. Later I discovered that some money was still there for me and I tried to keep that it was concealed which my parents left for me which uncle and aunt didn't bother to dig in yet."

"Oh my…" Julia looked worried but gave a soft squeeze on her shoulder. "I was send to hostel when I was in ninth grade and I completed 12th while I stayed in the hostel. I sometimes wondered if that they really educated me and didn't deprive me of that, at least. I remember the horrible memories at uncle's house where I was tortured almost for everything mentally. My cousin wasn't a good guy at all. He always attempted to scare me with his presence and didn't treat me well." Ashlene stopped and took few sips of water,

"I became hostile with almost all guys after such experiences but my life took a better turn when I was sent to hostel and I met wonderful people and made friends who re-optimized my perceptions. I began to stay happy and made friends. I realized the importance of education, elites, thoughts and the way we deal things in those four years. Though I wasn't very comfortable like I used to be at my own house, but having better people around proved it better and covered my problems. I had chosen Medical Sciences after completing 12th. I missed my friends over there and cried that I will have to go to uncle's place once again."

Julia nodded in anxiety and held her hands comforting her and giving her the courage to continue.

"However when I returned, the things were different. My house was sold out and uncle along with his family shifted somewhere. I had no idea where I was gonna go." Ashlene smiled sadly. It was 2014, as far as I remember. I stayed at my friend's place for few months and my times were cramped. I tried contacting my custodian who knew all about the property papers. I came to know that all the business, bungalows; my own house was taken by them and claimed rightfully. There was just one small villa that they left for me and I thought to shift there but it was too far, on the outskirts almost, so I just visited there once, took the keys and stayed with my friend at her place. The only thing that left me for survival was the money my parents had left in my account- enough for me to eat, meet the education expenses for few years. I could have purchased a small house for myself but I saved that money for education. My parents had saved it for _that_ purpose and I won't change it." Ashlene said remembering all the things,

"I still wasn't sure if I was going to stay at my friend's place all time. I faced discomfort and reluctance of my presence. We weren't close. Her mother seemed tired. I said her I would leave soon I started working as waitress for earning extra and things were not going fine, at least, worse. Then one day, I was going to my college when I saw my friend's brother crossing the road with his phone in his hands, browsing it. The car was gonna hit him before which I saved him and we both fell on the footpath. He thanked me. Since then, things luckily changed and my friend and her parents always treated me like their daughter. I lived peacefully; I wasn't a burden but a blessing in their eyes."

"A little deed changed your life." Julia smiled.

"Yeah." Ashlene said, "Things were fine until I met _him…_"

"Huh," Julia's lower lip moved down in curiosity.

"_He_ was awesome. I saw him when I was in college and he came with his friend to put a bandage on his foot. His face was in little cuts, not too deep, his clothes were torn." Ashlene smiled brightly, her blue eyes shone, "I bandaged him but he didn't notice me. His friend made him busy in his jokes. And that instant,_ I _instantly fell in love with him…"

"Really?" Julia asked with endeared expressions.

"Yeah, my first love. We met again. Destiny made us meet. We became friends soon. I was with him all time- in his house. He didn't mind at all. His friends liked me too. After a year, we just couldn't force to stay apart. We slept in gardens, talked in mornings and…and after a month, I confessed him. He was so cheerful and friendly. He had a pure heart and he cared so much for his friends; he was just so lively and nothing else could be compared. I loved him…" She said the last part slowly.

"Did he reciprocate back your feelings?" Julia asked

"Yeah, he did. He loved me more. He kinda became addicted to me, or maybe that's what I felt…" Ashlene smirked painfully, "Soon after one and a half year almost, I became pregnant. I didn't say him."

"And that's a month back, right!" Julia said astonishingly.

"Yeah. We had some party that night and I was searching for him to tell that. But…" Ashlene stopped like her mind was re-registering something horrible, "He cheated me… He had a friend, she was cute. We were close as well. I didn't know that _he loved her_!" Ashlene suddenly broke from her calm tone of story and sobbed.

Julia hugged her, Ashlene shivered in hiccups as she said, "I saw them together in that dark room!"

"That dog-loving bastard!" Julia shrieked.

"I broke out emotionally, snapped in front of everyone in that party after those two came back. I accused him but he denied. He was very much shocked and lied me again and again that he bloody, loves me still!" Ashlene wept more, "I told him to leave but he continued his defense so innocently_. I_ left him in rage and hurt."

"That's enough, Ash." Julia whispered as she hugged her softly, "I understand…"

"It took me a month to calm down and I re-settled in my old friend's house. They accepted me gladly. I was relieved. Today when I was returning, I sat in a park as I was tired. That's when you found me after few hours of rain…" Ashlene sighed peacefully at the end of her statement like she was ready to forget everything and sleep.

**…(Flash-forward)**

Ashlene worked as the waitress at weekends. She was reviving. She became busier with her daughter and medical career. She made new friends at her college and she almost forgot _him._ Julia and Raul were always there for her. They celebrated birthdays, brought gifts occasionally for Ellie and Ashlene. Raul was still on his break. Often Julia snapped at for not doing anything. The guy made lunches and dinners whenever he was at home. Though Julia often complained that his cooking was terrible, Ashlene always praised and encouraged him. Whenever Raul was at circus, _if_ he was, Ashlene prepares the lunch and they have it together after Julia return till half past five usually. After an hour of playing and cleaning Ellie, Ashlene takes her to a walk, accompanied by Raul. Julia often sleeps till seven or eight, telling her that she's tired. The two smiles but often let her sleep, bringing her favorite ice-cream on the way back to home after the walk.

Though Ellie is just one and a half year old, the little girl squeals seeing the cloudless sky and flowers in the park. The walk is _really_ meant for Ash and Raul. They have known each other well during those walks and have become close. Raul often snaps at Julia for sleeping so much asking Ash pretentiously to side him. The brunette often smirks and tells Julia that she's being lazy. Julia prepares the dinner while Ellie and Raul watches TV in the evening hours. Usually it so happens that both the girls forget Raul and eats dinner and Raul growls later. Their usual routine went someway like this.

.

.

.

The mediocre rays of sunlight swept across the dojo, passing through the glass doors. Max mumbled in his sleep as the rays hit him but turned to the other side and wrapped the blanket over his head before calming down. Tyson, Daichi and Ray were still sleeping. Kai as usual, had gone over the riverside to loosen some muscles. Grandpa was a little unwell so the boys were a little worried. Kai prepared himself a sandwich and also for Kenny and the duo devoured it before heading to the riverside. Kai wasn't perfect in sandwiches but Hiromi's usual made sandwiches and Tyson's complaints and pickings gave Kai an idea of what she put and he had learn to make descent sandwiches- edible.

"Hmm," Kenny breathed in vibrantly, "I'm registering our team members' choices. Perfect. Kai you wanna see?" Kenny asked glancing at the blader who was currently doing some push-ups.

"Hn." He replied before standing beside Kenny, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here we go." Kenny clicked the respective choices and their voting was done.

Kai gave a bare nod before he took his Dranzer from Chief and started launching.

"I don't think Tyson and others will get up before ten. Last night's practice was almost tedious and torturous." Kenny said.

"They better do, or else I don't think they will stand a chance against me." Kai said coldly with loose jaw as is blade spun vivaciously.

"Oh, I don't think so!"

A voice rang as a blade crashed at Dranzer from the top. Kai and Kenny looked at the top of the grass hill to see his teammate standing and glaring at the blades.

"Hm, you're late, Ray." Kai said without any expression. The neko-jin sprung down flawlessly and the battle continued. Drigger kept on knocking Dranzer but Dranzer only either dodged or escaped. It was almost impervious to the tiger's attack.

"Done with playing, Ray?" Kai asked bored.

"Hn?"

"Ray, be careful!" Kenny exclaimed, he started recording the battle.

"Go after him, Dranzer!" Kai growled.

Dranzer spun lividly as it chased Drigger. Both the blades clashed while Dranzer had an upper hand in the battle. The turf was uprooted as the blades swept across it.

Drigger tried fighting back but was pushed back all the times, "Grhh!" Ray groaned.

"Drigger, don't leave him!" Ray's jaw tightened as he commanded his tiger.

Kai sniggered as he eyed Ray, "Well,"

With one last powerful clash, one of the blades was knocked out, landing just beside it's owner.

"Wow!" Kenny said incredibly. "This was j-just stupendous!"

Ray leaned down to take his blade while Kai caught his with a good catch.

"Give me your blade, Ray." Kenny said in daze.

Ray nodded and handed while the two bladers exchanged a former smile.

"Chief, the others will be coming. Have you planned a schedule for us yet or not?" Ray asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah, nice to hear that." Kenny showed the registration page, "I've done it a few minutes back. The result will be coming tonight."

"Oh," Ray's eyes motioned Kenny towards Kai who was gazing at the sky while sitting a few feet from them,

"Yeah, we saw it." Kenny answered as he quickly typed something.

"What's up guys!" Tyson showed up along with a yawning Daichi and half-sleepy Max.

"Oh Tyson, please give me your blade. I need to have a final check before you start practicing."

"Uh, sure, Chief." Tyson handed Dragoon without hesitation.

"Hey, Chief," Max cheered, "Today was the voting, right?"

"Yeah, I'm done with that."

"Cool!" Daichi laughed involuntarily.

"This year's tournament is a surprise to me. This gives everyone an equal chance to express their opinion. I'm sure the other teams might have also done that." Kenny lectured

"When are the results?"

"Tonight, at five P.M I guess." Kenny smiled, "Max, did you had a talk with your mom?"

"Mom?" Max blinked, "Yeah, she called me last night asking me about my choice and well, she wasn't happy with it. She wants me to join their team. But I tried refusing and that's when-" he paused.

"The phone hung up." Kai completed. Everyone looked at him.

"Uh yeah," Max sighed.

Tyson looked at Ray with almost an unfriendly look, "I've contacted Lee in the morning and he's ready to welcome me back in case the result favors our choice." Ray said defensibly.

Tyson gave an unsure nod but motioned Max towards the uprooted turf, asking him for a battle,

Both the bladers smirked amiably and started launching their blades.

It seemed a usual friendly match.

Kenny replayed the battle of Ray and Kai while Daichi watched with some interest, "Anything Chief?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I've replaced Tyson's gear with a Turbo engine gear that suits him appropriately and Kai's with new Reverse gear and Daichi's with Gyro engine gear. In this case Daichi will not need a launcher as the ripcord can directly be inserted into his blade."

"Really Kenny?" Daichi asked incredulously as he examined his blade with curiosity.

"Yeah. I've inserted Reverse gear again for Max because the other gears are somehow not enhancing its purpose as compared to Maxie's old gear, so I hope Max cope up with this!"

"What!" Tyson exclaimed with a bomb-shell expression. He pointed in incredulity at Max's blade that was reverse spinning while trying to knock Dragoon, "I-I, don't know-" Max stuttered, half surprised and had contended at its blade moved.

"Ugh, let's go Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson groaned in frustration. Max held back and continued knocking Dragoon which was a little difficult. The battle ended quickly with Max as the victor.

"Yeah, Max can do it! The Reverse gear is working in Draceil!" Kenny cheered, happy that the Reverse gear was hand-able by Max.

"You did that Chief?" Tyson and Max asked in unison.

"Yeah."

"But, what about my gear?" Tyson moaned.

"Tyson, I've replaced your gear with a new Turbo engine gear. You've to hone and practice more for defeating other blades. Because Max is used to your gear, he didn't lose at you. On the other hand, you never faced Maxie with a Reverse gear in his blade, so that explains!" Kenny explained contently.

"Pretty unfair." Tyson said sarcastically pissed off.

"C'mon, you've bet Kai with Reverse gears. The thing is you guys _know_ each other's tactics." Ray added.

"Yeah, right." Tyson nodded like he understood.

"Ray, Engine gear is kinda new or say different. I've tried a combo of Gyro and Reverse Engine gear and this is something called Pirouette Engine gear I could say."

Ray nodded. "Like I showed you, you've battled well and your gear matched your blade type. So, no need to worry in case you lost to Kai." Kenny encouraged.

"Daichi, you can try with Ray?" Tyson suggested unsurely.

"Great!" Kenny hyped.

"Sure." Ray and Daichi launched their blades.

"Let's check this, Kenny," Tyson was hyped, "I'm excited to see Daichi's gyro and Ray's Pirouette!"

"Yeah, me too! Tyson, I've edited your attack ring. It was terribly destroyed in your battle last night. Kai's survived and was unaffected. I've edited his Running core."

"Thanks, Chief!" Tyson gave a bone crushing hug to Kenny briefly.

"T-Tyson! I can't b-breathe!"

"No problem!" Tyson mingled, "I'm sure we will win this years' tournament."

"Not _we_ Tyson." Kai said snidely.

"Huh?" Tyson looked at him…

"Hmm we will see that tonight." Tyson's voice was hurt but it was caked with anger right now.

"Don't be _hurt_, just chill out that you can win _this_ year too, that is, if you can." Kai said confidently, knowing Tyson was shaking.

"Oh, _this _year huh?" Tyson said achingly, "Well, it was me who bladed, no matter who taught or was _with_ me." Tyson said defensively.

"I thought _that _mattered, Tyson. I _really_ thought." Kai said in sarcasm.

Tyson looked him with murderous look but tried to calm down. There was no use yelling right now. He has to _prove_ his words. He shifted his gaze to the battle in which Max seemed to be winning; his blade was persistently knocking Drigger. He tried to distract but those words echoed inside him a little too much. If he wants to save his title, he must practice well and defeat him again. Last night, he lost to Kai and this will happen if he forgets what Kai intends to the same thing.

He can't concentrate right now. He's too much thinking of what happened. For now, he has to let go. It's basically _over!_

Kai was noticing how hard Tyson was trying to ignore his words and calm his throbbing feelings. That was something he wished to see- his rival- breaking. Tyson spend at least few hours simply sitting, pretending to listen Chief and the modifications, occasionally smiling and telling 'wow', 'thanks', 'cool, etc. He watched them battle and speak about the new strategies. He just couldn't let those things completely sink in his mind. He pretended to hear them. His mind was somewhere, lost in the memories of past, his friends leaving him the past two years. He sighed.

_I just can't loose and I won't lose. There is no reason for me to be worried. I'm the six times World Champion. This year is just the same. Kai is that same opponent who I've defeated three times in a row! Stop thinking Tyson! Stop!_

He headed to dojo saying he's hungry and went back. Others shrugged and continued practicing. Tyson launched himself on his bed, crashing his front and digging his head in his soft pillow. He wasn't feeling good right now. _Why did Kai have to remind me of that? He knows right- he knows how much that had unsettled me those days…He is just like my brother, more than Hiro, so why is he doing this? Why is he reminding me of those things? Doesn't he know that it hurts me? Is he too naïve about it? C'mon, that's not possible. Is he j-jealous of me? He is too good. Why does he compare himself to me?_

Their colleges would soon start after this month. Thank God, the championships will be over by the end of this month. He was doing Masters in accounting and there were just two more years and he was hoping to find a good job. Ray and Kai were doing Bachelors in Business management, while Max was doing Masters in Arts. Daichi however didn't anything. He returned to his village in their college days. He would be bored and they would be busy. He wondered what Hilary would be doing right now?

He took out his phone and texted, _'Hey Hils, watcha doing?'_

She was not online, perhaps busy in her college. Her medical interests were something nobody would ever imagine. He slammed softly his phone on the table and plugged his hands in his pockets before climbing down.

"Hey T-man!" Tyson immediately flinched back as the kendo stick was gonna hit him.

"Grandpa! You scared the crap out me! When did you get well?" Tyson said almost like he was seeing stars in the early morning.

"I'm not old dude! I was a little sick, but now, I'm fresh as always!" Grandpa said proud-fully. Tyson sighed.

"Can we practice later?" Tyson asked imploringly.

"Nah! Now!" The kendo master launched at his grandson once again.

Tyson charged back and tried blowing away the attacks. He was still good like the day he honed kendo-ing. After a fight of fifteen minutes, the duo stopped while Tyson was breathing heavily, yet his face showed no signs like he was giving up.

"Good'cha!" Grandpa gave him thumbs up. The old man turned to go out but hissed in pain thinking he wasn't seen. Tyson immediately saw his Grandpa, and moaned, "Grandpa!"

Tyson ran to hold him, "Are you okay? I told you to stay in bed." Tyson scolded softly, his voice scared and worried.

"I'm okay, T-man." Grandpa tried to say cheerfully.

"No you are not," Tyson said stiffly, "Come inside," Tyson took the old man in his room.

"Did you drink the soup I had made for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was not better than your-" Ryu immediately stopped realizing what he was about to say. Tyson ignored like he didn't hear him but the sudden memory made him jump out of his skin internally. He was not expecting to hear it from Grandpa. Well, it wasn't his fault. The poor man didn't _intend _to hurt him.

"Here, drink this water, I will make some steak for you," Tyson ran out of the room after handing a glass of water.

Tyson had some idea of how to make that edible dish. His mind was not at its good mood._ What's wrong with me? Grandpa… he is sick, why did Doctors looked worried? But they said that nothing was serious. He just needs rest and good diet. I HAVE to take care of him no matter what. _

Tyson prepared in thirty minutes and brought the hot dish in the room. His Grandfather was sleeping so peacefully. There was no voice. Everything was dead. He quietly placed the dish on the small table. He stood and gazed at the figure lying.

~_"Tyson, will you ever take care of your Grandfather! One day you will regret it!"_

_"He is really younger than me with that Kendo-ing. Stop worrying me and yourself!"_

_"Tyson, grandpa was little sick today!"_

_"Tyson concentrate! I taught you the trick! You've to beat Kai this time!"_

_"Tyson stop day-dreaming!"_

_"Tyson, you are being lazy, really."_

_"I'm leaving you Tyson, I won't come again!"_

_"You changed." _

Tyson could remember everything. It was no longer the same. There was just Kenny and his Grandpa by his side. Hiro left him too. His brother wouldn't be there whenever he needed him. But now he has a new life, he won't bother.

Tyson sighed; the painful and uneasy breaking feeling was tearing him. He sat beside his Grandpa and sensually breathed in; trying his best to get rid of the uncomfortable aura he was building himself inside him.

"Grandpa, will everything will be fine?" he whispered softly.

Knowing that the old man was sleeping, he shortly regretted that the steak was turning cold any minute. "Eat it when you are up, don't waste it," he chuckled softly at the last part and left.

He went to his room intending to take a siesta to revive. He checked his phone,

'_I'm doing great! How's your blading going? Wish positive greetings to Grandpa and Dragoon!'_

Tyson smiled and tucked his cell under the pillow. The day passed and he woke up only when it was seven in evening.

There seemed to be some pandemonium downstairs. Tyson rubbed his eyes as he got up from the bed and went downstairs trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"This can't be possible!" Daichi groaned. Kai's expression was gloriously ever-cold. The dual haired captain was staring hard at the brunette like he had stolen his thunder.

"What's up guys?" Tyson asked.

**"T-Tyson!**" Max glomped at his friend, "Tyson! We won! The voting declaration is here!"

**"**What!" Tyson's jaw dropped in shock, "Are we having team-wise championships?" Tyson asked barely making sense in his words.

**"**Yeah!" Max smiled with his corners of lips fully lifted.

"Yayy!" Tyson high-fived with Max, "I want a party, Chief!" Tyson roared exhilaratingly, making sure Kai heard him.

"Well, I'm not in this party anyway," Ray said with a smug look.

"No problem Ray," Tyson winked, "C'mon Maxie, I am gonna give you a big treat and I'm gonna defeat you _all_ in my glorious battles tomorrow 'cause I'm _once again_ quite revived and all in my might," Tyson said indicating his words shot through his current vote-opponents.

"I am ready, Tyson!" Max smiled amiably. Tyson draped an arm around the American's shoulder before heading for some Pizzas.

"Pizzas with mustard buddy, only for ya!" He chorused playfully.

"Hahaha, thanks,"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the previous reviews. :D Hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you're reading this. The italics are flashbacks in Tyson's part and while in Julia's part, I've clearly demarcated the Flashback. There aren't many flashbacks, just occasionally.

**REVIEW!**


	3. This is a BATTLE

**Chapter 2- This is a BATTLE.**

Ashlene sighed as she couldn't get the perfect picture of the dead body that was placed at the center. She subtly tried making her way deeper into the crowd but no avail. The dissection hall was already cramped.

"Can anyone let me go a little close to it! I'm seriously not seeing anything!" She screamed.

The lecture stopped and everyone looked at her, "Miss Ashlene, please be polite. Evan, you move back, you are way too taller. Please give her the way."

The tall guy obeyed meekly and Ashlene brashly made her way inside, her attitude making others to move aside as the girl was flaming right now.

"Thanks!" she said sarcastically. The Professor sighed but continued, "The middle colon is basically made of smooth longitudinal muscles…"

Ashlene was satisfied with her need. She was now carefully hearing and nodding every minute as the info sunk in her head perfectly. This girl was calm but her calm attitude was limited by patience to some limits, bordered with harsh eruptions at time.

After an hour, her classes ended and she took her bag to go to her house. The thought of her daughter smiling and moaning seeing her made her joyful.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hmm?" she turned to see the caller,

"Hey!" Ash greeted, "How are you Fred?"

"How am I?" the guy raised an eye-brow.

"Hahaha,"

"Well, greetings to Ellie from me! I love her so much!" the guy's cheeks puffed up in happiness.

"Sure," Ashlene smiled before trotting out.

She wore her helmet, started her bike and sped to her house, her brown hair in all its glory. She was wearing loose dark blue pants and long knee lengthed grey collared top open at sides. She reached the silent lanes within few minutes and she parked it carefully. The clouds were occupying and it was blue-grey. She headed to the apartment on first floor and unlocked the door. Raul and Ellie were sleeping peacefully beside each other. She loved how easily Raul would make Ellie smile and laugh. Her daughter was wonderful and she loved her. She slowly traipsed towards the duo and leaned towards Raul,

"Raul!" she whispered in his ears. "Wake up!"

The dual haired male stirred up a little but kept an arm on eyes.

"Raul, wake up dude!" she whispered again, careful so as not to wake Ellie yet.

"Ash, let me sleep some more. Ellie has been awake since you left!" he mumbled in sleep.

Ashlene sighed softly but sunk her head down, her body in a position as she rested her palms beside Raul.

"Sleep, Raul." She mumbled sweetly before moving away.

"Ash, take some rest. Julia won't come soon. There's still an hour." Raul said in half-sleepy state.

"Uh yeah, I'm early today. Didn't notice-" Ashlene smiled and was about to consider Raul's idea, her palms slipped and she landed on Raul. Raul shook but caught her arms by his hands as he was lying at the mere edge of the couch. Ashlene shuddered at his touch and her body quickly heated. Raul slowly got up making sure he wrapped her tighter till she sat, so that she doesn't fall in the process.

"Thanks," Ashlene smiled looking at Ellie, rubbing her head.

"You are too tired, Ash. Go, take some rest. I will make the lunch." Raul suggested looking away. He was still not able to see in her eyes.

"It's okay Raul. You sleep, Ellie troubled you a lot today; it looks. I will make the lunch," Ashlene answered looking straight in his eyes.

"Um okay," Raul smiled weakly. He closed his eyes as he was launching his back to the couch gaining subconscious-ness when Ashlene caught him by his shoulders from front,

"Raul, are you okay? You were gonna fall down!" Ashlene scolded, "Please go to your room; don't sleep over the edges."

Raul nodded, his pale cheeks flustered one second, "Yeah, you are right. Sorry for troubling you, Ash." He said politely as he was getting up. Ashlene didn't move her hands even a bit from him as she was listening him. Raul knew it and he was waiting for her to get it. She slowly removed her hands. Raul headed to his room. He was still in his night wear.

Ashlene looked at him and blinked to herself. She shook her head and prepared the light meals separately for Ellie before preparing the lunch for them.

…

Her head spun of what happened with her an hour back. Raul was like a brother to her, nothing more. Why were they feeling so uneasy at that mere physical interaction? She must be imagining things out of tiredness. She was feeling tired as she stood for an hour preparing their lunch. She didn't want Julia to eat something simple after all the hard-working day she have been. Ash laid beside her daughter in the hall after she was done with cooking. Julia would be home anytime. There was an attachment between her and Julia. No matter how teensy bit worried and uncomfortable she would be and not able to express it even after being a mom, Julia would understand it and console her perfectly.

"Ellie, mom's home, sweetie," She smiled. The blue headed girl didn't stir and was sleeping undisturbed. Ashlene kissed her head and caressed her face with her fingers.

Ashlene was feeling drowsy and she was about to sleep when the door unlocked revealing Julia.

Ashlene smiled before getting up and greeting her, "Hey, you look tired," Julia marked with a simpering smile.

"Yah, somewhat, I'm okay."

Lunch's ready, Julia. Get fresh ASAP!" Ashlene said. Julia gave a quick sisterly kiss to Ashlene before getting to change, "Ash, I've said to hundred times not to wait for me! These kids will drive me crazy at circus! Eat something after you cook!" Julia shouted half of her words after going to Raul's room.

Ashlene sighed but smiled.

"Get up you lazy ass!" Julia bet her brother on his head,

"Julia, leave me!" Raul groaned,

"Why are you sleeping till now! What's the big deal! Aren't you gonna join us at lunch!" Julia asked as she removed her circus suit and got change to normal attire,

"Ash! Please take this witch away!" Raul hissed.

Ashlene sniggered softly but complied, "Julia, he will come soon, leave him. By the way, there's cheese curry in lunch!" she said he last part a little loudly. Raul blinked but pretended to be impervious before his curiosity would be noticed. Julia sighed but left her room and joined Ashlene at the lunch,

"How was your day, Ash?" Julia asked.

"Cool! It was a little boring in a class but I managed with others. The exams are coming after three months, so I guess I will plan about the schedule in a week how to study." Ashlene said quickly in between bites. She seemed very hungry.

"Yeah, you will be needing coffee these nights." Julia laughed.

"Yeah, make sure you bring coffee packs tomorrow!"

"Raul! C'mon, don't skip lunch!" Julia shouted.

"Coming Jules!"

Raul quickly joined. Ashlene gave him a quick glance but gorged on food suddenly.

"Thanks, Ash!" Raul said; his mind more on the food that was right in front of.

"You two are going for a walk?" Julia asked.

Ashlene looked at Raul, her eyes motioning for an answer.

"Only if Ashlene is not tired" Raul shrugged.

Ashlene noticed how he called her name instead of 'Ash'. Ashlene quickly finished her food, gave a quick kiss to Julia before strolling in her room, bringing a chocolate bar from her bag back and handing to Julia quickly and secretly. Raul noticed and pulled a playful smirk.

"Ellie is sleeping; we will take a quick walk, Raul." Ashlene suggested quickly.

Raul smiled and completed his food quicker while Ashlene changed into a pair of rough ripped jeans and a comfortable spring green tank top. She grabbed a green sling bag, hung around her shoulder and stood leaning against the wall, picking her phone and checking her snap-chat updates. Raul looked at her but quickly concentrated on finishing on his food,

"I will be taking a nap. Don't wake me, Raul." Julia informed as she picked the dishes placing them back in the kitchen.

"I will do," Ashlene suggested quickly.

"Hey, no need. Continue," Julia gave a genuine sisterly smile,

Raul finished, changed his night wear, wearing casual jeans with loose white shirt.

"Done, let's go," Raul plugged his phone in his deep pockets as he said and Ashlene strode out.

A fresh blow of breeze greeted them as the door opened and they climbed downstairs. The staircase wasn't well—it was all dark and often slippery stairs were lingered with rotten aura.

Keeping a balance with her hands in air, Ashlene climbed down. Raul bent as he stepped out of the building's net-gate. He was taller. Ashlene did it easily.

"Since Ellie is not with us, why don't we go to the Hensens Park? I like to go there on Wednesdays. "Raul said cheerily.

"Sure!" Ashlene shrugged.

The air was cool and the weather was perfect. Ashlene looked at the people around. A few of the couples were riding on small bikes, others draped arms around each other. Her mood was highly elated. She was driven in past- remembering _him._

"_What do you love?" __Ashlene asked him as they walked in the mall._

"_Of course, you know them. Do I need to repeat them, Ash?"_

"_Sweetheart, can't you just tell me that 'Ash, I am not in love with anything as long as you are by my side?' " Ashlene asked smiling angelically._

"_You-" he chuckled, "You are always the one, sweetheart" he grinned with cheeks fluttered with beautiful blush. "If I were in a little in private, I would have said the same thing again and again." He softly cupped her cheeks smiling mirthfully. _

_She smiled back, "C'mon, let get some shirts for you." She breathed._

"_Shirts? Why not T-shirts, Ash?" he said cautiously._

"_You will know it tonight," __Ashlene grinned boisterously and lucidly._

"_Does that mean that you are attracted to me?" he asked with dare and playfulness in his eyes._

"_Guess so, "she laughed and they raced to the nearest store._

The sudden memories made her mood gleeful and she was smiling. Raul noticed and he simpered.

"Girls like you are so sweet ya know," Raul tittered

Ashlene snapped out from her trance and looked sideways to him, "What?"

"Yeah, look Julia. She's angry most of the times. She doesn't enjoy the little moments." Raul expressed still holding the lively expressions, "She must learn to get a life."

"Yeah," Ashlene breathed softly, "She must get a break from her work. Why don't you replace her at circus with _you_ for few days?" Ashlene smirked.

"W-What?" Raul dead-panned, He shook his head abruptly,

Ashlene laughed, "Raul, Julia works for us. She gets tired. She cares for us and thus, she works so hard. She likes to go out, she loves to breathe in the fresh air without being tired, she too desires like a girl to hang out, but her duties come in first preference in her list." Ashlene explained softly.

"Yeah, I should start to search for work I guess. Ash," The dual haired teen stared her in determination; "I will go at circus in evening."

"Yeah, that makes you a good brother" Ashlene smiled,

Raul was contended. He was feeling peaceful from inside, He ruffled his hair aside as they almost got blown away with a sudden breeze, "You know Raul, you are a wonderful person." Ashlene said dreamily.

"Unlike many others, you realize things faster and responsibilities are important to you than our personal ego that makes you a lot better than other egoistical maniacs. I don't understand them." Ashlene sighed at the last part.

"Was that bastard like that, an ego manic?" Raul asked suddenly.

Ashlene was a little hurt but she responded at the quick pace," No Raul, he wasn't. He was… a lot caring and sweet person. He always tried to lit up people no matter how down they were." She answered in a low slow tone.

"Uh, sorry, Ash. The thought of him leaving you at your worst condition drive me nuts sometimes. It's unbearable for me to hear that he really was good, don't worry, I agree with you."

"Hmm," Ashlene nodded.

"Hey, cheer up. Life's vaster than we think, Ash. I promise." Raul smiled naturally.

"Really?" Ashlene asked in a sad voice. Raul suddenly regretted for bringing this conversation to this point. She was so happy moments ago and it's all his fault she's not now, "Have you ever… loved someone?" she asked lowering her gaze.

"_C'mon, she will be alright, Ash. I didn't mean to insult him. I was just teasing her!"_

"_Really! Look at me!" Ashlene ordered, "You CAN'T just say her like that! She bloody loved him okay!" Ashlene yelled._

"_Huh? Hey, calm down. Will you? I didn't mean it and I'm sure she will understand it!"_

_She slowly whispered his name before continuing, "Did you ever…loved someone?" she asked. Her gaze was lowered._

"Ash!" Raul uttered. Ashlene blinked as the reality crept into her, "What did you say?"

"I said no. No, I haven't been in such an experience and I wish never to be in because I'm hell as scared as him. I just can't forgive him for what he did to you Ash and I don't want you or Julia to see me as an another _him."_ Raul explained lucidly.

Ashlene stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were shining in tears and she was looking through his true demeanor. She almost was feeling proud for him, but she doesn't want him to lose this beautiful sensation namely, 'love', just because he fears himself becoming like that. Ashlene smiled after breathing out, her eyelids bordered with watery works, "You are not a cheater, Raul. You are loyal and no loyal person would do that what's done to me. You are not deserving from being bereaved from this relation. It's beautiful… and a beautiful, kind soul like you deserves it!" Ashlene wiped an oncoming tear and smiled fully, "Don't you ever think about this again. I'm just an unlucky girl not to live with it for my whole life. Still, I'm lucky to have Ellie, you and Julia."

Raul shuddered at the rush of her emotions. They were standing in the midst of their path, the time seeming to halt, "I don't know how would I be alive if I were all alone," she sniffed holding herself from shaking.

"Ash! Please don't cry. We are still there for you." Raul held her hands comforting them by giving soft squeezes.

"No Raul! It's _his _entire fault. My life has been complete after everything I'd lost. What not! My parents, my Fulva! My home, my friends and then, he came to my life completing all those empty painful pits tenderly…T-Then, t-then he leaves me just like that!" She sobbed, "How could he just do that! How could he just do that Raul!" she shook in painfully and fell in his arms. Raul rubbed her back trying to stop her from breaking.

"Ash, why not can anyone else fill those pits again?" Raul mumbled softly with a smile,

Ashlene blinked and backed from being in his arms looking him in his eyes with confusion, "W-What? W-Who?"

"How am I supposed to know? You are a beautiful soul yourself, Ash. There must be someone better for you. Your wounds will be healed, and trust me, you will love each moment of it. It will _never be_ painful. He will quench all your needs like no other. You deserve someone better, Ash" Raul said strongly.

Ashlene stared at him like she was trying to sink the words he said. Raul held the stare, waiting for an answer, "Thanks, Raul. I've never felt this way." Ashlene smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Raul encouraged.

"I will carry _our_ best memories, leaving the worst. I've always treasured all the good parts. There is, I guess, better to come."

"Well, that's okay as long as you are not hurt for happened with you at last." Raul warned candidly.

Ashlene nodded before they walked silently to the park.

…

An hour later, they were back to home. Raul gasped as he saw the little girl had pulled all the covers of the bed and was giggling and laughing chirpily and messed the hall. Ashlene growled and prevented her daughter from spoiling anything further, "Naughty girl, you hid my towel in the morning and now, you won't stop huh!" Ashlene scolded and lifted Ellie in her arms, "Let's firs eat, okay?" Ashlene smiled and attempted to feed her daughter.

"Ma'mma!" the girl squealed. Ashlene looked at her and smiled. Ellie has learnt that word a few months back and she loved it, "Mamma is back. Let's eat something. Okay sweetie?" Ashlene kissed her softly and cuddled into her arms. Raul smiled sadly. He was wishing if this moment wasn't deprived of Ellie's dad.

"Ash, I will the clean kitchen, okay?"

Ashlene deadpanned. "Raul? You definitely don't need to do that!"

"Hey trust me... You will be free a lil okay?"

"Uh-"

"I take that as yes," Raul raised his hand in air as he walked towards the kitchen. Ashlene sighed but smiled at Ellie. She still couldn't forget him. Ellie was more vibrant than usual. Her smiles and cheerfulness reminded her of _him_.

"Dad left us, ya know…" she sighed.

"Da'ddaa,"

Ashlene's eyes widened and she stared at her daughter, "Did I hear right? Can you repeat what you said, sweetie?"

"Da'daaa!" Ellie chuckled. She yelled cutely again and again.

Ashlene gulped but tried to ignore. She was thinking of Ellie- worried. Ellie is deprived of her father and she will face it more in the upcoming days. She was determined never to let her feel that she's deprived. Never

She finished feeding her and took her to the couch opening her favorite cartoon show. The mother and daughter usually watched it together. Ashlene absolutely found the cartoon boring but she wouldn't miss her daughter's joyous squealing at any cost. She enjoyed her. Julia walked in after her snap and smiled at them. She went to go fresh while Raul walked out with a full grin.

"Seriously?" Ashlene asked incredulously.

Raul motioned her eyes with his to walk her inside. Ashlene nodded and did as she was told after keeping Ellie beside her. Ashlene got up and walked towards the kitchen at whose entrance Raul was standing triumphantly. Ellie saw her mother walking away. The little girl walked quickly with unsteady steps towards Raul. Raul smiled and picked her. Ashlene jittered.

"Ma'mma!" Ellie looked at Ashlene. Ashlene stared at her with amusement. Ellie looked at Raul,

"Da'dda!" Ellie squealed vibrantly- leaving the two elders shocked.

.

.

.

Tyson was up early the next morning. He began his rigorous training seriously. He saw Kai was already up before him. He ignored him and started jogging. Continuing with some push-ups and loosening of muscles he swam across the river for half an hour. Before he could start blading, he was extremely hungry. He sighed and decided to drink some light juice. He knew that he was noticed alongside by Kai but he didn't cared. He worked on perfecting his launching based on the new editions done on his blade by Kenny. By this time, Kenny and Max were up. It was eight and the team started working up.

"So Tyson is too much lively today?" Max commented.

"Yeah, the world champ seems too much motivated I guess." Daichi rolled his eyes.

Daichi did some serious jogging for an hour or more and then started balding. His starting matches with Max at least had the mention of mustard for once and that would spice up the battles.

**Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

**Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go**

**Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

**If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself**

**Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

**Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go**

"Hey, there's a text from Hils!" Kenny smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's she saying?" Max asked still his mind trying to knock down Daichi's blade. Tyson looked at Kenny and he started speaking, "She's wishing luck to you, Tyson. She was sick it seems from some cold for the past week."

Tyson smirked at the mention of cold, "Tell her thanks from my side," Tyson said sternly as he looked at launcher with sharp eyes and his glorious launching was on its way.

He gave a roar as it launched and Dragoon was spinning with extra thrust on the ground. It seemed to be digging with each moment a centimeter with second. Max's attention along with Daichi's diverted to Tyson's blade that seemed lucidly strengthened and empowered. Kai noticed it too but he launched his shortly.

Kai's blade was bordered with hotness and redness and it spun very quickly in a zig –zag fashion hitting all the bottles he'd arranged. Tyson was subconsciously noticing it but he was too much focused on his own blade.

"Tyson! Be careful!" Ray exclaimed.

Tyson saw Kai's blading trotting towards his and in no seconds it had hit his. Tyson flinched back and the rise of dust made him place his arm on his eyes. Within this beautiful scenario, a small smirked escaped his lips after which he steadily removed his arms, his eyes shining playfully.

Dranzer spun heavily in its place while Dragoon was in a small built pit through the impact of recent collision. Dragoon was still spinning. Something wasn't right. Everyone got suddenly this sensation and looked at Dragoon. Dragoon was digging in rapidly. It was a perplexing move.

Tyson prevented himself from smirking anymore.

Kai stared in little confusion at the pit that was going deeper more and more. His eyes widened as he understood,

"Dranzer, move away!" Kai ordered.

"Turbo Twister!" Tyson roared.

Both the blades were covered in the wind of dust, "Go Dragoon!" Tyson closed his eyes. Darkness crept under his eyes as he closed them. He could imagine himself riding on dragoon. He didn't make any move to open his eyes any soon. Dranzer fell into the pit immediately after the dust paved and Dragoon trotted itself on the top of it forcing Dranzer to dig deeper. Dranzer had no choice but to continue the digging or else it had to stop spinning since the pit was conical to worst bits. If it wants to keep spinning, it had to dig. Kai groaned in defeat but tried on thinking.

Tyson softly opened his eyes to look at Kai. The dust was clearing and he was somewhat seeing him. Tyson seemed utterly calm and serene.

"Dranzer! Push him up!" Kai ordered. The bit-beats obeyed and it immediately flew taking the advantage of the wind.

"Dragoon, stop the Turbo Twister." Tyson instructed.

However Dranzer flew up pushing Dragoon to trot up faster. Dragoon made no effort in flying, purposely putting its weight on the fire-beast.

"Oh, is that so?" Kai smirked snakingly, "Fire arrows Dranzer!"

The beast shot the arrows and Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Dragoon…"

"Continue the attack, Dranzer!"

"This is a BATTLE!" Max dead-panned.

"What did you think then?" Daichi asked jaded.

"It was supposed to be a practice match, Daichi!"

Dragoon was pushed up and they immediately came out of the pit. There was only one thing.

Fight.

The easiest way to defeat each other was to push the others' blade in the pit; chances are that it will hardly spin. The two bladers stared at each other. Kai's eyes were shooting daggers, filled with anger and nefarious malevolence. Tyson's eyes were half blood-shot. He smiled before which he broke into a wicked chuckle.

The sight was _dangerous._

Both the blades clashed and each clash was growing fiercer than before. Both of them were reluctant to give up.

"Tyson! Stop it! You're blade is gonna be damaged heavily! Stop it Kai!" Kenny shouted.

Both the bladers didn't respond and kept on attacking each other. The pit was just behind Dragoon and he was almost on the verge of falling but kept its best to push Dranzer. Kai grinned evilly while Tyson frowned nefariously.

"_..Fuck your title! You really perhaps don't deserve to be a champion!"_

"_Bloody dog-loving bastard!"_

Tyson looked blown up and stupefied suddenly. His eyes widened and looked horrified. He was watching dragoon being on the edge and if he falls, then there's no way he is standing a chance. His jaw lowered slightly and he was dazzled suddenly as his mind was suddenly drawn somewhere else.

"Tyson! What are you thinking!" Daichi shouted.

Tyson snapped back but couldn't stop from preventing Dragoon pushed back.

"Dragoon…" Tyson mumbled. His eyes were teary.

"Stop…" he said softly. Dragoon stopped fighting on the edge and attempted on relaxing. The move was followed by Dragoon plummeting in the pit…followed by Dranzer…

"Oh no…" Kai gasped.

Tyson smiled softly before he fell on the ground on his knees. Both the blades stopped spinning as soon as they fell and stuck in the width that fitted both of them.

Kai pouted angrily but called back his blade. He frowned when it didn't comply. The dust cleared and all the bladers rushed to the pit minus Tyson. He sat there on his last spot with one of his leg raised and breathing heavily. His gaze was still towards the pit.

"This is impossible!" Ray blinked, "How are we supposed to get their blades," Max said worriedly,

"Shit!" Kai saw their blades loosing rigor.

"They are trying to get out but are struct!" Kenny grieved in panic.

Both the blades spun one moment- sometimes together or sometimes after one another but immediately got drained of their power to spin again. One moment they spun in vigor and the next moment seemed lifeless.

_Dragoon, don't leave me too…_

The team thought of various ideas to get back the blades but it seemed not to work up,

"Shall we launch the blades, Kenny?" Ray asked.

"No Ray, we are likely to get too stuck!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Besides it will not help!" Max said.

"What do we do, guys?" Kenny panicked.

Suddenly Dragoon spun for larger seconds. It got their attention. But it stopped again. However after such few more attempts in which Dragoon spun in breaks for increasing second, Dragoon pushed Dranzer upwards and the blade regained its vigor immediately in air. Dragoon speeded and kept on pushing Dranzer upwards. Dragoon spun without stopping now and flew up, pushing Dranzer up. Dranzer spun on and off but within half a minute, both the blades were out and Dranzer stopped spinning.

Dragoon was still spinning. Tyson gave a sigh before smiling brightly, his face full of sadness and proudness. Dragoon loyally rushed towards Tyson and the blader caught him effectively.

"Thanks, pal! You are the best!" Tyson smiled nostalgically.

Others smiled at him while Kai walked towards his blade to pick him.

"That's what I call loyalty!" Daichi snickered.

Tyson gave a nostalgic smile. He laid down after clutching Dragoon to his chest.

.

.

.

.

Hilary sighed as she breathed softly and headed towards the cadaver. She still felt a little scared of when it came to blood and dead bodies. She was sometimes worried why she even chose this field. But then everything happened, without much of a reason and she wouldn't question this too. Sometimes, the fate is very cruel and disgusting. She shook her head from the thought and concentered on the lecture that was going on.

Delia and Margot were beside her. She couldn't even manage to stand with some relaxation if these two were not around. She gave them the responsibility of carrying her in case she gets unconscious. The two girls were loyal to her and she loved that they still were her best friends. The trio decided together for a foreign trip last year and they made their minds to pursue their studies here.

Luckily all of their parents agreed and it wasn't much a problem since they were more than the mediocre students. They stayed in a well operated and facilities hostels in three joined rooms that made like a little house. Delia didn't know to cook; she helped them with other chores.

Coming to now, Hilary was nervous looking at her watch and trying to count down the minutes before they could get rid of this formalin odor quickly. She was also trying her best to register the Max information that was being said. She seriously didn't want to pester other about aftermath doubts on this corpse and its parts!

Noticing Ryan, he looked calm and collected and at times gave her assuring glance that it would be okay. She would sigh and look helplessly at the non-alive corpse.

…

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked her as they walked to the class back through the large expanse,

"I'm fine," she sighed, her words coming up terse,

"Hilary, we have records to be submitted next month. Are you done with them?" Ryan asked worriedly, his expressions showing he hasn't completed it yet,

"Yeah! I've done it!" Hilary chirped suddenly, her face being lighted up at this point,

"Seriously?" he asked slowly, being a little jealous through his words," I've lot to do yet,"

"Want any help?" she smirked little playfully,

"Y-Yeah, if that's okay with you." He hesitated,

"Bring 'em tomorrow!" she cheered, happy that he could be of any help to this guy who stayed perfectly conscious in front of the living corpse.

He sighed relaxingly. _I'm sure she will have some conditions put in front of me!_

"What are you doing there? The class is about to being, Mr. Jade," Margot teased him before she and Delia raced to the class. He blinked and walked a little quickly to the class.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the review, guys. Especially, the new guest reviewers, thank you so much. :D I've added Hilary's part here. The italics were flashbacks (or thoughts). I hope there are clear boundaries of what italics are Flashbacks and thoughts. There isn't any confusion, right? The title of the chapter was based on Tyson's part. The chapter titles will vary from next times. It could be depending on Ashlene's or Hilary's part. I will extend Hilary's part more in next chapter. By the way, how did you felt about the chapter? **REVIEW!**


	4. Unexplained Victory

**Chapter 3- Unexplained Victory.**

It's peaceful and the weekend is here. Both the girls are up at six in the morning. Last night, Julia and Ashlene passed time watching an anime movie and then having some trivial conversation.

"Hey, the movie was good. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Julia smiled.

"Seriously, the hero reminded me of _him._" Ashlene chuckled.

"Ash, get a life. Forget about that bastard. Will you?" Julia said with narrow eyes in an easy voice.

"Oh-" Ashlene gulped but dropped the conversation,

"And, by the way, I liked the hero, so here is no way, Haru is like your ex-boyfriend." Julia laughed, "Sorry."

"Alright." Ashlene sighed.

.

.

.

Julia asked Ashlene that they go for jogging in morning. Since she was with Julia, she had turned the jogging outing into a different scenario. Ashlene wore dark grey, purple dotted sleeveless top till knees, putting jeans shrugs of full sleeves and wore jeggings. Julia wore a light washed jeans and a dark blue full sleeved woolen top. The girls rushed out putting mufflers around their necks grabbing their phones and earphones. Their hair was tied in high pony tails. Ashlene's corkscrew curls and locks added to her already cute appeal. The weather was refreshing and peaceful. With less people out, birds chirping early, clouds away, the girls did a gleeful jogging for an hour until they got tired. Julia didn't force. And they walked back to home.

"Something seems to be tensing you, Ash." Julia said, looking ahead.

"Hm, what?" Ashlene asked .

"You tell me. You are definitely hiding something."

"It's nothing. What would I hide from you, Julia?" Ash said normally.

"I have known you for almost a year, Ash. I'd definitely sensed you."

Ashlene didn't answer but just sighed. After a silence of fifteen seconds, she said, "Missing him badly." She said with a pained chuckle.

Julia stopped dead in her tracts. She stared at her friend in horror, "You are serious, aren't you?"

Ashlene laughed lightly. "Ash…" Julia whispered. "I've never asked about him to you. Who is he?"

"The hottest guy and the dad of the coolest kid ever born." She smiled with a façade.

"Ash, please forget that shit. He wasn't meant for you. He cheated you, remember?

"I do…and I try hard each day to hate him but it doesn't work sometimes." Ashlene explained softly, "I will be fine. I am okay as long as Raul takes me to walks and you are there for me. "

"I hope so…Lets' just go out today- all of us four." Julia said suddenly with flash of fear.

"We will be running through the jungles." Ashlene laughed.

"You took too much to ease the anger, sweetheart." Julia smirked hard.

"Yeah, I'd."

They resumed walking back silently. "Julia…" Ashlene started in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday, Ellie called Raul 'dad'dda.' " Ashlene said like it was so simple.

"What?" Julia gasped. "Ellie really called him that?"

"Yeah. It was so unexpected." Ashlene smiled, "Raul is so sweet with Ellie."

"Your daughter will erase all your woes in seconds. I feel that."

"W-Why?"

"You will know it…later." Julia winked.

"Oh…" Ashlene flushed, "Raul is… just like my brother."

"I know." Julia laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious." Ashlene flustered.

"I know, I know!" Julia giggled.

"Whatever. Phew…"

"Let's hurry up."

"Sure."

…

Since it was a holiday, they decided for a heavy lunch though they made only hot noodles with a cup of coffee for morning.

"I will take a glance at Ellie." The cautious mother went in her room to find her daughter peacefully sleeping with a half grin on her face. _Wonder what she's dreamin' of._

"I will wake up Raul for some bread." Julia said.

"Oh, leave the poor guy. He dies for sleeping. Noodles are enough for me. Fried bread will be for dinner probably."

"Fine." Julia sighed in defeat, "One day, he will end up sleeping even when he will be awarded with some cash prize." Julia winked. Ashlene snickered sarcastically, "Lol,"

"Ash, I will take you to the circus, you will enjoy seeing the kids there." Julia suggested.

"Sure. We will definitely go. Raul will be here anyway for Ellie."

"Yeah." Julia smiled cheerfully.

The girls completed the house chores starting from washing the week's clothes, ironing their suits, sweeping their rooms, dusting the hall's furniture that was smothered in layers of grim, mopping the floors and finally taking a warm bath.

"I think I will be dead any moment." Julia sighed with panting as she sunk in the couch.

"I'm already dead. Prepare for my funeral." Ashlene joked in between deep-breaths.

"Shut the shit, you aren't dead."

"Jules, you think its fine if.." Ashlene stuttered, "If I'm friends with guys, like just friends."

"Why in the world it wouldn't be?" Julia's eyes widened.

"Just asking- since your advises are always right."

"Really? You think so?" Julia smirked gleefully.

"May-be."

"Babe, it's not maybe, it's definitely."

"Fine, DEFINITELY!" Ashlene said loudly in sarcasm.

The girls giggled. They could hear Raul snoring.

"I'm sure his wife will have to work way too much than she used to in her pre-marital life." Julia said bemusing.

"Maybe." Ashlene chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Ash." Julia almost dared.

"Anyway, he's not the type of guy to trouble his wife. I'm sure he will at least attempt to change his habits." Ashlene said shrugging her shoulders.

"We will see, Ash." Julia smirked.

"Oh, okay, sis." Ashlene nodded.

"What about bet?" Julia winked.

"Ha! Why?"

"Afraid?'

"Not really. It's like; there is probably SO much time for that. We might not even remember it, seriously." Ashlene expressed.

"Sure. But it _is_ a bet."

"Sure."

.

.

.

"Wow! So we are finally here. Let's see the schedule." Daichi howled in excitement as they opened the T.V in their berth. Kai laid on the single sized bed, while Max and Tyson occupied the small couch and Daichi opened the television while Ray stood leaning against the wall, his expression somewhat murderous.

"And here we are girls and boys! The World Champion Tournament for Year 2018 is here! This year's pattern was done instinctively on voting basis, thus eventually resembling the pattern of first year!" Jazzman started.

"This is so monotonous." Daichi commented.

"It's like only once in a year, Daichi, not monotonous. Do you even know the word?" Max laughed.

"Hmm,"

"So, here's the teams and their allotted battles. This is just phase 1 briefing- You can anyway check the manual that has been given." Brad started.

"Oh, the manual! Here it is!" Kenny took it out.

"You forgot about it." Kai smirked.

"First is Demolition boys VS F-Dynasty. And then the next match is between The Saint Shields VS PPB All Starz! The winning teams of the matches will be battling against the White Tigers."

"This is again the same." Tyson felt someone saying but when he looked around, there was no-one. Everyone was too focused on the Brad's announcement. He felt like he was dreaming or probably it was a sub-conscious voice.

"Kenny, the matches will last for at least two to three hours, why don't you read out the manual." Daichi said with thunderous sighs.

"Sure, Daichi. It's better to know when our team will be battling, so we can schedule our time lap for practicing." Kenny smiled.

"Okay, so the winning team between the _winning team said by the brad_ and White Tigers will be battling the Majestics and then, there is something this- This new Team, "Shard Lights" is battling versus "Robot Genestics"- oh my, what name- seems like this team is so we already have known."

"Not a chance." Tyson said.

"It's a team captain-ed by Zeo, Tyson."

"Ohhh! Wow!" Max and Tyson said in unison.

"Yeah, and then, that winning team will be battling against us-" Kenny continued.

"And then _our_ team will be battling White Tigers." Kai completed.

"Wow! You read the manual already?" Tyson giggled nervously.

"And memorized as well." Daichi sweatdropped briefly.

"This is so boring. We will be anyway beating the White Tigers. It's just like our First tournament, Kenny." Tyson said cockily with jaded attitude.

"Tyson, c'mon, the final battle isn't the easiest. " Kenny rolled his eyes, "They have been battling for seven years in all tournaments except the second one and you _did_ notice that they've been always getting better. It won't be a piece of cake, I'm certain about it." Kenny reminded.

"And anyways, even if we assume that the final battle is not really _that_ tough, who said that fighting against The Shard Lights or Robotic Genetics is easy?" Kai said coldly with spiteful-ness.

"Oh-"Tyson looked at him,

"And though Tyson has fought once against Zeo, we all know how disastrous and cruel that battle was. Zeo might have become probably lot stronger now, that is almost-" Max counted on his fingers, "almost after five years. We don't even know about his new team-mates. I'm sure they might be just as strong as him," Max sighed.

"Don't get cocky, Tyson." Ray answered

"Let's start practicing. There are still three days for our match. We don't even know with whom we will be fighting with," Daichi sighed

_Why Kai did said that I'm cocky. It was so bitter and rancorous. And even Ray…Are they jealous of me? Really? That's what they think of me, that I'm just an un-deserving Champion… Did I really not deserve that title … Then why I'm holding and defending it for six years…_

"Tyson, you okay pal?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Tyson broke from his chain of thoughts. He stared at his team-mates as they looked at him like they knew that he was worried about something. Oh, they knew it, especially Kai and Ray.

"Oh, okay, let's start practicing." Tyson said plainly and forcibly.

"What happened to him now?" Max and Daichi blinked.

…

_It's been all different since last year, ever since that day. Ever since that day, every good thing and aspect just starts breaking. It's like I'm gonna be a loser soon enough. I'm not even sleeping for more than seven hours a day._

_I don't understand if I'm paying for what happened. That was not my fault._

_Shit._

_What did I do… I didn't do anything wrong. _

_I was loyal. I cared. I really cared and tried my level best._

_I tried my level best to keep happy._

_Shouldn't have pulled out a fucking tantrum that day._

_I hate them, all of them._

_Hilary..._

_(Whatsapp Texts):_

"_I'm sorry for what I did to you those two years. I always picked faults and hurt you. Now the same is happening with me with the exception that I don't fight back. It's too indirect, you know._

_At least we fought openly, brashed each other openly. I remember I'd hurt you a number of times and you forgave me..._

_How can you do that. .._

_I can never forgive my own friends though..._

_I don't know but I really feel sorry._

_Hmm..._

_I'm sorry for what I did to you and it's just so trivial on this present moment. You'd probably laugh it off and smile once again or probably just give a playful snicker. But for me, it's huge; the guilt is huge._

_Let's just hear me- a stubborn and stupid thick head guy you wanted to beat the crap out of is now asking you for forgiveness and I realize that I shouldn't have picked your faults._

_I'm sorry._

_Thanks for still being my true friend who wouldn't be jealous of my title or fame.__**"**_

He texted to Hilary-expressing his thoughts.

Hilary laughed, _**"**__Hey, don't feel bad. I admit I felt almost murderous at your childish stubborn attitude but it never lasted for more than minutes. You hurt me by your words but it's okay. I did the same. You were hurt by me too and that settles the score. You don't have to think that you were unfair. Yeah Tyson, what you're teammates are currently doing to you is something different and dangerous.__**"**_

"_Dangerous?__**"**_

"_I don't mean physically; you're likely to lose your cool on your emotions letting it get better of you and lose your matches or at worst, threaten your title. So take care.__**"**_

"_Hey…I know that. Thanks for reminding, though…__**"**_

"_Hils, I want to say something. *nervous laughter emoji*__**"**_

"_Yeah, say.__**"**_

"_I'm sorry for that day- I didn't know that it was you. You were dead nervous, I'm really sorry. I really feel bad for you. I hope you are over it.__**"**_

"_Oh Tyson, please don't remind me. I said you that day that I forgave you. I know that was a mistake. Let's just not talk about it. We are still friends, okay? *smiles emoji*__**"**_

"_Well, are you sure?__**"**_

"_Yeah! Really. *smiles emoji*__**"**_

"_Thanks, I guess, I will never talk about this. Thanks again for relieving me.__**"**_

"_No problem… TTUL, have to go…Ryan's here!__**"**_

"_Oh, *smirks emoji* Bye!__**"**_

"_Bye__**"**_

Tyson smiled thinking if Hilary was already building up new friends there. He always wanted to ask her about this guy, Ryan, but he often forgot. He let it go now and sighed with hung down loose shoulders.

He practiced for some time seriously and then after a few matches with random bladers available around, he went to Juice Centre and had a few glasses of Orange and mixed fruit juice. He stretched his arms in relief and slight drowsiness and rested for the rest of the day. Everyone was practicing on their own for the rest of the day.

The next day was started with rigorous training starting from seven in morning till noon. After a break for half an hour, it continued and they played randomly making sure everyone battled each other evenly and got better. Tyson had better panting and Max had more sweated that day. They were heavily drained off by sunset and took a break till nine, resuming their schedule till midnight with one last battle of five on five bladers.

The next two days passed the same way and the last day ended with a five fierce battles in which each, one blader was versus the other four and process repeated till all the five got chance to fight alone. Kai survived while Tyson tied. Rest of them lost.

Tyson looked out through the window. This year tournament was just so different and empty according to him. He sighed over and over and kept on changing sides for sleep, but no avail.

'Didn't sleep yet?' a soft voice came in his head. His heart almost leaped at it. He shook his hand and looked at it; it seemed numb

'Don't talk to me. It hurts.' He said mentally.

The voice didn't reply and was gone. He dwelt upon past memories and finally felt asleep thinking about tomorrow's tournament. He wondered about tomorrow.

The next day, Kai and Ray were already awake from six and were out for practicing while Daichi was still sleeping. A snoring Tyson and Max were woken up by Kenny. They yawned till they reached their training arena and fluttered their eyes open.

"I'm sleepy." Tyson yawned with his lower jaw dropping smoothly.

"Yeah, we are anyway gonna win the tournament" Max gave a disappointed easy smile.

"Yeah Max."

"Hey, Tyson, you didn't watch the previous matches. Aren't you interested to know about the teams how they made up?"

"Oh yeah, "Tyson said softy as he scratched his head,

"Yeah, you all were drown in your practicing sessions, you didn't even saw their new strategies…" Kenny sighed

"Wait, is the match between the Shard Lights and The Robot Genetics over?" Tyson dead-panned.

"Nope, it's today." Max smiled as he patted Tyson's shoulder.

"So, first, oh…" Kenny sighed, suddenly scared and looked down,

"Kenny, don't tell him…" Max whispered in Kenny's ears while Tyson was taking his blade for examining.

"Uh, yeah, the F-Dynasty won, and you won't believe but Miriam saved their team and the Saint shield won against my former team." Max smiled untruly.

"Then**?**" Tyson asked with wide eyes,

"You're taking these matches as story. This is not like you Tyson! You should have watched them!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Chill out, I already know them and we aren't battling them. Today's matches are important!" Tyson said care-freely, "Anyway, you are having those battles recorded, I know, haha."

"Well, yeah." Kenny sighed.

"And then, F-dynasty lost against the Saint shields. It was such a depressing sight ya know…" Max said the last part with hopelessness and slight anime dejection.

"Wha-"Tyson's mouth opened, "Did your crush shifted from Miriam to Julia, Maxie?" Tyson asked suddenly and naively.

"No!" Max snarled, "It's nothing like that!" _Stupid! Baka! Doesn't even know!_

"Okay, okay." Tyson said joining hands for defense.

Max pouted and turned his head to left, "Hmph,"

"Hey, what happened then? Oh god, fuck this T.V, it's not even showing the replaying scenes. Shit." Tyson cursed.

"Well, then, The Saint Shields also defeated the White tigers." Kenny smiled.

"Wow!" Tyson laughed nervously.

"Then, however, The Saint Shields lost to The Majestics. So The Majestics stands still. Today, there's this important match between the Shards and Zeo's team, and-"

"Hold on Kenny, why is that The Bega's team isn't participating?" Tyson asked.

"Not sure, heard that they dissolved. Perhaps they didn't get to team up as per the Registration schedule." Kenny shrugged.

"Oh!" _Might be they aren't finding good teammates to show up._ Tyson snickered secretly.

"And then, we will be fighting against the winning team-"

"What about The Majestics!" Tyson roared involuntarily.

"Tyson, Kenny is coming to that, have some patience," Max folded his lips uncomfortably.

"Majestics will be battling against the winning team, that is _probably_ us." Kenny said.

"It's obvious." The two bladers said in unison.

"Hope so; and then finally, _either_ us or the Majestics will be facing-"

"IT'S US ONLY KENNY!" Tyson barked.

"Oh!" Kenny sighed in light jaded aura, "Well, then _we_ will be facing Black Chasm- a new team that seems. This schedule was changed a little seeing that the apart from the previous battles, this team had beaten up all the participating teams except Robot genetics and The Majestics." Kenny mentioned.

"Even the Shard Lights?" Max asked.

"Nope, Black Chasm didn't fight yet the Shard Lights. The Robot genetics fought an equivalent tough battle with this team, though. Zeo managed to save his team." Kenny sighed at the last part.

"Wow, I must watch this battles." Tyson said casually with a peck of nervousness.

"Well, the sad thing is you don't have time," Max smirked.

"What?"

"The match between Shard Lights and Robot genetics start within fifteen minutes and then, WE have to battle immediately, Tyson." Kenny snarled almost. Tyson gulped.

"This is dangerous." Tyson said cautiously.

"It IS…" Max said with narrow eyes.

"Did you all watch the battles before itself?" Tyson pointed to Max.

"I'm with you, Tyson- but Kai and Ray did watch all the battles in the morning itself."

"That's the reason they woke up early!" Tyson panicked.

"Yeah! Why didn't you wake us Kenny!"

"I did,-" Kenny gave an irritated scowl, "But my voices didn't wake you up amongst your snoring competition."

"Oh Shit man." Tyson rubbed his forehead.

"Tyson, just lets' fast forward and watch the battles of The Shard lights and Zeo's team for briefly." Max suggested quickly.

"Yeah,"

.

.

.

"And here we come again!" Jazzman roared over his mike, the choruses and cheers of the crowds barking wilder than before, "Oh God, will God have any mercy upon us. It's scorching hot in South America! What do you say Brad?"

"Yeah, I think my brain will melt down in few hours," Brad fans himself,

"So boys and girls, welcome back to the Beyblade Tournament 2018 once again! Are you ready for today's glorious battle of Robot Genetics VS The Shard Lights!"

The cheers clamored,

"Oh man, this seems like we are having all sports matches together played here! Look at these people here, Daichi!" Tyson sweatdropped,

"Yeah, Beyblade sport has been ever rising since we have entered," Max expressed cordially,

"Are you ready for seeing today's bey-dish!"

"Wow!" Kenny exclaimed.

The floor moved aside along with the standing bladers as it revealed ice shards and flakes covering the dish which is a large underground arena. However there is fire on the underground walls that reach the standing plates for the bladers. The hot red green fire from the walls is slowly melting way the ice.

"This is stupendous!" Ray mumbled to himself,

"I guess, both the teams are of opposite types," Max said with a surmise.

"Let's see," Kai said.

"So here we have Emma battling from The Shard Lights- Emma's Sphero finished off almost every blade in its way. Its aggressive Fire wings rash is ravenous for destroying all the blades in its way! Be careful folks, bladers!"

A girl with greyish blue crystal hair and red eyes appeared in the stadium. Her stern and cool attitude justifying Jazz's announcement few seconds ago-

"And here comes Zeo from The Robot genetics, we all know what Cerberus could do! We have seen that in the previous battle five years back! So be aware,"

Zeo's turquoise eyes glinted as he strode to the stadium, wearing the same attire- white and purple suit with white gloves, and matching pants. Attached to his top and pants are four dark green and gold clasps, and he is wearing a dark green metallic attachment beneath his suit

"Bladers, are you ready?!"

"So lets' start,"

"This seems interesting," Tyson said in lounge,

"Three!"

"Yeah," Max nodded,

"Two!"

"Let's watch out this battle carefully," Kai added,

"One!"

Zeo and Emma launched their blades- Ferocity taking over them quickly as the blades crashed the ice, breaking the small flakes into minute shards.

The blades kept on attacking on each other running through the uneven mountainous, hilly ice floor.

"Oh my god, it seems like if they continue knocking just like this, the audience is bound to get bored or the blades will rip each other apart!

"Cereberus, kill it." Zeo said darkly. Emma gave an unsure mocking smile. The blades continued knocking each other and the heat of constant spinning was melting the ice faster.

**Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game,**

**Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go**

**Thought you could take me down, whats up you forgot about my old school,**

**If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself**

"Sphero, melt the ice." Emma snarled darkly, her red eyes glowering. She gave a sadistic chuckle as her bit-beats emerged out. It was large blue fish with wing like fins. It's golden wings folded closing at once. Zeo used this opportunity to call Cyrberus,

"Cerberus, finish her." Zeo said in a low, horrendous dark tone.

The three chained Lion beast emerged hitting Sphero before she opened her fins. Sphero flinched at the crashing contact of the chained Dogs.

Emma smirked at Cerberus's contact.

"This is impossible!" Tyson and Max shook.

"Go!" Emma snarled and the Sphero opened its wings whamming Cerberus at the edge of the dish of fire walls.

"It seems like the entire stadium will melt down!" Jazz panicked,

**Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,**

**Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!**

**Swing now, Swing low never with a beyblader,**

**Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!**

"Does Sphero have steel wings or what?" Brad said enthusiastically,

"Man, she seems hard." Max sweatdropped and leaned forward,

Tyson nodded, carefully observing her.

"Sphero, melt down the ice with fire rain." Emma snarled dark. Within seconds, Sphero launched raindrop shaped fire from its mouth and wings and the temperature of the stadium was raising abruptly, everyone sweating uncontrollably. The ice melted down quickly and turned into water.

"Enough." Zeo growled and the three chained Dogs darted towards Sphero, "Finish it off!" Zeo commanded his teeth gritting. Cerberus launched at Sphero and the Fish got hit by it, falling in the melted ice.

"Oh-" Emma frowned but a smirk came onto her lips shortly, "Rise up, Sphero," she ordered sternly and slowly. Sphero rose from the lake and saw the three Dogs trotting towards it horrendously. If she stayed like that, there was no doubt she would lose.

"What she's up to?" Ray said in confusion,

"Sphero, Light shock!" Emma said with murderous look, psychotic smile plastered on her face.

Cerberus was still on its way when Sphero launched a light at Cerberus's eyes, thus blocking it to see her. Cerberus shuddered and flinched, panicked at its momentary loss of vison.

"Finish him off." Emma demanded,

Sphero took the advantage and hit Cerberus continuously with its tail and lower body, Cerberus wincing in pain. Zeo seethed angrily, watching his beast struggling to stand.

**Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade**

**Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!**

**Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade,**

**Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade**!

"Seems like Cerberus is over. Sphero is not showing any mercy!" Jazzman roared,

"What is Zeo gonna do?" Tyson said worriedly, his expressions horrified, almost.

"Zeo has just one way now." Kai said coolly,

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Fire can't work on Sphero, Kai!" Tyson said quickly,

"It's not that." Kai said with folded arms.

"Alright." Zeo said seething more, "Cerberus," Zeo said darkly, dark aura covering him,

"Finish it!" Emma shouted.

"Cerberus, attack it now!" Zeo commanded and Cerberus trusting on its master, hit in the air randomly **which hit** Sphero causing Sphero to plummet. "Cerberus open your eyes!" Zeo said urgently, Cerberus opened and snarled at Sphero. Sphero looked angry and prepared to flash its INTENSE Light shock. Zeo smirked at this.

The moment Sphero launched the light shock, Cerberus shook itself-vibrating, causing its chain to oscillate vertically. The Light reflected the chains as it hit it at the moment and retraced its path. Sphero flinched at its own light shock.

"No!" Emma dead-panned, "T-This c-can't be possible…" she looked frightened.

"Attack Cerberus!" Zeo said with evil laughter. Cerberus launched it on Sphero finishing it off for once. The Fish returned to its blade and the blade stopped spinning.

"And it's over!" Jazzman sweatdropped, "Girls and boys! Zee has won this match and that adds one victory to The Robot Genetics!"

Zeo looked cold; he caught his blade and walked to his teammates. There were two more bladers who greeted him with warm smile. He gave a small forced smile and sat on the bench.

"Wow! That was stupendous, if I may say so," Ray said with nervous laughter.

"Sure thing, Ray." Kai replied,

"Here, comes round two! Let's see who are coming!" Brad said jokingly.

A dark blue haired guy with black eyes came from Zeo's team and a huge guy with blonde hair and purple eyes came from The Shard Lights.

"Show him, Robin!" Emma yelled at her teammate. The guy smiled hardly and nodded at her.

"Let the match start, we all haven't seen Robin's any matches yet, but he looks fiery!" Jazzman joked, "However Logan isn't less. We all know, he's Zeo's most trusted blader!" Jazzman said enthusiastically and positively.

"A little history on Logan and Robin-" Brad said in a serious tone, "They used to be classmates till they studied and were friends but then time parted them and here they stand facing each other from two different teams,"

"Oh, wow, that is a coincidence now," Max said nervously with a laugh.

"Yeah," Daichi agreed. Tyson gave a single bare nod.

"And let it begin. Bladers, are you ready?" Jazzman asked,

"The dish is in all fury. The fire will boil the water." Kenny said.

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

The bladers launched the blades and they crashed quickly with all fury.

"C'mon Robin, let's see what my friend is after all these years," Logan sniggered.

"Sure," Robin gave a pleasant smile. Logan mentally flinched at his reaction. _As cool as always._

"Logan, finish him quick." Zeo said sternly.

Logan nodded. Robin's blade was simply dodging the attacks of Logan. Robin's expression was serene and calm. He was simply dodging the attacks of Logan.

"Ok!" Logan yelled in fury.

"It seems like Logan is gonna pull out his attack!" Brad screamed,

"This is boring," Daichi pretended to yawn,

"Wait, Daichi!" Tyson pointed.

Robin's blade was spinning at one place creating a white snow like circle around it. Both the blades were surprisingly good at swimming and spinning on the top of water. Robin sighed softly. His snow shield didn't even show any signs of dissolving in water.

"Robin, finish him fast or else I will do finish off YOU!" Emma seethed. Robin gave her a charming smile, much matching to his personality and then looked at his blade.

"Go Driphon!" Logan shouted, _Perquin is strong, she will handle this. _

The moment Driphon attacked Perquin, it got repulsed, almost, sending waves of water back. It constantly attacked.

"Logan, you're draining your energy, calm down," Zeo said.

"He's right." Ray nodded, "Logan can't win if he's not using his mind,"

Logan was panting and Perquin seem to be so impervious. With one soft sigh, Robin looked at Logan,

"Sorry, Logan, but I've to win." He smiled. Perquin dived inside the water. Logan looked confused and began moving on the surface of water randomly. Logan knew that if he goes inside the water, its blade can't tolerate the water currents, not at least now. Within seconds, the entire lake started freezing and Logan's blade eventually stuck in it. It just stopped spinning. Robin's blade spurted out creating a small hole of cold water.

"And it's over! This victory goes to The Light Shards! Robin has won this match!" Jazzman announced.

"Over?" Tyson questioned himself, "So soon?" he looked incredible.

Logan started at its blade that couldn't move. Robin's blade was still dancing in the small hole of cold water- seeming to enjoy victory.

"How do I get back my blade now?" Robin seethed, "Do I've to dive in?!"

"Probably not," Robin whispered before his black eyes looked coolly at Logan. Perquin spun vibrantly creating a crack and sending it to Driphon, instantly freeing Driphon. Driphon crashed with the surface of ice but spun smoothly before Logan caught it, "Thank you," he said coldly and went off, greeted with Zeo's boring face.

"Sorry, Zeo." Logan said sadly,  
"Hm, maybe we need more practice," Zeo said.

"Way to go, Robin!" Emma and Derek cheered Robin, giving full-time smiles.

"Hey, thanks!" Robin smiled,

" You did awesome, pal," Derek gave a high-five.

"Derek, you are going next," Emma said.

"I know." Derek nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Here comes Derek from Shard Lights! " Jazzman announced, "We all know that Cerullus green poison is way too dangerous! It will ruin all the blades even if they are hundred!"

"Poison? " Tyson repeated, "Is that attack? "

"It can't use its attack unless the beast isn't launched. " Daichi said.

"Hey he's right! "Tyson cackled.

"So here we have Dion from R.G!"

"Brad, Dion's Phiryune is cool, but when it gets aggressive, it's no less than dangerous. "

"Bladers, ready? "

After the countdown, the Bladers launched and two blades crashed even before landing in the ice floor. The ice floor cracked at the spot where both the blades hit.

"Interesting! " Tyson said.

Cerellus dived in the water accidentally created a whirl within seconds. Phiryune got inside the whirlwind getting easily caught. It tried coming back but no avail,

"Hold on, Phiryune!" Dion panicked.

"It seems like the whirl wind is really hurting Phiryune!" Brad commented.

"Phiryune, you okay dude? "

"No it won't be!" Derek snarled.

"Dion, what are you doing?" Zeo said tiredly.

"I'm trying, trust me, Zee, " Dion said softly.

"Go, finish him Derek! " Emma yelled. Robin nodded, "Yeah go!"

"Phiryune got completely inside the whirl wind," Derek smiled evilly. "Go!" The whirl wind became stronger but Dion was calm, Derek kept on strengthening the whirl wind harder letting Cerellus stay just inside the edge. A few minutes passed but the pictures on screen still showed that Phiryune was still spinning.

"How's that possible, it should have drained off! " Kenny said.

"Not sure Kenny,"

A few seconds later, the screen revealed a faster spinning Phiryune going intense in spinning,

"Reverse gears! " Dion shouted and within seconds the entire whirl wind got reversed causing Cerullus to be flung out of the dish at an instant.

Everyone gasped at this. This was totally unexpected.

Zeo smirked.

"A-And it's over! Dion has somehow won his match! The victory goes to Robot Genetics!"

"Jazz, I still wonder how subtly that has happened, good job Dion," Brad said with unsurely.

"What?" Emma and Derek gasped. They looked down but patted a dejected Derek, "It's okay pal, you did well."

"Good job, Dion" Logan cheered,

"Thanks for letting our team win"

"The next match between R.G and G Rev will begin in an hour seeing that the dish needs to be replaced" Brad said

"It's G.R VS R.G! " Jazzman joked.

"I wonder really how Dion defeated Derek, how did he do that! " Tyson said incredulously.

"Yeah, I think I need time to figure this," Kenny said,

"And he didn't use even his poison attack, the beasts didn't come out either," Daichi added his doubts.

"Kai?" Tyson looked to ask him,

"It's simple if you use your brain," with that he left his seat going for a final practice over the break,

"So it means Kai knows it," Ray expressed.

"Yeah, guess so." Daichi looked confused as well.

_How is that possible that Phiryune got out of that wind whirl so easily?_

* * *

**A/N: **Any idea of how Phiryune did that? Its actually quite simple and cliche. XD. Any idea about Ashlene's boyfriend? Any guesses about Tyson's regrets or why he was talking about to Hilary? :'P Thanks for reading. Waiting for your reviews.

~Simy.


	5. Tyson's darkness

**Chapter 4: Tyson's darkness.**

Julia came back at home at quarter past five, her mind dwelling in her previous battle, and how they lost their battle to the Saint Shields. She trained for beyblading each day apart from her work at Circus and training classes. She had qualified well in her Entrance test and was allotted a job in a nearby school. She was glad for that. It would add to their bare income. Ashlene worked as waitress at the weekends but that wasn't really enough. Sometimes, she dropped that too, because of her studies. It was difficult coping up with the portion and managing everything along with Ellie. It was a blessing that she got well with Raul. It would be a fortunate opportunity if Raul gets a job when Ellie doesn't need any care.

Julia sighed. She still remembers the scenes of the battle at the Tournament. That didn't go well.

"Hey Jules, welcome back," Ashlene wished her as she prepared the table,

"Hey, Ash," Julia smiled.

She got changed; her mood hung down, and joined the table.

"Where's Raul?" Julia asked.

"He took Ellie for a walk after she ate her meals," Ashlene said,

"Oh okay." Julia nodded,

"Is everything okay, Julia?" Ashlene asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah…" Julia said slowly, "Ash…are you upset with me?"

"WHY?" Ashlene said in shock,

"I-I m-mean, I took you suddenly from the stadium after you showed up; you didn't even see my battle properly…" Julia stuttered,

"It's okay, Julia, I didn't even mind, really." Ashlene said frankly.

"Hmm, there is reason why I took you, don't ask, please."

"I won't ask, don't bother yourself for something trivial, I trust you." Ashlene said softly.

"Thanks…" Julia smiled,

"And Jules, don't grieve for your loss. I hope you will do better next time," Ashlene smiled.

"Thanks, but…" Julia paused uncomfortably before she declared, "I won't participate in any tournaments from now on." Julia said boldly the next part.

"But why?" Ashlene asked angrily.

"I just can't. It's not that I don't like to blade, but I seriously can't participate from now on. It just doesn't feel right, trust me."

"Hmm, okay." Ashlene said sadly.

_Julia knows that I quitted blading since this year, and the reason is him, and because I won't be participating in Tournaments to avoid the worst, she doesn't want to step the area where it'd get worse for me. Besides how could she just stand there and watch that all? It's unbearable. They are unbearable._

_I know too well that she took me from there since she wanted me to avoid him._

"You care too much for me, don't you, Julia?" Ashlene smiled with nostalgia.

"Yeah, you are like my sister. I don't want to lose you. I can't" Julia said panicky, "You might go back to him, and I can't allow you to hurt yourself again,"

"I will never go back to that bastard!" Ashlene barked.

"Ash, calm yourself." Julia said worriedly.

"Bloody idiot! I don't care about him anymore. Let him go to hell!" Ashlene snarled.

"Okay, Ash! We will skip this talk; let's go out for a walk." Julia said frightened with a laugh.

Ashlene's shivering fierce expressions died down slowly, "No, you go to sleep, I will get a sleep too. Raul will come back soon. I will take Ellie in my room. "Ashlene stood up and walked away.

Julia sighed. This behavior of Ashlene was rare but she got emotional and fierce too quickly at trivial sensitive matters.

Julia pondered if she should do something for Ashlene. She had some bizarre idea in her mind but she knew that Ashlene would never agree for that. She didn't take any interests in other guys. She just missed her old boyfriend too much. But she had to do something, or else she would never get over him and would get frustrated very easily. She is just twenty-three and she would get a life now. She just can't pause her life.

"Hey, you will spill the ice-cream, careful, Ell, careful," Raul said softly with a frown, as he entered the house. Julia sighed and hung her head down,

"What's up Julia?" Raul asked.

"Nothing." Julia said feebly.

"Uh, where's Ash?"

She pointed her finger by stretching her hand.

Raul cradled down Ellie from his arms and headed inside. He knocked on her door, it was open.

"I'm coming," he said before he entered and saw her lying listlessly on her bed with dejection.

He examined her. She didn't even look at him. Her sorrowful eyes were staring blankly in space.

"Hey, aren't we going for a walk," Raul asked softly,

"…" she didn't reply.

"C'mon, Ash, you can't ignore me," he tried to laugh.

"I'm in no mood, Raul." Ashlene whispered.

"Oh, is that so? Why what happened?" Raul asked with courage and patience.

She shrugged. He sat beside her on the edge of table, "Tell me, Ash."

She closed her eyes. He stared at her for few seconds, her pale face was going blanch and there was an abrupt rise in her nose tip- sign of sniveling and struggling from inside.

Raul softly placed his palms on her forehead, caressing it softly. She tried holding back but then no avail.

"Go, Raul," she said lifelessly, "Leave me alone,"

"Hmm, okay." Raul nodded, understanding her situation, he got up, "If you feel that you can share anything from me later, you can. Okay?"

She gave bare nod. He walked out and saw Ellie coming inside.

"Go, help you mom." He whispered in Ellie's ears.

Ellie nodded. She looked cute and wise with her actions though she is one and a half year old. She climbed on the bed, and with cute giggle crawled on her mom, lying on her top. Raul smiled before he left.

"Momma!" Ellie cackled with small laugh, "Momma!" she squealed vibrantly again,

"Ellie, lie down beside and stop disturbing me. You are irritating!" Ashlene said jadedly.

"Uhhh," Ellie whimpered, tears filling her eyes. She sobbed silently at her mom's behavior.

Ashlene instantly noticed and got her daughter in her arms, cradling her, "Hey, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Forgive your mom, Ell, please." Ashlene said softly.

Ellie stopped crying and gave a smile through her tearful face. Her dark blue hair making her look prettier instantly and her blue eyes were shining.

"Its just that your dad come in my mind and worsen my moods at times." Ashlene expressed looking in her blue eyes.

"Ohhh." Ellie said softly.

"Your eyes shine so bright, I wanna save that light." Ashlene said lovingly, "C'mon, let's get a nap."

The mother and the daughter lied down, getting instantly into a slumber.

.

.

.

Tyson lay lazily on the bed, waiting for the match to begin. He was way too busy thinking how Dion would have beaten Derek so easily.

"I got it!" Kenny announced. Tyson abruptly got up and stomped on the poor guy, "What is it Chief!"

"Calm down Tyson! I figured how Dion did that!"

"Explain," Ray and Tyson demanded. Max was practicing out with Daichi.

"So, its' like- Phiryune was deep inside the whirl wind, and at one point, it got at the center of the whirl wind. The center of any whirl wind or any tornado is the calmest point. It's called the eye."

"The Eye?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, at that point, the effect of the whirl wind in any direction is null-in Cerellus's case; it was whirl wind in clockwise direction."

"Oh!"

"When Phiryune got to that eye point, Dion used it to an advantage to reverse spin the blade and it wasn't any tough, because it didn't have any thrust or pressure on it. Slowly, the entire whirl wind got reverse and that drained off Cerellus's already somewhat draining energy and threw it off violently."

"Oh, so it mean the whirl wind and Cerellus was originally spinning clockwise-" Ray started,

"Even Phiryune too- that's initially,"

"Yeah, and the reverse spin in anticlockwise direction disturbed everything and got Cerellus knocked down!" Ray completed.

"Yeah, smooth, Ray!"

"This was so complicated!" Tyson sighed, "I wonder how Kai knows all theories about the eye of the storm or tornado and all that stuff!"

"Kai is wise, it's easy for him to figure things quickly." Ray said,

"Tyson, you better be careful, because your tornado attack also contains an eye which is the calmest region so, we don't know if Dion will use his reverse trick and knock you off," Kenny warned,

"What do I do then, Kenny?" asked,

"Not sure, you've to figure out a way to counter attack his trick and pull out a smart strategy if you don't want to lose there. After all, everyone knows about your Tornado attack." Kenny said cautiously,

"Oh, okay," Tyson gulped. _I need to plan out a strategy before Dragoon gets knocked out the stadium, oh man._

Tyson shook his head at the thought and sunk in the couch.

"It's almost time now, I will look for Kai and others, they are still probably practicing," Kenny said as he left hurriedly,

"Let's see what this match unfolds," Ray said to himself,

"Sure," Tyson mumbled uneasily,

...

The next day, they had their match in USA, in New York. They took their flights and prepared mentally for the battle.

"Alright! The time has come for which everyone has been waiting eventually! We have our battle of G. Rev or G.R VS R.G!" Jazzman howled, his voice was blasting,

"Seriously, The Robot Genetics are well prepared this time for the match, but let's not forget that The G-Rev has The six times World Champion, Tyson and his super cool friends, especially Kai!"

"Kai is the first to blade, wow! This seems interesting!"

"Why did Kai went first?" Ray asked to Tyson,

"That's because Zeo is battling first- Kai has a score to settle with Zeo," Tyson said with a mocking smirk,

"Oh-" Ray remembered that Zeo has taken Kai's Dranzer five years back which Tyson freed.

"Bladers! Are you ready!"

"Three! Two!-"

"Hn," Kai smirked,

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Both the bladers launched their blades.

"This dish is somewhat contrast and is specially designed to surprise our bladers!" Jazz said enthusiastically,

"What are you saying, Jazz?"

"This is it. Brad!"

The water sprinklers abruptly splashed and the blades backed off.

"Haha, these sprinklers will die down within few seconds but they will come back any moment! So bladers, be aware!"

Kai got a simple idea. He wasted no time. He kept on attacking Cerberus fiercely and constantly, Cerberus finding not very easy to clash back. Within next minutes, the sprinklers showed up again, surprising them again. Kai regained his senses quickly.

He calculated the time within which the next sprinklers will show up. He guessed the location and kept Cerberus busy in fighting back his simple attacks.

Cerberus grew vibrant and kept dodging Dranzer's attacks, suddenly- Kai finding this difficult to handle. However right a few seconds before the sprinklers would come up, Dranzer crawled on the top of Cerberus, spinning on it.

_Yes now!_

The sprinkler birthed, and Kai immediately reverse spun giving no chance to Cerberus to do anything. In the water thrust, Cerberus has no idea how to control its vigor and was forced to lose its direction. Kai was preparing for this moment

"Arghh!" Zeo seethed,

"Hn," Kai smirked,

As soon as the sprinkler closed, Kai immediately ordered Dranzer to spin normally, causing a great drainage of energy and momentum of Cerberus. Within few kicks, Cerberus was ditched out of the dish, Kai standing as the victor.

"W-Wow!" Jazzman was speechless, "This battle ended way too quickly than expected!"

"Yeah, so the winner is Kai from G-rev! Give applause for the quick victory!"

Kai smiled coldly before he walked back to his teammates,

"Great battle Kai!" Tyson smiled,

"Hn,"

"Tyson, you are the next," Daichi said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh," he looked at Kenny. He nodded,

"Logan's blade is a down-hand over Dragoon," Max cheered,

"Oh,"

Tyson walked to the same dish,

"Here we have Tyson VS Logan in the next match!"

Tyson looked at his opponent with judging and firm expressions. Logan gave a boring smile,

"Bladers! Get ready! Let it rip!"

Tyson launched his blade, trusting Dragoon to fullest. Logan gave a fury smile before he crashed his blade quite harshly with Tyson,

"Ohhho!" Tyson squealed. He regained his composure and started fighting back. The blades clashed very rigidly and sharply as they trotted through the sand dish with the seeds of water sprinklers. Tyson's calm, aggressive mixed face showed no signs of seething or panick. Logan was stronger than before and he was hitting Dragoon very hard.

_What am I doing? Just stay calm. He is nothing. Just fight back._

"Tyson, you seriously think you are okay?" Logan said with a mock.

"You will see it," Tyson snarled,

"Oh-ho!" Logan chorused,

The crashing grew intense more than before and the blades were on the verge of damaging their gears,

"Tyson, slow down," Kenny advised,

"I know!" Tyson seethed,

"This is so intense!" Brad said,

"You haven't seen my real side, Tyson," Logan said darkly.

"Show mw then," Tyson said with folded lips,

"You are going down, Tyson" Logan said ferociously,

Logan with one hard clash, flung Dragoon on the edge of the stadium,

_Man, I'd have dodged, I was thinking too much._

"Can you seriously repeat that?" Tyson mocked, anger seething in him,

"Sure," Logan smirked. Tyson was fully concentrating on dodging, a challenge to himself- Logan within nanoseconds trotted Driphon speedily towards dragoon, hitting it _imperfectly._

Logan frowned dangerously, his blonde hair fluttering in air as he screamed, seeming to gather his whole power. With one powerful stride, Driphon smacked Dragoon out of dish. Tyson's eyes flashed in fear and shock. Dragoon flew in air passing right in front of his face.

Luckily, it landed back in dish vulnerably. _How come Logan is too quick! He has used his full power! Fuck, what is happening to me! Something's wrong. Tyson, concentrate!_

Dragoon spun.

"Relax, Tyson. Relax for some time, there is more to come," Logan said with dirty smirk.

_I need to lose once to win again and again._

"I'm perfect, come for me." Tyson said with a small frown, his voice half unsure and half cold.

_"_Oh, I will look for myself, then."

Tyson calmed down a little as he no longer worried about Dragoon; he was intended in watching Driphon. Driphon flew up straightly in air, spinning with its one half side blade facing the dish.

With break-neck speed it plummeted down, aiming for Dragoon. Tyson saw the blade coming down, his features lifeless and listless.

He closed his eyes,

_"You are doing well! I'm seriously proud to be your friend," *winks*_

_"Stop buttering and flirting, seriously,"_

_"I like you. You know that," *smirks,*_

In his subconscious mind, his ripcord has moved perfectly for which he go admiration and Dragoon has moved away within flashing speed just when Driphon was a centimeter above it.

Driphon created a small crater knocking down its own speed. Tyson saw Dragon with bewilderment, his face expressionless.

"Driphon, finish it!" Logan ordered,

"Arghhaa!" Tyson roared, his chest rising and falling, his shoulders suddenly shaking, "Go!" he SNARLED!

The stadium didn't have any sprinklers working during the battle so the clashing was undisturbed, but during the final clash, it suddenly worked out. The blades clashed but were thrown up due to sprinkler's sudden thrust. They moved apart opposite to each other and landed back.

"And it's over!" Jazzman screamed.

"WTF!" Max murmured,

"How come this happened?"

"This is a tie!"

"Both the blades stop spinning at the same time, so the final match will decide the outcome or else they could be a tie breaking match as well." Brad announced.

Tyson got up and took Dragoon, "I didn't win?" he looked depressed, "This is so weird,"

He walked back to his friends, his head hung down in defeat, shoulders slump.

"Tyson, what were you doing there, seriously?" Ray asked,

_"_Were you fine during the match," Max asked loudly,

"I'm okay. Sorry that I lost," he handed Dragoon to Kenny not meeting any of their eyes,

He walked off, out of the stadium,

"Where are ya going?" Daichi asked,

"I need a break." Tyson said jadedly,

"I'm going next, you better watch me!" Daichi laughed as he walked to the stadium, "Haha,"

Tyson however walked off. The match begun and Daichi fought against Dion.

"Little boy, are you sure you can launch it," Dion mocked,

"Ha! Watch me you little Brat!" Daichi spat.

_"_Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"

Daichi and Dion launched at the same time, Daichi putting extra efforts in his launch that was predicted by Brad to be unsuccessful and hit its own self,

The moment Daichi blade hit the stadium; it bounced back with an upward thrust and accidentally. . . KNOCKED OFF Phiryune!

Everyone's eyes came out of their sockets. Kenny gasped. Max's jaw dropped, Ray gave a nervous look. Kai frowned. Daichi gave a nervous and cheerful chuckle.

"A-AND IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! DAICHI WINS THIS MATCH WITHIN SECONDS!" Jazzman said still registering in his mind what happened.

Daichi laughed nervously while Dion's expressions were incredible, like he has lost the last glass of water when he was dying. Zeo looked frantic .

"YAYY! We won the match!" Max yelled, "Daichi, you did supercool!" Max glomped at Daichi.

"And this match is won G.R! Our prominent G-Revolutions!" Jazzman announced enthusiastically, "Ladies and gentlemen please give a HUGE applaud for this victory!"

"Hey, I didn't do it, it happened by chance," Daichi said with a sweatdrop as he received a bone crushing hug from the American.

"Well, we have made this. Where is Tyson?" Kenny smiled and looked around for his friend.

"He left, in depression of his tie." Kai said coldly.

_…_

Tyson walked in fury and angst out of the entire stadium in the large ground that was on backside of the stadium. The sun was a little harsh and he was already sweating by the thoughts of the battle.

_I'm a looser!_

_I'm nothing!_

_Fuck this title, seriously._ He gave a dark smile to himself. His eyes were down and his unruly bangs were covering his black shadowed eyes. His treads were mediocre and slowly dangerous.

_That Logan was nothing. He was simply barking out to beg for his power and I stood like a complete idiot. I'm sure they must think that my days are gone. I can't stand a simple match and a simple blader like Logan._

The rage of tie was getting to him and he looked murderous. People around, a few who were there, noticed him, and begun whispering about him. That added to his upsets.

A girl noticed him; she didn't look friendly by her looks. More like someone who would add salt on the wound. She seemed to be sixteen or something. Tyson didn't saw her staring at him maliciously and sadistically, knowing well that he's quite pissed off for not being able to defeat Logan. This girl was actually Emma's cousin.

She followed him slowly ignoring the silent warnings of the intruders around. She kept a sadistic smile on her pace and irritatingly followed him. He groaned inwardly a couple of time, noticing some stupid presence to pester him. Nonetheless, his thoughts were fueled by clashing past scenes and the recent tie.

"Are you really ignoring me, Tyson?" she asked.

Tyson turned angrily with seethe, "Who are you!" he asked annoyed, "And why the hell are you following me!"

"Are you a little too upset for your tie with Logan, Tyson?" she asked in sarcastic sadness.

"Why the hell are you bothered about me, you brat, and for your information, that was just a match. It's not the final battle! I don't care who wins!"

"Oww, is that the way you talk to girls. Really, do I look like a brat?" she asked with sardonically hurt.

"What the hell is your problem? I talk like I should talk!" Tyson barked.

"I'm sure Tyson, you can't even or have a girlfriend. You might have never noticed women, or could _handle_ one, seriously." She said with sadistic smirk,

Now she was getting on his nerves, almost insulting his personal life, like he never got a girl to date.

"Oh," he said in a _dangerous_ low tone, "You think that, really?"

_"Have you got any proof, a teensiest one will do," She laughed evilly._

"Well, you don't seemed to be surrounded by any guys here either." Tyson said cynically. He closed the distance between the girl and him, his dark eyes growing evil and dangerous. The girl slowly frowned.

"You are the proof, I've all your attention," she said in mocking smirk, "You don't seem to _experience_ any girl either," she busted laughing shortly,

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You. bitch," he said in an evil grin, he suddenly strangled her neck causing her to yelp, "I _have _a girlfriend, and I don't have making them with her. And as for _experience_, I will let _you experience_ it by myself to prove you!" Tyson whispered viciously, his grip on her neck tightening and his other hand locking her both the hands to prevent her from moving,

"Leave me, you bloody looser," she said struggling to utter anything.

"I am gonna prove you. Get ready to lose your vir-"

"Tyson! Leave that girl!"

His friends came running after him, horrified at the scene that he has pulled out. Thankfully, there were other battles going on inside so the media was completely busy inside.

"Leave that girl! She will die!" Max tried pulling him and Kenny aided.

Daichi came running along, "Tyson, what are you doing, leave that girl!" he shouted before joining Tyson to pull the girl away from him,

"Leave me guys! This girl is really a bitch, she needs a lesson!" Tyson yelled in fury.

The girl immediately ran away catching her breath.

"You know who she was!" Max snarled.

"Whoever the fuck she was, I hell don't care! She's got a lot of problems regarding my personal life!"

"Tyson, calm down," Ray said sternly,

"You know what she said," Tyson growled,

"Yeah, I've heard somewhat, but you can't strangle her like that." Ray said coolly,

"Tyson, control yourself, she was just trying to get on your nerves. She's Emma's cousin,-"

"I don't care bloody about Emma or her brat cousin!"

"Calm down, you are being aggressive!" Kenny said scaredly.

"What bloody rights she has got to interfere and knock at my personal life! Who the hell she is!" Tyson started his inevitable fury, "Wait, she's gonna face it! She will realize that messing with Tyson Granger will cost her!" Tyson snarled vivaciously,

"TYSON, STOP IT! NOW!" a feminine voice raged suddenly.

Everyone turned to see her.

"What are you doing! Are you stupid! Calm down, she's just trying to knock down your confidence, shut up shouting now and shut down this tantrum!" Hilary held his shoulders, shaking him, yelling louder to stop him,

"Hilary, please stop him!" Max said slapping his face,

"You are being stubborn and exaggerating this trivia!" Hilary punched on his chest harshly,

"Hilary! Let me deal her, she was being a complete asshole!" Tyson protested in same tone,

"Tyson, shup up!"

"I won't, I WILL TEACH HER A LESSON!"

"Tyson, you are taking out anger on her!" Hilary squealed.

"Hilary, move away! Let me get that bitch!" Tyson roared louder, his voice box seeming to be on last.

"Tyson, I swear if you don't stop now, I will fuck you the worst way you've ever though!" Hilary shrieked louder, her throat going red and her clasp on his shoulders digging nails.

"Oh," Tyson gasped hysterically,

"Fuck me, huh?" he laughed with a sneer, "Why don't you try it." He said darkly,

"Hey guys, you're taking this all new. Why don't we discuss this calmly?" Kenny declared,

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HILS?" he said closing his distance more between her,

"I'M NOT KIDDING! YOU'LL REGRET IT! YOU'RE BEING COMPLETE SMUT! " she dared,

Tysons clung her wrist tightly taking her to the residing building quarters. Hillary seethed but in her anger, tightened her grip on his for the instant revenge.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Daichi asked worriedly, "I'm worried about Grandma. Tyson seems in his dark self,"

"He better not regret about his actions, later" Ray said,

"Hillary will deal," Max Mumbled unsurely.

**Hilary's POV~**

Few hours ago, I was so excited to meet them; the moment I got to know that they are in the city, I canceled my project's date today, sorted the dead bodies quickly at college and got freshened quickly to see them. Ryan dropped me here and I was a little upset that I missed their matches.

And now I'm, in the cruel hands of my close friend taking me somewhere where he'll be perhaps doing the unimaginable things to me. My fury is in all it's might. I'm crushing his calloused hands with my nails and he's giving me the grip harder.

He unlocks the door on the floor and kicks it and pushes me harshly inside and with one powerful kick, closes it back.

He glares at me evilly, and my face is doing the same, contains no fear at all.

I'm giving him the murderous looks of disgust just like I was giving before.

I came here to see him, saw him strangling a girl, tries to calm him down and this is what I've walked into.

I somehow wanted to skip this situation. I can't call Ryan. He will kill Tyson or will Tyson kill him first.

"So what were you saying some minutes before, Hilary? Huh, you seriously think you can do what you said?" Tyson mocked me cruelly. My hand is aching but is freed now. I'm wearing full jeans and a short sleeve loose top.

I don't look at him but contain that dangerous angry look still,

"Let's fuck me then," He laughed.

With one powerful stride, he pinned me to the small bed and lied on top of me, his knee thrusting on my crotch lousily.

I gulped down, nauseating inside. I still didn't show any signs of weakness.

A few moments ago I was so excited to meet him and now I'm gonna be raped by him.

He pinned my arms by his powerful hands and kept a distance between our faces.

"So what happened to your shouting? Where is it gone?" he sneered. I showed no resistance against him and looked aside, not meeting his eyes,

"Are you okay?" he asked evilly.

I almost let out a shuddered sob at his words. Tyson wasn't himself. This isn't his usual self. I'm not fighting back because he will go insane and I want to save him, neither I've the physical dominance to oppose him.

He neared me and I started silently sobbing rising tears from my eyes, my face expressionless.

"Huh," he gasped, loosening his grip on my arms and stared at me confused, "What am I doing?" he shook in fear as he immediately moved back from me.

"What was I doing?" he was panting and held tight his own shoulders in fear. He was panicking and breathing heavily, moving away from me when I rose from the bed.

"I forced upon you. Didn't I?" he asked in bewildering,

"Yeah, but you're okay now," I said softly, my body limp suddenly.

"You should stay away from me! I'm dangerous!" he yelped hysterically. He looked dismayed and perplexed, "Why didn't you stop me!"

"You were too strong," I said looking,

"Lie!"

"Yeah, the truth is you were not yourself and you got your past in your head that moment," I told him little angrily, "To get you out of it, I didn't fight back. You are fine now!" I explained with an extreme frown, "It is better to be raped by you if that doesn't drive you insane and saves you." I smiled sadly.

"Hilary, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that-" he stuttered and clung his hair.

"Stop it, I know it's all because of that girl," I assured him unknowingly, "C'mon, let's go. Your team has won the match," I skillfully smiled.

"Thanks..." he was doubtful, "I don't know what punishment I deserve-"

I instantly hugged him and shushed him, "You are currently not well, just be cool from next time, that's all you need to get my forgiveness," I said softly.

He nodded.

"But remember, next time, I'll call Ryan if you do anything," I laughed. He laughed too.

"Hey, I wanted to meet him. I've heard a lot about him in these years, will you bring him? " He asked with light heart.

"Yeah, he's such a bright student, we always are one above the other in the list, that's why we go well," I said very lively about Ryan. The thought of him brought unblemished joys in me.

"Oh, do you have a thing for the guy? " Tyson nudged me on the shoulder playfully,

"Why should I tell you?" I huffed,

"Come on, I deserve to know. You know all about me," he said.

"Well..." I flustered a little, "Yeah, kinda. We didn't talk till we were in the same class even in the second year and quickly met a lot for Practicals and projects. Helping with notes became a habit and we shared lunches sometimes. He cares about me and a few seniors actually received a beating from him for ragging me occasionally," I said with a smile on my face,

"Wow, the guy is real smooth, Hil," he said vibrantly,

"Yeah, our friendship built better through the years. I've been building through the years,"

I heard my own mind him saying 'and I've been breaking through the years,'

I looked at him and he was listening to me, "Well, enough with Ryan. I'm a whole lot busy these days and Chief said me that you will be leaving by tonight. "

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'll give Ryan a call to pick me at night before you leave. You can meet him then," I winked.

He nodded.

...

The rest of day went undisturbed. Emma came to their cabin to apologize the behavior of her cousin. Tyson nodded and left. Emma was glad that he at least didn't go mad once more. Max and Kenny were happy to meet Hilary. Kenny and Hilary exchanged lot of talks. Hilary told all about her medical studies going well, avoiding Ryan in their conversation. Kai brought some pizzas for her arrival. She thanked him. Kenny showed Hilary all the battles and told about the upgradation on their blades.

Max and Hillary later went to headphones store to get some new CDs. The duo exchanged songs and danced a little cheerily.

"Dr. Hilary is a good dancer as well," Ray joked.

"Really, I'm not Doc, yet" she smiled.

It was almost eight when she decided to call Ryan. She went in balcony for some privacy.

"Hey, can you pick me now?" she asked,

'Sure, where are you, Hils? '

"I'm at G-Rev's cabin. I want to meet one of close friends here. He is too good, " Hilary chuckled,

'Who is he?'

"The world champ, dude?"

'Wow! I'm coming up, Hils! We'll go for an ice cream with him as well, '

"Alright, you better hurry up because he's leaving to Canada tonight at ten, " Hilary said urgently,

'Okay, I'll be there! Bye.'

Hilary kept her phone and smiled, "He cares so much..." Hilary said softly to herself. She stretched her hands, she saw Kai beside her.

"Oh," she almost got scared, "When did you come, Kai?"

"Just now," he said a little softly,

"Oh, okay. The sky is beautiful. isn't it?" she said dreamily,

"Who's Ryan, Hilary?" Kai asked. She looked at him thoughtfully for once.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all the reviewers who previously reviewed. Thanks so much: Naina, Christine, Solitude 13 Ezabella, Linn, Julia Fernandez Hiwatari. Your reviews mean a lot and I'm sorry if the updates have been delayed.

Also, I would like to **specially thank** the other reviewers who revived for my previous stories: Omm, Meethi, Guest11, Hilary and Misty, Riruru Sama, Lily, The Future Legend. ^_^ Your support meant a lot guys and I hope if you're reading this, you know that I've been very happy once when I received your reviews and had been motivated.

I hope this chapter was interesting and by now, there must be certain guesses and predictions about the plotline and about probably the pairings as well. I'm sorry if this was little dark but it had to be there. I already mentioned that in the Prologue.

Thanks for taking your time and reading. ^_^ Review. :D

~Simy.


	6. Confession, tipsiness and the Final batt

**Chapter 5: Confession, tipsiness and the Final battle.**

"Who's Ryan, Hilary?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him, "Ryan..." she paused, a sense dawned on her that Kai already guessed her feelings about Ryan,

"He's just my friend; classmate, precisely," she said hesitantly,

"I want to meet him, personally," he added,

"Why?" she protested,

"Because I said," he said coolly before keeping a hand on her shoulder. Hilary looked at his hand.

"You can meet him." Hilary blinked, "But he's taking us and Tyson to parlor, so don't take too much time," she explained honestly,

"Hn," he gave her a drowning stare,

"And...Kai," she looked down, "t-there, t-there is nothing between us...please don't force me or hope for yourself,"

He left her shoulder, she looked at him,

She looked at him with courage. He looked mixed up in anger, rejection, and ninety nine percent general Kai-ish coldness,

"I love Ryan," she confessed.

...

Tyson's meeting with Ryan went well. Ryan was very excited to meet him and so was Tyson since Ryan was Hilary's love interest. Hilary took care throughout their talks that Tyson's didn't spill the beans. Ryan had black hair and captivating black eyes. He was much like of Kai's personality in terms of height and physique.

Tyson admired to Hilary before she left that Ryan was pretty much friendly and caring and her friendship is safe. Hilary giggled at his comment but nonetheless hugged him once before she left. Ryan was a little slow in understanding people's inner feelings but cared a lot. His mature attitude to keep his cool was what Tyson appreciated the most.

Hilary wanted to meet Kai to tell him goodbye but he was nowhere suddenly.

Hilary looked for him but no avail. When she came back, she saw Ryan and Kai having a talk. She eavesdropped. It was like an inquiry talk that seemed. Ryan kept a formal talk unlike with Tyson where they were talking like they knew each other since ages.

Hilary left silently after their talk. "Take care, bye" he said as she walked away,

"Bye, Kai,"

She left with Ryan thinking of what she had said him. She kept quiet on her drive way back to her room on bike on the back while he drove. He noticed her silence and started,

"Tyson is cool. I must say you have got a cool friend," he stated,

"Hmm,"

"What about Kai? He seems like little possessive of you? Is he your cousin or something?"

"No!" Hilary said quickly and angrily,

"It was as if he didn't approve me as your friend, the guy's definitely got some problem," Ryan chuckled

"I don't care, he is a little stupid," Hilary said with fury,

"Well, leave him aside, what's there to down your mood?"

"Nothing, it's just-"she paused, "..nothing,"

"Hmm, I see. Anyway, Max was kinda cute, really. He seems a lot alike Tyson," Ryan said with pleasure,

"He is Tyson's bestie,"

"Looks so,"

"So, will you keep shut for the rest of the ride?"

"I don't know," Hilary sighed,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He assured coolly, his masculine voice having an influence on her,

"Thanks, Ryan, really,"

"It's okay. I hope you didn't forget about our practicals tomorrow, you have prepared. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd." she said, her mood get frustrating.

Ryan kept quiet for the rest of the journey, sensing she needs time to be alone and be herself.

.

.

.

"Yeah, I like this place, that's why I come here at weekends. It's interesting to see people enjoy their weekends, laugh off here," Ashlene said to her co-worker, Zane.

"I don't have any other option. My parents won't let me buy a car. I'm twenty. I can drive on my own," the girl said in whimper,

"Aw, c'mon, they want to earn on your own and buy with it, don't get them wrong," Ashlene smiled,

"Yeah, maybe. I'm tired, you know, Ash," Zane said as she packed fried rice in the aluminum covers.

"What are you talking of?" Ashlene laughed nervously as she cut some cucumbers,

"I'm tired of everything at home. This duty is distraction from my emotional and bloody sensitive mind to burst off," Zana laughed sarcastically to herself,

"You have issues at your home?" Ashlene asked curiously,

"Not with home, with the people living at home,"

"Hmm, I have never experienced it but since you are saying, I feel bad for you," Ashlene said frankly as she decorated the cucumbers on the salad dish,

"Thanks," Zane sighed,

"No problem, if you ever feel like to share anything with me, I'm just a talk away," Ashlene smiled,

"Hmm," Zane nodded and she went to hand the pack to the customer,

"Hey, did you watch the Tournament match?" Zane asked, " I really like that Daichi, he's so funny,

"Zane, please don't talk about the tournament, I seriously hate blading," Ashlene said in sudden anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I understand you, Ash. I'm sorry,"

"Leave it. Ever since that break-up and loosing Fulva, I'm not just blading any more. It upsets and brings sad memories, really." Ashlene said little angrily again,

"Calm down, leave that shit, let's go to a movie after this." Zane winked,

"Which movie?" Ashlene blinked,

"Hahhaha!" Zane laughed, "It's a new movie- anime one, surprise for you,"

"Hopefully, it's not sad romantic one, seriously," she said with wide eyes,

"I don't know," Zane shrugged, "It's just that I happened to watch the trailer and I liked it. I've two tickets anyway, I don't to waste the other,"

"I'll come, then." Ashlene said vibrantly,

"Ash," Zane chuckled, "Your mood changes too quickly,"

"Yeah, I know." Ashlene said.

The girls worked for an hour more till their time was over, talking in sidelines, and then after she informed Julia that she will be late, they went for the movie,

…

"Julia, where is Ash?" Raul asked as he cradled Ellie playfully, "She seems to be late,"

"Ah, she went for the movie with Zane, said she will be late,"

"Uh, okay-" Raul nodded, "Ellie spoke today," Raul said cheerily,

"What?" Julia asked with happiness,

"She said, 'I want to go out!' "Raul mimicked her,

"Ellie is growing fast; she will be an awesome blader." Julia chuckled,

"Probably she will defeat Tyson too," Raul giggled,

"Hope so," Julia whispered, "Hey don't talk about Tyson or blading or Tournaments in front of Ashlene, she will get mad," Julia warned,

"Uh yeah, I know," Raul rubbed his head,

"C'mon, let's go to sleep, there is no use in staying awake,"

"Yeah-" Raul yawned as they took Ellie in their room,

"And Ashlene Reynolds has become a successful surgeon today!" a sudden unfazed voice came as the door flung open,

"Huh?" the trio looked at the brunette,

"Ash, you are back," Julia said unsurely, examining her,

Ellie laughed seeing her mom, Raul feeling uneasy at the situation,

"Yahha! I'm back!" Ashlene tethered as she walked towards Julia, "Jules, sweetheart, the movie was soo awesome," her tipsy voice in pure bliss, "You should watch it,"

"Ash, have you drunk?" Julia asked with nervous smile,

"Y-Yeah, a little, sis. Zane and I were a little in the ocean of depression, so we hit it-" Ashlene giggled at the end,

"No problem, but-"

"You should have seen that hero, I love him. He is sweeter than your so called 'dog-loving-bastard'" Ashlene said tipsily, her voice coquettish,

"Ash, we will talk tomorrow, go and get some sleep, you look tired," Julia said wisely

"Ooww," Ashlene scowled. Raul just watched her, completely flustered at the drama,

"Raul, give Ellie to her," Julia beckoned,

"Ah-" Raul sighed,

"Thanks for taking care of Ell, "Ashlene said dreamily to Raul, "You are a very good da'dda" Ashlene giggled as she leaned and kissed Raul on his cheeks softly and very slowly. Ellie cackled laughing seeing her mom. Julia gasped silently and blinked a couple of times,

Raul stood petrified, blushed and frozen. He didn't responded even a bit and just blinked when Ashlene took Ellie and tethered to her room.

Raul brought his shaking hand to the cheek and rubbed it, "Did this really happen?"

Julia sighed and gulped, "Forget it Raul. Ash's little not her usual self. Don't worry," she tried to console her little brother,

"I-I," Raul stuttered, "I guess, you're right, sis." He said uneasily,

"Don't tell her anything about this later," Julia warned

"Yeah."

…

Ashlene changed her clothes lousily and thumped on her bed, going in a slumber. Ellie slept draping her tiny hand over her mom's neck. Raul and Julia lay straight on their bed, their minds completely shooting them with replays and questions. Both of them were thinking and had a hard time getting any sleepy. Just a few moments ago, Julia was tired and they were going to sleep, but this little drama has shocked them,

_Does Ashlene really think of me as Ellie's dad?_

_Does Ash like Raul?_

"Julia, I was thinking something,"

"Me too,"

"What?"

"About Ashlene," Julia said still frozen,

"Yeah, I'm just still not over it…"

"You will be okay…" Julia assured very badly, "Raul, do you like her?"

"What?" he said infirmly,

"Yeah, I asked do you like her? Do you like Ashlene Reynolds?" Julia asked jadedly,

"Not sure this moment. I like her as a friend, and…"

"And?"

"And that's it!"

"You think she still likes him?"

"Sometimes, her behavior says that," Julia laughed faintly,

"Hmm,

"Don't worry; everything will be perfect tomorrow like nothing happened, so sleep, you've to go to circus after Ash comes, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I remember,"

.

.

.

"And get ready! Here we have our final Match of G-Rev VS Black Chasm! So boys and girls! Breathe in now, you might hold your breath later!" Jazzman announced vibrantly,

"Alright, I'm going first like we have decided," Max nodded to himself,

"Best of luck Max," Ray wished,

"Take care," Kai said,

"Good luck, bud," Tyson winked.

"Thanks guys," Max smiled nervously as he walked to the dish,

"And here we have Max coming from G-Revolutions! Also also, we have our furious Jake from the black Chasm! Bladers are you ready?"

"Three! Two! One!"

The bladers launched their blades into the large dish which was large and hemispherical, except that there were sand storms originating at the center and snowflakes dropping from the edges, giving a weird mix of the elements as the blades moved in the dish. Draceil managed to melt down the ice instantly by the heat of its quick spin which seemed very disturbing, while Brequer, that is, Jake's blade was hitting the snow like its air.

"C'mon, let's attack and finish that blade," Jake said with a bored look,

"Oh really, you think we are this easy?" Max said with a frown,

Brequer within seconds crashed heavily at Draceil sending it at the center where sand storm has engulfed it. Max slightly jumped at that move. After a little spinning in the sand storm, he managed to move out and quickly continued knocking down Brequer with a growl on his face,

Jake seethed as he watched Brequer completely being out of control. Max finally shouted, "Draceil, water splash!" a new attack that Draceil has learnt during the practices,

This is completely different from usual matches, seemingly very etiquette and jarring. The water splashes comes like a tsunami hitting Brequer but it tries its best to escape. Jake seethes as he cannot do anything and Max's constant attacks don't even seem to deplete its power, Max just seems like he's growing stronger. Before Jake could think of anything, he witnesses his blade running away like a scared puppy and mercilessly dodging the attacks of the harsher water splashes.

"Argh! Enough!" Jake yells to himself and Brequer.

"Oh yeah, there is more until you are finished!" Max says loudly, his blonde hair sparkling in angst, "I will have to win, if not for me, it's for my team, it's for Tyson!" Max yells loudly and Tyson almost blinks and his mind is somewhat traumatized at what Max has said. His voice was more like he's compensating for something he's wronged to Tyson before and Tyson doesn't acknowledge. Tyson let go off the sudden feeling and says, "Max… are you okay?"

"I'm okay Tyson, you just prepare yourself!" Max smirks,

"Draciel, finish it off, NOW!" Max yells loudly in all his fury and Draceil trots towards Brequer and with one slam, shuts if off from the stadium, sending it flying in the air,

Jake stands there like he's been through a nightmare and just stares at its blade flying off and finally out of the dish,

"A-And, i-it's really over! The first victory goes to G-revolutions! Max wins this battle, oh; it's like a gift to Tyson, haha!" Jazzman announces cheerfully,

Max walks towards Tyson and smiles to him and other teammates who give them a proud look except Kai, who give his approving single nod to his friend.

"Ray, you should go next," Kai suggests as he sits down finally.

Kenny nods while Tyson gives an afflicted sigh, catching the attention of others, "What's wrong, Tyson?" Max asks worriedly,

"I'm not feeling good, I need time to clear my head," he says as he starts walking away from stadium. Max looks petrified at this reaction of Tyson and he feels like his heart has been kicked,

"I'm coming with you Tyson. We need to talk." Max says carefully,

Tyson gives a feeble unsure nod and the duo walks out while Ray isn't sure if he should go towards the dish or say something to Tyson,

"I'll go," Tyson says, his voice broken very harshly,

He suddenly feels heavy in his chest, as if his own cells are attacking him.

Max and Tyson go to their cabin,

"Tyson, please calm down, you know right that within few minutes, you've to battle the final match!" Max says horrifically,

Tyson is literally shivering and breathing in deep, he began squirming and wraps his arms and looks defeated and traumatized,

"What happened, Ty?" Max asked worriedly,

"I don't feel good, I want to die, I want to vanish away!" Tyson sniggers insanely, his face becoming darker and paler,

"Calm down, will you?" Max says harshly. Tyson laughs even more and though his laughter is feeble and wickedly insane, he is shaking and absolutely breaking,

Max is almost on the verge of crying and shouting. He slaps Tyson on his head,

"Get out of it! Cry! Please cry and get over it! You aren't yourself, Tyson. What's wrong! Cry or else I will punch you even harder!" Max almost is shivering but his voice is strong and influencing enough.

Tyson actually starts crying more like a kid and his stomach is doing uncomfortable things right now making him more cringe and squirm and crouch lower.

Max punches him even harder with which Tyson falls down, his body going limp as several thoughts passes his mind

Scenes and flashes of the past hit his mind like thunders. His eyes are wide and agape with horrific aura around him. He's more on the verge of going unconsciousness,

"_Fuck you and your title, seriously!"_

…

He's fully unconscious now but looks relaxed in his state. The ongoing match seems to be stopping anytime and he needs to be there before anything happens if he loves his title right now.

Max looks closely at him and tears starts making its way in his eyes and he's expressionless and frim right now.

Tears starts rolling down right his blanch skin as he watches friend lying down helpless. He know everything what he's thinking but is currently so helpless. Summoning a little courage, he shakes him,

"Ty, wake up, enough with fighting-"he shakes him more wildly attempting to wake him up,

"Hm?" Tyson's feeble heavy weighted brows flutters and an instant smile crawls on the blonde's face- a sad nostalgic smile like he has awaken the dead to alive,

"Are you ready for the final match?" Max asks with a wide smile, the comers of his lips on the verge of sobbing any second,

"What's wrong?" Tyson asks feebly, his brows slightly twitched upwards as he looks at his friend

"Nothing," Max laughs with a shake of his shoulders, a hopeless smile instantly plastered on his face, "We just fought and I hit you a little hard and you fell down, I'm sorry, please?" Max asks as he rubs his head and gives nervous smile,

"Seriously? I don't even remember anything you know," Tyson tries laughing but is too weak,

"Ray has tied up, I've heard Jazz yelling, so it's up to you now to win and save your title!" Max winks.

"Oh, I'm okay. I will battle. It is Rose from Black Chasm, right?" Tyson asks with a groan as he stands up and looks over his shoulder blades,

"Rose should be easy for you. You almost know all her attacks. Beautiquer will be fine. Just don't THINK ANYTHING ELSE!" Max says the last part a little strongly,

"I know," Tyson whispers sternly knowing what exactly Max is saying

Max places an instant meaningful kiss on his forehead shortly cupping his cheeks, "Win for yourself, and don't let her words bother you anymore. You have me, at least, anytime," Max says in a deep tone

Tyson flusters first but realizes that Max really does care for him so much.

"Don't worry, I'm not gay. " Max winks, "I still like Mariam and NOT JULIA!" Max says sharply, his features giving a hilarious flash,

"Sure, I know Julia is cute, but she's out of your league," Tyson says confidently teasing him anymore,

"Lol, might be- Hey wait! What did you say?!"

"Haha, cheer up! I'm gonna win this match!"

Kenny and Daichi looks worriedly at the corridor that is dark through which the duo had just left and there seems no hope that they will be coming any time soon,

Daichi instantly smiles and his face lightens seeing the two teens coming with winks and chuckles and thumbs up,

"There they come, Kenny!" He shouts

"Yeah, they finally are back!" Kenny gives a relieved sigh,

"Are you ready?" Ray asks carefully,

"Yup!" Tyson laughs casually before he sees Rose standing in front of him almost giving him a pleading look not to delay anymore.

"Is she having any problem?" Tyson asks,

"Maybe…" Kai says coldly with a blink of an eye,

Tyson looks at Rose, her brunette hair and dark black eyes reminding him of a certain someone. Rose flusters a little, she herself looking at Jake.

A soft music soothes the mood and for some time it's like it's a staring session from one to another bringing the sweet memories of moments of past. Rose's deep pools seem to look something inside the brown pools of the champ,

Within few seconds, they stand in front of each other giving solemn expressions to each other. Rose smiles to herself sarcastically looking deep in the crowds that are cheering for her.

"Shall we start?" they ask to each other

**We battle for the memories that are still left**

**We stand here remembering the courageous moments that linger**

**Looking in your eyes remind me of a certain someone**

**The hurt is profound and hidden very well,**

**I am here to beat you, but then I hear my own beat**

**Telling how important it is for you to win**

**I ignore and get my determination back **

'**Cause I'm not giving up,**

"Let's go!"

Tyson launches his blade, his face vivid with cheerfulness and lively light radiating from it. Max's words echoes in his ears and his spirit is lifted. Rose smiles at him but her blade starts knocking him instantly. Beautiquer is shining in grey light while Dragoon is just as it is. Dragoon clashes and knocks back Beautiquer while both the bladers are just staring at their blades, their expressions devoid of all sorts of fury and angst.

It seems like the liveliest moments of their past are flashing in their heads. Their expressions are solemn and Serene. Rose's brunette bangs are elegantly in all its glory, shining lightly. Tyson's front navy royal blue bangs are covering his eyes personably. His soft smirks would cause thousands of girls to fall down.

For some time, this isn't a battle. Their blades are knocking each other even fiercer and in perfect equivalence. It's as if no one has an upper hand.

"Ah! This is majestic!" Brad yells,

"Is like both of them enjoying the battle," Jazzman sweatdrops,

"Are they even concentrating?" Daichi asks in bewilderment,

"Doesn't look so," Max says carefreely,

The dish is hemispherical with a fire bowl in the center that freezes any time. The fire freeze has been difficult to tackle through the years and so this has been designed with a little edition. The dish is slippery and there is a heavy magnetic pull towards the center whenever the blades clash, so it's like the stronger blade should pull back and get rid of the attraction towards the center.

There have been constant flashes with a 'bang' sound at each collision. Both the bladers start panting hard as the attraction with each clash is fiercer at the center. They avoid clashing for a few seconds and just spin at their mean positions. They look at each other with judging looks trying to read each other. Finding no avail, both of them suddenly starts laughing manically in hysteria as they once more give a BLAST clash!

It's this moment when none of theirs repulsion powers works and they are destined towards the freezing fire. They look intensely as their attracted blades trot at the center. Rose clenches her wrist and looks optimistically at her blade, calming down softly and slowly as her blade is pulled way from Dragoon. Tyson gives her a nod and they escape the attraction.

"It's like they are together fighting off the fire freeze!" Ray says with a stupor laugh.

The bit beasts suddenly come out within few seconds of the slowing of their bit chips- Dragoon emerging first. Beautiquer is a beautiful angelic like bit beats with seraphic long baby blue body and dark blue feathers. Her round head is dome shape like with white glimmering light on its head.

"Beautiquer! Water flash!" Like a thunder strike, a splash of water hits the fire giving a smoke instantly.

"Dragoon, Turbo twister!" Tyson roars as he swings his hand round with heroic vigor.

The fire freeze is crashed with both the attacks combining and it's broken into pieces. With Tyson hollering the call of his attack, the fire freeze blows out like the shining gold falls out of the sight, leaving the dish free from the central attraction. While Tyson continues to summon his loudest of roars to strengthen his attack, Rose stares him in amazement, forgetting the battle for once.

"Its over." Tyson sighs. Rose nods and both the blades once again head towards each other with an extreme speed like it's a stronger magnetic attraction, but it isn't. A white light flashes at the collision leaving a trench like crack in the dish,

"Rose…she is indeed very strong." Max says in shock,

"Hn," Kai says,

The light gets cleared and both the blades are still spinning ever so impervious.

"This is s-stupendous!" Kenny says in utter disbelief,

Both the blades aren't shining since their bit beats are inside.

"Shall we end this, Tyson?" Rose smirks.

Tyson gives her thumbs up with a wink followed by her sharp yelp of attack. Dragoon and Beautiquer collides causing the entire stadium to witness the waves of pull back. The waves recede in its magnitude but are evident after a few seconds. Tyson is almost on the verge of sitting on his knees as the waves have bit him hard. Rose seethes to herself but manages to stand.

"Dragoon, are you okay? Can we do this, dude?" Tyson mumbles to himself. Rose is panting but takes a deep breath, "Go Beautiquer! Finish him now!" Rose yells rapidly,

Beautiquer rushes towards Dragoon like a predator while Dragoon is still spinning in its place seeming strong under its façade.

"Tyson!" Max and Kenny yells for him warning,

Tyson smirks softly, his corner of lips lifting ever so slightly; no one notices except Kai and that's when he turns and walks away,

"Kai! Where are you going?" Max asks loudly in worry,

"He will win; congrats to him before hand." Kai smirks as he leaves.

Beautiquer is growing fiercer as it rushing towards Dragoon. Within a fraction of second, Dragoon hurls it away with a mighty force like its power was nothing. Tyson just throws his left hand aside in air with his fist tightly curled, his calloused hand showing the tightened muscles in all glory, the scars and cuts clear.

Rose gasps but gulps down shortly, looking at the champion with confounded expressions. Tyson smirks clearly at her as he howls hysterically, "**FINISH HER NOW!"**

With one dynamic and vigorous potent strike, Dragoon kicks off Beautiquer out of the dish- Beautiquer flying at least six feet high in air before it lands far away. Rose is gasping lightly but her mind is almost like it's tattered.

Sad memories seem to recurrent in her head and she is lost in her thoughts. Her eyes are wide and don't blink and she is far from solemn and calm. Her mind is achingly running softer with every second through the time.

"And that's' over! Tyson wins the match! Girls and boys! Give HUGE applauds for the reigning seven times World champ!" Jazzman yells in loudest tone he could summon off.

Rose is broken from her trance when Tyson picks her blade and holds it in front of her, forwarding his hand slightly to hand her back. His expressions are firm and formal, absence of his signature lively smile.

Rose looks at him registering what is happening slowly; Tyson give a nod to her and she takes her blade with a mumbled 'thanks'

Tyson turns and starts to walk back, he knowing that she is gonna lash at him for winning. He just gets a feeling that winning for her was essential just like it is to him,

"Tyson," she whispers softly,

He stops without turning back, "You deserved to win this more than I do, and that's why you've won. So…Congrats, I guess," she says her cheeks turning hot but not red,

He turns and gives a cool, strong and formal smile with slight smirk. She smirks at his look and they softly break the look.

"Thanks," he says with a little laugh and turns back to walk to his team, looking at the camera, like he's intently looking at a certain someone,

Max and Daichi glomps at him with Kenny trying urgently to hug Tyson. It's a moment of pleasure and victory and it's hard for them to hold back. Even Ray is momentarily happy and says congratulations to Tyson. Tyson smiles at him lightly and the crowd cheers him as they jump off and are ready to glomp at him. His phone is ringing but Kenny ignores and he's way too ecstatic right now.

"Where is Kai?" Tyson managed to ask amidst his laughing through the cheers.

"He wished you congratulations before you even ended the match-" Ray says. Tyson nods and smiles sadly looking in the sky.

The team has received a victory party the next day by Mr. D and it's a cool night for the team- filled with lots of food for Tyson, a few fans being allowed to attend the party. Other teams are also present including the members who can keep their angst and jealousy in check.

"Tyson, are you still eating?" Max asks evilly with a chuckle as he stands behind Tyson who's rummaging some noodles.

"Not really, I'm just tasting them," Tyson says with a bare laugh, "Did you eat those extra spiced mustard pizzas?" Tyson grins,

"Lol yeah," Max says with a flush, "Uhhu Tyson, " Max playfully pokes Tyson.

"What?" Tyson looks at Rose who's dressed in all dark blue. Tyson smiles at her for once- the same intoxicated smile, she smiles back sweetly though- the moment is short.

"You've got a crush on her? Is it?" Max whispers with a chuckle,

"No chance," Tyson stutters, "She's cute but I'm not into her. Just know it Max; my first love was way too true,"

Max flinches out of his skin at the mention but he gulps quickly, "Hey, I mean, I though you're attracted to her?" Max says,

"Seriously no," Tyson says tiredly,

"Or maybe she likes you?" Max tries again,

"Max, don't get us wrong. I seriously got to know her only during the battle. That battle..." Tyson pauses as he once again looks at her as she laughs softly at Jake, "it revealed us to each other." Tyson sighs,

"T-Tyson..."

"I saw her brokenness and she saw my past. I saw her vulnerable feelings and her need to win this. At the start, we felt like really to lose to give each other the chance to win and we destroyed the fire freeze together..." Tyson said softly remembering all their moments of battle, "Rueful feelings of us got stronger and battled; eventually feeling the need of victory and that's how we ended it,"

"You needed the victory even more," Max whispered defensively,

Tyson gave an unsure nod, "Maybe,"

"Did you think of her..." Max asks with a tight knot on his stomach,

"All of our good times," Tyson smiled sadly and dreamily,

"T-ty-"

"And it's the time for Tyson to speak a few words on the eve of his splendid victory!"

Tyson nodded to himself and walked towards the small stage,

"I'm really not sure what I'm feeling right now through this victory. I've become the seven times World champ in the row and I know many of you think I don't deserve this but I anyhow ends up claiming it-" Tyson's serious tone turns into a smile and he winks. "I wasn't sure myself to be honest that I'd win this battle. Seriously speaking," he sighed, "I was too broken before my match. If today I'd won my match, it's because of the one person standing right there," He looks at Max and smirks amiably. Everyone looks at him and he's flustered.

"I'm really glad to have such awesome friends especially Max, Hilary and Kenny and oh others of course who stand through my hard times." Tyson smiles,

"Tyson, is this victory dedicated to someone!" A fan girl questions,

"Uh yeah, I'd have dedicated to her if she still was with me, I really wish; but I guess this victory is just way too precious right now- I'd keep it to myself, " He laughs softly at the end,

"Is it dedicated to your girlfriend, Amelia?!" another girl asks quite bubbling in curiosity.

"Amelia..." Tyson whispers to himself, "Yeah, I guess I still miss her; but I hope she accepts this dedication. I've been way too scared to dedicate this to her. I've been naughty with her- She's probably still upset," Tyson laughs painfully,

"Let's just cut this topic, girls" Max announces suddenly, "It's Tyson's personal matter. I request you not to indulge and make him upset about it anymore,"

The girls seethes but excepts the stern-like order.

"Well, I hope I can defend my title next year too and I'm very much curious to meet my next Rose like opponent. Best of luck dude," Tysons winks. Rose smiles at Tyson but gulps down her drink as the need of the moment,

"For all the bladers, it takes two souls to become one and give yourself a reason to win, a need and ardent desire to win." Tyson expresses passionately as he ends up his speech. Every one gives a general applaud and Tyson walks to his teammates.

"Kai, are you okay?" Tyson asks worriedly,

"Y-yeah," Kai tries to smile.

"He got way too drunk I guess" Kenny mumbles,

"Why didn't you stop them, Max?" Tyson asks casually as he picks his glass of wine,

"Not sure, didn't want to upset you really," Max shrugs,

"Now I really think you're gay," Tyson teases,

"Tyson! For the last time! I'm fucking straight! Please!" Max seethes,

"Alright," Tyson snickers playfully,

"Emma is staring at Ray since an hour, you saw that?" Max whispers slowly and cautiously,

"Huh?" Tyson looks at Emma and them Ray who's busy romancing with Mariah.

"He isn't even noticing." Tyson mocks, "Maybe she's making out for Daichi-"Tyson sniggers.

Max splurts his drink out and looks at Daichi who's eating with Gary- Gary being around Mariah.

"Tyson, you can't be serious," Max tries hard not to laugh,

"Mariam isn't here because of Ozuma- and that's why you have no task other than pulling other's legs," Tyson laughs,

"Pft yes," Max seethes.

"Hey look there, Logan and Derek!" Tyson says lively with playfulness,

Max looks on their direction and they are giving the possibility of killing before the death glares, Robin trying their best to stop them.

"Lol, its too naive-"

"I thought funny-"

The rest of the night passes casually with Kenny handling a tipsy Kai and Max and Tyson checking others and chuckling while Daichi eating all the food he can.

The next of the day starts with the team leaving for Japan. It's seven in the morning and everyone is sleeping in the flight. Tyson and Daichi are beside each other, on the window side, behind them are Max and Kenny and on their left are Ray and Kai. Everyone is sleeping deeply, and Tyson and Daichi are full fledge-ly snoring to their level best.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all the reviewers who reviewed previously: Naina, Cynefin, Jaya Avendel and JFH. ^_^ That means a lot. Do tell me of what you think of this chapter. How was the battle? Ash's behavior and all XD... Will see you with the next chapter soon. ;D


	7. Ashlene's qualm

**Chapter 6: Ashlene's qualm.**

Ashlene is in the bio-chemical lab, testing some blood samples that have been assigned to her in the morning. She doesn't have any problem with blood as long it doesn't spill on her. She is preparing the testing solution by carefully adding the chemicals in the other test-tubes and mixing them. Fred is working along with her. She has received a call from Zane. She didn't reply yet thinking if she will ask her for another movie out and she ends up getting drunk and creating some drama at home. She still doesn't know what has happened with her that night and neither Raul nor Julia ever dared to reveal it to her. Elli's playful chuckling at any interaction of Ashlene and Raul ever since that night has increased the dubious levels of her.

She looks pretty attractive even wearing a simply simple plain light green colored long top landing below her knees which are full sleeved and casual jeans. She wears the white apron and her hair is tied in a decent braid. Ellie has learnt much to speak in these days and she manages to say what she likes and dislikes eating and is becoming quite curious in learning how to cook. Though Ashlene lashes her demands and the poor girl just cries out and don't insist her mother, she effectively make Julia to teach her things she want. Julia sighs and often cooks when Ellie is sleeping or else she puts a chair and let Ellie sit on it and just goes on blabbering till she is in kitchen. On the other hand, Raul teases Julia to teach her better, Julia grunting at her brother's remarks.

Ashlene writes the reports of the tests and hands it to her Professor who checks them and nods and instructs her to guide the other students meanwhile. Fred is a little hesitant towards blood so Ashlene has the full rights to scare the crap out of him by bringing the blood test tube right in front of his face suddenly. Though the guy gets angry, Ashlene's sudden chuckling depicting her friendly soul stops his actions,

"I swear, one day you will be the reason for my heart attack," he says trembling in anger. Ashlene places a hand on her chest and says, "My Lord, I'm scared," in a serious tone and starts giggling, others finding it amusing. It doesn't happen most of the times but when it happens, everyone are lit up and they can't imagine a life full and full of studies and books without this little lively break which no one gives them anymore- everyone simply seeming incapable.

Ashlene has a couple of friends here too with whom she hangs out at lunch and at breaks. Though she is almost a bright student and scores an above mediocre percentile in all practicals and examinations, she makes sure she studies optimally and doesn't lag back because of any reasons. Because where there is determination, there aren't reasons.

She returns home tiredly, the way back to home was unusually filled with traffic and she got too tired driving it. She sees Raul preparing to leave for circus and she offers him to wait for a while till she can prepare something to eat. Raul hurries up and kindly denies the offer. She sighs at his attitude. He is almost keeping her at an arm's length and she barely gets time to go for a walk with him since he joined circus. She is sure that something definitely happened that night and both the siblings are highly reluctant to trigger the topic. She gives him some money to grab a sandwich midway- directly handing him without his permission of acceptance. He keeps quiet but later keeps back the money on her table in her room.

Ashlene prepares her food along with Ellie's, meanwhile Ellie keeps playing with her soft toys. She takes cares not to trouble her mom whose mood seems not too well today. She may end up getting some beatings or lash out, so she plays quietly. She comes quickly to the table and eats without any tantrums. Ashlene is happy about her attitude but doesn't express it. She instructs Ellie to play take a bath and get changed and dry her hair properly and keep the changed clothes in the rag properly.

Ashlene looks dull and tired and lies on her bed after instructing Ellie to not make any noise,

"Ellie, Aunt Julia will come back within few minutes. Tell her I just slept now," Ashlene says in an ordering tone,

"Okie," Ellie replies,

"And when Da'dda comes-"Ashlene realizes at what she just called Raul as Ellie's dad, "just tell him to eat something. Okay?"

"Okay mom,"

Ellie quickly takes a bath and is busy with herself dressing like a princess drying her hair effectively. She has started speaking quite of words and has recently got a craze of cooking food. She troubles Ashlene to teach her mom but she knows its better to not ask her most of the times since she lashes out or gives her a little beating on irritation. However Julia is a different case. Julia can't do anything but listen the little girl and places a chair in the kitchen and let Ellie sit on it and keeps on blabbering about preparing food. Raul teases her to teach her better, and Julia scoffs at his interference.

Julia notices how cleverly Ellie combs her royal blue hair. Sometimes Ashlene really misses _him._ Sometimes he is not any dog-loving-bastard that she calls. She wonders why he had cheated her. Why has he not even called her to apologize even once? She sighs as she thinks about him. Sometimes it's all their good times she thinks of and longs to be with him. She remembers him pinning her to wall and kissing her passionately with full of lust and love. Were all those moments false? Were all those needed nights all a lie? How can he just leave her? How can he not know that he has a two year old daughter who is beginning to imagine and give his place to a different person no matter how much that other person cares and loves her?

Tears stream down her tired face remembering him and she wonders how she hasn't been able to hate him after all he has done. He perhaps is with his new girlfriend, enjoying his life or with that same girl she saw with him that day in the dark room. She slides down beneath her blanket and smiles cruelly to herself in nostalgia. She could hear Ellie switching on the TV and subtly lowering the volume. Ellie has been crazy about animes concerning friends and adventures. Ashlene drifts into a sleep hearing the mumbled giggling of her daughter.

…

Julia arrives at home and is greeted with silence except the voice of clashing blade that are coming from Ashlene's room. She treads quietly to her room and sees Ellie watching the Beyblade Tournament match.

"E-Ellie, turn off the channel. Mom hates those Beyblade thingies and matches. She will lash at you." Julia says in a whisper with horror on her face,

"No problem- the match has is just about to finish. I mean, mom just slept."

"Ok, mute the volume," Julia says with a childish scowl,

"No!" Ellie protests with a same scowl,

Julia attempts to shut of the TV but Ellie threatens to increase the volume if Julia does anything. Julia seethes at her actions but sighs. Her tired eyes land upon the TV showing the match between Tyson and Rose. She scowls almost murderously at him and darts off the room.

"Bloody Champion!" Julia hisses,

_Maybe because she didn't win the battle- _Ellie thinks wickedly about Julia's actions.

Julia rummages through the kitchen and find boiled rice and curry prepared freshly. The sight makes her more famished and she attacks the food quickly. After an appetizing diet, she sighs contently and calls Raul. He doesn't pick.

_Maybe he's busy with training._

Ashlene wakes up at seven seeing her alarm buzzing crazy. Ellie immediately turns of the TV and Ashlene doesn't notice. She smiles at Ellie for sitting quietly at the chair.

"Good girl, baby," she says little drowsily. Ellie smiles back.

Ashlene gets fresh and starts preparing for her oncoming exams. Julia comes to look at her.

"Ash, let's eat first. You look dull." Julia says carefully,

Ellie indicates Julia that her mom isn't in a very good mood,

"I'm fine, Julia," Ashlene says firmly,

"What's wrong with you? Are you hiding something?" Julia asks sharply ordering Ellie to leave the room. Ellie complies and leave.

"I said I'm okay." Ashlene says a little rudely,

"No, you are not and you're being rude and I'm sorry about that." Julia snaps,

"Julia, p-please leave me alone. I've to study." Ashlene says jadedly,

"Fine, I'm not bothering you. Do what you like." Julia stomps off, shutting the door hard.

Ashlene feels pangs of regret of her harsh words. She was just trying to be nice with her and wanted her to stay healthy. She slaps her head at her actions. _Shit girl. You're definitely a mess._

Nonetheless, she starts reading the text of her magazine starting with Pharmacology. Her head is half spinning but she manages to complete a good portion with somewhat determination till ten. She lies down wondering what she will say to Julia. Raul hasn't been the best with her. There was something between them really wrong. Did he have repulsion from her because she was a little too sticky? She sighs and goes out of her room slowly. She shuts the door softly and sees Ellie playing with her soft toys, instantly smiling seeing her mom. Ashlene frowns in fear looking at her daughter.

_Even her smile is like her father- flirty and infectious._

She gives a tiny smile and knocks at Julia's room,

"Come in," Julia says coolly,

Ashlene walks in slowly an sees Julia working with some books,

"So…" Ashlene mumbles,

"Do you need anything, Ash?" Julia asks like nothing happened but there is a slight hint that she's upset with her.

"Y-yeah," Ashlene says timidly, "I want to say you that I'm sorry…" Ashlene says weakly,

Julia turns and looks at her. The brunette's face is filled with expiation and dejection. She looks tired. Not physically but mentally.

"Hmm, I will only forgive you if you tell me what's wrong. Did Raul tell you something?" Julia asks.

"Nope, he doesn't." Ashlene pauses and looks courageously in Julia's eyes, "Julia, tell me what happened the night I got drunk?" she asks

"N-Nothing," Julia shrugs strongly,

"There must be something. Raul isn't himself, he avoids talking with me, didn't eat anything before he left and didn't take the money I offered him for snacks," Ashlene explains worriedly,

"Oh!" Julia says with a little shock, "Don't worry, I will talk to him,"

"No, I mean, I want to know the reason why he is behaving this way." Ashlene says strongly,

"He might be stressed off due to work, probably," Julia reasons,

"S-Still,"

"C'mon, don't say you were tensed because of _his_ behavior,"

"I was a little worried but I think Raul is really stressed," Ashlene tries to smile,

"Yeah, that should be it; c'mon, help me correct these books," Julia asks.

"Sure. Are the kids at school fine or are they one kind of devils?" Ashlene asks with laughter,

"They are fine," Julia sighs, "because they know that if I've lost my temper, the bitch inside me will be insufficient for them to handle," Julia smirks,

"That's perfect,"

…

Raul returns home extremely tedious and weak, his body limp and feeble. He thumps at the couch and is breathing weakly. He regrets not eating anything and working like clock for the rest of the day. Julia asks him to get fresh and tells him that she needs to talk. Raul guesses that her sister's mood is not well and he's going to receive some chiding. Raul isn't in the mood to hear any shit. He is way too tired. He simply nods and closes his eyes.

Ashlene returns from kitchen keeping her plate of rice after she ate and notices Raul lying on the couch. She blinks at him when he spots her back,

"Hey," Ashlene stutters, "Do you want me to bring the food on table?" she asks unsure if he will reply back.

"Sure, yeah- NO! I mean, Julia said she will get for me." He says quickly and turns to other side. Ashlene feels hotter suddenly and her heart is doing abrupt unhealthy exercise,

"Hn," she deafly mumbles and goes to her room,

"RAUL!" Julia shouts at him and calls him in the room,

"What's wrong, Julia?" he asked with slight anger in his voice,

"Come in," Julia orders,

"Julia, I'm in no mood for your fanatical unbearable, unstoppable lecture. Seriously," Raul snaps at once,

Ashlene hears them but is afraid to face them. She eavesdrops through the door,

"Fine, I will talk to you, later. First get your unhealthy, tired body a fresh bath and dinner, then!" Julia snaps back cruelly,

Raul goes to bathroom and shuts off the door harshly. Ashlene comes out.

Ashlene looked scared at Raul's shouting. She walked out of her room and her steps were slow. Julia looked at her and blinked.

"Ash! You okay?" Julia asked concerned,

"Hm," she gulped and felt extremely helpless. She was feeling scared and insecure and wronged. She didn't know what to do, where to walk or cry or sit or stand there. She suddenly wished if she were dead. Ellie quickly ran to her mom and wrapped her,

"Mom!" Ellie hugged her mom rightly right trying her best to console. This act aroused uncontrolled silent streaming of tears from Ashlene's eyes.

Julia gasped and put a hand on her mouth.

"Ash, please don't cry-" Julia was cut off as a half-dressed Raul came out of washroom witnessing a dramatic scene.

"What happened?" he asked softly, with less remorse,

Ellie took her mom to her room and shut the door from outside; she gave a hurtful and angry look to Raul, almost her nose sniffing before she went to her mom's room.

Raul stared at her unbelievably. He was hurt a little by the look Ellie gave her,

"What's wrong?" he looked at Julia,

"Ellie knows everything...she sees everything. It's important for us to hide away things from her. She is clever." Julia said dumbly in air,

"She knows everything except who her dad is actually," Raul said bitterly before he went to his room,

Julia stood there for few minutes thinking everything profoundly. She didn't talk to Raul. The next day was followed by a warm weather showing up.

Raul and Ashlene completely avoided each other. Ellie was her usual self but didn't talk much with Raul. She made it clear with her attitude that she's clearly upset with Raul for his behavior with her mom. Raul apologized Ellie but she ignored. The little girl was stiff when it came to hurting her mom. Raul wondered what would she do to her dad if she found the truth.

He sighed at the thought.

Raul tried talking to Ashlene when she returned in evening but she completely avoided him. She didn't even ask him for food.

"Ash, I'm hungry," he tried once more with urgent hope,

"OK, I'll bring your food." She replied very formally.

Raul sighed. She served it with a still hurt face and left him alone to eat,

"Ash, will you not talk to me?" he asked with a sigh of light tiredness,

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, dude. I'm just- sorry. I wasn't myself." he said sadly looking down,

"Why?" she questioned,

"Ellie knows it. Can't say." He looked at Ellie. Ellie blinked in confusion not understanding the reason. She shrugged.

"Tell me and you're forgiven, "Ashlene demanded. She was doubtful that something was wrong and a feeling of qualm took her over.

Raul stood up, looked down, feeling uncomfortable uneasily, "You kissed me and said that I was good dad for Ellie," he said lowly,

Ashlene gasped exactly understanding what he was saying. She stood flustered, "Please do me a favor and don't let Julia know that I told you. She warned me and I obeyed her. Telling you today became a necessity," he reasoned,

"I'll perfectly take care," she said quickly. Ellie nodded to herself.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks flushed,

"Now you know why I was a little not myself,"

"Hmm," she nodded in agreement, "I'm sure that was pretty embarrassing for you. I am _really sorry."_

Raul smiled, "Now that you know, I'm sure I will forgive you. We can be back like we were."

"Thanks," she smiled unsurely, "I will iron my clothes," Ashlene left subtly trying her best to skip this really embarrassing situation.

…

"_Oh yeah, what did I exactly do?"_

"_Seriously, you want to know?"_

"_Yeah, please,"_

"_Well, you first drank way too much, and then you walked like a crazy drunk man towards me, asked me for my jacket, and when I refused,-"_

"_I must have took it by myself, lol,"_

"_Nope, sweetheart, you gave me a harsh kiss and took me from the center of the party with my very much reluctance," _

"_S-Seriously? You are kidding, right?"_

"_Sadly, I am not,"_

"_T-Then?"_

"_I took you to my room, and you slept on my bed, I locked my room so that you don't come out in the middle of night pulling some act,"_

"_That's why you weren't in your room!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

Ashlene smirked nostalgically as she pulled her dried clothes from the ropes in her tiny balcony, dumping them on the ironing table.

"Can I help you?" Ellie asked,

"No dear, just don't spoil the pressed clothes, that's more than enough,"

"Oii, I can press your clothes too, you know. Let me try," Ellie pouted,

"Listen Ell, mom is way too angry right now, so please, go and watch some movie show,"

"Okie. Can I watch the Beyblade Tournament?" Ellie asked without thinking,

"WHAT!" Ashlene asked with wide eyes,

"Oh, I mean, m-mean, the new anime?"

"Don't you dare ever buy a Beyblade or put that bloody channel! Got me, Ellie?" Ashlene said dangerously,

"Yess!" Ellie gulped and bowed,

.

.

.

College started for Tyson and he reluctantly started studying. Most of the times he wasn't eating but just lifelessly staring at those books he didn't want to. Blading can't be his career for earning money and he seriously can't risk anything anymore. He struggled ever harder trying to pass. Cost and Management Accountancy wasn't his piece of cake. Max was doing , while Kai pursed with M.B.A, Ray continued with M.A, his being the easiest. Tyson sometimes wonders why in the hell he has taken this course. The tournament ending of Year 2018 was something that no one thought would be something like this- not that tough like they thought. Rose wasn't the toughest and worst of opponents but the bladers found it hard to give up for each other initially. It was their need to win. The celebration was just of one day at Canada and the next day was followed by them witnessing a lonely house where they were informed that his Grandpa was admitted at hospital.

Ryu got worse than before. His coughing grew terrible and Doctors said that he might need to be admitted in hospital. He often complained of pain in his left side of stomach to Tyson but Tyson didn't know what to do. Doctors were doing their best and the year was coming to an end. Soon Christmas will arrive and he hated to spend it in sadness when his Grandfather was practically suffering from ailment and pain. Kai and others occasionally consoled him when Ryu got unwell. The guys were loyal.

They sometimes stayed nights in hospital, when it was needed. The financial burden of bills sometimes soared and they found hard to meet. Not even Kai could help. He himself after third Beyblade Tournament left his home formally, and went to Mr. Dickenson to express his decision. He was sure that the man wouldn't turn him down. And it was that time when Ryu made an agreement that Kai will be treated like his own Grandson and he could stay with them as long as he is alive. A few months later, this agreement was extended to Max and Daichi, later joining Ray. However Max occasionally visited America to meet his parent that no longer bothered about him as they works kept them more busy. Ray sometimes visited his native country. Usually that didn't happen since Mariah and others met him almost once in a year for Tournament matches each year. Daichi sometimes went to his village to visit his father, but he liked more to stay with Ryu who was much like his own Grandpa. He occasionally teased Tyson that Ryu was more of his Grandpa than Tyson's.

Each year, Christmas tree was prepared by all of them and Hilary too used to be there, her presence lingers bitterly around, especially for Kai. Kai let go of her from his mind but sometimes missed her badly. Nobody has noticed his secret longings that come very rarely and he manages to keep them safe within himself. This time, it would be a blessing if Ryu gets discharged before Christmas and could be with them, under the comfortable roof. Tyson's heart has been breaking ever since he returned to Japan. He felt that he shouldn't have defended his title this year. He should have stayed with his Grandpa and taken care of him. He can get back his title next year, but not Ryu after he's gone. Sometimes, he simply walks in Ryu's personal Ward room in hospital and just stares at him in pity and dismay, expiating every minute he stands there and witnessing his condition. The simple coughing and cold has rendered the man so weak and feeble. It was hard for him to digest the fact. The fear of losing him brought brokenness to its peak to him. His mom was no longer there, his father stayed away and his brother got married off and has his personal life to carry on and there are hardly any chances that Hiro will come to live with him if _in case_ anything happens. He has such a deep attachment with his Grandpa that he gulps down every inch of fear that unravels in him bitterly to avoid thinking of any such misfortune ever happening. At times, he kneels in his room, closes his eyes, let the tears fall down and silently prays in his heart for his Grandfather. He has taken him for granted and hasn't been the best Grandson,

"Give him health; give him more life, _please!_ Don't let me live this life without him. I can't, I can't. Let _me_ die before he does or else take us together…"

From outside, he doesn't cry, he tries his best that his voice doesn't crack anytime. He doesn't want them to acknowledge that how badly he's injured. Max knows him but he knows that it's better if he pretends that he doesn't know, because Tyson will_ not like_ knowing that Max has full idea of his feelings. He consoles him in his own way.

Kai wasn't the harshest person when it came to Grandpa. He just feels jealous how lucky Tyson is having such a wonderful Grandfather. He smirks at the fact that Voltaire doesn't have a good guy like Tyson though and he also wouldn't have been any good with him in Voltaire's last days if he was somehow with him. He feeds light soup to Grandpa when Tyson is sleeping, in his cold and solemn attitude. That just lights up the heart of Ryu seeing that he truly has five grandsons for him to love and care. Max always motivates and manages to make Ryu laugh once in a day or if Daichi adds up, Grandpa feels no longer sick.

Daichi himself sometimes felt utterly hopeless and sad about Ryu. On outside, he is very much okay and seems carefree but inside, a responsibility haunts him to get Ryu well soon as possible. He isn't sure what he should really do beside what guys instruct him to get back his older Grandpa back. He cannot understand how ray could be so calm and composed though he takes responsibility of buying medicines, bringing clothes and other needs- a worry and fear seems out of his soul for this old man.

Days seemed to be passing and no avail. Ryu just couldn't get better enough to get back home though his condition didn't got worse. Christmas came and they all prayed for his health. It was the worst Christmas ever for them. They spent the whole day in hospital getting to help out nurses and fighting back the fears of Grandpa getting any worse or any delay. Tyson silently cried the whole night on terrace bearing the cold winds of December. His ruffled soul was alone and crying that night. His condition was unwell the next day with pale face and light fever. However he got well by evening.

Grandpa got discharged on 29th December, adding a light mood to warm up the New year's eve they could celebrate together.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey people! How are ya! I hope you all are doing well with health and life. (:

I haven't talked to you guys properly after I'd started publishing this story here on FC. So basically, I'll just tell you this - Like most of my stories you know, this is a Tyson centric fic. Yes, so don't tell me to give major roles to Kai. There are many other romance tales of Kai and OCs or Hilary on FC. You might read those if you're interested. Don't persistently tell me to pair Ashlene or Hilary or any other girl with Kai. I never said Hilary or other girl/OC is paired with Tyson. I just mentioned that Tyson had a break up previously because of which he's still upset and if effects his life presently. Kai may have/have negative role over here and if you don't like it, it's fine, you don't have any compulsion to read. There are many stories of authors who are my besties/friends whose stories I read even if Tyson has a bare role or its KaiHil or KaiOC. As long as the story is not damned M rated or horror type, I read. Yes, my regular readers do know I've a liking for Tyson, quite greatly. I like the just the way he is- his eyes, his smile, his hair, his attire which might be so simple, but still. I love his attitude, his way of battling, his silence, the way I've explored him through my journey in FC. And even I love all those authors and respect them who have this liking for Tyson, even if a few do slash fics. Still, the way they discover him in most ways apart from his relationship, I like it. I do appreciate them. And even **I've** my moods, damn, I do have impulsive likings and all. So I may just not read up fics that may be about my favorite pairing (TyHil) if I don't have the mood or liking. I just don't get that urge or feeling so… so that's me. It's my wish and I've my freedom to read/review what I want and to continue/discontinue. It just like you guys have. AS for the subjects that are presented in the story, talking about Medicine, this is still my favorite which I'm not doing unfortunately, and have to take Dentistry instead. So because in real life, I couldn't do it, at least I could narrate the experiences of my characters who are doing this- Hilary and Ashlene in this case. Ryan is again one of my favorite characters and as many of you might have been hinted that there is Ryan/Hilary in this story, but again I've not said this. So it's basically your thinking on the basis of what I write but still, I'm not giving any conclusions to your conclusions after each chapter. I will respond to your review but I may not reveal everything what's actually to be known later for you.

I may actively be present on FC, but if I don't get the feeling I just don't read fics even which I priorly followed or used to read, so no hard feelings. And a huge thanks finally to all the supporters of my story and Tyson lovers. To all the readers who didn't review, thanks again if you're reading this with hope and likeness and are Tyson's fans, just like me. I'd know you- so, if you review me telling me your thoughts on which I can give comments/corrections, where I feel to, not conclusions, again. Because this is a story, not a shot, you have surprises ahead and you learnt subsequently of what's exactly happening or what happened once. And I'd be very happy to know that you support Tyson, and thus eventually me. So yeah, do review if you feel so. I'd be happy, ;D I'd be motivated, happy and active to post my next chapter. I'd post my chapter because of happiness, not because of this compulsion that 'Oh, I've posted this story, so damn, I've to end this for once.'

So, finally here are all the readers which I know, from whom I really felt I got support for posting my story. Firstly, **Solitude 13**, who is Tyson's big fan and we have familiar thoughts. Secondly, **Linvn89**, she is a wonderful person with quality review and thoughts that really motivate me, I'm grateful to you buddy. :D. Thirdly, **Jaya Avendel**, with her again quality review and thoughts. Fourthly, **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari**, for her cheery persona and thoughts in the review, depicting her excitement. Thanks to others as well, especially Neha, Lily, omm, wings of Pegasus and all those who supported me especially in HMITR.

This story is more like season, each season corresponding to a year's time, starting from 2018. What happened in previous years (2014 continuation till 2017) will be shown as flashbacks as whole, later in the story. I've few chapters to dedicate that; don't worry. Meanwhile, the italics in the ongoing chapters indicates the brief scenarios of past. When I've built up Ashlene, it was to show the strength, the weaknesses of a girl, her ability to educate herself, fight the crisis, her ability to control her craves, handling a daughter, her ability to love a guy and cope up with a break up, to deal with her college life and siblings like Julia and probably about Raul and much more. Just let me know your opinions (not orders) about what you prefer for Hilary and Ashlene (for pairing) and guessing. What do you think? What do these girls really deserve?

Thanks again for listening me up! Do review if you feel so, especially Tyson's lovers/fans or Ashlene fans? XD Honestly, don't you feel Tyson is one such impulsive sweet personality? Just let me know at least how many of you (all readers who review/not) know Tyson's birthday date?


	8. Contrite for Mike

**Chapter 7****: Contrite for Mike.**

**Year 2019:**

Ashlene qualified her Second year of MBBS with super colorful marks last year, Fred being next to her. Now she has started with new academic year. The Second Year has been tough and was of 18 months and she hadn't been able to clear it in first attempt due to her break up and pregnancy coinciding at that time, so she had a repeat but she did her best this time. She met Fred during that time along with her new batch-mates. She has been way too happy ever since the Results came out and Julia wonders how skillfully she studies with efficiency that she even manages house-work, weekend duties and her three year old daughter as well. Raul and Ashlene went well. They no longer had any tension in between their relation, it went smooth as friends. They still went for evening walks whenever it was possible. Raul hasn't been kicked out ever since he last joined and his working was adding much income to their little family.

Ashlene has taught him to make pancakes and he prepares them usually whenever he can. Ellie's birthday has been on its way and they are curious to celebrate it- Raul and Julia are preparing for her gifts beforehand. Ashlene advises them not to give her anything since she has been becoming mischievous and clever. However the little girl is way too clever and hard-working. She cleans the entire house minus kitchen, washrooms and balcony before the arrival of her mother followed by Julia. She dares Raul not to stop her and the poor guy can't refuse her wish. Ashlene rather says Raul not to prevent him. Ashlene has been planning to join Ellie in a nearby school after next year. Soon after few years she could take up a job earning tremendously than what she's doing now. She has cut down all her expenses.

She hardly goes to shopping and spends the weekends with her friends after working with whatever she earns, saving some amount for Ellie's and other necessities. Ashlene sometimes feel that she should leave Julia and Raul for once and go to her friend's place when things go uneasy between her and Raul- but she dismisses the idea when Julia constantly make her realize how much important she is. More than Julia, Ellie has been a constant source of support and motivation to her and the reason for living. Sometimes she gets way too frustrated but then she realizes later that this struggle is just for few years. Julia and Raul have supported her through her hard times and she will make their lives better when she would earn. She dreams of moving to a better house with them and turning their lives comfortable. Julia no longer would have to work for so many hours and getting tired.

Basically Julia is four years older than Ashlene, so the girl understands the latter one pretty better. Ashlene has asked her many times about her love-life but she just says that she is not interested in marrying or getting in any relations. She is happy living with Raul and her. That makes Ashlene swear that she would never ever leave Julia alone. Julia and Raul too have lost their parents at a young age and they too have led a hard life working for their own survival. How would they probably ever get time to make out for others? Things seem sadder for them to her. Ashlene wishes for Julia to get a real life, for her to fall in love, to feel the love and be happy with that lucky him but her thoughts come to an end when she thinks about what happened with her own self. She leaves the topic. It's better for Julia to not get this into this thing rather than being broken for her rest of her life. For Ashlene, she has a very deep hidden feeling that Julia's life has more to it. However she doesn't know how to know about it. Raul has never helped either.

"Ash! I've brought these ribbons and balloons. Do you think they would be sufficient?" Julia asks with her features smiling brightly as she shows the colorful ribbons to her,

"Julia!" Ashlene dead-pans, "Why have you bought these? These weren't needed! Why to waste money!" Ashlene scolds,

"C'mon, now don't start again please! I'm very much excited about Ellie's birthday!" Julia chirps,

"Hn," Ashlene sighs, "Well, thanks Julia. I mean it. But you really didn't need to waste your hard- earned money on these sheer things. This ribbons and balloons, streamers will no longer exist on the next day,"

"You know what," Julia smirks, "Just two days to go and then comes 6th June! That is her birthday. Okay?" Julia says cutely,

"We had some ribbons left from Christmas last year, we could have used it," Ashlene mumbles annoyingly in childish manner,

"Enough, let's eat something, "Julia smiles victoriously,

"Fine," Ashlene sighs,

.

.

.

Ryu has been doing well and the boys took care of him better. Tyson learnt to cook edible food and that was one of the biggest things he has ever done besides blading. Somehow, he has secured 78 percentile in his exams and that really surprised all of them because none of them managed to secure more than sixty-five percentile in their exams. Tyson himself was shocked and he twice checked his result sheet if it really was the so mentioned score and if it really belonged to him. He sweat dropped at the praises that he was getting by his formal classmates and Lecturer. Gaining this degree was very much valued and has scope for his earning in future years. He just needed professional experience after this. Then become licensed, obtain employment as a Cost accounting Manager and finally get Professional certification.

He was laughing nervously the whole day at the stunned faces of his teammates and Grandfather when he announced his results. Max buttered him too much for his achievement playfully. Tyson being flustered about an accidental big good deed he has done- got 78 percentile. He could get licensed by the end of next year and then he could take up a new job by next Christmas. Imagining this brought lot of grinning on his face at an instant. Ray, Kai and Max would too be taking up jobs by the end of next year and that would really be a big change in their life. Till now it has been Tyson's championship cash that has been spend along with Mr. D, who provided some fund because the other teammates were staying with the ONLY two actual members of the house.

"Nah, T-man will not give me any money. You will keep all your money with ya. I know!" Ryu giggled patting Tyson,

"Grandpa, I'm not selfish and I won't be in future either. I will take a part, a small part and give you all of it! I said you this for the millionth time, please stop it," Tyson laughed with anger,

"Time will show T-man! Time will, definitely." Ryu smiled sagely,

"Fine, we will see about it," Tyson sighed.

Tyson sometimes wonder how excited his Grandpa gets thinking about him. Seriously this course was very grueling and tough. This wasn't his cup of tea and though he took extra years for clearing this course, he had made through it, well almost, and getting such an unexpected percentile surely lifted his spirit, or in one way, burdened his responsibilities with expectations. For him, this was a different feeling- like- This was like accidentally an amateur blader who just learned launching and staying in dish managing to hit the title. He chuckles thinking about it.

Ray has not been actually jealous of Tyson, but a feeling close to it. Kai didn't mind. He knew that it was pure luck he has secured this percentile. Sometimes he wishes if he stayed back at Voltaire's place, so that he could have easily become the CEO of Hiwatari's corporation without much efforts. Nonetheless, the regret is too late. He has to study and earn well on his own. He looks boringly at Tyson, who is dreamily smiling seeing his result card,

_Don't worry Tyson; the seeming future of yours isn't bright._

He seethes briefly internally.

Kai leaves the dojo for once to clear his head. Its dark and the sun have just set. The street lights are somehow not even switched on. He looks down, his hands in his pockets of his baggy trousers. The street has never been any barren like or hard. It used to be so smooth, the recent earth-quake seems to disrupt its' flawless texture- he notes. He appreciates the silence in which he is walking; the voice of the crickets is soothing. It's relaxing to hear them. The breezes aren't cold, but amiably cool.

He decided to rest for a while in park which is still a long way before he reaches. He sees a few cars passing by and then it's all silent again. His calm state is disturbed when he hears the sniffling of a certain someone. His eyes widens at the sight- a girl in her early twenties leaning against the pole, crying- someone familiar.

He approaches the girl carefully, "Excuse me; are you okay?" he asks, his cold voice that could have frightened more the girl,

She turns at him and stares at him with fury in her eyes. Kai gasps but just stares her back,

"What are you doing, Rose?" he asks in lowered tone,

"Why do you care? You really care?" she asks spitefully, her tears still evident,

"I was just asking, it's fine if you don't want to answer," he says coldly and starts leaving,

"Y-You seriously can live with that guilt inside you. Can't you?" she says with a sad smile,

"Rose, listen, that wasn't my fault. I didn't know about your brother. I didn't kill him!"

"You killed him, Kai… and you just can't find a way to let go of your guilt from your shoulders that day…" Rose says with sinister chuckle,

Kai remembers the day when he walked away from Tyson's and her final battle just predicting and getting drunk on the next day at party for not being able to handle his guilt that nobody except her knew.

He didn't know how to handle that guilt of what he has been responsible off.

_Alexander has been taken in the punishment chambers after he had lost his battle to Tyson. Tyson had no idea of what was going to happen with Alexander, or else he'd have willingly lost that battle to save a poor soul from being bruised physically so much. _

_Kai joined the demolition boys and sided with Boris. Tyson had no idea about it that time. He just wondered where his captain disappeared suddenly. His day was exciting meeting all the teams he'd previously fought- The White Tigers and the All Starz. But at the end of the day, he was a little unsure of the obscure events unravelling. _

_Kai was training with Boris with strange cylinders filled with liquids and chemicals lined up at his sides. A guy with brunette hair, about twelve was called. His name was Mike. He was called to battle against this dual haired blader. He has been already told his punishment of losing this battle. He was one of the strongest bladers at that time. He was confident but the evil glinting in the mahogany eyes of his opponent scared him slightly. He was so much scared of the punishment and the torture that the sudden thought of it made him nearly unconscious, _

_The battle started and Kai was very much very well aware of what punishment Mike will receive if he loses the battle though Kai wouldn't receive any if he would lose. However, being his dark self, he was just hungry on using Black-Dranzer and didn't care if Mike would lose and face the consequences. He longed to see that scared expression on Mike's little face._

_The battle went well and Kai was almost loosing. However within few seconds, the tables turned quickly and Mike lost very badly. Mike caught his blade with sweaty hands. He was shivering just imagining what he will be facing in minutes. He was so much driven by the phobia that the thoughts of suicidal were in his closest proximity. _

_He kept moaning in fear and kept shouting as the fear reached its peak inside him. He was taken in the dark chamber where a few lights near the large slabs were lighting, containing all the chemicals and other equipment's of research. They left him for few minutes since they had some work to sort out. His fate was not so far. He was driven by terror and dread of torture to worst limits. He missed his sister so much. Rose was fortunately never part of this cruel Biovolt. However she knew about his brother suffering here and she tried her best to get him out. She tried contacting Tyson and seeking help from him and his teammates from little before and she didn't even know what was right now happening with his brother._

_Mike took an injection, filled it with some chemical randomly and injected in his blood. The reaction was spontaneous. He yelled the moment the liquid got mixed up in his blood. His nerves were shrinking and his muscles tightened revealing his bones. His hand started to pain severely. He got a mild headache leading to unconsciousness and a nausea feeling with which he qualified. The reaction spread in his entire body and he was dead till those men arrived for his torture. Later they informed Boris who ordered them to burn him and there was no remorse of Mike's loss. _

_Rose got to know the entire thing later, a few days after the tournament and when she got to know that Kai has been allotted for battling Mike; her rage was boundless. She wanted to find him and avenge him. Her tries were all futile, had no avail and the ghost of revenge from her mind got slowed down. Kai did come to know that the guy died but he had no idea how. He grieved briefly with slight guilt that in one way he has been responsible but the guilt got washed off with time. _

When he saw Rose, a brief memory of Mike came but he pushed aside the feeling. It was not until he heard Jake talking about Rose and her brother, Mike and how he got killed through suicide. Kai was staggered when he came to know that. Rose couldn't battle him or else she would have crushed his blade under her powerful fury of revenge.

When she fought Tyson, she wanted to win- to show Kai if he knew about Mike, that she hated him and would want to defeat him in the battle. She didn't have the courage to confront him and she left him- just inwardly cursed him. She wanted to battle Kai but unfortunately couldn't. Kai couldn't watch her loosing that day; it was way more painful seeing her struggle, he left when his inner guilt haunted him. That day at party, he saw how much she was breaking.

"You killed him!" Rose snarled, tears slowing like rain through her cheeks, "What would have you lost if you'd just once lost that battle to him! My brother would have been alive today!" she bawled,

"I didn't inten-"he protested, his brows highly tensed up,

"Did you know what it feels like to lose someone you love?" she asked in hiccups, her voice murderous one second and then broken other second, "Did you ever loved your parents or anyone! Any friend or brother! If you'd, you'd have definitely known how it really feels, how it hurts, how it breaks, how it _bitterly breaks_," she said hiccupping badly, her face red and voice busted,

He kept quiet and just stared at her, the expiating feeling growing worse than it was years back.

"I would have killed any of your friends to avenge you, but why should I when they don't deserve or bloody you don't even like them!" she laughed sarcastically, her face glowering,

"Y-You…" he wanted to say something but he frowned harder finding it extremely awkward to justify himself,

"T-That day, in that battle, I wanted to win against Tyson; so badly. We saw each other's feeling and past that day in that battle. We initially had a feeling to loose willingly for each other's sake. He saw me, my losses, my pain, my reason for the victory…I saw his reasons, his needs, his brokenness to win the title badly. He wanted to win, for her, for Amelia…" she said sadly looking down remembering that battle and smiling nostalgically.

"Amelia…" Kai shuddered hearing that name.

"At the end, we fought against our needs and wanted to win so badly, I guess his need was way too stronger than mine or perhaps he was way too powerful, honestly. I wish it were you in his place, I would have killed your blade and you!" she snarled viciously.

He glared at her. She did the same and more powerfully.

"You don't know Tyson. Stop saying all that shit. He fights for himself and not for that girl!" Kai said coldly.

"There is more to what you know about him. Our feelings were exposed like we could do telepathy. You will never know what it is like to see someone else and be influenced, in short, you don't know your teammate quite much or properly," she sneered,

He grunted but kept quiet, his eyes blinking and looking at her to understand her.

She kept quiet and looked at him, as if she was reading him,

"You know what, to be honest, I really don't feel you regret right now of what you've done to Mike. Just hear me, I will NEVER forgive you. I'm tired of this hatred feeling for you eating my own sanity through the years," she said weakly, her voice still fumed up,

He looked worried and sad. He just wanted to tell her that he is really sorry but he just couldn't say that and even if he does which he said a few moments back, there are nil chances she would believe him. He is rather expecting to receive mockery laughter at his apology.

They look at each other tersely. She blinks and scowls,

"Shall I ask you something?" she asks a little better,

He is shocked but nods,

"You hate and are jealous of Tyson. Right?" she asks in a tone of sarcastic joy,

"Hn-" Kai gasps, suddenly taken abrupt by her declaration which is actually true. He himself is perplexed at the moment.

"Yes, you're right. You do hate him." She answers to herself and leaves. Before he could call her and asks anything, she is gone and he is left staggering at his own self of what he had done.

He has a stinging remorse of being responsible for Mike's death but currently a large part of his mind is thinking that his rival actually knows everything about him being responsible for Mike's death and about Rose. That's the reason he was somewhat sadly staring at Rose in the party. He understands now.

It was just so unsettling that every good thing happens to Tyson and not to him, but was he right in snatching those things from him and rendering him weak? Was he right in being jealous?

He suddenly remembers Tyson smiling and grinning and being way too happy through previous past years…Being with _her_ and all those days.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thanks to the previous reviewers. I'm not sure if this story is quite popular just like how HMITR was but anyways, here we are. So probably this is the last chapter before I go to Hiatus because… I guess college will start soon and I will be busy, so no updates for few months. And… a heart jolting news for me- my results might be announced anytime- tomorrow or day after tomorrow so I'm a little lot tensed and worried xD *sweatdrops*

Naina: Hey, I can't update the day I've updated the chapter obviously; so patience, buddy ^^ Anyway I hope you're doing good. :D

Guest11: I didn't understand what you wanted to tell in your last review. Can you please clarify it *sweatdrops*

**REVIEW** People! This might be last time I might be seeing you, so if you want me to do some one shot, do tell. I will try by best ^^


	9. Ellie's question, Tyson's introspection

**Chapter 9: Ellie's question, Tyson's introspection.**

Ellie's birthday arrived falling on a Monday, just reviving from the weekend. Ashlene bought cake from her mere earnings and though she was fully busy with college soon starting up as this was her third year, she managed to help at house with birthday preparations. Julia corporates fully, after, seeing how the brunette fought against even for sleeping. Her schedule changed and sometimes weren't even properly scheduled and her affiliated hospital for work out was also quite far from her home college.

Julia decorated the hall and brought a cute frock for Ellie as her present. Raul gifted her small Bracelet. Ashlene felt bad that she couldn't bring anything for her daughter but she somehow managed to buy a small cute ring for her, the royal blue color adding to her majestic beauty. Ellie always called herself the better ones than her mom and Julia.

"My hair is the best. They aren't easily seen around." She used to brag cutely. With her fair skin and same colored eyes like her mom, she looked splendid. Sometimes Julia worried how this girl would be one good at flirting, troubling all the guys. Ashlene then quickly retorts saying that all the guys aren't stupid.

Ellie giggles hearing them, personally the little girl find no attraction towards the being of the opposite sex.

Ellie wore her casual new jeans and a full sleeved green top, she being way too happy for all the importance she is receiving today. Ashlene arrived tired at nine in evening after a tedious day and managed to help Ellie with her dressing. Though she is extremely tired, she tries not to lash out at her daughter, and keep her anger in check.

Ashlene lies on her bed straight with her hands wide away from her head and guides Ellie about all the accessories that the girl demands.

"Why aren't you getting dressed up, mom?" she asks combing her hair.

"Simply, I'm very much tired." Ashlene said feebly,

"Oh. Do you want me to iron your clothes?" Ashlene smirks at the offer of her daughter but nods a no.

"If you want my cosmetics, its-"

"I'm okay with this. I hate those foundation, compact and lipstick. It's boring and foolish!" Ellie says coolly,

"Oh really, well, you already are much pretty today," Ashlene smiles,

"Thanks." Ellie smiles back adorably. She blinks and reads her mom, "Can I ask you something?" she says casually,

"Ask, Ell,"

"Promise you won't be upset,"

"Hmm, fine,"

"Sure?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Did my _real da'dda_ hurt you?" she asks. Ashlene almost springs out of the bed hearing this and stares at Ellie, "Who taught you the concepts of fathers!" she barks,

Ellie shrugs, her composure cool, "No one particular, just the cartoon anime,"

Ashlene sighs but still is holding Ellie's shoulders weakly, she bows down her head, "Real da'dda was a good guy, but something happened to him and he became a bad guy." Ashlene explains.

"Oh, and then?" Ellie's eyes widens,

"Nothing, we fought and I left your da'dda," Ashlene says with weak sigh,

"Alright,"

"Do you want to go back to him?" Ashlene asked with perturbation growing inside her,

"Nope, I just want to see him once, if you allow me" Ellie says carefully,

"Sorry, I can't." Ashlene kisses her daughter on cheek, "I'm a very bad mom, Ell, but I really want you to give a very good life. I'm not doing much for you. All your needs are fulfilled because Aunt Julia is working. Never in your whole life hurt her, never. Always take care of her even if I'm not there," Ashlene says deeply,

"Okay," Ellie seems a little worried and burdened,

"If you want to stay with your real dad, Ell, I will send you to him but you won't be happy there, as what I think. It will be complicated for me to live without you and you can't be comfortable much there. He will accept you but I won't stay with him. That's the condition. It's up to you whether you want to choose him or us…" Ashlene says clearly and dearly,

Ellie doesn't answer and seems to be thinking. Ashlene is hurt by her silence and her heart is throbbing in fear, "I am with you." She replies but her expressions are solemn. Ashlene sighs but still is very much scared.

"Did da'dda become my real dad because you married him?" Ellie ask unsure of her question,

"It doesn't require marriage necessarily," Ashlene shrugs,

They hear Raul and Julia calling for the cake, and taking photos, and all.

"Can you…" Ellie hesitates, "Can you marry Raul?"

"Ash! Come dude! The cake will melt down!" Raul calls as he opens the door.

"Coming Raul!" Ashlene says suddenly, her face scared as if she saw a vampire,

"What's wrong? You looked like I scared the daylights outta ya!" he chuckles,

"Nothing," Ashlene shrugs and Ellie sighs fearfully. Raul wraps an arm around her and smiles. She smiles back unsurely, a feeling of protection there.

The mother and daughter exchange silent words before they come out. Though Ashlene has been active in cutting cake and all the aftermath enjoyment, her mind still lingered on that one question that Ellie asked,

_What should I say her? I can't marry Raul. He is more like friend to me. I seriously don't love him lik-_

"Ash! Be careful!" Ashlene blinked and within seconds, her face has been creamed up,

"Julia!" she shouts and the girls spend the rest of the cream creaming each other's face and even Raul's hair.

The birthday goes smooth and Ellie finally falls asleep. The trio cleans up the mess before they go dead tired to their beds.

_What should I answer you, Ellie?_ She wondered about Ellie's unanswered question.

The young mother sighs as she thinks about the questions her daughter asked. Ashlene has no idea of what she wants to do. Till now, she never thought of any second marriage. Actually, _she could never forget about _him_ still. She still misses him and wishes if one day he would ask for her forgiveness. _She is not sure if she will readily forgive him or ever but she longs for such thing to happen.

Marrying Raul…the thoughts seem to cut through her veins and leave a stinging guilt if she ever would do. _His_ face with sad solemn expressions come in her mind and the sight in her mind is enough for her to never forgive her own self if she ever did any such thing.

"_I'd never cheat you. I can't believe you are doubtful of me, you doubt me, my love for you…" he smiled in nostalgia and looked utterly crushed and crestfallen, tears threatening to spill any second if he blinked even for once. _

"_I hate you! You cheated me! I saw it! How can you lie so…"_

"_What did I do…" he hiccupped audibly, she unknowingly wept bitterly," What did I do to get us to this point…that it leads to me loosing you in this moment." He said with light shakiness," his face streaming with unrolled tears._

She finds it very hard to trust his words. He had cheated her. He would never do such intimate acts with his just friend if he truly loved Ashlene. The scene passes through her mind and she groans in disgust. Feeling she shouldn't think anymore, she closes her eyes, her own eyes welling up,

She picks her phone and open her gallery, and browsing it quite down, she clicks on a few pictures, in which they are grinning at each other, smiling serenely, making funny faces, a few of his own pics she had taken while he was sleeping or working in his room. She attempted to delete them many times but somehow just left them wherever they were. She closed her phone and put it on the side table.

She felt light–hearted and weightless as she closed her eyes, looking at his beautiful daughter lying next to her. _ Wonder how much stupid I'm. Fuck, Ash, how can you miss him after what all happened! He never even called or texted you once though you never blocked him anywhere._

She felt her body heating up uncomfortably; she sighs and wraps her blanket tugging Ellie closer to her and trying to be dead for some time.

.

.

.

Ryu was better than before. His coughing had stopped a few months back and he was properly recovering. Tyson took care of his Grandpa better and always talked to the old man about anything so as he would talk back and he would be convinced that the old man isn't heavy at heart. Tyson prepared breakfast for him and sometimes missed his own when time wouldn't suffice to prepare anything for himself,

He would lie and leave in hurry telling that he had already eaten or grabbed in lunch. If he was lucky, he would have some money and he would buy something. He sometimes wished if there was some professional future in blading so that all of them could have pursued easily in it. Many of the times, he wanted to work anywhere and earn some money, but then there are his demons that yell and scare him by telling that how awkward it would be for a champion to work for some earning. He knew that this was just mere thoughts and stupid self-contradictions but he couldn't drive them away. Moreover Grandpa never asked him to work, so he never faced much self-argumentation.

Grandpa still got up early and broke the logs that would be brought to him. It was easy for him like nothing affected his skills.

The boys stayed quiet for most of the times. The dinners and lunches would be the only time they would gather at one table for eating. Many of the times, Ryu wasn't with them. He ate in his room- the reason, his timings usually altered.

Since there were quite of months before the date of the Beyblade Tournament would be announced, they would practice for just an hour or so and spend the rest of time in studying seriously. Later, they would be busy in training and would be missing their classes in case the Tournament doesn't coincide with their college vacation.

Tyson could feel that there was something that definitely lacked in his life, in all of their lives, but the only thing was that they seem to be perfectly okay with it. He knows deep inside his heart, they don't like him; they are somehow being repelled by his demeanor and achievements.

He is currently working on his latest allotted project class-wise and is doing some research through a few books he had brought from library, arranging files in his folder and gathering a few tools. As he doing it, there are subconscious things and interrogations lingering in his mind.

_Was it so wrong to defend that title? Was it so wrong to love her? Was it so wrong to secure that percentile? Why do they don't like me… If something is wrong with me, what does staying with me means? Why did they remain my friend years back? We had fun. We laughed; we battled like friends, not as rivals. I feel as if I'm living within a house where its members want me to be ruined. _

He reads again the concepts of 'Accounting and control of cost labor', his one hand holding the side of book and other hand in whose palms is his face resting.

Kai and Ray have been extremely distant to him. He tried talking with them but their curt demeanor and answers and uninterested attitudes made him to leave them on their own. He seriously doesn't want them to tell to leave his house just because of their behavior. He can't force them to be good with him.

He wasn't his own immature self. He did works, ran errands, sometimes even cooked for them, and took care of them when they were sick, though it was a rarity. But after all he has done, he at least doesn't deserve such attitudes of them. All of it seems like nothing. Silently, he is the one who suffers it. Grandpa doesn't notice this, their dislikes for him.

Tyson never confided anything about such matters to Ryu and the poor man was so oblivious to this happening to his own Grandson. He just seemed to see the good in all of them.

Max stopped eating lunch with him at college, didn't smile at him when he passed by, gave that boring and unwanted expression to his presence and practically hurt him in all the teensiest way possible. Max was on his way of being aloof. He occasionally talked to Tyson, so that things wouldn't become suddenly fragile.

Things began to clear up to him. These guys whom he considered as brothers and friends are actually those who don't want to see him and his presence is disgusting for them. Lunches weren't the same. They ate separately. Everything seemed to be falling apart and by the will of their own; and there was nothing that he could do to keep it okay.

Tyson talked to Ryu whenever he felt isolated and distressed. He would talk about his day and everything, not particularly about his teammates. Ryu had silent ways of easing the burdens and fears of the blunette.

Everything became too monotonous and cliché. The same regular silent rejections of his presence, ignorance to his talks, light comments as if he had done some big sin. He was tired of being tired. There was nothing he could do and it often hurt him. He sometimes wished to directly talk to them- Ray and Kai and ask the reasons of their displeasure.

Was there something he had really done wrong to them?

What was it that everyone got away from him? Why he was bitterly and silently punished for? First his mom, then slowly his dad, and then fate took Hiro away from him. Hilary was one good friend who also parted with time-the girl was serious about her studies and career. Though she remains extensively busy with projects and her medical studies, she manages to talk to him once in a while. She left him too anyway; and then was _her,_ who came into his life like a blessing and happiness and then she was gone too, and that was the thing that _hurt him the most._ And now, it seems like his friends will be leaving him soon. He will have his grandpa who never left his side and always took care of him. He will be there, and only him.

Sometimes Tyson felt guilty of a few times when he was rude in his childish manner to his Grandpa and did lot of defiance towards his works and duties and perhaps hurt him.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes when he notices after long standing that the old man stirred from his sleep,

"Yeah, I'm okay," he smiled,

"Good, I made some boiled noodles for you, chicken ones. I'm not sure that the are tas-"

"Ah, no problem, bring it! T-man is learning, I don't have any problem dude," Grandpa said in a light tone with cheerfulness ever,

"Sure," Tyson smiled heartily and rushed to boil the soup once again. He noticed Kai making some green tea for himself. He ignored his presence. Tyson knew that there was no point in trying anything. Right now, his mind focused on boiling the semi-hot soup,

He rushed back to the room carefully, and placed the small bowl on the side table.

"Haha, smells delicious!" Grandpa laughed,

"I really hope so," Tyson said meekly,

Tyson stood quiet and noted how carefully and cautiously his Grandpa was devouring his soup. He didn't ask about how it was. He simply didn't. Ryu was careful not even to spill a teensy bit of it even in old age. He was way too perfect and still strong. After he was done, he sighed contently and placed back the bowl,

"So, was it edible?" Tyson chuckled hesitantly,

"Yeah," Ryu winked and gave thumbs up.

Tyson nodded and looked down, his eyes showing his state- crushed by sadness.

"Hn?" Ryu raised an eyebrow,

"Everything okay dude?"

"I am sorry." Tyson said in a low voice.

Ryu blinked and didn't say anything, confused mentally but he stared.

"I haven't been the best grandson to you. I probably hurt you so many times by my loud mouth and snide remarks. Perhaps it's that's why I face the consequences of my deeds now." He said lowly. There was nothing that could be heard. The room was killed with quietude and deafened by silence.

Ryu still didn't say anything and was listening to Tyson carefully. Tyson wasn't finished and receiving no response, he silently got the cue to pursue his talk,

"I was selfish. I left you. I went away for the tournament even though you were sick. I always troubled you with Kendo practices. I payed no heed for getting or improving good grades. I was reckless and always burdened you. I'm the worst person ever…because good things and satisfaction in life is always achieved by righteous and honest people," Tyson finished, laughing briefly in nostalgia at the last sentence that he said,

Grandpa attempted to get out of his bed and slowly did. Before saying anything, he just hugged Tyson and embraced him. Tyson felt his heart light, as if he felt relieved for being forgiven,

"You aren't my immature Takao anymore. You changed…" Ryu whispered, tears already dotting his lids.

"Why aren't you satisfied with life, Tyson? You've me. Did I fail in completing your needs anywhere? Why are you sad…" Ryu asked wiping his confined tears in eyes and looking courageously at Tyson.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel good," Tyson kept quiet. What was he doing? He can't let this old sick man worry about him. He can't tell how torturous his friends' attitudes have been. This was wrong. Stop,

"I just felt that I should seek your forgiveness," Tyson laughed,

"You're long back forgiven. I'm happy, you learnt so much and quickly. You cook for me, and it's way too tasty. You secured flying marks, what else would I desire from you?" Ryu said softly with smile.

"Thanks," Tyson smiled, "C'mon, you need to sleep. Don't stand here holding me for long," Tyson scolded,

"Y-Yeah, see my legs are aching now," Ryu teased, "These pains are always my friends at night. They go away as the rays of dawn hit the sill," Ryu yawned lightly and closed his eyes,

Tyson closed the lights, "Goodnight, Gramps," he smiled and slightly shut the door. He had still long way for getting a longing sleep from tiredness. He took two hours to complete his charts and folded them carefully before wrapping the in newspapers and tying it with rubber-band.

"I guess I should sleep,"

He grabbed a cup of milk before he slept. He noticed how everyone had already slept. Seeing them so calm and serene, in this moment where they didn't look at him in rejection was so good. He was still happy that they are sleeping soundly.

He tiptoed quietly to his room and witched off the lights.

_You know Dragoon, sometimes I really feel bored._

The bit chip glowed. _Talk to me then, _The ancient beast said in his mind,

"I don't know what this feeling of self-dejection and rejection by them is. It's so weird. I feel like I am wrong somewhere. You are always with me. What's wrong with me, Dragoon?" Tyson said almost interrogating the beast,

_Nothing, you've been nowhere wrong. The people around you are wrong._

"I asked for forgiveness to Gramps, he forgave me," Tyson smiled clutching the blade,

_I know. Gramps loves you a lot. He knows you are clean and pure at heart._

"Clean?" Tyson gasped, "I don't smoke. I've given up that. My lungs and heart _are_ clean!"

_There are troubled souls. They are of different types as far as I've noticed everyone till today when I'm by your side. Your soul is troubled one too, but its positive. You are affected, by pessimism around._

"Seriously? I like what you are saying. Continue," Tyson nodded,

_The others souls are also troubled ones but they aren't affected. They have been the cause of sadness to others they have wronged people so their inner demons always curse them and taunt them. They can't be happy and they can't let others be happy, at least those around them._

"I get it now." Tyson mused,

"I guess I'll sleep now. I've to get up early tomorrow." The blunette yawned before he fell into a sleep,

_You know, you've never been wrong. It was the people around you who made you do the wrong side of things._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Naina and Beybladetk for reviewing. :D I hope this chapter was fine. I somehow was free today so I thought to post and trust me college is getting too tiring and tedious. I'm doing okay with life. I've convinced myself to shut up many times and just move on. Life's always tiring probably. Writing at least eases your mental affliction. Review guys. ^_^ I hope you're enjoying the story. :D


	10. Classmates, College life

**Chapter 9: Classmates, College life.**

"Really?" Delia blinked as she found hard to believe what she just heard, the words said by her roommate,

"Yeah," Hilary smiled softly, her face lighted like moon,

"Are you sure you aren't studying this weekend- that is tomorrow? We have test, Hils! TEST!" Margot said incredulously.

"Don't scare me. I'm sure I will do well. I will stay up all night and revise it once again." Hilary said with defense,

"You are likely to sleep like the whole day then, tomorrow," Margot said with narrow doubtful eyes, more like teasing her,

"That won't happen! I will take red-bull!" Hilary pouted with angst,

"Your choice, solely your choice," Margot bowed sarcastically,

"Enough! Now let me study. Go to sleep, both of you," Hilary said tersely,

"Are you sure you can study with the black head in your head?" Margot chuckled wisely. Delia shirked in laughter.

"Don't bother me," Hilary said calmly, her face not flustering even a bit,

"Tell us everything after you come back from your date," Delia winked before she covered her head in blanket, avoiding Hilary's death glare,

"Sure, sweetie," Hilary said in vicious sarcasm.

She pulled the curtains and switched off the extra light and took out her notes and material, keeping the pens and highlighters ready for the rest of the night.

She was a little happy when Ryan casually asked her out. It was only for a movie, a new anime movie that was released. There was a little tantrum on this anime movie since the trailer has been released among the barbarians of the class. She was just hearing them and never even bothered. She was neither interested in their debates or that whatever movie. She was only going, _because_ it was Ryan.

This was the first time among these years that he had asked her. Their bare and tender friendship had made quite of progress in a few years. She didn't mind whoever asked her out, but wisely rejected them. But this was different…

Her mind soothed as she realized how everything would feel paying after she studied and go out tomorrow. Pushing aside all the thoughts, she opened her book and starting reading them with all the concentration she could muster. She had a heavy dinner today. She was feeling heavy and uneasy. She stood up from her desk with the book and started reading it by walking and taking rounds in her room.

The rest of the hours went well till the early dawn and she had enough coffee that she was totally fresh through the night. Finishing enough that was required; she stopped walking and thumped on her bed, looking at the clock once more. Four forty-five. She sighed. Washing her face and checking her phone once, she resumed reading again.

Her incredulous reading session continued till nine-twenty in the morning when she was completely drained off. She kept an alarm and dozed off after eating a bare cheese sandwich and orange juice. There were a few cheese jars they had kept in fridge. Orange juice packs have been brought by Delia and she kept for emergency needs, whenever they had light snacks to eat. They didn't face much problem for eating. Delia always gave first preference for eating healthy diets and Hilary and Margot often got scolded for neglecting their meals occasionally.

Delia was tall and pretty charming by her face. She had large grey eyes and short black hair. However she had quite of repulsion towards others who were even a teensy bit uneasy with her presence. She was sensitive with security and comfortable presence.

Margot on the other hand resembled Hilary in her physique. She had light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was a little weak when it came to physical rigorous running or any exercise.

Hilary won't be probably awake till one or two. Delia and Margot had full rights to shut up their mouths and emotions while she was asleep, or miss beauty sleep will haunt them dangerously if she gets angry.

.

.

.

Though Kai knew that Tyson had full knowledge of what he has done with Mike few years back, the fact that he stayed calm and didn't reveal anything or talked about it had stirred curiosity in him. This was something weird. It seemed unlike him.

But why should Tyson stir up things that were a part of past? He didn't like embarrassing people, seriously.

Kai's routine was something different. He got up at six, took a shower, makes something light for eating for him, headed for practicing till eight-thirty, then packs his bag and attends the classes. Tyson woke at seven fifteen or something. He got ready till eight along with gulping down rushed-made breakfast. Sometimes, Ray prepared breakfast for everyone and they take it along as lunch with them or else they prepared separately. It depended upon the blader's mood.

Max and Tyson practiced for half an hour and then would walk to their common institute. Tyson rarely used bike if anyone was willing to escort him on a walk and if he wasn't late. Same old jokes, same routine, same faces, same disproval of his existence, same practices, no battles, same days and same nights, he felt like he was living the same day again and again and over and over.

Max sometimes along with him would go to ice-cream parlor at weekends and that would be something only different.

Kai returned home at four-thirty and they ate lunch together, which was prepared by Ray or sometimes both Ray and Tyson if Max bought the ingredients not present in kitchen. The later part of the day included studying and practicing if anyone was in mood and preparing dinner if that was required. There weren't much problem concerning lunch and dinner. Tyson however prepared meals for Ryu himself. He didn't give anyone responsibility of it. He himself wanted to serve his grandfather to whom he felt he was in debt.

They studied quietly, ate in silence, even the dinners would include those formal, 'pass that', 'I'm done,' … Kai and Ray however battled in practices and kept a little bond, not at arm's length, seriously.

…

"Seems you're tired and sleepy, didn't sleep well last night?" Max asked as they entered the ground of their University,

"Somewhat," Tyson yawned, "I had quite of notes to complete. I didn't get time to jot down all the points during classes," Tyson reasoned.

"Haha, you're taking studies way more serious than before," Max grinned,

"Have to, this is quite different. This course is tough. It's already like I've wasted two years because of my laziness. It will be five years in total next year which was supposed to be done in three years." Tyson said little scared.

"Y-Yeah," Max sighed in the same way.

"You will do well; keep up the hope and spirit!" Max cheered,

"Thanks bud!" Tyson laughed as he high-fived and walked into his class, Max heading for the next floor.

Tyson strode in the class, his muscles of shoulders little tensed up due to constant launches of the previous hour. He was greeted by a few girls; that was like it happened every day. He gave them a fake smile and took his seat, the middle row of the middle column.

His class was mediocre-ly large. Large glass panels on the left side and small window on the opposite wall to see through the corridor expanse. A white board was in front with a cabinet and small table of large height. The middle row was for him- because he wouldn't sleep because of the breezes coming through the panels or would get irritated by any nuisance through the corridor.

He relied upon a few class prodigies who were kind to talk with, unlike others who sped in their explanations and conversations. He walked to Grace, one of the kind cutie he teased to, and returned her notes with a slight bow and mumbled, "Thanks". She smiled a little and nodded, before returning to read her notes and preparing for the class. He felt quite sleepy in the first period and after lunch break and he hated those periods. Absolutely.

There were times, he would take a tissue paper, wet it by water in his water bottle, and wipe them straight over his closing eyes but no avail. He hated when it didn't work. He wanted to sleep and he could have slept if he took any last bench, no one would bother and question him unless he didn't snore. But that's what he'd done for a few years back sometimes and wasted two years alternatingly, and he didn't want to waste much time any further. This year and the next!

That's it. He thought. Part 1 exam was like a nightmare and he took way too long and there was still time till next year for Part 2 and he shook his head at the thought of ever taking more years for it.

This was CMA Finals, no kidding, and there was no kidding risking anymore and spoiling his future. No chance. He felt fine with Strategic Performance and Management. It wasn't quite a headache, but the most intriguing task was dealing Cost and Management Audit and he definitely needed Jack and Grace for getting his mind some info and understanding settled in his head. The duo helped the Champ. They were the simplest people with no problems in their life- Tyson thought. Both of them dated last year but never let anything else to be affected. They were fine being friends and helped others unless they weren't any trouble-some makers. Reading and getting the info spoken out by the Professors stick forever in their brains was like eating a chocolate cake. He didn't envy them, not really but the curiosity got over him sometimes.

Still, he was wrong judging other's lives and perceiving their lives not containing any discomfort. Everyone doesn't need to show that, like he himself behaved like quite fine and okay and everyone assumed he was the luckiest guy being the constant World Champion with everlasting fame and good friends. He also was doing fine and perpetuated in this CMA world, which wasn't everyone's cup of tea. Many gave up after a failure to pass; he didn't. And he simply didn't or felt grieved over his failures. He might have had that feeling of losing and that shit feeling of 'unworthy' if he'd lost his title or failed in bey-match, but this wasn't the case. His negligence in studies though might have wasted two years, but still, not ALL capable and quick students have cleared it in three years. His negligence was like, sorta blessing in disguise or he would have been grieving over this like he was doing it for every trivial yet _meant _thingies in life.

A few times he has been asked if he was still not dating anyone. He didn't want to tell his sad tale to them, so he simply shrugged, like CMA and blading was all he cared about and didn't give darn about any girl around unless that was his bossy team manager. _She_ was never talked about, so naturally they never knew about that. He had tried to forget _her_ best he can though it was hardly possible.

He had mentally made a note to give a treat to the duo if he passed in Part 2 next year, or perhaps a small outing with them to a nearby restaurant and treating them an ice-cream wasn't a bad idea if he didn't want their readymade, on spot explanations and help come to a halt because of his constant need.

The class started with revision of "Direct Taxation" and Tyson paid full heed to whatever that was rambled off by the old man.

.

.

.

"Ashlene Reynolds!" someone yelled furiously over the brunette who was busily copying some important information on her magazine, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Ashlene lifted her gaze at the girl who was shouting at her, her face half red and fury-fied, "What?" Ashlene said coolly and curtly,

"Can't you keep your bag on your bench?" the female intruder shouted.

"Why?" Ashlene looked at her bag that was a little disheveled, "What the hell did you do with my bag!" Ashlene yelled,

"I'd slipped through your bag, and look at my face if you can, this sore is bloody hurtful!" the girl was angry.

"Firstly, I'm not sorry that you're blind enough to slip through my bag. Secondly, you can practically see the entire row lined up with all bags!" Ashlene said quite bored and out of league,

The girl looked at Ashlene quite like she was reading her. After a profound stare, she blinked and left her place, not saying anything. Ashlene shrugged, quite happy that she left. She behaved a little cold and resumed her work.

That was Lana Dales, class's second representative. The class continued and their next lecture was about to begin within a minute. Ashlene took out her reader and prepared to listen down.

She glanced at Fred, who looked a little tensed up; not entirely concentrating what was said. She ignored and listened what was lectured right now.

The next period was basically the corpse-time; they lined up and headed to the lab.

After a grueling hour of standing, the class sat down on their benches with an audible thud. Ashlene smiled as she received a call from Raul, she picked it,

"Hey,"

"_Who's this?"_

"I'm Ash! What are you saying?"

"_Oh, I guessed I called you by mistake. I was actually calling Zane." He quickly cut the phone._

"What?" Ashlene said to herself, quite confused and slightly hurt.

…

_Why did he want to talk to Zane…_

Ashlene pondered a little, feeling a little uneasy. Zane and Raul worked in circus together few months back but then Raul left the work and Zane also left circus. And she didn't hear from Zane in quite a while that she re-joined the circus.

_What do he want to talk with Zane…Are they-_

"Ash, can you lend me your scale for a second?" a voice called. It was someone from back. She nodded and passed the scale.

She was feeling the ocean of anxiety approaching her. She shook her head and a name popped in her head involuntarily. His face coming suddenly, those lop-sided grin and wink.

She kept a hand on her mouth and breathed in deep.

The next period started quickly and with each thing she was hearing, she could just hear those words once again,

_Oh, I guessed I called you by mistake. I was actually calling Zane._

She continued scribbling some paper in frustration. The professor almost raised an eyebrow to her and she nodded.

The next fifteen minutes were basically were meant for packing up and leaving. Fred was looking worried and tensed up. She didn't understand what was with him.

He ran after Lana and caught her pace. She shadowed them from a safe distance,

"Are you okay, Lana?"

"I'm okay. Stop worrying, Fred."

Fred sighed, "Hey, is it Ash that you're sad about?"

"Not exactly. She was basically right. I should have kept my eyes open or be active while walking."

"Forget her, hell. How's everything at your home?" He asked tersely,

Ashlene frowned angrily at Fred's statement.

"It's not fine. They still abuse me and make me work so much…I'm so tired, Fred." She said almost with a painful sigh, her heart doing unhealthy exercise,

"Your step's is way too cruel. I'm sorry. You can stay at my place if that's okay," Fred said carefully,

"Thanks. I will just not say a-anything right now, please,"

"You're welcome anytime." Fred smiled. "My mom's cool. She wouldn't mind you staying with us for some time,"

"Sure, I'm anyway leaving this town after internship. Fuck this life, seriously," Lana said with harsh inhale,

"Don't worry, Lana. Everything will be fine. I've a sister who's currently doing CMA; you can accompany her as well. It will be a pleasure to have you in my house," Fred smiled genuinely, his face like a shining moon,

Lana blushed little, but gave a slight hug to Fred. "I'll meet you at seven. Stay at home." She waved him a goodbye,

"Sure. Lana, you don't need to mind Ash or anyone else in this class or heck anywhere. You're way too kind; they can't see your sufferings behind your anger." Fred said optimistically.

"Thanks!" she walked to the opposite side on the road while Fred took the opposite route.

Ashlene caught with him and smiled. Fred smiled back nervously.

They walked silently. Ashlene didn't know honestly what she was supposed to say,

Fred didn't say anything, quite reserved and straight.

"Are you free at evening?" Ashlene asked.

"Huh?" he looked at her, "Nope, why?"

"I needed your help-," she lied,

"What?" he asked curtly,

"A-About, about Ophthalmology's class today," She said.

"Text me after going home, I will reply if I can explain you," he smiled.

"Ok," she nodded, "Fred…" she mumbled,

"What is it, Ash?" he asked with a frown,

"A-Are you upset with me?" she asked,

He looked at her with confusion and slight disinclination; "Nope!" he said cheerfully suddenly and ran quickly so as she doesn't catch him "Maybe someone else might be," he sung and disappeared,

Ashlene sighed, knowing exactly what he was saying. She didn't have Lana's contact number either to apologize her right now. She has to wait for the rest of the day and night.

She hated when urgent things she wanted to do got delayed. She walked back to home, ignoring the light drizzle.

"Welcome back," Julia greeted,

"Julia?" Ashlene blinked,

"Yeah, I returned early today. I made chicken sandwich at home!" Julia chirped,

"You know you don't need to do that." Ashlene said still registering that Julia was at home,

"Ah, c'mon,"

The girls ate the lunch like they were famished,

"Uhm, so delicious," Ashlene smiled licking her lips,

"Haha," Julia smiled, "Thanks,"

"Oh, where is Raul. He left?" Ashlene looked around,

"Yeah, an hour back or two,"

"Oh," Ashlene nodded and she noticed that Ellie was sleeping.

"He went to circus. Right?" she asked cautiously,

"Of course," Julia answered,

"Hmm,"

They finished the lunch and got back to rest.

Ashlene still wondered what was happening. Why the hell Raul wanted to call Zane and why did she carelessly snapped at an innocent girl…

She texted Fred to forward Lana's number lying that she had her book. After a few minutes she received her contact and called her, her heart beating uneasily.

What will I say?- she thought.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hi," Ashlene mumbled, "Its' me, Ashlene."

"Huh? Oh, Ashlene. Yes?" she said softly,

"I-I.." Ashlene stuttered,

"Do we have some unfinished business?" Lana asked abruptly, jaded with her reluctance to say anything,

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Lana. I'm sorry," Ashlene said quickly,

"Whooaa," Lana almost got surprised, "You called me for that? Seriously Ashlene?" she asked,

"Yeah, I realized I was wrong. I'm sorry for your sore. I will try to keep my bag a little safer from you," Ashlene said nervously, but it came out bold,

"Fine, I forgive you. Anything else?" she asked,

"Uhm no. Are you sure you're okay?" Ashlene asked again,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've some work. Bye," Lana said urgently,

"Oh, sure, bye, tha-"Ashlene was cut off by the line.

Ashlene sighed. Lana surely seemed reluctant to forgive her but she was just kinda jaded with Ashlene to talk anymore. The forgiveness was not given heartily, seemed forced up. She will just pretend that she's okay. Ashlene made a mental note to never talk to anyone rudely. She nodded to herself. Kissing softly to her daughter, she switched off the lights and dossed off.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to Julia Fernandez Hiwatari, Jaya Avendel and Naina for the review. :D I hope this chapter was fine. Do tell me everything in reviews! :D


	11. Frustrations

**Chapter 10: Frustrations.**

The girls worked up normally and waited for Raul to return. He came fine, not that tired and in a mediocre fine mood. Ashlene smiled at him. He casually looked away at Julia, wishing her a 'Hey,'

Julia nodded and motioned him to get ready. Ellie ran to him, hugging his legs tightly. Raul gave a hilarious look and picked her, "Hey sweetness, how are you doing?" he asked the little girl,

"Fine. W-what about you?" she asked,

"I'm cool, want some coffee?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged no, "I want you!" she smiled

"Whaaooo, I'm all here. Oh, you want to play hide and seek?" Raul asked,

"Ellie says yes!" Ellie smiled. Raul put her down, "After a while, sure!"

The trio sat for dinner silently,

"Thanks for saving one sandwich, Jules." Raul complimented,

"Obviously…"

Ashlene stayed silent except that she occasionally passed water to the dual haired blader,

Raul pretended not to acknowledge her.

"What did you want from Zane?" Ashlene asked putting up a smile lightly.

"Hmm…" Raul shrugged like 'nothing'

Julia frowned at him in confusion but stayed quiet. They finished up and got back to regular chores of cleaning dishes and keeping the leftover food in the fridge back.

Ashlene got to her room for studying some part. She opened the common balcony connecting Julia's and hers room.

"So, how was the day?" Julia asked as she cleaned their bed.

"Fine," Raul answered ignoring her face, but seeming secretly contended

"So, why did you call Zane?" Julia asked firmly,

"Excuse me," Raul looked at her, confused and annoyed, "Stop asking me each and everything of _my_ personal life like I'm ten year old boy!"

"Raul, what's happening? Why did you call her?" Julia shouted,

"Julia! I'm tired of all these questions! I'm not your slave and I am tired of taking your orders since we were kids! Please, will you stop this!" Raul fumed up, seeming horribly angry.

"R-Raul!"

"I went with Zane! We are dating! We even kissed and slept! Is that enough?" he shrieked hysterically.

"S-S-Seriously?" Julia looked scared and shocked,

"Seriously?" Raul barked, "What's wrong if I'm dating someone?" he asked,

"You can't be serious," Julia pointed him a finger, her eyes stretching off and out.

"I'm tired, Julia! Tired!" he groaned and slumped into the couch "I don't want to work in that circus anymore. I miss our old and real circus. I _want_ to work there…and sadly it's not even possible," the real reason came, his voice broken and frustrated,

"I-" Julia wanted to say something,

"I struggle everyday being taunted and scolded simply. I find it really cruel to work there. I will do any job; literally, I will be a road-sweeper than being a trainer there." He shot, his chest sobbing,

Julia was listening him. She felt bad for always scolding and questioning and ordering her brother. That's not what she'd wanted. She was wrong- she realized. Just because Raul ignored her every time didn't mean he wasn't hurt even a little.

"I called Zane because she offered me that she'll try to talk to the manager of the restaurant in which she and Ashlene works and get a job for me there." Raul expressed, "I've called her for that, Julia! I've called her for that!" he expressed his anguish and frustration,

"What did she say then?" Julia asked tensed up,

"The Manager called me tomorrow. I will show up and have a talk!" Raul groaned,

"I'm sorry, Raul. I'd always hurt you," Julia said in light seethe,

"I'm tired, Julia! I'm tired! Fed up with that job from where I've been kicked out for a quite number of times! Stop questioning me! Both you and Ashlene! I can't stand you both sometimes!" he seethed,

"Ash….she just asked you-"

"Shut the fuck up, please! She's way too irritating sometimes! Can you please tell me till how long will she stay with us?" Raul shook his head hysterically,

"What has she done?" Julia said with a gasp, "What's wrong with you and her? I though t-that you l-liked her," Julia said involuntarily,

"Liked her?" Raul blinked sarcastically, "Are you kidding? First thing, I _thought_ that she's sweet and a broken girl and we were friends. I didn't _like_ her the way you're thinking. And ever since that night, I'm not the same, and we aren't friends. I don't like her or her presence." Raul said in one go without stopping, "Second, no matter what happens, she will always love her old boyfriend, so please, whether anything happens or not, I didn't or can never like her in the way you meant!" Raul screamed,

"Raul, its fine. Why are you losing your temper? I just expressed my thought. You don't have to do what I express. I asked about Zane because I was curious. I don't mind if you date or _not_ date her or anything. I just asked. I'm sorry if that hurt you so much!" Julia seethed at the end after a peaceful commencing explanation,

"That's because I can't stand her questioning or yours anymore. I want interference-free life for god's sake! If she didn't asked me, you wouldn't have asked me either and we wouldn't have been in this goddamn conversation right now!" Raul glared,

"Fine, we won't question you. Shut and sleep peacefully. This is your house too. You have the right to live here peacefully and work, but wherever you want to," Julia sighed angrily,

"And please, I'll be leaving in morning somewhere around nine. I can't take care of her daughter anymore! I'm not his servant or father!" Raul snapped, however before he could say anymore, Julia slapped him,

"Ellie can't mean you that, Raul. NOT ELLIE." Julia said in a dangerous tone, her breaths fumed and heavy,

The siblings were clashing back once more but halted when they acknowledge the third person whose innocent blue eyes were strained with tears and shock.

Ashlene's head sunk as she heard those words and she crashed with the back wall of balcony and slipped on the floor, her legs loosing balance- her condition being traumatized.

"E-Ellie," Raul dead-panned. Ellie was standing at the door of their room facing hall. Ellie breathed in heavily as tears streamed down her face. She had come to play with him but hearing those words only stricken her. She moved back and looked scared at Raul. She sniffled heart-breakingly,

"Ellie! Come here!" Raul shouted as the siblings ran to her but she ran away. "Ellie, listen to me!" Raul cried but she ran to her room and not finding her mom, she ran to the balcony whose door was open.

Ellie shrieked in trauma as she saw her mother lying unconscious on the floor. The siblings arrived at the spot and panicky was written suddenly on their face.

…

"She's fine. Just probably was over stressed and had eaten her food after a long break,"

"Thanks Doc, can we meet her?" Ellie asked,

"Sure, is she your mom?"

"Yeah," Julia nodded.

The trio entered the room and saw her staring at the window.

"Ash, are you okay?" Julia asked worriedly,

"Mom!" Ellie squealed and crushed her mom with a hug,

"I'm alright, Ell. I'm okay." Ashlene kissed her daughter on cheek,

"Ash, I'm sorry," Julia said and Raul looked down in shame,

"It's okay, Jules. It's not _your _fault anyway,"

Raul looked apologetically at her, "Ash, trust me, I was frustrated and I really didn't mean what I said to Ellie, I swear," he said quite in dismay and hopelessness,

"Really," Ashlene said with a slight laugh in sarcasm,

"Julia got us wrong, I was just explaining her. I thought you'd be a problem for me leaving that job and I was angry." Raul said softly,

"And you made clear about us, and also added how my presence and _me_ is disgusting to you," Ashlene snapped,

"Ash, I'm sorry. I don't like you to question me often and that I seriously thought Julia would force me not to leave that job, so I wanted to hide that I'm leaving it. When you tried to inquire, I suspected that you'll find out through Zane and reveal it to Julia," Raul explained,

"Fine, I got you," Ashlene smiled cruelly, "And also listen that I'm leaving _your_ house from now," she declared.

Julia dead-panned. She shirked mentally as the Ashlene's statement echoed in her mind,

"Ashlene! You can't," Julia said in panicky voice, Ellie was shaking in unbelieving state. Julia is stricken and she gulps down very hardly,

"I'm sorry, Julia…" Ashlene smiled sadly, "I will go back to my friend's place. I wasn't a burden or unwanted with my presence there," she slightly chuckled,

"Ash…" Raul looked worriedly,

"Mom, please!" Ellie shrieked with tears forming in her eyes,

"Don't worry. Sakai will take care of you. You don't know her. I used to live with her before you were born, Ellie," Ashlene smiled sadly at her daughter, trying to motivate her daughter who was all in tears at the idea of leaving this place.

Julia remembers that when she brought Ashlene at her home, Ashlene said that she was living at her friend's place whose brother she'd saved from an accident. Sakai seemed willing to welcome back Ashlene and Ashlene will not hesitate to go back there. And it was just a matter of time; she will easily get a very handsome job later.

Julia shook her head and clutched Ashlene's wrist, "Are you gone mad! You're leaving me! You're leaving me? Ash, how can you do this to me?" Julia yelped, "I don't have any sibling other than Raul! I always considered and treated you as my own sister! Where did I lack!" Julia shouted in pain and agony, her eyes struggling not to wet up,

"Ash…" Raul mumbled clearly worriedly, "I'm, I'm really sorry, I mean it…"

"Julia, you didn't lack anywhere. You were truly more than a sister to me…but there are certain people who don't like my presence and I hate it to cause them further uncomfortable, so…I've to leave." Ashlene said in a low, feeble tone looking away,

She stared in the space, her eyes seemed to be thinking something deep and meaningful, " I really loved you…" Ashlene pouted wretchedly broken and cried, "I don't want to leave you either!'' she said in light hiccups,

Julia hugged her and embraced in a tight hug, "Then why are you leaving? I love you too. I've always cared for you, I shared everything with you, or else this Raul won't even listen me!" she cried,

"I-I care for you, Julia!" Raul protested, "I tolerated that job only for you!"

"Please, don't leave me," Julia implored,

"Ash, I can't live without Ellie…I didn't mean what I said," Raul said innocently with hopeful eyes, "I was angry with you, not Ellie. I wouldn't have loved her or cared her if I were that bad…" he sighed,

"What's left between us, Raul," Ashlene asked,

"Just a simple drunken kiss changed everything? Yes, I still love-"Ashlene paused as she realized she was about to utter his name, she still had no intentions about revealing it to Ellie, "I love him, still; after all what I've seen and been betrayed," Ashlene said softly. By this time, Julia has ushered Ellie out of the room for the elderly conversation,

"Because I can't control my feelings that were once so unbreakable; it wasn't a vulnerable or one-sided crush or infatuation." Ashlene said with twisted lips this time. Julia listening her silent fuming,

"He is Ellie's dad, Raul! HE IS! No matter what he has done to me, he WILL accept his daughter if he knows that he has one!" Ashlene's face streamed with angry tears,

Her words were strong and she trusted _him_…still.

_Why…_

"Ash, you can't do this to us. We took care of Ellie, not him. We loved Ellie, saw her since you were pregnant and you are simply snatching her from us, just because my stupid insane mind has blabbered that in tiredness! You're being unfair, _really_ unfair!" Raul snapped,

"I will stay with you only at one condition…" Ashlene said finally,

"What?"

"I don't want to be unfair, no I don't. You're probably right. I will stay only if you promise to tell us everything _that's _bothering you. You don't have to tell _anything_ personal. Don't hide your pains, don't keep them a secret. Please don't," Ashlene looked at Raul, her blue eyes seeming to be faded,

"I agree," Raul nodded and gave her a nostalgic smile, "I will not hide my pains as long as they aren't really personal. But do bear me and don't counter-burden me, please," Raul chuckled lightly,

"Sure," Ashlene and Julia smiled at him,

"I don't want you to stress up, Raul. If you didn't like that job, you could have asked me. I would have helped you, really," Ashlene explained,

"Fine…"

There was a knock, "Can I come in Aunt Julia?"

"Haha, yes, Ellie, sure," Raul smiled.

Ellie strode in, "Are we leaving then?" she looked scared,

"Nope, sweetheart," Raul lifted her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, "We will always be together, no matter what happens; that is unless your mom doesn't take you away from us!"

Ellie looked at Ashlene and gave a 'thankyou' smile to her.

The elderly trio and Ellie returned home after stopping for ice-cream on the way.

.

.

.

Kai packed his bag immediately as soon his classes were over. He hated whatever was going around and people wouldn't give him a rest. Especially when it came to girls, whose stupid imploring looks of talking to them would piss the heck out of him. He controlled and refrained his fury. The only persons who would be calm and fine to deal would be his lecturers who would speak to him in a formal and wise tone and less as possible, thus making him comfortable.

Voltaire was out of jail; Boris still didn't receive any bail. Kai chuckled as he thought about it. The real badass needed the lifelong punishment and execution from the real world. He respected his grandfather, he did, but there was no point and reason even of meeting him after he officially left his home. He would never be allowed back, never.

It was quite hot this evening at four, as he rode his car back to dojo. There was a serious problem of parking near Tyson's dojo, so he usually parked it a kilometer before Tyson's house where there was a fine parking arena. In this way, his car remained unused by them except him. Tyson had his old fine bike parked in the dojo in a corner and he rarely used it.

He plugged in the keys in his pockets and walked out the air-conditioned parking arena with a satisfied smile lightly plastered on his face. He looked around- at the stores and shops lined up with less people today. _Should be the hot weather. _

Amongst the people who he was casually spotting, he noticed someone. His eyes blinked. He wasn't sure if she was…

"Julia…" he murmured to himself before walking to the bey-store,

He looked at her as she was buying a new ripcord complaining how the previous one she had purchased just a few months back got spoilt quickly. The shopkeeper seemed a little scared by her snarling but was almost convincing her.

Julia kept the rip-cord in the light polythene and looked up at Kai.

Kai blinked in confusion as she was like she had seen a ghost when she saw him. She gasped and her eyes stretched out.

She looked more shocked with seconds.

"What?" Kai asked,

"Nothing," she shrugged in slight frustration as she walked past him with closed eyes and solemn curt expression,

"You always buy your blade parts from this store. Right?" he asked

"Why that concerns you?" she turned and asked straight,

"Since you're yelling at that man, I've noticed," Kai said coolly,

"Yes, I do," she shrugged and walked again. Kai despised the fact how she was ignoring him, but he wasn't actually thinking about it. It was that 'shock' on her face. What was that? Why was she scared…There was something wrong. He got that. He mentally noted that the siblings still stayed in Japan.

He walked back to home shrugging at her attitude. He wasn't actually interested or determined in finding out her obscure behavior. Battling with Ray would be preferred.

.

.

.

The finals were approaching. Everyone seemed tensed up. They were studying like 24 hours and 7 days all. Margot often complained that she barely got any sleep. Coffee became an undeniable necessity. Every student in his room had lodged many coffee bottles. It was like coffee first, water second. Their rooms were no longer agog in any tantrums or commotions. It was silent with the murmurs of recitations and reading. The corridors were silent like everyone has gone to vacation. The lights however remained open for most of the hours. Often inspections were made at night, to check what the students were doing. The staff was surprised of how this batch was studying so hard and with real worry. This was the first batch they have witnessed with this intensity of studying through all the years. The completion might have soared and the appearance of papers was becoming undeniably tougher.

Hilary tried her best to keep her stress in check. She really didn't want to mess with all what she had learnt by getting stressed off at last moments. She absolutely hated when anything such happened. She was never the one to get depressed at the end during exams. She eventually blamed the aura around her of the stupid students who didn't study the entire year and were getting nervous at the end and thus affecting her too. Delia blinked at her comment when she vented her frustration one day after excessive reading for long hours,

"Relax, Hil. Relax. You are gonna score well. Really," Margot assured.

"Relax? RELAX?" Hilary shouted, "How the hell I can relax when there is so much to read and revise. Look at these books! Look how fatter and thicker they are becoming as each day is nearing towards exams!" Hilary was shaking in fury.

"You seriously need to sleep or meet Ryan." Delia said in a dull voice, "You are agitated and frustrated of _only_ studying."

"What?" Hilary's eyes stretched unreliably.

"Hils, we are staying in these rooms for about fifteen days since the last day our classes were attended. I know you are a little jaded with this monotonous routine." Margot tried her to convince,

Hilary sighed uncomfortably and pouted in buried angst. She thumped into the soft sofa, sinking deeper.

"C'mon, shall we take a break?" Delia suggested, "We have still a week more. I just have ENT to sort out and I'm heck not revising _anything_ else which I've already read once." She announced to herself,

"What do we do?" Hilary mumbled, looking out of the same window and at the old tree, "Look even this tree is same! It's so boring to see it each day _the same_! It's so frustrating! Change this tree," she wined naively.

"You are on the verge of losing your sanity. We will definitely need to take you somewhere out." Delia said with wide eyes.

"Do something," Hilary almost cried,

The two girls looked at each other. They continued looking at each other and blinking eyes until Delia chuckled with the ever brightest smirk on her face. Margot nodded with wiggling her eyebrows, all secretly.

"Hilary, we will plan something later. Just sleep for a while," Margot suggested. Hilary looked at them tiredly after removing her head which was buried in her hands.

"Yeah," she sighed and lied down.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey people! How are you doing! I hope everyone is good with life and health. My health has been worst like I'm gonna die. And it still is, but because I was only and only sleeping all through two days, I recovered a teensy and thought to distract myself a little. Anyways sorry for the huge delay. Just the college life got in the way and the preclinical Operatives this year is hell. I find it hard to cope but the medicine is going good, not a hectic. I hope this chapter was okay, if not too good? The next chapter is awesome. It's about Hilary and you're gonna enjoy hopefully. So review if you're reading this!

P.S: I've been hiding my emotions for quite long and I'm still doing, nonetheless Fresher's coming up this month and fest too for a week in which I'm going! So I'm quite excited about it, and it has covered my fragility for some time. I'm too good at pretending and being cold!


	12. Majestic Revival and Rules

**Chapter 11: Majestic Revival and Rules.**

"Hilary, we will plan something later. Just sleep for a while," Margot suggested. Hilary looked at them tiredly after removing her head which was buried in her hands.

"Yeah," she sighed and lied down.

…

Hilary woke after a few hours and felt relaxed at how her giddy head was working fine She looked at the two girls who were closing their books, seeming they have just completed a lesson.

"You girls were still studying," she asked lightly.

"Yeah, just finished." They smiled together. Hilary blinked.

"Oh-"

"All the boys are gone to laundry for washing clothes today which means we can go to terrace today comfortably." Delia announced,

"Oh, wow," Hilary said half nervously at Delia's excitement,

"Tomorrow might be our chance," Hilary thought,

"Maybe," Margot expressed,

"Hey, just get ready. We will go up!" Delia squealed delightfully.

"What's the need of getting dressed up?" Hilary asked,

"Because other seniors might be there and you know how rude and snide comments they would make if we didn't look fine," Margot reasoned,

"Probably," Hilary said hardly,

The trio got dressed up quickly, forcing Hilary to wear her new Jeans, revealing top to which she was discomfit but agreed after their snide remarks and gulped as she looked at herself at mirror,

"Seriously, I'm not going on a date, just on terrace," Hilary sweatdropped, "This is a little, weird."

"No problem, you look super cool!" Delia smirked. Hilary rubbed her naked arms uncomfortably. "I can't believe I'm wearing a strapped top for going on terrace with a light good make-up," she hissed to herself.

"We will be there within few minutes,"

"Yeah, a little final touch up," Margot replied

She walked upstairs finding weird that literally no-one was outside. She would hear a football thrown up, guys running or girls giggling but it was so quiet and all the lights of the rooms were switched on. It meant only one thing. All of them are studying. Seniors on the next floor below might be not seriously studying, she guessed. She gave a second thought of returning and rather start studying than roaming on terrace with such an outfit. She was feeling uncomfortable. She sighed that all the boys weren't in the building yet.

She smiled at the thought, and opened the door. The wide terrace greeted her with _fresh_ air of warm summer,_ fresh_ sunlight paving to her face, _fresh_ smell of something like detergent in air. The terrace was undeniably extremely large with large tanks here and there and ropes tied somewhere here and there. There was no crowd or any girls or seniors on the terrace. It was sweet and serenely deserted of all the stupid people, according to her.

A wave of melody and chorus sung in her mind as she got into her blissful mood. She stretched her slender long arms in air swaying her delicate slim body in air as she attempted for a refreshing exercise. Her muscles seemed to be loosing up from her rigid state and the sensation was substantial. She mumbled softly some song fully drown. Her neck and entire hands starting from shoulders washed in sunlight and she warmed up, feeling revived. Her silky brunette hair which were half tied and some bangs and loose strands in front were swaying delightfully in gentle warm breeze. She was feeling lively, ecstatic, awakened, and brought back to life, calm, the only one and what not. If this wasn't her private moment, she would have been squirming at such a display of revealing clothes she has worn or was _forced _to wear.

Her half closed eyes opened fully and she looked around in an attempt to appreciate the large space in which she was alone. Her serene, sweet and alluring dignity of expressions on face jolted back in fear and shock when her gaze landed on Ryan.

He was standing, staring at her in unsure and nervous state, wearing a loose Tee and shorts. It seemed that he was wearing it from yesterday's night since he slept. She flustered undeniably and gulped as she stared at him in incredible surprise and unexpected expression.

It only meant one thing for her- she was being watched the entire time she was on terrace which heck she doesn't care was not more than a minute probably.

Ryan seemed extremely amusingly nervous, completely reddened, his black hair ruffled unruly. Here he was, standing in some stupid clothes in front of the splendid beauty. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to her that…that he had unknowingly quite enjoyed her majestic display of self-revival.

The scene filled with thick air and tension suddenly was hilarious at the moment; only if any third person had witnessed it.

They stared at each other completely flushed and embarrassed. Hilary gulped as she realized that they were seriously staring for quite a longer time. Her arms felt heated.

"Uh," she mumbled, her throat going dry,

"Ah, I—" Ryan tried,

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" she sighed internally that she has finally broken the tension of air,

"I-I…" he thought what he was doing. The clothes above him hanging on ropes hitting dryly, "Prof. Ark requested me to wash a few of his clothes urgently…so I was here to dry them up," he completed, his gaze fixed on her eyes, way too scared to look at _anywhere _else of her.

"Didn't dry at laundry?" she blinked.

"Why laundry?" Ryan questioned with incredible expression,

"All of the boys had to go Laundry today. Didn't you?" she asked with mouth agape,

"No!" he waved hands in defense, "We didn't have laundry day. It was last week for us." He explained with complete honesty.

"S-Seriously?" she mumbled with shock,

"Yeah," he sighed softly,

"Uhm…okay," she looked at the swaying clothes. The sunlight seemed to have worked faster. There were four white coats and a loose pant. Hilary felt uneasy and she shifted uncomfortably.

"W-What are you doing up, by the way?" he asked looking away with hands held back of him.

"Ah, I-I…I-" she stuttered, "Was just getting air. Haven't been out since quite days," she said nervously but perfectly,

_Oh? In such a revealing outfit?_

"Alright. Enjoy the air. I think I should leave," Ryan smiled nervously before he started walking. She moved back quickly, "I will be leaving too." Hilary said quickly and turned to trot down,

They walked some distance. Ryan was behind her with some pace as they walked the hot ground of the terrace. Hilary could feel him _perhaps_ staring at her. Her bare nudity was making her fluster and heated.

Ryan was almost about to ask if she was going somewhere, but he dare not question. According to him, she did look pretty but the rendezvous would have been descent if she didn't put herself on a physical revival. He would have commented that she looked cool but he stayed really quiet till he waved a nervous 'bye' to her floor before heading down to inform Mr. Ark about his clothes being done.

Hillary smiled wickedly at how torturous her attacks would be to her two friends who tricked her.

She slammed the door open and witnessed a stomach wetting laughing disaster of her two friends who were looking at her with hilarious expressions.

Hillary fumed. She ran towards then to punch but they ran faster, still laughing extremely hard. The play continued for about a few minutes from here to there over chairs and bed until they all stopped, panting as they held their knees.

"Y-you girls tricked me!" Hilary said in gasps.

"We know! " they giggled,

"His reaction was hilarious. He seemed a little upset for appearing in his nightwear before your sexy figure," Delia said with intense chuckles,

"You-" Hilary said murderously,

"Sorry Hils, we just wanted to play." Margot winked. Hilary shot her a glare.

"Hey, let's stop, Margot. You were bored and lifeless. We were worried so we just wanted to revive you." Delia smiled honestly.

"The thing is you actually saw and heard us secretly-"Hilary spat.

"Bleh, forget it Hils, it was just a joke." Margot smiled and they placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"Though I'd have killed you both if it was a lame joke, but since your intentions are fine, you're spared," Hilary said in a formal sarcastic tone.

The trio sunk in the couch with Hilary at center, her vague nudity at ease.

"He seriously looked so funny," Margot chuckled,

"Poor him. I unknowingly embarrassed him…and myself of course. I was on full, well-" Hilary stuttered, "He saw me,"

"I'm surprised he has strong control on his emotions," Margot said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hilary raised an eyebrow,

"You didn't notice?" Delia blinked, "He was clearly very much attracted to you,"

"Not possible," Hilary didn't buy them,

"I'm serious," Delia said again with seriousness.

"That's fine. It was only because of that dress, leave!" Hilary was clearly uneasy with where it was going.

She sighed as she received no more remarks and the girls went to get some snacks and headed for cooking something, calling her for help.

She sighed as her Ryan-filled mind got tensioned. She got up to work a little in kitchen, an attempt to distract her current gush of temper…

.

.

.

It was just August and there was still no announcement of any Tournaments. Kai absolutely hated when there was no Tag-Team battling pattern last year just because of stupid voting, the analysis showing that 65 percent of the registered bladers voting for team-wise battles. And what about the rest of the 35 percent of the bladers including him? He seethed as he thought about it. He definitely was going to do something if it was possible but talking with Mr. D would have no avail. He was sure about it. He just wasn't accepting or say couldn't digest the fact that Tyson had actually beaten _him_ in three times in a row. The last time he was defeated by Tyson was way too horrible to remember. The battle lasted for just fifteen minutes unlike the first time he was defeated in which he lost by borderline in a span of 126 minutes, as reported.

Kai knows very well that_ presently_, Tyson isn't as efficient as he was in Year, 2016. And according to him, his potency was embellished and reached its peak that year, and the reason was one person- _She._

Kai feels relieved that they had been separated or else Tyson's confidence and spirits would have knocked all the blades of the world launched before Dragoon without quite efforts. There is a reason why Tyson blades with excellent perfection at times, and it varied with time. The last time he'd won the Tournament was because of Max and to prove _her_ that he was doing okay. He even got motivated by Kai himself, Kenny, Dragoon or sometimes his opponents to whom he yearned teaching a lesson.

Kai notices Tyson these days, his attitude keeping fine and in check by his alert mind, his pessimism almost on borderline evading him, his silent cries occasionally. He was the indirect, silent and constant reason for Tyson's breaking. Kai knows it and he didn't regret _anything_ he has done to him. When jealousy took over him, he wanted his life to be fair and he made it by being unfair with Tyson at times.

He had the slightest feeling that he would be seeking his forgiveness, quite after a time like four years or so, but he didn't cared and focused on what he _felt_ now. _Just because I feel a little bad about Mike doesn't mean I will regret anything about what I've done to Tyson._

…

After taking a light nap for an hour, Kai searched for lunch in the kitchen sensing that everyone already had it.

"You were sleeping and you rarely does that, so I thought better not to disturb you," Max said,

"Hn," Kai nodded,

Ray prepared some steak on the arrival of Daichi today who had gone to his village a few months after Grandpa came back from hospital. Tyson was way too excited for his arrival.

Tyson walked restlessly with folded arms at the gate waiting for Daichi escorting Max forcefully under the scorching sun. That was for fifteen minutes when he gave up and lied in the hall, lightly grunting at Max for Daichi being late. He placed his arm over his eyes and gave final groan and Max sighed, guessing that Tyson probably must have drifted into his sleep.

"Guys! The notification came up!" Kenny squealed excitedly,

"Really?" Tyson jumped off and almost strangled Kenny to speak out, "

"Read out, Kenny," Kai said,

Ray nodded and was in all ears.

"Well, its team-wise this year too…" Kenny began adjusting his spectacles, "But there is teensy change, the champions from team that wins in the last and claims the title is supposedly to battle their tag-team partner who was in Year 2014," Kenny said with perplexity and mild aversion,

"What?" Max and Tyson said in unison.

"Yeah, and there is more to it," Kenny said with more aversion, "This is completely unacceptable and queer!"

"What is it?" Ray asked,

"There is a whole month filled with amateurs bladers, the complete nascent ones battling before the actual Tournament commences. A few of them are selected by the BBA. There are three phases of final battle. Phase one is like- it is till the final battle is over between the last two _teams. _There will be one winning team like how typically it comes the next phase_, Phase 2- _And then the winning team will battle once again. The pattern is shocking. The amateur bladers, the _selected_ ones with opposite types (blading/bit-beast wise) are against the winning team. And the strange thing is there are two opponents against one blader of the winning team."

"WHAT!" Everyone shrieked,

"Guys, calm down. The amateur bladers will be allotted to the bladers of winning team in a strategic way in order to test the best of us," Kenny said assuming like everyone else in the room that the final winning team would be they, "And we will be told the three pairs that will be coming _sequentially_, well that's an advantage. This info is basically for the winning team of Phase 1."

"For us?" Daichi asked,

Everyone looked up at him.

"When did you come?' Tyson and Max yelled in surprise,

"Few minutes back," he said with a blink,

"Yeah Daichi, the winning team of Phase 1 is most probably us," Ray sighed,

"Of course it is us! Mr. D knows it and he's being unfair," Tyson groaned,

"Uh, Mr. D emailed me personally that this article is though published in common, but he's pointing us," Kenny sighed,

"Fine, read ahead," Kai said,

"We can decide who wants to go first, second and third depending upon the bladers that will be appearing, _sequentially_." Kenny said carefully, "We can decide since we know that two bladers at a time are against one of us."

"We need to watch all the battles of newbies as well now! Feh!" Max seethed,

"Yeah, so we can decide who will go against whom," Kenny gave a relived sigh,

"And what if we lose in any two rounds against those nasty four bladers?" Tyson questioned already showing that it was unfair,

"Guys, it's clearly mentioned that any two bladers that will be allotted to us will not be informed till the last day of our Phase 2 battle that they will be battling against. Only _we_ will know about them. All the newbies have a tedious and tensioned responsibility of practicing for being called out at the last day of Phase 2. Each blader doesn't know if he will be called _or not_, but they have to practice and watch our battles till the end and know well of us, in case they are very much sure that _we_ will be the winning team of Phase 1."

"I got you now, Kenny," Tyson sighed,

"Like I said," Kenny coughed to get their attentions and to summarize the pattern, "Phase 1 which will last till the middle of October and is like our regular team-wise much alike last year's voted pattern, we get one winning team."

"Let's assume it's us, Kenny," Max sighed,

"Fine. So, we enter in Phase 2 of finals where we battle the two amateurs who have joined this year only against any one of us. This repeats for three rounds, obviously. So it's upto us since the winning team of P1, that is, we are informed about, that to whom we are choosing to battle in three sequential rounds. If we lose, then we re-enter Phase 1. There will be any random prominent team allotted to battle three on three in regular fashion and there will be again a new winning team of P1. The process repeats as long as the winning team of P1 doesn't qualify the P2. Like if we _re-enter_ P1, suppose, and lose, then that team enter P2, not we."

"Alright." Kai nodded,

"Then," Ray urged,

"Since we are choosing the team members to show up in Phase 2, the final blader (the blader of round 3 of P2) of our team will enter Phase 3." Kenny gave a pause. Every one tenses up a little,

"He is the pro-champion." Kenny said.

"So...This means that we have to select a suitable blader for round three of Phase 2," Tyson said nervously,

"Yep, it's a pure luck who gets the chance to be suited for round three among us. It could be anyone," Kenny smiled, "And he's the pre- champion."

That was uneasy to accept but there was no choice, "The Phase 3 like I previously mentioned is based on Year 2014. All the prominent teams still are active and in hopes in this Phase. If Tyson becomes the Pro-Champ, he will battle against Daichi for competing the final Champion title. If it's Kai, you will be competing against Tala to claim your title and Tala gets the full chance to get the Champion title in that probable scenario."

"If in case, I happen to be the pre-champ, I'll be battling against Rick!"

"And I against Lee! "Ray announced,

"What about me? " Daichi scowled,

"You were already counted with me," Tyson smirked.

"In case we lose in Phase 2, then?" Daichi asked,

"We lose it all. The opponent team of us will enter Phase 2. The amateur bladers are again random. The interesting thing is- In phase 2, though all the amateur bladers are kept in suspense till the final day of P2, the half of this is true for us." Kenny shivered,

"What?" Kai and Ray added in unison.

"I didn't tell you but we will be informed only about one amateur blader in each round of P2. The second blader is announced on spot, _at the time of battle only_ \- for all the three rounds of P2 "

"This is fucking unfair!" Ray yelled.

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed.

"But we can't do anything. We at least know one of our opponents in all three rounds." Kenny explained, "Everything is random and on spot for all of them!"

"They still have the idea that we will be the winning team! All of them will need to only watch and learn out tactics, and out of all of them, six bladers are randomly selected out of which we just know three!" Max almost growled,

"Yep, but remember, they are amateurs, entering in a real life tournament for first time in their life- this year, " Kenny says wisely.

"Fine!" Tyson grunted, "Phase 2 really sucks! It's more complicated than P3 itself! It's all upon random prediction of half information we decide the bladers of our team to appear in P2 in three rounds. And on the top of that two against one! Fucking fair?!" Tyson seethed. Max patted him reassuringly, "It's fine Tyson. It's all upon that half info of P2 one of us is destined to be the pro-champ" Max said, "This phase involves team thinking as well to allot ourselves properly against those two bladers in each round,"

"Even if Tyson doesn't fit well in P2, and if Daichi ends up the pro-champ, you still can battle against Daichi to claim your title, Tyson, "Kenny smiled,

"Weird rules," Tyson mumbled about the entire thing of notification and the pattern.

"What?" Daichi hissed,

"Nothing, I said majestic rules!" Tyson grunted ignorantly.

"You were listening?" Max inquired, "I thought you were busy with steak,"

"I'm in all ears!" Daichi grinned.

"Basically three teams have hopes and alerts- PPB All Starz, White Tigers and Demolition Boys." Ray suggested.

"Yeah," Tyson replied, Ray ignored.

"Everyone, heads up for practice- we will have direct battles next month only- be prepared. Keep up your stats till next month and then we will start practicing together from 1st." Kai announced,

"First of September?" Daichi asked,

"Obviously Daichi, "Max sighed.

"We will be training separately till first...which means eighteen days from now," He explained.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back to the story, readers. Firstly, sorry for the HUGE delayed update. I've been quite busy in college academics and the Fresher's and Fest going on and of course the stupid Operatives driving our batch insane. Secondly, thanks so much to all the reviewers. I've not been able to reply to few reviews because I was really busy, but I will say that I really admire your reviews and they mean a lot.**

**I know this chapter was probably a little confusing as far as the second half part was concerned. I will summarize once again the tournament details in a simplified manner in the next chapter if you still didn't understand. Just let me know once in reviews/PMs. I hope the Ry/Hil part was enjoyable. Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a comment before leaving! ^_^**


	13. Preparations

**Chapter 12: Preparations.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope y'all are doing good with health and life! :D

Since I'm guessing that many of you haven't understood what the pattern of battle/tournament was, I will sum up once again. Please try to understand.

There are new bladers who want to participate in the tournament. They probably are just friends, singles, doubles or any ones, but are interested in participating and battling in the stadium. There is no requirement of necessarily having a team and being registered already or being the regional players of any city/town/country. It's like- you are interested, just come and register your name. Done. Those are the newbies.

AS the tournament starts, there is an entire one month, where there will be battles of newbies. It will be just between them- Just random and impulsive. NO world class bladers, regional teams, professional bladers are involved at this time. During this 1 month's period, there is selection of few best bladers among them. However it's not a revealed to them that they are chosen.

Then the actual tournament starts in the next month. No newbies here. We have the world class bladers and our prominent teams (of previous seasons, years), regional teams and the official teams participating now. There will a pattern, much like a chart prepared, already, which will be send officially to them. Like, Team A VS team B, then the winning team will be battling against team C… and so on. So we have our G rev, PPB All Starz and other _various_ other teams... Finally, at the end of this month, we get one winning team. This entire month is termed as Phase 1. The winning team of the end is called as "Winning team of Phase 1." (also called as WTP-1) The other teams which had participated obviously lose. I hope it's clear till now.

Then we have the next Phase- Phase 2. Let's assume that the winning team of Phase 1 (WTP 1) has four members- A, B, C and D. I already told that there were a few bladers that were selected from newbies. There is one battle (consisting of 3 rounds)that the winning time has to fight in Phase 2. And that battle is against those newbies. So, you might be thinking, this should be easier. But it's not. Look, in Phase 2… there are three rounds. And in each round, one blader from the WTP 1 (either A, B, C or D) will be battling against two bladers from newbies. It's like one against two bladers. The same thing is for the next two rounds. One blader from the 'Winning team of Phase 1' will be versus two bladers of newbies.

The thing here, in Phase 2 is: Those newbie bladers which are chosen aren't told that they are chosen until the last moment. And there is a sequence that is decided by the hosting committee already that which two bladers (from newbies) will be battling in round 1, round 2 and round 3. There is a sequence of bladers in each round appearing and it will not be changed. This information is under no circumstance revealed to newbies. However all the participants (newbies) have to be ready to be called anytime during Phase 2's rounds.

However, there is one more thing. Like I said, there are two bladers from newbies VS a blader WTP 1 appearing in each round. And I also said it's in a decided and fixed sequence that which two bladers are appearing in which round. Half of this information is revealed to WTP 1. That is, the WTP 1 is told about one blader who will be appearing in each round. WTP will be revealed about the sequence of bladers appearing, but not all the six members names are revealed, it's just the three names of members appearing sequentially that are told to them. I hope this critical part which sounded confusing is clear now?

So… basically, WTP 1 gets an opportunity to decide among themselves that who among them will be battling, who will be battling in which round. It will be on the basis on the names that are revealed to them. Because you see, the newbies had the first month to battle and their battles were seen by everyone, which means WTP 1 gets an idea and guessing of their type of blading, strategies, techniques, and thus the suited blader from WTP 1 to be selected that fits in each round. This decision (sequencing) is confined to WTP 1. No interference from outside.

There is a requirement of winning at least 2 rounds out of 3 in Phase 2, to be eligible to enter Phase 3.

The one who battles in round 3 of Phase 2 from the WTP 1 becomes the Pro-Champ.

Obviously, the blader of round 3 from WTP 1 needs to win the round 3. Then only, he becomes the Pro-Champion.

Once the Phase 2 is cleared, the Pro Champ enters the Phase 3.

In Phase 3, there is just a single battle. The Pro Champ will be battling against that person who was his/her tag team partner in Season 3. For example, if Max becomes the Pro-champ, he will battle against Rick. If it's Tyson who becomes pro-Champ, he will be battling against Daichi in Phase 3. Just ONE battle, one winner. The winner will be the Champion of the year. If it's Rick who wins one battle against Max, in Phase 3, he will be the world champion.

It's actually like this.

The other things that I was saying was that… there can be problems within the WTP 1 regarding sequencing their members in Phase 2 for the three rounds because obviously, everyone in the WTP 1 would desire to be suited for round 3 to become the Pro-Champ and go into Phase 3 to try to claim the title.

One more scenario is there. In case if the WTP 1 loses Phase 2 ( if they are unable to win two rounds out of 3), they re-enter Phase 1. That is, a random team will be allotted to battle the former WTP 1 and in case that random team wins, they enter Phase 2. Or else if the former WTP 1 wins, they again enter the Phase 2. Let's just not make this more complicaed. It's just a scenario which could be there.

I really hope it's clear now. And yeah, I guess you do understand that the newbies have no chance in claiming titles. They are simple 'used' in Phase 2. However they will be gaining recognition next year when they will be selected and teamed up officially and recognized. And yeah, one more thing: Newbies and amateurs mean the same thing.

Let me know if there are any more doubts or confusion. Best of luck with reading ahead! Thanks so much to Linvn for the review!

* * *

**Chapter Starts:**

* * *

Hilary missed the old times of few weeks back when they would have been care freely roaming in corridors during breaks, chatting and leaning against the walls and chuckling over the silly things. Hilary strangely wished if those times would come back at least for some time now.

She had fine time with Ryan during lunch. She'd finish her lunch quicker just to have time to have walks with him round the large round corridors. He'd never hurry up. She just wished if Ryan could finish his lunch quickly as well and he often did. Margot and Delia would join them sometimes or at other times, they left them alone to share their times. Ryan liked walks and he liked walking by the balcony of the corridor. Hilary would give him that side of the walk.

They would talk about random stuff starting from any topic and silence would rarely occupy, even if it did, it was comfortable. Hilary usually talked about how she didn't get proper sleep the last night, how Margot and Delia put large amount of work on her and Ryan would just give a laughing smile to her; she would feel like it was still okay.

Ryan would talk about general things like studies, labs, subjects, sometimes Professors, and rarely talked about his personal life. He would often end their conversation with this talk:

"Hilary…" he would ask softly,

"Hmm?" She would mumble,

"Still hate coffees in morning?" he asked,

"Yeah," she would say.

"Hilary…"

"Hmm…"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke,"

"Hilary…"

"Hmm…" she loved hearing him call her name,

"Are summers better than winter?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking briefly at him,

"Hilary…"

"Hm…"

"Is _The fault in our Stars_ still your favorite?"

"Yeah," Hilary nodded,

"Hilary… can we demarcate bonding and relationship…"

"No…"

And till this precise moment, they would have completed their rounds and reached their next lab timely and would be wearing their Lab Aprons for getting ready for the next period.

…

"Why is it that is it called the anatomical snuff box?" Delia asked as she put down her book for a second, her hands relaxing from keeping the book right in front of her eyes for so long,

"A hollow seen on the radial aspect ,the thumb side, of the dorsum of the wrist when the thumb is extended fully. The reason that it is called the anatomical snuffbox is that snuff -powdered tobacco, could be put there and then inhaled." Hilary explained in one go quite like she has just read it.

Delia blinked a couple of times as she couldn't register the info in one go.

Hilary smiled as she said it clearly.

"Did you just read that somewhere?" Margot raised an eyebrow.

"Not really; why?" Hilary asked with innocent expression.

"It's just like you've recited it," Delia said with incredulous grin.

"Shut the shit," Hilary protested, "I've read it long back,"

"Uh, mind re-explaining?" Margot sighed,

"Fine," Hilary rolled her eyes.

The girls started listening as she explained quite slowly with physical motions of her hand for them to understand better,

"Alright, I got it," Delia smiled.

"Good," Hilary nodded, "There is just tomorrow; I'm curious of what kind of papers this time will be made..." Margot sighed.

"We'll see," Delia nodded unsurely,

"After exams, we will have holiday, definitely," Delia mumbled to herself,

"Stop talking, you're disturbing,"

"Ooi, "

"Yeah yeah, lots of holidays with regret if you don't do well in them,"

"I'll do fine in exams,"

.

.

.

The swaying breeze gently swept away the autumn leaves that had smothered the dojo. The blunette sighed as he kept the broom in one corner looking at the plain grey sky with faded blue shade. He liked this weather. It depicted many emotions. This Tournament was going to be tough, he could feel that happening. The Phase 2 was a real bitch.

He was tired. The feeling had become so regular. He knows that his life has been becoming pessimistic. Everything seemed so bad and torturous and unfair. Everyone had been silently rude to him. He wondered what would have happened if Kai and Ray were his real brothers. They would have perhaps kicked him out of his own house or would have turned his life into living nightmare.

A few hours back, he had an urgent assignment to be completed which he missed out. He needed to go at Jack's place after afternoon and needed his bike. The fuel had been finished when he started and he had no money currently to get fuel in it. The Petrol-pump itself was a kilometer away from his house. There was one thing. He needed Kai's car.

He quickly darted in home where Kai was drinking some home-made strawberry milk,

"Kai!" he panted,

Kai ignored him and smoothly and unhurriedly finished his milk first. Tyson was panting a little.

"I-I need your car…" he said in sigh, "I've an urgent assignment. I've to go to my friend's-"

"I can't lend you," Kai said sharply,

Tyson slightly gasped, blinking a couple of times to know the reason. He didn't blurted out, 'why' but waited for his captain to explain,

"Use your own bike," Kai said coldly,

"I would have used it. But I haven't used it for a while and its fuel is drained off. I've no money right now. It's urgent," Tyson implored,

"What should I do if you don't have money? You should have saved it if you get urgent tasks like this," Kai said uncaringly with a shrug,

"I will r-return you. Can you lend me some money if that's okay?" Tyson asked, feeling extremely broken at Kai's harsh words. He didn't want to ask his help but there seemed no choice,

Grandpa has just slept and he can't disturb him for taking money and he has no idea where it's kept.

"Tyson, stop begging. You'd seriously take up some work rather than standing here," Kai spat coolly and left the hall.

Tyson didn't get any money. Kai was having enough money at that time. He noted how spiteful and uncaring he had become. Tyson went away and to wash out his stress, he began swaying the leaves which got carried away by the breezes.

He _needed_ to complete that assignment. Kai's word stung real badly. Max already went out for practice and Daichi was with him. Ray was nowhere around. And he doubted if Ray would ever help him. He had been silent and kept him at at arm's length.

Taking up some work…well that wasn't a bad idea. His routine wasn't the same and promising daily. Daily, he had to get up at four-thirty to give Gramps his medicines. The old man wasn't capable of getting up at an alarm. He'd probably get a heart attack at sudden ringing of an alarm. Besides, others would be stirred up in hall. So, Tyson solely took the responsibility of it. It wasn't a big task. But the problem lied in waking up, and kicking off his majesty sleep. He did, however. He tiptoed silently downstairs, his half eyes tried seeing through the sheets in which his friends were sleeping and he entered Ryu's room. Tearing the cover of the _proper_ capsule and putting water in a glass, he gently and slowly woke Ryu so as not to scare him and asked him to take medicine. Ryu always thanked and blessed Tyson for doing this daily to him. He appreciated that Tyson- who would not have gotten up in morning after constant fights with Hilary for that, now is doing this for him. Tyson would smile, and would go back upstairs quietly and resume his sleeping. It would be quick sometimes, or sometimes not. Getting at seven was sometimes again challenging. He had to prepare his breakfast, go to practice, pack his bag and head to institute.

He made mental note that day to get some money from Ryu and keep it for emergency cases like this. Kai had really hurt him that day by not helping him and abusing him for being careless bitterly. Tyson went the next day without assignment with all tools and completed the assignment in class. Though he was on the verge of being given deduced score for late submission, which was barely counted in Part 3 Finals, he was scared. He requested the Coordinator to give him one more day and fortunately his request got accepted by borderline.

His practices were daily very grueling and he didn't get much time as he still spent much time in studying and minimized the time for blading though there was less than a week for September where there would be intensive training among all his teammates. He was in no mood of being pissed off and get insulted on those practice matches, _especially_ by Kai.

Ray was another silent barbarous dealer. He had other silent modes of torturing Tyson that included taking Max for walk to institute before Tyson showed up- Tyson would walk to Institute alone at times. Ray wouldn't leave sufficient food for him in case he got late to lunch or dinner and purposely left the poor share for him. Tyson would acknowledge but wouldn't say anything. He would have fought and kicked Ray out of home if this happened five years back, the reason he was tolerating them was because he didn't want Ryu know that how torturous his friends are _actually._

Ray occasionally backbites about him with Max which Tyson heard a few times accidentally. It included that he was way too arrogant and cold and didn't talk with them like friends. The reason Tyson kept himself a little reserved was _they_ themselves! They had put him on the borderline and declined their friendship. He had to save it at least whatever he could and he has to ignore them so as not to trigger any fights or arguments. Max knew but he stayed silent.

Daichi was fine like he was, though the only problem he had with Tyson was that he want to beat him. Yet, both the guys slept on the same bed whenever Daichi stayed up. They fought for ice-creams, space on bed, food, Tyson's own clothes, and what not, Daichi always rekindled _their_ friendship,

Tyson's sleep got curtailed drastically. He would sleep for few hours in afternoon after lunch or sometimes before lunch, of which Ray took advantage of; he would cook meals for Gramps separately. He occasionally had some work like to wash his and Gramp's clothes, clean his room, and press his clothes.

He studied and completed allotted assignments. That would go till past midnight and reached one at times. A sleep till seven would get a break at four-thirty. He would sleep at weekends and Beyblade training was reduced. He payed attention to his stats in last four days and spent a large portion of time in practicing.

The next month and so would be busy in Tournaments. He would miss his studies for a whole month of September. The starting of October were holidays for him, however. When he took opinion of Grace, she expressed that there was a week off because of some strike by Medical Group and the rest of the month minus weekends would be dealing with a new chapter.

"Is it an easy one…I mean for me?" Tyson asked sheepishly,

"Not sure, Tyson," she shrugged,

"What do you think?"

"Since you're having tournament the next month, I will send you the notes on phone or mail. You may glance them once vaguely and revise them in the starting of October. I've heard the Phase 2 will be sorted out by the end of September, almost. You will have Phase 3 for probably for two days," she shrugged,

"Yeah," Tyson quickly checked the schedule on his mail and nodded, "You're right."

"Hmm,"

"Thanks Grace!" he laughed,

"You're welcome, Tyson,"

"Uhm, shall I suggest you something?" she hesitated,

"I heard you were saying Jack that you've revised everything almost till now," she asked,

"Yep, almost. Only half of labor part is left." He said proudly

"Well, you can get the notes for that chapter now itself from our seniors. I know a few of them. You may check it before the Tournament begins for you..." Grace smiled.

"WHAT?" Tyson dead-panned, "Impossible! I'm no genius. That was possible for you,"

"Well," Grace half blushed and giggled lightly,

"I will be bringing your favorite pizzas for rest of the holidays immediately after Tournament ends up." he said,

"OH," she chuckled nervously,

"I mean if that's okay. Can you please help me?" he asked,

"Sure. But don't bring pizzas daily," she smiled,

"Okay, something else?"

"Tyson, you don't have to bring anything for me. I won't burden your pocket for giving you beneficial knowledge of studies." Grace smiled,

Tyson smiled genuinely, "Thanks, you're the best friend and helper!"

"Hey,"

"May god bless you?" Tyson smiled.

…

The starting half month of September was grueling with intensive training and practicing session which included battles, push ups, running, loosening of muscles, etc. It started from sharp three in afternoon till seven in evening. Tyson was lucky that his classes ended up at three. He arrived half an hour late daily at training session.

His skills and stats had improved and he was doing well.

He'd next week free due to strike and he payed full heed on training just before the tournament.

He'd lost quite battles against Kai during training but he settled the score near the end.

They would be facing Robot Genetics first, and Kenny announced that the later match would be with either White Tigers or Majestics. The Black Chasm wasn't participating this year, adding more to Kai's curiosity. He thought Rose would be eager to participate this year. The final battle of Phase 1 was dated on 26th September. By the end of the month, Phase 2 will also be finished.

The team kept watching all the battles of the amateurs of this year and kept a keen eye on them.

They won against Robot Genetics easily in first two rounds itself- that was because of instant replay of last year tactics recorded. Max and Daichi defeated Zeo and Derek respectively.

Every amateur blader expected G Rev to qualify Phase 1.

"We are facing Majestics tomorrow," Kai reminded,

"I guess we better be careful,"

"I'll be battling against Robert in first round," Kai smirked,

"Are you sure he will coming first?" Max asked,

"Hn,"

"Ray will go in round two," Kenny declared. "Tyson, I've to upgrade your blade urgently. You won't be participating tomorrow,"

"Okay," Tyson agreed, for some reason, he didn't argue

"I'll hope you two beat up them in first two rounds, so we don't have to waste time. Besides I want Max and Daichi to get rest from previous match and get them some more training meanwhile," Kenny ordered, looking at Ray and Kai who nodded, "We will defeat them." Ray answered.

"Yep,"

"I'll train with Max and Daichi then, I guess," Tyson announced.

"Your blade needs some serious tackling; you may not be able to train tomorrow. Re-watch the battles of amateurs, Tyson, and you'll memorize all if it!" Kenny said firmly,

"Will try," Tyson sighed.

The next day went fine and Tyson was free, eating lots of snacks and watching the battles. They had brought Ryu with them and he was with them in a separate room. Tyson spent the entire day beside Ryu, watching the battles on Kenny's spare laptop. Ryu was instructing Tyson about the important battles. Out of ninety amateurs, thirty were selected, who had to practice for appearing in Phase 2. Among those thirty, six will be facing the Winning team of Phase 1.

As per his strong predictions, the next day, Robert did come first for battling.

Kai smirks as he walks confidently to the bey-dish, this arousing valid curiosity among his team members.

.

.

.

Ashlene lied quietly. Her mood dejected and down. Ellie is shouting around over some cartoon movie she is watching. Ashlene's mood is on the verge of becoming livid and her lips are twisting dangerously. She seriously needs new earphones right now and can't afford them. Her savings aren't sufficient to buy one. It's nothing like Julia wouldn't buy for her one. Ashlene just doesn't want to waste Julia's money on her irresistible wish.

Her face turns from being plain to angry and then murderous and no one notices it. She stomps her fist on bed, getting attention of her daughter. She gets up, wears her black jeans and dark grey top and combs her hair, her mood extremely angry and livid right now.

She strode out of her room with slow steps taking care she doesn't come in the notice of anyone. She glances at Julia who is eating some snacks and browsing her phone. Raul isn't there. Her eyes travel to the door way that opens and Raul enters.

He gives a smile to her and walks to his room with Julia passing a comment that he is way more than happy than he should have. Ashlene walks out.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Julia asks,

Ashlene doesn't and answer but mutters, "Some work,"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading! Do review me about your thoughts!

P.S: Sorry for the late update.


	14. Ryan's question, Kai's answer

**Chapter 13: Ryan's question, Kai's answer.**

"C'mon, hurry up, the class will start within few minutes, we can't miss it, Hils!" Delia said hurriedly as she jogged her wet feet on the light short carpet.

"Yeah, yeah, they are insane, just because we have Finals today; they are conducting an 'Urgent Compulsory Revision' class two hours before! Great!" Hilary seethed in sarcasm as she wore her top,

"You really need to eat well, look at yourself, you're becoming bony!" Delia remarked, "Hurry up now, Margot already left!"

"Yeah, just over," Hilary wore her white coat and kept a comb and hair band in her pocket, put her stethoscope around her neck, hung her light bag on her shoulder, grabbed a cheese sandwich, stuffing it in her mouth and strode out,

Delia locked their room entrance and they trotted towards the empty elevator. Hilary combed her air quickly and tied them, shivering at the cold weather. She took a hot bath a few minutes before but she regretting that she should have worn a woolen thick top or should have taken a jacket as well. She was feeling cold; she shivered but was glad that she at least properly dried her hair. She had stuffed a small hair towel in her bag for security but didn't wear proper clothes as per the weather.

Completing her sandwich, she took out other clip notes to be revised while Delia rolled her eyes. The door of the elevator opened and they walked out of the hostel building, running quickly through the drizzle to the opposite building, - Their Medical Institute.

They managed to protect themselves from the rain but were panting due to heavy running. They reached their class followed by their coordinator who had come for final revisions session,

"Well, this is the first time in the history of our University that an intensive revision session is carried just few hours before your exams, but with all hopes and predictions, today's paper will be most probably from what all the points and essays that will be revised,"

"Will he stop blabbering and began with revision?" Margot hissed as she frantically ran through the lines of her clip notes,

"So, the foremost important topic you've to be thorough with is Lupus congenital theory…"

Hilary sighed as she searched for the essay. She was feeling unwell and physically insecure and getting a weather phobia. She glanced around and saw how everyone was tensed up giving all their concentration of what was said. It was like they weren't even blinking. Delia was marking the answers only. Margot was revising on her own not giving a darn of the important essays that were predicted to whom almost the entire class was trusting on right now.

Hilary's gaze fell on the glass panels on whose other sides, the raindrops were tethering down slowly. The thunder rumbled, giving signs of a wild rainfall soon. Hilary was already feeling wet. Her top was of thin cloth and the coat was giving less protection. Everyone was wearing thick clothes and leggings and jackets beneath their coats. She seethed in envy.

"Well, that's it, just make sure you're perfect with these, then 60 percentile of marks are in your hands, haha," The coordinator smiled and wished them best of luck before going for another session to another class. The class nodded but there was no noise further. The pandemonium seemed to be dead today. Hilary was getting nausea and she was fuming internally, her face showing clear signs that she was not in her best moods.

She shivered and shook occasionally making sure she doesn't get any more wetter. The bell rang and everyone sighed as they got a ten minutes break. A few students walked up and headed for canteen and snacks while others continued reading.

Hilary stood up and walked out of the class holding her notes. Maybe the cool wind will dry off her clothes. She thought. Her head was hung down and she folded her arms across leaning against the wall of corridor. She can't bear sitting. It was getting wet and uneasy.

"Uhm, are you okay Hilary?"

"Yeah," she answered. She instantly blinked and raised her head to see the second person,

"You seem unwell today. Anything wrong?" Ryan asked,

"I'm feeling all wet, its cold." Hilary whined,

She noticed that he was wearing a thick woolen top, sweater and a coat, looking yearningly _warm._

She pouted secretly in seethe seeing him.

"Uhm, your part of month?" he asked worriedly.

"No…" she shook her head, surprisingly not embarrassed,

"Then?" Ryan tilted his head to look her again, hung head better, his black bangs from side swaying for second,

"I took a bath and was late, didn't wear thick clothes. The chilling cold is driving me insane. I'm feeling ugh, cold and sorta insecure…" Hilary said uneasily,

"Oh," Ryan nodded understanding her. By his looks of face, Hilary guessed that he might have experienced this,

"You need to warm up. Stay calm. We have just forty minutes, don't get messed up," Ryan said with a positive smile,

"Thanks," Hilary smiled tiredly, she shivered again,

"You really need to warm up. Did you revised everything?" he asked looking around cautiously,

"Yeah, except neuron dysfunctions," Hilary whined again,

She was really not feeling well. Her clothes got stick to her.

"I will let you revise it, come with me," Ryan smirked.

Hilary blinked at him but followed him with slight confusion. Ryan unlocked the door of Mr Ark's cabin and Hilary entered inside. He locked the door,

"How did you get the keys?" Hilary's eyes stretched out,

"He gave me few days back to get his clothes and coats for washing and he forgot to take it back. This key is perhaps an extra one," Ryan said softly as he kept them in his pockets. There was a mediocre sized table and a comfortable chair and a cabinet. On one cornet, there was a small table and two old chairs stuffed up. Ryan pulled the small table and adjusted the two old chairs opposite to the table and motioned Hilary to sit. Hilary bit her lower lip and she felt slight chemistry between them stirring as especially because they were alone in a small cabin with no windows and no air. The mild light was because of an extremely small panel on the top of corner wall.

Hilary kept her hands on her lap and sat straight looking at him, he began,

"The MND's are a group of progressive neurological disorders that destroy motor neurons, the cells that control essential voluntary muscle activity such as speaking, walking, breathing and swallowing," Ryan began the answer she has requested, his voice that Hilary found ever so soft, warm and willingly slow. She nodded as he spoke but found it hard to concentrate with him sensually staring her through his black eyes into hers. She understood why this cabin was selected. It had no source of external air. It was little warm.

"Normally messages from nerve cells in the brain, called upper motor neurons are transmitted to the brain stem and spinal cord called lower motor neurons," he continued. The air around for Hilary grew thick and uneasy. She was feeling a little tensed up as he spoke, suddenly craving him.

She quivered at the thought. Ryan paused, his lower jaw slightly hung down.

"Is everything okay? You still feeling cold?" he asked innocently, his eyes blinking softy. Hilary was highly attracted to him right now and she was keeping her best ignoring him. She didn't look at him and half-pretended to squirm. Not knowing what to say, she lied,

"Yeah, I guess," she said nervously,

"Phew…" Ryan sighed and instructed her to stand up. She gulped but obeyed. He walked towards her in the extreme small space. She breathed in gasps and moved back as he came near her in extreme proximity. Her feet trembled as she moved few steps back staring at him in fear. His face as fine and he calmly walked towards her and pinned her to the wall. His well-built body pressed against her tiny figure and she immediately felt the heat developing in her body. He serenely placed his arms on her shoulder enveloping her in him.

"Are you okay now?" Is it warm?" He asked sincerely,

Her whole body seemed to be blushing at the intense contact and she was more than burning. She was turned hot and her face was buried in his well-toned chest.

"Upper motor neurons are also called as corticospinal neurons. When there are disruptions in the signals between the lowest motor neurons and the muscle," His voice was infectious to the brunette and his voice came out husky, his breath warm and addictive- he might have not known. She still doubted if he genuinely wanted her to help or was taking her advantage and doing it knowingly.

She clutched his jacket-front and tried listening him. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to sink in his ocean of warmth and embrace. Her body gradually warmed up and she no longer felt uneasy due to wetness. After like when there were fifteen minutes only left for their commencement of exam, Ryan stopped revising and looked down at her. His eyes blinked as he noticed how buried she was within him,

"Hilary…" he whispered,

Her breaths were deep, like she was sleeping. He gave a slow gasp and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes,

"Did you slept?" he asked incredibly,

"Uh, I-I" Hilary was clearly embarrassed, "Nay… I haven't," she giggled nervously,

"Well," he knew she was lying but if she had slept, it must be because of her tiredness- he thought. "So, I hope you're ready for the exam." He asked looking at her, still so close. Their faces inches away,

"Yeah," she smiled softly, her eyes dreamy, "Thanks. I'm fine. I will do well, hopefully," she answered, her voice unsure,

"You will do it fine," he ensured, giving a soft infectious smile. His arms still enveloped her shoulders and the heat of him still radiated in her,

"Thanks, we should go before Prof Ark comes and find us," Hilary swore she hated when he said that, Ryan immediately let go off her, rubbing his head sheepishly, "You're warm, is it?" he asked to inquire.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled and he headed to unlock the cabin. Hilary's head was in complete denial. She didn't even remember half of the essay he'd revised for her in this warmth. Her mind replayed the scene of their body contact. He didn't even hesitate a bit. Hilary felt the sudden pangs of pain.

The tension in the air from her was on verge of blasting. She was feeling to cry like and go and sleep. She couldn't believe that she was going to write her exam in this tension.

"What happened? You look a little faded out?" Ryan asked worriedly, "I warmed you so you'd feel better before exam. You look worse," he blinked worriedly,

"I'm fine," Hilary hissed

Ryan smiled sadly at her. He stopped walking. Hilary felt it and she turned to him. He removed his coat, removed his sweater and handed her his sweater. He wore back his white coat.

"Take my sweater. You can use. You can give me later." He smiled.

Hilary felt her heart racing. "Yeah," she nodded simply and kept a hard check that she didn't blush or looked a nervous wreck.

"You have become thin. I've noticed that," he said gently as he resumed back walking,

Hilary looked at him and walked behind him, their allotted Examination hall which was the same.

"W-When did you notice," she asked cautiously,

"A few days back," he said calmly,

"Precisely _when?_" she urged,

"Hmm, "he kept a finger on his chin, "The day you came on terrace, I guess then," he answered knowing that this little secret notice has been revealed on her.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled, wearing his sweater as they walked.

"R-Ryan…"

"Hn?" he glanced at his shoulder, his deep eyes slightly spotting her.

"Uh, nothing," she said back. Hilary sighed as she realized how nervous she had become around this guy. She was so bossy and extrovert, but that was long back…

"Hmm, still nervous?" he asked and they entered the hall,

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Hilary seethed,

"I'd worked the entire night yesterday on those essays and now, I'm way too tired, but I'm still not nervous. You should be fine too, Hils," Ryan patted her as he walked past her allotted bench to his own.

"Right," Hilary said with determination.

She nodded. "I will do fine." she said strongly.

"That's the spirit," Ryan whispered with a wink. The invigilator has walked in and there was a general silence.

Hilary silently prayed that her mind doesn't go blank seeing the paper.

She cringed mentally as her hand took her question booklet handed by the invigilator.

Hilary silently cursed seeing the first question: Neurons Dysfunction. She smirked hysterically to herself.

_Great…The best question ever I've revised…_

.

.

.

"And here we come once again! Everyone! Are you ready? Because in few minute we are gonna witness an exemplary combination of two cool bladers! We have Kai from G Rev! And Robert from Majestics! Why do I feel that this is going to be unbeatable match till now!" Jazzman started almost enthusiastically, seeming more excited than before.

Everyone was quite eager to see this match because there haven't been a match between Kai and Robert who both are awesome and your cool bladers!

Robert's purple hair had darkened a little and he still possessed that flail shaped Beyblade launcher. There was some reason why Kai was curious in defeating Robert. Tyson had a slight prediction of this question but he didn't want to think about it.

The beydish is cylindrical, with its bottom being the size of regular large plate. The same went with its upper opening. There was constant wind oozing out from its curved sides alternatingly. Everyone wondered how they would launch their blades.

"And! If you fail launching your blade properly and it lands out of the dish, you lose on the spot!" Brad said,

"Hmm," Robert was calm and took out his blade.

"Bladers! Are you ready!"

"Three!"

Kai inserted his blade in launcher,

"Two!"

Robert did the same.

"One!"

Both the bladers launched their blades simultaneously, Kai's blade saved through borderline from being kicked out at its opening start.

Kai mentally seethed. _He will pay._

The blades crashed lividly one against other as they made their way to the bottom. The constant hot air irritated the blades and they repelled their directional vigor. Kai was in full vigor and he was fuming because of the irritating wind rejecting Dranzer's vigor quite opposite. Robert stayed calm. It seemed he was studying the wind directions and when it came. He simply allowed the vain efforts and attempts of kai to knock Griffolyon.

After few minutes, Griffolyon started attacking Dranzer and his heavy blade proved difficult for Kai to deal with. Kai seethed as Griffolyon effortlessly knocked Dranzer and Kai still had less idea about wind directions which were tough to predict and study in such a short time. He regretted not studying them before. And there was no use now since he wouldn't be able to study with Griffolyon in its active fury to knock Dranzer out.

"And it seems like Robert is back! Griffolyon is giving Dranzer no time to stand up! This seems a _majesti_c battle!"

_Looks like I've to call out my attack!_ Kai seethed; his bangs swirling in angst.

"Dranzer! Fire Blazing gig!" Kai roared throwing his hands in air. There was fire arrows shot everywhere carried against the directions of wind current.

_Wow! The fire gig did against the wind._

Griffolyon remained impervious initially but slowly got affected by constant fire arrows. Griffolyon shrugged the attack and moved in counter fury. Luckily, for Kai, the wind currents were no longer a stone in the way.

"Griffolyon! Wing Dagger! Now!" Robert order and the entire dish got covered with the fury and opaquely. The heaviness was an advantage for Robert to fight the wind current and Kai's fire arrows.

Kai moved back and kept a protective arm on his face. The blades did quite crashing and swirling which remained invisible from outside.

Few seconds later:

The fury died down and both the blades were soaring up due to inbuilt pressure. Out of sheer luck, out of two both equally weakened blades, Griffolyon slipped from the edge of the opening.

"A-And, and it's over! Kai managed somehow to win this match!" Brad yelled.

Kai shot a death glare to him at that statement and the guy scratched his hair and nervously blinked.

"Well, that was a coincidence that Griffolyon slipped. Robert wasn't concentrating at that moment, I guess," Daichi said with a sweatdrop,

Robert picked his blade and walked to his team, Enrique giving him a sympathetic smile and Johnny giving a boring look,

"It just happened. Even I'm not able to believe," Robert said a little taken away,

"Its fine, Robert," Oliver said ensuring him,

"I'm going next," Enrique said with a nervous smile,

…

"So, Ray, you know right," Kenny asked. Ray gave a firm smile to Kenny and Max winked him with thumbs up as good luck. Tyson just shrugged, he was reluctant to tell anything. He just looked at the dish when Ray's eyes travelled from Max to Tyson.

"I will beat Johnny, Kai." Ray asserted as he walked past Kai.

Kai nodded mentally.

"Wow! We will be having Ray VS Enrique!" Brad said to Jazzman,

Enrique prepared his sword and shield like launcher and Ray inserted his blade quickly into the launcher,

"Go!"

The blades were launched immediately into the same beydish.

"I've the idea now how to beat you after watching Robert! You are over!" Enrique said confidently,

Ray just frowned at him in angst. Ray followed Robert's trick. He spent time studying the reversed timings and directions of wind currents. Enrique sensed that something wasn't right and Robert gave no aid.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Kenny asked to Tyson,

"I guess, Kenny. " Tyson said, his mind preoccupied at the beydish.

"Robert is not even advising that fool!" Daichi spat,

"Right," Max sighed,

Within seconds, Ray powerfully kicked out Amphilyon, which landed straight beside Enrique who was left gasped and taken aback.

Ray was way too fast in studying the wind currents and quickly finishing the battle in the subtle way he can. Robert glared at Enrique, who was in panicky and bewildered states,

"T-That was quick! And it's over! G-Rev wins this battle! Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a big applaud for G-Rev!"

"Seriously, Ray was way too clever over there," Tyson said, his jaw hanging down in surprise,

"Hn," Kai smirked. Ray snickered silently as he made his way to his team and was greeted with cheerful Max and Daichi who hugged him. Ray sweatdropped but laughed,

"Congrats, Ray" Tyson smiled too,

Ray nodded lightly but sat on the bench. Tyson side-glanced him.

…

"We have the entire day left," Kenny sighed.

"Yeah, Chief," Tyson said relentlessly as he watched the battles of newbies amateurs sitting beside Ryu who was half asleep. Tyson lowered the volume seeing how much Jazzman was roaring all throughout and he didn't want his grandpa to be stirred up. He silently and carefully moved from Ryu's side and sat beside Kenny on the floor.

"Have you seen and memorized all their moves and strategies they played in their previous battles, Tyson?" Kenny asked as he entered some urgent data in his laptop,

"Yep, Chief. I am watching them for the second time now." Tyson said tiredly as he watched some codes and slang appearing on the laptop, "Those thirty bladers! My head is spinning after watching their absolutely boring history of blades and matches," Tyson said jadedly, "Launch their any ten blades against Dragoon and I swear they all we knocked off," Tyson smirked,

"Don't be cocky. I'm sure, the best and the unbeatable combination will be selected. Phase 2 will be a dangerous surprise as per my prediction," Chief expressed,

"Do not scare me, seriously. I'm already scared of the many trivial things happening." The blunette warned,

"Oh gosh, its look like the next world Champion is scared! The world's falling!" Kenny said in a pretentious tone,

"Kenny!" Tyson barked, "This is way too much!"

"Haha, seriously dude, since when did you got scared so much from Kenny's typical advises?" Max snidely commented jerking his arm over the champ's stomach.

"Argh, I hate when this happens. Look, there is a fair and probable chance that those organizers of battles WILL select the worst combo of bladers ever and we have a big deal ahead within team," Tyson grunted,

"Uhm, what's that deal," Max's chirpy face turned pale lightly,

"Phew," Tyson gave a tired breathe, "We will anyway win the Phase 1. Everyone here knows that. The real problem lies with sequencing the bladers for Phase 2." Tyson hung his head down,

"Y-yeah, I'm sure Kai, Ray and even Daichi want to be the pro-champ, to appear in Phase 3." Max sighed in dismay,

"What about you?" Kenny asked bravely,

"I'm fine not getting into the fight of the P2 and besides, there is already lot of problems around,"

"Yep," Tyson nodded, his head still down,

"Let's everyone decide one thing." Kenny suggested, Kai and Ray walked in the cabin the precise moment, "Let's everyone agree for one person who will be sequencing the three bladers for three rounds of Phase 2 and we have to agree for that," Kenny smiled,

"Yeah, that's fine," Ray said,

"Hn," Kai nodded lightly,

"Well, who will be that person anyway?" Daichi asked as he stopped playing Tyson's old video game, tired after constantly losing the car race and finally speaking up,

"Hmm, that's again the very much question," Kenny thought, _The worst question, probably because I'm so clueless._

"How does Hilary sounds?" Daichi suggested,

Tyson coughed his drink hearing Hilary. Everyone looked seriously at Daichi,

"Firstly, Hilary is not here," Tyson said in hiccups he was suddenly getting due to the drink,

"Secondly, she is way too busy in her studies that I doubt she will watch the entire thirty battles of those newbies, study them and wait till the day of revelation of the three bladers for the three rounds of phase 2 to us and allot us," Max said with a cross appearing on his forehead,

"Exactly," Ray agreed,

"Then who will do this job for us!" Daichi wailed,

"Hmm, I was supposed to this actually," Kenny said it quite frankly,

"Hn?" everyone looked at the spectacled brunette in quizzical-ness. He was right. Kenny made decisions regarding their battles and strategies. So he was the most appropriate person here to arrange them or in short, predict the pro-champ.

"What I think is…" Max muttered, but then looked at them boldly, "Tyson or Daichi accordingly should go for round three. That's because, in Phase three, no matter who wins, the World Champion will be from our team, that is either Tyson or Daichi." Max ended and looked at them hardly.

Ray glared; Kai gave a tired, uninterested frown while Daichi nodded chirpily.

Tyson didn't say anything.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Kenny mumbled. "WE aren't cent percent sure that the title will stay in our team no matter who holds it. Max's idea IS clever." Kenny asserted,

"You don't trust us?" Ray shot.

"It's not that Ray! You aren't exactly sure if you will beat Lee and… Kai…we can't exactly predict that this battle will definitely not lead Tala take the title." Kenny protested,

"You're not interested, Max?" Ray asked,

Max nodded a no,

"Fine, so that means we have three bladers here competing currently in this room for P3." Ray's voice was clobbering seemingly, "And this will be settled soon…with a VALID reason," Ray looked at Kenny with livid eyes,

Kenny quivered internally but nodded, "Alright, three bladers competing in sense you're meaning Tyson and Daichi interchangeably," Kenny said distracting his gaze from Ray and looking at his laptop screen,

Tyson was carefully listening them. He didn't fight for round three yet. He was curious in knowing their opinions.

"The setting of the bladers will be done fairly based on amateurs that will be appearing sequentially in three rounds declared to us after Phase 1. Settled," Kai answered _finally_. More like declared.

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks so much Misty for the reviews! Thanks to other readers as well! Hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW!


	15. Silent fight for Round 3

**Chapter 14: Silent fight for Round 3.**

"The setting of the bladers will be done fairly based on amateurs that will be appearing sequentially in three rounds declared to us after Phase 1. Settled," Kai declared.

For a moment, Tyson just was tired of this unfairness of Phase 2. He really didn't know who the second blader will be in each round along with the announced one and it's quite unconvincing to fight two against one no matter how new they are to Beyblade.

"Actually, two against one IS unfair," Tyson sighed, speaking for the first time ever since this little debate started,

Everyone looked at him incredibly. Daichi pretended to gulp, "You didn't digest that fact still, Tyson?"

"There is nothing we can do about this; the pattern CANNOT be changed now. It's not possible," Max sighed, "We better concentrate on winning the Phase 1 rather than fighting for round 3 position of phase 2. There will be nothing to undo if we lose our Final battle of Phase 1," Max said seriously.

Everyone nodded at this statement. "Agreed," Kai and Ray said in unison,"

"Max and I've decided for lunch together, we will be back by evening," Tyson said casually as he closed the spare-laptop and handed to Kenny,

Max looked at him in surprise, that he was not interested in this debate and rather wanted to fill his stomach,

"Evening?" Kenny interjected,

"We will train meanwhile," Tyson said a little carried away and tensed up. Daichi blinked at Tyson's demeanor and strode up from the bare couch he was solely claiming,

"I will join, I'm hungry," Daichi said sheepishly and tethered out of the cabin playfully,

"Phew…" Tyson sighed,

Max and Tyson walked out, Max giving a sympathetic smile to Kenny once.

…

"You seriously want to do this, Tyson?" Max asked extremely shaken and shook. Daichi was laughing and he found hard not to choke the food that was stuffed in his mouth,

"You can't be afraid. This is just TOO unlike of you!" Max grunted angrily,

"Well, I'm sure I want Daichi to play the third round," Tyson said crossing his finger, silently seething,

"You want to be the Champion and you want to escape the tangle of Phase 2 by allowing Daichi to battle!" Max said angrily and slamming the table,

"Hey, I can beat those two dimwits showing up for round 3! You can't doubt me, Max," Daichi said with a childish frown,

"I know Daichi! You can beat them, I do not doubt you but Tyson can't be a chicken! What's wrong! What if instead of those probable weak bladers, fierce opponents like Kai himself or anyone else would have been your opponent?" Max snapped, "Would you have also asked to Daichi even if you were suited for that battle?" Max was really furious now,

"Max! Calm down! That is unfair! I can't handle two bladers no matter how weak they are! They have been training for two whole months now with that constant prediction that their opponent could be me, the world champion or Kai, who is not any less strong! They are not easy to defeat when they are TWO!" Tyson protested in slight irritation,

"And you think you will lose, huh?" Max asked,

"Tyson, you're being a coward! Ray and Kai want so bad to become the pro-champ and then defeat their tag-team partners Lee and Tala! And you're here, whining over not wanting to play round 3!" Daichi said loudly,

"Y-yeah, you're right." Max said a little stuttered seeing Tyson close his eyes, seeming hurt.

"Tyson, we are sorry but we want you to battle the round 3," Max said softly rubbing his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Tyson breathed fervently,

"I'm not scared of those two bladers; I can beat three as well in one go," Tyson said in heavy voice that contained seethe and hurt, "I know I can beat Daichi and become the World Champ and that's I want Daichi at least to be the Pro-Champ!" Tyson blurted, his eyes digging out of his sockets,

Daichi and Max gasped. They looked at him in shock and unbelieving-state,

"You were seriously lying since then?" Max asked in bewilderment, his eyes stretching out, "You were doing this for Daichi?" Max kept a hand on Tyson's forehead,

Daichi shook his head in fury, "What do you think, you cocky guy! I WILL beat you in Phase 3 if I face you!" Daichi snapped angrily, climbing over Tyson,

"I won't deny," Tyson snickered, "But let's assume you won't,"

Daichi was practically getting flames on his head in background and Max sweatdropped at this hysterical situation, he giggled silently at least satisfied that Tyson wasn't _actually_ scared. He remembered now that Tyson was watching those battles of thirty bladers since a few days with so much concentration. He wouldn't have been interested in watching them if he was scared to battle.

"Guys guys, stop fighting," Max laughed,

"There is already so much tension between Ray, Kai and …" he looked amusingly at Tyson and Daichi side to side, "whoever opting for round three." Max controlled his giggles,

"Yeah," Daichi commented,

"Let's decide this with stone, papers and scissors!" Tyson said,

"The one who wins will decide who will go," Max said,

"I've to win because I don't want to go for round 3," Daichi said with wide eyes,

"But why Daichi?" Max asked,

"I want to escape the tangles of those rounds," Daichi said bluntly. Now it was Tyson's turn, "And you tell me that I'm coward!

"Stone! Paper and scissors!"

Max blinked as their hands appeared from their back. He giggled lightly before laughing hysterically,

Tyson smirked and began laughing as well! "Lol, I won this little game," Tyson giggled uncontrollably looking how pissed off Daichi looked,

"Argh! Fine, say Tyson. What you want!" Daichi said stubbornly,

"You WILL be playing round 3, Mr. Pro-champ," Tyson winked and lifted Daichi in air. The little boy looked nervous and acrophobic.

"Put me down!" he said with reddened face. Max blurted into fits of laughter again and Tyson almost plummeted Daichi from his arms,

The trio laughed heartily for quite a minute.

…

The next battle was followed in their home country, Japan- Demolition boys VS Saint Shields. Max was rooting for Mariam the whole time while Kai got intensely irritated for hearing the loud cheers for Max,

"I wish I could do some commentary for this battle," Tyson smirked,

"Really?" Ray looked shocked,

"Lol yeah," Tyson smiled sheepishly.

The G-rev won their battle easily against the Dark Bladers. Though Sanguinex and Lupinex seems quite infallibly unbeatable, Max and Kai managed to beat them in round 1 and 3 respectively seeing that Ray lost his battle in round 2 against Cenotaph. This added to Ray's anxiety. This would perhaps eliminate him in the Phase 1 itself, far is the thought of round 3 of Phase 2! Because this needed three on three wins for entering Phase 3, or else, they re-entered Phase 1- and would face any random team once again. Again there is no GUARNATEE that they would win the Phase 1 once more.

The next few hours included the battle of Demolition Boys VS PPB All starz, seeing that Demolition boys won the previous battle. That added doubts to Ray and Kenny that Kai shouldn't go in round three since Tala badly defeated Ozuma. Kai ignored their looks; however remained curious as what Tala has done there. Ozuma was a powerful balder, defeating him wouldn't be an easy task.

The PPB all starz defeated the Demolition boys, mainly because of the tiring tie-breaking match being played by Tala. It was the third time Tala battled in a single hour and therefore his defeat was internally justified by Kai and others.

The next battle was between PPB all starz and White Tigers, and PPB all Starz qualified for it. This shook Max and he wondered if they will make through the next battle.

The next day was fine but Max was constantly thinking about his mom's team being so strong this year. PPB all satrz didn't seem this strong, to him at least, in comparison to White Tigers.

Everyone was curious for the last day of battle today, seeing that it would decide which team they will be facing tomorrow. It started with PPB all straz defeated by The Spirituals, a new team that appeared this year and then it faced King and Queen. However, the duo managed to beat them though their dirty tricks weren't present anymore.

King and Queen battled against Team Psykick who defeated them. Kane battled furiously in round three and defeated King remembering how his blade was crushed by King a few years back in which he couldn't participate to face Tyson in Finals. Salima did well in first round managing to beat Queen within ten minutes. The second round was a tie between Goki and Queen.

It meant that they would be eventually facing The Team Psykick tomorrow and it meant re-watching their battle of six years back. Tyson couldn't believe that they will be fighting against their own bit-beast's copies.

The last time they battled, the devastation was so much than they thought and it had put dragoon to misery. It was one horrible battle and Dragoon must have never been torn and tattered ever such like it was on that day when Kane got insane and Cyber Dragoon was way too powerful than their wildest dreams. Kane would definitely appear in the final round. And he had to battle. There was no objection to this and he was fine battling Kane.

"Hey Tyson, I hope we meet tomorrow in beystadium," Kane patted his shoulder as he passed by,

"Sure, buddy," Tyson gave an instant grin.

The duo kept on talking and passed out of the Stadium. Others were busy and went for practicing. Kenny and Max were worried but there was less time to search Tyson, so they basically ignored his absence.

"C'mon, I will give you a treat. What do you want to eat?" Tyson offered,

"Treat?" Kane blinked, "Pre-hand treat for winning Phase 1?" Kane smirked,

Tyson chuckled, "We will see that tomorrow. Anyway, I was having some money and my stomach's growling, so I thought to stop by some restaurant." The Champion blunette expressed.

Kane gave a delightful smile and agreed. The duo headed and ordered cheese burgers and cold drinks.

"Thanks for the treat. Though I hate to say this, but I will personally give you a treat tomorrow if you win and that's a promise and you can order whatever you want," Kane said solemnly.

"Ok," Tyson nodded, "I know we will be opponents tomorrow, but will it be fine if we battle now?" Tyson asked nervously. He thought that Kane wouldn't approve the idea.

"Sure, it would help me practice a lot too," Kane agreed easily,

The duo raced to the nearby riverside after Tyson payed and launched their blades on the sanded ground. The battle was fine in the start, however intensified quickly and before it would grow disastrous, Kane thought to end it with final attack and there was…

A surprise…

The battle ended in a perfect tie. "That's weird," Kane muttered to himself,

"This is a tie," Tyson mumbled,

"I wonder how Cyber Dragoon lost. This seems a little quizzical. Anyways," Kane gave half-hearted smile,

"Yeah, thanks for the battle." Tyson glanced at his watch "I must head to my team now, Kenny and Kai will not leave me," Tyson mumbled as he ran off,

"Bye!" Kane waved briefly as he shoved in other direction,

…

"Where were you?" Kai asked,

Tyson looked at him boringly. Not answering, he shrugged and walked past him. Kai caught his wrist and there was again the silence. They were standing in the hall way which was devoid of any human except them.

"I asked where you were. You do know we have a battle tomorrow," Kai repeated, his voice commanding but low.

"I'm not answerable to you, seriously." Tyson said effectively, "And I _do_ know we have a battle tomorrow," Tyson said as he freed his wrist and twisted his lips in irritation and walked past him.

"You seriously think you can stand in the dish tomorrow with this attitude of yours?" he questioned,

Tyson was confused. He looked at him with absolute confusion. "What's wrong with you?" Tyson asked very calmly, "I can battle and beat Kane. "

"Let's see," Kai said in light seethe,

"Sure," Tyson resumed his walk not wanting anymore to have a talk with his captain and headed to their cabin. He knows it well that Kai is clearly not worried about him, but about team as whole. He seriously didn't fancy losing and losing his chance of positioning for pro-champ.

The rest of the day, Tyson calmly fought his inner demons who taunted him with those cold words of Kai, 'Let's see,'. He practiced with Daichi and Max. Daichi declared that he wants to battle in third round instead of Tyson. That aroused a clearly perplexed air.

Why was that Tyson is not going for the pro-champion? It didn't take long for them to identify that he will be eventually facing Daichi in Phase 3.

"Guys, please. Will everyone stop talking about the pro-champ position?" Max asked, "We have the entire tomorrow to think about it, _after_ we win the Phase 1," he warned and everyone seethed. He was right.

Kai absolutely hated the fact that Tyson had filled Daichi's ears to participate in round 3 of P2, because he clearly wanted to avoid the debate for third round positioning among his teammates and Daichi would anyway won't leave them unless a valid and fair reason seem to convince him that he isn't suitable for 3 round. Kai seethed mentally at Tyson's plot.

Ray also was fuming up mentally. Daichi, Kenny and Max and silently Tyson thinks that Daichi or Tyson,(in this case Daichi, since Tyson has no problem) should battle in round 3 because whoever wins, that is, Tyson or Daichi, there is a cent percent guarantee that the title will stay in the team. However it's just a fake reason to save his title from being taken by Ray or Kai and Tyson will most probably defat Daichi.

All they could do is to wait till the declaration to them about the three bladers and find a perfect reason for themselves to be suited for round 3.

…

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was sort of short and it didn't had any part of Hilary or Ashlene, but right now, I want everyone to focus on the team, G-revs. My writing skills have probably worsened fairly but I've been too much busy in college, seriously. Its becoming hectic and unbearable. Anyway, Christmas is here shortly and then the New year, so I was thinking if could write a TyHil shot or some one shot? It's been a long time since I wrote something. Seriously... Any suggestions?**

**Thanks to guest and Misty for the reviews! ^_^**


	16. Plot, Revenge and Murder- Part 1

**Chapter 15: Plot, Revenge and Murder- Part 1.**

Ashlene lied quietly. Her mood is dejected and down. Ellie is shouting around over some cartoon movie she is watching. Ashlene's mood is on the verge of becoming livid and her lips are twisting dangerously. She seriously needs new earphones right now and can't afford them. Her savings aren't sufficient to buy one. It's nothing like Julia wouldn't buy for her one. Ashlene just doesn't want to waste Julia's money on her irresistible wish.

Her face turns from being plain to angry and then murderous and no one notices it. She stomps her fist on bed, getting attention of her daughter. She gets up, wears her black jeans and dark grey top and combs her unruly brown bangs, her mood extremely angry and livid right now.

She strode out of her room with slow steps taking care she doesn't come in the notice of anyone. She glances at Julia who is eating some snacks and browsing her phone. Raul isn't there. Her eyes travel to the door way that opens and Raul enters.

He gives a smile to her and walks to his room with Julia passing a comment that he is way more than happy than he should have. Ashlene walks out.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Julia asks,

Ashlene doesn't and answer but mutters, "Some work,"

Julia is not convinced by her answer and decides to follow her secretly.

Ashlene drives her bike angrily, her speed rising dangerously and she continues speeding it and skipping signals until she reaches a house.

It's quite big and royal. Its blue and light apple color theme is undeniably elegant. She is all in fury and her dark brunette hair is unruly suddenly and her eyes show an evil glint of darkness. She don't know where this self of her is coming but she is not even sacred a tad. She smirks cruelly and bows down to pick large hand full of stones and immediately starts flinging it with feminine vigor she have got at its glass windows.

The glass is shattered within seconds. She smiles cruelly and lividly and picks more stones and flings them even harder. The guards come out and hold her from doing such an action.

"Leave me, you bastards!" she barks and clobbers them through her elbow and shoves them away for the moment, "If you stop me from entering my own home I swear I will call police,"

The guards are on their way of preventing her but stop when a young guy, the resident of the bungalow comes out.

"So, you finally come out," Ashlene smirks,

"What do you want?" he asks with evilness decorating his handsome features,

"I've come here to take the papers of my home. And I am fucking NOT going anywhere without it, Duke." Ashlene snarls and smiles wickedly.

"Really?" he asks in bored up tone, "It's waste trying and breaking the window of my room. You are gonna get nothing,"

"I know those papers are in bank and if you are not giving me them, I'm not going anywhere and I WILL do more than flinging stones at your window!"

"Like what?" he asks in sarcastic seductiveness,

Ashlene looks around slightly and notices that guards have disappeared somehow, and she finds it extremely strange. She smirks and grins like a maniac as she slowly paces back, her blue eyes containing undeniable toxic pull. Duke looks her in slight admiration.

She smiles and suddenly bends doesn't and picks more stones and flings right at his face. Before he can dodge, the stones hit him and he is bloodied at the moment. She grins unfalteringly looking him in fury. She picks more stones and throws more at Duke's face and immediately picks more stones and targets his bottom and legs. Duke shrieks and falls down and holds his bottom.

She walks towards him and bends to his level. "Sweetheart, you will love what's going to happen now,"

She smiles wickedly and tears her sleeve from front and bloodies herself with his uninviting blood of face. He is gasping and attempts to pull her by hair but she slams him right there with her ball-pins.

"Help me! He is raping me!" she shrieks at the loudest pitch she could muster and holds the stones with shaking hands. "Please, someone help me,"

"You can't do this," Duke says in incredible tone. Julia and others gather and gasps at the situation. Julia heads towards Duke and slaps him harshly, leaving a five-fingered mark on his bloodied face.

Other woman is crying hysterically looking at Ashlene. Ashlene approaches near Julia and hugs her, crying even more. Julia comforts her and winks secretly at Duke who is way too angry and weak.

"I've not raped her! She's lying!" he yells.

A young man kicks him and shouts, "Shut up, asshole!"

"I was just here to meet Uncle and look, Ruenda," Ashlene addresses the man, "He didn't allow me to enter and threatened me to blame for firing after he threw stones at his own window," Ashlene cried.

Duke gasps, "She is fucking lying! She was the one who flung those stones!"

"You better shut up Duke. I will talk to Mr. Reynolds later,"

Duke sees that the two guards are hiding in a bush. He seethes.

Ashlene gets up along with Julia, "I can't meet Uncle. I thought I can rekindle our relations though he kicked me from my own house and left me alone; I just wanted to meet them. I don't want any property though I'm the legal heir. I'm fine with this miserable life but…why to abandon these relations." Ashlene sobbed.

"Seriously?" the other women questioned, "They kicked you?"

"Y-yeah," Ashlene sniffled,

"Why didn't you file a complaint in PS?"

"Couldn't do, I was so younger that time," Ashlene sobbed,

"Leave it, Ash. Let's go home," Julia comforted.

"Yeah," she walked to their bike and the duo and other people of the crowds looked at them helplessly. One of them kicked and punched Duke once again before they seethed and shouted at him, going ballistic.

Ashlene smirked to herself and Julia rode on Raul's bike while Ashlene on hers. Julia drove their way silently to home. Julia was extremely worried but she kept quiet glancing at a hysterical, livid and fury-filled Ashlene.

They reached home and Ashlene silently went to washroom, washing the dirty blood quickly in disgust. Julia waited for Ashlene in her room, meanwhile asking Ellie to go in Raul's room.

Ashlene walked out and ignored Julia, lying on the couch with wounded expressions. Her torn top was revealing her skin and her rising chest up and down in heavy breaths.

"Ashlene…why…" Julia whispered, her tearful eyes blinking,

"I'm bloody satisfied doing that. I know you'd come behind me. Thanks for helping me." Ashlene winks with evil demeanor,

"Ash, if I weren't there and butter their hands, they could have killed you with Duke. Those guards were tough," Julia expressed,

"I salute your excellent skills," Ashlene bows and smiles, her face not recovered from insanity.

"Ashlene!" Julia yells, "Stop this! You won't get your share! Forget it!"

"_Ash! Forget this! You won't get your share!"_

"_How dare you! I swear if you won't help me, I won't be interested in seeing you ever," she snarled in fury._

"_Ash, please…" he pleaded and headed towards her, his voice imploring and low,_

"_Don't touch me," she warned looking away with closed eyes,_

_He stopped, "Duke is dangerous. I want to protect you, Ash. He is greedy and craves all that rich houses and your property. You are helpless. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," he said in a weak and hurt voice,_

"_Why can't you! You can!"_

"_They are powerful. You have me; this house is mine and so is yours. It may not be large but I will make sure you don't suffer," he said,_

"_What should I do with you! You are being coward,"_

"_I love you…" he paused, "If you want it so bad, I will fight for you, but don't leave me…"_

_She looked at him with regretful shivering tears in her eyes, "I-I love you too, Da-"_

"_I know, I will fight for you. I will never forgive you if I ever lose you in this," he said in a clear tone with sadness._

"_Shut up! I will stay! I am sorry!" she hugged him tightly, "I don't want to lose you, idiot!" She cried in sobs and shook him in embrace, "I'm happy with you. I don't care! As long as you are by my side, I am happy. I was just angry remembering my house that was taken from me…" she sniffed,_

"_I will build a house for you one day in future when I will earn, the way you want and for you," he grinned through that wet face,_

"_You don't have to!" she kissed him on cheeks and fell on his bed pinning him. They silently cried holding each other's embrace tightly,_

"You're right. I'm okay," Ashlene said in a low and fine voice. Her dark-self faded and she looked down. Blinking slightly, she let in a sharp inhale and sighed. She walked into the washroom leaving a bewildered Julia**.**

'I'm fine. I'm okay. They didn't want to help me, don't know why. And I'm okay with it. I'm not going to cry *hic*. I'm not crying * hic* I hate everyone and myself. If I'd wings, I'd fly up in sky and never come back. Words stung hard. I thought my parents loved me, but they didn't. I was wrong. I tried to accept that they cared about my trivial needs and vague feelings. I didn't want to cry for that never happened. If I numb my heart and let my brain speak, it says that I've hurt and denied it listening the false statements of heart that they cared for me. They didn't! They didn't! *sniff* If they had, they would have handled the papers of legal heir that's me. How can I forget? How can I deny? Dad always gave priority to Duke than me. He was more attached to uncle than us. He loved his brother, not us. We were rich. Whenever I wanted something, I got it when they bought it if they were in mood or else I had to wait so eagerly, give up it, lose the hope and eventually forget it. That's why I don't remember them now. I hate to say this bitter truth. I'm okay, I'm so okay *sob!*'

She wiped her tears quickly and washed her face with a soft soap. She gave a smile to herself looking in the unruly mirror and wiped her face and walked out. Her life has been miserable. She always pretended that she was convinced however it was. She smiled, made people around her smile, she loved, she gave no limitations to love, and it...it hurt, she broke, she bitterly broke, her own-self who seemed to be ever free and carefree was turning into a pessimistic soul. Remembering all the times she had kept quiet and felt that pain in her childhood and aftermath hurt now. Words stung, fucking yes, HURT.

The feeling hurt is not something your regular reluctance to accept the emotions displayed by another person, it's just strange and painful and uncomfortable. Your heart does unhealthy things for that time, your words can't come out of your mouth because you'd cry and hiccup out that bloody sobs if you talked. At times, your collar bone and chest feels stingy and throbbing. Your ears goes red in worst case and the unruly locks aside irritate them. It's hard to breathe and feel like your soul has been inflicted and afflicted. What is worst is you've never wanted to feel this way by the person you've loved and who have cared or nurtured you at times. It hurts even more that that person is responsible for your dismay and downtrodden soul right now. Yes, it fucking hurts, it stings, so badly. It's hard to accept and digest that fact.

She was right now holding her pocket blade and furiously tearing the tissue papers preventing her own self from any self-harm. If it wasn't for Ellie, she would have killed Duke and his parent in the worst way possible and committed suicide long back in such nefarious scenarios.

She plucked in the pocket blade which she have gotten for regular dissection and walked out of washroom.

Julia was still there. "I'm fine," Ashlene said unlikely.

"Ash, please don't do this. We can't fight them. They are way too strong. And Duke is more likely to attack you if he knows that you stay here. He will avenge you," Julia said worriedly,

"He gets the fame of raping his cousin in the entire colony now," Ashlene smiled cruelly, "His parents weren't at home. Today at hospital, I was preparing the reports of certain tests when I came across the bitch along with uncle. I came to know that she was suffering from mild heart strokes and that bastard uncle was too worried for his wife. They won't be returning till evening and have to report again tomorrow but..." Ashlene smiled insanely dark, "She will get a life taking heart attack tomorrow, I swear, because she doesn't know that Ashlene Reynolds is working right in that hospital."

"What…" Julia's face blanched,

"I've been awesome with my results. You think I can't kill her silently and manage to cover up things?" Ashlene asked rolling her eyes,

"W-What will you do?" Julia asked pointing a finger to her, scared shitless,

"This," Ashlene took out her notes and showed a rough page, "There is easy and quick way."

"Any chemical which will get broken down into simple products normal to body which may be enough to kill a human without leaving a trace can be used. The best affordable drug is Potassium chloride or KCl."

"When given, the drug simply is metabolized into potassium and chloride ions, both of these ions are normally there in the body." Ashlene paused and thought for a second before resuming,

"When potassium chloride is injected in body in excess quantity say overdose, it can cause kidney failure, sudden cardiac arrest -Sudden Cardiac Death & ultimately results in the death of that person. The examiner fails to detect the actual cause," Ashlene explained in one go with angst.

Julia understood half of it but nodded as she understood her motives. She was way too surprised, blanched. She loved Ashlene and treated her as her own sister. She gulped at the thought of Ashlene killing them.

"Ash, you can't do this," Julia said with brows tensing up. Ashlene looked at her raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"They are your aunt and uncle. I know they have been unfair with you. They left you homeless with single villa outskirts where you can't live currently. They stole all your legal property that was only of your parents. I agree. I know they are responsible for your parents' death. But Ash! You can't take their lives. You are killing them! That's not right. Forgive them and forget them." Julia explained in panicky state.

"I don't regret that they are so called relatives! Duke tortured me too and he DID scared me to rape ONCE! What I did today was to reveal what he did few years back with me! His mom knew it and she hid it and wanted me never to disclose. It was a blessing that I was sent to hostel right after that! Or else I'd HAVE been raped!" Ashlene yelled hysterically, shaking in breaths and fear.

Julia immediately hugged her and calmed her, "Shushh, don't cry, no one will harm you as long as I'm alive. You are safe with me. Ash, don't breakdown. All that happened will NEVER repeat! You've revealed his dirty act on front of everyone today. His sin has been disclosed." Julia rubbed her palms continually on her back and Ashlene was crumbling into a ball as she shivered in trauma.

"I'm with you. If you've endured this much because of them, then they deserve punishment! "

Ashlene stuttered, "I'll never forgive my parents as well. They carelessly left me in their cruel hands where their daughter suffered and lived in closed and hidden phobia. Julia! I'd have been insane if I'd lived there anymore!" Ashlene sobbed.

"You're with us! You've me, Raul and Ellie. We will be fine. I'll check out," Julia said determined, "I'll check out the situation there tomorrow. If possible, we WILL file a case against him for raping you and bring those folks as witness. Once he is behind the bars, we can threaten him to give their legal heir papers and get back your share. Meanwhile, you've to finish off his parents in a traceless manner. Do it tomorrow," Julia said lividly.

Ashlene nodded confidently. She held no remorse for what she was doing. She has to kill them to get what's hers. That's because even the smallest injustices hurt and breaks so how she can should stand this? They've not only killed her parents but left her as the miserable orphan.

"Did you ever talk _him_ about your past?" Julia asked,

"He knows it, he refused to help me. He was scared that Duke would secretly finish me and his parents are powerful. His fears were justified." Ashlene smiled nostalgically and began quoting his words remembering them.

Julia smiled, "I can't believe he said it. I've known him but I never thought he'd be this romantic and mature," Julia smirked. Ashlene blushed. She looked away, "Forget him, let's plan how we are doing everything," Ashlene shrugged and said firmly, "It's too complicated."

Julia nodded. Ashlene prepared a proper solution of KCL with suitable dilution and filled it in a syringe and locked the front needle. She placed it in her coat pocket and stuffed the above part with tissues and gloves. Julia advised her to do it in most hideous way possible where there are no cameras or anyone who's notice. Ashlene formed a plan for that. She'd remove the N/10 NaCl bottle after it's over. They would be giving to her aunt tomorrow as well. She'll manage to wear a scarf tomorrow and hide her-self as much as possible with surgical mask and silently inject KCL in the canola which on it's dilution property would take at least five minutes to give her a cardiac arrest in which Ashlene will carry an extra canola. She'll remove the canola after the glucose is over and injecting KCL and keep it in her pocket and put the extra canola in her pocket in dustbin. She has already planned. She will complete this in a minute and walk out and will be busy with other patients and nursing the senior doctors. Within the next four minutes, there will a cacophony of agony and death in that ward.

**A/N: **This was entirely on Ashlene's part. The next chapter will be concerning on Tyson's part- The battles and Championship. I guess this was a little shocking and unexpected but it'd to be there. We will return to its continuation in chapter 17. Good luck with the next chapter ahead. xD Oh, thanks to all the previous reviewers and do review for this chapter.


	17. Cyber Burst, an end

**Chapter 16: Cyber Burst, an end.**

"How's Dragoon's Lil brother?" Tyson asks with a smirk. Kane looks at him with wide eyes as he clearly refers Cyber Dragoon as Dragoon's little brother,

"You mean elder brother? Don't you?" Kane chuckles,

The bladers launch their blades in the spring dish with heaviness and vigor. The launch leads to operation of purple magnetic waves centrifugally, thus affecting the entire stadium. Tyson groans lightly and keeps a hand before his face, closing his one eye. Kai glares at Tyson, and stands his ground. Kane's almost double sized blade starts attacking Dragoon continually and fiercely. Before Dragoon could revive and starts attacking, it finds hard to even to dodge Cyber Dragoon's attacks. Tyson seethes and immediately gets injured due to Beast-spirit.

Kane smirks and groans loudly, "Cyber Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson could see some vessels on Kane's throat as he yells. Cyber Dragoon immediately comes out of the blade after the bit chip glows. There is almost a tantrum in the dish and Dragoon takes almost a few seconds before emerging out. Tyson immediately notices that Cyber Dragoon remains impervious to the hot winds. Dragoon however is almost managing to avoid the spring winds to its best level. Tyson stares at Cyber Dragoon who is lividly howling and making trot quick movement in the soft spring stadium.

Dragoon is merely avoiding Cyber Dragoon since its way too smaller in size than Cyber Dragoon and being hit might injure Dragoon. Tyson moves back his steps when the floor beneath him moves back. This happens with Kane as well, thus leading to the expansion of the dish for once. Kane understands this because of the huge size of Cyber Dragoon.

"Dragoon…" Tyson stutters as he seems worried about his bit-friend and it escapes.

"Tyson, you're finished. I'm sorry that this match will end so soon, but it HAS to!" Kane says coldly,

Tyson seethes, "Cyber Dragoon might be big but it can't copy any attacks of Dragoon who is the real one! Seriously does Cyber Dragoon know any attacks other than what actually Dragoon knows and POSSESS it? You are just mimicking my attacks?" Tyson asks loudly, his unruly bangs swaying in fury,

"Argh!" Kane seethes, "Cyber Dragoon! Put him to misery! Just finish it off!" Kane growls.

"Han!" Tyson looks in shock as Cyber dragoon almost corners Dragoon in one end which is currently devoid of any wind currents,

"Tyson, I don't have to copy your attacks. Cyber Dragoon is alone without any ATTTACK sufficient to beat you!"

Tyson stares fixedly at dragoon and his expression are definitely showing his resistance to his extreme perturbation.

_What now…_

_"Your biggest weakness is your worry. Kill it and I swear you will be the only victor,"_

_"You're kidding,"_

_"Sweetness, in the name of our unborn kids, I am not kidding,"_

_"Whhooaa, that's little way too serious,"_

Tyson chuckles darkly and crosses his arms across his chest.

"You are wrong Kane. It takes more than a large sized copied bit beast to defeat a World Champion, a lot more" Tyson says with a nefarious smirk,

"Dragoon!" Tyson yells out so loud that his throat starts aching at the spot, "Multiple Galaxy Twister!" Tyson announces his new attack and flings his arm in the air to summon all his strength, "**NOW!**"

Dragoon who was trying to stand its ground and escape the clutches of Cyber Dragoon now spins vigorously and creates multiple tornados everywhere. The hot spring winds are vanished within. The entire wind is in tantrum and disturbance. The Tornados are in different directions and random and are in trapping Cyber Dragoon within.

"Dragoon, Rapid Turbo Intensifier! We are doing this!" Tyson hollers in optimism and Dragoon who is the master of controlling the King of winds flaps its wings and spins in intense rapidity. The Tornados intensifies and spins harsher and stronger. Cyber Dragoon is thrown from one Tornado to another that is spinning in opposite directions.

"No…" Kane looks blanched and drained off,

Before Cyber Dragoon could do anything, Dragoon keeps Cyber Dragoon on rapid flinging into different and new directional tornados.

Both the bladers are standing in the dish which is full of dying tornados.

Within next few minutes, the tornadoes dies down and Tyson is completely drained off. He looks like he has been locked up and beaten for a month. He pants harder than Kane himself who faces the consequences of being like in a grinder. Tyson breathes in and out and his knees go on weakening. He makes a hard fist and slams it against the hot spring in air, getting burning sensation.

"Ah!" Tyson growls in pain, blood sputtering in his mouth which he coughs out.

"Cyber Dragoon! Attack now!" Kane says in a drained off voice and furious.

Cyber Dragoon whose eyes are spinning shakes his head and tries to regain back its vigor. Dragoon is panting but is standing. Cyber Dragoon opens its claws and tethers towards Dragoon and falls on it on the ground. Dragoon is below Cyber Dragoon and the entire stadium is in shock.

"D-Dragoon…" Tyson looks with watery eyes and blanched off,

Cyber Dragoon's claws shut down lifeless. Cyber Dragoon passes out and returns to its blade and stops spinning. Dragoon stands up and is panting.

Tyson's blade remains spinning…

"A-And its over! Tyson wins this match! The real one wins!"

"Yeah, give applaud for Tyson from G-Rev!" There are thunderous applauds at his victory and the entire stadium burst in squeals and claps and cheers.

Tyson walks weakly with his head spinning and his feet giving up. His bruised face and calloused hands looks so distinct. He smiles at Max and winks at Daichi. They glomp at him and he is lost in a tri-hug and loses his balance. He closes his eyes.

"You did great Tyson!" Kenny smiles and pats on him, "I'm so happy for ya!"

Ray smiles at him and Kai nods.

_"You will remember me when you win; you will remember me, Tyson, you will…"_

_"Will see,"_

"You did awesome buddy! I loved your battle! Multiple Galaxy was amazing, you hid it well from us," Max says ever so cheerfully,

"Ty, Ty, you were boisterous there!" Daichi sings,

"Kai is going next." Ray says,

"Why?" Max sees that Salima prepares to come,

"Driggers fighting against each other will be boring and if you fight against my copy bit-beats, it will be a thunderous shocker to the Psykicks," Ray says coolly,

Kai nods at him and takes his new upgraded blade from Kenny and smirks as he walks to dish,

"Whooaa! We are having Salima VS Kai! A total new combo!" Brad comments. Salima sniggers at this act. She throws a stare at Ray, who glares her back,

…

…

Tyson is eager for this match to begin secretly but he stands calmly and stares at the battlefield carefully. Everything suddenly seems to be going in slow motion. Instead of the duo battling against each other, he could picture him and her in lieu staring harshly with death glares to each other. He shakes his head and returns to the reality quickly.

Max hands him a water bottle through which he sips some water and takes a seat on the bench.

"Start!"

There is huge roar of applause and cheers as the match commences. Salima wastes no time in beating around the bush and attacks Dranzer quickly and constantly which tries to dodge and is almost succeeding. Salima yells louder in fury and her blade crashes at Dranzer a little roughly and jadedly sends vibrations in the dish and a little towards the blader. She almost totters back but stays in her position. Kai smirks at that situation but quickly orders Dranzer to finish it off.

"Go! Show who we are!" Kai barks,

Dranzer hastes towards Cyber Drigger and with one powerful stride sends it flying in the air. Salima acknowledges this but still just see it - normal and tensed internally. Her blade fortunately lands inside the dish at the border. She sighs in relief but glares at her opponent with narrow angular eyes.

Kai blinks at her while he studies her softly.

"End this game quick if that's okay with you," Salima says sternly but in a mediocre tone,

Kai snickers at that comment but complies quickly by giving a nefarious roar, "Dranzer, blazing bang!"

"Cyber Drigger, Green Venom!"

The heavenly bit-beasts release their final attacks and there is a big blast in the dish covered with red and green smokes and pandemonium of attacks.

This causes the entire stadium to feel breathless and all starts coughing suddenly including the bladers. Jazzman tries to stutter, "E-Everyone, hold on, the panels are being opened, we are trying,"

Kenny is almost passing out with coughing and Tyson is holding Max while Ray is almost unconscious. In another second there is a seething voice of shutters opening and the smoke goes out more quickly. Salima is lying near the dishes; her senses are barely working while Kai is still standing with weak knees.

Salima gets up as the smokes clears and she looks at the beydish hopelessly only to find that her blade is still spinning. Kai smiles at her briefly but finely seeing Cyber Drigger still spinning.

"The Venom caused this…" she murmured to herself,

"Let's finish this," They yell at unison and their blades rush towards each other in still vigor.

Before a fleeting second of their blast-contact, Cyber Drigger eminently bursts off, sending a huge explosion in the dish. The entire dish is in fire and Dranzer is flying in the fire impervious, the only soul unaffected.

Kai's scarf is on fire and he slams it away and protects himself, his eyes sorrowfully seeing his scarf burning. The waterworks have arrived and the water pipes are splashing water everywhere and there is mayhem and chaos in the stadium with few running, few burying into each other and a few unconscious. Tyson and Kenny are unconscious and Ray and Max are still coughing, dragging their two friends away from the fired spot of theirs.

"Let's take them away," Ray grunts.

Salima is taken away by her teammates and Dranzer still keeps dancing in fire,

"Dranzer! Enough! Return now!" Kai yells furiously and the beast returns to its blade. Kane takes the crushed blade in his hand and glares at Kai who ignores.

It takes an hour for the fire to die down and everyone to return to their normal states,

"Uhmn," Mr. D coughs as he speaks over his mike, "Here's an important announcement girls and boys:"

Everyone is quiet and listen carefully to what the old man has to say, though the coughing and mild sneezing and mumbles are in background heard vaguely.

"Since there was pandemonium and disaster in the last match, it has been decided that the result will be declared through the last moves that were made,"

"So?" Salima says painfully in anger,

"Cyber Drigger bursted before it even made contact with Dranzer and Dranzer survived even the fire and the blade was still spinning. And thus, Kai wins the previous match."

There is a short silence which is followed by ear-piercing applaud and chaos.

Salima flings her blade and turns to leave while Kane makes a heed to explain her.

"And so, the G revolutions enter the Phase 2 of this Tournament."

"Yayyy!" The shouts and cheers continue and the team smiles tiredly and genuinely at each other,

"Finally, we made it," Tyson smiles while others nods. Kai smiles back at Tyson briefly.

Max, Tyson and Ray hug each other roughly and laughs. Kai smiles as well but everything seem short lived.

The main problem is that all of them want to be the third player in the second phase to enter the phase 3.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that was interesting! Do review please!


	18. Sequencing for P2- breathe it in

**Chapter 17: Sequencing for P2- **_**breathe it in**_**.**

"And here we are Ladies and gentlemen with the second phase finally coming! This surprise Phase will be a blast and _is_ a new change in the general pattern. We have already surprises for our prominent bladers from G-Revs! And there's this new opportunity for the newbies to fight off and get this chance to battle the World's most dominant's class bladers!"…

"Guys, I already made the sequence of who is going in which round and you are still not accepting this. This is utter naivety." Kenny sighed and Max casted a doubtful look at Kai and Ray.

They just were stuck on one fact of going in third round despite Kenny explaining and reasoning them tons of times who was suited when to go as per the attacks and strategies that was shown to them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have an update, or say edit in P2 pattern. I'm so damned that this pattern is highly unfriendly and complicated. 2/3 rounds win or 3/3 win is eligible and fine for entering in P3." Kenny announced,

Kai almost felt murderous. This was so unplanned, notorious and careless Phase- according to Kai, and yeah me too.

"What do you mean by 'OR 3/3 win?' " Max shook his head,

"I m-mean, its fine as long as if we lose either in round 1 or 2 but round 3 HAS to be won. You better be careful Daichi. It's a complete loss even if we win first two rounds and Daichi loses the third round."

"No change for me," Daichi shrugged, a little irritated.

"Guys, we have Camarya first. And trust me Kai; she is this tough opponent who you can only beat very easily without risking our team to re-enter Phase 1. You can break her fire wind with your arrows very dominantly." Kenny mentioned. Tyson only gave them nervous and naïve looks wondering that this was going nowhere.

"Time is running out. His blabbering will be ending in minutes," Max reminded waving a hand in front of Kai. Kai glared at him.

They were currently in their cabin.

"Fine. I've decided. We are going at Mr. D's office to decide this." Ray said out of blue firmly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, "That actually seems to be blading somewhere," Daichi blinked,

"Let's go then," Tyson said in seethe.

They ran to Mr. D's office panting but nonetheless gave a polite knock on the door.

"Yeas, come in," An elderly voice said,

"Uh-"

"Don't tell me you all are still fighting for being in third round?" Mr. D said frowning.

"How do you know?" Tyson and Daichi said unison.

"Well, if that's true, then listen up, my opinion is this- Let Tyson or Daichi, either of them battle in round 3. You do not understand. It will be an insult to your team if you re-enter P1 and by selecting Tyson or Daichi for round three, the title will be secured within the team only. Once you lose, there is no break; you won't have even time to readjust your mental confidence to win Phase 1." Mr. D explained.

Kai and Ray looked in disinclination to the old man, "You are caring about the team but not individually us, Mr. D!" Kai blurted.

"Well, this is my opinion, not order. The rest is upon you. I suggest you to go down for the match before everyone starts pointing out the lack of general elites and team unity in the world's best blading team," Mr. D said angrily.

They kept quiet for few seconds. Mr. D's expression slightly softened, "I knew you would say that this pattern of P2 is unfair so I've made slight changed and eased your course, boys." He paused. Kenny sought an answer as he looked at Mr. D questioningly,

"Instead of having one against two in each round, like how you were told previously …" Mr. D stated,

"WE have to battle the two newbies bladers separately and not one against two?" Kenny asked and guessed.

"Yeah," Mr. D smiled half nervous, half glad, "Only for K-Kai,"

"Cool!" Tyson almost choked in relief and surprise. Max nodded optimistically for once. Kai's relieved expressions were short-lived and he still gave those pissed off looks and deathly glares. Ray and Daichi feel aloof guessing it's not applied on them. But seeing that Kai is already on the verge of strangling Dickenson, they keep their calm, almost. Anyway Daichi is getting the opportunity to enter in P3

"Seriously Kai, besides agreeing with Mr. D, Daichi is perfectly fit for the third match and I'm not going to repeat the reasoning for hundredth time," Kenny said jadedly, "I'm not going to tell anything now. Max let's go out of here, let them do WHATSOEVER they like," Kenny said irritated and strode out. Everyone looked more than astonished,

"No surprise, he has been trying explaining us sequencing you guys for P2 since so long…" Daichi rolled his eyes,

"Fine, I will go. Only on one condition." Kai looked at Mr. D

"What?"

"There will never be this bloody pattern from next year!" He blurted and darted off the cabin heading for the battle,

"He was in fury," Tyson laughed sarcastically,

"Obviously," Ray seethed. Ray wasn't happy as well for battling in 2nd round, like he was said he was suited.

…

"And here we have our Newbie blader! Please welcome Camarya!"

"I'm sure Kai has already planned how to wipe her off within the first minute of battle, Jazz. What do you think how long the battle will last?"

"Not sure, let's see!"

"You knew that I would be battling you and yeah, I had no idea I would be facing you up first but never mind I had prepared for it," Camarya smiled darkly and her dark blue hair shone vividly as she launched her blade.

"Let's see," Kai smirked and launched his blade.

"Quencha, finish him with Rapid Furfural attack!" Camarya yelled and within a nanosecond a dark violent- inkish wind was send that rotated at a high speed and covered everything. Kai choked and moved back. It was like some dark poison was given to him. He closed his one eyes and covered his mouth with his hand but looked at the dark wind which was beginning to freeze.

"This was supposed to be fire wind, so why is it freezing?" he asked himself in surprise as slight panick took over him. Camarya smirked darkly as she commanded, "Fling it and finish it! That's it!" she yelled loudly,

Quencha smacked Dranzer and Dranzer's outer ring broke into two within seconds. Everyone gasped at it. Dranzer however was still surviving,

"Dranz-zer!" Kai panicked,

He seethed involuntarily, "Dranzer shoot!" Kai ordered.

Rapid fire arrows were shot at the wind but it was completely unaffected. This aroused extreme worry within the team.

"Kai!" Tyson panicked. Kai seethed at the girl who was sternly looking at the ever growing wind, "You guys were given our data, but we planned something different, something FAIR enough you know, sweetheart." Camarya said darkly and angriness filled.

"I wanted to battle equally. These prominent teams are just using us to test and chose better of YOU, not us. We are just the materials because no matter how many teams come again from Phase 1, we JUST have to fight them again and again without getting any specific status! Hell!" She expressed her fury,

"She is getting it wrong… This is clearly written in the article that this year- all the newbies are selected, who are not USED but given practice. Oh god they double tricked us. We thought we knew them, but we didn't. They knew us actually!" Kenny said in horror.

Tyson deadpanned.

"You mean, all that matches were a façade?" Max asked as he felt a large lump form in his throat.

"Y-Yeah," We need to fight off all of these unknown bladers!" Ray said in extreme fight,

Meanwhile Kai was just watching his blade being mocked quickly and constantly without any avail of his own attacks on Quencha.

"The Fire arrows aren't working!" Tyson shouted,

"No!" Ray squealed, "Kai! Use your fire attacks! Don't stop!"

"Ray?" Kai mumbled. After giving a second thought, he understood what Ray was meaning.

He ordered Dranzer to shoot free arrows and was staring at the aqua freeze carefully. He was depleted out of energy and didn't know what more to do. This was getting complicated. He mustered whatsoever left strength in him. All the arrows joined together and unite to form one which hit the fire-freeze with such vigor that it first busted and second melted. And it got drained off through the bey-drain-hole.

"Wooahh!" Tyson cheered and his strong masculine cheer was noted by Kai who turned and smiled at him genuinely. This was followed by the general chorus and congratulations.

"Well, you've just half won of this match. There is another half, Kai." Camarya smiled darkly and went off.

"And here, we have our surprise to Kai! Please welcome Jade Mendes!" Jazz shouted,

"Jade has not even lost a single match in their matches and always has been the victor. I guess Kai might already knew this,"

"This should be easy," Kai smiled darkly,

"Well…What you saw was all." Jade sighed, "I've not double checked you guys, don't worry," she smiled and that caused Kai to give a light flush. He looked away and began to prepare his blade.

"Three! Two! One!"

The bladers launched their blades and Jade's blade immediately started circling around Dranzer.

"Funzella! Rapid Spin!" She ordered quickly. Kai knew this attack very well. He tried to remember what he had planned for this attack and within seconds he got it. He ordered Dranzer to reverse spin standing in its own position appearing like its spinning normally while Funzella continued revolving speedily around the Dranzer.

"He's weakening," Jade smirked. Kai looked away with eyes on corners.

"We'll see," he said to himself.

Within the next minute, Funzella seemed to be rather weakening. Jade didn't understand anything. She was confused, "Kai didn't do anything except that Dranzer was spinning its original place! What has happened?"

"I got it!" Kenny exclaimed,

"What?" Ray asked.

"Kai used Reverse spin which cancelled the magnetic spin of Funzella and rather weakened it and thus this is it!"

Tyson shifted his eyes from Kenny to the dish where Funzella was no longer spinning!

"And that's over! Kai has cleared the round one!"

"Kenny, is this same for the next two rounds?" Tyson asked.

"No Tyson. Mr. D especially did this for Kai because he was reluctant. Daichi and Ray have to face two bladers at a time."

Ray seethed at how Kai was lucky.

Ray forwarded to the dish. _Okay, for this round, I know Marie is coming up with Fushio, let's see who is her partner…_

"And here we have Marie coming up! The other blader IS!" Jazzman looked at the audience, "Rahm!"

Ray didn't expect him to come up. He seemed to forget everything about this guy but he shook his head from such pessimistic thought.

"Get read to be mocked down at first go!" Rahm said tiredly to Ray. Ray just glared at him.

"Silence! Here we have the second round!"

The countdown was followed by the launching of blades. Ray launched his blade a little slantingly which was hit by Rahms' blade and thrown in air at the launch itself. Ray immediately regretted that he wasn't careful about the launch and Rahm was subtle about this. He looked at his blade in horror as it was flying in air almost going out of dish. The moment seemed it would at least land on border and it almost did just by touching the ridge; Marie's blade came trotting from other end pushing his blade out of dish.

The match was OVER.

Ray gasped in shock and his eyes widened in horror. His face blanched and he looked at Drigger out of the dish. Everyone looked horrified.

"We told you, already," Marie said as the siblings strode back,

"This was amazing!" Jazzman shouted, "We have new awesome Newbies here! Ray lose, and Marie and Rahm wins this match!"

"What happened to you, Ray?" Max asked worriedly,

Ray slumped on the bench, speechless and dumbfound. The previous scene came on replaying on his mind.

He needed time to go through this. He has been fighting so much with his team for third round and this is what is happened. This was unfair, he though now when he had lost. He wondered and doubted if Daichi would win. Kai's story was different. He's gone and Tyson is future…

There was a break of ten minutes in which the players were given certain instructions and the dish was rearranged and reorganized.

Daichi proudly walked to the dish, "Don't worry! I WILL be the Pro-Champ of this year!"

"Best of Luck!" Max and Tyson wished while Kenny gave thumbs up.

Everything seemed to be faded in Tyson's subconscious background. He looked at Daichi who smiled wildly at him before heading to the dish.

"Daichi! Win this for us! Please!" Ray looked sharply with glinting eyes at Daichi.

"I will, Ray. I will."

Tyson looked at Ray who seemed ardently wanting Daichi to win. Kai smiled at Daichi as well and looked encouragingly. Tyson felt like their team spirit was perhaps a little returning in this moment.

"Guys, I will win this. Not for me, for us, okay?" Daichi smirked and gave thumbs up.

They nodded encouragingly.

"_Tyson, you have to keep your right arm not this tight. Relax a little, okay?"_

"_Like this?" Tyson loosened his arm a little_

"_Yep, this is fine,"_

_She tried to tell him a little finely to give him a better access for the launch._

"_Hey…"Tyson whispered._

_She grinned secretly but looked at the dish. _

"_Go!"_

"Lets' do this!"

"Girls and boys! We have Daichi coming up next!"

"Yeah, and, can anyone guess who will be showing up against them?"

"Yes! Brad, it's Freya and Zack!" Jazzman yelled enthusiastically, "Everyone please welcome them!"

Daichi was very well aware of Zack's attacks and strategies but he had no idea quite much about Freya.

"Get ready to re-enter Phase 1, Daichi!" Zack said darkly with a smug grin.

"Oh yeah, you better get ready to repair your mocked blades which probably wouldn't be even repaired. Hope you have enough money to buy new parts!" Daichi chuckled.

"Let's show him, Freya!" Zack sniggered.

"Let it rip!"

The blades were launched and Daichi was the first one to land in the middle of the dish. The dish was regular one except that there were holes here and there scattered on it and landing in it will bump your blade directly out in air and probably out in the air out of dish and thus an adieu to it.

"Oh man, this must be one of the toughest battles of my life," Daichi looked at the dish and sighed.

"_Daichi, please play the third round instead of me."_

Daichi knew that he has to be very careful and meticulous regarding any move. One wrong step and they lose it all. What Kai and Ray had fought would just be waste. He himself didn't want to lose. Tyson had wanted him to play in this place and Tyson wanted to battle Daichi in Phase 3 and he wouldn't disappoint Tyson.

A flash of memory hit him as he saw Freya's and Zack's blade coming speedily towards him with perfect curves skipping the holes.

"_And here it comes eventually! Girls and boys, give a huge applaud for Robert!"_

_Tyson looked down, dejected and disappointed. He couldn't believe that he has lost this battle. He walked back through the dark corridors though his teammates kept on calling him. He could hear the various comments of people, 'He isn't a true blader. How can he win once so easily and lose this badly the next time?', 'Kai is the best blader. It's just for the sake of team, Tyson is the champion.', 'He don't deserve the title at all,' _

_Daichi ran after Tyson but couldn't find him anywhere. He had searched Tyson for the entire day and the sunset was also approaching. Daichi sighed as he sat on the swing of the park that was devoid of any human soul right now. _

'_Tyson…where are you now?'_

_Daichi felt bad for him. All those rumors and comments of the bladers and fans were just fake. _

_Daichi went to hotel and unlocked his room. At that moment he remembered that probably Tyson could be at his room. He went to the next floor and checked his room whose door was open._

_He was about to open it with a noise when he saw Tyson sitting on the floor near the bed and keeping his head buried in his hands. He seemed to be silently sobbing. Very silently._

'_Hiro, I'm probably not the best blader, Hiro. Please tell me if that's' true. Everyone say that. It's like they tell me lies that I'm the Champion! Why does they lie, Hiro? Why?'_

_Daichi eavesdropped as he saw Tyson crying to himself and speaking to himself._

"_Tyson…" he slowly whispered._

"_Why did you leave me Hiro? Why? I still have questions to ask to you. I still need you. I want you to tell me positively that I'm lazy, I'm lagging, I need to work hard, I needn't need to skip my dinner and be active. I need you to scold me and keep me in my place."_

_Tyson's laments and whispers were heartbreaking and sobering._

"_I'm alone, Hiro, I'm all alone. They left me, and then she left me too. I was not right for any of them!" he cried as he told himself,_

"_They say I'm not the best blader and say that Kai deserves it. I'm so weak…Am I? I need you, Hiro. Please come back. I'm breaking so badly. I will perhaps never be the same. I will never be that laughing thick head grinning Tyson! I will always see the sadness that had broken me, broken me so much. If you ever passed through what I've, then you will understand. Please come back, Hiro, please."_

_Daichi's eyes filled with tears and for a moment he felt to rip off everyone who made such stupid comments when they themselves perhaps couldn't even hold the blade properly._

…

Daichi shook his head as he returned to present. Strata Dragoon ran in opposite direction skipping their blades who were trying to confuse him and try to put Strata Dragoon in the hole.

"This will NEVER happen." He seethed to himself,

**Breathe it in, breathe it out****  
****The weight of it all puts me on the ground****  
****Nothing but darkness all around****  
****Empty bottles of bitter pills****  
****Gimme the poison, we're going down****  
****Me barely breathing, the only sound**

Daichi was feeling tired at heart and mind and mentally he was bracing himself with angst. Strata Dragoon was simply running and escaping, just trying not to fall in hole and there seemed nothing else going in the dish. This little scene was replayed a hundred times and Daichi was getting frustrated. He almost fell in the pit and when he thought that he would fall literally, unfortunately he did.

His blade bumped up and flew in the air but it landed back in the dish. Daichi sighed in relief. Daichi frowned at the duo.

"Frey, double punch!" Freya ordered,

"Zay! Blue Venom!" Zack yelled loudly,

Daichi's blade collided with Zay and Frey. Frey's double punch was harsh and the blade almost like seriously double punched Strata Dragoon.

When Zay attacked to which Strata Dragoon also attacked with general collision and reaction, Strata Dragoon sensed some harsh poisonous like metal touching it and Strata Dragoon moved back quickly. There seemed some smell of burning metal.

"Must be your Blue Venom!" Daichi shouted,

"Exactly! Guess you liked it!" Zack shouted.

Daichi's burnt blade was still spinning and the poisonous smell was lingering in the air.

"This battle is over!" Daichi yelled as a sudden idea popped in his mind.

He gave a smug grin and laughed out loud rapidly. The dual opponents looked at Daichi and became furious when he kept on laughing like a manic. Tyson was confused as well.

Freya and Zack thought to end him up and they came running towards Strata Dragoon from opposite directions.

Daichi kept on laughing until the last moment until they were close. Strata Dragoon flew in the air causing Zay and Frey to collide. This immediately caused Frey to be poisoned and burnt. Her entire blade smelled like burnt metal and stopped spinning immediately.

"Must be the great impact!" Ray commented.

"No Zay!" Freya cried, shocked at her blade that was completely burnt now.

"What did you do?" She cried as her blade flew in air and landed beside her.

"I'm sorry, Freya!" Zack cried in stunned grief.

"Finish him, Zack!" Freya cried.

Zack headed and was targeting ferociously Strata Dragoon to beat him for once and finish it.

"Go!"

Strata Dragoon ran away and kept on skipping the holes rapidly. Daichi seethed and tried his best to think up with quick idea.

_His edges of blades are very strong and are the only parts to be lined with Blue venom. Right!_

Within a minute, Daichi calculated what he was going to do and jumped in the hole.

His Blade flew in the air and it landed again in the hole. Zack was confused but he blurted up laughing when Daichi blade kept on falling in hole and flying in air higher and higher up to the peak of the stadium's ceiling.

Daichi smirked. _Just one more time._

Strata Dragoon flew once more in the air and this time, when Zack was busy in laughing, Strata Dragoon landed straight on the middle of the top of Zay causing it to get giddiness right there. The impact was again huge since Strata Dragoon came from a great height.

Daichi repeated the same move and finally ended Zay. Zay vibrated like a person who has been given a severe electric shock.

With that vibration, Zay landed in the hole and thus bumped off the stadium.

"And its over! Girls and boys, please give a HUGE applaud for Daichi! Daichi Sumergai who has become the Pro-Champ of World Championship 2k19!" Jazzman and Brad sung in thrilling and excited chorus as the match ended.

Daichi sighed in relief and smiled to himself. He turned at looked at his teammates who seemed to have no bounds for their joy. He ran towards Tyson who wrapped him in a bone crushing hug followed by Max and Kenny.

Daichi passed out in that hug but he was still smiling. There was still time for Phase 3 and the two rivals were here hugging each other like they themselves were the world champions of this year!

"In the end, it doesn't even matter… Trust me." Tyson heard Daichi mumbling vaguely. Tyson smiled in nostalgia and they took Daichi in their cabin.

This was it. Tyson just couldn't wait to battle Daichi. He was already imagining Dragoon blading and he is roaring in the midst of an afternoon shower. The shower stopped and he opened his eyes,

"Well, here it finally come, it's either me or Daichi. I'm just not sure how am I supposed to think about this battle," he said to himself looking to the sky through the glass panel above.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was great? If not, at least good and interesting? Please review for me? :D**


	19. Plot, Revenge and Murder- Part 2

**Chapter 18: Plot, Revenge and Murder- Part 2**

Ashlene has been waiting for this day earnestly. There is no nervousness in her. She is way too eager to finish off her task as soon as she can. She has thought multiple times about any teensy mistake she would come across but with all preparation, she didn't.

Fred was on leave today. Her duty was in morning hours which mean more Doctors and rush in which she would complete it easily. She notes that Mr. Reynolds is by his wife's side and talks about the papers. She becomes curious and wants to hear them. However she is called by another Doctor who orders her to perform a few tests. She finishes them within an hour and hands the reports.

"I hope I've done it perfectly, sir," she smiles sheepishly, trying her best to impress the man, "Sorry if it's little inconvenient,"

"Haha, its okay, Ash," The doctor says as he analyzes some previous reports and sits on his table,

Ashlene stares him nervously and gulps, "The patient in ward 23 is having her attender since from morning, is it fine?" she asks as she pretends to write other reports on side table.

"Hmm," he barely responses,

"Uh,"

"Ash, please hand this reports to Dr. James on first floor," The man says quickly and heads to some other ward,

Ashlene sighs but nods and heads to first floor, "Ash! One second, I'm not finding Lana here; just tell her if she is on first floor to look after the patient in ward 23,"

"I will do that myself, Doc," Ashlene says immediately, "I-I mean, Lana must be busy. We don't go well a-actually,"

The Doctor blinks but smiles, "Alright, thanks Ash!"

"You're welcome," she darts towards the desired ward and walks slowly towards it cursing that her Uncle is still talking some shit. She spots Michelle.

"Michelle!" she calls him, "Can you please ask that attender to go out. I've to remove the glucose and it's a little uncomfortable there, please," Ashlene asks with fake naïve eyes,

Michelle rolls his eyes and walks in the ward. Ashlene's heart is beating for some reason and she is a nervous wreck. However she shakes her head and tries to calm down.

"Alright now," Michelle gives thumbs up and Ashlene immediately turns when her Uncle walks out and heads out in the direction to elevator. She sighs and glances carefully looking at the contents of the bottle.

_There are at least five minutes before I could remove it. Fuck!_

She wears surgical mask and cap. She walks inside and notices that the occupant who is her aunt is slowly falling asleep. She pretends to silently prepare another glucose bottle and add the assigned antibiotic in it which is to be given to her actually. She readies the new canola. She keeps on glancing the woman and prays silently that she falls asleep,

She takes a deep breath and realizes that the bottle must be immediately changed.

She walks towards the lady who seemed to be peacefully asleep. She nods very slowly to herself. She unplugs the glucose tube and dumbs it in the pin silently. She gulps as she takes out KCL injection from her pocket and injects it through the canola. After few seconds, she is done injecting it. Her hands shake as she removes the canola which is blood stained lightly and stuff in her tissues and keep in her pocket. She injects another canola and bends down so if she wakes up, she doesn't see her face. The lady moans lightly and Ashlene panics mentally but continues putting the new canola that she prepared a few minutes back and the woman calms down. She fixes the new Glucose bottle and walks out silently.

She walks out and her shoulder lightly brushes with her uncle who walks in. She mumbles sorry and walks out quietly, her heart throbbing hysterically.

She is relaxed that it went well. The Doctor spots her, "Thanks for checking out there. Lana was busy with other reports I'd allotted her."

"No problem, Doc," Ashlene smiled, "I will immediately give these reports to Dr. James now,"

"Sure, I will check the pulse rate and her condition once," The Doctor rushes to the ward,

Ashlene is scared shitless but knows well that this will be an accident. She checks her watch but doesn't remember how much more time is left for her aunt to die. She seriously feels nausea and heads down to first floor.

She waits for Dr. James to clear up his patient and stands patiently.

"Ash, you may come,"

"Thanks, Doc. Dr. Dain asked me to handle you this reports and case sheet," she says coolly and gives him,

"Hmm, alright. Ash, just give a normal Dolo 360 to patient in 255 and handle it. I'm seriously too worried about this case," Dr. James says looking at the case sheet,

"Sure," Ashlene sighs.

…

"How many times did she have heart strokes?" Dr. Dain asks worriedly but keeps on adding the required antibiotic continually in the glucose,

"Just once," The man answers,

"Are you sure? This isn't possible. Her potassium levels are rising incredibly." Dr. Dain calls another Doctor and they try to assist the situation,

"I'm not sure, Mr. Reynolds, but your wife's potassium levels are soaring and it's due to constant strokes that remained untreated,"

"I said that she had only one!" The man yells and panics as his wife looks paled up and dangerously weak.

The monitor scanning the heart is doing unhealthy beats and the Doctors admit that it is impossible to save her now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Your wife must have hidden from you about it, we are helpless." The Doctors says calmly as Dr. Dain is held by his collar. With one strike of voice, the cardio graph goes into straight line and the lady's head limply falls on her side,

"I'm sorry but sudden Intense Cardiac Arrests can't be helped. It's all on metabolic system," The other Doctor explains. The man leaves him and shakes his wife who is …dead by the moment.

There are laments and curses but the Doctors apologize and doesn't pay _any_ heed and rush to another ward.

"That idiot," Dr. Dain grumbles and the other Doctor pats him and they ignore the situation for once. It's like it was a complete accident.

Ashlene is done with the new Outpatient and hears the screams from upstairs. She smirks and texts Julia,

'I'll be arriving home coolly,' implying that she had done her part quite well.

Ashlene see the wheel bed carrying her aunt and her uncle lamenting and she refrains from giving a cruel smile. She turns and tries to be calm.

She heads to meet Dr. Dain upstairs.

She casually walks to the ward and pretends to be confused though there is no on to notice. "Dr. Dain, where is that patient in ward 23?" she asks in panicky tone,

"Ah, she got a sudden arrest. Poor lady. Ash, please get me some coffee from downstairs," The doctor says relentlessly,

Normally Ashlene would have frowned at this constant orders but she's way too active at her success right now that she doesn't mind giving coffees to the entire staff of Doctors.

"Uh, poor lady, sure Doc," she says in a sad tone but rushes down,

There are three more hours for her shift to complete and she can't wait to go to her home and give Julia the good news. She clobbers her fist in air.

…

Julia nods as she gets up from her seat in PS.

"Thank you, officer," she heads out after giving all the details of how her friend has been done injustice for these many years.

Seriously, Julia didn't have any idea about Police officers who are known to be cunning for money and are interested in only ransoms. She contacted Zane and the girl was quick enough to give her reach to the most suitable officer she have known.

Julia waited for Ashlene to return. She just couldn't wait for Ashlene to return and give her a huge hug. She is sitting on the couch and glancing at the door and the watch twice in a minute. Ellie and Raul are sleeping in her room and she is fine.

Julia's heart picks its pace when the door opens revealing the brunette and her ever grinning face. Julia hugs her while Ashlene closes the door. Ashlene gulps and wraps her feeble arms around her,

"I did it Julia, I did it." Ashlene silently let the tears fall down,

"Hmm," Julia says strongly. They sit on the couch and starts discussion,

"I've filed the report as well, immediately after you texted me." Julia says,

"Yeah?"

"I've told them everything about you except the last time you met Duke. I managed to convince him that he did try to rape you and said that the colony members are the witness and he could ask them however he wants. Raul doesn't know anything. Better stay quiet."

Ashlene nodded.

"We have to report at PS now. I was waiting for you," Julia said,

"Sure. What about Duke?"

"He IS at PS." Julia sighed.

"Oh," Ashlene smirked, "I guess that manager of papers who have been payed ransom few years back is also caught, must be,"

"Will see," they rushed to PS after locking the door carefully,

…

"Police officer I'm telling you that I didn't rape her! She is lying!" Duke screamed at the top of his lungs as he was standing behind the bars,

Ashlene looked at him and blinked, sarcastically pretending to believe that it's incredible,

"Shut up, Mr. Duke. This property originally belonged and was owned by Ashlene's dad, Kousair Reynolds, and not your father, Koburo Reynolds. It's not acceptable that Ashlene being their only daughter, he would transfer his entire will except some cash in her bank account and a villa in outskirts for her. It is a definite game, a pre-plan. Ashlene was just twelve years old when her parents passed and you all took advantage of it," This police officer looked dark and he was talking snidely,

"Officer! My mother just passed today! How can't I be allowed to attend her funeral?"

"Because you have a big case on you and your father's shoulders right now!"

Koburo Reynolds entered the PS with a dejected sardonic look, seething at Ashlene.

"Don't worry Mr. Koburo, I've called your manager, please have a seat,"

Koburo blanches at the statement,

"This is a changed will. Isn't it?" The dark man asks plainly,

Koburo doesn't answer, "Answer me or else I will put in lock up and beat the crap out of you!"

"It's not my fault that my brother loved me more than his own family, Officer," Koburo says calmly,

"Well, I'm pretty much impressed at your reasoning but I have already called your manager," The officer sniggers before he points in a dark corner where a man who seems to be the probable care taker of exploiting the will is sitting only in his shorts and seems to be beaten out of blue,

"Raiko…" Kobura mutters,

"Let's hear from him what he has to say about the will, because not all regular will exploiters manages to survive the torture that is given here," The officer said in snickering tone,

"Yes, Raiko, bark the truth,"

"Mr. Kausair didn't transfer any will to anyone, they died in a plane crash all of sudden and there was supposed to be only one legal heir of his property and money and it was Ashlene Reynolds. I knew and I came the next day of funeral to read the will. Mr. Kobura payed me 13,000 dollars for changing the will. I agreed" he seethed as he said the last part,

"There was no will written by Mr. Kousair though I won't hesitate to tell that Mr. Kousair loved his brother so much, yes, more than his own family,"

Ashlene's eyes filled as she heard the truth. Her guess was all right. Julia comforted her and pulled her close.

"Mr. Raiko! How can you do this! I've struggled so hard past these years! I'd to stay at various friends' house and suffered. You know what…I've a three year old daughter…" a tear escaped her eyes as she said it,

Everyone gasped at that. "What?" Koboro shot,

"We separated him and I've planned of never going back. I'm fine with Julia and Ellie,"

Koboro seethed and growled, _Duke was supposed to enjoy this property and lavishly live this life. And now instead a bloody another stranger gets to enjoy that. Damn!_

"I'm sorry for you, Miss Ashlene," The officer said,

Koboro glanced at his son who looked horrified. "Any more questions, Mr. Koboro?" The officer asked coolly, "Oh, if you're saying that Raiko is lying then, don't worry; the original papers are always with him, and currently with me,"

Koboro glanced at the papers which belonged to Kausair and dated till death. Koboro thought that it were destroyed, "These exploiters usually keep the original ones, at least a copy? I mean, they NEED a safety, isn't it?"

Koboro blanched and he was speechless. He was immediately kicked behind the bars along with Raiko.

"Miss Ashlene, for all the formalities to be completed and the will be transferred at your name, it would take a few days. Might be a week, you don't have quite idea, I will talk it with Miss Julia," The officer beckoned Julia to take a seat. Ashlene waited outside in the waiting room.

Ashlene couldn't believe that this happened so soon. It literally took two days for devasting this people's lives and it was quite astonishing for her and Julia to do. Her task wasn't tough and she planned it well. She just only prayed that the Officer don't stir the matters about Mrs. Koboro's death or else it would be complicated. Ashlene had to kill her because that would distract Mr. Koboro and he couldn't handle the things and meanwhile, the officer would get the truth spilled out by this manager.

"Thanks, officer," Julia payed some handsome handful of cash and bowed before him formally and walked out. She hoped that this patriotic officer of Zane wouldn't stir the matters more and keep quiet with this money given as thank-you,

"Done Julia?" she asked,

"Yes," Julia smiled, "Let's go home,"

Ashlene nodded.

…

"It's just a matter of few days. I've some money saved and I need if you have any, we may need it. I've to contact another will manager to transfer this will legally at your name and the task might be a little daunting," Julia said, "I will contact Zane again if she knows someone, meanwhile we will arrange some cash,"

"Alright," Ashlene nodded, "If we are getting a proper person, I still have some money left in my account; we can use it. We will be anyway getting lot of money in the next days," Ashlene grinned,

"Well, not exactly cash. You will owe your house, a few plots that I will read for you," Julia took out the papers, "And a primary school that your father used to run, that was last run by your uncle, not money, Ash" Julia said nervously,

"Alright," Ashlene took the papers, "We can anyway sell a plot to get cash, lol"

"Oh, sure. Ashlene Reynolds, this is all yours," Julia smirked,

"This took lot less time, don't you think. You cried yesterday and you got what you wanted today!" Julia laughed,

"Lol, I must go to the church tomorrow, I guess," Ashlene said nervously,

"Yeah," Julia read the will along with her,

They talked about the spots of the plots and decided to meet Zane tomorrow. Ashlene couldn't be any happier. She just prayed that this process of transfer of will occurs easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys, I agree this chapter was quite delayed and I'm so late, but I'd my internals going on which ended today. They were fine, but somehow it feels like a huge relief now.

As for the chapter, I know it was probably a little rushed, and not so satisfactory but I can't wait longer for this to happen. Pardon all the errors! And do comment of what you think. Next chapter will be by Sunday, hopefully.

Also, thanks so much to the reviewers of the previous chapter! :D


	20. Tyson VS Ellie

**Chapter 19: Tyson VS Ellie.**

"Well, here it finally come, it's either me or Daichi. I'm just not sure how am I supposed to think about this battle," he said to himself looking to the sky through the glass panel above.

He finally sighed as the water dripped through his navy end strands. His well-built up body seemed relaxed under the warm shower. He dressed up in his usual attire and got ready for practice. Daichi was still sleeping. Tyson doubted if he should wake Daichi still. Ray suggested that they better start practicing alone and not with each other. Tyson still didn't get the gist of Ray's words but he easily bought the advice.

Tyson didn't have expectation from anyone to help him or accompany him in practice battles so he casually entered alone in his personal training room and started the long-self-scheduled practice. The room was silent; his breaths seemed to be echoed. He switched on the air conditioner and glanced around. It began calm-fully chilling quickly. He looked out through the large window in front of him. Newbie bladers roamed around, battling in nascent rivalry, battling for fun, a few teasing each other. He spotted Ray and Kai. They were walking towards the building. He moved away and continued his practice.

_Only if you were here… Only if you were here to teach me and company me in my battles. Only if you'd motivate me, I would not have been crumpled from inside…_

Kenny came in after few minutes and instructed him as he continued. He at least wasn't bored. The two friends had a descent time sharing talks and exchanging opinions on strategies and tomorrow's final battle.

"Hey, it feels boring here. What do you say Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Tyson smiled tiredly,

"You've been here for more than two hours now, maybe we should take a break," Kenny suggested,

"No, let it be Kenny, I will practice till night," Tyson said with jaded feeling,

"Whooa! You are not speaking like yourself today," Kenny said with sweatdrop on his face, "Fine, we will just go out and you can battle with those newbies there! It will be change and beneficial probably?" Kenny advised,

"Well, yeah, fine," Tyson agreed with a reluctant sigh, "Uh, where is Daichi by the way?"

"Oh, he's training with Max and Ray," Kenny said it impulsively and that hit little scornfully to Tyson. _I guess he woke up from the sleep._

"Fine, we will go out,"

_So my own teammates don't want me to be the champion. They would rather prefer Daichi! Wow._

Tyson chuckled deploringly. The ground ahead was large and the sun was right above them, Tyson wished if he was still in his training room of AC. But now, there was no going back.

There were crowds of kids blading, others becoming furious over not winning and the nascent excitement in them made Tyson's heart bubble with happiness.

"Wow! Look at them Kenny, they seem to burst in Beyblade happiness any time!" Tyson laughed,

"I agree with you" Kenny said lively,

"Hey, kids," Tyson introduced himself,

"Tyson! You are here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your battle against Daichi right now?" A small brown colored hair boy asked,

"Well, yeah. Will you help me?" Tyson asked, feeling sheepish.

"Me?" The boy looked at himself pointing a finger to him.

"Y-Yeah," Tyson chuckled,

The boy rose everyone's attention and the battle began. Tyson easily defeated the boy within a minute,

"Well, that was quite easy," Tyson said nervously,

"Thanks for battling with me Tyson!" The boy said little sadly but he seemed at least contended,

"Now, it's my chance!" Another boy made his way through the crowd and showed his blade to Tyson. Tyson laughed nervously and he battled him. Cheers could be heard and Tyson continued battling almost everyone, a few times he battles against two as well. It seemed just easy.

"Kenny, I think I'm wasting my time," Tyson mumbled in Kenny's ears,

"I feel the same," Kenny chuckled nervously,

"Hey! Tyson! Will you battle me too?" A little girl asked.

"Huh?" Tyson turned to examine the caller.

"Sure," Tyson smiled. "But little girl, do you have a Beyblade firstly?" Tyson asked,

"Ah, I DO have a beyblade! And don't call me little girl, my name's Ellie."

"Okay," Tyson laughed nervously, "So, let it rip!"

Tyson bladed spiritually, full of enthusiasm, but there was something he didn't see coming when… his blade was knocked off.

"Yayyy! I defeated Tyson! I defeated Tyson!" Ellie sang in excitement. That aroused Tyson's ego to come up. He shook his head undeniably. "Hey! This was just first round! You have two more rounds left!" Tyson groaned. The scene was turning hilarious. Max came too and burst in silent chuckles with Kenny. Tyson's face was becoming angry but still comical.

"Where's Daichi?" Kenny asked,

"Practicing with Ray right now," Max answered holding his laughter as Dragoon and Ellie's blade tied.

"This girl is inflating Tyson's ego even more!" Max laughed,

"Agree!" Kenny giggled,

"Ah, enough, I'm gonna defeat you little girl!" Tyson pointed to Ellie,

"Firstly, I'm not little girl, Mr. Tyson Granger, and secondly I WILL defeat you!" Ellie said cutely in her fury.

Everyone stood silent and curious as the two battled furiously and ending the battle with one spinning blade. Ellie gasped as the dust cleared. Tyson gasped too.

"Can't believe!" Max and Kenny said in unison with their jaws dropped to ground.

"Well, I've won this!" Ellie chuckled and was smiling in bliss to herself. Max and Kenny stopped laughing at Tysons' reaction and they went to congratulate the girl.

"Hey, congrats Ellie!" Max smiled as he lifted the girl in his arms,

"Thank you, uncle!" Ellie smiled. Tyson and Kenny blasted in tornado of laughter and held their stomachs.

"C-Can't b-believe Max became a U-Uncle so soon!" Tyson said in the midst of his laughing session.

Max's face turned red and he immediately pulled the girl out of his distance, "T-This lil' blue head is indeed something!" Max commented. Kenny was still laughing, his spectacles on the verge of falling,

"You're so sweet Ellie, trust me," Kenny said cheerfully still tipsy in laughter,

"Thanks little boy!" Ellie smiled showing her white teeth,

Now Max and Tyson erupted in another wild guffaws. Kenny turned pink and he examined himself, his -self turning in fury,

"I'm not a little boy!" Kenny protested,

"You are!" Max and Tyson pursed.

"Well, I don't think I will be okay if I laugh any more than this!" Tyson tried curtailing his laughter.

After the guffaws died down, the trio plus Ellie sat in a neat circle and started,

"So, are you a newbie this year, Ellie?" Max asked,

"What is a newbie?" Ellie asked as she bit the hot chips,

"Oh, it means she's not," Kenny said,

"Where did you take your beyblade training from?" Tyson asked as he bit the cookie,

"Oh, I didn't take any training. My mom HATES beyblading," she said clearly with a fine emphasis on the word 'hate'. "I bought his blade secretly and practiced secretly when I got the chance which was very rare,"

"Oh," Tyson stopped sensing how someone can hate beyblading so much.

"So, what are you doing here?" Max asked,

"Oh. I actually came to shopping with my dad and I got lost here," She said remembering the past events and as soon as she realized that she was actually lost, she stood up panicked, "Oh, I've to find him!" Ellie trotted speedily and before Max or Tyson could react she was lost in the crowds.

"Hey wait!" Tyson tried searching her and Max helped as well but no avail.

"Hope she did found her dad," Tyson expressed,

"Yeah pal," Max nodded subconsciously.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope this was an interesting chapter! Do review!


	21. Tyson VS Daichi

**Chapter 20: Tyson VS Daichi.**

The trio thought to return to practicing but they were too tired and Tyson strangely found no mood for practice. He slept till seven in the morning and flung his alarm whatsoever it rung.

He woke only at quarter to eight, with the daylights outta him.

"I'm majorly late!" he shouted to himself, "Why nobody did wake me up!" Tyson looked at his phone, which showed first, time- There were just fifteen minutes for the battle to begin. Second- The ten to twenty missed calls from Max and Kenny. He looked at his door that was locked.

"Tyson! Wake up!" The roar came out. He immediately opened the door.

Max and Kenny who were attempting to break it came disastrously inside,

"What the fuck Tyson! Your battle begins in fifteen minutes! Do you have any idea since how long we have been banging your door and practically blasting our throats trying waking you but you were sleeping dead to the world!" Max shouted loudly,

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Max!" Tyson quickly rushed out of the room and wore his jacket midway to the stadium and appeared at the eleventh hour.

"Daichi is waiting! Hurry up!" Kenny said,

"Yeah," Tyson caught the sandwich that Max flung, "Thanks," he stuffed it in his mouth,

"Tyson, I've upgraded your blade, the match will be hopefully easy!" Kenny said,

"Thanks Kenny!" Tyson smiled as he showed up in front of the dish.

The large screen showed Tyson and Daichi in the most comical way as per Tyson with bold dark words printed "FINAL BATTLE. TYSON VS DAICHI."

"Tyson, are you ready?" Daichi smirked and there was a glint in his eyes. Tyson took a step backward but shook his head in a nod grimly.

"And, so here we are girls and boys with the final battle of this year's roller coaster like tournament of 2k19! The two tag team world champions are here! Let's see what they have got! So! Are you ready!" Brad seemed to be at the top of his voice today.

Loud cheers and applauds could be heard.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Let it rip!"

Tyson and Daichi launched their bladed exactly at the same time with huge vigor and velocity. Their blades crashed at their first launch itself in the air before they ever made their way to the dish. The impact caused both the blades to fall apart in opposite direction.

_Don't forget, this is just the start._

"Tch, this was so un-tipped," Max commented,

Dragoon whirled above and down and in one quick moment, gained its speed and started spinning ever so lively and trotted towards the Strata Dragoon. Strata Dragoon was already heading for Dragoon in its all might and the blades crashed ferociously with each other. Tyson never saw this coming. Each impact their blades made, generated heavy waves in the stadium and cracks radiating were evident in the dish. Tyson kept a hand in front of his face to protect and resisted and Daichi was trying to stand his ground and stopped himself from slipping backwards.

"This battle is the end today, Tyson! I will defeat you!" Daichi shouted, just like he always did.

"Will see," Tyson said gritting his teeth,

Strata Dragoon spun round and round in circle encircling the spinning Dragoon and in few seconds created a huge grey tornado that engulfed everything in the dish. The dish was surprisingly a regular large one, with no hot springs, water streams. This doubted Tyson in the start but he forgot eventually.

Tyson could see Dragoon in the stadium. The beast looked at him and dispersed struggling in tornado.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, his eyes widening as the storm widened and all he could hear was chuckling of Daichi.

"Argh!" Tyson seethed and rasped in loud groans.

"You're wrong Daichi!" Tyson grated, "It's not yet over!" Tyson pointed a finger at Daichi, his teeth gritting and curdling.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson pulled out his prominent Turbo Twister and that caused the storms to neutralize. Tyson looked down, his dark bangs covering eyes, his hat slumping back, his cheeks in scars and his calloused hands growing limp.

For few seconds, the blades were relaxingly spinning at their mean positions without attacking. As they were once more about to re-start their battle, a huge spurt of water emerged from at the centre tearing the already shattered dish more.

Both the bladers stared at the water that was overflowing. Their blades flowed on the filling water. For few seconds, both the blades re-adjusted to this new ambiance and then trotted fiercely towards each other and with each hit, alternatively pushing each other's' blades backwards and thus the respective blader. Tyson roared, his throat seems to be losing its elasticity as he was sliding and pulled back. The same was with Daichi. They started falling back and flung down. They rose up again and continued the same thing.

Tyson fell harshly with a blast thump on the metal stadium. Yet he got up with determination and clenched fist and groaned even louder and attacked once more, the waves of water TOO along the Strata Dragoon gushed towards Daichi. Daichi looked at the water waves horrifically,

He fell down and was wet in water. Tyson was sighing, waiting for Daichi to show his attack. Seeing Daichi was taking time, he groaned again, and created a tornado, engulfing the Strata Dragoon just like before. Strata Dragoon seems to be losing its vigor.

"Tyson! Daichi! Finish the match quickly!" Max shouted,

"Yeah!" Ray joined,

Tyson smirked, "It's JUST going to be over," he said with hard expressions,

Daichi stood with rage fired upon him and he started at the tornado that was rendering him weak! "Strata Dragoon! Go!" Daichi shouted on the top of his voice.

"I'm going to win Tyson! You WILL NOT BE able to defend your title this year sadly! Watch this!" Daichi warned,

Strata Dragoon has somehow tried to reverse spin the tornado and caused Dragoon to lose its energy and vigor at a very rapid speed. Strata Dragoon was already draining off its energy and so was Dragoon and yet Strata Dragoon along with Daichi somehow summoned the energy and strenuously reversed the tornado. There was no way Tyson could do anything now. Tyson knew it too. Dragoon was not adopting to this spin and it was no longer having any energy to pull out any move except it could just keep spinning simply.

Tyson lowered his gaze and his lids drooped down in dismay. Tyson just kept quiet and stared at the storm. Dragoon stopped moving, it just spun simply in one place.

"Tyson it's all over now, you really can't do anything now!" Daichi laughed evilly. Tyson didn't say anything He just looked down with blank expression on the tornado. Tyson didn't utter a word.

"Tyson! What are you doing!" Ray shouted.

"He knows what he's doing." Kai said as he watched Tyson. Ray looked at Kai in some sort of confusion and seeking explanation. Kai smirked and he finally sat on the bench for the first time ever since this battle started.

"I'm going to WIN!" Daichi laughed manically. The storm was dying off and Strata Dragoon was losing its vigor. Worry started to appear on Daichi's face. "Hey…why Dragoon is still spinning!" Daichi looked horrendously at Dragoon. It was still spinning, slow but still.

"That's because Strata Dragoon lost its vigor, Daichi." Tyson leered.

"H-How!" Daichi was scared and he saw that Strata Dragoon indeed was losing its vigor. The battle ended within twenty mores seconds and both the blades subsequently stopped spinning with a mere gap of three seconds.

"And it's over! TYSON GRANGER WINS THIS MATCH! PLEASE GIVE A **HUGE** APPLAUD FOR **TYSON**, THE WORLD CHAMPION, EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW!"

Whistles, claps, cheers and applauds were heard at its loudest peak and kids jumped out of their seats, practically glomping at Tyson. Tyson smiled heartily and tiredly and was tethering as everyone hugged him, cheered him, congratulated him. Daichi seemed to be out of his shock. Tyson hugged Max and shook hands with Kai and Ray who congratulated him formally. Tyson smiled at them. A short lived nice feeling came on him that probably they are still his friends. He looked ta Daichi who came slowly towards him,

"Hey," Tyson smiled,

"Hey Tyson, you've won buddy! Well done." Daichi smiled with snigger and liveliness. They shook their calloused hands.

"But Tyson, how did you do that?" Max asked,

"Haha," Daichi chuckled,

"Daichi knows?" Max asked,

"Of course, I got it at the end." Daichi closed his eyes and leaned back, "They eye of the storm Max, the eye," Daichi said,

"Ah, Daichi, why you had to reveal it!" Tyson whined,

"I would anyways have asked Kenny, Tyson," Max nudged,

"But I didn't knew it either Max," Kenny laughed nervously,

"Hahhha!" Tyson laughed,

"Kai?" Max tried to defend,

Kai chuckled and everyone started laughing.

"Hey, did anyone of you saw that blue color haired little girl?" Tyson asked,

"Ellie?" Max asked,

"Yeah,"

"Nope," I didn't see her anywhere and I almost kinda forgot, I hope she found her dad,"

"She must have found," Tyson giggled,

"Why're you laughing Tyson?"

"B-Because, b-because," Tyson cackled in laughter, "Because I sense that Uncle Maxie is indeed worried,"

Both Daichi and Kenny along with Tyson launched in guffaws.

"What happened Max?" Ray asked with starting laughter. Later Tyson explained him briefly about yesterday's scene.

* * *

**A/N: **A huge thanks to the previous reviewers! That means a LOT! Definitely! Thanks so so much for your reviews and taking your time for reading. I hope this chapter was nice! Review. Sorry for the late update!


	22. Tell him you love him, stupid

**Chapter 21: Tell him you love him, stupid.**

"God, this girl is becoming out of control, Ash, trust me." Raul said with stunned-still expressions as Ellie continued bumping on Raul's new fluffy bed and Ashlene was waxing her hands and legs.

"I agree with you, Raul," Ashlene sighed as she paused.

"Where did you both go by the way?" Ashlene asked,

"To the Green Shopping Centre." Raul said.

"Oh." Ashlene nodded subconsciously, "Wait, what? You mean the one near the Beyblade Stadium?" Ashlene looked little stunned,

"Yep," Raul shrugged. Ashlene thought to herself for some time and noticed Ellie who was tired of bumping.

"Ellie, go and do your homework! Stop playing here." Ashlene ordered which Ellie quickly obeyed.

"Phew, she does listen to you occasionally," Raul said in nervousness,

"She has to!" Ashlene said playfully, "Phew, my hands are literally aching." Ashlene sighed tiredly and leaned back on couch. Raul remembered that this week, Ashlene was indeed tired. She had her exams coming up, they shifted to a new house, packing up, arranging the new house wasn't a simple joke. He himself felt too much excessively drained out. She was working too much since the past week. She didn't hinder in cooking. She did her job perfectly.

Raul impulsively took the wax sheet and tried it on her leg. Ashlene moved out of her skin, scared and shocked to bits.

"Raul, it's okay!" Ashlene's eyes widened at Raul's gesture.

"I am sorry" Raul quickly understood the situation and he felt embarrassed himself, "I just meant to help you, trust me," He raised his both hands in defense and the wax sheet slipped along with him. He thumped on the bed back. Ashlene got up from the couch to catch him and in the process she tripped on him.

Their faces inches apart, they started wide eyes into each other.

"Raul…" Ashlene mumbled,

"A-Ash," Raul softly said,

They moved back quickly as soon as they realized what they were getting into and gulped, "I've to make Ellie do homework, see you later,"

"Yeah sure, I will sleep, I'm tired,"

They both made reasons as they left. Ashlene entered her room and saw that Ellie was already doing her homework. She sat on her desk and opened few magazines to distract herself.

"I've completed my homework!" Ellie roared in excitement and threw her hands in air. Ashlene was leaning on her chair; her head slung backwards, blue eyes dull.

"Wow, mom, your eyes are just like mine!" Ellie squealed. Ashlene's orbs shifted sideways, looking at her daughter. Ashlene smirked lightly.

"And your dad's hair is just like you,"

"Really? Does dad have hair like me?" Ellie asked,

"Yep, sweetheart."

"Mom, can I ask you one thing?" Ellie asked curiously and pleadingly,

"Hmm," Ashlene replied,

"Can I just one time, just one time see how dad is? Please?" Ellie asked imploringly,

"Ellie… please don't do this to me. I can't. If you want dad, go to him forever, don't stay with me then." Ashlene said harshly.

"Ah, oh, it's okay mom. I understand. I'm sorry." Ellie smiled in sadness. She went to washroom and locked it. Ashlene knew this. Probably Ellie was crying inside. Ashlene really felt bad for her daughter. It was all her fault. She couldn't let her see him. _Why did you do this to me?_

Her blue orbs lined with pearls to be fallen. She let reluctantly Ellie cry on her own.

_I've wronged Ellie. _Ashlene lay on her bed with a soft thud.

_I've wronged Ellie. I've wronged him. I've separated Ellie from her need, from her father. I've separated him from his daughter. He probably is still happy with whomever girl he is with now, he probably wouldn't want me but I really can't accept; my heart can't deny that he would still want and accept Ellie. I'm sorry, sweethearts. I really wish if we could live together, the three of us. I really wish…_

.

.

.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Tyson asked as he helped his Grandfather get up and gave him his medicine.

"I'm okay, T-man." Grandpa tried to summon up courage. He had chronic coughing and his ventilation was impairing.

"Gramps, please drink this hot shake, it will relief your throat," Daichi offered. Gramps took it and tried to drink but the cough caused him nausea and he strenuously tried drinking it.

"Docs, will Gramps be alright?" Max asked very worriedly.

"He will be okay, just take care that Gramps takes this medicines regularly. Let him avoid the sugary foods firstly."

"Okay," Ray nodded.

"Good,"

Gramps was alright till a few days after bladebreakers returned to their home. They celebrated Tyson's victory much to Daichi's disinclination. Max was the only one who actively participated in the prep. A few days afterwards, Grandfather complained of frequent cough and they immediately went to hospital after Kai suggested when it seemed to intensify even after normal tablets.

"Alright, we can take Gramps home today," Kai said,

"Right, Gramps will feel better at home. I'm sure," Ray added.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed.

"Gramps, you will come to home. Won't you?" Max asked. Tyson was staring at him with helpless eyes.

They took Gramps to home after a little discussion. Hilary immediately took a leave and came to Japan a few days later when Kenny told her about the terms here. Tyson scolded Kenny for disturbing her.

"Tyson, trust me. My vacation is still there for three days. I can comfortably stay there for a week." Hilary convinced him at phone.

"Fine, if you're okay-"

"I'm okay, promise."

"I will send Kai or someone to pick you. I will stay with Gramps,"

"Oh, Tyson! Don't send Kai! I mean, send M-Max. I-I m-mean, I was missing him anyways,"

Tyson got the hint, "Fine, I understand." He hung up.

"When is she arriving?" Kai asked.

"Tonight, nine." Tyson sighed.

"I will pick her." Kai said.

"Kai, she asked Max to pick her." Tyson said with apology.

Kai frowned, "Max, you join Kai."

"In my car." Kai completed

Max and Tyson looked at each other and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Home girl's back?" Gramps asked.

"Yes," Max smiled

"Tyson, she's back!" Gramps said excitedly, Tyson understood what Gramps thought.

"No Grandpa, its Hilary who's coming back."

Grandpa's smiled reduced and he tried to smile. "Sorry Gramps, you never had two home girls, the one who you thought was coming is gone, gone forever. There was just Hilary and there will be only her." Tyson said firmly and strode out.

"Tyson…" Max seemed worried,

"He needs time…" Kenny mumbled.

Tyson prepared hot light vegetable soup. He was deep in his thoughts when he was working in kitchen.

"Tyson, you need my help?" Ray asked,

"No thanks, Ray."

"Alright." Ray leaned on the wall observing Tyson. Tyson was aware but he ignored. "You want something?" Tyson asked.

"Nope,"

"Tyson, what if you go and pick Hilary instead of me or Kai?" Max asked. Tyson didn't notice when Max came suddenly in kitchen.

"Oh, Max." Tyson muffled, "I want to stay with Gramps. Can't you just-" Tyson was getting frustrated,

"It's okay. I will go," Max defended, and walked out.

"What was that?" Ray raised an eyebrow,

"Nothing,"

At airport, they immediately spotted Hilary and she hugged Max, shook hands with Kai and they formally smiled. Kai drove within half an hour back to home.

"Hey everyone," Hilary greeted. Ray and Tyson came out at Daichi's voice glomping at her.

"It seems like ages since we have met." Hilary smiled,

"Hils, you've become a little fatty," Tyson joked,

"Stop checking me out, really," Hilary said with unpleased expressions.

"Kidding, girl," Tyson laughed and they together cooked rest of the meals,

"Ray, thanks for improving Tyson's cooking. I mean it." Hilary commented,

"It wasn't Ray. It was my own-self," Tyson said with sarcastic smile.

"Ah-ha, I find it hard to believe," Hilary chuckled a she quickly chopped onions. Ray went out as Kai called him,

"Coming Kai!"

"Hilary…" Tyson said softy in a smile. Hilary turned to him, "Thanks for coming here." Tyson smiled sincerely,

"Ah, please. He's my Gramps first and then yours," Hilary said playfully and poked a finger in Tyson's chest,

"Thanks, I really mean it,"

"Will dig you six feet below the ground if you repeat it again," Hilary warned,

"Okay, okay."

Everyone had dinner peacefully and Tyson and Hilary practically fed Grandpa with hands. Gramps was so much light-hearted and happy.

Hilary kept on talking until Gramps fell asleep. She joined in Tyson's room.

"So, does it feel so good after returning to Japan?" Tyson asked as Hilary lied tiredly on the bed.

"I can really remember how good it feels here, especially in this house," Hilary said peacefully,

"I know," Tyson smiled as he changed his shirt, Hilary turned on other side,

"Tyson…" Hilary mumbled, "Do you still smoke?" Hilary asked,

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "You can turn." Hilary turned and she looked at him as he kept his shirt in his closet,

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Doesn't concern you, Hils,"

"It means you still do, don't you?" Hilary inquired,

"Have been avoiding finely," Tyson said,

"Tyson… do you really know why _she_ left us?" Hilary asked in a low sad tone,

Tyson stopped dead in his tracts as Hilary asked. "Tell me Tyson," Hilary urged. Tyson turned with anger on his face, but he saw Hilary already having full eyes,

"Tyson, she really loved you, really," Hilary cried, "She tried telling me but never got a chance until you both confessed. Did you really do something… really?"

Tyson laughed. "You too think that I was wrong? If anyone could trust me that I'm still so clueless, and this remains a very big unsolved mystery of my whole life." Tyson's painful voice slightly choked and he still laughed, "I thought you knew me well but be it."

Hilary got up, "Hey," She held his hands, "I'm sorry, I really am. I'm myself very confused why she left us, left us like that. What did we do? I really wish if I could know her reasons." Hilary hugged him and tried consoling.

"What did I do, Hilary? What did I do!" He bitterly sobbed inside, "She was my everything. She was my first one true love. We used to love each other so much. How and when everything did got spoilt… I still can't figure out. Every night feels longer like centuries, every word hurts like arrows. She left me wounded. She left me Hils! She left me!" Tyson sobbed, his voice mumbled in Hilary's jacket, trying his best to keep those cries confined.

"Probably you're destined for someone Tyson, we can never fight destiny." Hilary advised him, "You will find someone better. Trust me."

"I can't think of anyone else Hilary, trust me," Tyson's sobs died down and he was improving, he sat on the couch and Hilary gave him a cup of water.

"You will hopefully find someone who will be permanently with you, someone who knows that pain of what you are going through. Might be there is someone who will come in your life heartbroken similarly like you…"

"I don't know Hils, I really don't. Ever since she left, I never was interested in anyone,"

"Keep calm. Everything has its perfect timing," Hilary smiled, "We have to be stronger Tyson, we HAVE to be!"

"I know…" Tyson gulped another sip of water,

"Gramps is ill here, Ryan is dying there slowly. The poor guy doesn't even have parents Tyson," Hilary's tears rolled out as she said the last part.

"Why did you leave him alone, Hils?" Tyson protested,

"I was worried about Gramps too Tys," Hilary said,

"Who's with him now?"

"I told Margot and Delia to take care of him…"

"What the fuck! Are you insane? How can you-" Tyson stopped, looking Hilary in complete disapproval,

"Tyson, I will go within few days." Hilary assured,

"You didn't tell him yet, did you?" Tyson asked,

Hilary looked down and shook her head in 'no'.

"Hilary, tell Ryan. Take my advice. Tell him you love him, stupid. He will at least have a reason to live, live for someone," Tyson said maturely,

"I will tell him, later,"

"Later when he will be no more," Tyson said bitterly,

"Tyson!" Hilary shouted,

"Trust me Hils, nothing in life is as confirmed as death, the real one or the one which parts us even when you're alive. Confess him before it's too late,"

"I will." Hilary agreed with guts.

They kept on talking until they fell asleep deep in slumber. The next day, they woke when Max attempted to.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to keep my alarm," Tyson said to himself,

"It's okay. I took care of Gramps," Max assured

"Thanks," Tyson smiled.

The day was going fine. Gramps seems to be slowly and slightly improving. They kept him busy with their talks, and food. The team bought a new Television and set in Gramp's room.

"I will get some juice, wait," Hilary got up as everyone gathered in Gramps' room, watching a new movie on it.

Hilary went in kitchen to prepare some orange juice. She purposely bought oranges while they bought the TV set.

"Fresh fresh oranges," Hilary sang to herself,

She poured the juice in glasses and kept in tray. Her phone rung as she lifted the tray. She nonetheless first delivered the glasses and kept the tray with left over glasses on the table. She walked out in dojo.

She lifted the call, "Hey Deles! How are you doing?" Hilary asked cheerily,

"All's not good Hils. Ryan… Ryan is on Ventilator!" Delia cried on other side.

"WHAT!" Hilary squealed.

"What are you saying! Are you serious!"

"Hilary please come back. I don't think he will survive anymore!" Delia cried on the other side

"I'm coming Deles, I will be there!" Hilary's eyes turned red and she was preventing herself to sob. She ran upstairs to pack her things,

She stopped as someone abruptly caught her hand, she turned to see,

"What's wrong Hilary?" Kai asked

"I've to go," she said impulsively and freed her hand and ran upstairs,

She immediately took her things and booked a ticket immediately to US. Her parents were worried about her sudden departure but they agreed how tensed she was.

"Hilary, you okay?" Tyson asked,

"Tyson! Ryan is on ventilator! I've to go!"

"What! Are you serious?" Tyson practically shouted.

"Yes! I'm sorry, I've to go!"

"Sure, I told you already you shouldn't have come." Tyson was angry and worried.

Hilary was still crying as she quickly packed her things.

Hilary left that night and her departure was very shocking and abrupt. Nobody saw this coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Has anyone saw this coming too? Has anyone witnessed someone on ventilator? Nonetheless, review and tell me what you think. Thanks to the previous reviewers! :D


	23. Gone- Temporarily or permanently?

**Chapter 22: Gone- Temporarily or Permanently?**

Hilary's POV:

_It was as if my heart was hammering against my chest and my soul was inflicted terribly. My legs shook as I climbed in the flight. I took my seat and locked my belt. My hands were convulsing, I was nowhere in the world. I was so much lost._

_Ryan… what if he was leaving me! What if he was already gone! What if he wants to tell me something! Ryan! _

_I screamed horribly over and over in my mind and I was literally drenched in sweat. _

_I fell in a deep slumber and I didn't see anything in it. I woke up a few hours later when the flight had landed safely._

_I rushed out and it took an hour to clear the passes and make my way out of the port. _

_I called Margot and took details of the hospital. The cab directly dropped me there and I called Margot to take care of my luggage at the reception of the hospital itself, at the ground floor. Margot didn't even say any Hi or hello, she just took my luggage, simply obeyed my little order of taking care of luggage and I ignored. I rushed on fourth floor. As the door of the elevator opened, I stumbled out and trotted in various directions asking the assistants about Ryan. I couldn't even speak properly, my speech was slurring._

_There was a rumbling hard sound from outside. It was pouring outside heavily all of a sudden. The sky had darkened and was overshadowed by darkness. It was just the sunset. I didn't hear properly what she was saying and as she was repeating, I still didn't grasp. I was confused. In that moment, I was not myself. I suddenly saw Delia seated on the waiting benches. I rushed to her and shook her._

"_Hilary?" her tone was extremely low, slow and sad._

"_Where's Ryan?" I asked impulsively._

"_Ryan is gone, Hils..." Delia smiled sadly. "He passed out this afternoon." Delia cried._

_My eyes widened out of their sockets and my breath literally stuck in my throat and I was gasping for breath. My periodic audible breaths were deranged and heavy. I slumped on the floor and placed my hand on the heart. _

_I cried aloud. I shouted, screamed, wailed, sobbed, sobbed so bitterly and so much, so much. But Ryan wouldn't come back. I was late. I was not there with him in his last times. I rushed inside his ward. He was lying helplessly on the sleek bed, his weak body supported by so many machines, his blood samples kept aside taken from his deprived body so mercilessly. My Ryan! My Ryan!_

_His mouth and nose were stuffed with white cotton barely. The ECG graph showed a straight line, his lungs were oscillating slightly. My sobs returned as I saw him. I cried out loud, so loud, my ears couldn't believe it was my own voice. I hugged his dead lying body. I kissed on his forehead, begged him to wake up, to prove them that they were wrong, just wrong somewhere, prove that he is still alive, still lying, still hearing me, still there. His body was cold, limp and toughening._

_I just couldn't believe he was really gone. He was always there. Even when I was alone in my sadness, all caught up in nihility, he would just come and stand by my side. He was always there, always… _

_I shook him vigorously. The nurses called Delia and Margot and they controlled me. I hugged Delia._

"_Deles, please! Please bring back Ryan! Deles, please!"_

"_I wish I could, Hils," Delia cried._

_I just couldn't accept the fact that my friend, my love, my everything was gone. He left me, left me forever, without seeing me before he shut down forever. I regretted; regretted so much why in the world I left for Japan. I was shaking, I was convulsing, was so faded, so much faded. I wanted to die…_

_I wanted to leave this bloody world as well with him. I wanted to live with Ryan forever. I remembered Tyson's words when he advised me to confess to Ryan. I pouted angrily to myself, the expiation just soaring so much. Words couldn't describe how much shattered and broken I was. _

_My heart was uneasily accepting that he was gone. He was gone, there was no kidding. This was happening. He was gone, he was actually and forever gone and there was no coming back._

_My Ryan left me, he left me. I didn't know if there was something in his heart that he wanted me to say. Might be he wanted to tell me something, something! Anything! How could I have deprived him of this need? His last, ever last need?_

_I was really a bad person!_

"_Who was with him in his last times?" I asked them, _

"_I" Margot said._

"_Did he say anything?" I asked curiously,_

"_He asked about you a few minutes back, guess, ten minutes before. I told him you're on your way. He just told me to give him a glass of water; his last words and I just nodded and smiled at him. He gave an unconscious bare smile with his eyes closed and I went out. When I came in, I didn't see the ECG graph and asked him to take the glass. He didn't say anything. I was confused after a minute when he was not responding me. It was then when I saw the ECG graph and everything ended." Margot explained._

_I wished so bad if I could be there with him, with my Ryan, tell him how much I loved him, how much needed and craved he is for my life, how much I can go to the deep depths to help him, to make him revived once again, how I'm capable of fulfilling all those empty spaces in his heart that were devoid of the love he needed in his life._

_All that remained now were wishes, just the deep and so needed wishes that can NEVER be fulfilled. My Ryan was gone._

_The rituals broke me that day. I was so strong. I broke, I cried, I saw him lying in front of us for the last time, saw him lying so lifeless and dead. I kissed him deeply on his forehead before he was taken to the graveyard when he was still in hospital. They covered him entirely and I went out breaking near the waiting seat and crying. There was another guy in the adjacent ward who had passed out too and his parents were also in laments. The entire floor was wailing, cries so hurtful and dangerous. I didn't move from there and just sobbed. Ryan was taken half an hour later and I didn't see that happening. Delia told me later that Ryan was taken by those parents some time before along with their son. I didn't bother because he was already gone!_

_Ryan, I really loved you and I do, still and will always do. You will be missed in my heart for eternity, Ryan. You will be so much craved. Tears automatically flowed out of my tears and I wasn't even wailing, "You've no idea what emptiness that could never be filled you're leaving within me. I will miss you, I will miss us being together, our talks, and our moments together, and I will really never be able to forgive myself for not being able to be with you when you needed me. I'm sorry Ryan, I am really sorry." I cried, cried; my soul ruined and crippled._

_He was taken away from me, far away from me. I fell down and sat staring at him taken away, more away until he was no more in sight. Thoughts of him, pictures of him came drifting in my mind. I could see him smiling, staring at me seeking some answers, assuring me I will do fine, telling me if I'm okay. I could remember everything suddenly. _

_Nothing was gonna change. Time was the most powerful thing in this world- I realized that day. Might be that he would have been alive if I was still there with him; perhaps could have shifted him to a better hospital, could have seen him, could have let him see me before he left me forever. Regrets could never leave me. I was breaking; I just couldn't believe I was living this day; this horrible day of my life. I found no purpose._

_._

_._

_._

"How's Hilary?" Kai asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not fine yet," Tyson said as he was blankly staring at the table.

"It must have definitely be so hard on her," Max said sadly,

"Hilary should return Japan, she can't handle herself alone in such circumstances," Ray advised.

"Yeah, Ray's right." Kai confirmed,

"Tyson, why don't you ask her to come back?" Max asked,

"Tyson, you'd do something," Daichi asked

"I tried calling her since morning, but she just doesn't lift my call!" Tyson stood up and slammed his hands on the table in frustration, "Give her space, she's not herself, she doesn't need us, she need time! She just lost someone, someone she loved so much! Just like I've lost-"Tyson stopped and shut his lips and after a glare to all of them, he stumped away.

Tyson held his head in his hands, his mind not be able to get over Ryan's death. He found it hard to accept and felt really pity on Hilary. He just wished if he had enough money to fly to Japan. He suddenly wished if he could have cleared his papers without wasting a year, he could have undertaken the job already and would have gone, at least could have managed.

"Shit!" he sighed.

He called Hilary, she didn't pick again. He dialed to Delia.

"Delia, where's Hilary?"

"She's with me, Tyson." Delia said,

"Why the hell she's not picking my phone. I've been like ringing it since yesterday!" Tyson shouted,

Delia gave the phone to Hilary. Hilary didn't take she was blankly staring in space, her face miserable.

"She's not listening me," Delia said,

"Just stick the phone on her ear!"

Delia obeyed, "Hilary! For heaven's sake, will you please talk to me!" Tyson yelled,

Hilary's throat filled, she was about to cry, "Hilary please say something!" Tyson cried loud,

Hilary's moans intensified, "Hils, please!" Tyson implored. Hilary's closed moaned filled mouth broke, she cried out loud, "Tyysoonnnn!" she cried.

Tyson stood petrified,

"Ryan's gone! Tyson! Ryan's gone!" Hilary cried.

"Yes my Hils, I know, I know," Tyson sniffled, "Don't you worry, I'm coming to take you. You're not staying there alone,"

All he could hear was hear cries and he wished if he was right there with her to console her and embrace her in a hug.

Tyson went to the BBA quarters making an appeal to Mr. D. He was already planning that he would anyway convince him to give him the facility of flying to Japan.

_I just hope Mr. D doesn't refuse me. I just pray._

"Tyson?"

"Mr. D…" Tyson's eyes went blank for few seconds… He really didn't expect this tragedy to come up nearing the end of the year… destroying all the pleasant time supposed to be...

.

.

.

**Year 2020:~**

"Ashlene did you saw my phone?" Raul asked as he searched,

"Nope, Raul." Ashlene said dryly as she was lying reading her magazine,

"Well, can you make a call? I will probably find it." Raul rubbed his head,

"Sure." Ashlene rather gave her phone to him, "You make the call,"

Raul opened her phone and a beautiful picture of Ashlene and Ellie came on the screen. He just smiled before he dialed his number and tried calling. He still couldn't hear the ringtone. He gave up. He thought to check her contacts. Seeing that she was indeed busy reading the magazine, Raul took the opportunity.

After a little browsing, he gave her back the phone.

"Found it?"

"Nope," Raul chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, you two- not going for walk today?" Julia asked,

"Oh, I kinda forgot," Ashlene said subconsciously as she got up and went to her room,

"Raul, there is a missed call on your phone of Ash," Julia showed him a phone,

"Hell Julia! That's my phone. I have been searching it! Who asked you to take it?"

"Excuse me, I found it lying under the table while I was correcting the books."

"Shit," he snatched the phone and wore his shoes getting ready for the walk.

Ashlene strode out wearing her dark blue tracts and white tank top. Raul suddenly stared at her, like she looked indeed astounding.

"C'mon, Raul, lets' go." She said subconsciously as she struggled slightly wearing her shoes by still standing.

Raul held her arm as she slightly tripped.

"Uh, thanks," Ashlene smiled.

Raul followed her out.

"Why didn't you switch on the lights, Raul? It's so dark!" Ashlene said as she carefully tethered down the stairs.

"Hmm, forgot."

"Ah, ouch!" Ashlene yelped as her foot slipped. Raul tried catching her but she fell.

Raul ran after her, "Ash! You okay?" he helped her get up,

"Yeah. Oh fuck. I've got a sprain in my foot!" Ashlene winced,

"Hey, don't worry. C'mon, let's try getting up," Raul encouraged.

He put his arm around Ashlene with one hand and held her hand with other and tried reaching to study room nearby. She sat on the couch, clutching tightly onto his shirt on the shoulder,

"Ouch!" Ashlene winced, "This sprain hurts! Tch,"

"It will be okay. I will call the Doctor," Raul tried smiling,

"You stay!" Ashlene yelped, "Julia will call."

"Okay!" Raul sweat-dropped nervously. A few minutes later, Julia was back with a Doctor, an ankle sprain healer.

The doctor examined her foot, "The sprain is minor, but it does need a correction. Are you ready?" Doctor asked. The other person, the sprain-healer, looked at the brunette.

"Sure," Ashlene said nervously.

"Be gentle," she mumbled.

In few seconds, the sprain-healer has corrected the twisted bone and it was followed by a quite pitched yelp in Raul's ear by the brunette. Raul's ears were miraculously spared that day.

Her foot was wounded in bandages and she kept in one position. "I'm so prisoned with this sprain now!" She complained,

"Yeah, but Ash, no shifts, no college and no walks." Raul said with an unsure chuckle,

"You!" Ashlene reached for him to punch but he escaped,

"Good, stay where you are or else the healer will come again," he joked. Ashlene's face twisted in comical fury but the sister and the brother couldn't help laughing.

"It will take at least a week before I can walk vaguely," Ashlene mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, I will help you," Raul assured,

"No need," Ashlene said curtly.

"Oh, what happened to mom's leg?" Ellie appeared suddenly. She asked looking at the bandaged foot.

"I got a sprain Ellie! Now shut up!" Ashlene fired.

"Does that mean you can't move on your own?" Ellie asked with half chuckle, half nervousness.

"Yeahhh!"

She laughed inwardly, "No problem mom, you will be okay, at least in a month,"

"Nope! I will be okay within a week!" She shouted,

"Alright alright," Ellie convinced.

Julia tried convincing her as well while Raul went to get medicines for her that the doctor has prescribed.

Ellie took her blade and walked in backyard. Raul spotted her and he was scared deadly. He stomped towards the blue head and hissed, "Do you have any idea what are you gonna do?"

"Huh?" Ellie laughed nervously, "Y-Yeah. Mom's leg _is_ impaired. Right?" she asked,

"Your mom will kill you if she finds it." Raul growled lowly,

"Don't worry, mom's _gone_ _temporarily_." Ellie smirked,

"Bad girl," Raul commented before he walked out towards the store.

.

.

.

Tyson packed only the things that were very necessary for him and he did it very quickly. He didn't want to be late. His flight was just two hours after, and he was quizzical if he should go alone. He nonetheless rushed to the airport accompanied by Daichi.

"Daichi, please take care of Gramps when I'm not at home," Tyson told him,

"Yeah I will Tyson. You just take care of Grandma!"

"Bye!" Tyson trotted after a quick adieu to the monkey boy.

Tyson reached at Hilary's place within six to seven hours. Thanks to Delia who explained him their location correctly and with ease.

_So this is their hostel where they stay… I wonder how it's built from inside._

He took the lift to reach the girl's floor. Delia was standing at their door and she beckoned Tyson when he was searching for them.

"Hey," Tyson rushed towards the last room.

"Hi," Tyson greeted and without a tad delay, he stumbled inside.

"Where is Hila-" He asked and already saw her that she was sleeping on the couch.

"Quiet, Tyson. She slept a few minutes before. Let her rest. She didn't sleep ever since she returned." Margot explained.

"Is she okay?" Tyson asked in a low shushed tone,

"Not really. But she fell asleep crying,"

"It will definitely take time for her to get back to routine life." Margot said,

"Yeah, I'm just worried how she will cope up this loss." Tyson said with a sad smile. He walked towards her and caressed his hand on her forehead,

" Hmm, we are worried as well." Delia said as she thumped on the floor, "Don't mind me but I'm tired,"

"It's okay." Tyson said, "Did you two know about Hilary's feelings for him?" Tyson asked looking at Margot.

"Y-Yeah, w-we did know. We are close friends, obviously,"

"And you never advised her to tell him?" Tyson asked getting emotions, his eyes becoming narrow,

"Look Tyson, it's her life, we can't interfere. We sure did help her whenever she needed and asked her what she wanted about this. But she just ignored and skipped our questions. WE never knew that things would tangle out to this extend." Margot said slowly,

"And regarding Ryan's Lupus, we came to know a month before and we really told Hilary to confess him but she didn't listen us. She told that she want him first to get well. She was really upset about this and the diagnosis showed that he's suffering it since two years. He hid us from us as well," Delia said defensively,

"Delia, slow down, Hils' sleeping,"

"Yeah, sorry," Delia looked at Tyson, "He told Hils that he had Lupus after the Fresher's party when he refused to take the rose that day. Trust me Tyson, I think it was because of this entire thing which really let Hilary not to confess him and I guess Ryan did know about her feelings. It was clearly understood when Hilary offered him that rose. Yeah, I'm not entirely sure if Ryan would have reciprocated her feelings or not. I don't know this. He was a nice guy though,"

"He WOULD have reciprocated. I'm cent percent sure." Margot said curtly,

"Might be," Delia said,

"But he's gone now…No use talking this." Tyson said laughing lightly with regret,

"Mmhmm," Hilary stirred in her sleep. Tyson slowly walked towards her, "H-Hilary," he mumbled.

Hilary opened her lids and discerned his presence, "Tyson…?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon, let's go home. Everyone is waiting." He said her smiling his best though sadness was lingering on him.

"Who?" she asked,

"Mom, dad, Gramps, Maxie, everyone are waiting,"

Hilary didn't say anything. She slowly looked away from his face towards a small bed in the corner, at the window side,

She kept on staring at that place. Her eyes were stooped low, weak and agonized. Tyson looked at Margot in a questioning demeanor.

"Ryan used to lie here in his last days." Margot hushed.

"Oh!"

He turned to Hilary, "Hilary," he softly said, "Don't look there. We are leaving this place. Let's go." He placed his arm around her shoulder and she limply fell in his embrace, wordlessly.

"Hey, say something." Tyson tried, gulping down his own fears,

"I don't know…" Hilary said.

"We packed her things already." Delia said quietly, "Take her with you for some time. We are anyway having holidays for a week; she will be okay till that time," Delia lied about the holiday part.

"Yeah hope so," Tyson looked at Hilary, "C'mon, get changed, we will leave within few hours," he tried,

She didn't say anything and closed her eyes. Tyson sighed. He sat there with her and let her sleep more. He sat in the same position for at least two hours and she showed no signs of waking up.

She woke up after sunset. "Hilary, you awake?" he asked. She opened her eyes fully.

"C'mon, let's go out." He looked at Delia and Margot. They nodded.

Hilary somehow agreed and got up. They went to the beachside. It was quite, just the usual bellows of the sea.

Tyson and Hilary sat together and the two girls behind them.

"So, you visit here often?" Tyson asked,

She didn't answer, just stared at the ocean with those dull and hopeless eyes.

"Hilary?" he shrugged her,

"Huh?" she looked at him blinking,

"I asked do you visit here often?" He asked,

"No…" she replied,

"So, where do you go often?" he laughed, trying to cheer up,

"My grave." She said numbly,

Tyson felt tinged at her reply.

"Hilary, please. I'm trying to-"

"Don't try. I'm okay. I am not coming to Japan with you." She said fiercely,

"Hey-"  
"I will stay here with Ryan. Ryan's soul lives here around. He's still around. I'm not leaving this place." She said,

"NO!" Tyson fired, "You've to believe the truth. Ryan is gone, to be more bitterly specific, he's dead. You got me?" he said staring angrily at her.

"How heartless…" she smiled,

"Yeah, might be, but not a liar at least." He said.

"What do you want?" Hilary asked confusedly,

"You to come back to Japan for a week or sometime,"

"What will I do there?" She asked,

"You will be away from this place where your mind is haunted by Ryan." Tyson explained.

"Tyson…"Hilary looked at him deeply, "Is Ryan really gone? Gone forever?" She asked in deep grief.

"Yeah Hils," Tyson sighed, hugging her,

"Tyson, I r-really loved him. I really did." She said in a low deep tone.

"I know," Tyson sighed,

"C'mon, let's go home. Make a plan when we are leaving or I will do and we will go." Tyson smiled,

"Not back to Japan, Tyson," Hilary said worriedly,

"I'd have taken you somewhere else Hils, but I'm really not financially strong currently," he said embarrassedly,

"Oh, it's okay. We will go to Japan."

They walked to home together along with Delia and Margot back,

"I will take a shower first," she said,

"Sure," Tyson smiled.

He looked at her till she closed the door,

"Tyson!" Delia called,

"Please take her away soon," Margot said suddenly panicky,

"Why?"

"Because," Delia showed him a book,

"What's this?"

"It's Ryan's diary."

"Oh!" Tyson was surprised, "You've read them?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, but it just contains pictures of music bands and his own photos," Delia showed flinging the pages, "However there are three pages at the end where he wrote these things."

"What?" Tyson asked surprised,

"It states that he lost his mother two and a half years back. It was a suicide and he still doesn't give the reason. After six months when he got Lupus, he was a friend of Hilary, a close one. He actually means, he started considering her as a part of his then life. Till then he just knew her." Delia explained, "He says that he wanted to tell Hilary to help him with Lupus but he felt she'd be worried. This is after a year. He says that he tried telling her many times but Hilary didn't give him any chance. This entry is dated a month before exactly- the day when he said Hilary actually, the day after Fresher's party."

"Oh shit," Tyson's eyes widened, "Hilary shouldn't know this!"

"Yeah. He says that Hilary perhaps could have motivated and helped him live more but she never gave him the chance to let him say about Lupus. She was on most times, wanted his friendship or might be a relationship. He himself seems unsure," Delia's eyes welled as she said,

"He says that he knew he was going to die within quite time soon and he tried telling Hilary not to leave when he was in hospital when she was leaving, but she didn't hear him. He says that he couldn't have told her louder. He was weak." Margot says looking agonized, "His words are quoted here 'I said her to stay but sadly my low voice couldn't reach her' She went to Japan and he lost his hope." Margot closes the diary.

"I really wish if Hilary could have given him those all chances and heard him when he wanted her to," Tyson said in a broken tone,

"It means Ryan did have a brief idea that Hilary liked him as he says she probably wanted a relationship with him and I guess he liked her too since it was on her he trusted to cure him," Delia says.

"Tyson! You take Hilary away from here, I will hide this diary." Margot says.

Delia immediately hides the diary as she hears the knob of the bathroom opening and Hilary spots them, fortunately she doesn't see his diary.

.

.

.

"I can Beyblade now!" Ellie shouts in happiness.

"Keep quiet, your mom will kill us, me first if she knows this." Raul advises scared,

"Her sprained ankle will never allow this to happen," Ellie chuckles,

"Are you crazy? She will know it and trust me she will…" Raul stopped, his eyes fixed at a point behind her shoulder, "Oh, right,"

Ellie trudged out to Beyblade. She peeped inside the room and Ashlene was just browsing her phone with half closed eyes. _Good, good chance, Ell. Time to blade yahhu!_

Ellie was having her life time blading in the nearby park. Raul reluctantly took her to the park and played a few battles, frantic that Ashlene would appear out of blue and pull out a tantrum, but fortunately the blue haired girl was destined to blade, her soul on seventh sky with spirit and blade.

A few weeks passed and it became their daily routine to go to park after Raul returned from work and Ashlene didn't mind at all.

Ashlene however started walking with mild tethers and breaks and resumed her college. She didn't have the vaguest idea of what her daughter was doing. Days were passing simply, the autumn was coming, her term was ending and Julia was simply working extra outside.

A few days later, due to some hospital lecture discussion, she visited Fred's house. Fred introduced her to his family and they started working on the PowerPoint presentation and the lectures. The work ended within an hour and she lounged on the couch. Fred prepared some coffee and they rested briefly.

"So, what are you doing next?" Ashlene asked,

"You mean after internship?" Fred quirked an eyebrow,

"Nope," Ashlene giggled, "I just meant in the evening,"

"Oh, I will be preparing some food for myself and will take a shower probably," Fred half smiled,

"Hmm, anyways what will you do after internship?" Ashlene asked,

"Uhmn," Fred gnawed, "Maybe I will write an entrance for the Masteries?" He smiled nervously, "Or will probably search for a cute girl to date with," he smirked,

"Ha ha, yeah, you should do that," Ashlene chuckled,

"What about you. I mean- uh, oops. I forgot. How's Ellie by the way?" he suddenly asked,

"Hmm," Ashlene whispered with down ducked head, "What I've to do exactly…" she laughed half-heartedly,

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No its okay." Ashlene said. There was an uncomfortable silence for few seconds,

"Ashlene, if you don't mind can I ask you something?" Fred's lower lip quaked as he asked,

"Yeah,"

"Can you tell me who's Ellie's dad was? What had happened with you?" he asked expectantly,

"What's the use Fred? He's _gone _anyways… not gonna come back…" Ashlene exhaled recklessly,

"Might be its not for always. He might come back one day…" Fred sympathized,

"I really don't think so," she smiled in utter nostalgia,

"Still... what happened?"

"Long story. Wanna listen?"

"I'm all in ears."

* * *

**A/N: **Long chapter, hum? I know many things happened in this chapter. I'm sorry for Ryan's part. I pity that, but I promise, Hilary won't end up sad forever. She will recover soon. As for Ashlene's part, what do you think is going on between her and Raul? Any ideas about both of their feelings or if they are something or merely nothing? There is a meaning in the title of the chapter.

Trust me, Ryan was such a sweet personality. He was one of the sweetest guys here. :*

This chapter is for Misty! Or else, I was going to update on Wednesday, tomorrow.

REVIEW!


	24. Betrayal, New Champion, Interview

**Chapter 24: Betrayal, New Champion, Interview.**

"So that is my story." Ashlene smiled lightly,

Fred looked at her slightly horrified, incredibly with agape eyes and mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can't believe this much happened with you…" he sympathized

"Hmm, life has its own choices,"

"Ash, if you don't mind, can I tell you something?" Fred was unsure if he should tell,

"Yeah,"

"Look, don't get me wrong or get disinclined but I've something to say about this,"

"Say," Ashlene was slow but curious,

"You do regret that everything that used to be so good and bright in your life has faded in one night. Don't you?"

She nodded quickly, wanting to listen more,

"You two have been together for at least quite time that you guys might have made promises and confessed many times. You two must have thought to help out each other whenever it was your chance. Right?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Ash…I mean; wouldn't have been much easier and simpler if you just have forgiven him?" Fred asked with a low, soft and nostalgic smile,

_Forgiven? Forgiven? But how? Why…_

"H-How can this betrayal be forgiven and what was there to forgive, I didn't get you-"she barreled her thoughts quickly, "THIS WAS A _BETRAYAL_, FRED!"

"You could have _forgiven_ him what he did, Ash. You could have listened him why he did-"

"But he didn't accept he did that!" Ashlene protested,

"You never told him what he did," Fred paused,

"He knew it." Ashlene jabbed her voice,

"But still, you didn't _mention_ it and then interrogated him. _You didn't give any chance to allow him to explain._ He probably really didn't have the idea of what you're aski-"

"Please! Seriously? That WAS understandable; there was no misunderstanding about what I was saying!" Ashlene twisted her lips in mock,

"Perhaps there was a misunderstanding, Ash. Perhaps it was." Fred sighed, "You could have totally accused him and I would have never said ANYTHING in his favor only if…only if you would have told him what he did and asked him about it. Only if he would have denied what you saw, only if he backed off from his self and revealed his façade, I would have cursed him right now."

Ashlene was quiet; she seemed to be in retrospection on the thoughts and the events.

"Look Ash, I don't even know him, but I would really want to help you as a friend and that's what. I'm helping you to clear this misunderstanding. You should talk to him, really."

"Never." She said in a low tone,

"Okay, okay." Fred seemed to be stunned and received a jolt, "It's your wish, Ash. You've all rights to do what YOU eventually feel alright."

Ashlene nodded and silently left.

"Goodby-"

She shut the door as she walked out.

…

_What was that? What was he trying to say? HOW ON THE EARTH THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING! Fred doesn't know anything. He simply is putting out stupid explanations. Forget him. It's just not right. What have I done to myself… Ever since we parted, I've isolated myself, have forgotten to laugh, have never attempted to make friends, have always been this solitary, has just accepted Raul and Julia as my family. I just have his daughter to remind me every day what he did to me. What I've become… What have I done to myself… I've did injustice with my own self. I'm very cruel. Only if he would have never done that, everything would have been okay, only if his feelings were loyal. He used me._

.

.

.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need some rest I guess," Tyson sighed lowly as he adjusted his body comfortably on his bed.

"Yeah, you do," Kenny nodded, looking a little worried.

"You need some aspirins or something?" Max asked,

"Nope, I will be fine." Tyson gave a forced smile

They nodded and left his room gradually. His stomach ached and he was feeling cringed and quizzically nauseous.

He swallowed barely and turned his head to the other side to distract him from this sudden mild illness. He rubbed his palm on his tummy and closed his eyes. Again not liking the darkness, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, ceasing his blinking momentarily. Lowering his gaze to the wall, he looked at his half peeping jacket in closet and his messy table. He slightly closed his eyes again and rubbed faster. He felt like his muscles were contracted and folded, preventing him from moving anyhow. His arms felt irritating from inside as if small electric shocks to tease him were playing inside. He vigorously shook them but no avail. He sank into his pillow and stopped breathing and closed his eyes tightly.

He felt like tired, really tired.

_I'm tired. Just tired; because they're tired of seeing me and listening all my problems if I ever say so. So when they ask 'What's wrong?' I just say that I'm tired. Oh yeah, I mean physically, they'd not pester and better understand that. Here I lie, want my mind to stop thinking so much, remembering everything over and over again and becoming so absolutely numb to it. I don't want to think, I just want to sleep. I get up just to think when will I die again in night and escape all this expiation and thoughts. Just why… I'm not even sure what I'm drifting for? Is it my title? Dragoon? Gramps? I'm just moving, not wanting myself to be this way. Not wanting my inner soul to live anymore. I want an escape, a reason to just let go. The nostalgia hits so hard… All this pains and my narrow mind, can't take this anymore. I'm not that any strong. I'm a weak twig broken by the winds. I can't stand still. _

He drifted into the slumber as these thoughts crossed his mind and his chest felt lighter.

.

.

.

"Hilary, do you have something to say in this?" Mr. D asked quizzically,

She didn't answer, her eyes down casted.

"Hilary," Tyson whispered as he nudged her,

"Huh?"

"I asked if you have a say in this something."

"No…" she said slowly

"Well, its decided then. I hope you're okay with this, Kai? Ray?"

Kai shot piercing daggers with his eyes, "Hn,"

"So when are the offline matches held?" Ray asked,

"Next month, it's the ninth year and so it will be held for all teams with this reluctance in Zimbabwe,"

"Nice." Max smiled,

"Since it's an offline short battle, it will be a combined match. You all five lodge your blades at once and fight the other four until one remain," Mr. D gave them one serious final look before striding out,

"So we have just a month huh," Tyson smirked devilishly,

An unofficial match for all the prominent teams was held in Zimbabwe. As for blade-breakers, a five on five battle would decide the battler who will be battling in 3rd round of the final battle against the opponent of the so team there to fight for the title. Hilary left shortly after two days.

Hauling the thirty days quickly and coping up with his final exams which ended by the month, he had managed to keep himself stable and maintained his stats. The crummy situations during weekends around the tough schedule made him grouchy at times but he still was at his cool. Max aloof with his practice, his drift was commencing, Tyson vaguely but actively sensing it. Kai, as usual as himself, was busy with his own practices and completing for his back locks.

The time passed very quickly, just like how the leaves of the autumn were blowing out,

"Get your stuff ready, we are leaving,"

"I know Kenny, I'm trying to be quick," Tyson crouched to pick his towel, drying up his hair as they were damped after his shower. He quickly dumped his shirts and jackets with a towel and his other personal sparse possession.

"Done, Kenny!" he heaved a sigh and placed a relived hand on his chest,

They reached for Zimbabwe within few hours. The match started immediately, just the next morning,

"I hope you all are ready." Mr. D announced as he took his large seat,

They nodded.

"Three, two, one!"

Tyson stared at Ray as he glared at him before launching his blade. Max stared at the stadium itself already trying to comprehend the landing positions of the blades. Daichi was already stumbling into the dish in excitement.

"_I'll lift you when you're feeling low__, __I'll hold you when the night gets cold, you'll never have to be alone, and that's all you need to know__, n__o love lost, we've got you and I" She serenaded chirpily through the summer breezes, her pink cheeks fluffing briefly,_

"_Sweet, is that the new song?" Tyson asked with an excitatory heave,_

"_Yep sweetheart!" she laughed,_

"_Let's get sober tonight, what do ya say?" Tyson winked,_

"_As long as we're together," She snaked both her arms around him, nodding obediently in sarcasm,_

Tyson didn't know what he did until his blade was kicked out of the dish with only two blades spinning.

Kai smirked as he was about to pull his final move and kick off Strata Dragoon. Daichi grinded his teeth as he quaked his body, summoning the vigor to fight.

"Daichi, do it," Tyson said tensed,

He nodded shakily. His eyes poked out of sockets and mouth agape when his blade was kicked out the dish.

"Well then, this means Kai will be playing the third round," Mr. D said a little stunned out and sweaty,

"Best of luck," Ray said impassively,

Kai gave a look to him and turned to Tyson. Tyson just blankly stared at him, quite unsure what he must say or do. He looked at Max for help but Max seemed same quizzical out. Tyson just walked out, seeming to be excused out of blatant coughing.

"I guess that clearly means I will be playing round 3," Kai asserted,

"Yeah, it apparently does," Max said shrugging,

Kai twitched his brows and Max ignored.

…

"Are you kidding? What the fuck were you doing during the match? You lost way too easily. So you're ready to lose your title this year this easy?" Max gnashed his teeth, his body convulsing in fury,

"I don't know Max. I really don't understand where and what was I even thinking at that time. Yeah, I accept that I wasn't there mentally. But there's no going back. I'm relinquishing my title. I'm conferring it!" Tyson said jadedly and wearily,

"S-Stop muttering trash!" Max yelled almost barreling, his eyes tightly closed and poked ahead still,

"Look Max, there is nothing that I can do. And you know what, if Kai wants to be the World Champion, let him be. Let's see how much changed he will be after that. I love my title, I know. Something which I've protected from eight years, but at this point where he'd successfully got the right after such a century to claim it, let's see if he's worth it." Tyson reasoned cheerfully with sarcasm,

Max just looked at him and blinked. He looked disappointed for Tyson and left wordlessly and pretending impervious,

Tyson sighed after he was out of sight.

The pattern was general for all the teams who had conflicts for playing in round three and it included a few other teams, mostly who were new- Grey Avengers, Upbeat Wheelers and Flash Fighters. There was just one team which was not listed in here and new- Red Scorchers

Max stomped in his mighty fury and reached dojo. Everyone were surprised seeing him this way.

"Are you okay, Max?" Ray asked first,

Max pretended not to discern his presence and walked away.

….

"What up Maxie?"

"Nothing. I'm a little worried about Tyson," Max sighed,

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Gramps chill out. It's nothing serious; it's just-" Max stopped and heaved a tensioned sigh,

"C'mon, tell me," Gramps looked a little worried now though he was trying to be cheerful,

Max sat beside him and explained the entire story. Gramps looked into the space with pondering eyes, "It's alright. Let Kai play this time." Gramps smiled imperviously and calmly,

"You aren't worried or angry at Tyson?' Max asked with raised eyebrows,

Gramps laughed, "Absolutely not. It's all fair. Kai wins and so he gets."

Max nodded before he left. "Take care,"

…

There didn't seem any tension in the air. Max was the only one who was being aloof and a rift from his cheery persona was evident. Others didn't bother him either. They were busy in practices and the schedule was jarringly calm.

Tyson was at his peace.

He really didn't seem to be having any problem with Kai going for third round or that basically he is losing his title. He felt like he was set free; like he no longer was holding any burden. But then again, was carrying this craved title a burden actually? What would Amelia think seeing that Tyson has lost this year, after being an eight times champ in a row? Would she actually bother to think about him? What was she doing right now by the way?- Tyson thought but still he felt like his soul's burden had been curtailed to a greater degree.

…

Two weeks passed,

"The qualifiers are beginning next month, so yeah, we have a whole month to spare," Max said jovially throwing his fist in the air,

"Yeah, so its…" Kenny browsed his laptop, "Its starting from 25th of July and these rounds will continue till 6th August. The pros will enter the matches officially from 8th June,"

"7th must be Sunday then," Daichi hopped,

"Might be," Ray shrugged,

"These are the prominent teams." Kenny noted,

"We must watch their matches sometimes," Kai suggested,

"Uh hu," Kenny nodded negatively, "We don't have any records,"

Kai ignored and went for a nap.

"It's just the morning and its dead scorching,"

"Let's start the laps, huh guys?" Tyson wiped a hand on his forehead.

"Shall we take a break today? I mean, I have some project pending as well, I will complete it and from tomorrow we can start afresh," Ray asked,

Tyson nodded, "Your wish. I'll practice with Daichi till then," Tyson turned to head in other direction and automatically Daichi followed him. Ray twisted his lips in disinclination,

…..

"I had contacted Robert and others, just to ask them if they are joining this year-"Max asked,

"Why?" Kai asked hastily,

"No reason. Mom visited France last week and met Oliver at his restaurant and Robert was there too surprisingly and so I just-"

"Well, can we get started now?" Daichi asked hopefully,

"Yeah, as long as you don't hop on me," Tyson narrowed his eyes,

The training went smoothly till evening when they eventually were drained off, and were sweating profusely. Tyson has crashed against the turf and Max was panting and catching his breath. Ray took a break too and Kai quickly returned to dojo.

"Might be we should drop to some restaurant today." Tyson said in heavy breaths, "I already feel famished after hearing about Oliver's restaurant and the tedious day," Tyson sighed,

"I'm with you," Max joined,

"ME TOO!" Daichi added,

Kenny made an excuse that he have lot of work to upgrade their blades once more finally before they are ready for matches and thus went to dojo directly. The trio went to a nearby restaurant and treated themselves with pizzas and burgers.

"We should return now. It's already past nine and we need to get up early tomorrow or else Kai will make us do extra laps," Max warned them,

"Uhmn, oh I forgot to inform you guys," Tyson stood from his chair seeing afar, "I can't be with you tomorrow."

"Why?" Daichi looked up,

"I've an interview tomorrow." Tyson looked at them and blinked,

"Yeah, I remember your exams last week," Max remembered, "That's for Corporate Controller, huh?"

"Nope, I changed my mind. I scored finely so I'd applied for financial Analyst. I know it won't be so easy but I've already set a an interview for Corporate controller as well, so let's see where the luck will take me," Tyson laughed nervously,

"Best of luck dude," Max smiled and almost stood from his seat to hug him,

"Hey thanks buddy," Tyson smiled, his heart not able to believe that someone was happy at his achievement or hard-work,

"How much will you earn?" Tyson's smile stopped,

"Not sure, let's see," Tyson subtly dodged,

They went to home with talks all the way, "Sure, I will take care to give you time, Daichi. I won't forget you," Tyson said comically when Daichi constantly told him not to get entirely busy,

"Your choices are crummy sometimes, you will be kicked out," Daichi joked once,

"I can make the fine recommendations Daichi; I've taken more than the required time to study everything," Tyson sighed barely and rolled his eyes,

"You will do fine," Max cheered

Tyson slept a little late, around eleven and prepared for his interview and arranged for the morning, packing his documents and files and preparing for his breakfast and what he will be wearing and pressed his clothes. He was himself a little astonished how much responsible he'd become _through the years._

He gave a nostalgic smile vaguely remembering his old care-free and sleeping-self. He nodded his head how impossible he was a few years backs.

_Wonder how I became this guy. Damn, it's through these years I guess I have changed. Thanks to everyone. Heartily._

He sunk in his bed and closed his bed lamp and kept his phone on charging after keeping his alarm and remembered what he'd read last before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to the previous reviewers and to everyone who favorited and are following this story. I hope you like this chapter? What do you think… was Ashlene really betrayed? What might have happened, any thoughts or guesses?

Comments please!


	25. A new Doctor, a tired Champion

**Chapter 25: A new Doctor, a tired Champion.**

"So how does it feels," Julia asked vivaciously rolling Ashlene in hug,

"Well, I'm not sure myself. I'd fine people with me there. Guess I'm gonna miss them for sometime after I'm done with Internship. All the Doctors, Fred, Zane, might be Lana too," Ashlene said skeptically but smiled,

"Aw, c'mon, you can sleep past seven! You can rest all you want! You've become an official Doctor today, Ash! Congrats!" Julia smiled ebulliently and her joys had no bound,

"Mom became a Doctor? When?" Ellie asked puzzled,

"Today!" Raul cheered and rubbed a loving hand on her head, "So Dr. Ashlene, I'm having a little problem, can you treat me?" Raul asked playfully,

"Uhhu," Ashlene nodded with playfulness and smirk, "But first you need to tell me what happened? Your chief complaints?"

"Uh, that- That I forgot," They laughed.

"I received this certificate in morning. Everyone was so happy. I can't believe finally I've done this. Five years and what not has happened. My struggles finally paid, Jules," Ashlene looked heartily at Julia,

Julia just smiled sincerely.

"So, are you going for Internship right tomorrow?" Raul asked,

"Ah Raul, give her a rest, puh-lease," Julia snarled,

"Oh yeah, we have a post-graduation entrance test also after Internship, in September so I will be busy might be from now on itself." Ashlene sighed, "We won't get much time after Internship"

"Hey, don't worry. Rest for a week, you can start then. You will do it." Julia said worriedly,

"Nah, I'm not bothered about scholarship this time, honestly," Ashlene giggled,

"WHY?" Raul and Julia asked in unison, surprised,

"Ha ha," Ashlene laughed nervously, "I CAN PAY, can't I?" she winked,

"Oh yeah, of course. I forgot. We have moved from rags to riches," Raul rolled his eyes,

"But try;" Julia said maturely, "You yourself will be delighted and satisfied when you get a free seat. Of course you can pay in case you don't, she smiled,"Anyway we still have a year,"

"Will definitely try," Ashlene gave thumbs up,

"I am planning for job there itself in my ex-hospital later. I know it will be tedious but I'm gonna give a try, at least for month,"

"Experience and relish of a new Doctor, huh?" Raul nudged, "That feeling huh,"

"Y-yeah,"

"I'm so confused myself what I should be doing," Ashlene said with joys barreling each other and sorta puzzled,

"First go and have a shower now, and sleep plenty." Julia said with shining eyes, pointing her straight to her room,

"As you say sis,"

….

Ashlene woke up next morning at nine, her back already was answering her was sleeping too much and prepared French fries for her. She had already hired a maid for her personal works and chores. Currently she was ordering her to cut the potatoes strips, and boiling the oil.

"Mischa, please prepare a coffee right now. Cut the potatoes after that," Ashlene ordered kindly,

"Yeah Ash," The old lady, in her early forties nodded,

"And yeah, switch on the geezer and iron a pair of jeans and shirt for me that I kept on the table,"

"Yeah, sure," Mischa nodded as she quickly switched on the geezer and kept milk to boil on stove. Meanwhile Ashlene had the bath and wore her pressed clothes and a coffee was awaiting on her table.

Mischa already cleaned her study table and went to cook French-fries.

Ashlene bought few books last evening when she went for the walk with Raul and thought to start it now.

She firstly felt a little irritated at all the books seeming to mock her. However she casually got used to and after an hour, she took a break and devoured the French-fries and paused with her books.

…..

"Ash, are you sleeping?" Julia spoke as she entered her room expecting a snoring brunette,

Ashlene turned and cocked her head back. Julia gaped as she saw her on her desk.

"W-What? Are you serious?" Julia trudged towards her and looked astonished,

"Y-yeah, I've to get started; besides I've no other work today. I will be bored. Ellie is sleeping, and its Sunday, and I think she will be sleeping for few more hours." She sighed, "This girl will drive me crazy if she wakes up. And its Sunday, so no school and bantering mamma all the day"

"Yeah, a cute daughter of a cute momma," Julia nudged,

"And a caring da'dda too," Ashlene impulsively joked pointing Raul. Julia was nervous but she ignored,

"Lol, funny huh," they started laughing and Ellie mumbled in her sleep causing the laughing duo to shut,

.

.

.

"I'm fucking tired, so stop smudging me, Daichi!" Tyson shouted as he lied on the couch lazily,

"What's up Tyson? How was the interview?" Max asked jovially hitting a large ball outside into the lawn,

"Awesome… I guess. It was fine. Not sure when they will call for the job," Tyson stared lazily at him,

"Tyson, you'd an interview today?" Ray asked curiously,

"Yeah, why?" Tyson said involuntarily

Ray shut up, and fought hard to keep up with his sudden attitude. It wasn't Tyson's fault. He was so accustomed to their attitudes of negligence and uncaringness.

"Uh, simply," Ray shrugged and Tyson looked way boringly,

"Look, Daichi, practice if you want to, without me. I'm sleeping. Don't disturb me and yeah you can wake me if Gramps is up. Max, I hope you've given Gramps his meal," Tyson asked,

Max nodded, "I had," as he continued playing with the ball,

"Nice ball Maxie, I will play with you tomorrow or tonight might be," Tyson smiled lazily as he sunk comfortably in the couch,

…..

"Had a nice sleep?" Tyson turned at the voice as he was yawning,

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Tyson gave a look to Kai before going to check Gramps,

"I guess you remember we have championships-"

"Exactly after 18 days from now," Tyson said all-knowingly, "I know, too well. You concentrate on my- oops, I mean _your_ title" Tyson managed to snap Kai and he was satisfied. He no longer was dismayed or upset that Kai will be officially taking his title,

"Hey gramps," Tyson closed the door at Kai's face as he entered the room,

"Hey kiddo, how was your interview?" Gramps asked as he coughed and tried getting up. Tyson helped maturely,

"Awesome it was." Tyson enlightened, "Just pray that I get this job." Tyson sighed

"You will get and you will get a handsome salary too, mark my words." Gramps smirked,

"How can you be so confident?" Tyson quirked an eyebrow,

"Because I'm your Grandpa,"

"Oh wow, I didn't know that,"

"Ha ha, anyways tell me. Is your health improving? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Gramps wiped his running nose with tissue,

"When did you catch cold?"

"In morning. I forgot to close the window and the breezes of dawn killed me,"

"Uh, take care. Wait, I will make hot turmeric milk for you. It will relieve you,"

"Thanks T-man!"

"Gramps, I want to say something." Gramps nodded, "Yeah, I'm all in ears,"

"I was planning not to participate in this year's tournament-"

"WHY?!" Gramps almost fired,

"Look, I'm anyway not playing the third round, so no title this year, and, oh yeah, please don't think that I'm disappointed or something, it's just that I… I-I don't want to leave you alone…Really." Tyson softened at the end,

"Are you kidding? Am I a small kid or what?" Gramps snorted,

"You went so ILL LAST TIME. Hope you remembered." A vein appeared on Tyson's forehead as he said,

"Y-Yeah, but that was different,"

"No excuses. The team has great Kai, Max, Ray and Daichi. Three rounds and four players, more than enough," Tyson said triumphantly,

"No, you're going, I will come along if you want to" Gramps argued,

"Stop kidding, please." Tyson said seriously,

"You ARE going and that's final. And if you're not, then I won't pray for your job or anything. Don't upset me or god,"

Tyson rolled his eyes "Fine, I will go only if Mr. D agrees that we can take you as well,"

…

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Max asked as he rubbed his eyes,

"A few minutes back," Tyson sipped his coffee,

"You prepared coffee?" Max smiled sleepily,

"Yeah," Tyson was busy reading some Beyblade article, "It says the Red Scorchers never lost any battle,"

"They will lose this time though, we will defeat them!" Max cheered with smirk,

"Not we, you all." Tyson corrected. Everyone looked at him. Kai was going to the Kitchen who stopped and Ray who was chatting on phone and eavesdropping also noted.

"What do you mean, Ty?"

"I'm not coming with you guys this time. Gramps is not fine too. Remember what happened last time. Can't risk his health anymore," Tyson said finely, "Besides I can get the call for the job anytime," Tyson sighed,

"W-what? You're making no sense," Max shook his head in complete disagreement, "We CAN take Gramps with us and you can put a hold to your call for job. I'm sure it will be after tournament,"

"Max-" Tyson softly started,

"No, you listen to me! You are coming and that's final. Firstly you're an idiot to lose in that-"Max stopped as he saw Kai and Ray around and he didn't take the topic to their previous official battle,

Max stomped out in anger and Tyson sighed.

…..

After some time,

"Guys, come here. Let's see the pattern for this year and the probable predictions for our team to win," Kenny yawned, tears unravelling in his sleepy state,

"Really?" Max trudged beside Kenny. Ray and Kai and sooner Daichi follow the suit.

"Look, we have the qualifiers playing for the week, and that doesn't include the Red Scorchers because they are the regional champs of Florida. After that, we've the pros. The teams listed here is the black Chasm, Robot genetics, which means Zeo returns, Light Shards, oh, how can we forget them and yeah, The PPB All Starz are in too." Kenny said, "Any idea Ray, why The White Tigers aren't participating?" Kenny cocked his head back to look at Ray,

"Am I supposed to know?" Ray said groggily,

"I thought you'd know," The spectacled boy shrugged.

"Anyway, I am looking forward to our schedule," Daichi's eyes glittered in excitement,

"The first battle is between Light Shards VS Black Chasm," Kenny spotted the chart carefully, the winning team plays against the PPB All Starz and the then winning team fights against us. Simple," Kenny states,

"And we're gonna win!" Daichi exclaims,

"Nope, we still have Red Scorchers. They have to battle against PPB All Starz again and the then winning team battles against us, in case we win there," Kenny concludes.

"Everything is fine Kenny, except one thing," Max sighs,

Kenny quakes an eyebrow at him,

"Tyson is so reluctant to play this year. He's just too obsessed for his job and Gramps." Max heaved a sigh,

"I will try explaining him," Ray said,

"No use Ray; he's different now. He no longer has that fanatical excitement and craziness for the sport. It seems that the old Tyson is gone. This Tyson just wants Gramps, and his career fine. He seems to be lost and forgetting the passion of beyblading." Max paused, he himself registering what he just said "Just think guys: A world Champion- An eight times Champ in a row, who has never been permanently defeated by anyone, suddenly gives up on participating in a tournament, the sport for which he'd sacrifice anything anytime. Why is he doing this?" Max looked at them accusingly,

Ray and Kai couldn't decipher his intentions. They just blankly stared at him.

"What ARE we supposed to do?" Kai asked,

"That's something we'd figure out ourselves separately rather than I being the only one who sees this transparently," Max sneered vaguely and got up and moved away,

"What's wrong with Max?" Ray shrugged,

"I'm not sure," Daichi looked down, blinking in thoughts.

"You know guys, I think-" Kenny stopped as he realized if they'd not understand,

"Continue Kenny," Kai urged,

"Might be Max means that we don't give importance to Tyson. We ignore him a hell lot times. We don't spend time with him as friends DO. We don't. I try to take care of Tyson but I and Max personally feels that he really receives a whole lot negligence and hatred sometimes, from you and Ray," Kenny said flatly,

Kai and Ray rolled their eyes literally and shamelessly left the room, "It's not our fault for an oversensitive soul to be bruised by us," Ray blatantly marked,

Kai nodded as he left too. Kenny seethed.

Kenny stormed to Tyson's room that evening and broke through the door and saw Max and Tyson reading books separately.

"Tyson! What the hell is wrong with you!" Kenny yelled at him,

Tyson's ears pricked and he rolled his chair quickly to see the brunette.

"What happened Kenny?" Tyson asked clueless-ly and scared,

"Why ARE you not participating in the tournament? Are you crazy? You can hella postpone your job anytime because they'd understand since the WHOLE world knows that you're a sportsman, a world Champion! You can take Gramps along with us! Then WHY ARE DOING THIS?" Kenny jolted at him, almost,

Tyson gulped and stared at the little brunette sweating.

"Okay Kenny, I will come but I will battle only few easy battles. Please," Tyson said stutteringly,

"Fine. I'm just shocked that a crazy-" Kenny laughed darkly in sarcasm, "That a crazy, loving Beyblader just doesn't give a darn about the tournament!" Kenny screamed, "And you know what, it's because just that _a few_ of your teammates doesn't care about you or hate you. And you're damn oversensitive."

Tyson's eyes widened and he stood petrified and frozen. _Why Kenny knows all…_

"It has got nothing to do with my teammates and their perceptions and attitude." Tyson smirked nostalgically, "Let their own attitudes fuck them,"

"Language Tyson!" Kenny yelped again,

"Tyson, I know we haven't been the best with you for sometime-"

"Uh puh-lease Max, five to six years is not _sometime_," Tyson shrugged his head defiantly, "I might have been the champion, but this champion is fucking tired now, of _everything,"_

"Language!"

"But Tyson, I've tried to be good to you." Max stated," I find it hard to deal with you sometime. Rather than others who just aren't civil with you or just hurt you in some way, I've never done that. You know it."

"I know everything. And this all combat for is for a title and it will probably be solved this year. Kai will take my title, Next year; probably Ray will do and let them do whatever they want. At least, they will not try each moment or whatever moment they find so to insult me or invisibly taunt or hurt me. Their souls will be at peace. Their only opponent, Tyson Granger, himself doesn't want to participate-"

"SHUT UP!" Max squealed, "You know what, you lost that battle! Your fault! Could have won just like how you defeated Kai three times in a row a few years back. What was with that! I swear you lost on purpose. You didn't lose your concentration Tyson! DON'T DENY IT!" Max held Tyson by his collar in his fury. Tyson just smiled, "You definitely can't be my enemy,"

"Tyson, let them take the title, but please, battle. Show the world that Tyson Granger is still the best," Kenny said with a tired sigh,

"I will Kenny," Tyson smiled. Max left his collar, "You better do, Tyson,"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I know the starting part of Ashlene was a little boring, but the main thing I want to put here was that she has finally become a doctor and now will be proceeding for Internship. And, regarding Tyson's part, are you glad that he will be coming in the tournament now? :D

REVIEWS!


	26. Brother's pain, Champion's choice

**Chapter 26: Brother's pain, Champion's choice.**

"Hilary, are you not getting up?" Delia shook Hilary in the dawn of the coolest cold Saturday.

"I don't want to," Hilary mumbled, almost drained out,

"We've our Internal, Hils, tryna understand. We have to revise," Margot explained,

"Ryan is coming from his grave to visit us for few minutes when the angels are busy. Wake me when he comes," Hilary said dizzily and faintly in her sleep and went back in the slumber,

Margot sighed and looked at Delia, "What should we do to her… She is all lost ever since he has gone. How should we bring her back now?"

"I'm just afraid Hilary doesn't spoil her career under this grief," Delia expressed,

The girls looked sad and the loss was hard to forget. They could still picturize Ryan knocking at their door in his messy hair and asking if they are still revising or not, or asking Hilary to explain him some answer.

Hilary woke after sometime and she involuntarily read a few pages she'd earlier marked before they went to exam-hall.

Later that day, the girls were tired after the exam. They sunk into their beds.

Hilary suddenly stood up and looked at the door that was slightly ajar.

"Is anyone standing there, Hils?" Margot asked,

"No, I thought just to check," Hilary said hesitatingly,

Hilary was about to shut the door when a figure appeared in front of them, dark black hair arranged perfectly.

…..

"Why did you come now…" Hilary asked the black haired guy who sat jittery and dismayed,

"Hilary, it took me a month to find you. Ryan rarely spoke about you, not even your name. You're closest to my brother before he left us. I deserve to see you, console your pains and take part in your loss; it's a loss for me too." He explained light heartedly

"Look Nyhan, you never came when he was there. You are telling that you used to talk to him on phone calls, why not came to meet him- at least once in few months? And now…" Hilary laughed in mock, "Now you're coming, why, you could have called me the same way." Hilary spit,

"Hilary, please calm down. You don't know our story entirely. It's different and way more than complicated you'd ever decipher." Nyhan looked a little back taken and agitated,

"What is it?" Hilary asked him slowly,

"Look. We never saw our dad. Fine, Ryan saw him a few times when he was young, when I wasn't even born. Dad used to stay at outskirts or mostly in Greece for foreign exchange business. My mom told him many times to return but he ALWAYS kept on delaying. Ryan hated dad, and when I grew up, I tend to hate him along." Nyhan explained calmly and a little shakily,

"Then?" Hilary urged him to continue,

"Listen. I was six when dad openly declared that he has no interest in coming back or seeing his two children- Me and Ryan. My mom cried. She fought with him, she asked him why and why he was doing this. Ryan indulged in too. Dad pushed him away and locked us in a room. I couldn't forget that day. In the midst of their argument, another lady came in, as per what mom said later and she seemed to be already married with my dad. She took him away and dad went away gladly. We were left alone. We'd no idea why dad did this to us. Ryan was closest to mom. I and Ryan never fought; we never had those brotherly envy or fights. We just focused on how to pursue our livelihood and take care of mom." Nyhan paused and sighed,

"Ryan was very close to mom and he swore he'll avenge dad one day. I agreed as well, though I was whole lot not bothered what dad was doing. I had no desire for revenge or to see his face. I was fine living with Ryan and mom. Ryan was a sharp student from the start, I always lagged, but still we both used to motivate each other. Ryan left mom when he got scholarship for Medicine. Mom was reluctant to let him go but he continued. I and mom stayed together for some time but most of the times, through the day, I ran chores, attended college, did part-time job on restaurants, and took care of mom. Ryan never visited mom in these four years except four times. The Christmas… It was the last time we saw him. We urged him to stay but he always reasoned that he had whole lot to study." Nyhan stopped and smiled bitterly,

"What happened to your mom then?" Hilary asked. Margot and Delia looked at each other horrifically. They knew it.

"Mom passed two and a half years back." Nyhan stopped and saw the frozen and broken reaction of the brunette,

"It was a suicide. We concluded she was tired of living and... missed dad probably. She deeply missed Ryan, that I'll never deny. She couldn't handle the loss of dad even after years and Ryan didn't help either. I agree he'd his studies to carry but; but still…" Nyhan stopped,

Hilary was hyperventilating and breath-struck,

"Hilary, you know what...He used to tell me about you rarely and had a vague idea that he probably liked you, and that's why he liked to stay here. However after mom went, Ryan couldn't handle the grief. He was broken, he felt aloof and sad. I don't know how he was with you guys but he caught Lupus a few months later and within two years, the disease clearly killed him." Nyhan heaved a heavy sigh,

"Why didn't you take him with you after your mom died!" Hilary slammed the table,

"What do you think?" Nyhan raised an eyebrow, "That I didn't try?"

"Then-"

"Wait. He's my brother, first. Next, he is your friend. He used to tell me everything clearly apart from his whatsoever relationship with you and I, considering that personal; never bugged him too. I told him many times and once I came here in as well to take him but he eventually fought with me and told me to leave. I left and he didn't talk me ever since then. I don't understand what kind of course and studies he was studying in which he couldn't save his own mother OR his own self! And I curse every reason and cause for his reluctance to return"

_**I waited for you to come home,**_

_**I waited for you to come home.**_

Hilary sobbed and kept hands on her face, "Crying doesn't heal, Hilary." Nyhan got up, completely infuriated,

"Nyhan, you may leave," Margot said angrily,

"You considered him as a friend right or whatever. I'm not interested in relationships, but then, you're so close with him, each day. Didn't you notice something was wrong with him? Something was nagging him, that he was dying each day tortured by his own self. How could you be so blind?" Nyhan said completely implausibly, shaking his head in frustration,

Hilary's sobs only grew, she was convulsing and regretting,

"Nyhan STOP!" Delia shouted, feeling heated.

"Nyhan, Leave Right Now!" Margot said darkly, consoling Hilary,

"You left Ryan when he was in hospital, when he was put on ventilator-"

"Ryan was put on ventilator after Hilary left!" Margot yelped and looked sinister,

"WHATEVER! But my brother was in an Intense Care Unit and YOU left him! You left him! And yeah, you deserve it. You don't even deserve to see him dying. He died without seeing you." Nyhan said panting and sweating in fury,

"He didn't see you as well. You could have apologized him and talked to him as well!" Margot yelled,

"He never lifted my calls! He never did! I tried contacting the Dean, but the bastards never listened that I was his brother!" Nyhan yelled, "Ryan texted me that he was in hospital. He did! And when he did, I immediately flied to USA but till then, he was gone. I was there in hospital when you guys were lamenting but I left silently. I just kissed him once before I left, my dude, my brother, my Ryan," Nyhan's eyes finally shed afresh tears.

"Hilary, please stop crying, please," Margot tried shutting her,

"Nyhan, please leave. We will meet later." Delia said patiently,

"Hilary, tell me just one thing. You loved him, right?" Nyhan asked,

"I hell did! I tried understanding him but he never said anything to me, just pretended he was all fine-" Hilary said through angry tears,

"And he could tell you that you're feeling cold even when you pretended, didn't he?" Nyhan smirked with tears,

Hilary shut, "Yes, he did. He understood me way more than I ever did him," Hilary thumped on the couch, and looked blank and speechless,

"That's why I've wanted you to confess. You could have saved him. But sadly, the destiny didn't want you too," He said sarcastically before he walked off,

.

.

.

The qualifiers are over. Tyson and his team are at New York, waiting for the next battle to begin,

"Chief, you're not doing anything today." Tyson commented as he sipped his orange juice,

"What do you mean?" Kenny looked at him,

"You're not bugging me to practice, Kenny" Tyson laughed,

"Yeah, thank you," Daichi bowed before Kenny,

"Guys, please, don't disturb me; I'm busy tracking their moves, so back off for now. Tyson and Daichi, why don't you go and get some pizza from outside, I heard there is 50% off-"

Before Kenny could complete, the duo has stormed out leaving the smoky dust to rise behind.

Kenny coughed, "They are impossible,"

….

"Girls and boys! Here, here! Get ready for the next battle! It's featuring Black Chasm VS Light Shards! In this sweating summer of 2020, we still have the fury of our bladers rising over and over!" Jazzman was yelling at the top of his voice,

Tyson fanned himself as he stuffed the half pizza in his mouth, Daichi doing the same. Kai sighed and leaned into the seat.

Kai's eyes were about to close when they struck open when he caught the sight of a certain someone,

"Glorious! The first round is Rose VS Emma!" Jazzman squealed, "Brad who do you think will be tough on the other?"

"Rose?" Kai mumbles,

Rose holds her Beautiquer firmly and clenches as she makes her way to dish. Emma looks the same dark self with her red eyes on fire and her Sphero in her pocket,

"Bladers, are you ready?"

Emma takes a new Sphero out and both the bladers are ready to launch.

"3,2 and 1!"

Emma groans as she launches her blade and Rose is till calm,

Both the blades keep circling each other and the rapidity grows faster second by second.

"It seems that the entire dish will start spinning as well!" Brad laughs,

"Sphero! Light Flash!" Emma demands coolly,

Rose stares at her shortly and Beatiquer escapes her Light Flashes as Sphero flicks it all over and Rose is forced to fasten her speed to escape the attack. Rose twists her lips as a few flashes strikes her blade,

"Enough." Rose seethes, "Beatiquer, Water Flash!"

Within seconds, Beatiquer launches a gush of stream on the Sphero and flies away on the edge of dish and the light flashes conduct in the little water pool in which Sphero has been trapped causing the blade to itself get electrified and receive shock before it loose its vigor and is involuntarily thrown out of the dish.

Everyone is dumbstruck except Kai and they say anything. Rose sighs in relief and wipes a hand on her sweaty forehead,

"An-and, and it's over! The first victory goes to Rose from Black Chasm!" Jazzman yells,

"I told you Jazz, Rose will win, I win the bet!" Brads squeals in joy,

"You seem to be in a liking," Daichi teased,

"Okay, we've next upcoming bladers." Jazzman mentioned, "It's Jake VS Robin!"

Tyson smirked.

"WHAT?" Ray asked confidently,

"I'm really excited to watch these two battle. It will be interesting"

"Jake isn't easy." Max mentioned,

"But I remember you've ended the battle quickly with him," Tyson reminded,

"Yeah, still."

"Robin is this quite, dangerous guy. He taught a good lesson to Logan that year," Daichi mentioned laughingly,

"Well, they DON'T seem to back off," Tyson noted.

Brequer and Perquin were clashing fiercely and their blades seemed to be worn out from the heat that the metal dish was radiating from their spinning.

"This dish is dangerous." Kai said with a deep frown.

"I can agree," Tyson nodded,

"It's killing the blades, they better back off or their blades will melt down!" Kenny cried,

"Jake, just stay." Rose demanded. Jake looked at her and saw the deep angry look in her eyes. He nodded.

"You're over," Robin smirked before Perquin dashed fiercely in vigor towards Brequer. Robin's smirked intensified and so was his speed. Jake closed his eyes tightly and wished the battle to end quickly.

"Of god, Robin is killing himself," Max sighed,

Before even Perquin made its way to Beautiquer, it ended blasting itself, astonishing the stadium. Kai just looked impervious and he closed his eyes.

Jake looked at Rose and she threw her scarf at him. He effortlessly caught it and caught his blade, burning hot blade in the scarf.

"I guess he will put the blade in the freezer for some time," Daichi sweatdropped,

Tyson blinked at him...

"And yeah, this victory goes to The Black Chasm!" Brad said full-fledged.

"The next battle is PPB ALL STARZ VS BLACK CHASM!" JAZZMAN announced and sighed, "It's already hot, so we get a break of two hours, so be back by then, people!"

The current champion ignored Jazzman's words and as soon as he was about to leave, he had his phone ringing.

"Now what," Tyson rolled his eyes as he lifted his call,

The corners of his lips came closer as he processed the information that was said to him on other side.

"I will be there, sir!" Tyson said frozenly in a high pitch voice saluting suddenly,

Tyson's brows panicked and he gulped down harder as his eyes stood agape.

"What's the matter, Tyson?" Kenny asked,

"I TOLD you guys already! I got the call for job. I've to be there NOW! Tyson yelled impetuously,

"What?" They dead-panned," Are you serious?"

"I'm hell yeah serious!" Tyson shook violently

"But-"

"No buts. Listen up; I AM LEAVING, right now. And I'm assuming that you guys will take care of grandpa without my scrutiny. Please," He gave a last look to Daichi before he hopped away like light and disappeared.

"I-Is he crazy? He can't leave us in the midst," Ray shook his ahead,

"Now what do we do…" Max sighed looking far apart,

Kai shrugged and the team headed outside the stadium towards their cabin. Everyone was still talking about Tyson and his sudden departure. Daichi was with Gramps in other cabin beside.

"I can't understand that he still gives priority there than the tournament," Ray said twisting his lips,

"Look guys, he already said us so I guess he has the right to leave. Besides Tyson has worked too hard for this job from quite long," Max explained with down casted eyes, "Its Tyson's choice. He chose his job,"

With the agog of this conversation, Kai didn't say anything and rather looked a little perturbed.

Ray quirked his eyebrow at Kai, "Are you okay?" he asked him,

He gave a look to him and gave a single nod,

He rose from his single bed and headed out alone. Ray didn't follow him. Max and Ray along with Daichi following them later went to training room for practice.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope this chapter was interesting. There is something I've planned out. It's a surprise in the later chapters. Anyway, how was Nyhan here?

Yes yes, Delia has got a tiny crush on Nyhan right now. XD I'll elaborate on this in later chapters.

And yeah, you guessed right. Nyhan was there when Ryan was in Hospital on his last day. However, as per what Nyhan said here, Ryan already passed out when he went to see him. Just a reminder, Nyhan didn't even took part in burying rituals of his brother and neither did Hilary. Hilary went unconscious out of crying during that time and the burying rituals starting from cleaning the dead body, carrying it and burying it was done by some other family whose son also passed out the same time in that hospital when Ryan died. This fact was reported by Margot (or Delia; I dont remember) to Hilary when she woke up, later.

There is a huge mystery that comes in later chapters, so I thought to make this clear. Maybe I dropping hints.

And, as in Tyson's part, he's gone away from the tournament, seeking and hoping for his new job. What do you think about the tournament ahead and champion of this year now?

And thanks a lot to the previous reviewers for reviewing! ^-^ Thankyou guys!


	27. Flashback- Part 1

.  
**Flashback- Part 1.**  
**A/N:** These events are flashback and have occured before Ryan's death, when his health was still not worse. It's of that time when Hilary and others didn't know about Ryan's Lupus.

* * *

**_Hilary's POV:_**

Holidays started a few weeks back and I can't believe that they will be over soon. I was fumbling over my thoughts all through these days, having nothing productive to do at all. Thoughts mostly on Ryan Finlay- the guy who had the nerve to make my nights sleepless thinking about him. He wasn't entirely well last night, said he'd some headache and nausea. I thought to visit him but then, it was past 12 in midnight.

I was just scared of what anyone would think if they saw me going into a guy's room at that time, so I just had to give up on the idea. He told me when I started chatting him simply when I was flipping sides trying to sleep. I wasn't expecting him to be awake but nonetheless he was; and I was a little surprised at first but then he told that he was sick. I felt a little remorseful but I said him to take Aspirin and he shut the conversation. I guess, he expected me to visit him.

_Sorry Ryan…_

Margot and Delia are fine. They spend time mostly outside, going to watch movies if I refuse, dining at restaurants, clubs often, parks in morning. I thought and determined to go parks in morning many times but I just couldn't get my mind realize that it's important for me to wake and go to the park and take the zest of those beautiful breezes, sunshine radiating seraphically, get that ecstasy of jogging whilst earphones on blast with music but all those plans were in just vain. I vanquished them.

I was supposed to visit Japan this time but I just didn't want to. Somehow I didn't feel so. I wanted be around Ryan. That was more than enough… only if he would allow me to be. Mostly he would be sleeping. Trust me, he would be sleeping all through the day, lying to me if I'd ask that he's not well, but I know it. He'd just prepare something for himself if he was well or he would just order something from outside or ask any of his colleagues to buy for him something in case they are going out. He is so anti-social. He wouldn't even go out. Does the guy doesn't carve to feel sunshine on his skin? To breathe in the breezes? What devil is holding him in that room? Man, I went to his room so many times and he'd just call me and tell that he's sleeping and trust me, he indeed was sleeping. He would be awake around in evening till late nights and then fall asleep before sun rays hit his window sill.

In that time, he'd either shower up, cook something, scare me that he's taking sleeping pills, which I really wish is a lie, because I myself checked up his room and asked him seriously, and he said he wasn't taking any sleeping pills. His face wouldn't deny that. He'd meet me, sometimes in my room or I'd be in his room but it was for short time because I'd to be back before it got too late. I'd have stayed in his room for entire day.

Rarely, we would meet on terrace, and the memories of my majestic revival would be stirred up. I'd refrain so damn hard from flustering and losing my cool. I'd a blissful time while we would be talking standing side my side against the balcony of the terrace, walking occasionally.

"So, you didn't go at your parent's place this time?" I asked him.

"Wasn't just in the mood," He shrugged.

"But why?" I urged,

"I like be around here, with people around here," He said. I smiled inwardly. People like who, Ryan?

"But for most of the time, you aren't around any people," I said with subtly adducting my brows.

"I'm around you currently. Aren't you one of the people?" He said with a laughing smile,

I couldn't stop my smile, I smiled so fully and gleefully, "But still," I pouted slightly,

He rubbed his head slightly in embarrassment, "You are in that four walled room with no people, but air, Ryan," I patted him,

"Well, that's because I'm sleepy, Hilary," He said, his eyelids drooping slightly, probably due to sleepiness.

"You really sleep all the day?" I asked little unbelievably and tensed up,

"Well, I do wake up in the middle sometimes, and I take showers, almost like multiple times in the day so as to drive away my sleep, but it just don't work mostly." Ryan said with a sad smile, almost childish,

"Oh," I looked at him sympathetically, "Well, do you feel sleepy now?"

"No, not really," He smiled admirably,

"Good, I will come to your room daily in morning, and we can spend time together and work on driving your sleep away," I threw a fist in air and he looked at me disbelievingly but smirked. Like a kid, I was hooting happily and he was looking at me with laughingly smile. And the next thing that happened was he put his arms around my head on shoulders and stared at me with smile, "Give your joys a little rest, little girl,"

There was still a little distance between us but I heated up tersely. For seconds, I just shup up. I shut up with my chanting and lively demeanor. I was gazing in those forever-like black eyes and felt melted momentarily before he smiled to break my trance and I moved back a little looking at the sky abruptly to remind us that it's probably nearing the sunset.

We gazed at the sky that was blend in different shades of orange and pink with tint of blueness. As we gazed, I could feel the price and beauty of this moment- we two- doing the same thing- gazing at the sky; and I'd a little heartache that this moment is gonna anyway end in few seconds.

.

.

.

And the next thing that happened was the shooting of Delia and Margot with so many questions when I returned to room. I don't even understand how they see that happiness and unbounded joys on my face even though I just hide them, lock them inside.

"Mr. Ryan had given you a revival it seems," Delia nudged me terribly,

I rolled my eyes, "Like in once upon a blue moon, he'd been out of his room. I'm sure there is some spell in that room who keeps him inside all throughout."

"And, so you guys said anything?" Margot asked,

"We talked, of course," I said,

"About what?" Margot asked,

"About you," I joked. They flinched at the start but got me eventually that I was joking.

"Aww, c'mon, don't hide from us," Delia said so sweetly,

"Well, just about him…"I said, with that I took my cell, "Anyways I'm sleeping." Good night- I texted to Ryan. "I'm coming with you guys to park tomorrow. Make sure to wake me up,"

"You say that always. The day's gonna actually never come," Delia rolled her eyes,

"Nope sweetie, I'm coming. Ryan's coming too." I winked and cooed myself in the warm sheets.

"Ohhoo," They hooted and winked back.

I could already imagine that beautiful moment. The beauty of nature in dawn and Ryan, and us…

I smiled childishly and fully to myself secretly before falling into the dreams again.

.

.

.

The next dawn, I was ready up, freshened and cool. I never felt so confident. I sauntered to his room and knocked. To my greatest surprise, he opened the door and showed up with a toothbrush in his mouth in one corner. I giggled and took the courtesy to walk in the room. Margot and Delia were waiting at the reception downstairs. I was really expecting him to be sleeping.

He smiled at me and ushered me towards a couch. Meanwhile, he brushed his teeth and got changed and showed up.

"Sorry, I am a lil' late," He said,

"No worries," I smirked.

"So how did you manage to get up early?" I asked,

"Alarm," He said. That wasn't it though, I know.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, mom called me in morning so…" He said unsurely,

I was eager to listen to more but he didn't continue, "So your mom asked you to show up?" I asked as he grabbed his jacket,

"Yeah, she does that all the time." He said jadedly a little, seeming uninterested and unwilling to talk about this,

"Umm, so why don't you go?" I asked as he took keys of his bike and room. I was about to tell him that we're going by walk but I ignored.

He didn't answer but ushered me out. I stride out and then he did. "I don't feel so," He said as he locked the door. He pressed strongly his four fingers against the thumb with a swish, and I understood that he was highly reluctant to talk about this. I dropped the conversation because I didn't want to upset him right now.

"As long as you're happy to do what you want, its okay, Ryan." I felt so hurt to say that and I almost felt betrayed by myself- Because I respect mothers. I really felt so bad for his mom. His mom has asked him, and basically she does always like he said and he still doesn't want to go and I know it's not because of my presence here or that stupid room's devilish aura to make him stay here. I don't know but the fact that he turned his mom down and refused to pay visit even though we are having holidays, it stings. I don't know about his siblings if any, but I just wish if his mom is alright.

Suddenly, my mood is down, I don't want to be with him and go on walks and have a fine time whilst his mom is probably upset and worried about him. I just wish if I could talk to that woman.

I sighed. I sighed so terribly that he noticed me. He'd the nerve to ignore or let go of those questions and sadness on my face. Because, I'm readable- like an open book. Trust me, even Amelia used to say that I'm readable at times, most often. Heck, even Tyson joked about it.

And I knew Ryan could read me, probably could even envisage what I'm feeling, physically or emotionally.

We made it to the cellar and he took his bike and he beckoned me to get seated and I did. Somehow I managed to sit without touching him. He knew that I was angry or not really happy when I sat without touching him. It was just one of my signs.

He started and in few seconds we were speeding softly through the clean, cold morning streets lined by leaves. We were silent for quite time and I almost felt tired feeling the breezes hit me and remembering his mom.

"Hilary, I like here to be around. I like to be here, that's why I don't go," Ryan said abruptly but softly.

"Do you know the value of a mother?" I asked him and I was almost on the verge of arguing.

"I know," He said without heave, "But I'm just too lazy sometimes. I want to rest. I don't have the energy of handling anything and visiting them."

"They are not calling you to work out. They miss you, they want to meet you." I said a little stoutly,

"You're right but my decisions depend on me." He said. That was curt and rebuff.

"Maybe one day… one day you will be very unhappy about your actions."

"What about you, why didn't you go to Japan this year?" He asked

"I go every year. I wasn't just in the mood to go this time and I WOULD go even if I'd classes going on IF my parents would ask me even once. And that's not just parents. I go at Tyson's birthday, at many eves. It is not like my parents don't miss me or asks me to come, they do and I'm grateful to God that I've such loving parents but this time, I wasn't in mood and besides, my parents have gone for a trip to Paris." I said very clearly in a blunt tone almost.

"Oh, I got you," He said a little shamefully,

I didn't say anything further and he was quiet. I guess he was realizing what I meant.

We reached the park and he parked his car while I waited for him near the entrance, admiring the red roses that were growing in a bush.

"Shall we?" He showed up. I nodded and walked in. I almost stumbled due to unknown reason but somehow balanced and Ryan held me. I traipsed somehow, hiding my reluctance which was sudden. The lobby was lined with lilies and other zinnias. The leaves seemed multi-colored, blending shades of green vibrantly, and their shapes so hazily admirable. The turf itself was short and comfortable to plod upon. I jabbed my finger against my pocket as I felt sudden vibration and picked my phone. Ryan gave a side glance and took extra seconds to analyze the name that was popping on the screen. I had a habit to look at him whenever he did but this time I didn't.

"Yeah?"I almost forgot who it was though I just saw the name.

"Tyson. Did you not save it?" He questioned with quirkily.

"Whatever. You're up so early?" I said and noticed that Ryan sauntered.

"Its past nine here." He answered.

"Well, what got you there then?" I rolled my eyes,

"Are you with Ryan?" He asked almost deviously with mischief.

"Y-Yeah, any problem?" I accosted.

"No, no problem," he was chucking heartily and I had the nerve right then to cut the line abruptly.

"Hmm, you're right. This garden is fine. So calm, serene, quiet and blue," Ryan dazzled with smile.

"I know…" I said with a gingerly smile.

"Where are Delia and Margot?'' he asked, his eyes searching for them simply around.

"Oh, there they are!" I spotted them and jabbed my finger in air pointing them. There they were circling around a fountain and finally seating on its edge and having some talk.

"Guess they are tired," He said wiping his slender fingers round his forehead.

I smiled at his actions. I just liked how he was. Pitting aside his personal attitude for his mother which I hated, I love the way he was out there. His way of smiling, looking at things, eyes so black and forever, his way of laughing and preventing his flustering, everything. It's as if a soft music blows behind whenever I admire him. Just like Tyson, or probably more than his dressing was decent- Formal shirts and formal pants- Simple and delectable. Our moments seemed destined rendezvouses. For now, I was able to shove the anger and cross aside I had for him. It was so enigmatic and foggy to understand.

Usually when I'm angry, I'm not okay for quite time. This time was different.

"You want to know why I like this place," He asked as he stroked his finger tip against the frontier of blue hydrangea.

I looked at him in curiosity, "A life with solitude is beautiful in its own sadness," I shook my head. Then I realized that he wasn't even probably talking to me. It was the flower. I sighed in defeat.

"And how do you appreciate that?" I asked nonetheless with confident instinct.

He looked at me acknowledging that I heard. He stood from his little crouching position and stared so blankly, "Oversensitive people only know that. They are the calmest of all at the end," he looked in the ocean of skies, feeling the air caress him, "A few end up wild though zesting the life. I anyhow don't fall in that category," He laughed sheepishly suddenly but briefly and continued strolling leisurely. I sometimes envied the ways he was calm, took in the beauty of nature so efficiently and made peace his priority.

"Ryan…" I shook my head slightly in admiration and unbelievably. He raised his eyebrows cheerfully as we completed almost three-fourths of the round of the garden. "You are the calmest person closest to nature I've ever known," I admitted not able to hold back.

"The calmness holds a big storm inside, Hilary," Ryan answered almost instinctively.

"Why?" I asked coolly turning to him and casually halting in my steps.

**I've never asked for the love**

**That was too costly served**

**That I'd to beg and cry for**

**I've been on my own**

**Even when alone,**

**Even when no one's there**

**Even when I'm the one to smile at myself**

**I don't need any help**

**Chained in my pessimism and fear,**

**Gulping and hiccupping as I watch in mirror**

**Sniffling as the reality hits**

**Never be the same**

**Never be the same,**

**Shattered relations are painful**

**Than those which were never were,**

**I'm never the one to fix**

**I've my silence**

**Because respect and sorry don't mix**

**I'm quite now,**

**I might leave one day,**

**You will have lot to say,**

**But I won't be there to listen.**

"I am not sure," he shrugged and continued walking, leaving that question unanswered.

"I will tell you this," He said to me softly with an accusing smile, "Don't judge a relationship by the amount of love that probably the one never have gotten by other. Its sometimes tattered by the grief and silence that NO one else has given the same," He gently leaned against skywards and closed eyes. "Cracks doesn't strengthen always, they make something so vulnerable that it's better to leave,"

I held his wrist and unknowingly I squeezed it and I myself was staring at the cosmos aside. He turned his head towards his shoulder and looked at me,

My grip loosened and I sighed, "Compromises are better than breaking some relations," I said gently, still not looking at him.

"You think so?" He asked. I nodded, looking in his black eyes holding confrontation.

"I'm egoistic. I'm attitude filled up." He laughed sardonically, "I don't say sorry unless I feel it's my fault. I'd rather have it broken forever. That's me." He said and suddenly but slowly held my wrist and leaned towards me, quite close. I could almost feel his breath and I tensed up, "I don't go for compromises. I accept mistakes but not egos. And I don't give a fuck to change for anyone." The air between our skins was almost vanquished and burned. He moved and left my wrist.

I swore I was never gonna discuss about his personal life ever, the one especially that involved his mom.

.

.

.

.

Somehow I didn't meet Ryan for the next two days and no texts were exchanged between us. His rooms got chillier and frozen. He slept even more. I was now doubting that there is definitely morphine in his room but there was no away I could confirm that.

I wasted two days simply lying on my bed, standing in balcony, listening sad songs all time, embracing the sadness just like him. I spend time just eating sparsely, sleeping, flipping my pillow, and staring at my mediocre room. Margot and Delia somehow didn't question me. They were more involved in some festival that was going on with its preps. Freshers' was arriving and the whole college was hosting it for the freshers.

I almost kept on lying awake till four in morning because I just couldn't stop thinking of him. The way I felt the nostalgia reviving him, burning some old wounds, the way he had put a facade on them. Somehow I was experiencing him. Subconsciously, I could feel his words said to me again and again. Unexpectedly I cried that night- So silently, so crushingly. I don't know why. It was a mix of his reluctance to exactly say me everything clearly, his sadness which he conceals, and my frustration of my inability to confess him even until now, his habits of drowning in depression. I was there. I am here and I still can do NOTHING. Oh heavens know that I've tried.

I woke up straight at three past afternoon and what I knew was the first thing that hit me was that my stomach was yelling. I still had the nerve to go for showering for first. Even as I close my eyes when the warm shower pours on my skin, I could feel his skin calming even when I'm burning. My eyes shoot open and I roll down the hot knob a little less. My skin would have been red if I weren't a little early.

I sighed.

I wrapped my towel brashly around and sat in one dry corner. Balled up, I cried. I didn't want to but the heated frustration was doing it. I just wanted to go, hug him and tell that I'm there.

Rubbing my skin, I dressed up in casuals. I finally made my body walk out of my room and somehow I ended up in front of his room. I blinked as the realization hit me. Before I could knock, I saw the door opening. I gasped but walked in.

I looked around but he wasn't there and I could hear the shower open. I rushed towards washroom and knocked. It abruptly opened with more expanded sound of shower. I flinched heartily in shock as I saw his frail figure lying down in that downpour which was burning. He was dressed fully but still so lied there in nihilty. I yelled almost and rushed towards him and shouted his name, "Ryan!" I shouted and shook him, almost convulsing him but no avail. I literally dragged him from there to the bed-front and leaned him against its legs. I was lamenting and crying, deranged and insane.

I took nor-adrenaline bottle from his cupboard and dipped cotton in it and brought it towards his nostrils and he shook violently in seconds. He was hyperventilating and staring me with shock. "Wake up! What have you done!" I clutched his shoulders and his eyes weakly shut. "I'm okay," he barely mumbled.

I literally changed his shirt, closed my eyes as I made it quick while changing his trousers. My hands trembled even in that speed. "Don't do that," He said exhaustingly when I did the latter. "It's not like we didn't see naked cadavers in first year," I said angrily.

I didn't eat anything since last night. I was shaking myself; especially after the huge amount of shock he has given me and the work I did. I called Delia and told her urgently to bring something at Ryan's room. Till then I dried his hair in utter haste and tried waking up. He would slightly moan just to make me understand that he is conscious. That at least, he is trying to maintain his consciousness. Delia was there in no time. She bought the soup from canteen. I told her to go since I sensed Ryan wouldn't be comfortable probably. She left but was worried.

In my haste, I fed him the soup with teary anger. He drank almost the soup and unfortunately the bowl fumbled on him. His entire shirt got spoilt and he hitched as the hot soup burned his skin. I slapped my forehead and reached to get another shirt. By this time, I felt dizzy. My head was going giddy but I managed to maintain my equilibrium and stood with courage. I saw some whitish cloth and I guess it was a shirt and I took it and tethered towards him. His eyes barely fluttered open. I thumped on floor and took off his spoilt shirt with hands quaking. He smiled softly and barely at me, drowned out of energy. I pushed his hands through those sleeves and he was half-way wearing it now. With that, I passed out as I my head plummeted in air, the scent of him getting my mind dozed off, vaguely that I remember I fell against that bare chest in that unbuttoned shirt. Subconsciously I knew that he didn't make any efforts pushing me anywhere. His head and back was resting against the bed front's edge. I was upon him enveloping the frail figure. His hand reached for some sheet and he pulled it covering us gently until we both went into a drained and tired slumber.

.

.

.

The next time my eyes opened, I was in the same place where I was last there… except that Ryan was awake, his fingers trailing in my hair. I blinked as I realized what happened. I looked at him and he smiled. The sight of that bare chest made me fluster and I pushed my palms against the floor in an attempt to get up. Sitting aside, I was quickly recovering from drowsiness. Pushing my legs against my chest and rubbing my hands, I exhaled brashly. Ryan turned swiftly, now sitting facing against me directly.

"What were you doing?" I accosted and looked at him in accusation.

"I passed out." He said as simply as he could.

"Are you crazy?" I raised my voice and frowned threateningly.

He placed his hand against my cheek gently moving those fingers briefly before pausing and answering, "You saved me. Thank you very much." I am not sure if he meant that. But I guess he was thankful. My frustrated wild reaction was shoving off his hand from my cheek, punching him on shoulder damn hard and veering myself against him into a coarse hug. He wrapped back his hands but we could completely fall on ground like we were doing, I pulled back swiftly.

Before I could make myself a tomato, I nervously got up to leave.

"Hilary," He softly called me,

I stopped, "Hmm,"

"You really mean a lot to me. Thanks so much." He said meaningly. I nodded as the thrills of the words got into my nerves. I walked out wondering if he's completely fine to handle himself.

Only because I was an hour late in returning, I received this great compliment, "You literally smell like Ryan." Delia said deviously with a huge grin.

I shrugged ignoring and walked in kitchen.

.

.

.

Yeah , yeah it happened. I just can't believe it though. I shook my head, flummoxed and bewildered with myself. Sprinting across my room, I rammed myself lazily against the bed. I felt my half naked legs quiver slightly as a chill breeze hit it. I shivered but crooned my head in the pillow.

How this could have happened? I was impatient. I was stupid. I hit my clenched fist against the bed rest and sniffled.

* * *

**A/N**: So, how was the chapter? ;)  
I hope I did justice to all the RyanHil fans! XD

**Reply to Guest**: Hey. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^-^ Nope dude, Ryan is absolutely not Ellie's father! I can confirm that. I hope you liked this chapter :)

Okay, so like I've said, all these events had taken before Ryan's death. Just again confirming.  
There is mention of Amelia in this chapter once. Yes, Hilary and Amelia do know each other, of course. It's a thing of past though. Why do you think Ryan was drowning in depression? Was it certain people? Was it Lupus? Was it Hilary? You think Ryan also might have had feelings for Hilary?

The way he said a few things in garden, what do you think might have been his reasons? Just one thing, remember that Ryan is a teen and his reasons needn't need to be 100 percent valid. It's based on feelings, hurt and actions of what he have experienced and felt.

I absolutely loved and enjoyed writing this chapter and I guess you guys have liked it as well. Please review!

Oh, I do owe the poem. Hope you liked it.

There are 3 more chapters of Flashbacks which will come later, not in the next chapter or so soon. However those 3 chapters are dedicated to Tyson's past and Amelia. ;D  
Get ready!


	28. Red Scorchers

**Chapter 27: Red Scorchers.**

Kai was currently in the most unimaginable place right now. In a park. Park- where commotion of voices stirred and flowed. In the midst of that, he has the audacity to sit still calmly on a bench.

He saw the small kids playing carefree-ly and few others battling with happy smiles. He gave a bare smile as he saw them running and others pulling their hair and chuckling.

_Nice times. Huh kids?_

Kai caught a tiny blade in his hands that flew up and came to him. A four years old kid came to him with pleading look and Kai handed him his blade and gave a fine smile. The guy smiled back and ran away to resume his battle.

Truth to be said, Kai was in still shock that Tyson ran away for a job. He was not able to accept the fact that this lazy guy had built his career quite smoothly and for some reason, he was envious. He still wasn't sure he would get any job, though he too have applied for job a few weeks back, much prior than Tyson's interview and still nothing. Tyson gave up blading, and that too, so easily, what was that for. He didn't understand.

His thoughts were interrupted when the flow of commotion of the park was interrupted by a sudden gush of whamming in the park and a thunderous sound following with dust storming in the air. He coughed and stood from the bench, the kids were running away in panic and a few were injured.

As the smoke cleared, he discerned what has happened. A red blade was spinning with full speed, and the air enveloping it seeming to obey its spin. Before the blade, stood the blader and his fiery eyes filled with ego and content as he saw everyone running away.

Kai glared daggers at the dark figure standing there impervious in the midst of dust. Within minutes, the park has been emptied. Kai saw the boy to whom he gave the blade running with a miserable sobbing. His blade was torn apart and his finger was bleeding. Kai seethed and groaned inwardly.

"So, Kai. Huh?" He asked the name.

Kai gave a look implying yes but he was still burning in fury.

"This park do belong to everyone and you've no right to drive off the kids like that." Kai said calmly, but the vile and fury was evident.

"I don't care. I like to practice alone with no nuisances when I want to so I drive them off. Simple" he said with a smug smile. "Well, I'm Lyan." He passed his fingers in his golden unruly bangs.

"Let's drive you out of here too." Kai grinned evilly. He took out his blade and was almost on the verge of launching it.

"You think so?" Lyan raised an eyebrow with an uncontrollable chuckle.

"We will see," Kai launched his blade with agitation and vigor.

"Go Pribnow!" Lyan launched his blade with sneer excitement,

"You will be over. In no time." Kai sniggered.

"Seriously?" Lyan scoffed sarcastically.

"Dranzer, finish him!" Kai commanded and the blade made its prominent zig zag movement and Kai covered three-fourth of his lower face with scarf and his eyes hinting evil glint.

Kai growled in vigor as Dranzer robustly clashed with Pribnow. Kai's eyes widened and enlarged in jolt and alarm as Pribnow vanished from where it was seconds ago. Kai's eyes ran faster to spot the blade but before he could process what was happening; Pribnow flashed in the view and banged on the ground in close proximity to Dranzer and that shook the daylight out of Kai.

"The battle is still boring, huh?" Lyan said in a mundane tone,

"Not for too long," Kai seethed,

"Will see," Lyan rolled his eyes,

Pribnow kept on sturdy spinning and the air around it seemed heavy. Dranzer was pulled towards Pribnow and Kai was trying hard, grueling from keeping himself from being dragged as well. Dranzer multiply clashed towards Pribnow and flung back repeatedly. It got slowly and fairly pulled and then dashed friskily with Pribnow and then it was thrown away. Kai was getting exhausted.

_What's happening? What's Lyan upto?_

Kai was draining off and gasping for breath.

"You want more or should I put you out of your misery?" Lyan asked wearisomely.

"Not so fast," Kai growled,

Kai summoned energy to pull Dranzer away from Pribnow and he almost succeeded after constant trial of howling and groaning and summoning more energy but there was more to it. As Kai was about to get it, Lyan scowled.

"Pribnow, more!" Lyan demanded sulkily,

Dranzer was pulled drastically and it fiercely and bitterly clashed against Pribnow, the blade breaking into pieces. Kai gasped and stood appalled and stunned.

"D-Dranzer…" Kai stared at his lifeless blade sinking into ground dust,

"I told you so Kai. I COULD have put you out of misery if you'd said so," Lyan shrugged and with a heartless smile, he turned.

"Where were you, Lyan? I was searching like in the whole town?" A sea-blue colored hair guy dodged towards the golden-haired tired balder.

"Nothing, was just having a little fun," Lyan laughed nervously, and scratched his hand on head,

"Uh hu, now again, did you pestered that guy?" The cobalt haired guy looked at the miserable Kai who was crouching weakly on his knees,

"Julyan, please. I warned him already but he was persistent on battling, so I'd to end this." Lyan said in slight agitation and warning.

"Are you okay?" Julyan plodded towards Kai and gave him a hand. Kai was still with his down-casted eyes and dark aura enveloping him and he didn't discern anyone right now.

"Julyan, stop wasting your time. We've to practice." Lyan said with a scowl.

With one swerve, Kai lifted his head and glared at Julyan, his eyes moving at Lyan as well.

Lyan gave a nasty look to him.

"Julyan, are you hearing me?" Lyan waved a hand, "Let's move."

Kai still glared in detest at Lyan.

"Excuse me," Julyan interrupted, "If you want a re-match, you can have it at tournament with him,"

Kai looked slightly puzzled and Lyan understood it, "Well, you still don't know us. Do you?" Lyan chuckled, "We are Red Scorchers, buddy." Lyan smiled smugly,

"Uh yeah," Julyan said with a nod, "I'm Julyan and-"

"And I don't give a darn who you're! I WILL see you at tournament," Kai yelled and he attempted to get up but slipped and slammed against the ground,

"Oh poor thing," Lyan said in abhor.

"Lyan, please," Julyan tried to help him but Kai pushed away. "Excuse me?" Julyan moved back, a little taken aback,

"Julyan, let's move. We guys have to practice as well!"

Julyan trudged away and after a final glance to Kai, they moved away.

"Yeah, he told me to call you and here you were," Kai could faintly hear Julyan speaking to Lyan as he fell in a slumber.

.

.

.

"Beyblading."

"Yes, we CAN try learning it," Margot squealed,

"Not interested," Hilary looked doubtfully at the duo,

"You WILL be interested once you try," Delia urged,

"Girls, don't be naïve. We are in hostel and who WILL teach us by the way?" Hilary interrogated,

"Nyhan!" Margot and Delia chirped,

Hilary rolled her eyes. Though Hilary and Nyhan have said sorry for their behaviors last week and were going on fine lines but Hilary didn't want to torture him by them. So yes, Nyhan approached her in campus and kindly and respectfully said sorry for all his accusation and said that they were both partially at fault for what happened with Ryan. Hilary accepted and they calmed down.

"Why will Nyhan teach us?"

"Because he himself is a pretty cool blader with that hot red blade!" Delia said with stars in her eyes,

"Ever since last week I've apologized him," Hilary nudged Delia, "You seemed a little high on heels with Nyhan, huh huh?"

Margot smirked. "I saw you were talking to him that day for quite time in canteen." Delia flustered slightly, "I-Its nothing like that," she stuttered,

"Uh, we will see that soon," Hilary grinned, "But I am not allowing you to learn from him," Hilary sung teasingly,

"Why don't _you_ ask him if you want so bad to Beyblade?" Margot grinned,

"I-I mean-"

"He will train you _separately _and alone," Margot smirked potently,

"Argh! Fine. Be it. We will be those defenseless Doctors who will cry when a blade come flying by at us!" she stomped away with that,

"Lol," Hilary laughed,

"Ha ha, we must surprise her tonight when she will be in nightwear," Margot grinned wryly.

"Uhnm? What?"

"We can call Nyhan at that time. Can't we?" Margot smiled, "I want to see Delia's face when she will witness Nyhan witnessing her in a teddy bear cute nightwear."

Hilary laughed, "Oh yeah, but-" Hilary paused briefly, "But Nyhan left US,"

"When?" Margot deadpanned,

"Well, a week back. He said that he was participating in the tournament this year." Hilary shrugged,

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was some fine name for his team. Something,"

"What?"

"Don't remember." Hilary giggled nervously,

"Oh c'mon,"

"I think; yeah. Red Scorchers."

.

.

.

"K-Kai, you okay there?" Max peered at his captain as he lied on the soft white mattress.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked concerned,

Kai gave a single nod and tried getting up from his prone position.

"Hey, no worries, lie down," Daichi urged,

"I am okay." Kai said firmly and got up with obvious pain in his shoulder.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop, "An unknown blader battled against Kai and here," Kenny showed the shattered blade, "Dranzer lost."

Everyone jumped out of their skins as they saw the shattered Dranzer. Kai groaned inwardly.

"Can Dranzer be okay?" Max asked horrified,

"I haven't tried yet but I think it will be fine." Kenny looked at Kai,

Kai nodded, "Lyan, from Red Scorchers. His another teammate, Julyan." Kai didn't say anything after that.

"I take it as Lyan destroyed your blade in the battle and Julyan came later huh?" Ray asked. Kai gave a nod.

"Well, I need you tell me what exactly happened." Kai nodded and he ignored his disheveled bang as he trudged towards Kenny.

…

"Okay, so here are these dangerous Red scorchers. We know two of them Lyan and Julyan, out of which this Lyan guy is little egoistic and unruly." Kenny concluded,

"Who's the third member?" Daichi asked,

"I'm checking their BD, wait, Daichi." Kenny browsed and their personal information was visible on screen.

"Three bladers. Lyan with his blade honing air element, Julyan and his blade honing snow element and finally, their captain," Kenny paused, "Nyhan, honing stone element,"

"Stone element?" They asked,

"Y-yeah, I haven't heard about it often but it's something tough and rugged." Kenny sighed.

"Kai, the battle between PPB All Starz and Black Chasm is over. You weren't there during the match," Max informed,

"Yeah, and PPB All Starz won, with two smooth wins in one go," Max smiled,

"Next battle will be between ALL Starz and Red Scorchers." Daichi noted,

"I will make sure to observe them," Kenny said. Kai nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was interesting as well. So yes, Nyhan is a part of Red Scorchers. He is the Captain. Actually, Ryan (as Nyhan's brother) was also a part of their team when they all were kids, but as you see, as time moved on, Ryan shifted to Florida (US) for studies, he was like no longer part of the team. But yes, when they were kids, they bladed together and faced other teams, had victories, losses and memorable times. :D

I hope people no longer hate Nyhan right now? *sighs*

Oh yeah, you might have noticed, Nyhan has eyes and hair same of color as that of his brother.

**Reply to guest: **Thank you, thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter. Here you learn something more about Ryan's brother ^_^. Also, thanks for reviewing the one shot 'Never too late,' I know it was funny, haha. Glad that it was enjoyed! ^_~

REVIEW, PEOPLE!


	29. Mom's anger, Red's fury,friend's concern

**Chapter 28: Mom's anger, Red's fury, friend's concern.**

"Get your ass here!" Ashlene scowled as she was agitated by yelling at her daughter since past five minutes. The little girl came running quickly with little gasping.

"Eat your food now,"

She nodded and the four people started devouring the delicious chicken soup. Mischa was also with them, the older lady quiet and etiquette in her manners of eating. There was a general silence in the hall. Ellie was first to finish along with Mischa and later Julia. They kept their bowls in the sink and left. Ashlene tumbled suddenly and gave a nervous look as she rose.

"Are you okay?" Raul asked,

"Y-Yeah," she got up and took her phone and left,

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?" Raul asked with a confident smirk and folded arms,

"Apparently, nope." Ashlene said quickly before she dashed off.

Ellie was the biggest source of nuisance tonight when Ashlene was at her table and the blunette had no bounds on her joys as she kept on playing with her new set of toys. Ashlene seethed but Ellie was impervious.

"Get out before I beat!" Ashlene yelled and Ellie stood in jolt and stared at her mom,

"What's wrong?"

"You're disturbing me,"

"I'm not disturbing. You're NOT able to concentrate," She answered coolly. Ashlene groaned and she stood from her chair and opened the door and almost kicked her daughter out.

"Stay out till you learn your manners, brat." With that Ashlene shut the door. Ellie twisted her lips and plodded towards Raul's room. He was lying simply on his bed reading some magazine. Ashlene started with her Internship and it was going smooth.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" he asked as Ellie took a seat on his bed,

She sighed and explained what happened. "Oh," Raul gasped,

"Mom's gone mad. She's too stubborn sometimes,"

"Nah, mom's perfect but you're getting spoiled, honestly." Raul said looking at the shelf with smile,

"What?"

"I'm honest. I don't take sides," he giggled,

"You're wrong," Ellie whined,

"Whatever. You may ask Julia but I'm not talking to you Ell, unless you say sorry to your mom," Raul said coolly before perfectly ignoring Ellie and resuming his reading.

'_Maybe I was wrong.'_ Ellie sighed, "Fine"

She trudged towards her room and with courage, she knocked twice. She waited at least for two minutes before the door opened. The brunette rolled her eyes,

"Now what?" Ashlene scowled before she was about to slam the door back on her face,

"Uhmm, sorry?" Ellie said with distress. She looked hopefully at the brunette.

Ashlene gave a nod before she let her in. Ellie lied on her bed peacefully till a few nostalgic thoughts hit her minds and spilling few tears she fell in a slumber.

….

Next morning when everyone weren't at home and Julia was the last to drop Ellie to school, Ellie looked a little quiet and perturbed.

Ashlene went hospital for Internship. Raul went at restaurant.

"So, why is my Ellie not chirpy bird today?" Julia serenaded playfully,

"Nothing, Aunt Julia," she said lousily,

"You're hiding something?" Julia said with a confident smile,

"Mom and I had a small fight yesterday," Ellie said,

Julia remembered Raul narrating it yesterday to her. "Oh, so did you say sorry to her?"

"Yeah, I did,"

"Then?"

"Mom accepted, but I don't know I still feel sad,"

"You know what, you feel sad because you can't accept you've said those harsh words to her," Julia explained, Ellie nodded,

"Anyway, everything will be okay. Wanna beybattle?" Julia winked though she know how dangerous it could be if Ash comes to know.

Ellie smiled brightly and nodded imploringly.

.

.

.

The heat of the stadium seems to be multiplying, the shock waves are radiating in amplifying magnitude, the voices of the clashing blades is thunderous, the scowls, smirks and groans of the bladers are on the peak as the first match of Red Scorchers VS PPB All Starz is going on.

"This is ferocious," Daichi hitched,

"Agree. Julyan is fiercer than I had envisaged," Kai mumbled to himself,

"Let's see who lasts till last," Max said musingly,

"Finish this battle, Trygle, Super-Fast Cannon attack," The American blonde groaned as he was preparing to kick his fist in the air.

"Shingle, Sand storm," Julyan smiled calmly,

As Trygle was thrown with vigor in the air in fury with rapid waves tending to move him back, he still continued. Shingle spun with increasing speed and creating an expeditious sand storm circling all over in dish and howling Trygle away. Trygle clashed badly against the dish floor. Michael groaned and wimped in pain. Trygle re-gained its status and rose from its position and trotted towards Shingle.

"Go Trygle," With one strong kick Shingle was thrown at the edge of the dish,

"You play well, Michael. I misjudged you," Julyan smiled and said surprisingly,

Michael smirked,

"I think Michael should end this quickly," Max suggested,

"Michael, finish him with Canon ball!" Judy shouted,

Michael roared before he yelled, "Fierce Canon Ball, Trygle!"

Trygle blew in air, almost flinging in air and kicked Shingle. The cobalt haired blader almost ouch-ed.

Michael did this for twice and he was confident that this battle was going to be soon over and he was feeling the victory coming already.

"Julyan, do something," Lyan scowled loudly,

"Fine Lyan," Julyan smirked.

"Stop pestering him. He has his tricks," Nyhan rolled his eyes and sink deeper into his seat,

Lyan smirked at him.

Trygle kicked harder and Shingle flinched. "Go on, you're doing fine," Julyan said cheerfully glancing at Michael, keeping an eye at his own blade. Within the next minute, Trygle was weirdly drained off its energy and had a hard time launching any kick.

"W-What's going on?" Ray was puzzled,

Michael blinked and tried summoning energy but he felt everything heavy and he couldn't even move anywhere except that Trygle could just spin vaguely.

"Oh shit! Shingle had had snow trapped in Trygle. It's heavy and cannot move!" Emily said in worry.

"No!" Judy's eyes widened,

With few strong clashes, Shingle threw Trygle out of dish and it stood as sole victor of the dish,

"Amazing." Max was stupefied. His eyes never shrunk normal.

"And it's over! The first victory goes to Red Scorchers. Congrats Julyan!" Brad yelled enthusiastically,

Julyan smiled back at Brad and headed to his team.

Congrats Julyan," Nyhan smiled and Lyan gave him a brief hug.

"I'm going next!" Lyan said enthusiastically and hopped till the dish.

"And here we have Emily coming up from All Starz and Lyan from Red Scorchers!"

Emilie looked stern and hard on her face and she walked calmly still towards the dish.

Lyan gave a sarcastic smile to her with rolling eyes. Emilie ignored and examined the dish. She stared at Trygator for some time till it's the time to launch. Both the bladers launches the blade at the same time and clashes centrically at the dish. Waves push them back and they growl.

"Trygator, hold on," Emilie says firmly,

"Pribnow, let's finish this battle. I promise I will treat you a pizza. I can't stand these waves!" Lyan cursed,

"Water smash attack!" Emilie roared,

Lyan widened his eyes and backed but to his own surprised his blade was floating on water with visibly NO water created around Pribnow. He almost laughed and gave a nervous look to the girl standing in front of him who is totally shocked in frustration.

"H-How?" She asked herself in astonishment,

"Even I don't know how, Emilie," Lyan giggled,

Emilie gave him a scornful look. Emilie stared at the water and the spinning blades for few seconds before her confusion turned into smirk.

"Huh?" Max raised an eyebrow,

"I just wish Tyson was here with us right now," Daichi expressed,

"I guess he's having his wonderful time there; hopefully," Kenny gave a smile,

After floating for long, Pribnow attempted to attack Trygator but no avail.

"Pribnow can't touch water, Lyan," Emilie gave a smug smile,

Lyan cringed his lips in fury and made violent movements. Pribnow couldn't touch water and so it couldn't touch Trygator in water.

"Pribnow, c'mon, finish this," Lyan said in mundane. Nyhan gave him thumbs up as he deciphered that Lyan got the trick to end this.

With vigorous round circling, Pribnow managed to create an air storm and Trygator flew away from the water interface.

"What is he doing?" Emilie pondered as she tried to stabilize Tryagtor,

"Let's show you," Lyan ordered Pribnow to continue. The next minute he had emptied the dish and all the water has been thrown out. Before Emilie could use Water Smash again, Pribnow has used it magnetic pull and push move and weakened Trygator within seconds.

"No…" Emilie was worried and was horrified.

"Sorry, but there is end to everything," Lyan said smugly and Pribnow has kicked out Trygator out of dish.

Emilie stood stupefied. Judy and Michael stood speechless.

"W-What?" Ray looked spooked.

"T-This is the same that happened with Kai..?" Max appalled,

"And it's over very fast! Lyan's awesome move! Red Scorchers WIN this battle!" Brad yelled,

"Oh, that was really awesome, Lyan. No words to express my delight on your moves," Jazzman said enthusiastically,

Kai seethed and he walked away.

"And we have our eventual battle. G-Revs VS Red Scorchers, tomorrow. So be patient and make sure you don't miss any of it!"

Kai nodded to himself.

Ray saw Lyan standing there and looking at Kai walking away with that look on his face, _See you tomorrow Kai… I hope you'll battle better._

…

"Guys, it's like this." Max tried to get their attention, "I'm sure Nyhan will battle first seeing Lyan and Julyan already played,"

"I will handle him," Ray said with deep look,

"Nyhan! No. I'm battling first!" Daichi popped in and he dared.

After an intense staring contest between the monkey boy and the Chinese, the latter gave up and sighed. "I win!" Daichi grinned,

"Fine." Kai nodded,

"Julyan will come second; that's the guess, I've strongly predicted and I hope that better turns out that way," Kenny said cautiously,

"Kai, are you sure you're gonna battle round 3 only?" Max asked,

"I'm battling against Lyan." Kai declared.

"And it will be for your best if Lyan battles in round 3," Ray gave a bare smile.

"Kenny, you heard from Tyson?" Daichi asked,

"Yep. He called me an hour before and told me everything is fine with him. Tyson got very fine job and I'm happy about that." Kenny rejoiced,

Kai gave a scornful look before he rolled eyes.

"Guys, look. In case anything goes against the predicted order, please adjust. Kai, you will battle only against Lyan. You know him. Ray, you will go against Julyan. And Daichi will handle Nyhan."

Everyone nodded.

_._

_._

_._

"We are officially interns now and we do have night shifts, so please, we've to cooperate," Hilary barked in when the arguments between her two friends seemed unstoppable.

"I know." Delia said in mundane,

"Fine, I will make the lunch now and Hilary you carry the dinner," Margot said,

"Fine," Delia happily walked towards her bed and slumped in a deep sleep,

"She must have been tired,"

…..

Hilary examined the forty year old patient sitting comfortably on the chair through stethoscope and nodded.

"You're fine. Just take these antibiotics." She prescribed them on the paper,

"Ciprofloxacin," The patient read,

"Yeah, if you still feel the headache, you can come back anytime," Hilary said cheerfully,

"Thanks Doctor," The patient smiled before striding out,

"Hilary, if you're free, can you please examine my patient, I already have a few waiting," Delia peered through the brunette's cabin and asked urgently. Hilary nodded and Delia ushered the patient in.

"Please take your seat,"

The woman nodded,

"So what's your name?"

"Ria,"

"So, what's your chief complaint, Ria?" Hilary asked

"I'm having nausea since past week and headache with fever. And also, I feel giddy re-currently," Ria sighed,

Hilary nodded as she checked the pulse and the heart rate, "Okay, just lie down there, I'll give you a bottle of normal saline," Hilary declared.

The patient nodded and with Hilary's orders the nurse prepared the bed while Hilary injected the required medicine in the saline and prescribed medicines, meanwhile the nurses introduced the needle in the vein.

"I've written some medicines. Your glucose has the anti-nausea medicine, so you can eat something after you go home," Hilary blinked as she remembered something, "Or you can have this vanilla milk if you like," Hilary grinned as she took out a milk pack from her desk,

Ria smiled and nodded.

"And, there are some mild painkillers and a few medicines I've written. Just take care that you have a proper meal before you take them and eat well." Hilary said politely.

Hilary's attention diverted as she received a phone call,

"Yes?" Hilary asked mundanely,

"Nyhan speaking,"

Hilary's eyes widened, "Oh Nyhan, hey, how are you,"

"Awesome, I'm having my battle against the G-Revs, so wish me good luck," He smirked,

"Oh wow! Awesome!" Hilary said nervously as Tyson's image popped in her mind,

"Make sure you watch my battle," Nyhan said enthusiastically,

"Yeah, s-sure. Uhmn, by the way, are you battling first?" Hilary asked,

"Yeah, I wanted to battle Tyson, but he's not here," Nyhan sighed,

"WHY?" Hilary almost yelled and Ria looked at Hilary. Hilary bowed in apology and strode out.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"By the way Lyan is playing in round 3, so I guess he will be facing Kai, that arrogant guy with blue paint, you know him?"

"Uhm yeah, sort of," Hilary said wryly, her mind was puzzled completely,

"Kai seems to have a score to settle with Lyan and so I guess he will be beybattling in round 3,"

"Oh," Hilary just wanted to shut the call and bombard Tyson about his whereabouts and reasons for being not there,

"Nyhan, I will call you later, I've a patient right now,"

"Uh sure,"

Hilary disconnected the call and dialed Tyson's number furiously,

"Hey, Hilary," The champion greeted warmly.

"TYSON GRANGER, DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU ARE!" Hilary yelled,

"Hey, calm down. What happened?"

"First, answer my question." Hilary demanded,

"I'm at the tournament, why?" Tyson lied,

"Don't lie to me!" Hilary warned,

"Oh-Okay, I'm in Japan right now because I gave my interview for job and they called me during the tournament and I'd to go," Tyson explained breathlessly waving his hands in defense,

"Are you crazy? You know what; Kai is battling in round 3. I guess you KNOW that, already. Explain" Hilary's fury was rising.

"Fine, yeah, we all had five on five battle which decided who will battle in round 3 and Kai won so yeah,"

"So yeah? What does that hell means?" Hilary shook her head, "How on the earth did you lose and what is this all about!"

"I lost. Simple. I came to New York but before we actually battled, I'd to leave for Japan." Tyson said nonchalantly,

"Tyson, you ARE a big JERK. I mean it." With that, Hilary hung the phone. Tyson heaved a sigh on the other side. The guy had the idea that his friend was fuming up and concerned, on the other side and he wonders how come she knows about him and all. But that's not majorly on his mind, his thoughts are mixed. He notes that Hilary seems to be forgetting Ryan and he has a flight tomorrow morning to New York.

He prepares himself to leave for tomorrow. He has finished all the official formalities by now and got permission for the leave to tournament and he's glad about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the previous reviews! Yep, you will see the battle starting in the next chapter. It doesn't end there, however. There is an important event in the next chapter (Title: Unheralded gazes and battles). Make sure you don't miss it. Look, Kai is a strong blader, and even Tyson is, though I admit he didn't work hard in the actual series quite much. Lyan is a strong blader, you've seen that. As far as Nyhan is there, there is just one battle of him, and you don't get to see his power in depth, like you'd have seen in more battles if there were there. If you want battles of Nyhan more, let me know. I'll add a chapter before the next. So, I can't promise that there will be a settled scores ahead. Just don't get me wrong XD

Since Nyhan is almost living in Florida, Hilary and company thought to take his help, because Bladebreakers are in Japan most of the time. Whereas Hilary and her friends in Florida.

And one more thing, I said there were 2 or 3 Flashbacks head, but, there's just a correction. Since the chapters were large enough, I'd to split. So there will be probably five chapters of Flashbacks.

If you want more battles of Kai, **please** let me know. I'll add more parts of that. Thank you!

Reply to guest: Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^ Haha, Delia would certainly look cute! They were just joking though. Nyhan wouldn't come to their room, because he is in New York right now the tournament. ;D

_**Review!**_


	30. Unheralded gazes and battles

**Chapter 29: Unheralded gazes and battles.**

Tyson has prepared well to leave and now he is currently taking shower after arranging his suite. He could feel the shower washing his tired self as the drippling voice of water droplets echoes beautifully. After dressing up in a formal white shirt and blue jeans, he keeps his jacket aside, attempting to carry alongside and use it in case it gets chilled. He feels a little sweaty still, but he himself is confused why he has this constant sneezing since yesterday.

He climbs downstairs and grabs his coffee and vegetable sandwich and locks his home and keeps the key safely and walks towards the main road. He glances at his watch as he walks and he notices that he have quite of time so his mind battles if he should rush to airport or to a nearby hospital first to take a few tablets for his constant sneezing. He chooses the latter as his tissues are depleting and he calls the taxi,

"Can you take me to the nearest hospital?" he asks as he rubs his nose drowsily. The driver blinks but nods. Tyson is almost like not aware of the world and he keeps on sneezing.

"C-Can you please switch off the AC?" Tyson asks. The driver obeys and within fifteen minutes they are in front of a huge medical college and Tyson hands a few coins to the driver before he lousily makes his way towards the hospital.

"This place seems familiar," he thinks to himself as he keeps on rubbing his nose and wiping his tears,

After a few minutes, his name is called and he stands up to head to the Doctor's cabin. His eyes are slightly heavy and he looks at his suitcase which he is keeping at the entryway.

He shrugs and turns his head to continue treading towards the cabin, when he suddenly clashes against someone,

"Excuse me, "he says immediately as he looks up at the person who's standing in front of him equally irritated and perplexed. Ashlene's eyes almost widen.

Their eyes look for sometimes and the time seems to stop. They seem frozen, stupefied and time-locked as they gaze at each other and before any of them could say anything,

"Is Tyson Granger there? Would you please like to come in if you're unwell?" A voice shouts and Tyson immediately heads in. Ashlene break from her trance suddenly.

"Ashlene, I told you five minutes back that Dr. James is calling you urgently for emergency!" Fred nearly yelled and Ashlene heaved as if she saw a ghost and her face's color was draining.

….

"Your chief complaint?" The nurse asked him as the Doctor put his call on end,

"I've severe sneezing," he said and he was almost like, still perturbed from his incident with Ashlene,

"Fine. Do you've hysteria too? You look so pale and almost white. Are you serious you didn't see any ghost around here?" the Doctor laughingly smiled and prescribed him two tablets.

"No…" Tyson said in a low tone,

"Might be he saw a cadaver and got scared," The nurse rolled his eyes,

Tyson was sweating profusely and seems to be lost in his thoughts.

"Tyson, you okay?" The Doctor asked quite worriedly,

"Sorry, I just remembered something very important. Thanks for the medicines," Tyson stood abruptly and left the hospital after he took the medicines from the medical store.

.

.

.

Daichi looked horrified and implausible and he grinded his teeth. He looked at Nyhan, who also gave a nervous laughter and clenched his teeth,

"What the f-"

Max was cut off when Brad yelled, "And it's over, within the first few seconds of this battle, it already ends. This is a tie!"

"How the hell was that supposed to happen! They didn't even made a single move" Kenny said shaking his head,

"They basically launched their blades and, and it ends in a tie?" Max asked unbelievably,

Daichi stomped towards them. "That blade, I don't even know the name of his bit beast but I'm sure it's VERY strong," Daichi mocked, "Kenny! My blade was modified with newest gears and blade cover and yet, here it is," Daichi handed his blade crassly to Kenny, "Looks like an ordinary one now!" Daichi seethed and plummeted in his seat,

"Hey, it's okay, I'm going next. We'll be fine, okay," Ray assured,

Daichi rolled his eyes and was full of irritation and unsatisfactory demeanor.

"And the next battle commences now! Hopefully this will last at least for minutes. Don't bore us, you guys," Brad yelled, a little humbly this time,

"So, please welcome, Julyan from Red Scorchers and Ray from G-Revs!"

"Hey, hi," Julyan smiled, his cobalt hair, ever so clean and elegant,

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Ray could hear few voices but he ignored,

"Bladers, are you ready!"

"3, 2 and 1!"

Both the bladers launched their blades in the cuboidal bey-dish, the floor's both halves slanted into a groove at center of dish, which seems to be the draining line. Before they could think what this was all about, a gush of water rushed from both sides with vigor and drained into the groove. The dish was clean once again with scarce water traces.

"Wow," Ray and Julyan both moved back in amazement

Ray's blade was on the right half of the dish near the edge, and the same was for Shingle on the left half. Drigger and Shingle trotted towards the center with acceleration due to downward sloping of the floor and clashed at the groove briefly before they went to the opposite halves, respectively.

"This looks easy," Lyan smirked,

"Julyan, don't end this fast. Please, I want some show," Lyan said with shining eyes,

Ray looked glaringly at Julyan and Julyan only smiled at him before both the blades ferociously headed towards each other towards the groove. The slopes seemed to be dug a little due to the vigor and momentum the blades were moving with. As the blades approached the groove, the water gushed from the edges and splashed at the blades draining in the groove. Both the blades retrograded a little but balanced, and this was followed by fierce clashing and pushing. Drigger kept on attacking Shingle with all might and Shingle was pushed back with rapid constancy backwards and Nyhan had a hard time balancing and staying cool.

"Good job, Ray! Continue!" Max cheered,

"Drigger, keep it up!" Ray shouted,

"Argh," Nyhan barely seethed,

"Shingle, what are you doi-" Julyan balanced off as a huge, HUGE splash of water made its way again and both the blades lost balance. Drigger quickly floated on water and started circling to create something. The water would have built up whirl but it was drained in the groove a little quicker.

"Bad luck," Julyan smirked smugly,

"We will see about that very soon," The Chinese guy groaned,

"Drigger! Thunder lightning!" Ray said in full confidence. Nyhan rolled his eyes and laughed,

"C'mon, you're not a fool, at least not up to here," Julyan was busy with his style of saying when the lightning shock shook him and Shingle.

"Ouch,"

"Sure, that's more than an ouch," Ray smiled.

The lightning hit Shingle continually and it struggled escaping it. The dish was vibrating and both the bladers got the signal that the water was about to come once again.

"No…" Julyan said horrified,

The lightning continued to hit Shingle and seeming nothing was an option right now, Shingle moved towards the groove and the water gushed horrendously from the edges and Drigger sent the lightning, sending currents in the entire water.

Julyan looked worried and draining off and Shingle was vibrating out of energy. The water was there for a larger fraction of time from before and till that time, the currents were very strong and they drained off Shingle,

"Shit," Julyan sweatdropped,

"Now, relax. This is just the start," Ray said coolly,

"W-What?"

"Drigger! Final Thunder Lightning!" Ray roared summoning his full energy,

"Ray stop!" Kai yelled suddenly. Before Ray would turn to listen him, Julyan smirked,

"Shingle, Steel Snow!" Julyan demanded very triumphantly and Shingle launched itself in snow that hardened very toughly, almost like steel. The thunder lightning was shot and it clashed against the snow enveloped Shingle. Ray gasped when the lightning reflected from the snow and hit Drigger back with huge momentum.

Drigger was thrown from the dish into the air and as it soared, Ray's hopes were shattering.

"No…"

Ray was losing hope when another gush of water with high tides came in and threw Drigger back in dish.

Julyan's eyes widened in shock and his snow sealed blade was losing its protection. Drigger used his Lightning and the water filed dish sent huge electric currents and Shingle struggled to balance.

Even before the water drained off, Shingle was already losing. After a full minute, when the water drained, Ray was the clear victor standing with an only spinning Drigger.

"Wow!" Kenny and Max were bewildered,

"And it's over! Ray wins this battle! It was a legendary battle, an awesome match! Ray deserves this victory!" Brad yelled deafeningly in euphoria,

"Well, I didn't see this victory coming, honestly," Kai declared and offered a brief smile to Ray,

Ray nodded, "Hey guys,"

"Ray, it WAS Awesome!" Max and Daichi launched at him and it was a movement of rejoice. "That was an unexpected outcome of the battle!"

"Agree!" Everyone said including Kai.

"Well, you tried, but I guess, this was it," Nyhan tried cheering a down-casted Julyan, "I guess there will be a tie-breaking match for our victory as round 4," Nyhan declared with a sneer,

"I will win this battle, trust me," Lyan promised.

"And I will win the round 4 too," Nyhan said with deep smirk, "No matter who battles against me, damn"

.

.

.

"Ashlene, you can leave." Dr. James sighed as he folded his apron coat and prepared to order his food. Ashlene nodded and began to leave. She seemed disturbed. She sat on the waiting bench outside and looked down. Pictures of an hour back clashed her mind. She could continually remember that clash with Tyson and she was not very much pleased about it.

She tried forgetting but there was no way she was going to forget him. _The smart guy who lacks manners huh._

She smirked and got up. _Life goes on._

She headed to home with Fred accompanying her in the walk. The walk was presumably silent and comfortable. The clouds were soothingly moving, and the sky had been a little darker shade of blue.

"Phew, so did you signed for the Stipend?" Fred asked,

"Huh," Ashlene nodded,

"Is everything okay? You look a little disturbed." Fred mentioned,

"I'm alright, just met an old friend," Ashlene gave a brief hint of nostalgia,

.

.

.

"Are you okay, Hils," Delia gulped as she saw a fuming Hilary cursing under her breath, "You seem like you could kill anyone any second,"

"What?" Hilary spat, "That brat. That Tyson Granger had the nerve to lose his title to Kai this year! What the hell can he be alright with that? That dense idiot!" Hilary shot,

"What?'' Delia shook her head, "Are you serious? Seriously? The world champion Ty-"

"Yeah yeah!" Hilary slammed the door and walked out, "I definitely need some air, for sure," she walked out.

Delia walked back to hostel during the lunch hour and she switched on TV purposely to disturb Margot. She smirked as she did so,

"Hey, look who's on TV! Nyhan there!" Delia smiled in euphoria,

"Nyhan!" Margot jolted up, "Ow, I see that excitement on your face,"

"Why isn't he bey-battling?" Delia whined,

"Because he doesn't want you to see him. You might be so jealous," Margot said playfully,

"Oh shut up," Delia rolled her eyes,

"Hey, what's going on," Hilary entered and was turning the door knob. Delia immediately shut the TV seeing that Hilary might fume up again.

"Hey, what was that for!" Margot shot,

"Just keep quiet, Hila-"Delia tried to explain in a low tone quickly,

"What?'' Hilary raised an eyebrow,

"Ahha, Hils," Margot rose and snaked an arm around Hilary, "Deles was watching someone, you know, that someone, _that_ someone, on TV," Margot said with mischievous eyes,

"Who?" Hilary asked cluelessly,

"Nyhan, darling," Margot laughed,

"What?" Hilary yelled, "The battles are life-casted! I forgot. Open up!" Hilary yelped,

Margot was a little shocked but Delia gave that 'I told you so' look.

"The match started! It's Lyan VS Kai!" Hilary mentioned as she stared hard at the TV screen, "A-and its round three. What the fuck is Tyson doing?"

"Hilary! What's wrong?" Margot asked as she nearly gulped in fear,

"How do you know about Nyhan's team?" Delia asked,

"Nyhan told me," Hilary said mundanely,

"What… he told you?" Delia asked in hope,

"Girls look, Kai is not giving up, and he is constantly beating up Lyan's blade!" Hilary jabbed her finger in air towards the screen,

"Hils, what did he told," Delia was nervous and curious,

"He told about his teammates, Delia," Hilary said quickly,

"Hilary! You saw that!" Margot gasped,

"Shit, Kai's blade will be thrown out any minute! What's Kenny doing there!" Hilary yelled, "I knew it! Tyson should have battled instead!" Hilary slammed the chair rest,

Hilary stood up and dialed Kenny's number quickly to shoot him with questions and advises,

.

.

.

"You will be over soon, Kai. Nyhan will play round 4 as tie-breaking match and yeah, he WILL win it and Red Scorchers will be the new champion team!" Lyan licked his lips in excitement,

"Pribnow, torture him more," Lyan said maliciously. Kai's eyes widened. Everything seemed to be finishing. . .

* * *

**A/N :** I'm just getting a feeling to announce the result for Kai VS Lyan battle for once and for all and shut it xD

No, but I won't XD

Reply to the guest: Thanks so much for reviewing. Thanks for the admiration ;D ^-^

I hope the battles were nice! Hope you enjoyed! XD

Thanks for reviewing ^-^


	31. Ellie's plot, Kai's pique

**Chapter 30: Ellie's plot, Kai's pique.**

Ashlene was sitting, almost like petrified and frozen and out of world. The coach was large enough to accommodate three people comfortably. Julia came in the living room devouring a pretty strawberry milk shake and she fell beside Ashlene in the couch and sunk in comfortably.

"This is so tasty, Mischa made it extra sweeter," Julia smiled with a heavy dimple,

"Hmm," Ashlene hummed,

"What happened to you? Seems a little dazed out?" Julia asked nonchalantly,

"Hmm,"

"What is it, Ash?" Julia said again but there was no seriousness in her voice, she was busy pretty much with the shake,

"Hmm,"

"What hmm, Ash? Saw him?" Julia joked,

"Yeah," Ashlene said still fazed.

"What?" Julia shook and looked stupendously at the blue-eyed brunette,

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, I see him every day…in dreams I mean," Ashlene said with a giggle,

"Oh, for a second, I really thought that you saw him today" Julia sighed,

"Ha ha," Ashlene continued with the silence, "I will try chocolate. Mischa?" Ashlene looked for Mischa,

"Mom!"

"Oh Ellie, did you see Mischa?" Ashlene asked,

"Mom, that brat at my school is daily teasing me and he throws my bag in air! I'd enough. You're coming tomorrow!"

"Who?" Julia asked with surprise,

"William, a spoilt kid in my class. Mom, you've to teach him a lesson, it's time," Ellie said in a serious tone,

"That brat, he did that to you?" Raul popped in and looked shocked at Ellie,

"Yeah, mom, you're coming tomorrow!" Ellie urged,

"Hey, relax. Just ignore him. Little kids are always like that, so no worries, darling," Ashlene smiled,

"No, no, no!" Ellie shook her head violently in defiance,

"Hey, you're going to fight then, Ell?" Ashlene laughed nervously,

"Of course! How can you be so calm when I'm almost boiling!" Ellie yelled angrily,

"Listen, it's gonna be alright. We will explain that guy, William," Julia explained,

"NO! YOU WILL HOLD THAT GUY AND I WILL PUNCH HIM SUCH THAT HE NEVER EVER TEASES ME AGAIN!" Ellie was becoming a furious tomato right now,

"Uh," Ashlene sweatdropped, "What does he say you anyway?"

"He calls me Blue Tower! He says I'm boring with same colored eyes and hair!" Ellie was fuming,

"Look, you don't worry. I will explain William,"

"Enough!" Raul intervened, "Ellie, I'm coming with you to deal with that prick. Yeah, AND, YOU should beat the crap out of him once!" Raul fumed up too and both the girls looked hysterically at each other,

With that, Ellie and Raul stomped out as if they were plotting against William.

"What was that?" Ashlene asked comically to Julia,

"Yeah, he's been through such times once when we were in school" Julia said with a hint of laughter,

"Oh!" Ashlene was curious,

"He was teased by other kids for having long hair that time and he used to whine at me, but I didn't mind. I warned those kids secretly a few times,"

"Oh, I see, that's why he was siding Ellie," Ashlene chuckled,

…..

"I will see. Tomorrow morning- I will come at your school; you show me that kid William and I will deal with him and then you will get the chance to warn him cruelly," Raul said with evil glint in his eyes,

"William is dead!" Ellie followed the suit.

Loud roars of evil laughter were heard and Ashlene and Julia witnessed the scene as they peered secretly.

"Is this a murder plan or something for that little William kid?" Ashlene asked worriedly,

"I hope not," Julia seethed.

….

.

.

.

"You will be over soon, Kai. Nyhan will play round 4 as tie-breaking match and yeah, he WILL win it and Red Scorchers will be the new champion team!" Lyan licked his lips in excitement,

"Pribnow, torture him more," Lyan said maliciously.

"You're wrong! G-Revolutions never lose and we never will!" Kai yelled angrily as he clutched his flying scarf,

Lyan was using his pull-push move and Pribnow was spinning ever so dynamically and sturdily. Dranzer was once again slammed against Pribnow and Kai could feel a ton weighting fist hitting him on cheek,

Kai jolted in pain and squeezed his fist trying to hold on. He wasn't entirely drained off energy but yeah, he was in the process of.

"Kai, don't give up! Just focus! FOCUS!" A voice yelled angelically in the background and Kai turned to see the Champion standing and shouting at him.

_Tyson? You came back? _

"Oh, I see, so your little Champion returned huh," Lyan chuckled,

"Argh," Kai tried standing up properly and he held his vest,

"Patience Kai, relax. You will be freed, I promise." Lyan said softy with a huge devil mind working in facade,

"Dranzer! Finish him!" Kai hollered in pain and summoning strength, "You can't fight me forever Lyan!" Kai said in fury,

"Sorry?" Lyan was puzzled,

"Because we are not giving up! I've waited for this time for years to come, for this title to be mine for years! YEARS!" Kai roared, "We are not giving up! You are just a blader. You won't last for long!"

Tyson looked frozen and still. He stared at Kai who was glaring with huge volcanic emotion stirred in him at Lyan. Lyan shrugged, clueless.

_Tyson, you will watch me. And I'm taking this title, today. I WILL Win! _Kai's eyes seemed to split in sinister colors and glint. Tyson was almost numb. _So Kai…You're hungry for my title. He wanted it so bad. Why didn't I understand it before…_ Tyson was numb and still and Kenny and Max looked apologetically and sympathetically at Tyson.

"H-How?" Tyson questioned himself.

Y_ou are nothing Lyan! I've stood against hundreds of opponents like you! Who lasted! Brooklyn was much maniac! I defeated him too!_ Kai roared in his head, as he tried holding the ground on which he was pulled like Dranzer too.

Kai stood again and shook horrendously in misery and pain. "Enough! Dranzer! Let's show our true –selves now," Kai smirked evilly. Lyan gulped slightly but he just quirked an eyebrow,

"Look, don't try to scare me out of your sheer misery. If you are something, show us," Lyan said coolly but the seriousness was there,

"Sure, Lyan," Kai smirked, Dranzer started circling around Pribnow slowly and its speed was picking up.

"Dranzer! Blazing gig!" Kai shouted and Dranzer shot fore arrows and the magnetic field causes the similar effect on the arrows but instead it was injuring Pribnow. Lyan winced slightly,

"Dranzer, keep shooting!" Kai shouted,

The dish was lined by small rocks one upon other, creating small caves flowing in between.

"Pribnow, stop the pull-push, now!" Lyan ordered,

Tyson sighed. He tried concentrating on the match but the voices of Kai few minutes back were still echoing in his head.

"Now, I will show you my real attacks," Kai smirked fully,

"Oh,"

"Dranzer, turbo spin!" Kai smiled in hostility,

"What?" Lyan shook his head,

"Lyan, concentrate," Nyhan slammed his fist on the metal seat,

Dranzer started rapid stationary spinning centrally at dish. Pribnow started hitting Dranzer but with each collision, Pribnow was smacked away at any random direction. Lyan attempted to repeat the process and each time Pribnow clashed, Dranzer's spinning threw it away,

"What are you doing?" Julyan shook his head,

"I'm trying and I'm doing it like how I should do, but it's not working!" Lyan yelled angrily at Julyan,

"Kai is using reverse and normal spins alternatively, so Lyan's tactics of hitting Dranzer are going futile," Tyson explained,

"Wow, genius," Max looked curiously at the blunette,

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted,

"Shit, Pribnow, do pull-push!" Lyan said with twisted lips,

"Oh yeah, Dranzer, fire arrows," Kai ordered and Pribnow was shot briskly with arrows, "Now, what,"

"Back off, Pribnow," Lyan said in a vanquished feeling,

"Dranzer, relax. We will give him time to relax as well," Kai said mockingly,

Lyan gave a fierce glare to Kai and was busy thinking of some technique, _I can't use Wind Storm, Kai will settle at eye point and all energy in vain. _

"Dranzer, SHARP attack!" Kai ordered,

Dranzer trotted towards Pribnow in menacing speed and pummeled it through its fist like sharp blades all rounded sharply,

"What was that?'' Tyson gasped,

"Wow," Max looked at Kenny, "You did that, huh Chief?"

"I did that because it worked only on Kai's blade and non for any of your blades but I promise I didn't reveal it to Kai and I'm surprised that he discovered it," Kenny explained,

"Amazing!" Daichi's eyes poked out,

"Pribnow, run!" Lyan ordered,

"Dranzer, final SHARP hit!" Dranzer's blades spun aggressively in combination on and like a fist, it pummeled Pribnow.

Pribnow crashed against the rocks piles into the caves; and the piles plummeted.

"And it's over! Pribnow can't spin so Kai wins this battle!" Jazz man announced and the entire stadium fell silent,

Kai looked brutally at Lyan whose red eyes were covered under his golden bangs; "I told you I will win," Kai gave a final look,

"You think so Kai?" Lyan smirked callously.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading! So how was it! I know I left a huge suspence in this battle, but at least you can guess what might happen ahead. ^_~

Please review if you're reading! It would mean a lot to me! :')

Reply to guest: Regarding Tyson and Ashlene.. which has become a huge question mark now, it will be unveiled shortly soon of what relation they have or they don't have at all. You just have to wait. THANKS for reviewing! ^_^ :)

**REVIEW!**


	32. You never deserved to loose

**Chapter 31: You never deserved to loose.**

**A/N: **Just so as to remind you guys, Tyson and Kai both had met Ryan once, during one championship tournament. Remember? Hilary invited Ryan at G -Rev's place and made Ryan meet them. (Refer chapter, Tyson's Darkness in case you don't remember it or else ask me in review/PM). At that time, Tyson and Kai didn't now that Ryan had a brother as well, that is, Nyhan. Now, when Tyson and Kai have encountered Nyhan in tournament, they still don't know that Nyhan is Ryan's brother.

* * *

Kai looked brutally at Lyan whose red eyes were covered under his golden bangs; "I told you I will win," Kai gave a final look,

"You think so Kai?" Lyan smirked callously.

Kai looked at the Lyan in utter surprise and fear and looked at the dish. Pribnow came out barreling against the stones and rocks out of the caves and the red scorching eyes of Lyan glinted in mischief, "I'm not easy, Kai," Lyan smirked dreadfully,

"Oh no, this battle isn't over! Girls and boys, hold on! Lyan is back!" Brad squealed in excitement,

"Wow Lyan, you're so cool," Nyhan laughed,

"Dranzer, finish him!" Kai ordered,

"Yeah, come Dranzer," Lyan mocked,

Pribnow was pummeled again and it crashed against the caves but it sped quickly towards Dranzer and landed on its top and began slamming it on top,

Dranzer shook and Pribnow fell on the dish's ground. "Pribnow, we have no choice, this is our last chance," Lyan smiled tragically at Pribnow,

"What is he about to do?" Julyan asked worriedly. Nyhan was frozen,

"Pribnow, golden breeze," Lyan smiled,

Nyhan swerved from his seat and abruptly stood, "Idiot, stop it! What are you doing?"

"Lyan, this is going way too far! Use Red Scorchers' Red flames. You know we can win, why are you delaying it!" Julyan roared,

"Red flames?" Tyson shook his head,

"No Julyan, I will never use Red Flames," Nyhan said softly with a sad smile, "Ryan used it last and I will always keep it save in my memory. If I use it, I'm digressing his _memory_. I will not use it. Ryan…how can I forget you…?"

Tyson's eyes widened sanely and he stared at Lyan, "Ryan…he was a teammate of Red Scorchers, Hilary probably knew it,"

"Ryan…he was from Red Scorchers…"Max interrogated, absentmindedly,

"Golden breeze, Pribnow," Pribnow spun with its greatest speed it could muster, creating a small tornado locally. Kai was waiting to see if this little tornado would try to engulf Dranzer and he knew what exactly he has to do. However the tornado didn't expand.

The tornado seemed to be dissolved in air and it seemed to be dead.

"You're over Lyan, you're weakening," Kai mocked, "You're spinning but internally Pribnow is drained,"

"Yes Kai, Pribnow is weakening, indeed. But Dranzer…" Lyan tilted his head back in tiresome feeling and softness,

"Huh?" Kai looked at Dranzer and Dranzer seemed to be weakening, "What?" Kai gasped. Kai tried mustering energy but no matter how much he did and tried, Dranzer's energy and momentum was linearly retarding. Pribnow was draining too. Both the blades began slowing to spin,

"Shit, Lyan used that golden breeze to send molybdic crystals released in air which works like retarder,"

"Means?" Ray and Tyson asked in unison,

"It works just how like strong wine weakens a person! It's weakening both the blades!"

"Both will lose in that case!" They yelled,

"No…" Kenny looked horrified, _But I don't think that BOTH will lose._

"And both the blades are losing their vigor; let's wait to see who wins! This match will not last for long! Hold your breaths, people!" Brad yelled,

Pribnow and Dranzer were spinning very vaguely. Tyson gulped, his eyes not even blinking for seconds. He could remember his battle against Kai in Third year of Championships. That is how their battle was ending, he won marginally.

_Shit…_

_No…_

_Hold on Kai…_

_Hold on…_

_Hold on, please…_

_Hold on Kai! You deserve to win this, I mean it!_

_Hold-_

Kai fell on the ground. All the eyes blinked in shock and huge surprise.

"And it's OVER! PRIBNOW STOPPED SPINNING AFTER DRANZER DID!"

"BY MARGIN OF TWO SECONDS!" Jazzman yelled,

"SO LYAN WINS THIS BATTLE! EVENTUALLY! YES! THIS IS A TIE!" Brad squealed happily,

"There will be a tie-breaking match as round 4, to decide who will be the winning team of 2020!" Mr. D announced, "Seeing that out of three rounds, one is tie and other two equal wins, there will be another match."

"Both the teams can select their players for round 4," Brad said,

"Excuse me Brad," Mr. D interrupted, "I declare that round 4 will be against the two bladers that we will select. This match needs no consult from the team unless they want BOTH two teams to be rather declared as winners,"

Both the team's players growled. Kai stood up weakly and tethered towards his team. Lyan walked with a content fragile smile on his face. Julyan helped him take to their cabin,

Kai tethered towards his teammates with a defeated sigh and dismay on his face. Tyson walked towards his cabin leading the team behind with an unsure demeanor. As Kai was about to say something, his vision blurred and slipped but Tyson caught him in his arms, "Hey, you okay, Kai?"

"Do we need a Doctor here?" Max asked befuddled,

"No, I'm alright," Kai whispered loudly and tethered onto the hallway to their cabin.

The hallway was dark, with bare lights making the expanse visible. _Dranzer…_

Kai slipped down smoothly against the wall and sat on the floor, _I'm sorry, we couldn't win. I'd you there insulted. I'm sorry that we couldn't win. I thought we could become the World Champions but sadly fate wasn't on our side. It's rude and cruel and unfair in many ways. I tried Dranzer, I tried so hard but in the end this battle doesn't matter. _

….

"I request Tyson Granger and Nyhan Finlay to make their ways to the dish for the tie-breaking match of Championships 2020." Mr. announced.

"Uhmm," Brad looked befuddled,

"But we CAN choose the members ourselves, Mr. D," Ray said demandingly,

"I'm afraid you can't Ray," Mr. D said coolly, "In case you don't abide by my choice, I've no option rather than declaring both the teams as winners. You want me to do that?"

Ray scowled while Nyhan rolled his eyes. "This should be easy," Nyhan said loosely,

"Where's Tyson?" Everyone looked around.

...

Kai tripped once again as he tried to walk. A feeling of guilt and anger was overtaking him, but his physical weakness was still overshadowing everything.

"Argh," Kai groaned in pain and winced impulsively.

"Kai... are you alright?" Tyson was cautious and he approached his Captain softly. Tyson examined him and somehow his eyes were moistened and angered.

"What are you doing here, Tyson?" Kai asked in a low tone, his voice heaving heavy breaths as he struggled to speak,

"Doesn't matter." Tyson crouched down to his level and kept a hand on Kai's knee, "I don't mean to disrespect you. You're still our Captain. But I've come here to check you if you're okay." Tyson said politely, scared inwards if Kai would rash out at him.

"I'm okay, Tyson. You don't have to worry about me. Go and take your title." Kai said jadedly.

"Nyhan is probably battling next, be careful." Kai said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll win my match, hopefully..." Tyson sighed. Kai scowled painfully as his body burned and ached.

"Kai..." Tyson whispered, his eyes were looking down, in sadness and disinclination, "How... How did you loose your match, Kai... That wasn't supposed to end that way. You deserved to win against Lyan. How did you loose..." Tyson looked at Kai and smiled sadly.  
Kai could say that Tyson indeed wasn't happy about his failure.

"Aren't you happy that you can take your title once again?" Kai tittered slowly.  
Tyson looked away slightly, "I don't know about title, Kai. I just know that you deserved to win against Lyan. It's okay..." Tyson said, baffled by his own emotions right now.

"Tyson, stop sympathizing with me. It seems you're being sarcastic. Just leave me alone and take that damn title before we loose," Kai said with rebuff.  
Tyson didn't say anything and immediately hugged his captain softly. That bewildered Kai and he gasped slightly. Tyson closed his eyes, "Since when we had become so bitter, Kai... When?" Tyson whimpered.

"Since long back," Kai said calmly, gulping the maelstrom.

"Tell me my mistakes, where was I wrong? Was I too naive? Too egoistic? Too disobedient? Too idiotic?" He mentioned all those traits one by one softly in reverence.  
Kai gently pushed him away, not that Tyson was feeling that, "You just go away, Tyson." Kai said in a deep tone, "We are rivals and this rivalry has started since so long and now it's not possible to just let it go." Kai said in a heavy tone, struggling to utter anything.

"Kai, it's okay. You may continue behaving and feeling the way you want to." Tyson smiled nostalgically and shook his head slowly, "I understand, but if you ever wanna battle me, I'm ready, anytime, anywhere. It never needs to be in the dish in the stadium," Tyson said wistfully.  
Kai showed him a thumbs up, his eyes crumbled up closed tight.

"Once again, I'm pushing aside my stupid ego aside, and I'll say this: I'm sorry for everything that have made you felt angry, cross, jealous, hard on me. I've felt hurt when you lost against Lyan. You deserved to win. It was just that someone who's writing your fate doesn't want you to win, or else, this victory was all yours. YOU NEVER DESERVED TO LOOSE."

Tyson stood up and to head towards the dish,

"Tyson, " Kai called.

"Huh? " The brunette turned.

"Tyson, good luck." Kai gave a hard smile out of depleting energy.  
Tyson smiled back. He ran after turning; towards the dish outside.

...

Tyson looked at Ray, "Look Ray, I'm going to battle whether you like it or not and yeah, I will be the ninth time Champion in a row," He said very sedately,

Ray gave a horrid look to him, "Sorry to everyone in this team who don't want me to battle but; anyways, I'm going," Tyson smiled,

As Tyson was walking towards the dish, he turned and glanced at Kenny, "Won't wish me luck, Chief?"

"Best of luck, Tyson. You will win, I know," Kenny smiled in full confidence,

"Same here, Tyson!" Daichi and Max shouted chirpily as well,

…..

"So, here we come for our eventual battle of 2020. Please welcome, our beloved Tyson Granger who didn't make any appearance till now in any battle this year VS Nyhan Finlay!" Jazzman said exuberantly,

"Hi there, Tyson," Nyhan smiled. Tyson gave the same smile to him formally and looked at the dish that was revealing up in front of them.

"I knew I would appear in 4th round, but I'd no idea that I'd face you. I thought it'd be Kai again and I was convinced he'd be pretty easy. Lyan made the things little complicated but I wouldn't had,"

"Then," Tyson said firmly,

"But yeah, Kai is pretty much kicked out from his conditions so I'm anyways glad, I will be facing someone who the worlds called 'Champion'."

"Lucky you," Tyson grinned sarcastically,

"Bladers, are you ready?"

"Just don't make this battle a tie, please. Will you, Tyson?" Nyhan said as he inserted his ripcord in his blade,

"I won't," Tyson launched his blade,

"Let it rip!" Nyhan swiveled his hand and launched his blade,

"Wow, this battle should be amazing," Nyhan said innovatively,

"Hope so," Tyson was thinking something else, he wasn't exactly concentrating.

"Hey Nyhan, can I ask you something if that's okay?" Tyson asked,

"Sure," Nyhan slightly raised his eyebrow,

"Who was Ryan?" Tyson asked,

"Our teammate." Nyhan said suspiciously looking at Tyson, "Why are you thinking he 'was'?"

"Don't YOU know?" Tyson asked. Dragoon clashed against Niey, Nyhan's blade,

"Neiy, careful," Nyhan ordered,

"You didn't answer my question," Tyson said subtly,

"I know. But how come you know?" Nyhan said glaring at Tyson,

"I met Ryan once." Tyson said,

"Oh," Nyhan nodded, "Sorry, I took it in the wrong way,"

"It's okay. But your teammate was a very cheerful and kind person, really," Tyson smiled, guessing that Ryan was probably their teammate.

"Yeah…but he wasn't just my teammate, Tyson," Nyhan said with a sad smile,

"Huh?"

"Ryan was my brother…" Nyhan looked at Tyson clearly tearful suddenly,

"Hey…what are you saying?" Tyson was dumbstruck.

"He died a few months ago," Nyhan said. Niey and Dragoon seemed to be fighting on their own with various moves, just like their masters have left them on their own.

"I'm sorry, Nyhan. I'm very sorry for your brother." Tyson said sympathetically,

"Hey, its okay. That wasn't your fault." Nyhan laughed in dismay, "It was my fault and probably not even his girlfriend's fault,"

Tyson knew where this was going but he still wasn't ready to reveal that he was Hilary's friend. So he pretended to be curious,

"Actually yeah, he had a girlfriend, I think he liked her and I met her, she's a nice person, a sweet girl but a little naïve and slow in understanding people," Nyhan laughingly smiled,

_Huh? _Tyson raised an eyebrow secretly, _Hilary and slow in understanding people. Really? Is Nyhan just assuming things?"_

"I don't know how she's now but she indeed loved him. I just wished she could have saved him. She could have but sadly she didn't. But I've stopped accusing her. I was equal at blame," Nyhan explained,

"When I met Ryan, he seemed a jolly person but I got a brief idea that he wasn't entirely well like he looked, there was something wrong. We weren't so close so I thought I would appear like pestering him asking, so I ignored, we didn't meet after that," Tyson said with a shrug,

"Ryan was older than me, he taught me blading and we met Julyan and Lyan when we were in school level. We friended them quickly and within a year, became close friends and formed our team. We were good at blading, no one ever defeated us but life has some stories, we never got time to step out of our confined home lives and livelihood to enter the championships." Nyhan said with a sweatdrop and nervousness; suddenly a picture of his mother coming in his mind,

"Hey, I know we are opponents right now, but it's just for the battle. We are friends and you can talk to me and share with me anything. I will console you and help you in any case," Tyson said with unsure smile,

"Ha ha, thanks, Tyson," Nyhan smiled, "You can do the same,"

"Thanks," They stopped talking and just looked at their blades which were fighting on their own fiercely,

"You know, I felt bad for you when Kai said that to me," Nyhan said evocatively,

"Ah, but-"

"I know how bad you must have felt seeing that your own teammate is behind you to snatch up your title, and ruin you." Nyhan said politely, "I'm not mocking you, sorry; but I understand you now, I think," Nyhan said,

"It's fine. He tried but couldn't take my title; it's alright," Tyson said, suddenly the sharp pain of Kai getting defeated by Lyan hitting him.

"Trust me Tyson, I'm not battling here to take your TITLE, it's not for that, it's because I want our team to win and I would have given this place to anyone, whether it would be Lyan or Julyan or…Ryan." Nyhan explained, "I am not here to snatch your title with that intent. I've no interest in the title; I'm interested in letting my team wins. It's neither to let you down nor for becoming the champion myself,"

"I get it," Tyson nodded, "But we will fight in the best way we can,"

Nyhan gave an agreeable nod. "Neiy, let's end this quickly, Red Flames."

Tyson's eyes widened at hearing the attack's name, "Go Neiy!"

"Dragoon," Tyson groaned too, "we will do our best. We got a chance to win, so we will give it our all!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

Nyhan and Tyson hollered simultaneously, and there was a big blast covering the entire stadium. Red flames were emitted by Neiy that covered Dragoon, and almost engulfed it. Tyson hovered and Dragoon did the same. Dragoon shot its prominent Tornado attack and then the smokes of attacks had a façade on the dish.

Tyson kept a protective arm in front of him and coughed. Nyhan moved back and waited patiently.

"Sorry Tyson, but I really sense that Dragoon has lost. Red flames has incinerated and blazed Dragoon. I think you saw that a little?" Nyhan asked sincerely and apologetically,

"Might be you're right but I trust Dragoon. We will win," Tyson grinned.

They waited patiently for two seconds with curiosity dwindling in their eyes and as the smoke cleared, there were two blades still spinning.

"I told you so," Tyson laughed,

"But-" Nyhan looked a little perplexed,

"Draaggoonn! Go!" Tyson bellowed powerfully mustering all his courage,

"Neiyyyy! Give it your all!" Both the blades trotted menacingly towards each other and there was a lethally strong clash between the two blades and a big blast with such a horrendous impact that it threw both the bladers at least a mile away,

"Tyson you okay?" Max caught Tyson and Tyson felt as if his all bones in the body are fractured, he couldn't get up, and he winced in pain. He still stared hopefully at the stadium.

Nyhan landed on Lyan and both of them struggled to get up. Nyhan tried getting up but he plummeted on the floor as he tried so.

Tyson's head was spinning, his body in tremors and eyes blurring. He passed out. "Tyson! You okay!" Nyhan yelled from the distance,

Nyhan tried getting up but Julyan prevented him, "Tyson has his friends to take care of him, you are already half broke, Nyhan."

"Tyson… we have to take him to the cabin." Ray said, as Tyson got unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! That means a lot! Really. ^_^

And... on a serious note, I had no intention of offending the readers by letting Kai loose against Lyan. It was just his fate. He almost won, but the Golden Breeze destroyed everything. Lyan won by luck, you can say that, because obviously Kai didn't had idea about that move of Lyan and he lost energy at the crucial moment.

So… yep, Tyson had to battle in round 4, as a tie breaking match. The results will be announced in the next chapter and I guess, many of you would probably make guesses.

But I guess, one thing that was nice in this chapter was that conversation of Captain and Champion, right? You agree? ^_~

Reply to the guest: Thanks so much for waiting, my curious girl ^_~ I hope you liked this chapter. :D Thanks so much for reviewing!

And as for Ellie's father, that will be soon unveiled. :D

Stay tuned and please **review** if you're reading. That would definitely mean a lot!


	33. An old Champion, a dad's need, a nascent

**Chapter 32: An old Champion, a dad's need, a nascent love.**

Tyson's vision was slowly coming as his eyes fluttered and he opened them fully and discerned his ambiance. He could see his friends peering at him closely, including Grandpa seated beside him, probably waiting for him to regain his consciousness.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Max asked,

"What happened?" Tyson asked as he rubbed his hand on head subconsciously, "Where's Dragoon?" he asked in bewilderment,

"It's here," Daichi handed him,

"Thank god," Tyson sighed. He suddenly remembered that he had a beybattle with Nyhan a few minutes back,

"You feeling okay, T-man?" Grandpa asked,

"Wait! What about my battle?" Tyson bawled,

"Relax, you didn't lose, it was a tie. Your next battle will be held tomorrow afternoon," Daichi said smoothly,

"Really?" Tyson asked nonplussed; everyone gave a nervous funny look to Daichi.

Tyson looked at others who were smirking secretly, especially Ray.

"Another battle? I promised Nyhan that I won't tie! Shit," Tyson whined so hopelessly, "Now what do I do! Shit." Tyson was literally like whining.

"Relax. Daichi was just kidding. You won, dude," Max said cheerfully and patted Tyson on his shoulder.

"REALLY!" Tyson swerved suddenly and glomped at Maxie and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! Tyson, I c-can't breathe," Max said suffocating,

"Tyson, how can you even think you could have lost?" Grandpa said jokingly

"You mean, I did win, really?" Tyson was so shocked and happy that he doesn't know where to lock his wild happiness right now.

"Yeah pal, you passed out but then the blast that you guys created had cleared off. Neiy wasn't clearly spinning and Dragoon was JUST spinning and we saw a glimpse of it before Dragoon stopped too. But Brad declared you as the victor," Kenny smiled,

Tyson was like on seventh heaven. He was so exhilarated and joyous. Everyone congratulated him including Ray and he had a fine talk with them but there was one person lying a little far away from him whose eyes were closed but his audition was working and everything that he heard including the agog of his rival's victory. He nonetheless was happy, that at least his team has won, and Lyan's team hasn't.

"Uhmn, where is Kai?" Tyson asked,

"He's there," The blonde threw his finger in the captain's direction, "Still sleeping I guess,"

"Ahha," Daichi nodded negatively, "He's probably eavesdropping us," Daichi laughed,

Max sweat-dropped and Ray gulped. Grandpa gave a mature smile..

_That's Kai, the quiet and kind one._

_._

.

.

"Uncle Raul, that grey haired prick is William." Raul eyed him evilly and nodded. They were standing in the school yard and the children were casually going towards the building.

"Ellie, you go," Raul ordered,

Ellie nodded and she began to walk through the school's expanse and Raul hid behind the boundary wall.

"Hello, morning Blue Tower, what'cha doing?" William's snorting could be heard. Raul popped in front of the boy at whim and William was almost scared like he saw a ghost. Raul's dark green eyes shone in evil darkness.

"So, you are William? Huh?" Raul asked in a low dangerous tone,

"Y-Yeah," William tried braving up,

"Listen you grey haired Lilliput, firstly my daughter isn't a Blue tower, secondly if you consider her a tower, you're a collapsing building in earthquake in front of her, a big tower, got me, you Lilliput?" Raul was seething evilly and his nose was oscillating in fury,

"G-Got it!" William said speechlessly. He looked at Ellie who was smiling ear to ear.

"And if you ever throw my bag pack in puddle-" Ellie warned,

"Then I will dig your grave in that puddle!" Raul bowled,

William's face was paled and he seemed to be on the verge of crying. Other kids stared at Raul in fear and confusion.

"What's going on here?" Ashlene showed up, "It's enough, Raul. Leave," Ashlene was clearly not happy about Raul scaring the little kid,

"Mom! When did you come?" Ellie blanched a little,

"William, are you okay?" Ashlene asked him softly,

"Excuse me, you're siding that guy instead of your daughter!" Raul shot,

"Yeah. Because you did it too much!" Ashlene shot back,

"I did too much? You're intervening!" Raul pushed Ellie back and faced Ashlene,

"I'm intervening? You're being insane!" Ashlene pushed William back and both the adults now were the ones who were nose to nose, glaring daggers. The scene turned hilarious when kids began siding up Ashlene and Raul, and cheering them for the glaring contest,

"Excuse me?" An elderly woman showed up,

The duo broke the stare, "Yes?"

"Are you parents of a kid here?"

"Yeah, why?" Raul asked rudely,

"I'm the vice-principal of this school. If you've issues, you can handle them out. This is a school arena, an educating arena, got me?" The lady asked curtly and coolly,

"I'm sorry," Ashlene bowed and she ushered Raul out of the campus. William was still horrified at what happened, "Excuse me grey haired old man, I've a class, so MOVE!" Ellie pushed William and made her way to the class,

William stood stupefied. He wasn't sure if Ellie's mom was really siding him or both her parents were trying to scare him; but he accepted the latter.

…

"What's your problem? Why did you came to Ellie's school and created a tantrum!" Ashlene shook her head angrily and confusedly,

"Because you don't understand your daughter! She was irritated and angry about that guy! Just like how YOU get irritated sometimes!" Raul shot back. They were currently standing in the corner of the cellar of the school and it was almost dark, but the fans were spinning and it wasn't very humid,

"I UNDERSTAND Ellie, very well. She's willful and stubborn and I wanted her to handle this calmly on her own. I wanted her to learn these things. It wasn't a big matter, William wasn't beating her!" Ashlene said with furious blue eyes,

Raul shook in anger and in the process his knee hit the side pole vaguely. He ignored, "So you're waiting till the time Ellie gets hit by William!" Raul protested,

"That wouldn't have happened anyway. William is a kid, a kid just like Ellie! Why are you shouting at me!" Ashlene shouted uncontrollably,

"I can ask you the same! You're so careless, Ash, seriously, you can never understand. You could have at least _told_ Ellie that you will scold William, she WOULD have been satisfied. She was expecting from you to say that, but you weren't siding her at all. It was rather as if William is your son!" Raul yelled,

"Shut the fuck up! What's your problem! Why are you arguing with me? I'm her mother and you're NOT her father!" Ashlene's word quieted Raul very finely. He stared straightly at Ashlene,

"Done. Are you done? Is there more regarding Ellie's father or our friendship or relationship you want to say anything more about?" Raul asked softly but the brokenness and…the disappointment was evident,

Ashlene was quiet as well. She herself was right now regretting why she said those words to him, she just wished if she could go back in time for briefly.

"Look, I didn't mean that-"

"I don't care what you mean or meant, Ash, but I accept what you said. If you think I'm NOT Ellie's father, then fine. It's the truth anyways. But YOU, really need to get Ellie's real father in case you are sponsoring your daughter because, Ellie really need her father. YOU'RE INSUFFICIENT."

"Raul…" Ashlene was finely hurt and she was dumbstruck,

"I'm sorry if that hurt you but I meant what I said and that's the truth. You can't handle Ellie forever alone. Julia doesn't agree with this. She says you can manage Ellie, but I don't accept this. I wanted to tell you from the start but I didn't because Julia would kill the shit out of me and you'd lose courage but sadly this is the truth. I'm not bothered if you accept my words or not," Raul said clearly and frankly straightaway,

"Ash," Raul paused, "I myself try that I remove that need for her father but sadly that would never cent percent work out, because I'm really not her dad. A-And, just these two things, Ellie will need her dad, not me, her real dad…And please, you will be a doing favor to me if you keep our conversation a secret. Please don't break this promise like last time. Julia won't forgive me." Raul walked away. He turned his head half towards shoulder, "She's my only family." He went away.

Ashlene stood lifeless leaning against the pole. The words of Raul reverberated in her head,

_Ellie will need her dad, not me, her real dad_

_Ellie will need her dad, not me, her real dad_

_I wanted to tell you from the start but I didn't because Julia would kill the shit out of me and you'd lose courage but sadly this is the truth_

_I'm not bothered if you accept my words or not_

Ashlene wept bitterly and kept a hand on her mouth and rendered her cries muted.

_I can't do this. I loved Ellie more than anyone. I'm working hard only for her. I wanted to give her a life in which she would never need her father! How can Raul say that! No… Ellie doesn't need her father. She needs me. I will try to be the best mom. I WILL try to become a better person._

Ashlene slowed down her cries and she breathed in heavily. She nodded to herself determining herself to become a less irritated and better person. She will pay more attention towards Ellie,

…

"Look if you try to tease me next time, I will bring dad here and you will be in that puddle in no time," Ellie warned him playfully,

"Look, blue pumpkin, your mom will be there to save me, so no worries," William threw his tongue and ran out. Ellie ran for him and they landed again in the playground,

Ellie was wishing if Raul would show up suddenly like in morning, then she spotted her mom, "Mom!" she yelled and William's eyes shone brightly and he tried spotting the brunette,

"Hey aunt! Your daughter is warning me!" William winked at the blunette and ran with miserable expression towards the brunette,

"No mom," Ellie said holding her mom's hand,

"William, Ellie is a good girl. Firstly don't wink at my daughter and secondly, if you ever tease her, I will bring her dad as well. You are a very spoilt brat, I saw that." Ashlene said calmly and took Ellie home.

…

Ashlene unlocked her desk and took out a napkin and kept on the table. After showering, she lied on her bed and Ellie went in for shower. Her books and a little bag were properly arranged. Ashlene herself wasn't this organized like how her daughter was.

Someone knocked her door, "Come in, Mischa,"

Raul opened the door and came in. Ashlene suddenly got up and stared at the standing person- Raul. She couldn't study him. She couldn't understand why he was here. His words suddenly came yelling in her mind and she was breathing in deep to prevent herself from crying. Her eyes were dewy-dropped. She looked away from him trying to distract herself and thinking how to escape from this situation.

"I've to cook," Ashlene said quickly as she walked past him,

Raul held her wrist firmly, "Mischa is cooking, already," He said in a tired voice,

Ashlene looked down and tried closing her eyes. She didn't want Raul to see her crying. She didn't even try escaping his grab,

She just shed tears and looked down, her eyes constantly seeing Raul's blue jeans and loose tee and the floor with lower desks a few inches away,

Raul sighed and lifted her head up. She still had her eyes tightly closed and her teary face was beating.

"Ash, I'm sorry. Please, don't mind me. I too want the best for Ellie," Raul explained,

"No, you're right. You were right, Raul," Ashlene said miserably,

"Please don't cry. I really don't like you crying. I'm sorry," Raul implored apologetically,

"I don't want to go back to him, please help me fulfill Ellie's need of her father," Ashlene said creakingly,

"Okay Ash, I will help you. But promise me, you will try to be better mother. And I will try to be a better dad too," Raul smiled. Ashlene nodded eagerly. Raul smiled and he softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

.

.

.

"Tyson granger, you won! You know that? Are you still awake? Did they tell you yet?" Hilary yelled on the phone,

"Yeah Hilary, they told me, though they scared me initially that it was a tie" Tyson said giving a glare to Daichi who grinned in response. The G-revs had come back to Japan and both Kai and Tyson were fine now, unlike how broken and ill they were after their respective battles.

"Are you not visiting me to let me give you congratulation?" Hilary asked with laughingly,

"Ohho, so_ I've_ to visit you. Huh? I thought you already booked a ticket here?" Tyson smiled as he tied his tie.

"Your phone is on speaker?"

"Yeah, why?" Tyson asked,

"Nothing, was just asking," Hilary said a little fidgety,

"Daichi's only in, say," Tyson said, eyeing Daichi shortly,

"Why is your phone on speaker, anyway?"

"Because I'm getting ready for work, I've to leave for Company quarters," Tyson sighed,

"Wow! That's awesome Tyson!" Hilary's voice enlightened,

"I know," Tyson laughed,

"You are going on work, to a company, as an advisor, that's just like a dream," Hilary said dreamily,

"I know," Tyson said softly. Hilary rather expected Tyson to blurt at her,

"Years changed us. Didn't they?" Hilary asked softly,

"Hmm," Tyson said a yes,

"Anyway, I couldn't believe myself I'm a Doctor now," Hilary said,

"Even I can't. I will never come to you in case I get ill," Tyson smirked,

"Yeah, I know. Wait, what?" Hilary squealed,

"Okay, bye for now. I'm getting late. A haste kiss on your forehead, mwah!" Tyson smiled and kept his phone silently in his pocket.

Hilary smiled on the other side. _Wish if Ryan would have ever said that to me…_

…

"Gramps, wish me luck," Tyson bowed,

"You are all good. Nine times world Champ, you've all my blessings," Gramps smiled. He was lying on the bed, looking paled and miserable,

"Gramps, we will go for check-up today. Okay?" Tyson asked concernedly,

"We'll see," Gramps turned to rest. Tyson blinked but he made his way towards his bike. A tear slipped on Grandpa's face.

.

.

.

"So, how was your day?" Margot asked Delia and Hilary as she entered the hostel room,

"Fine," Hilary yawned while Delia smiled,

"Hey, what's with you?" Margot asked in suppressed excitement to Delia. Delia's short black hair, till her shoulders were curled up naturally and she shrugged nonchalantly. Her grey eyes showed desperation and tiredness,

"You seemed tired," Hilary said friendly,

"Tired of everything," Delia marked and lied on her bed, placing an arm on her eyes,

"Hey, Nyhan is here!" Margot yelled,

Delia veered her head out of bed and looked out. Both the girls burst in laughter.

"You seriously got a serious crush on Nyhan?" Hilary asked,

"Yeah, any problem with you?" Delia said petulantly, _Is it only a ... crush?_

"Nah, we were wondering if you could survive this day without seeing him," Margot teased,

"Hmm," Delia put a sad smile and tiredly looked down,

"Hey…you okay?" Hilary ceased her chuckle and asked seriously,

"I wish so," Delia sighed,

"You can tell him Deles, whenever you feel so. It's alright," Margot said coolly, "Its nascent love, nascent feelings. They are fine,"

"You can confess," Hilary said in nostalgia, "You have the chance, still,"

"Yeah- wait- where are you taking this," Delia abruptly asked,

"Lucky girl," Hilary smiled,

"Hilary… please, don't be sad," Delia tried,

"It's nothing. I just wish if we both could have confessed together," Hilary laughed in satire, "Just wishing if Ryan was there, just like Nyhan," Hilary stared in the space,

"Hils, you think Nyhan is a good guy?" Delia asked in silent implore,

"Ryan's brother…Nyhan…just like him, no, a lot different. A little extrovert and lot affectious towards his brother, I really wish he'd get a good friend…just like you, Delia," Hilary smiled,

"You sure you are pretty fine with me confessing to Nyhan," Delia asked,

"Dude, I loved Ryan and I always will. Nyhan's just a remembrance of Ryan. Nyhan is all yours." Hilary rolled her eyes and patted Delia cheerfully though she tried smiling,

Hilary closed her eyes tightly, the tears building within her, and she was breathing in shaky silent sobs,

_I just wish Ryan, you to be here. Only if you could come and tell me 'Hilary I'm here, only for you. I came only for you. I know everyone declared me dead but I was missing you so I came for you.' I really miss you. I'm scared when I miss your presence. My heart craves just to hold you tightly and hug you in a tight embrace such that you never ever leave me again. My heart wishes that I NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN!_ Hilary was mentally sobbing and yelping in pain, _I just wish to look at you for as long as I wish for and let you fall asleep on my shoulder. I would never ever leave you. The times when you let me memorize the answer, when we had our best times driving on your bike. I will always miss your smiles; your words…Can never love anyone ever again._

* * *

**A/N:** Wuuh! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I know, Ashlene's part was a little serious here. But do let me tell your thoughts. There will be a Flashback as Part 2 after Chapter 35. You will love it. _And recommend me songs which I may add XD XD_. Just a tiny change, I said I will reveal about Ell's dad in Chapter 34, however it will be in Chapter 35 instead. Sorry for the delay. :'l

**_Thanks to Droplets of Blue rain, Guest, Scarlet witch of terra, Anime-junkie, Linvn for reviewing previously. Also, thanks to Acefan 1, Beybladetk, Shirayuki for adding the story to Favs list. :D Thanks so much, guys. That means a lot :'D_**

What you guys think about Nyhan and Delia? And what about Hilary... Whom do you think she will end up with? Any guesses, or will she be alone?

_COMMENTS!Guys!_

To Misty: Hey, I was listening "kya mujhe Pyaar hua" while proof-reading this. XD So I remembered you. ;'D

To Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing, ^_^ Yes, you will know soon about Ell's dad. Yep, even I think Nyhan's and Tyson's conversation was fine. I'm glad you commented on that part. Once again, thanks! :D


	34. Race, pizzas, poetry

**Chapter 33: Race, pizzas, poetry.**

"Are you two going for walk?" Julia asked as she spotted her brother and the blue-eyed young female wearing their foot wears,

"Yeah, just thought of freshening up," Raul smiled,

"Have good time then," Julia smiled,

"Thanks," Ashlene pushed a tress of her hair behind her ear. Julia noticed her brother's brief blush at Ashlene's vivacious unconscious actions,

"Raul, you could ask me too sometimes for walks," Julia grinned playfully,

"Sure, why not? So that all my tiredness would multiply in the walk instead of relieving me," Raul mocked,

"Ohho, so you mean Ashlene relieves your tiredness and I multiply?" Julia asked in sarcastic surprise,

"Oh really?" Ashlene asked mundanely,

"Julia, stop being the prick," Raul warned, a little scared that Ashlene would actually pay attention to their conversation,

Raul hastily strode out and Ashlene followed him and was checking her phone as they climbed towards the main gate.

"Have good time, Ashlene," Mischa waved at them,

"Thanks Mischa," Raul smiled,

…

"Let's eat ice-cream today. What do you say?" Raul asked,

"Sure, but I'll pay," Ashlene warned cheerily,

"No way!"

"Yes way," Ashlene bet him playfully,

"Okay, only on one condition." Raul said as he thought,

"What?"

"Catch me if you can!" Raul ran in whimsy way,

Ashlene immediately ran after him and smirked in full attempt to catch him in the possibly the largest park.

"Just one minute more or you're out!" Raul yelled breathlessly,

Ashlene ran faster as she panted and huffed.

"Time up!" Raul stopped running and the moment he did, he tripped powerfully on the ground as Ashlene continued her inertia to catch him and she crashed against him and they fell. Ashlene's head crashed against Raul's shoulder and she winced,

"Ouch," Raul cringed,

Ashlene stared at him in embarrassment and Raul did the same before she quickly got up, trying to reduce the intensity of her redness of cheeks.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop," Ashlene said nervously,

"Yeah, you tripped," Raul said in the same tone and they tried distracting themselves.

"C'mon, let's eat ice-cream," Raul broke the silence,

"Sure," Ashlene smiled with a sweatdrop,

"I will pay," Raul said playfully,

"O-Okay," Ashlene sighed, she was really not interested in another catch-him-match,

.

.

.

"How was your day, Tyson?" Daichi asked as he continued finishing the last pieces of his meals,

"It wasn't the first day. It's almost half a month now." Tyson shrugged as he kept his shoes in the shoe-stand. Kai stared at his shoes secretly, noticing how obviously expensive and modernized they were.

"Tasty food it was, thanks Ray," Daichi said as he ran out for an awaited match against Max.

Tyson looked at the table which had sparse remnants of food, clearly showing Ray didn't bother to save some amount of food for him.

"Where's Gramps?'' Tyson asked,

"He just had his meal. He's sleeping," Ray said as he cleaned the table, attempting to clear the table clean,

Tyson went to his room as he nodded to himself. He loosened his tied and sighed and sat with a thud on his fluffy bed.

"I'm tired, Dragoon," He whispered seeming physically drained off,

He changed his shirt and wore comfortable tracts and loose Tee. He'd received a handsome amount as starter before he joined and he was quite happy with it. He didn't say it to anyone yet, except Hilary who seemed much contended with him.

He was planning to do some shopping but he'd get tired daily returning at home at six in evening and having some sleep and preparing his own meals most of the times, because clearly nobody bothered to prepare or at least spare some food for him, and seeing Ray was responsible for this, the guy wasn't clearly interested in saving any food for Tyson in his own house, Tyson was a little furious but he never expressed in front of him or anyone, especially Grandpa. He was planning to do it this weekend.

A sudden idea clicked on his mind. He grinned ear to ear as he was determined to try it. He climbed downstairs and sat in the living room and browsed his old phone. Ray was sipping his coffee, Kai was lying down on the couch, having a light time, Max and Daichi were battling outside and Kenny was watching some movie show,

Tyson picked the call, "Of course, it's right here in the seventh lane, house no. 3218." Tyson said purposefully louder such that it was audible,

"Have you invited someone?" Kenny asked. Tyson didn't respond seeming to be much busy clicking some buttons on his phone.

"Not really,'' Tyson answered a little lately, "Are you interested in eating a cheese pizza?" Tyson asked,

"No, I just had a heavy dinner. I'm okay, thanks though." Kenny said,

"Cheese pizza! I'm all for it!"Daichi came hopping in and launching at Tyson,

"Y-Yeah sure Daichi will you please make an effort to climb down from me?" Tyson said as an anime vein appeared on his head,

"Fine! Five medium sized cheese pizzas!" Tyson roared as he typed quickly,

The delivery boy arrived quickly and they ate like they were famished- gobbling and guzzling the pizzas, eating from each other's hands and mouths. Ray and Kai stared at them in amazement, bewildered.

"Five more pizzas!" Tyson yelled again and the delivery guy came again in panic and hurry.

They guzzled up thirty pizzas and the boxes piled up like a heap. "God, what a dinner it was. The best dinner ever," Tyson said with a satisfied tipsy groan as he and Daichi thumped on the floor,

Ray looked in vain. He was embarrassed.

"Thanks buddy," Daichi said tipsily, "…for the treat,"

"You want more?" Tyson asked,

"Next time," Daichi said, his stomach looking like a smoothly rounded watermelon,

"Sure," Tyson laughed,

"How much did it cost?" Daichi asked,

"Just 1800 yens," Tyson said with a huge grin,

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Daichi asked with wide eyes,

"Yeah,"

"How did you afford?" Daichi asked stupefied,

"I can afford anything now, Daichi," Tyson laughed in a teasing mock,

"Wow," Daichi's eyes shone in amazement,

"And I can have awesome dinners daily, more awesome and expensive than this and I won't be bothered to share with you if you ever piss me," Tyson said jokingly to Daichi but he meant it and Ray got the hint. Ray looked miffed and given a slap.

…

Ray himself was tired after cooking and cleaning the house. He pretended to yawn and left the room. Kai had joined a new job as well. He vaguely earned something but he had to make an attempt. He was currently in Marketing and Sales and wondered if he'd ever get a finer job than that. His many attempts were in vain and they disdained him many times. When he got offer here, he immediately accepted. Again, why Tyson should get the best of jobs here too? He used to consider him in derision when he did repeats in his course but he made through it anyway. So yep, he deserved it because of his consistency. Ray was working as a Digital Copyrighter right now after doing MA in English. He barely earned from it but still, he was the first to start doing something followed by Tyson and Kai. Max joined as an accountant a week back after Tyson did. The guys were now all busy in their jobs and days and they were doing something other than blading,

…

"Tyson, I'm fine here, you say,"

"I'm cool too. Just getting tired daily after returning home," Tyson smiled, as he pressed the hot iron on his white shirt, his earphones plugged in his ears as he spoke to the person on the other line,

"Hey, that's nice you got this fine job, you'd be grateful about it. Lucky guy. Look at me, I'm still running the orphanage,"

"Hey Nyhan, you need any help. I can help you join in my company," Tyson said cheerfully,

"Sure, you may give a try. A job for an accountant will be fine. I've few backblocks, so it might be hard for you," Nyhan said sheepishly,

"You do?" Tyson asked in smirk.

"Y-yeah, apparently I do." Nyhan said a little embarrassedly,

"Hey, its fine, I will try for accountant. I don't have any hold here, obviously. I joined in freshly, and of course, they put so many problems before me as if they are testing my skills,'' Tyson sighed,

"Yeah, they do that," Nyhan said mundanely,

"I've to show them my plans, advises and better options and explain them till they are satisfied" Tyson said with scowl on his face,

"But you're just an advisor and it wouldn't be that tiring. Would it be?" Nyhan asked seeming a little curious,

"Yeah, but still, it IS tiring. Might be the work will curtail with time. But I don't have to move anywhere from my cabin. Its damn chilled there with a 24 hours on like AC and I get goosebumps sitting there for fucking 8 hours and getting cases for advises and plans making," Tyson explained as he finished ironing his shirts and he hung them on hangers and placed them in his wardrobe,

"Yeah," Nyhan rolled his eyes. "It's like a dream, getting a comfortable job which gives you a starter and rich salary. Nyhan sighed, "Okay then, see you,"

"Yeah, bye," Tyson smiled and the line disconnected. The song resumed on his phone on full volume and he hummed in his masculine charm as he took out his blade and kept on the desk.

**Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)**  
**I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)**  
**Before I'm someone you leave behind**  
**I'll break your heart so you don't break mine**  
**Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)**  
**I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)**  
**Even if I'm not here to stay**  
**I still want your heart**

"Well, here I'm done; time to sleep now," Tyson thumped on his bed after switching off his lights and keeping his alarm for seven.

.

.

.

_Seasons changed, you went away, _

_Ignored, nothing left to say,_

_Away from home, you've all I've ever known,_

_Never explained, ignored your groans,_

_Separated, fooled and cheated by our own,_

_Strongest relations blown,_

_Missing you through the darkest hours,_

_Sinking deep under covers,_

_For now, I will be quiet,_

_I will pretend to be fine, won't fight,_

_For now, I will try to forget you,_

_I will distract myself, will think something new,_

_This life is meaninglessly drifted,_

_Moving ahead, memories shifted,_

_Tears sweeping secretly lighter,_

_All the wishes slowly fired,_

_Still miss you, will miss you,_

_You're unforgettable._

Ashlene stared blankly at the ceiling, leaning against her chairs' back rest. The slim body of pen rolled under her lower lips and chin. She blinked as she realized that she'd penned down her thoughts in probably in another book. She veered up and checked. It was her working rough notes.

**No, I don't wanna miss you anymore**  
**If I could just admit what I'm asking for**  
**Forget it all right now, right now**  
**If I could, you know I would**

_Very well. _

"Now what am I becoming? A poet?" She rolled her blue eyes and chuckled to herself,

**And now I've got a fear of falling**  
**I'll be alone**  
**But in my head I hear you calling**  
**Don't let me go**

"Ash, you're in for dinner?" Julia asked as she peered through the door,

"Coming," Ashlene replied in a monotonous tone,

_What should I do? _She sighed as she was pestered with few thoughts. She was quite puzzled what she was supposed to do as per what was happening since recently. She was frozen to insanity when she received a brief tryst by Raul a few days back and that running race scene in which she clearly and badly tripped. Normally, she'd have ignored and never ponder about it. She considered Raul as a friend but ever since that day when he clearly expressed how Ellie needed her dad, Ashlene was quiet perturbed. She suddenly remembered that her birthday was coming. She will be turning 25 this month. She was planning to do something.

There was this one thought in her mind which she tried kicking but it seemed the only way, and the more she thought, the more she missed her old boyfriend. She'd one thing on her mind- propose Raul on her birthday.

It wasn't that she was staring to fall for him, but she did fell that they would understand much better and Ellie as well and it'd be beneficial for Ellie. She mentally slapped herself for being selfish but she knew it was the only best way. She was still not intending to go back to _him_, and tell him everything, that yeah, 'Dude, you've a five years old daughter and she's currently bothered about a guy named William,'

No, that wasn't quite an idea. _Damn, why everything had to be so complicated. _

Ellie hopped on her bed and lied, seeming tired after playing with her huge teddy bear.

Ashlene smiled _The way she smiles, grins and that deep blue navy hair, it's just as if she's the major source for his remembrance to me. Why did I leave you, dude?_

**I could drink you off, **

**forget you're wrong **

**But nothing numbs the pain I could recommit, ****forget your lips**

**But no one feels the same **

**Can't erase the scars, erase the heart**

** I know it's forever changed I could learn to love, **

**Could learn to trust But no one keeps me sane **

Ashlene shook her head nostalgically and sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** God, I need to take a break and edit a few chapters ahead, and insert few songs as well, and other changes also. *sighs heavily*. I need a break, I should have thought and done things before. :(

Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, **Linvn, Stark02, Anime junkie, Gucci, Guest, Droplets of blue rain and Scarlet witch of Terra.** Also thanks to **TwilightUniverse018, Ezabella, Blue lightning** of the night for reviewing to the old chapters. ^_^ That definitely meant a lot to me and made me smile. :D

Reply to Gucci: Gucci... what a cute name! ^_~ Thanks for reading and reviewing, dear. ^_^

Reply to Guest: Thanks soo much. Grandpa won't die, don't worry. HE is sick but still, he will be okay. Regarding Hilary being with Kai, I know many of you thought that, nothing could be said for now; but there is a big surprise a lot ahead waiting, so you will see! And I personally feel that you will like it ^_~

Okay, see you everyone in next chapter, where there is short breakdown of a unfolded huge past, just to reveal that detail of Ellie's dad. Stay tuned, kind readers! ^_~


	35. Declined Proposals

**Chapter 34: Declined Proposals…**

_**The most awaited chapter.~**_

**Year 2021~**

Days passed and Tyson received his first earning which he handed all to his Gramps. The moment was sweet and emotional. Tyson knocked at the door and bought hot chicken soup for him. Gramps got up and devoured it all. Tyson held Gramps' hand and softly caressed it,

"I've something to give to you," he said as he looked at the old grey eyes,

He handed an envelope in his Gramp's hands and gave a warm smile. Grandpa opened the envelope and his eyes widened and gradually filled with joyous tears.

"T-Tyson," Gramps mumbled, "You've earned this?"

"Yeah, grandpa," Tyson gave a sigh,

"You're the most wonderful Grandson of this world," Gramps kissed him meaningfully on forehead.

"How much do you need?" Gramps asked,

"Nothing," Tyson said casually,

"Tell me,"

"Might be five thousand," Tyson said carefully.

"Keep them with you and deposit rest in your bank accountant,"

"Grandpa!" Tyson said bewildered,

"I told you. Now just do it. I'm just glad that you thought about me and gave all to me," Grandpa said softly, "You care about me, indeed. I always thought if you would ever give me your earnings or keep it all for yourself. I don't need this money but your kind thoughts and you've shown that you've got them,"

"But-"

"No buts, keep them all for yourself." Grandpa gave a hidden grin,

"And why?" Tyson rolled his eyes,

"You will need for your marriage," Grandpa joked. Tyson jumped out of his skin and breathed in.

"Grandpa, why to hop up to there. Marriage?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Grandpa shut then, but Tyson definitely understood that there was something that Grandpa really wanted to ask but he was just not doing it.

…

Tyson's life was like shifted from rags to riches. He replaced his old shirts with brand new cool ones, all quite expensive, of course. Daichi was almost like murderous to get them all for him as well. Though Tyson made efforts to do shopping for Daichi as well, the little kid was never satiated. Daichi always wished if he'd all those what Tyson had. Because Tyson spend opulently on himself; with all those perfect shirts, T-shirts and those damn sexy jeans and smart shoes, everyone looked a little envious. However Tyson wasn't entirely aware of this. He was happy with his life wearing all those daily and sauntering confidently to his company. On the top of that, he'd the nerve despite grandpa's warning not to waste his money, he bought a new iPhone. Everyone was staggered when they came to know that Tyson had spent one month's salary in buying one phone, that damn phone and that damn, damn huge salary. Tyson felt sheepish when Max made remarks that he was becoming posh and spending too much lavishly but he wasn't bothered. He felt happy by doing so and he cared for his happiness.

A month later, as much to his pleasure, Grandpa announced that they were celebrating his 23rd birthday this August. Tyson was a little surprised that Grandpa remembered, because they really never got a chance to celebrate his birthday properly. It always coincided with Grandpa's illness or everyone's crowded packed schedule, including his own or sometimes the tournament came in the way. But this time, Grandpa was a little better. That day, Tyson took him to hospital for checkup and they said that grandpa was finely recovering. His intense coughs were curtailing as well, and became less frequent to add.

Prior to his birthday, few weeks back, Tyson spend his earning on renovating his room and Grandpa's. He replaced his old desk with new ones and had his wardrobes somewhat properly repaired and modified its outlook with a better pattern. He bought a new watch for himself and Daichi once when they visited a mall on weak-end to have a dinner treat. It was either Max or Daichi he went out with, or bought something for, but more often Daichi and Max seem to be on fine distancing. Tyson just knew it but he was a little impervious and busier. He often stayed up late night putting his mind in suggestive themes and management ideas. But there WAS a change in his life this year, he wasn't bothered about his title, he got busy in his job and earning, he barely cared about what his friends were doing and thinking. He didn't care when Ray didn't save any food for him, he'd instead order something and guzzle till his tummy was full with, along with Daichi, so Ray's attempt of torment was all futile. He faced no insults from Kai, he'd his own comfortable bike and he was planning to take a car as well in near future, if Grandpa permits him. Hilary's internship's was halfway done and she promised that she will definitely come on his birthday. Tyson got the hint that she might probably coming with a gift too. Tyson somehow pitied Hilary for her loss- Ryan. Tyson was sure that she liked him, just not liked him, but yeah…err, it was obviously more than that and she mustn't have pictured in her wildest dreams that he would leave her permanently and abruptly like this. He himself wasn't sure what he wanted to do in future.

Grandpa was nagging him quite times for his marriage or his love interests, if any. Tyson just laughed ignorantly and avoided the topic on purpose. He seriously didn't have anyone on mind. If only he would get back his old girlfriend, he'd be the happiest person on the planet. He wonders what she's currently doing. As far as he remembers perfectly, she was in first year of MBBS when he met her and it was a long story. He wouldn't deny that he doesn't miss her, though.

**I try to stay occupied**  
**I try to put you all the side**  
**I try and try and try and try**  
**Still it's no use**  
**Don't know what's going with me**  
**But I am knowing it's hurting me**  
**I need your love to send me free**  
**Listen to me**

Again, Tyson was asked about his opinions if any about his marriage. He was turning 23 this August and he was young enough to GET married. Tyson lost his temper this time and he rudely left the room leaving a shocked Grandpa for his attitude. Past this few years, Tyson hasn't been rude or disrespectful towards Grandpa. He was always polite and gentle.

Later that evening, he regretted for his behavior. He spent the whole day since afternoon in front of the Koi pond pondering how he should solve this problem. He was perplexed and tired. He was absolutely convinced with his life this time and he was fine even though he still didn't have the best people around. He had a fine job and time to distract himself and he was at least not aimlessly wandering or drifting in his life anymore. There was some new ambition, something worthy to pursue for. But as he noticed through the day, Grandpa was very much disappointed in him. Tyson was not happy; he utterly felt dismayed for what he did and made his Grandpa feel. He sighed and dialed Hilary.

"Hey Hilary," Tyson said with slight hesitation,

Hilary raised an eyebrow on the other line, "What's wrong?" she asked as she sensed his hesitation,

"Nothing," he said blatantly,

"So," Hilary pursued,

"What were you doing?" he asked trying to lead the conversation,

"I was just resting after a whole crowd of patients cleared few minutes back," she strenuously stretched her arms with a zestful yawn,

"Oh, must have been tired then," he guessed,

"Yep, how's your job going?" she asked,

"Good," he briefly said,

"Hmm… so, how's Gramps and others," Hilary somehow found this conversation boring and little suspicious,

"Not fine, honestly," Tyson said sharply in a low tone,

"What?" Hilary shook her head,

"And I thought my life was getting better," He laughed, "And now, Gramps suddenly asks about my love interest and for…" he paused,

"For what?" Hilary asked cautiously,

"Marriage," Tyson complete without hesitation, but he could feel the horror inside him,

"Are you serious?" Hilary sounded hysteric,

"You think I'm joking," he rolled his eyes,

"No…but what did you say?" she asked,

"I tried ignoring his question, but when he started pestering me constantly, I-I just walked out rudely," Tyson sighed,

"Are you crazy? You know he is sick," Hilary scolded nervously,

"And you know, I've no interest in marrying!" Tyson shot,

"B-But, he wants you to…"

"No! Hilary you've no right in this," Tyson said fuming up, but a sudden thought quieted him, "I'm sorry," he said immediately,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hilary sounded really puzzled,

"Hils…look, I wanted to say you something, but you said me that you're coming on my birthday. Can you come before it, I really want to tell you something," Tyson's tone was filled with implore and slight fear,

"What is it?'' Hilary was curious and she really was,

"I can't say you on the phone, I want you to see you when I say you," he said in edgy,

"Tyson,'' Hilary said softly, "I think I know what you want to say," Hilary said slightly frantically,

"No, you don't," Tyson gulped,

"I think I know, you tell me anyway," Hilary urged,

"I will tell you, definitely, but not now," he sighed in defeat,

"I'm all in ears, tell," she urged gently,

Tyson paused his breath for some time, he wasn't sure where this was going and what he exactly was feeling; but one thing he was sure after this tiny introspection was that he didn't want his Grandpa to be upset with him at any cost. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Marry me," he breathed out the words in horror,

Hilary wasn't stricken, she had the idea during their conversation that he would ask this to her but she wasn't confirmed.

"Why…" she asked firmly,

"Because-"he paused again, "I don't know to be honest with you, but-"he paused again,

"I know your feelings well," Hilary said politely,

The blunette paused in slight agitation and grunted but he summoned to calm down his nerves. He breathed in gently and sighed,

"Look, "he sounded straightforward and honest, "I will tell you this- I don't love you, and you'll remain my one true friend who was always by my side most of the times. I will always help you and console you. I will be true to you no matter what. I didn't love you, never. You're a friend to me. I know you too well, Hils, and you too knew me too well." He thought for a second, "I don't think there will be someone better for me and for my damn shit mindset to handle someone else as my life partner," He paused to hear her response,

"So _that's why_ you're proposing me, huh?" Hilary shot, gulping down calmly all her overflowing fury,

"Apparently, you're right. But I'm not forcing you-"

"And you can't force me either!" she shot angrily,

"Look, you don't have to be all angry. This is your life and I'd have never asked you if Ryan was there, Never," He mentioned,

"Yeah, of course. You'd never even think of it," she said in sarcastic mundane,

"Hey-" Tyson protested

"But Tyson, you actually don't love me and trust me I'm fine with it, no issues, hell obviously, but I loved Ryan, I loved someone just like you loved someone!" She said little louder,

"Hilary I'm not here to fight to with you, damn your thoughts!" Tyson protested. He had safely walked down to the other side of road from his walk and was now in a cellar of a large building.

"Damn _your _thoughts!" she fired, "You can't ask me, how can you," she was puzzled,

"I'm sorry that I asked you," He sounded sarcastic and defeated, "I'm sorry that I asked you, I'm sorry that I thought we could improve our lives by getting each other." His voice was rising and his frustration was amplifying, "I'm sorry that I thought that after marrying me, you could carry on after Ryan's gone and I CAN CARRY ON AFTER ASHLENE LEFT ME SO RUDELY AND CLUELESSLY!" Tyson hung the phone.

**Not a single day goes by**  
**Show me what is through my mind**  
**I know somebody I can't deny**  
**I'm still missing you (I'm still missing you)**  
**And I'm torn cause I'm hella frustrated**  
**I know we have the special baby**  
**But now the fact that you gone for good**  
**And I don't know what to do**

.

.

.

A large cake was placed on the central huge table, candles lighted, chandeliers glowing brightly above the blue eyed birthday girl. Ashlene was quite nervous despite everyone applauding for her to cut the cake. She smiled, her infectious smile beaming through her light makeover.

She cut the cake and the applauses came to a progressive halt. She picked the first piece and brought it near Ellie's mouth where her daughter bit with joy, than she forwarded to Julia and Raul. Zane and Fred were there too. They smiled and she passed on the cake. The party was a small one since she didn't want too many people to come. Just Zane and Fred being the closest, thus included.

"Sweet 26, Ashie," Julia said sweetly,

"Ashie?" Ashlene asked with a light chuckle, "Sweet name, though,"

"If there is anything that shouldn't be minded today, is getting a little tipsy and sober," Ashlene said with mischief,

"Yeah, sober, Ash. SOBER!" Julia said emphatically,

"I know, okay. And before that we get to any of it, I've something to do," Ashlene said seriously,

"And what is it?" Julia asked,

"Will tell you later, where is Raul by the way?" She looked around inspecting,

"Might be in the balcony," Julia said unsurely.

"Oh yeah, got him," Ashlene immediately spotted him, "Will talk to you later," Ashlene trotted towards the large balcony,

…

"And I got you!" Ashlene squealed in surprise in Raul's ears,

"Woah!" Raul jumped out of his skin and turned around, "So, what's the big deal?" he asked almost impulsively,

"Nothing, was just thinking about you since some time," she smiled lightly,

"Oh, really?" he asked with nervousness and curiosity,

"Hmm…err, yeah," Ashlene said hesitantly, "Look, firstly don't jump to conclusions,"

"What type of conclusions to your attempt?" The dual haired guy asked calmly,

"Something which I've been thinking for some time and I'm not sure if you will accept it or will like it, sorry," she said in a huffed tone out of exhausting her own thoughts,

"I'm all in ears, just say," Calmness on his face behind his curiosity was evident,

"Well, honestly, I'm sure this is most selfish thing I'm asking to you and I myself doesn't fit for this," she paused but there was a waiting, "Raul…will you marry me?" she asked in a low tone with a relieved sigh that she finally said,

Raul was stunned, he stood unnerved and frozen. This was new and he never expected her to ask him, that is propose him basically,

"Why?" he asked horrifically,

"I knew you'd ask. I'm sorry for being selfish. I don't even love you and I know you don't feel that way about me; you've rights on your life, to love, to marry and on… But-" Ashlene paused clearly thinking what she wanted to say,

"I know, you want a dad for Ellie, that's it. I know you don't love me," Raul said with suppressed anger,

"Raul, please," Ashlene gulped,

"Look Ash, we've been friends for quite long time, probably not the best ones, but the close ones. And to be honest again, you, like a girl you're, close to me, and Julia and all…I've felt attracted to you, I admit, few times, but that doesn't mean I love you, and even if Ellie was never there or her dad, I wouldn't have said you that I love you because I don't. Because hell dude! I literally don't. You stay with a cool guy or a cute girl and if you're fine with your sexuality, you're bound to get attracted but that isn't love. And clearly Ash, even though I know it pricks strangely, I have no feelings for you. I can't marry you, sorry," Raul said it in a fine admit,

"You can't do this favor to me…" Ashlene was being frustrated and angered,

"No, I can't. I will confess someone to whom I've actually fallen for and will marry her if she's fine with it. You're not her, Ash," Raul said calmly,

"Fine, Raul, its fine. It seems I'm done asking you, but thanks, I will have to find another way to protect Ellie," Ashlene's eyes almost dotted with tears and she gulped in continually,

"Sorry Ash, I'm really sorry but I can't do this, and in my opinion, you have to move on," Raul added,

"How should I?" she whined,

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry," Raul said in slight jittery,

"I guess we're done. Everyone are selfish, me, you, everyone. I want you because I care for Ellie because she's my daughter and you care for yourself. Everyone is selfish!" she almost yelled,

"I'm NOT selfish, Ash. I make sacrifices but I'm angered by the fact that you truly didn't bother thinking of my choices or interest," Raul shot, "If I or Julia were selfish, we would have never taken you on that rainy day from that park where you went unconscious lying there in misery while you were pregnant," Raul shot,

"Exactly, I shouldn't have been a burden on you guys, I should have shamelessly gone back to her father. I should have blatantly gone back to Tyson! I should have told him that he has a daughter on way and he could take it after she arrives, and then I should have left him and lived on my own. I shouldn't have taken Ellie from Tyson, I shouldn't had," Ashlene said in low tone and shaking in anger to herself, "I cheated Tyson too, I hid about Ellie from him," she slumped down and looked defeated,

**I don't wanna go, think I'll make it worse**  
**Everything I know brings me back to us**  
**I don't wanna go, we've been here before**  
**Everywhere I go leads me back to you**  
**I don't wanna go, think I'll make it worse**

"I'm sorry, I'm wrong here, Raul, not you. It's the truth. Thanks for whatever you've done for me, its more than what I deserved, I'm so tired, so tired, just wanna go home, back to mom, back to where I belonged," she said clearly defeated and lost hopes,

"You belong here too, Ash, it's not that you're a burden. We will always care for you, sorry that I couldn't help you this time," Raul said really worried,

"It's fine. Can't believe that despite all these years, I miss Tyson, I still miss him so badly," Tears flowed rapidly through her cheeks and she hung her head down, "Maybe I'm all at fault. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him; wasn't good enough for him that he chose someone else over me," she gave a nostalgic sad smile as the words left her mouth.

**You said, "Forever, " and I almost bought it**  
**I miss fighting in your old apartment**  
**Breaking dishes when you're disappointed**  
**I still love you, I promise**  
**Nothing happened in the way I wanted**  
**Every corner of this house is haunted**  
**And I know you said that we're not talking**  
**But I miss you, I'm sorry**

* * *

**A/N: **The curtains has been pushed apart and the truth has been revealed. So...how did it feel like to know that Tyson and Ashlene were once together? *smirks*. Yes, Ellie is definitely their creation, Tyson's daughter. And as for those who previously doubted that Amelia and Ashlene are the same persons or not, yes, they are the same person. Ashlene's full name is Ashlene Reynolds, but Tyson had given her a new name also, as Amelia. Because the word 'Amelia' means defender. And Tyson considered her as his defender.

The next chapter is a in-detail-Flashback of Tyson/Ashlene starting from year 2014, the year G revs has defeated Brooklyn. You might recollect and relate from what Ashlene said as her past story to Raul and Julia when they first time brought her home in Chapter 2.

I heartily thanks to **Linvn** for her absolutely stunning guesses in the reviews throughout the story from the start till we reached this epic chapter.

Also thanks to Scarlet Witch of Terra, droplets of blue rain, Stark02, Anime junkie and Guest for reviewing!

Reply to Guest: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^. So how was this chapter? :*

**Review PEOPLE! PLEASE!**


	36. Flashback Part 2

**Flashback- Part 2.  
A/N: It contains three POVs: **_**Tyson's**_**, ****Ash's**** and Normal**.

* * *

**Year -2014.**

* * *

**I've** seen him today.

I was working in Anatomy department with Fred. I was so much preoccupied in my work that I even didn't bother to tie my long brunette hair and they were open, swaying freely. Nobody minded. I was shifted to OP department briefly due to overload of cases for a short period.

I was totally furious at this sudden shifting. I guess it was because I was new here.

Fred was like, "It's not even your duty. It's just random walking to somewhere else, calm down, Ash."

My reaction was a speechless sigh and a brief nod. This was the first step towards this big change in the history of my life.

I still regret that I went there. I could have bunked, no one would have noticed me; I wouldn't have met him. Yes, this guy named Tyson Granger is incredibly, undeniable and unfalteringly drop-dead gorgeous with that ocean deep brown pools, and stunning features. Oh god, I'm sighing so breathless, what influence I've been casted. Gosh, I'm so dead over him…

He came with his friend for having his sores and scars bandaged. Isn't it so funny that in this huge university where there are hundreds of guys I see daily and know them well than this Tyson, I've to fall in love with a patient at first sight? Amazing, isn't it?

I'm looking ahead meeting him next time even more. Don't have the briefest idea of where and when and how but I'm damn sure that it would be sudden and exciting. Just hope I don't start florid flushing.

Sakai told me to get her a new pair of earphones for her on the way back to home. I'm counting the number of times she has destroyed her earphones. There is probably no end to it, definitely.  
.

.

.  
**Ashlene** broke from the chain of her thoughts as she heard the mild clapping of thunders radiating from the sky. The clobbering sound made her heart flinch a little. She hesitantly gulped and sighed. She began running quickly as the downpour was commencing to intensify. Her feet were perpetually freezing and she finally reached a nearby store. She was standing under its shed, her arms folded on sides opposite to each. She wished if someone would come in a car and take her home safely. She craved nothing but warmth of her room and a hot coffee the right moment.

"Coffee?"

Someone asked her and she suddenly looked at the person standing next to her. She glanced at the coffee that was held and couldn't help but drool at the refreshing sight.

"Sure, if that is completely fine with you?"

"Oh yeah," Hilary smiled.

"I'm Ashlene, you can call me Ash," Ashlene chuckled,

"Hilary, Hils for short," Hilary sipped her coffee in etiquette.

"Nice name." Ashlene smiled, "I was returning from my college and the rain started out of blue so sudden,"

"Yeah. The four o'clock rains are so infrequent in Japan. Didn't tipped it either." Hilary gave a mused look,

"Anyways, thanks for the coffee. You're really an angel, Hilary,"

"Oh, mention not," Hilary placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to hurry if I don't want to get drenched from head to toe," Ashlene laughed nervously,

"Yeah, me too. We better hurry up,"

"Yup," Ashlene turned to rush to opposite side and while, as Hilary was about to dart across, a bike trotted right in front of her with a seething expression.

"Argh, stop staring at me and get on my bike now! Quick, you witch!" Hilary blanched as Tyson was so sudden in his demeanor and his words so terse.

"Argh! You scared the daylight outta me! Is this the way to drive Tyson!" Hilary shouted, "Reckless idiot!"

Ashlene witnessed the scene and she stopped dead in her tracts staring at the very person she was craving since yesterday. It indeed was a miracle.

"Get on NOW or else come darting till you're drenched!" Tyson fumed and clenched his hands on the handle bar.

"I know, you're the most inflated egoistic person I've ever seen in my life!" Hilary simmered with a sarcastic smile. Ashlene smiled hysterically and chuckled mentally. Tyson was cursing for being here and waste time arguing with Hilary. He briefly glanced at Ashlene who was so in depth staring at him. Tyson was a little perplexed but the moment was a second lasting. His bike drove past her and she kept on watching until his red jacket or him, was no more in view. She felt heavy at heart as she couldn't even talk to him.  
.

.

.

**Might** be that Tyson and Hilary are already dating or something. And me? With Tyson Granger? No chance, Ash. Forget it. He's all your in just fantasies.

.

.

.

_**I **_noticed the scars that were still visible on my face and few on my already calloused hands. I remember very clearly that those very quiet deep at the start, but I'm grateful that these are fading away. After the battle with Brooklyn, I wasn't completely vividly boisterous or energetic.

I needed a break and a big break, from almost everything.

Brooklyn returned. He was revived and his dark self-seemed somewhere to be off or sealed. I am contended that I helped him in some way, but if I've been able to win that battle it was because of every one of us starting from my own teammates.

Last week, I visited hospital, more precisely a Medical University, with Max and got myself badged. I wasn't even concentrating because Max kept me busy with his never ending jokes and comments on how flirtious the nurses were looking. I don't agree. Not at all. I was just busy laughing out at his statements.

Starting from today, I'm completely drenched because of this GREAT WITCH of our eighth grade who has now completed her 12th and…she is leaving Japan in few weeks. I feel bad for her. I'll miss her. I guess. I mean I didn't even get time properly to clear and settle ours scores.

I mean, y-yeah, I agree that I've tortured her at times with my habits and my terse and snide remarks at times. Fuck, how will I forgive myself ever?

Well… I guess I should go once more to that hospital or say University to get my check-up. I'm tired here in this never ending summer. Well, a mild shower today was a pleasant surprise. Thanks Heavens!

.

**Tyson** and Max again went to for a regular check-up or more for say, a time pass.

"Hilary, what are you doing here?" Max asked as he led Tyson in Doctor's cabin.

"Hey Max, I've come here to get a check-up. Anyway, I'm leaving in few weeks," Tyson looked as Hilary said with slight sadness on her face behind her current facade of normalcy, "Much to certain blader's huge happiness and relief," she completed her statement snidely eyeing Tyson.

"Huh?' Tyson gaped, "I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding anyway," Hilary said tiredly. She actually didn't mean it anyway but she was scared of missing everyone and everything. Leaving Japan wasn't a piece of cake even if it was.

"Hey, you'll be okay," Max reassured. Tyson glanced at her once before entering in the cabin.

"You know what Max, I'm actually a little tensed, no, not little; hugely tensed up, say a hundred times I've ever been. I know, Margot and Delia are there with me too and I'm finally going there and it's like a dream come true for thousands of students who couldn't afford this and it remains caged in their confined dreams but still, this is a huge change ya now.." Hilary mumbled,

"I know Hilary… I can understand. I've felt the same way when I left my mom and joined Bladebreakers. It was pretty hard at the start though nobody knows it but I quickly adjusted. You know the rest of the story." Max sighed, "I am sure you'll be fine within few weeks there. Just pray that the people around aren't snappy…but amiable," Max chuckled at the last part.

"Thanks Maxie…" Hilary smiled.

Hilary looked at her side where a large water filter was standing and the glass panels behind reflected its process so lively.

"Hilary?"

Hilary turned as someone called her.

"Ash!" Hilary got up from her place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ashlene asked as she adjusted her unruly apron.

"Nothing, just a regular check-up."

"Anything else? Are you okay? You seemed a little tensed up, you okay?"

"Yeah Ash. It's just that I'm leaving for Florida for medical studies, just…so WAIT! You study here as a medical student?" Hilary asked in shock as she saw her apron,

"Uhmn, yeah," Ashlene chuckled nervously,

"Wow! That's just so great! I never knew I met someone with same ambition as mine. Which year?"

"First! We are in the same league duh!" Ashlene laughed barely,

"Great! I want your contact number. I've a lot to speak to you! Why don't you visit at my place if that's okay?" Hilary asked all so excited,

"Sure Hils," Ashlene smiled,

"I stay usually at Tyson's place so you can come there. I will show you the way, of course."

Ashlene was flushed out of her color at the mention of Tyson and she found hard to keep her emotions and demeanor in check. "Oh,"

Tyson came out with a bright smile on his face, "Hey Max, I'm done. I'm all good!" Tyson cheered very lively and feeling quite in his best moods,

"Great, we can leave. Like we planned, The burger house!" Max smirked very cutely,

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Well, this is that great Tyson granger." Hilary introduced Ashlene to Tyson. Tyson turned his orbs to actually discern that another person was also a part of this little rendezvous.

Ashlene looked in his eyes briefly. "Hi," Tyson greeted and he slowly realized that she was the same girl he saw a week before.

"Hi!" Ashlene smiled as well,

There was a sudden uncomfortable silence and Tyson and Ashlene for some reason found to be staring at each other; emotions including blending perplexity and curiosity.

"Uh!" Hilary coughed, "Tyson, stop staring her and run for staring at your pizzas instead!" Hilary nudged him playfully and Ashlene didn't hear it.

Tyson laughed and immediately rushed off with Max.

...

"God, that girl does seem to interest you, Tyson." Max commented as he bit a small bite of his pizza,

"Nope," Tyson groaned, "I was just trying to remember where did I saw her last time and it was when I picked Hilary last Friday,"

"Oh," Max nodded, "Her name is Ashlene though, if you ever are interested in knowing it,"

"Whatever," Tyson shrugged and continued with his pizza.

"Hey, did you notice something last night?" Max asked suddenly after musing quite deep on his own thoughts,

"What?" Tyson asked,

"There seemed to be…" Max paused and bit his lip, reluctant to complete his statement, "Uh,"

"What?" Tyson urged,

"Like, don't you feel there is something is wrong between certain two members at dojo?"

"And may I ask who two?"

"Tyson…it's obvious. Its Kai and Hilary." Max sighed

"What's wrong with them?" Tyson asked in sheer curiosity,

"Hilary isn't comfortable, as per what I feel so,"

"Not comfortable with what?"

"With Kai," Max said jadedly,

"With Kai what?" Tyson laughed,

"Grow up Tyson, she doesn't want to stay down. Can you just switch Daichi with Kai? I'm sure Hilary won't object, because she isn't very much comfortable with him."

"Ohkay Max!" Tyson waved his hands in air, "But Kai isn't a type of person to make others uncomfy. He's quite much concerned with his own business so I really wonder what did he exactly do or what did exactly happened between them?" Tyson asked maturely,

"Don't know, might be general sexual tension,"

"What! Did they hooked up?!" Tyson shot out loudly. The entire restaurant hall was staring at him.

Tyson shut up and mumbled a nervous sorry

"No you dolt! I knew you would take that meaning. I just mean the normal tension. Sexual tension never necessarily includes what your mind just thought so!" Max said almost beating Tyson's head.

"Alright! You scared me Max, seriously." Tyson kept a hand on his heart, "I seriously would have to go back to that hospital in any case it had got worse,"

"Sarcasm well intended," Max smirked,

"Anyway, are you going home now?" Max asked

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Have to meet Mariam today. They are leaving tomorrow."

"Okay, so you are done too. We two remain," Tyson said innocently, looking in air and blinking in pounders. Max vigorously shook his head annoyingly, implying that he neither understood even a tad nor he's buying any of it.

"What do you mean?"

"Ray likes Salima and you like Mariam; two pairings done. I and Kai remain or in this recent case, only I remain, sensing there is _some tension_ between Hilary and Kai," Tyson laughed heartily and lightly,

"No!" Max whined tersely, "You too don't exist in this list sensing there is some definite starting tension between you and Ashlene!" Max smirked very contentedly,

Tyson flushed at the statement and Max immediately burst into laughter fits.

"I didn't even say anything apart form 'hi' to her and you're taking this all different. At least your teasing should be believable Max!" Tyson said paled,

"Yeah, yeah, there was nothing believable left to tease you actually apart from this recent little thing so yeah, actually there's nothing between you two," Max convinced his friend where anger-rising seems to surge quicker,

"Good," Tyson sipped his last sip of cola before the friends walked out.  
.

.

.

**I** met him today. Again. I was practicing near riverside in the afternoon, my head spinning in its thoughts and my blade spinning on the ground. I didn't notice when he came there. It was just after a while perhaps I've noticed. I stared at him for few seconds with that same face of curiosity hiding my emotions and racing heart.

He seemed impervious and totally fine by my presence. I looked away and started to collect my blade and made an attempt to clean it and I wasn't embarrassed or anything since my blade was smothered with grit. I just had no idea what to do this right moment.

"Hey Ashlene," He smiled first,

"Hi!" I said as well but I ignored him and stared at my blade rather like I was busy, I wondered how he knew my name. Might be Hilary said him casually.

He didn't say anything after that. We continued battling after some time and it was just all friendly matches and we equally almost lost to each other. He was truly a champion and I learn many of his ways and how actually he battles. I mean the moves, the right times of being in calm, his aggressive nature also at right times to scare his opponents and every profound detail was sinking in my head and I was still confident and had fine wins. We battled without commenting to each other but I could feel him stealing glances at me; those moments where I pretended that I was completely unaware of him doing that.

"I'm drained out!" I mentioned first and lied down on the turf.

"Phew…So many battles at one go!" He said with bare smile,

"Tyson, I must say, you battle awesome. There are things that definitely differ when it comes to other bladers because I've battled many people in my past," I said truly admiring him,

"Oh really? Thanks!" he smiled and laid beside me.

I felt a warm and cool feeling all together. I was lying next to this guy. I don't even know if he remembers if I was the person who actually bandaged him a few weeks back. We almost see daily each other but it was never more than a fine formal smile we occasionally give, usually me, giving to him on my way returning to Sakai's place on my bike.

It all started when I took another route driving my bike and happened to see him near the park with Hilary or Max or sometimes Kai. He often saw me and as I stared him, he led and I ended it like I started either with smile or nothing at all. The moments were second lasting, just like two or three seconds. But I carved them, and I waited for them eagerly and daily and ever since then, I had changed my actual route and took this route in the hope of seeing him again and watching him, even if it for seconds, I didn't mind.

I met Hilary at her home few times which became too often and it never happened that I saw Tyson at his home. I just went at Tyson's place once and he was sleeping in his room that time. Just the thought that I was at his home made my body go limp. I can't just describe what effects he was having on me this priory.

Hilary and I've become close friends. Hilary asked about my life and I gave the only details that I felt are required. I still didn't appreciate any information more than required or seeming even teensy personal leak to Tyson through her. Of course, I'm pretty sure she's not going to go and tell Tyson each and everything that we talk but I'm avoiding the chances that are at all. I'll tell them everything once we actually become the real 'friends'.

Hilary asked me about my romance life and trust me it was the moment I was like all whole chuckling and perplexed. I said that I don't have any. I asked about her and in the flow of conversation, I mentioned Tyson as if she has a crush or something on him and she casually denied it and I was pretty agreed by the fact that there was nothing between them, but at the same time she seemed to be hiding something from me yet. I didn't trigger further. I hate forcing people telling things.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for the previous reviews, everyone~_ That means a lot. So, this was the starting Flashback. All your waiting has proven useful, there are answers to your all doubts and questions unfolding slowly. XD... The next chapter will be the continuation of our actual story. The next part of Flashback will be after two chapters. Hopefully.

Reply to Guest: Yes you're right. Tyson and Ash were together once. Tyson has navy blue colored hair, and so does Ellie has. Ash has blue eyes, so does Ellie has. Remember, Kai's hair aren't entirely blue, its also grey, that's why he's called dual-haired blader commonly. But Ellie's hair are entirely blue like her dad. Nope dude, Raul and Hilary won't be paired. That thought didn't even occur to me. XD You will see what happens with Hils, but honestly, there is much time for that to be shown/revealed. :D

Till then, stay tuned and do tell me how you've felt about this chapter? :P

Do you like TyAsh... or still TyHil? Think once properly. **Vote!**


	37. Intuitions and departures

.**Chapter 35: Intuitions and ****departures.**

_**~Dedicated To Linvn for being the 200th reviewer.**_

Tyson's head was spinning as he lied on his new bed. Preparations were going on and Hilary still didn't come yet. He sighed for the hundredth time in the day and closed his eyes tightly. Pain drifted through his head and he was clearly messed. Hilary hasn't spoken to him since then. On normal terms, she would at least text him once in the day, but no nothing,

Everything seemed dull and actually monotonous, he just wished if he could go to a place away from all these people who would stop for once bugging him with what he wanted to do and allow him to live without worries. He clung raspily on his blue hair and breathed in.

There was a knock on the door. _Now, who is it?_

"Come in," he said sardonically,

"Tyson, Gramps is calling you and also…Hilary's down," Max said softly

Tyson swiveled out of his bed with wide eyes, "I'm coming down in a minute," he said as he grabbed his precious phone and wore his slippers and trotted down.

_Wait a second. When did Hilary arrived? I thought she was coming tonight or tomorrow. And...oh!_

He suddenly realized that he had his room locked since morning and he hasn't stepped out till now, so maybe all of them had thought that he was tired and sleeping the entire time!

Everyone stood like a gathering, downstairs, waiting as if for an important discussion to begin and for him.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked when Kai and Ray were giving him the deathliest glares they could. Hilary stood perturbed and stared at Tyson.

"Is that true that you asked Hilary?" Gramps asked, he was the only one seated on an armchair.

Tyson looked at Hilary who seemed to be influenced by his stare and he gave that unbelievable look to her, totally bewildered.

"Yes, I did," Tyson said clearly, a little determined.

"Why?" Kai shot,

"Huh?" Tyson looked at him, "Why not?" Tyson shrugged violently,

"Hilary isn't interested, so no need to force her," Kai said coldly,

"I didn't _force_ her, kindly note," Tyson said with a nerve appearing on his face,

"He didn't," Hilary said, "Tyson, believe me, I'm not here to create a drama on your birthday.I-"

"Oh I see. That's why we kinda have a gathering of accusations stumbling to shoot me here," Tyson said loudly in sarcasm,

"I told this to Grandpa and they heard it," Hilary mentioned and gave a sigh,

"Stay away from her. Don't perturb more people," Kai said dangerously,

"Excuse me?" Tyson shook his head,

"Don't fight!" Gramps shouted,

"Hilary isn't someone's possession, and I'm not interested in her like you seem so apparently," Tyson said cruelly with a smile. Hilary's eyes widened and she held Tyson's shirt from back, "Stop," she whispered,

"I'll stop. Since Ryan's gone, someone's too high," Tyson whispered back, "And it's not me, Hilary sweetheart," Tyson said in a cruel dangerous tone,

Hilary sighed frantically. "I know,"

"Everyone, get to the preparations, NOW!" Grandpa ordered. Tyson moved away rudely, Hilary's grasp on his shirt slipping rashly.

Everyone moved on their ways. Ray got busy giving meals to Grandpa, while Daichi just returned from the store. Kai reluctantly blew the balloons and flung them for Max to decorate. Tyson ordered the cake and Max chose it.

...

"Tyson, I need to talk to you," Hilary said as he stood in his balcony placing a hand on the side pole.

"Hilary, leave," Tyson said clearly not in his best moods,

"I'm not leaving, you hear me," Hilary said demandingly,

Tyson didn't answer and his back faced her. She went to stand beside him, "Trust me, I just told Grandpa-" Tyson clapped his hands in front of her, "Please leave," he sarcastically begged,

"Fine, I will leave. I am keeping your present on your desk, take it if you wish or else dump it in dust piles. I'm leaving for my home." Hilary said and turned wildly to express her anger,

"Hilary wait," Tyson said suddenly, "I'm sorry,"

She stopped and gave a pitiful look to him, "Look Tyson, it wasn't me who told Grandpa. Grandpa asked me first and so I couldn't lie to him. Others might have overheard or eavesdropped, don't know," she said,

"He guessed, it means," Tyson laughed sarcastically,

"Y-yeah." Tyson walked to her and held her hands, "Don't marry me and I won't marry anyone," he said darkly,

"Why?" she asked literally scared,

"Because I will not cheat that bitch like she accused me that day," he left her hands softly and breathed in, "I wish if someone could tell her through what the hell of rides I've been through these years,"

"I still wonder why she accused you, hell you aren't a traitor," Hilary was slightly furious,

"What actually happened that day?" Tyson asked mundanely,

"Nothing." Hilary sighed. Her eyes shot out as a sudden thought came to her mind, "Wait, something did happened that day," Hilary said cautiously, an intuition forming,

"What?"

"Did she saw us in that dark hotel room?" Hilary and Tyson said in unison with spooked up feelings,

.

.

.

"Look, its fine. I don't think you will be happy with Tyson, leave him. Forget about it. You can't start the new chapter of your life unless you keep re-reading the old ones," Julia patted as Ashlene wept,

"I'm sorry Raul, you too," Julia looked at him, "I've been so strict to you that you never confided anything in me. I'm sorry,"

Raul looked away in slight disgust and disappointment,

"Forget him, Ash. Why can't you?" Raul asked clearly agitated,

"Not so easy," Ashlene said in gulps,

**Do you still think of me? baby baby**  
**Cause you on my mind is driving me crazy, crazy**  
**Are you finally over me, you can tell me the truth**  
**Or do you still love me the way I still love you**

"Mom, why are you crying?'' Ellie peeped through the door,

"Go out, mom's little ill," Raul shot and pointed her to leave. Nobody minded, the girl left.

"Can we just forget this?" Julia asked softly,

"Yeah, right," Ashlene went to her room abruptly.

Julia sighed, "Why did you say her?" Julia asked,

"Probably I made the biggest mistake," Raul sighed,

"Hmm… I'm so tired of her sometimes," Julia mentioned, regretting that those words shouldn't have escaped her mouth.

"She's so emotional at times- actually- overemotional," Raul mentioned,

"Leave her, she will be fine on her own," Julia said as she went to her room.

.

.

.

"So, what present is there in this pack, Hils?" Tyson attempted to open the wrapper of the gift box she'd brought for him.

"HEY!" Hilary, who was combing her hair swiveled and ran towards him and snatched the gift box, "Open it after the cake it cut, Tyson!" She demanded.

Tyson nervously smiled, his lips slightly shivering at her pitch, "Okay Hilary," he stuttered.

Hilary continued combing her hair, looking into the mirror, while Tyson sighed and took his phone casually to pass his time.

A sudden thought came to him, "Um, Hilary?" He called out carefully.

"Yes?" She turned to see him lying on the bed. He got up and examined her, "Did Kai said you anything?" He asked.

"About what?" Hilary rose her brow.

"No, I-I thought he kinda _liked_ you. So..." Tyson stopped, waiting for a response.

"Its nothing," Hilary said calmly staring at him and then turning.

"So, you're not saying anything, huh?" Tyson smirked.

Hilary annoyingly walked towards him and stood in front of him, "What's that supposed to mean?" She twisted ger lips, "You know I and Ryan-" she stopped and Tyson got it.

"Still," he urged calmly,

Hilary sighed and looked down at her feet, her hands relaxing on her sides, relieving the tense, "Look Tyson, you don't know this..." she said and a strange fear overtook her and she blinked unsurely.

"Hils, what is it?" Tyson stood and held her hand, assuring that she can speak what she's holding in.

"I promised Kai I wouldn't say this to anyone," Hilary said carefully, her voice low from spirits, "Only Max knew..."

Tyson waited, giving her time to continue, he squeezed her hand in his hold and nodded.

"Before I went to Florida... After Kai's last battle with Brooklyn, I was with him. He wasn't well and I, as at least as a 1part of team took care of him." She stopped, "I had no idea I was beginning to like him. In some way, I was feeling attached to him and I felt whole lot sympathetic for him. I thought that it was just because he was different from you people and a loner, I was developing slight feelings for him," Hilary's heart escaped an unhealthy beat. She kept a hand softly on her chest.

"So... was that true that you both.."

"Yes, that's true." Hilary stated, "Max somehow knew it but Kai had told me to ignore him."

"Max guessed it; you know." Tyson laughed mundanely.

"Ryan knew it...?" Tyson asked gently.

"No." Hilary answered, "I considered that as an misfortune incident and I want to forget it, "

"Then why... what happened between you two?" Tyson asked, "Kai isn't like someone who would cheat on love, I really don't think so."

"Everything was perfect, Tyson. He really loved me and still does, but I think fate has something else planned. He didn't want me to go to Florida. I didn't want to either but I summoned the courage because my future depended on it and my parents were trying hard to afford me to send," she said with a grieved breath, "We had little fights over that and he tried so many times explaining me not to leave him, but... I left him and he didn't talk to me. He didn't meet me, I couldn't feel fine being around him and so badly ignored. So I felt the tension between us, drifting us apart. It broke me but I'd to leave. A month passed, no calls, no messages, no replies, I felt myself depressed sometimes. Margot and Delia knows nothing. Slowly, a feeling of hatred started in me for him, feeling like I was simply used by him...maybe it's not true. A few months passed and to replace my broken love, Ryan came and that's how everything changed,"

"Oh!" Tyson couldn't find anything better to say, "I didn't know any of it." Tyson blinked astonished.

"Because this relationship was a secret and a promise, just how naive we're at that time, we definitely wanted to hide this. Teen feelings. Haha, "

"Oh, yeah," Tyson sighed, still thinking.

"You know Tyson, that hatred multiplied through the years, I just hated him. And after a few years, he probably realized that he was wrong and he tried talking to me, trying to revive everything, but it's too late now. Kai was the first person here to whom I dared to admit I was in love with Ryan when Ryan once visited you guys, remember?"

Of course, Tyson remembered that day when Hilary introduced Ryan to them and it was a good meeting. It was in year 2018 tournament time.

"So... what you think now?" Tyson asked, "You really don't wanna go back to him? He's still waiting." Tyson asked.

"I don't care. Those feelings have died long back. My heart still belong to Ryan and nothing and no one can change it. " Hilary said in anger and pain before rising up and darting out of the room before more questions would be shot at her.

Everything made sense now: her furious rage and reaction when he proposed her, why she didn't liked Kai to be around her. That just made her remember her past which didn't end good with him.

...

...

A month passed… Everything changed or probably nothing changed. On his last birthday, after every one gave him his presents and hung late in the party, there was a big announcement.

Kai, Ray and Max left. They left his home.

"We are not staying here anymore. Championships are coming. You are on your own ways and we on our own." Ray said in the early dawn,

Hilary and Tyson were shocked and they were all in ears.

"I and Max are pairing up for the Championships, so we are leaving too," Daichi said. He clearly seemed brainwashed,

"Daichi…you too are leaving me?" Tyson asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Max asked me some time back and I think I will get along with him fine." Daichi said,

"Tyson, I'm sorry but I've to leave. We are friends but I want to fight for the title this year. I will be staying at mom's place. I've talked to her." Max mentioned. Hilary noted that Max's tone was a little perturbed, like he wanted to say something. "Rick left the team, so I'll be with Daichi,"

"Goodbye, I won't come back till the battle is over, you've to take care of Gramps on your own," Kai said in a formal smile, "I swear I will miss Grandpa, but probably this is the best that I'm leaving,"

"Why is it that, I'm left alone?" Tyson asked in a shuddered tone, too fallen down,

"Because you are our rival after friend," Ray said, "We don't mean to hurt you Tyson but this separation has now become necessary after we've waited for so many years,"

"Guys, who will Tyson tag team with! Ever thought about it!" Hilary shot,

"He will think himself Hilary," Kai said looking at her, "You don't worry," Hilary seethed,

"You better find someone," Ray said with a shrug,

Kai pulled out their suitcases in the hall and everyone took their respective ones,

"You guys are leaving him, you want to break him," Hilary said almost shaking in pity,

"No we don't, you're taking it wrong. I wanna battle you, and that's the only reason I'm leaving you, because clearly, from past so many years, the pattern of tournaments never allowed me to do that," Kai said as he gave a last glance on his shoulder and left. Others followed him. Max still looked as if there was something important he wanted to say but Ray just dragged him along.

There was a deadly silence for few minutes. The duo didn't exchange any words. Hilary was puzzled and speechless, she was feeling very angry and confused at the same time

Tyson saw that look and he smiled brokenly. "Leave Hilary," Tyson said her after sometime,

"What the hell do you do that everyone leaves you!" Hilary shot impulsively,

"I'm too good. That's my fault." Tyson said flatly with sarcasm,

"I didn't leave you yet. What's wrong with that?" Hilary held him by his collar and shot,

"Because you don't envy me," He said with a chuckle on his fragile defeated face,

"Why did Ashlene leave you? Why your Amelia left you who was so much better than you?" She asked jittery and suppressing her outburst,

"Because she didn't believe in me," He said lowly,

Hilary left him and blinked, "You think she saw us that day?" Hilary asked frantically,

"Might be, she didn't say me anything, just accused me," Tyson said, his tone stuttering,

"We should tell her that it was a mistake," Hilary tried,

"But I don't think that's true. I really don't think she left me because she saw us." He said with a laugh, "Might be she was so tired of me,"

"No…" Hilary was in deep retrospection. Somehow Hilary was feeling and had an intuition that it was that day why she Ashlene left him because she might have seen them.

"Yeah, the way she looked me that day, she clearly looked like she knew she was wrong," Tyson said,

"You met her?" Hilary asked,

"When I was leaving for New York from Japan, I'd cold so I went to her hospital and we saw each other quite closely," Tyson mentioned,

"Then?"

"Doctor called me in, she left on her way. Seems like she became doctor after all, Dr. Ashlene Reynolds," Tyson laughed,

**Just the other day, I seen you**  
**You caught me for a little while**  
**You told me you were going just fine well**  
**It was good to see you smile (good to see you smile)**  
**Memories running through my head**  
**Feelings coming back oh yeah**  
**Yeah it hurts again**  
**You're happy with someone else**

"We used to be so good friends," Hilary said, "I just wished she wouldn't have done that,"

"Leave it. You go, or else you'll miss your flight." Tyson suggested. Hilary nodded and bought her suite downstairs,

"When I'm away, take care of Gramps and don't answer him back," Hilary advised,

Tyson smiled and nodded. Hilary hugged him, "Don't get me wrong that I rejected you. I'm just trying to be loyal with Ryan after I couldn't save him," Hilary mumbled,

"It wasn't your fault, know that," Tyson said pulling away from the hug to face her.

"You know what Tyson, even Nyhan accused me for that." Hilary's eyes felt the guilt.

"He's not right." Tyson said jadedly with sigh.

"Might be, I should had stayed here...Might be I should have listened Kai and not leave him. In that way, I wouldn't had met Ryan, at least wouldn't have been the cause of his death. I should have stayed here and kept the blade breakers glued and one. So that, so that, they never split and had distances with each other. I shouldn't have left you all, Tyson. I shouldn't had," Hilary said in deep tone.

"It's NOT your fault that the team is separating. It happened even when you're there in 3rd year of Championship. Don't blame yourself. " Tyson said softly, "And why are YOU regretting? Is it Ryan or ... Kai?"

Hilary looked at him, still thinking fast, "I guess it's both of them." Hilary gave a nostalgic laugh.

"Hilary... don't mind, but honestly, you've to move on with someone in life and-"

"And it won't be Kai!" Hilary snapped.

"It have to him, Hils! He still loves you and you know it's TRUE and loyal"

"He hasn't been loyal with the team, how can I trust him-" Hilary shot,

"Don't mix your personal feelings with the team relationship. They are two HUGE different scenarios." Tyson warned, "Kai didn't move on. He could gave pursued with some any other girl, at least after you openly told him that you love Ryan. He didn't. He still was quiet. He didn't started any new relationship, we all know,"

"I know that, but everything is over between us, already! Long back!" Hilary uttered

"Over from your side, not his," Tyson nailed the point.

Hilary calmly gulped her annoyance now, "Tyson, why are you trying to send me back to him? He left you just few minutes ago crumbling you here alone!" Hilary retorted, "Isn't that enough for you stop telling me that I'd go back to him?"

"I'm not thinking about me or him. I'm thinking about YOU." Tyson said, "As a best friend. Even if he's my rival."

"TYSON STOP IT! PLEASE!" Hilary yelled. Tyson was instantly quiet. "YOU can't force me to marry you, you can't force me to go back to Kai. You just can't force me!" Hilary twisted her lips uneasily and sighed heavily.

"I'm not forcing... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Tyson mumbled guilty. He realized that he shouldn't have said all that to her. Probably what she felt couldn't be felt by him.

"I'm leaving." She gave him a abrupt brief final hug, "Don't think about ANYTHING too much now," Hilary said in a fine tone, almost returning normal.

"I'm fine," Tyson said and she smiled and he waved a hand to her before she left.

.

.

.

"Sorry, couldn't pick your call, I was a little busy," Ashlene said as she rested on the couch,

"Had so many patients today?" Julia asked,

"Yeah, I almost forgot to pick Ellie from school today,"

"Oh," Julia said, "What is she doing now by the way?"

"Might be sleeping,"

"Hmm, so, are you going to gym tonight?" Julia asked,

"Yeah, of course. Wanna join?" Ashlene asked. Julia shook her head no. Ever since her birthday, she joined gym and freed Raul from the daily walks they took. Raul was puzzled too about this sudden change but he tried ignoring. He joined gym too a bit later.

"Guess I should get my protein shake then, see you," Ashlene rose from the seat and walked to her room. Somehow she was tired after an impulsive jogging session with Zane. Her high pony swung as she opened the door and saw her daughter sleeping. She kept her protein shake aside and looked through the magazine pages she was reading a few days back,

"Increased cases of Lupus this year…" she read, "I wonder why people are getting prey of this disaster," she sighed,

"Oh, there is more to it, it's fifty percent among the young twenties," She hitched as she read it,

She put aside the magazine and shook her head. "It's better if I complete this work before evening," she looked at the heap of her washed clothes. "Well," she looked around and strode out

"Mischa, can you iron my clothes?" she asked,

"Sure, I will be in your room in few minutes," Mischa smiled. Ashlene was joyous. She thumped on her bed and smiled. "I'm done. Clothes will be done," she said to herself before she fell asleep.

….

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked as she bit the sandwich,

"Some work, Ell," Raul smiled,

"Uh," Ellie nodded. She looked cute in her school uniform as she waited for her mom to take her to school. "You're not a morning person,"

Raul shut the door as he left. Julia was still asleep,

"Mom! C'mon! What's taking you this long!" Ellie shouted as she waited,

"Coming!" Ashlene took her large purse, and they hurried out after locking the door and she drove her daughter to school.

"Ellie, make sure you stay away from that William," Ashlene said remembering that detail,

"He don't even tease me anymore, I am thinking I will play with Lily today," Ellie smiled,

"Huh?"

"We have games today," she smiled.

…

"Nurse, prepare the bed." Ashlene said as she checked the pulse of the patient,

"You're okay. Have you been sleeping late at nights?" she asked,

"Yeah, sorta," The patient said,

"Well, take these medicines and sleep plenty," Ashlene smiled.

A few minutes later when she was free, she took out her phone and browsed. She fell asleep somehow and woke only when Fred came to her cabin and shook her,

"Huh?" she woke, "Sorry, I slept,"

A huge man with black eyes and swarthy complexion stood in front of her, "Can I have your attention, Doc?" he asked in his large voice,

"S-sure," Ashlene gulped. Fred quickly moved out.

.

.

.  
Hilary was feeling dizzy after a long tantrum that was prevailing in dojo and the sudden situations that had shown up. She felt arduous. Was she right in saying about her and Kai to Tyson? She sighed.

She was sitting in a cab heading to the airport, her possession being only a small suite. The traffic was huge and it was humid, even in the presence of scarce clouds. _It should rain today._

Her eyes were drooping low and she was about to fall asleep when her eyes landed on someone in a car beside her, she veered from her fragile position. The amethyst orbs also met hers at the same time.

_Kai?_

The slate-haired blader gnawed and blinked before his lower lip hauled itself weirdly. "Hilary…" he said cursorily.

"What are you doing? Drive fast, it's getting late! Drive fast!" She shouted at the driver, keeping hateful eyes at the other person.

"Yes ma'am," the driver said,

"Wait, I need to talk to you." He said determined, knowing still that she wasn't going to listen him, "Please wait,"

"Are you crazy? I'm already getting late and I've no interest in any conversation with you," She shot fiercely.

"Driver, stop the car!" Kai ordered as the cars picked their normal speeds after the traffic was beginning to clear.

"Don't stop," Hilary commanded,

"Listen, we have to talk. Please," Kai curled his lips.

"Oh yeah?" she squealed. Kai was concentering both on driving and their present argument. After much squabbling, she agreed.

The cab stopped in the front of a mall and Kai parked his car before they took her suite and dumped in his car and made their way to the backside of the mall, which was almost lonely.

Hilary impassively stood, her fingers folded unruly and her composure swift and infirm to run after this conversation is done.

A few trees lined the side, at which they were standing, rest of the ground with finely build road to drive for the workers. The late pinnate compound leaves gave the shade needed.

"What is that you want to say?" She stated, her voice seeming fatigued physically, "Be quick,"

"Gosh, you're acting like my manager now," Kai smirked.

Hilary gave a sharp look to him. "I know we are not talking, I know I ended everything long back and it was me who started the distances, but at least I can get to explain why? Can't I?"

"I'm not interested now," Hilary said,

"But I'm,"

"Say then," Hilary folded her arms across her abdomen softly,

"I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." He stated simply, looking regretful, "It was my fault. I'd have let you go, but I behaved selfish. Sorry."

"You realize this? Really?" She asked.

"I do... I realized it at your first trip to Japan itself but it was too late. You were already infatuated with Ryan. I was helpless and heartbroken." Kai said remembering it with sadness.

"I wasn't infatuated. It was another love, kindly agree." Venom dropped in her voice. "And you? You were heartbroken? Really?" Hilary jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Yeah, believe it or not," Kai said sternly.

"It was your crazy sense of possessiveness about me after you knew about Ryan," Hilary said ferociously, "If it wasn't _that, _you would have answered my calls and messages at least once in those damn two months," Hilary's shoulder swiveled in the emotional accord, her eyes containing rust of unappreciated love,

"I was upset, I was egoistic. I'm sorry," Kai was very guilty right this moment, "But I wasn't possessive about you in the crazy sense, believe me,"

"What does your sorry would change NOW?" Hilary asked calmly in a peaceful tone, "You didn't think what I felt that time? I was alone in a foreign country, no one to share my pains with, and, and a love that was not responding. What should I've felt? If it was for days, that would have explained, but it was for months! Months, Kai!" Hilary said as her heart wrenched at the memories.

Kai was quiet. He had nothing to say. His eyes were drooping low in spirits and hope was gone. Guilt and regrets filled them and he realized that he'd lost her in this moment.

_"Come here," he said her gently lying on a small couch. She was dressed in white robes, returning from a warm bath, "I'm all here for you," She smiled beautifully with pleasure. She sat beside him, both of them lost in alluring gazes of staring each other._

_"I love you," He said her holding her hand. The brunette blushed and smiled contentedly._

_"Promise you will not leave me,"_

_"No, I never will."_

The reminiscences made him nostalgic. His eyes were on the verge of moistening but he didn't let that happen.

The brunette stood and stared at him, trying to read his expression.

How did this happen? For a moment Hilary forgot Ryan completely. He promised their captain that she would never leave, but was SHE the one to leave him? No. Distances don't separate people, silence does and he was silent for too long.

Her thoughts brought back memories to her and she started to feel those feelings again, revived and afresh. Warmth took her over, even if it was for seconds. The time went slow and the quietude contained the flowing breezes after a scorchy sunlight hazed afternoon.

Her feelings for him were obscure this moment and it had been filling and replacing with hatred since so long.

She broke from her trance to notice him still pondering and lost, staring at the ground beneath. A screech of a car sound passed by and it was silent again.

"What are you thinking?" she asked finally.

He shook his head, "Is it really wrong and impossible for you start it all again?" He asked sincerely, filled atonement.

She stared at him in curiosity to say something more but the question was clear, "Might be yes,"

"I will be waiting for you," He said and turned to walk again,

"WAIT." She said harshly, her face making the cringed expressions to prevent the emotions from being revealed, "If Ryan was still there, would you have said this all what you've said now?" She asked loudly and clearly,

He didn't turn, "No…" He answered, "Because I know you loved him and it wasn't wrong after the mistake what I did of abandoning you. I didn't know I'd lose you… Because Ryan is not there, I'm taking chance to correct my mistake. Or else, I'd not have made you or ask you to choose between me and Ryan."Kai said. "I'd have been still happy,"

**Hardest part is knowing that I had it,**

**Something almost perfect, we were almost perfect.**

**Maybe it's too late for me to save this,**

**But I gotta face this, no matte how I hate it.**

**I need your love.**

Hilary nodded, unable to say anything more. Seven years it has been ever since they ended up. And now this all seemed like deja vu...  
.

.

.

"Hilary!" Delia and Margot squealed as they saw her standing at their door frame, surprising them.

They glomped at her and she almost tripped. "Girls! I'm all here," You can chill up," Hilary chuckled.

"You've given us a surprise! How was Tyson's birthday party?" Delia asked. Hilary's smile disappeared and she was quiet,

"What?" Margot urged,

"Uh, it was fine. Good one," Hilary tried smiling,

"That's it?" Delia asked,

"We had lots of fun, we got a little tipsy, gave him presents, had cake puffed to Tyson and busted balloons and all hooting for truth and dares and stuff," Hilary said. She did enjoyed all those times but she really wished if they didn't end them. She didn't expect that all of a sudden, they would pack up and form a sudden plan to leave Tyson. Why did they do? Was this all pre-planned?

"Wow, must have been awesome," Delia chirped, "What gift did you gave him?"

"I gave him a watch, but he said he already bought one recently. Nonetheless, he accepted it gladly," Hilary said rolling her eyes, "And, how's everything going?"

"Fine," Margot said, "Except that, Nyhan came as patient to Delia yesterday," Margot's eyes lit in mischief,

"What? Tell me quickly what happened!" Hilary's smile broadened,

"Wait, will you?" Margot laughed,

"Nyhan complained of having nightmares and disturbed sleeps," Delia said controlling her flush,

"Obviously, when Delia isn't there in her life, how could the guy sleep sound fully?" Margot teased,

"Wow, then," Hilary said,

"I gave him some mild tranquilizers," Delia shrugged. She was thoughtful internally, feeling ambushed by her friends. She was furiously blushing by now and thoughts ran like light in her mind.

**You say you can be yourself around me**  
**But I wonder what you say to your friends**  
**Oh I can't read your mind you know I hate it**  
**I can't tell if your still on the fence**

"Good, god!" Hilary smiled,

"So?" Margot looked,

"So what?" Delia shrugged,

"When are you going to tell him?" Margot and Hilary asked in unison,

"Puh-lease, stop pestering me over Nyhan now, it's too much," Delia vexed. _What are we? You're texting me goodnight, kissing me goodbye in the morning, what are we? Your friends think I'm alright, and you give me those eyes every single time. What are we? I don't wanna lie, and I don't wanna hide that I'm starting to like you._

**It feels like summer's almost over**  
**I don't wanna slow down**  
**You and me keep getting closer**  
**So I'mma say it out loud**

"Why not? You love the guy, he's our Ryan's brother, so handsome and damn cool, and what's wrong with him. You'd tell. He too might like you, that's the reason he came to you, not me," Margot said,

"I will tell him, not now," Delia gave up,

"When?"

"After internship," Delia mentioned,

"Fine," the girls rolled their eyes

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I think this was the longest chapter so far? I hope you all liked it with a little KxH in it xD**

So yes, that was regarding them. Say something about Hilary's intuitions. I've almost said and revealed everything here. Lol yep. I wanted to elaborate on KxH part, but I thought this much should be enough. No offense. ;)

Tell me in your review what you want next, Flashback or Nornal chapter? Vote! I'm ready with both, just have to slightly prof read them. So do tell your opinion for SURE!

I'll list out the pairings now, so say in the review which all you'd like to support in this story from now. Just asking, nothing else, please xD

**TyXAsh. TyXHil. KaiXHil. RyanXHil (Still). RaulXAsh. NyhanXDelia**.

Reply to Guest: Thanks so much for the review, Nenu. Lol yeah, Tyson forgot to list those two Thanks for the vote! Yes, Hils is like a friend to Tys, in this

PLEASE REVIEW, that would really be appreciated. ^_^


	38. Flashback Part 3

**Flashback: Part 3**

**Ash, _Tyson_, Normal- POVS**

* * *

**"Ash,** are you listening it?" Tyson asked softly,

"What?" I asked him, my face tender by the flow of constant breezes,

"The billows and waves?" he asked soothingly,

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and I was noticing how sweet he indeed was.

**I like your eyes, you look away when you pretend not to care****  
****I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear****  
****I like you more, the world may know but don't be scared**

"You don't talk much, are you always like this?'' he said a little formally and a little friendly. My heart was shouting to start my non-stop chit chat but I stopped and just laughed,

"Nah, I talk way too much, more than you can bear but I prefer to stay silent with the guys I'm not familiar around with so as…not to irritate them?" I said with a confident shrug,

"C'mon, you are familiar with me now." Tyson said confidently,

"What do you know about me, honestly?" I laughed lively,

**'Cause I'm falling deeper, baby, be prepared****  
****I like your shirt, I like your fingers, love the way that you smell****  
****To be your favorite jacket, just so I could always be near**

"Well, let's see… You're Ashlene," he started,

"Ashlene Reynolds." I mentioned,

"Oh okay, thanks for the info," he gave a mild wink, "You blade well and are a quiet reserved person but seems to have a potential cheerful persona and…" he began musing,

"And?"

"And…I like you." He smiled.

I blushed suddenly and started at him with my emotions losing its bounds, "Oh thanks," I stuttered,

"Haha, I know only this much about you. And of course, you have a new friend," he mentioned, and I wished he would mention his name but,

"And that's Hilary." He said, "You drive bike as well and you go crossing the park road almost daily and you are fine with your far persona," he said in one go. I was amazed and I was happy with the fact that we were in this moment trying to know each other,

"Hey, you notice everything so finely," I commented,

"Well, that's because I'm keen on observations," he smirked, "What are you doing currently by the way?"

"Well, you forgot one thing in your observations. Let me ask you one thing; When did you first see me?" I asked with playful smile,

"Uh," he mused, "That day when it was raining and you were leaving," he said innocently.

"And you think I too saw your right then?" I asked,

"Not really. You might have seen me hundreds of times anywhere on TV or stadiums," he shrugged,

"Well, nope. I didn't see you on all the places you've mentioned but I will tell you this little thing," I said arousing curiosity in him,

"Where and when?" he asked quickly,

"That day when you came to bandage yourself with Max?" I smirked,

"You were there too!" he asked in bewilderment,

"Yep, I saw you then for the first time. You didn't notice me though; you were busy at Max's jokes,"

"You heard them?" he asked nervously,

"Uhmn, not really," I said the truth but I wondered what the jokes were about actually.

"So, what were you doing there?" he asked,

"You still are clueless," I laughed silently, "I'm a Medical student, Tyson. I am studying there. Didn't realize even when you came for the recent check-up, right?" I laughed,

He gasped and shook his head in approval, "Nope, I didn't know that! You seriously study in that University?"

"Yup."

"You're great, Ash Trust me when I say this!" He seemed astonished.

I bursted in fits of laughter and he stared at me clueless,

We both laughed. Heartily.

He began telling his story and that day we actually got a lot closer and we got to know each other finely. I didn't say him anything about where I was living and my history but he revealed each and everything about him and he was open, open like an ocean, revealing every part of it. He seemed carefree and there was no scar in his heart. It was pure, clean and so open towards me. I felt myself to be unfaithful but since he didn't urged, I took the chance.

As we laid and talked, I told him about my college life that just started and how I was feeling in this new environment. He just listened with curiosity as if wanting to know more but I didn't say anything.

He rolled by closing the distances, and occasionally he patted on shoulder, head and our shoulders collided at times and we were close, but he was still comfortable, and he was fine. He had no feelings or thoughts like I was having probably.

He asked my contact number and I said I would give him later and told him he could take it from Hilary as well. I already planned on taking his from Hilary's without any self-restriction on myself now.

We got up at eight and he pediculated flawlessly.

He said he would walk me to home but I didn't want him to know yet that I was staying at Sakai's so I reversed the offer and forced him which he- a little easily accepted and I bid him adieu as I left his house.

I met his grandpa that day and I found the old man just lively or say more lively and cheerful than Tyson. I had a good first impression on him by my casual attitude.

I was late at Sakai's, so I had to call her. She picked the call after few minutes and seemed to be sleeping. I apologized her for being late. She didn't say anything and we thumped onto our beds.

.

.

.

_**Ashlene**_ was training today in the dojo. Can't believe it has been almost half a year since our friendship has strengthened slowly. We talk more casually and amiably rather than how we were previously. This girl blades so well. She teaches me practically and shows my faults. We barely argue and as soon as she finds it coming, she let go it very subtly and easily. I find her not having any peck of ego at all, unlike me, as per Hilary, who's inflated with ego. Gods forbid.

"Tyson, you have to keep your right arm not this tight. Relax a little, okay?"

"Like this?" She loosened my arm a little

"Yep, this is fine,"

She tried to tell me a little finely to give me a better access for the launch.

"Hey…"I whispered.

She grinned secretly but looked at the dish.

"Go!"

Practicing when Ashlene was around was like something I was beginning to like. She picked my faults carefully and softly. I know half of my words aren't even making sense but I know that I'm becoming way too better. Whenever Ashlene is around, her cheers are enough for me to defeat Kai in a minute even if he has practiced priorly for an hour or day. I was just becoming way too strong and better. I felt like I don't even need a practice. Ashlene instructed me what to do and how and it was all a piece of cake. She was my best teacher ever.

I bet that if she did the same with other teammates as well, they will beat me too.

.

.

.

**And** there came times when we cooked together as well. I taught him. He learned it within a month. His cooking was horrible. In the start, Hilary took the full advantage of teasing him. Kai gulped in fright at table when I mentioned that Tyson had prepared food. Max would flee and Kai would disappear subtly like he usually does. Ray, me, Tyson and Grandpa would be the remaining occupants of dinner.

**Love you every minute, every second****  
****Love you everywhere and any moment****  
****Always and forever I know I can't quit you****  
****'Cause, baby, you're the one, I don't know how**

Grandpa loved my cooking and often Hilary expressed she was jealous of me. I taught her too and we shared moments. Grandpa would often be very excited when I cooked anything. Hilary was a good friend and she was the first person I said my true story of past. She sympathized with me greatly and I felt touched by her concern. She promised me never to disclose this. I still didn't say anything to Tyson. I just expressed about my college life and our conversation never went to my home.

And kendo-ing was the best times of all. I really enjoyed watching him struggling with his Grandpa. Tyson didn't take care of his grandpa quite often. It was me who did it sensing duty.

"Tyson, will you ever take care of your Grandfather! One day you will regret it!"

"He is really younger than me with that Kendo-ing. Stop worrying me and yourself!"

"Tyson, grandpa was little sick today!" I used to say him.

Hilary told me that she could help me in some way if I allowed her but I declined. I was accepting my life however it was. My uncle was a dog and he wouldn't give a darn of giving me any share.

Often there were times where I felt alone when I was not with the G-revs. They were like my family and I counted more on Hilary and Grandpa than anyone else. Tyson was secondary. He was my crush, my first love and I wanted to give him everything after we ever confess. But I guess there was much time for that. Max, Ray and Kai, and of course Daichi too were like my brothers. Max always was there to give company and made me comfortable and smile. And Ray was best when it came to asking something or advises and helping actually and Kai… well we never talked much except he called me for practices, told me to eat well and I called him for dinner and lunches if ever I was at Tyson's place. Kai was a little different of all. He stayed aloof but seems to care but I actually doubted though everyone secretly tried to make me believe that. Never mind! Slowly I realized that hey, he was a good guy!

...

Tyson and I began closing day by day and there wasn't even a day when he wouldn't call me to visit him and I loved those moments and I was becoming happier as days were passing. We didn't minded sitting next to each other in movie theater trips, sleeping on his shoulder or anything. At one occasion, he literally changed his shirt in front of me and I had to turn my face to indirectly remind him that I'm a girl and right there then. He never changed again then.

**I loved you for so long, sometimes it's hard to bear****  
****But after all this time, I hope you wait and see**

.

.

.

_**There**_ were times when I couldn't just stay a moment without Ashlene; I was becoming attached to her, so much. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I never thought about it. There was something that jadedly warned me to never think about it seeming like those feelings or stuff are dangerous and complicated.

I always bought those thoughts. I was contended as long as I agreed that Ashlene was there and she didn't change. She cared about me like she always did, laughed with us when we did and held a special place for me like I definitely wanted.

And one day, when she was changing in my room after clearly telling me not to enter in, I forgot and I did. She wasn't naked. She was just wrapped in a big towel and when I saw her, she was flushed off and I didn't even remember she told me not to get in. I was inside the room and the day was a huge misfortune. The door shut itself and I quickly turned to open it and get out before things got way too distressing.

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day and I didn't have the power to talk either. She seemed upset and sorta insecure with that. Wasn't Ashlene fine with that scene? I mean, she must have been sure that I wouldn't do anything wrong with her or that I didn't came intentionally. I forgot that she was there. I was worried and she talked with an arm's length to me.

That night, she was folding her jeans in my room and Hilary was talking with her about medicine. I guess it was their talk. I went in, ignored them and though Hilary didn't mind at all, I sensed Ash noticed.

"Tyson, did you make the lunch today?'' Hilary asked suddenly,

"Yeah," I answered and got into the washroom for changing my grimed attire.

A little while later, I asked Hilary to go down mentioning that Grandpa needed her help. Ashlene attempted to leave along with Hilary but I caught her wrist and stopped her. Hilary didn't notice and she was leading actually.

"Tyson, let me go," she said strongly,

"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked,

"What's wrong? Tyson, please..." She started, "I told you not to get in." she got curt to the point, hitting the nail.

"Ash, I really forgot. Trust me, dude,"

She looked at me for few seconds and then nodded. "I trust you." She said, stayed like that for few seconds. She didn't say anything and looked down. The silence wasn't breaking and she seemed to be fine with it.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I really don't want any strains in our friendship. Trust me I didn't know that you were angry with me for that thing."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this thing happened with me and Hilary as well. Ask her. Damn, that girl strode in twice when I was showering. I strode in a few times when she was changing and except that we give evil laughter and rude remarks to each other, we are fine and we ignore and there is nothing to it. They were all accidents or say coincidences. This was just the same. Why are you getting it different? Please don't be heavy at your heart."

"Oh, alright. I understand better now." Ashlene said a little lightly. She smiled.

.

.

.

**I** took a leave today. Tyson was upset. His team was parting and the championships were approaching. I was there and was trying to revive and console him but he still seemed distressed. A few days passed like this and I found hard to deal with him. Often, I laid aside him until he was lulled to sleep or else he wouldn't stop killing him with his thoughts.

It took him a week until he was back to himself. He was that brave-self again. And I feel so euphoric to mention that I've built him this. I trained him daily. I prepared the best food for him I can. I gave him fruit juices made at home time to time. I became his favorite opponent in our practices. Hilary left a month back and it was just two of us and Grandpa. Often I walked in while he was changing but he pay no heed in making remarks since I mostly lowered my gaze.

I often kissed him on cheeks when he used to ponder about his friends on dark evenings and feel the loneliness; I reminded him that I was there for him. Yet he had no idea why I was there. He hugged me back and told me that I was a blessing in disguise.

**I'll love you til the last of snow disappears****  
****Love you til a rainy day becomes clear****  
****Never knew a love like this, now I can't let go****  
****I'm in love with you, and now you'll know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Following**_ a week after my great legendary battle with Kai again in which I've officially become the world 4 times Champ beating Kai 2 times in a row, the team gathered- the get together. I can't entirely say that everyone was truly and heartily happy seeing me as the Champion again but I guess I had to cope up. They seemed sorta miffed up and little jibes around. I ignored. Nevertheless, I was satisfied because Ashlene was around. She seemed to be on the so-never existed eighth heaven. She talked amiably and cheerfully with everyone, even with Kai and Hilary was there too. Hils had holidays going on, and though for a week, she came to celebrate our championships.

"So, you two stayed together during the championships?" Hilary teased me with those narrow eyes.

"Ah, nothing like that," I laughed rubbing my head and looking away. That confirmed some of her suspicions doubts about me and Ashlene. Gosh. I was nervous. I didn't want Ashlene to be upset by this stupid assumption which doesn't even exist between us but a third person in this case.

I heard them talking as well and Hilary was going well as per Ash's mood to make her accept a few things she was expecting. However the conversation turned the tables hilariously and advantageously.

"So, how did you find Tyson?" Hilary asked as she sipped the light wine.

"Tyson?" Ashlene said in a low tone, much to the effect of the drink, "He's fine, a little hard to handle at times." She said jadedly.

"So anything going on between you two?" Hilary wasn't beating around the bush, no.

"Yeah, talks and work. That is going on between us." Ashlene was very subtle in her answer.

Hilary twisted her lips in miff but rolled her eyes, "C'mon, you can share with me." Hilary smiled,

She murmured something in Hilary's ears and Hilary's expression was that of smirk and chuckled one. I gulped at what probably she could say.

… Next morning, Ashlene woke up with heavy eyes and I was standing right in front of her. She blinked her eyes and gave a confused look to me.

"Remember anything what happened last night?" I asked to kill her confusion on nail.

"Oh yeah, what did I exactly do?"

"Seriously, you want to know?"

"Yeah, please,"

"Well, you first drank way too much, and then you walked like a crazy drunk man towards me, asked me for my jacket, and when I refused,-"

"I must have took it by myself, lol,"

"Nope, sweetheart, you gave me a harsh kiss and took me from the center of the party with my very much reluctance,"

"S-Seriously? You are kidding, right?"

"Sadly, I am not,"

"T-Then?"

"I took you to my room, and you slept on my bed, I locked my room so that you don't come out in the middle of night pulling some act,"

"That's why you weren't in your room!"

"Oh yeah!"

.

.

.

**Year** 2015 ended simply. Quite much happened. College life started once again, I met new people, class fellows like Fred, Lana and others. My exams of first year were approaching soon enough and I'd lot of preparation left for it. Apart from that, I met Tyson in October 2014, we were still friends throughout 2015, and we had a fine friendship but still I wished if there was more to it. Might be next year?

**Always and forever I know I can't quit you****  
****Coz baby you're the one, I don't know how****  
****In a world devoid of life, you bring color****  
****In your eyes I see the light, my future****  
****Always and forever I know, I can't let you go**

* * *

**Hilary's POV:**

I left to Florida with my much reluctance, but that was the right thing to be done and I'd to do. Mom said that she'd miss me, but somehow I wasn't exactly upset leaving my parents here and going out of the country.

This was more like freedom: NO checking your cell phone, no bugging of where you are going, no scolding about studying, eating properly. It was a good thing. But who was I missing?

It was the Bladebreakers, or say, our G-revs.

And in particular, it was Kai.

Somehow even thinking about this is bringing me averted thoughts and disquiet. This was perturbing and a lazy nostalgic sad smile tugged on my lips as I remembered what he was saying a few days back.

_"Leave me then. Just go from here. If you are not agreeing with me, then what's the point?"_

_"But I'm saying right! Listen… I will not leave you once these studies are over. I will be with you. I've to go, please understand." I shook him by his shoulder, but he looked away and my imploring eyes were simply clinging upon hope._

No talks ever since then. He said he will miss me, a lot, hugely! But wasn't I was also the one as well to miss him? Even if I stayed here, the team would have to travel for tournaments and I would have to stay here for studies and at that moment, I wouldn't have been willful him and stubborn to him saying not to leave me because its hugely a crazy thing to do.

I sighed in helplessly and waterworks cascaded down unknowingly. I slapped myself for being in this moment. Nevertheless, I didn't allow this tor ruin my mood, I washed my face and strode out to meet Delia and Margot and discuss about our forthcoming journey, big journey.

That felt better.

.

.

.

After the dinner at Granger's dojo, the teams lazily and tiredly lied around in living room, doing something, relaxing them. I sat in one corner, listening to Tyson's and Ashlene's tiny banter on making suchi. As my eyes were down-casted and low, holding tiredness and laziness, my eyes averted to kai somehow to notice him already staring at me, and the gaze was perfectly broken by him as I caught him.

I glared at him. He knew it.

I picked my phone and texted him. The text started.

~_What's wrong? Wanna say something?_

_~What remains to say?_

_~What's with the sudden stare, then?_

_~Nothing._

I paused for a few seconds. There was no reply. I immediately closed my phone as Ashlene came towards me.

"Whatcha doing, Hils?" She asked casually as she sat beside me.

I sighed. "Was just trying to rest for sometime,"

Tyson called her again as he found a new video of his one of the past battles and he called her to show that

It was against Kane, I guess.

.

.

.

My flight was tomorrow.

No attempts to talkto me, no messages, no calls. I was at home, busy in packing. I'd to keep my clothes, books, accessories, even bedsheets and stuff. There was lot to it. Margot and Delia helped me too on calls of what's to be packed. I got my debit card today. Thanks to dad, he transferred some account as well.

I eagerly checked my phone each time there was a notification hoping it was Kai and each time it disappointed me.

Within half an hour more, I was fine with this abrupt yet mannered packing and thumped on my bed.

Thoughts drifted through my lazy and tired head. I was a teenager, turning 18 in few more months. Was this love even real? Did he really loved me back? He was 19, little older than me. Did that matter? Did he read me better? Was I cute to him? Was I a true need to him? What am I to him? Is he really wise to say me that I shouldn't leave him?

And on the most, do I love him? Do I? Or was this sympathy and care turned into something entirely different? I guess a tear slid down rashly through my skin which was burning right now. I averted my moistened eyes towards the phone that was lying. Would he call to say me goodbye? Would he hug me? Or would he simply just end this everything?

I sat up and stared at my lap. The thing that was haunting me and creating an eerie feeling was that nobody knew about me and him. No one. Not even Ashlene, not even Margot and Delia, not even mom. That's the last person I'd like to share something personal, honestly.

Somehow, I cringed. I swiveled from my bed and skewed the bathroom door and rushed inside to let out inevitable fits of sobs. Crumbling on the dried floor, I buried myself in my knees and hiccupped. I felt lighter after half an hour of my own crying drama.

I washed my face and lied on the bed, keeping my phone aside. I felt into a deep slumber soon.

.

.

.

I was ready for airport and my parents dropped me, along with Margot and Delia with me. There were brief hugs and I nuzzled with my mom and she kissed me. Margot and Delia smiled.

As I was making my way, I heard someone calling me. It was Ashlene, Max and Ray. Tyson and Daichi soon appeared. My eyes keenly searched for Kai, but he seemed nowhere.

My eyes eagerly searched for him but absolutely no avail.

Ashlene hugged me, "I'll miss you, Hilary," she said. I smiled sadly as well. I was gonna miss her too. Tyson smiled at me and everyone's faces were imprinted with that expression that how much they're gonna miss me. Max's eyes even moistened a bit.

Without thinking anything, I hugged Max, "I'll miss you too Maxie, "

"Me too Hilary," Max sniffled slightly.

"Where is K-" I asked,

"Kenny didn't come. I told him to come, really, but he didn't, trust me," Max said looking determined in my eyes.

I clearly understood what Max meant, it wasn't Kenny he was talking about, but Kai, but I simply nodded, "Tell him that I'll miss him," I said limply with a nostalgic smug smile.

"Hey Kenny was busy!" Tyson objected.

"It was that Sourpuss who didn't come," Daichi snorted.

"Its okay, Hilary. You just take care of yourself," Ray smiled warmly, " And be happy there,"

"Also I've heard the American guys are cute," Tyson nudged, "Make sure you get a boyfriend soon," Tyson smirked playfully. Max looked unbelievably speechless.

"Grandma will find a boyfriend!" Daichi shouted laughingly.

Everyone bursted in laughter and Delia and Margot laughed as well.

I flushed out. "Relax Hilary," Max said patting my shoulder.

"He will be cuter than you, Tyson," I said with a smug grin.

Tyson shook his head, his ego hurt and everyone clapped their hands at my statement, still chortling.

"We'll see!" Tyson roared. It was a little light time with fun and all and I almost forgot Kai.

We gave our final goodbyes to each other and then parted.

.

.

.

The journey was fine enough, except that we were undoubtedly jetlagged, and had a hard time carrying our luggage to our hostel rooms and completing the formalities and showing our admission Letters at the Office. After dumping our luggage, we allotted ourselves the places, beds and ate the food we had bought in the midway journey from airport to hostel.

We unpacked luggage, and I and Margot started keeping our clothes in the build wardrobes,while Delia opened the window and she has also brought curtains, so she had put them. Light teal coloured sheets were laid, light baby pink curtains were put, deep magenta carpet that I'd brought was put down on floor, and we took our sheets out and folded them. Our room was kind of duplex, a small room and a small hall and a tiny kitchen and a fine washroom. I was glad that it was clean and bigger than kitchen. Absolutely what girls need for themselves, a good bathtub and a shower.

I was damp and sweating after the work. The summer wasn't helping either, I and Margot slept on our beds whilst arranging our clothes.

After I woke up, I saw Margot just got up and Delia had arranged the tiny kitchen with absolutely everything needed.

Lords, from where did the stove, oven and all that ingredients and a fridge came from!

"From where have you brought these!" I asked.

"My uncle came an hour back and,"

That explained. I remembered that we contributed some amount long back and that was planned for buying these necessities. I didn't know it would happen so quick. It was so complete.

"Did you all organize it?" I asked. Delia nodded. She left and slumped on her bed, she was utterly tired.. Margot and I organized Delia's wardrobe for her, a little surprise.

I made some vegetable soup and cream cheese sandwich.

.

.

.

Everything was sorted to almost a livable place now. We all three used different shampoos, and yet had the same taste for shopping.

College was starting in few days. I think I was quite waiting for this.

A week passed and I was comfortable in this place, getting to know my floor mates during afternoon, seniors, who already started ragging us, and we were making our attempts to escape this.

They said it was nothing yet, and everything would unfold once the college starts. There's a huge poster on each floor "RAGING IS A PUNISHABLE OFFENSE " but no avail at all.

Everything was going fine. I had a warm bed, air conditioner to wash out our tiredness, tasty food that we could prepare and each other's company.

It felt so complete, a dream coming true ... so whom I was missing yet? Why was I locking myself in washroom in night and crying so much? Why...Why did he came in my mind at every step in the daytime. Why didn't he message me? Why didn't he reply me? Why didn't he call me back?

Why did I still stole his old scarf and kept it with me? It was hurting, and breaking me.

**Wanna believe, wanna believe**  
**That you don't have a bad bone in your body**  
**But the bruises on your ego make you go wild, wild, wild, yeah**  
**Wanna believe, wanna believe**  
**That even when you're stone cold, you're sorry**  
**Tell me why you gotta be so out of your mind, yeah**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Reply to _Olive Beamfly_: Thanks soo much, dear. *_* Thanks so much for reading and reviewing Hold me in the rain. That really meant a lot. You know, even I'd love to have it turned into a movie, that would be just like a dream come true. I'm truly happy that you've liked it so much. :***

So this was the Flashback as suggested by many of you. I actually found hard to write Hilary's part together with Tyson and Ash's. So I've done it separately below as another part. Hope that didn't disturb the flow or wasn't jarring.

(Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be posted a little early but I have been busy over viva and today I had it. So yep, it is done now. 700 questions, we had to prepare them for viva...xP. Anyway, I passed! It was over just now :P)

Anyway...It'll be like that for the next flasback as well. But the next chapter is normal story being continued. It's little cliche I guess but I don't remember right now, so just see what's there.

In the next flashback, you'll see Hilary's part containing starting college life, ragging, fun, Ryan's entry, Ryan's ragging, senior's pranks, Delia being flirted, tons of fun as well. You'll also see that Hilary was also missing Kai sometimes and how everything was changing. It will be fun, that I can say, hopefully! XD XD

Also, I was planning to re-read HMITR and prof read it once again. No no, I'm not gonna repost all the chapters again, absolutely no, but I'll just prof read it with slight changes, so maybe I'll be a bit late updating BTTY XP. Or night be it will be uploaded on time. Depends

**Reply to guest: **Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^. Yes you're right, there is almost everything in that chapter. Good things will happen with Hilary,but honestly there is so much to it. Daichi left too, because he and Max had been getting along well. I hope you liked the flashback. I can't say with whom Hilary will end with but there's a surprise regarding that which no one thought or saw coming yet. I've given a hint about it only in one chapter. Thanks, and stay tuned. Review! ^_~

**Reply to guest 11:**Thanks for the review. Actually, Kai wasn't waiting for her. He loved her, that's true but he was busy over tournament and title over 7 years. That's why he didn't bother much about relationships. He'd actually moved on ever since Hilary confessed for Ryan. He just wanted to make amends for wronging her and has his feelings resurfaced recently after Ryan passed out. He wanted to protect her from being alone now, as well. Regarding Tyson and Ellie meeting, I've an another meeting decided for them soon ^_^ Just wait! Liked the flashback? ^_~Review. ^_^

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! ^_^**


	39. You left me too, Grandpa?

**Chapter 36: You left me too, Grandpa?**

"Tyson, thanks, I think this will be useful in establishing my new business," The dealer was glad with the plans Tyson has put up and Tyson was thankful that he was glad. Tyson looked at other files and began studying them. He held his pen in mouth, and leaned, peered over the papers carefully. It looked like his sight was weakening. Nonetheless, Tyson wasn't interested in wearing spectacles. After an hour, he was becoming dizzy, so he decided to take a break and stood up from his chair. He lowered the temperature of his room a little and glanced out. It was a hot summer afternoon, for sure.

"Wonder how the kids in that school tolerate the heat," He thought as he looked up at the kids playing some game in a far opposite school building. He pulled the curtain as he lighted his cigarette and went inside the washroom to smoke for a while,

He came out after full ten minutes and looked over the table. "Fuck those files," he cursed,

…..

He purchased some chicken and vegetables on his way. He was tired ordering food daily for himself. He had to prepare the meals for Grandpa anyway, so he thought he'd do himself a favor too today. He felt disgusted doing this. This was supposed to be Ray's duty but they left him anyway. It's been for than a month since then. He was sorta getting used to the works.

He bought some sauce and chilly too.

When he reached his home, he checked for Grandpa who was lying asleep.

"Good, I will prepare his light meals first," Tyson mumbled first. He went in the kitchen, arranged the things and carefully prepared a light chicken soup with less spices. He was perfect making it, but somehow he felt his skills deteriorating. _Under-confident._

He was still dressed in his sweaty formal shirt and tight jeans. He had no time changing it. He craved a hot shower right now but he calmed his nerves. He woke up Grandpa gently,

"Tyson, you came?" Grandpa woke and gave a smile to him,

"Yeah, half an hour back, you're sleeping so I thought not to disturb you." Tyson smiled back, "Have this soup," Tyson showed the soup bowl which smelt fine.

"Thanks," Grandpa smiled, "You go and get freshen up, I will have myself,"

"Yeah." Tyson looked for another bowl on the table and it was empty, "How was the vegetable soup in the afternoon?" Tyson asked,

"It was nice," Grandpa said with grin,

"Sorry, you'd to eat it cold in lunch. I prepared it hurriedly in morning hours along with steak for breakfast," Tyson sighed,

"It's okay, dude," Gramps patted on Tyson,

"No, it's not. I eat fresh ordered food in my cabin, you eat morning prepared meals. I just wish if I could visit you in afternoon but damn, this job…"

"Never leave this job." Gramps said sternly, "I'm fine,"

"Gramps…" Tyson looked pitifully at the old man. His face was full of wrinkles, yet that light on his face was there. He looked pale and really worn out, "I don't know why they all left me. They promised you they'd never leave but that promise's validity have ended now," Tyson said,

"Let them go. You're enough for me," Gramps said,

"If Ray was there, he would have given you perfect and much better meals. Sorry, I couldn't do it with much perfection," Tyson said,

"Tyson, I'm fine. I'm not so dependent on others. If I were a little better, I could have cooked for myself," Gramps said,

"You will be fine, we have an appointment next weekend, so I will take you to hospital," Tyson said,

"Yeah,"

"Oh, you had your medicines?"

"Yeah dude," Gramps sighed tiredly.

….

Tyson went to his room, immediately showered, poured air-freshener in his room, vacuumed his room and lied down for half an hour, completely exhausted. His tummy was complaining but he'd no courage to prepare something for himself. He took out his phone and ordered fried rice. _Something new._

His food arrived in fifteen minutes and he devoured them. After a nap of two hours, he woke. It was nine. The sky was dark black. He woke and yawned. He went downstairs and checked for Grandpa who was watching some TV show, "You still awake?'' Tyson asked,

"Yeah, you'd your nap?"

"Yeah, just woke up," Tyson headed to kitchen and cleaned the utensils and prepared his late meals. There was still lot more chicken soup for Grandpa. Tyson was done and strangely, he wasn't even tired.

He called Hilary as he rested on the couch in Gramps' room. "Hey,"

"What you doing?" Hilary asked,

"Missing you," Tyson laughed,

"I see" Hilary said with sarcasm,

"Just woke up after nap and was preparing meals, so a little tired," Tyson said,

"Hmm, they didn't do it right leaving you. What have you planned for Championships?" Hilary asked,

"Nothing yet, I'm auto-registered. I will talk to Mr. D, tomorrow. I will anyway have a few matches, might be 2-3. I will take leave during those says," Tyson said,

"Your company will give?"

"Yeah, I never asked any leaves till now," Tyson said confidently.

"Good good. Hey, I wanted to tell you something," Hilary said,

"What?"

"You fought your last battle against Nyhan, right?" Hilary said,

"I know he's your Ryan's beloved brother," Tyson said,

"How did YOU know!"

"He said me in midst of the battle," Tyson shrugged,

"And I thought to surprise you," Hilary replied mundanely.

"Well…how's your Doctor life going on?"

"Fine, I'd to deal with all those ones who come. One thing. I'm not sure if you will answer this straightforwardly but, do you think is Nyhan a good guy?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Why are you interested?"

"Not me, someone else." Hilary shot,

"Well, I think he's a nice guy. I talked him sometime back and he asked me to look for a job for him as an accountant." Tyson said,

"You guys got befriended also?" Hilary asked in surprise,

"Yep, I tried for him and my company manager agreed too, but Nyhan wasn't satisfied with the pay so he backed off." Tyson said,

"Then?"

"Then what, I couldn't do anything in that. But personally, I think that the pay was really fine." Tyson said in a shushed tone,

"Well… he lives here currently, somewhere around in Austin, He's around here for some time in Florida and..."

"And?"

"And nothing. Talk to you later, bye!" Hilary hung up.

"Crazy girl," Tyson laughed halfheartedly, it seemed that someone was calling her.

"How's home-girl?" Gramps asked,

"Crazier than before," Tyson answered,

"Asked about me,"

"Yeah," Tyson lied subconsciously as he checked news of Championships of this year. He texted Mr. D that he will be meeting to discuss something important tomorrow. Tyson glanced at his watch as he checked the time. Quarter to eleven.

Grandpa smiled at Tyson simply and Tyson caught the sight. "What is it?" he asked,

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you," Grandpa said with a sad smile,

"Huh,"

"You used to be so care-free, playing with beyblade 24 hours, escaping home errands. Through years, you've changed. Changed to someone better, very finer person." Grandpa smiled.

"Grandpa…" Tyson mumbled softly and stood up and hugged him, "I'm okay, I am going to sleep, good night," Tyson bid him good night as he checked if the medicines, water bottle, alarm clock was well there on their appropriate places beside Grandpa, so that he find his tasks easy to be done.

Grandpa was contended with Tyson. The little kiddo Tyson who used to wear that small cap and play all his day beyblading with the street kids, escape home errands, escape kendo-ing, who would be cheerful on the top of his needs, is now changed, grown into a young man, with well-built up, living his life comfortably and taking care of him as well. He just wished if Tyson could end up his worries and bring a granddaughter-in-law for him.

…

"Yep, Nyhan," Tyson talked as he changed his bed sheets,

"Sorry, I almost forgot to talk to you. Actually my mom didn't agree for that job when I said her about it, so I'd to leave," Nyhan said,

"No problem," he sighed, "Take care. I will talk to you later; have to go to sleep," He thumped onto his bed and fell into a slumber.

.

.

.

Ashlene dropped Ellie to school a little late today. Ellie was a little discomfit so Ashlene spoke to her headmistress and let Ellie's nerves calmed down. She herself was late. Strangely, Raul offered her to drop them and she agreed without a second thought. She was staring out of the window to the long queue of trees while Raul drove,

"So, you are quiet today." Raul mentioned,

"Hmm, feeling lil dull," she said, still not eyeing him,

"How many months more left for your entrance tests?" he asked him as he took a smooth turn,

"A few weeks," she mentioned, "I've already taken seven years for a six year course, a year wasted," Ashlene mentioned,

"Yeah, you mentioned once. It was second year, right?" Raul asked,

"Yeah, you remembered," she raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah,"

….

Ashlene waved her hand for an adieu and strode inside the hospital, getting fresh in her cabin. She opened the curtains and let the soft sunshine pave in. She was a little worried about today since she was already told that she would be having few cases heavier. She exactly didn't decipher what Dr. James intended to say but she nodded. And like she was said, she had almost twenty patients in one hour and the nurse was changed to add to her tedious state. She wasn't exactly cooperative and Ashlene wasn't in the mood to shout at her to do her duties properly. She pitied the newbie nurse.

She cut at least five calls of Julia during that hour and as she got a break of few minutes, she called back Julia,

"Ashlene, if you're early, please bring some chicken from near your hospital," Julia said,

"I will," Ashlene said and immediately hung the phone. The rest of the hours had flooded her with patients and she was getting frustrated and she had a hard time keeping her temper in check.

_Hell, why the entire city had to fall ill today!_

.

.

.

The weakened arrived, and as soon as Tyson got free after returning on Friday, he took Grandpa to hospital. Already, Grandpa had intense coughing and pneumonia like conditions. He scolded Grandpa for hiding it from him but he immediately booked a cab and took Grandpa along with his ongoing medicines course and previous prescriptions and reports.

"Grandpa, please hold on!" Tyson panicked as blood came out due to coughing from Grandpa's mouth. Tyson cleaned the blood with tissue papers and held polythene for him as he was almost nauseating.

Grandpa's coughs intensified and Tyson yelled at the driver to drive faster. Grandpa began to feel dizzy and he felt everything whirling and he was getting giddy. He felt unconscious and fell on the seat. Tyson yelped in panic.

"Grandpa!"

They reached to the hospital within the next minute and Tyson strode out and the emergency stretchers came near the cab. They placed Grandpa on it and took him to emergency ward. The hospital was the largest one of Tokyo. It took them five minutes to cross the parking arena, and cross the ground to reach in the quarters.

Tyson waited impatiently outside plodding around in fear and worry. The doctors inside put him an oxygen mask and were taking x-rays of lungs. Tyson tried comprehending what was wrong through the glass doors but he couldn't understand anything. One of the doctors gave him cardiac shock as well. Tyson hitched at the scene and was almost on the verge of crying.

He was feeling unhealthily perturbed and convulsing at the sights. A few minutes later, one of the masked doctor came out and looked at him,

"Is he your Grandfather?" he asked,

"Yeah, what happened to him, Doc?" Tyson asked curiously,

"He has been deranged with CO2 narcosis; it's an intense, severe condition of dyspnea, also called breathlessness,"

"Will he be okay?" Tyson asked,

"We are trying but it's been almost eight hours since he got in CO2 narcosis, he's half gone in coma, already," The Surgeon said sympathetically, "I think he vomited a few minutes back?"

"Yeah," Tyson stood petrified and half dead, his body stilled,

"If you'd have brought him few minutes back, we might have prevented him from going in coma by anti-nauseating treatment, but that vomiting affected his brain centers right that moment and he went in coma, though not completely,"

"What…? Tyson was huffing in trauma,

"I'm going to call another consultant to hear what he has to say, while they are trying to get him conscious. We are trying but honestly, I don't think he will come out of coma," The surgeon patted Tyson and left in other direction.

Tyson thumped involuntarily on the bench and stared in the space, his eyes staring horrifically and his inside aghast.

_No… How can this happen... Grandpa…he couldn't leave me. He was laughing and talking to me just few hours back. Then suddenly how did this happen? How… Grandpa couldn't go in coma. How will I live without him?_

Tyson stared through the glass doors and stood there for hours.

The consultant came out along with the previous Surgeon,

"Doctor?" Tyson stood,

"Look Tyson, don't get this hard, but Grandpa has gone into coma. It may take a week or probably few months for him to get consciousness. He's not dead but he can't hear you," The consultant explained,

"Oh," Tyson nodded.

"Take care," They patted him and left for another case,

Tyson went in the ICU and looked at his grandpa. He looked so fragile and feeble. But he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he wasn't coughing that harshly, he wasn't vomiting out blood. He seemed to be like in deep slumber.

"You left me too, Grandpa?" Tyson asked,

**Silently through all the years****  
****My heart aches 'cause you're not here****  
****Took for granted you'd be there****  
****I never showed I cared**

**All the time could never heal****  
****What I've lost and what I feel****  
****You were taken far away****  
****And now it's just too late****  
****And fate has sealed my destiny**

He wiped few rapidly rolling tears and sniffed. "But you have to come back, Gramps, you can't leave me," he whined and stood pitifully,

"Tyson, Grandpa can't hear you," The doctor said him. He nodded and left the ward.

**Sadness cuts my heart so deep****  
****What a life it could've been****  
****By myself in disbelief with misery and grief****  
****This never was supposed to be**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm firstly, hugely sorry for the so delayed update but I was busy a whole lot during these days, also my Microsoft Doc is continually showing "Not responding", and that was irritating a lot. Please forgive me. So here is the chapter. I've lost Hilary's part of next Flashback, so I've to type it again.

**EID MUBARAK TO ALL THE MUSLIMS! :3 I HOPE YOUR EID WENT WELL. MINE WAS GOOD. ^_^**

Anyway thanks a whole lot to the supporters and reviewers: **Droplets of Blue rain, Guest11, Linvn, Stark02, Scarlet Witch of Terra, Jaya Avendel, Anime-junkie, Nenu, Lady-Peach** for reviewing the previous chapter. Also thanks to **TwilightUniverse, Rolly, AnnieJD, Ezabella, Blue Lighning of the night** for reviewing the previous chapters. :D

**Reply to Guest11**: Firstly sorry for the delayed update, I'm really glad that you liked the Flashbacks and their POVs and moments, sweet. Thanks again. Please review and sorry for the delayed update. ^_^

**Reply to Nenu**: I guessed it earlier that you were probably preparing for NEET. Yeah, I'm a medical student too, and had my NEET attempted in year 2018. Best of luck for your preparations and you may read whenever you can after your exam is done. Best of luck, again. :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing~

_**Please REVIEW~**_


	40. Flashback Part 4

**Flashback Part 4**

**POV: _Tyson_, Ash.**

**Year 2016:**

**I** still wasn't sure what Tyson actually feels about me. I had my feelings multiplied for him through these days and I was here around him all the time, noticing him in my façade of calm behind which my heart beats not being able to confess soon. Hilary was with us and I really wanted to tell her about me and Tyson but I never found a perfect chance to do so. Maybe I and Tyson are just destined to be friends and there is nothing more to it. I wasn't sure if he really likes me the way I do or if it was just friendship. To be honest, I was so much willing to leave him and hurt myself in the fury if I couldn't confess him. That was my inner contradicting plan to summon the courage to tell him.

Days passed and nothing was happening. The New Year wasn't special. We just had normal fun and the agog of excitement. Max and Ray did most of the part on the last day. Hilary went back and though I wanted to tell her, couldn't just do so.

Tyson seemed to be distancing from me. He was on his own, drown in his little large phone, sleeping, smoking occasionally. He would switch off if I caught him smoking but I ignored. I hated smoking and I was beginning to hate him. I don't know from where he picked this habit but I didn't have any right to scold him or stop him. My facial expression should have been sufficient for him to understand that I hated it.

In the midst of February, cold out here in the city, I woke up early to find shards and twigs crowded in the yard. Tyson was lying on the couch, half dressed and relentless as ever. I rushed downstairs, cleaned the yard, took a bath and prepared the breakfast. I saw Grandpa waking up and I assumed that Tyson would have woken up. Since Grabdpa didn't mind me staying here, I oftenly stayed here, in one of the rooms downstairs.

I went up and saw him still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and attempted to wake him; I wasn't touching him, my voice wasn't the usual and cheerful, I knew it, couldn't help it but.

"Tyson, wake up!" I called out one last time.

Out of blue, in the span of seconds, he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him and I gasped in the while. He left me as I neared him and that caused me to fall on him. We were face to face and his eyes were close.

"Shushh. Sleep." He said and placed his arm on my side. I closed my eyes. I just couldn't take this. He was rendering me weak and I couldn't hold my emotions back. I needed him. Fuck yeh, I needed him. I needed him so bad. I needed him emotionally, mentally, physically, sexually, and I wanted it all. I didn't care if he would reject me, laugh at me, cheat me later but right now I needed him and my need was true. He would be on wrong side if he wrongs me. I was tired of all these feelings keeping them bottled. This friendship was way too strong now that it needed a transformation to next level. I just wished, he would either accept me, or just give a loud shout and insult and drives me away forever. I was tired, I really was.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You." He said with a husky chuckle, still those eyes closed.

"I hate the wrong ways." I said out of blue but with a sigh.

"What's wrong in wanting you?" He raised an eyebrow, now eyes open. Those large maroon pools with deep feelings.

"It's not legal. You want me…how?" I asked him with curt expressions and curiosity.

He smiled and removed his hand in the fine process.

"Say Tyson," I demanded moving back a little.

"In all ways." He said coolly, closing his eyes.

"Meet my eyes."

He opened his eyes and smiled, " Ashlene Reynolds, can you give me a small right to change your name?" he asked,

"Hnn." I nodded.

"Can I call you Amelia sometimes if you don't mind?" he asked as he kept a sharp eye contact.

"W-Why?" I asked as perplexity drew me and I wondered if it was her mother's name.

"Amelia means a defender. You're my Amelia, my defender." He said as he rose and stood in front of me and my usual anger of him standing shirtless in front of me somewhat curtailed and was vague.

"If..." I stopped, "If that's the reason,I'll take that title," I said with a muse.

"No no, there's more to the title," he said with a smile and soft smirk.

"What?" I shook peering a little towards him even we were finely close.

"Let's see," he thought, "Ahm, it would be Amelia Reynolds..Granger. Amelia Reynolds Granger." He looked at me, meeting my expanded eyes.

Was this real? Was he trying to say what I wanted to? He was indirect, a little shy and a little clever in explaining this.

"Umm," I mumbled, "I like the title, Tyson, but you've to be closely clear that why are you giving this to me."

Sweat dripped on his cheek and it was chilling cold. He was fighting hard in saying those three words. But in another moment, he has summoned courage despite the seemingly overflowing adrenaline warning his body,

"Because I love you?"

"What?"I shook my head, I was delighted at this confession but I still wanted him to summon more courage until that fear has died out, so I teased.

"Could that it be?" He was ASKING me,

"Are you asking me that if you love me? Are you scared or clueless?" I said raising an eyebrow.

I was understanding him very much in this moment, much easily since he was younger than me.

"No no no, I am sure of what I feel. I'm not clueless," Tyson said biting his inner lip, "I think I love you, Ash." He said not meeting my eyes, every muscle in him pulsating in nervousness and warm feelings.

"Tyson," I said forwarding my hand and handing him his shirt, "Wear your shirt quickly, or you'll catch a cold."

I said and walked towards the door, smiling my heart out in euphoria. To replace his regret and guilt of confessing me after which I didn't reply and left him in full sighing and embarrassed, I said opening the door, "And Tyson, I think I love you back," I turned not giving him a chance to see my indeed blushing face now. Before I made my way out, he swiveled out of the couch and ran towards me holding my wrist with no intention of leaving so quickly.

"You love me and you're leaving me, Ash or say, Amelia Granger?" He said with a smirk and grinned.

I froze in the moment. Locked up in the second. Paralyzed in my skin as he uttered those words. This wasn't a dream. But how things got this easy? Wait, was he kidding? He will probably burst out laughing.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yep,". I looked the way he was smiling embarrassedly and laughing softly. I smiled and got him hugging him lightly. He embraced back and I just felt the needed peace.

"Ash, I'm sorry this was done so late." He said with a sudden exhale,

"It's okay."

I was in pure bliss and felt complete.

"You know what; you're that kind,- 'holdin', even though it kills you slowly,' "

"Might be,"

"Yep, YOU'RE!"

"And you're that kind,' dress up and play pretend,' "

"Might be,"

"You're!"

"Keep on smiling, and it's-" He said,

"It's never over." I corrected

"Holding, even though it kills you slowly. Keep on smiling until it's over." He serenaded.

"Keep on smiling until it's over," I sang again.

No it was nothing, just a song's lyric's by Chainsmokers. But it was a light moment, we just smiled holding each other, no kisses or smooches, just caught in the beauty if the moment.

…

...

_**It's**_ been beautiful ever since we confessed each other and the entire team was shocked when we said that. We weren't yet in relationship but I was sure she was fine with it.

We had times together.

We went shopping together.

We visited parks at nights

We made coffees for each other.

We bladed fiercely.

She was my best opponent.

"You are doing well! I'm seriously proud to be your friend," She winked

"Stop buttering and flirting, seriously,"

"I like you. You know that," she smirked.

I didn't hear the end of it from Max. "OHHO, like I said, you are Ashlene now. What did I say that day, I already knew you two would be together!" Max seemed even chirpy.

"Haha I didn't know that," I generously smiled.

Ray used to grin at me whenever I was with her. Kenny was fine, Dauchi was still clueless and well Kai didn't say anything except that he raised an eyebrow the first time he came to know.

Today, I took her to "Central Mall". She once told me how she loved a skirt but couldn't buy because someone else bought it. She dressed up in her usual attire and a little dull but maintained her usual persona and smiled when I told her to get ready.

Ashlene was light today. She seemed to be grateful peacefully. She said she lost Fulva and how she lost everything when her parents died. I absolutely hated her uncle and aunt and especially that cousin of her who tried to hurt her and attack her. I ensured her that I will always protect her.

Its past May and the tournament seems to be around anytime. The team seems to split once more.

"Tyson! I'm ready,"

"Yeah, come on,"

I start my bike and she sits back. I smile as she places her hands on my shoulder softly and I feel like I'm gonna burst out in sheer happiness.

It's the moment of pure bliss. I won't ask anything more than being with Ashlene right now. I see Kai seeing us from a corner but I'm too involved driving that I ignore him.

"What do you love?" Ashlene asked me as we walked in the mall.

"Of course, you know it. Do I need to repeat it, Ash?"

"Sweetheart, can't you just tell me that 'Ash, I am not in love with anything as long as you are by my side?' " Ashlene asked smiling angelically, mimicking my voice.

"You-" I chuckled, "You are always the one, sweetheart" I grinned with cheeks fluttered with weak blush. "If I were in a little in private, I would have said the same thing again and again." I softly cupped her cheeks smiling mirthfully.

She smiled back, "C'mon, let get some shirts for you." She breathed.

"Shirts? Why not T-shirts, Ash?" I said cautiously.

"You will know it tonight," Ashlene grinned boisterously and lucidly. Was it that...

"Does that mean that you are attracted to me?" I asked with dare and playfully.

"Guess so, "she laughed and we raced to the nearest store.

.

.

.

**The** summer moods swing easy. I had an argument with Tyson. Last night, he had hard time falling in sleep and I couldn't help since I fell asleep in seconds. Tyson's head was heavy in the morning. I offered coffee but he refused. I implored him though. It was for his own good. He refused again a little jadedly. I flung the cup in the basin and gave a sharp shuddering exhale.

"You're being thick headed!" I shouted. I turned and saw Hilary staring at me shocked and wide eyed. Tyson just looked tiredly at us.

She wordlessly left the hall and strode out. I wasn't sure if Hilary was upset that I shouted and behaved like this or if she hated that I scolded Tyson. I looked at Tyson who gave me puzzled look and closed his eyes.

"Ash, please," he said enervative.

I sighed and strode out. "Hils I'm sorry." I said.

She didn't say anything and just looked at the sky. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to rash out but Tyson gets frustrating sometimes." I sighed

"You two should say about this to Grandpa and work on making this relationship permanent." She said softly.

"Huh" I gasped. I exactly knew what she was saying but that was none of her business. I felt agitated. It was me and Tyson and we would take a next step when we felt so. Right now, everything was confined to bare kisses and hugs. That was enough.

"Don't say this." I squealed.

"Sorry. I just said because I felt so." Hilary apologized and went in. I immediately realized that something was wrong with her. I followed her and we ended in Tyson's room.

"Tell me what's wrong. You aren't yourself since you've returned. All good at University?"

"I'm okay Ash…" She said closing her eyes,

"No, it isn't!" I protested, "You're hiding something. Look Hilary, we are friends and friends share things, feelings with each other, so please, don't keep it all to you,"

"I'm fine, I'll be fine,"

She went downstairs and entered kitchen, "Hils please." I whispered,

"Leave me alone, Ash,"

"A love- stuck girl, Ash, trust me babes," Tyson commented impassively.

I ignored him but immediately I realized what he meant. I stared at Tyson trying to read him but he leaned in deeper and ignored me purposely. I folded my lips in disgust and turned to Hilary.

"Fuck you Tyson. I will avenge you," Hilary stormed, giving death glare to Tyson.

"A guy who doesn't even know how to express his emotions and stay much worse than Kai-ish, seriously Hils? You? Hils? Unbelievable?" Tyson said judiciously.

"Hils! Calm down. He's idiot! Can we calm down a little?" I placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She sighed and hiccupped to prevent the envitable sob coming up.

"Ash…" she whispered, shocked and sad stuck. Tyson eyes us.

She immediately ran upstairs. I couldn't stop her, "Hils wait!"

"C'mon, she will be alright, Ash. I didn't mean to insult him. I was just teasing her!"

"Really! Look at me!" I ordered, "You CAN'T just say her like that! She bloody loved him okay!" Ashlene yelled. It was Ryan…

"Huh? Hey, calm down. Will you? I didn't mean it and I'm sure she will understand it!"

I slowly whispered his name before continuing, "Did you ever…loved someone?" I asked. My gaze was lowered

"What do you mean?" Tyson got up and stared at me in utter confusion and shock. He shook my shoulders but I resisted stubbornly.

"You couldn't have loved someone." I shouted right on his face,

"Shut the fuck up!" He fired back.

"You never did!" I cried out loud, my sobs at peak at very sudden.

"I love you, Ash!" he shouted in horror and fury.

"You loved Amelia, not Ash," My chest shook as I said those words.

He shook harder.

Amelia was title. Tyson didn't want the world to know my real name so when his fan girls asked about me, he covered my name as Amelia and not Ashlene, a yet another reason, secondary. The entire world knows that there is some Amelia who's World popular Tyson's love interest.

"You mean I just pretend?" He asked seriously and slowly, not able to believe me.

"I don't know. The Tyson I know isn't heartless. He can't insult someone like this," I wiped my tears.

He left me and walked upstairs.

I'm helpless,

You tell me if I should love you or not.

You only tell what should I do?

I'm so vulnerable

Not able to read you or me

I didn't object Tyson when he called me Amelia out or declared that there is indeed someone with my personality whose name is Amelia. I wanted the world to know me but when Tyson didn't, I gave up and I was fine with it but I didn't want him to be stubborn behind the doors. I didn't want him to be another person behind the doors.

I came to now about Ryan this night when Hilary literally said everything and I felt bad for her. She was here, but she needed Ryan. Ryan needed her. He was suffering mentally and she didn't know why. There was something that was deeply bothering him but he wouldn't just say anything. Hilary was indeed in trauma. I was perplexed what should I do.

"Does Ryan know about it?" I asked,

"He does." Hilary answered, "The day next to the Fest, I was upset and really down that he rejected me. I officially offered him a rose in front of everyone after we danced. He looked at me for few seconds but refused and walked away. I felt betrayed. The next day, I didn't talk to him and stayed quiet, lost in my own deep thoughts. He came to me and said his reason why he didn't accept my rose. He said that he was suffering mentally and he himself wasn't stable at all. The ground beneath my feet disappeared and I was in the shock." Hilary said remembering the details accurately and vividly.

The thing that was disturbing me was something different. Hilary, the way she was, upset and down was not because of Ryan. I mean yeah, it was Ryan but not entirely. Because Ryan's unstable mental health wasn't that a big issue that Hilary was upset to this extend on her vacation! There was something else to it and I had my suspicion. She wasn't going to say me and I was sure. Somehow my intuition said me that the reason was Kai. But I was so clueless of how could he be the reason? So I'd no idea.

I scolded Tyson and was really angry with him for the rest of the week. I left him when he would intimate with me and I was getting frustrated.

I didn't know either what was with me and Tyson either. However it all ended a month later and I was composed back.

Yep, Hilary was right.

It felt difficult at the start but it was worth doing it and breaking our chastity.

…

Max went America, Kai went Russia and Ray and Kenny too left us. I trained Tyson again. I perfected his skills and the Darkness secret.

He was so much perfect and epitome of this secret and trick that he would find me in solitude when I used to sigh and contemplate in dark room. It used to be pitch black dark room and open windows and I used to sit in the corner behind the couches and feel the solitude after the tiring hours of working when he would be changing in his Gym room. He would come in our room, find me in the darkness, lift me gently, lie me on the bed and cares my forehead until I would be drown in slumber. I would be so busy in my contemplation that I never kept my powers active to note him back as well.

Through the love building between us, through the tedious afternoons and evening we spend training him and perfecting him, he was becoming undefeatable.

He was becoming the True Champion, an unbeatable and exemplary flawless blader. He didn't miss any strategy. He bet all the blades that came through the ways. I was there to cheer him. My presence and smirk was enough for his victory. He read all strategies of his opponents. His confidence was on its best terms.

My schedule was a little tedious, I had my internals coming up and I had to prepare for it as well. Yep, 2nd year started. I coped up. He used to stay awake through the nights to company me and prepare coffee when I had to read for exams. He motivated me the same way I did. It was because of him I made this so after with all the tensions lingering around.

I gave him the perfect food I can and keeping an eye that he avoided junk. I was careful that he didn't mess up with anything through the last days. He defeated Max, Ray, Daichi and all others.

The final day was to come and Kai was the ultimate opponent again.

I was tensed up on this day and was not clearly fine. His battle lasted for twenty five minutes. He took my advice and didn't wear his jacket this time but a plain blue shirt. My inner self just felt that. My clammed hands were folding and unfolding throughout the battle.

He was losing his control as the waves were hitting harder and he was a little agitated.

I knew he was pretending but still, I was worried.

"Tyson, concentrate!" I screamed

"I know Ash. I can battle, stay out of it," He extended his arm to stop me though I was quite feet far from him obviously,

"You need to hear me,"

"I don't have to," We were quarreling midst of this important critical battle,

"Tyson!"

He chuckled evilly and tilted his head slightly as he ran towards his blade, racing with Kai again. Tyson wasn't determined at all finishing this battle easily. I hated him and he was worrying me on purpose. He usually did it. He was worried I knew it, he wasn't showing it. But I had no idea why and on what he was worried. We both knew the way of finishing this battle. I couldn't say him. He knew it.

"Your biggest weakness is your worry. Kill it and I swear you will be the only victor,"

"You're kidding," He smirked with his signature chuckle

"Sweetness, in the name of our unborn kids, I am not kidding,"

"Whhooaa, that's little way too serious," He looked at me actually. I looked away. Everyone were looking at us. I immediately went off to hide myself. Tyson never wanted to reveal me and I will keep his secret- me.

"You will remember me when you win; you will remember me, Tyson, you will…" I mumbled and I was sure that he heard me

"Will see,"

My heart was beating and I wanted so badly to go in and see him win but unfortunately couldn't. My heart bubbled in euphoria only when Brad announced that Tyson has actually beaten Kai three times in row and was the five times domineering Champion!

* * *

**Hilary's POV:**

**Year 2014:**

We walked to our college at ten a.m, which was actually quite late, seeing that our seniors had already left at nine. Other fellow mates of our class showed up at the exit of the hostel, and there was a general pandemonium and chorus as the crowd made its way to the nearby building, also called as College, the official name being "University of Florida College of Medicine".

I noticed, a few were Americans, a few were from Japan as well and the least number being from some foreign country. The Americans seemed to be painted white, and the color of their hair was hugely blonde, Maxie being the first one in my mind. There were dainty smiles, petite features of American girls attracting attention of guys and all.

After a walk of ten minutes to the College building, our Guide appeared. I mull if she was going to spend the entire day giving us the tour of the different departments or make it short and let our classes begin. Out of blue, as we were standing in mediocre crowd in the midst of the front, a whole another crowed of people spewed from the corridor and it took our mind time to get them distinguished of their respective departments, that is, Anatomy, Biochemistry and Physiology. They gave warm smiles lucidly, making everyone's tense demeanors mitigate.

They spend twenty minutes in blabbering about their names, educational status and the number of years they have been working in this institute. That seemed bemusing in the start but it became extremely monotonous and boring. My eyes lazily rolled and I gazed around to see my fellow-mates looking starting to exhaust linearly and a small smirk tugged the corner of my lips. The American guys were cute though, I noticed.

The Guide gave us a symptomatic smile and I exhaled dauntingly, understanding that this session was indeed boring us. Soon the staff left and the Guide took us to the department's labs and showed our lecture halls which were large, enough to accommodate double than we were. The first lab was of Anatomy and the sight of corpse lying made me flinch and a guy near me looked at me in equal nervousness with puckered eyebrows not seeming ever to relax. I skewed to left to see Delia getting on the verge of unconscious from the formalin radiating and Margot was just petrified in her chair, her hopes crippled.

I gave a hard gulp and shook my head and mulled if the Guide was gonna ask us to touch that corpse. And that's exactly what she said next. Everyone paled and there was a starting mayhem of how unfair this was on our first visit. The Japanese students. mostly didn't object or repulse and starting making their way wearing the gloves and touching the corpse. The way they did, and touched, as if they were daunted with the fear that the corpse would start laughing in whim and attack them. I disturbingly chuckled and made my way to the copse. After touching its back with my four fingers, I stood at the farthest corner, not averting my gaze from my Delia and Margot standing in front of me to anywhere else.

The next department was of Biochemistry and was followed by Physiology which were comparatively hugely fine. And then, they took us to our classroom, which was general lecture Hall for the First years, which basically didn't belong to any of the departments. This was only for US. Yippe.

There was a general pandemonium in the class as our Guide left and everyone started interacting with each other. I looked tiredly and lazily at the crowds forming groups, shaking hands, dainty smiles lingering, laughing and planning lunches ahead, I guess a few couples had already formed. This was College life, after all. This seemed teetering on utter boredom monotony.

Margot and Delia kept on infuriating me the lying how incredulously some guys were starting and smirking at I was about to thud my head on the golden brown table front, the door opened from ajar and a group of students dressed in white aprons sauntered confidently inside with huge pride and inflated egos.

I gulped hesitantly as their un-amiable looks looked daunting us.

There was a general silence and they climbed on the podium.

"Good morning, guys," One of the girls wished,

"Good morning," We wished back, much careful and reluctant.

"Guys, this is a professional college," An another brown haired American guy said us intimidatingly, "You've to address us as ma'am and sirs," he said. The information didn't get to our head; nonetheless, we nodded.

"You." the first girl said, "Come here," She pointed Delia. A shiver ran down my spine. Delia's face drained off unhealthily and she was a nervous wreck. Averting her orbs towards me, she sought an advise. I nodded.

She walked towards them and then to the podium, "Young girl, introduce yourself,"

"Ok, ma'am," she answered,

"My name is D-Delia Parker, I am from Tokyo and I've got an admission here in this College," She gulped in visibly.

"What's your hobby, Delia?" A blonde haired guy asked softly,

Delia blinked and thought for a second, "Say it, girl," Another one said irritatingly in mundane.

"I like to play Guitar." She utterly lied. My eyes widened as she said guitar. Since when..

"Cool, even I love it Deles," The brown haired guy said happily, "I've one in my room, can you play it for me?"

Delia looked miserably horrible, she gnawed her lower lip and said, "MY got my finger burnt this morning, so I can't play for a week,"

Damn, how did that idea came in her mind so fast.

"Uh," The brown haired guy gave a unsatisfactory smile.

"No problem," The blonde haired guy smirked horrendously, "Which guy here in your mates seems hot," He asked with a thunderous grin,

Delia was flabbergasted, "WHAT?" She shot,

"Am I not clear?" He shot. The brownie seemed slightly unpleased.

"I haven't noticed any guys yet to conclude that," She said bravely with courage.

"You can have a look at that now," He practically ushered Delia towards us.

"Neither I'm interested nor I'm willing to judge," Delia said curtly. That hurt them negatively.

"Hey, what's your problem?" They said smugly.

The class seemed to tense a bit and none of us spoke a word to object, I felt like to get there on podium and slap those morons.

"Nothing," Delia smiled sarcastically.

"Then say who it is!" He shoved her,

"I don't know," Delia was agitated and I could see her losing her cool now. Margot covered her face in fright.

Delia heaved out a held breath of anger, she turned towards the boys rows and pointed a random guy. The guy didn't hitch even a centimetre. He looked calm and cool. He blinked calmly.

"You," The blonde pointed, "Come here,"

The guy rose up and came to the podium. Confident, calm and NOT hesitant at all. Seeing this, it didn't please the Seniors.

This was turning into a ragging session. A few guys started giggling and even girls now making snide, victorious faces.

This was followed my pandemonium again and their attempts of slamming dusters on the board and wall, and yelling to quiet had no avail on us. We were rather making remarks on on their looks and laughing, giggling and throwing the hatred looks on them.

Delia seemed to calm down. Yes, this is unity!

The black haired classmate smiled victoriously at us, everyone started hooting for him and throwing flying kisses for once. The seniors made indignant faces, because they were expecting us to surrender at them and get ragged. THAT was not gonna happen.

We made more faces and that made them jittery. This was the perfect moment to get our hands over them, an upper hand. Yes, yes!

"Whats' your name, boy?" The blondie asked, the senior.

The black haired gave a calm stare and was beginning to test the patience, "Why?" The Black haired asked with the nerve. The blondie was nonplussed, crippled ego, developing freckles in his amour propre.

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"Ryan." He said, a sarcastic dainty smile tugging him.

I and Margot were were looking at him earnestly. The entire class was.

"So Mr. Ryan, are you Delia's interest?" Brownie interrupted. Delia hitched at the choice of words, the squabble being useless seemingly.

Ryan rolled his eyes giving a sympathetic look to Delia that how they were trying to trap her,

"She's my interest!" A voice howled from our boys' side,

"No, I like her!" Another bawled,

"Shut up, dog, Delia cutie, she's my interest!" Another roared. Delia was flustered and her color was turning into fifty shades of scarlet. She looked like a bomb who would blast any minute. I and Margot looked in fright at the boys side, telling them to stop.

"Ryan, please leave Delia, there are many others," Another guy roared.

This was infuriating the seniors to the worst limits and their rage. Ryan shook his head seeing that Delia would either burst in cries of insult or take out her sandals and flung them at the boys, but Ryan immediately understood that the boys were doing it purposely to tease the seniors.

"They don't mean a thing, Delia, I promise." Ryan whispered to her. Delia looked at him in befuddlement.

"Look at the blondie," Ryan tittered.

The pandemonium grew and a few boys got up and ran to the podium taking mikes, a few dedicating songs to the senior girl, others hooting for them.

"Flirty and Clever." Margot uttered. Another guy proudly strutted from his seat to the podium giving dismayed look to the seniors that they have been vanquished now.

The Senior girl was turning into a tomato and she stomped out of the hall with blondie and brownie giving the warning eyes to Ryan and boys that they would avenge back.

First year was gonna be awesome and the thought of Fest made my heart leap. Ryan was such a daring guy, be him American or Mexican, whatever, this guy saved Delia somehow, and yes the other guys as well. As soon as the Seniors left, the boys stopped and looked at Delia apologetically, "Look Delia, you're our classmate, we didn't mean to tease you, we just wanted to save Ryan and you from getting embarrassed in front of us."

Because it was evident to all the boys that the brownie was trying to flirt Delia and they knew that Delia wasn't aware and she was rather trying to sort out the scene. Creating a confusion and mayhem would probably tense and irritate them.

"Thanks," Delia said half-heatedly and walked back to us. The boys sang together in unison, "We are sorry, Delia!"

Delia blushed and she ran towards us hugging us in utter embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, that's okay," I scowled at them from my friend's behalf.

They smiled in some sincerity and continued loud chit chats with themselves, it wasn't about Delia, so she relaxed.

* * *

We went our rooms after having a guzzling lunch at the canteen, seeing new seniors who were giving various kinds of random remarks and looks to everyone and since it was lunch time, our boys had already occupied all the places in the canteen purposely teasing the seniors. There was a little fight scene but the black haired guy, uhm, Ryan, yes, he resolved the fight saying that he was giving treat to our batch and everyone formed one group at one corner, the boys of course. He looked with a blank expression towards Delia asking if she'd join but Delia looked away. Somehow he looked for a second at me and it was a quite a stare. I gave a terse smile an looked away as well.

Ryan shook his shoulders and there were lot of guffaws, cheers and roars within the boys' gang as they guzzled everything in canteen.

The girls kept on ignoring and later we left the place after we were done. I saw Ryan looking at me as I left but I guess he subtly looked in other direction as I was about to catch him noticing me. Or maybe I was imagining things. Anyways, the unity thing was the only good thing in the boys.

.

.

.

We were little tired, so we took bath one by one and cleaned our little spoil room and prepared our meals for dinner, all three of us. Somehow to enlighten Delia's mood, we played, "I will be there for you", "Taki, "Taki," on low speakers and continued our chores. Delia rolled her eyes,

"Was was I supposed to be their victim. It was my damn JUST the first day." She complained.

"Things happen, Deles. Chill out." Margot said.

"Phew," She blew a strand of hair

"Deles, you should be careful with that brownie, you've no idea. He's a flirt." I said with a serious look.

"I will," she puckered her eyebrows.

"We are serious," Margot shouted.

"Okay," Delia sighed.

"His name? You've any idea?" I asked.

"Daniel, I think."

"Curses upon him." Margot gave a horrendous smile.

...

WE had our dinner peacefully. Everyone drifted off to sleep within few minutes, no phone-ups and chats or songs. I lied on my bed for few minutes, reminiscing the nascent memorizes I've made today. But they were not entirely good. What was good by the way The Unity? Haha.

Seniors... what would they do? I knew something was going to happen and it wasn't good. Will they catch Delia again and rag her, or will it be Ryan? Or will it be those boys? Or will it me me or Margot? The thought scared me. But hey, this was just college and everything is supposed to be fun, little fun, so why was I scared. I chilled out immediately. These Seniors wouldn't war-whoop at our rooms. Would they? NO, no no! They won't ambush us at the campus, hopefully.

My thoughts shifted from Florida to Japan. Mom and Dad... I wonder what they were doing right now.

Then, Tyson and others, are they missing me? Why would Tyson miss? He'd Ashlene. Why would others miss. They must be busy at the battles only. But wasn't Kai supposed to send at least a message of 'Hi" or "hello" ?

I felt the pain impinge suddenly. I scowled and turned towards the wall, staring the moonshine reflecting on the wall. I took my phone and texted him:

_Hi, I hope you're not still upset with me. How are you, by the way? Missing me? I'm okay. College went fine and we had good unity within our batch. You say, is Tyson still battling you?XD_

_Good night, speak soon, Love._

* * *

**A/N:** Such a long Chapter, isn't it? The ragging part was nothing here. There is more and hugely more there. So probably the next Flashback will be entirely dedicated to Hilary's life. Good luck. XD Oh yes, say about Ash's part as well. A confession gone right it was XD

Just so that it doesn't confuse you, Hilary's Flashback is of much time back (2014 year) and Ash's and Tyson's Flashback is little ahead (2016 year) so don't get confused that how Hils visited Japan when she had her first day at College. Please, if any doubts, do ask.

Thanks so much for the reviews :D

I hope you've liked it. Please review for me?^_^ That would be really admired :D

**Reply to Guest11: **Thanks so much again for reviewing. Here was the FB. Hope you like it ^_^

P.S: Listen :Turn back time by Daniel Schultz, its amazing :D


	41. Deranging lives

Chapter** 37: Deranging lives. **

Tyson waited for Grandpa to gain consciousness for the entire night. He woke in the morning and he was tensed that his boss would probably call him for not have arrived yet. But suddenly he remembered that it was the weekend. Grandpa was shifted to other ward where other patients were in the coma state. He asked several nurses about the Doctor but they said that they were just about to come. He waited patiently.

**I'm a mess right now****  
****My heart is in two places****  
****Half is back at home****  
****The other's off and racing**

Seeing Tyson's temper on the verge of flaring, the Doctor first checked Tyson's Grandpa and checked pulse.

"What is it?" Tyson asked,

"Just pray that he gets consciousness soon. I think it might take a few weeks," After saying that, the Doctor quickly moved to other beds. Tyson slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked out.

Staying around in that ward, he felt nauseating and giddy, he didn't even had his lunch properly, he went to his home.

…..

He had light meals which included an ordered vegetable and chicken sandwich and some orange juice. He lied down on his bed and pondered. He couldn't believe what was happening with him. Everything replayed in his mind.

_At the end, I'm alone…_

His mom left him when he was born, his dad and brother left his as he was a kid, he lived a few years finely, then, Ashlene left him too, his friends left him, and now, his sole permanent companion through these years also left him. He bitterly wept and sniveled, giving gasps and loud moans. He couldn't see anyone around him to console; anyone who could tell him that Grandpa would come back. He could hear his own moans resonating and reverberating through the walls.

He was deranged.

**I've been  
Running and running and running and running away  
I know they'll catch me  
Running and running and running two opposite ways  
Two opposite ways**

**I can't let my past catch me now, me now  
I can't let my past drag me down, me down**

**I feel the burden now****  
****It's weighing down my soul****  
****And I can't catch my breath****  
****'Cause these demons follow.**

He slipped from the bed and fell on the floor. He had everything, he had all the money, all the luxurious things he had ever needed and wanted, but everyone left him. He was all alone. He'd no shoulder to cry upon, he has no one, no one.

.

.

.

Ashlene drove her car recklessly craving for a cold shower as soon as she reached her home. Soft music was playing on the radio and the summer breeze was still irritating her. She closed the windows and switched on the AC. She turned her head as her phone rang,

"Hey, Jules,"

"Ash, are you going to Ellie's school?" Julia aske on the other line,

"Oh Shit! I forgot to pick Ellie! How the hell did I forgot!" Ashlene yelped in shock,

"Calm down. I 've called to tell you that Ellie's school was till midafternoon only and Raul picked her, so will you just chill out?" Julia said,

"Oh, thank god! I can't believe I forgot," Ashlene sighed,

"Alright, I will be arriving in ten minutes. Tell Mischa to prepare some coffee for me," Ashlene smiled,

"Sure,"

"Hmmm…" she hummed the song and smiled to herself. After a long time, she was feeling serene and happy unlike most of the times when she seemed perturbed and nerved out.

She reached home exactly after ten minutes. After seeing her daughter sleeping, she sighed and calmed down. She immediately showered and dressed up in loose T-shirt and tracts. She sipped her coffee and checked out the dates for examination of post-graduation.

"Damn, just a few weeks," She sighed exhaustedly. She couldn't take any leave this week. So she thought to take them next two weeks and definitely, there would be a cut off from her stipend for this month. Fred told her that he was somehow managing daily to prepare for the entrance and she didn't mind to apply that part on her own. She rather busied herself in gym and walks and for the rest of the time she just ate, slept or spent time with Ellie.

Life was moving on ever so fast and she was though getting tired, she was contended. Raul avoided any topics regarding Tyson and Ellie's needs, and Ashlene herself didn't want to think about it anymore, she had made her mind that till that worst time to arrive, she will make Ellie perfect. She just stopped thinking about it.

…

"Ash, you there?"

"Yeah," Ashlene turned her chair to see Raul and Julia coming in,

"Hey, Raul, you returned early today?" Ashlene asked,

"Nope, I took a leave today. I was just feeling to spend time with you guys, especially Ellie, so, that explains," Raul smiled,

"Oh okay. Julia seems tired. Did kids bother you too much today?" Ashlene asked pitifully,

"Yeah, you guessed it," Julia said,

"Uh, I remember now, Ellie told that she have half half-day school tomorrow, so make sure you don't forget. I won't be there to pick her," Raul reminded,

"Okay,"

"Ash, I'm going at my friend's place today, so if you don't mind, just handle the house, okay?" Julia said,

"Sure; have your time, Julia," Ashlene said seeming convinced,

.

.

.

Days moved lifelessly and limply. Tyson returned home and it was all dark. He switched on the lights. His steps' voices- he could hear them. He ignored the silence. He went upstairs and showered, he prepared his meals in the kitchen alone and to drive away the quietude, he played songs on his iPhone. Though he cursed him that he was listening songs when his grandpa was in hospital, he found no other way to distract himself.

He ate alone in front of TV and passed time. An hour passed and he was still lying on the sofa of the living room. Hilary didn't call him since few days and he guessed that she might have been busy.

He still didn't inform Hilary about Grandpa and he has a fair idea that she will kill the shit of him after he tells him or after she finds out. He didn't tell it to anyone, nor Max, nor Daichi or others. He simply dismissed his male friends of unworthy and undeserving of knowing about Grandpa's. If they were concerned, they could have called him and asked.

However Hilary was a different case. The girl just came to Japan for his birthday and she would come again if she knows about it and he really didn't want to perturb her constantly to miss her studies/internship.

Tyson went to his Grandpa's room and stared around. He could envisage him lying there or watching TV. Grandpa has been quiet these days, especially since the last Championship but he didn't took it seriously. That dismay, disappointment, tiredness, exhaustion from own-self and life was there on his face, Tyson could now understand his expressions facially.

_But why? Why did Grandpa wanted to leave the world? Why wasn't he so unsatisfied and down? Did he know about me? That I was suffering… Maybe, maybe that he was sad seeing me suffering and struggling these years and he let me suffer because he wanted me to break my shell on my own and become something, some independent, self-stable person._

Thoughts lingered his mind. They never seemed to end. He visited hospital daily and since a week, the doctors said the same monotonous line, 'It might take few more weeks,'. He was tired of hearing the same. He was almost on the verge of hitting the Doctor who looked like he was fooling around all the attenders of coma patients in the ward with that same monotonous crammed line.

He had his bey-battle in next few days. After talking with Mr. D and explaining everything that how his friends left him and his Grandpa was gone in coma and he currently doesn't have any tag team partner to battle with, Mr. D sympathized him and agreed that he can battle as solo player and he needed just one battle that he'd be battling against and the ultimate blader was none other than Kai. Tyson wasn't worried. He was anyways spending his time since few days in blading, since he was clearly not interested in losing and getting himself fooled there.

His phone rung. He sighed as the screen showed Hilary's name.

"Hey," he said,

"Hey, didn't bother to call me, huh?" she said annoyingly,

"Yeah, was a little busy. You say," Tyson tried pulling a smile,

"Nothing, was just lying down. I took a leave today," Hilary said,

"Hmm, you seem exhausted. Take care" Tyson said,

"I know, I think I will come to Japan," Hilary said,

"Why?" Tyson almost yelled,

"Huh? What's wrong with my coming to Japan?" Hilary asked perplexed,

"I mean, you just came here last month so," Tyson said in gulps,

"Because my internship is almost on the end, and next week, I'm done, so get ready. I will be coming at your place and you better clean some room on downstairs because I'm shifting in there temporarily," Hilary clearly stated in demanding tone,

"Yeah, but you can't come here," Tyson said,

"Why?" Hilary shook her head,

"Because no, I'm not allowing you stay at my home. You can't come at my place to stay. NO," Tyson said jittery and loudly,

"Crazy man!" Hilary shouted, "Fine, I will stay at my place, but I WILL come at your home to meet Grandpa, NOT you!" Hilary said, seeming little angry,

"No, you don't have to come to my home. Don't come," Tyson's voice slightly shook.

Hilary paused for some time, "Tyson…" she said slowly, "What's wrong?" Hilary asked, clearly nervous,

Tyson sniffled. Hilary's panic intensified. "Tell me now or else I will not leave you!"

"Hilary!" Tyson said, "Grandpa is no more…"

.

.

.

Raul messaged Ashlene to pick Ellie sensing she'd forget but he guessed that her phone might be switched off. His guess was anyway true. Ashlene didn't charge her phone properly so she had no texts, calls on her phone and this week was a hell of ride with the worst patients she has ever met.

Seven hours and they looked like eternity. She was glad she submitted her leave already and seeing that many young Doctors took leave in those days for the Entrances, she was granted the leave rather easily.

Ashlene took her bag sharp at three and rushed outwards towards her car. She was already feeling nauseating. She didn't had her lunch properly and those protein shakes were also not adjusting with her body quite well. She wasn't even feeling to drive. Though she could have called Raul to pick her, but her car was here so she sighed at the fact that she HAS to drive.

The road was full of heat and people bursting out on the eve of some festival. There was lot of traffic and the sun was at its peak. She was getting irritated and to add, her fuel of car also seemed to finish off soon.

_Lord, why am in this mess?_

.

.

.

After knowing that grandpa was in coma, Hilary couldn't stop. She already had two vacations this year, so there was no way her parents were affording to let her visit Japan once more and besides he wasn't dead, exactly.

It has been hours since Delia and Margot tried consoling her but she kept crying and cursing Tyson for not informing her before.

Hilary spooked out at her last call with Tyson when he told her about Grandpa and she had no bounds on her fury, letting it all splash on him. He knew he was wrong, so he didn't fight back. She dialed Tyson's number suddenly and called him,

Tyson picked,

"Hilary, you okay?'' he asked first,

"No! I'm dead! Baka! Send me a ticket quickly! I want to come to Japan!" she cried on phone,

"Okay okay, I will. Will you stop crying now?'" Tyson said,

"You wronged me! I won't forgive you!" Hilary hung the phone. Tyson sighed on the other side.

"Will you just relax? You've been crying since three days, you've an idea how much you've destroyed your health?" Delia asked,

"What should I do then?" Hilary sniffled in a low tone, "Everyone will leave me one day, I will be an alone girl one day with no one. I will be deranged! Ryan leaves me without telling, Grandpa's in coma, don't know if he will survive or not!" Hilary whimpered,

"Hilary, we've seen his reports, Tyson had sent them. He will be fine within few months. CO2 narcosis is not a joke. I'm wondering how Tyson didn't know about it." Margot explained,

A few hours later,

"Hilary, there is a message on your phone," Delia said as she carefully picked up Hilary's phone,

"Your ticket has been booked, you can print it." Margot said, "C'mon, start packing now, you are leaving next week. It says 1:30 am, sharp"

Hilary stopped sniffling and she washed her face. She pulled out her possessions and started packing them. The other two girls stayed quiet since Hilary was strangely quiet by herself- tired off everything.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thankyou so much for reading. I hope everyone is safe and healthy. ^_^

I'm not sure if the updates will be regular since exams dates are approaching. Our exam dates haven't been announced yet but it could be anytime and I've lot to start studying. *sighs*. I was working with Hilary's part yesterday. Maybe two chapters at least will be of Flashback for Hilary's part. And two more parts for Ash's flashback are left. Those two are ready. I've to just work out for Hilary's part because I haven't given much account about it.

There might be total of 50 plus chapters, but less than 60.

Again, thanks so much for reviewing to all the readers ^_^. That meant a lot and I was motivated to write more. ^_~ PLEASE review. That would mean a lot, really.

**Reply to guest11: Thanks so much for reviewing! That means a lot! Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**

The next two normal chapters will be little monotonous, but there will be soon something good enough to get curious upon. ^_^


	42. A daughter saved, New Champion declared

**Chapter 38: A daughter saved, New Champion declared.**

**_~Dedicated_ to _Annie for being the 300th reviewer. :3_**

Tyson has been on leave since few days since his battle was on way. He just had to battle that one person who brainwashed all his friends and who all left him. Today was nonetheless an actual important day. He has his battle against Kai today, and he is quite tensed up. The final battle was in Japan itself near the outskirts, so he wasn't bothered much. It was twelve now. His battle is at five in evening and he was in hurry to rush from the rushed road to his car so that he could drive back to his gym center and have some training over there. Mr. D has allotted him a personal training room, sensing that he'd help him in these tough times. It was well equipped and awesomely perfect to use or practice.

He was currently in his office booking ticket for Hilary since he found it uneasy to do at home and his colleagues helped him to do it correctly. He never booked one for himself so he was a little clueless. Because of the overflowing traffic, he couldn't take a turn and he parked his newly bought car at the school that was opposite to his company's building. He just wished that nobody questioned him who he was and gladly nobody noticed him.

After sending the ticket to Hilary to print it, he just wished she didn't shout at him for not booking even earlier; and there was no text from her back but he was relaxed since she received it.

He looked at the cramped road overflowing with people and huge cars. He gulped in as he was about to cross the road. His car was still in sight and he reached on the opposite side. Trotting cars sped from other side even faster. He was waiting for some chance when he could cross the road. The school kids were chirping out and their parents were collecting them. Tyson looked at them and almost smiled but he was more perturbed currently about crossing the road.

He swiveled his head suddenly when he saw a familiar blue haired girl with sparking eyes of same. She seemed to be waiting for her parents but no one came to pick her. She was just in front of the road and didn't have the sense to stand in the safer zone. Tyson noted how dangerously she was walking around and sighing. He remembered he met her a year back or something but he couldn't remember her name.

"Hey! Move away!" he yelled but Ellie didn't hear him. She continued striding around care-freely.

"Hey!" he clamored as a sudden car rushed towards her. He ran across the road and pushed her away and she fell few feet away from her initial standing spot. Tyson sighed but within seconds he was hit by the same car.

The car halted immediately from the swish and Tyson was injuredthriugh the crash, though not very severely. Ellie got up immediately and she took few seconds to turn her gears and realized that he saved her and got hit in the process.

She headed towards Tyson and a small crowd has formed around him. "Tyson! You okay?" Ellie asked. Of course, Ellie knew Tyson and she admired him as well since he was World Champion.

"I'm okay," Tyson tried getting up but his left arm and leg seemed badly fractured and he was profusely bleeding. He hitched in pain and moaned slightly. "I'm sorry; you got hurt because of me," Ellie said and she was panicked.

"Hey Tyson, are you okay?" Someone asked amongst the crowd people.

Tyson was too filled in pain that he just didn't noticed. They took him in his car to a nearest local hospital and he was admitted. Ellie willfully came along with Tyson till he was admitted. The Doctors there began cleaning his bled parts and he was given some medicines.

"What's your name, I forgot," Tyson asked him before he was taken in,

"Ellie!" she said and he was taken in. The guy who brought them here dropped Ellie back to school on her request and she was glad that her mom didn't arrive yet. She chuckled at the fact the she might have forgotten,

.

.

.

"Ellie! I'm sorry! I forgot to pick you!" Ashlene hugged her daughter in greatest relief to find her patiently waiting still worn out.

"It's okay mom," Ellie said frantically still thinking if her mom knows about the accident and that she went with a stranger to hospital. She would have said what happened but she was sure that her mom would shout at her for being recklessly standing there and she absolutely hated Beyblade, so mentioning about Beyblade champion would kill the shit out of her.

"Let's go home," Ashlene said her and she took her daughter home.

"What took you so late?" Ellie asked as they were finally seated in the car and road has cleared from traffic,

"Traffic, Ell! Traffic!" Ashlene sighed,

"Sure?" Ellie raised an eyebrow,

"I kinda forgot about you, but I remembered it after going home so I came back," Ashlene laughed nervously. An anime vein appeared on Ellie's head. She grunted.

"I told Raul to remind you," Ellie said,

"He did but my battery was dead so I saw it after returning home," Ashlene sighed,

"Good," Ellie said sarcastically,

.

.

.

It has been three hours since Tyson was admitted and he was still being treated. His lower limb, the left one, has been badly injured and he required at least a week for healing and standing up with some support.

Tyson woke up few hours later when the tranquilizer had lasted. He remembered how he was here and he looked at the Doctors and nurses working.

One of the nurses noticed him and she immediately rushed out. Tyson guessed she was informing the senior faculty that he was still alive. He sighed. A sudden though hit his mind and he looked at the clock.

It showed quarter to six.

_Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He mentally yelled and seethed.

"Tyson, you okay?" The doctor asked as soon he was half way inside.

Tyson blinked, implying yes. He was little weak to say anything, "Doctor, can you please switch on the TV?" Tyson asked,

"What?" The doctor looked at anything that resembled like a television.

"Why?" he asked,

"Because I'd my final battle today at five and I couldn't reach there due to this damn accident," he said,

"Oh, I see," The Doctor didn't seem even an inch worried.

"Well, I heard the news," The nurse said, "My son is a big fan of yours and beyblade and he called me few minutes back and was crying that you didn't arrive at the stadium."

"Really!" Tyson almost yelled, "And what did he say?"

"I don't know, I was busy so I hung up." The nurse said,

"Can you please call him and ask what happened?" Tyson urged urgently,

"Tyson, you need rest, you can ask that later," The Doctor said,

"No! Ask him right now!" Tyson yelled,

"Fine, I will make one call, Doc," the nurse said so as to calm down Tyson. Tyson's heart was unhealthily beating till the call was being picked,

"Vince, you there?" Tyson heard her asking,

"You were telling me about Tyson not arriving at the stadium. What happened then?" The nurse asked. She waited for some time till her son said her something and she nodded. She hung the phone after sometime,

"Uhm, Tyson," The nurse seemed nervous. Tyson's breath stuck,

"Vince told me that he was at the stadium and Kai is declared as the Beyblade Champion of this year, after they waited for ten minutes for your arrival," The nurse said.

Tyson gave a maudlin smile and barely laughed.

.

.

.

Ellie thumped on the bed with her shoes worn and her uniform still unchanged. Ashlene just returned from the shower and is wiping her brunette hair lazily as she walks towards her desk to check her phone if there are some messages or not.

Ellie stares blankly at the ceiling and seems to be lost.

"Ellie, go get cleaned up," Ashlene says,

"Hmm," Ellie mumbles but doesn't move,

"C'mon, why are you being so lazy all sudden?" Ashlene patted harshly on Ellie's legs to get her attention,

"Can I share something with you?" Ellie eyes met her mom's with doubt. Ashlene softened her expressions and nodded,

"An uncle saved me today," Ellie said. Ashlene's expression swiveled slightly but she urged her daughter to continue,

"I was waiting for you and in my subconscious mind. I didn't notice how the road was full of fast moving cars. I was about to be hit by a car when he suddenly pushed me and saved me…" Ellie said,

"Thank god!" Ashlene held her daughter closely, "You'd be careful Ell, you'd have waited inside the school premises,"

"I thought you'd just come anytime and I was just in the mood to get in soon," Ellie sighed,

"You'd have thanked him, did you?"

"Yeah, of course," Ellie said,

_Thank you for saving my daughter, whoever you are. _Ashlene mentally sighed and stared at her beautiful daughter as she made move to get herself washed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, how are you all. Hope you're all safe and healthy. Thanks for reading. I did told that Tyson and Ellie will meet again, I hope the surprise was nice. Yeah, Tyson lost his title this year. He would have been a ten times champion in a row, but that didn't happen.:(

The next chapter is a Flashback [TyAsh], just to warn you guys, it's an M rated chapter, so heads up. Don't like, you can skip that. Leaving that aside, I wanted to tell you all something:

I've added authors as OCs in RyanHilary Flashbacks. If you're not okay with it, just let me know. You'll be either seniors or Ryan's classmates xD ...I've PMed almost all authors, but in case if I've missed someone, just tell now if you're okay. Even guest readers are welcome to join in, just let me know and tell the names I can use.^_~ Also, there will be separate chapters as Flasbacks for Ryan and Hilary, seeing that I haven't given much account in the starting chapters, so that's just a compensation, because when I started writing, my main focus was on Tyson, G revs and Ashlene. Hilary was secondary; but since I've gotten the thrill, I'll write their (RyHil) Flashbacks. Haha :'D

Thanks to previous reviewers for reviewing! And helping me reach 300 plus reviews ^_^. That really meant a lot, and I'm grateful to everyone, cause each and every review counts ^_^.

**To guest11**: Don't worry, nothing will happen to Grandpa, he'll be okay soon. Thanks so much for reviewing. ^_^. If you want me to add you in the OCs, just say and the concerned name ^_~

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	43. Flashback Part 5

**Flashback Part 5**

**A/N:**This chapter is rated M due to sexual content. Reader's discretion is advised. Don't want, just skip this chapter. There's summary of this chapter in Author's notes below at the end, so you may read it if you're skipping this chapter. Simple. No offensive comments, please!

* * *

…Tyson still had to bring her bike from repair. In his always hurry, he skipped picking her bike and straight trotted on his own bike to her Institute to pick her. He could see her glancing at her watch a little snapily and looking furious.

'I guess I'm late, '

He quickly made through the ever so overflowing crowds of teenagers and landed safely right in front of her. She gave him unapproved look.

"Sorry Ash, I got a little late, " he smiled sheepishly,

"Granger, you'll pay." she smirked playfully.

"Whatever," Tyson rolled his eyes and eyed on his shoulders as she sat on the back effortlessly.

Tysons blinked as he noticed his girlfriend wearing a shorter skirt than before. His uneasiness quickly vanished as his bike started moving ahead carefully. He nodded mentally at the fact that she was at least wearing those skin tight leggings.

"How many corpses did you got alive with your snarlish attitude today? " He laughed silently,

"What are you saying?" Ashlene seethed silently, angered by her boyfriend's constant teasing, "Well, none of them woke," she smiled nervous.

"Good, might be scared way too much," he laughed out.

"You want me to scare you too, Tyson?" she warned,

"At night?" he asked thoughtfully,

"No use of night. Your ability is flaring," she said biting her lips in seethe,

"Baby, thanks for that; love you," he teased.

"Yeah yeah, Tyson. Where are we going?" She asked, gripping his thighs a little frustratingly,

"Ash, Mr. D called me to the quarters. Will you just come along? It won't be too long. " Tyson said.

"Oh, okay" she said normally and then suddenly winked to herself.

"I don't know what work he's got," Tyson said,"

Ashlene nodded. She kept her head on his shoulder, smiling gently at him. He smiled back glancing at his shoulder but looked ahead for driving properly,

"Sorry baby, I know you're tired. I should have picked you a little early," Tyson said meaningfully,

"Take care next time; no problem " she yawned a little, making herself comfortable. Her breaths always tickled him but this time she really seemed tired.

They reached within ten minutes to the quarters and Tyson parked his bike before instructing her where she has to go, just in case he gets a lot late.

Ashlene got to the second floor of the large well build seemingly lavishing building through the elevator. She reached the large cabin and closed the door. She noticed other assistants roaming around. She didn't know them. The cabin has a slight partition by a half wall. The inner part has a plain, quite large table, cabinets lined up to the left and a mediocre sized window. On the opposite of the table is a large chair, there were plain sofas lined up along the partition wall.

She sat on the comfortable couch on the front side of the partition whose major area on the other side was dotted with beydishes. She appreciated silently the set up.

Tyson entered suddenly, causing her to turn and look at the intruder.

"Mr. D isn't here?" he asked her, he himself looking around.

"Nope," she shrugged.

"Oh man, where is he? Not forgotten me? Huh" Tyson sighed as he frantically picked his phone from his pocket, dialing his number.

"Tyson, I'll be there within half an hour. I just got an urgent meeting," Mr. D explained nervously,

"What? " Tyson shrieked, "Half an hour! This is unfair, Mr. D. I tried to get so early here!" Tyson groaned. Ashlene giggled at him and locked the door carefully. Tyson didn't notice. He looked incredibly attractive to her suddenly with that sudden fury.

He faced the locked closets, remembering till Mr. D's return of the files and documents in which they were.

"Are you angsty, Ty?" she chuckled.

"Hell yeah, Ash. I could have dropped you if I knew this before," He said with sigh as he checked his phone. Ashlene slowly removed her leggings, tossing them aside. She stood up and walked to him, Tyson barely noticing her actions. Swiftly, she turned him, staring at him in full lust. Tyson blinked as she placed one hand on his shoulder blades, standing quite close.

"Are you planning to-" he quickly understood her motives,

"Yes sweetheart, "she said huskily,

"Nor here, Ash, " Tyson still didn't approve.

His legs tensed up as her other hand cupped his bottom suddenly. He looked flustered. She smirked. With one go, she unzipped him, attempting to loosen his belt.

"Ash... " he moaned softly.

Testosterone built up in him body immediately as she continued her hand work ever so softly. He noticed that she had removed her leggings.

The pay back was true, after all- the thought hit him suddenly. His stupid wish was a pillow when she pinned him on the empty large table.

The entire cabin filled with masculine moans and groans for quite of time.

"I locked the door, Tyson, stop worrying," she grinned infectiously.

"Really, " he laughed with effort.

She laughed with him too, looking at him admirably. "You seemed prepared! "he laughed in order to tease her.

"Oh yeah, cause you're thick and dense, " she snarled sweetly,

"Fuck you, seriously," he giggled with a suppressed smile,

"I dare you," she said quickly

"Really," he asked, finding that her hand is currently not where it was sometime back. Her concentration was on the verbal assault right now. He pretended to pounder,

She tried studying him. With one swift go, he pinned her on the table, reversing their positions. Ashlene gasped at his subtle move but easily gave up by a defeated giggle.

Lifting her skirt ever so slightly, he kept an eye on hers, enjoying how she looked away with lowered gaze open and cheeks blushing intenser.

Her light cackles and moans were fine compared to the powerful thrusts he was giving her. It slowly turned pleasurable when he reached his peak, she- gasping at her intense tiredness. His weight was a little insufficient for her to handle, she breathed in deeply, lying open for his sake,

"Are you okay, Ash?" he asked,

She opened her eyes weakly. Giving a light smile, she said, "Yeah, I started, so you end it."

He smirked softly and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Love you so much," he whispered,

"My line," she replied, "Yours was just, 'Love you,' " she smiled with pleasure, feeling no longer pain.

"Stolen your line secretly," he said with a grin,

"Seems so," she laughed lightly,

He softly kissed her cheeks, their combination of navy blue and brunette hair mixing up elegantly.

Before he would brush his lips anywhere else, there was an abrupt knock on the door causing them to jump out of their skins. Ashlene immediately wore her leggings while Tyson quickly wore his jeans. It was like their hearts were snatched up. Ashlene panted as she quickly wore her clothes.

"Just rest there," Tyson motioned her on the plain sofas and she nodded before he made a fine face to open the door,

"Uhm, Mr. D sent a message for you. He wants you to wait for a little more, Uhm, please? " the blonde girl said softly.

"Oh, sure, " Tyson said in relief.

"Thank you!" She slightly bowed up before going on other direction. Tyson closed the door lightly and sighed, "And I thought Mr. D would know everything, " He walked inside, crossing the partition wall. Ashlene half lied on the sofa, leaning against the hand rest and back rest, looking tired enough.

"Phew, it seems he'll take more time; c'mon, I'll drop you. Get some rest. Just lock my room, and ask Hillary to prepare some food." Tyson suggested looking at her with pity.

"I'm fine." she said with closed eyes, her voice feeble, "Can you buy a sandwich for me? " she asked,

"Yeah, I'll order that assistant, " Tyson nodded and went out to search that girl. Finding her rushing down, he called, "Hey, can you please get two sandwiches for me?"

"Sure Tyson!" she barely answered and rushed downstairs. The lift seemed busy. Tyson walked back in the cabin.

"Ash, the sandwiches are on the way, " Tyson said as he glanced at her. She seemed to be falling in sleep. "Are you sleeping?" he asked as he sat beside her, examining her,

"Hmm, I'm tired," she said. She laid on the straight sofa on which they were sitting, placing her head on his lap.

"It's fine, Ash." Tyson ensured, "You can sleep. I'll wake you when the sandwiche-"...

"Tyson, I've brought your sandwiches, " The door opened,

"Thanks Mia, give me here," Tyson took them. She shrugged looking at the duo but made no comments. She seriously had so much work to sort out.

Ashlene got up, took her sandwich and started tearing the cover before she ate hungrily.

"You look really famished," Tyson said with sandwich in his own mouth. "Yeah, I'm just too tired. I feel unwell " she rolled her eyes. She finished before Tyson, "Way to grab my pillow back for sleep, " She giggled before lying down like before. Tyson sighed, "Sure, dear."

Tyson rubbed his fingers against her earlobes gently. "I guess I'm tired too," he yawned. He leaned against the back rest before making himself comfortable and sleeping.

Half an hour later, the door of the cabin opened which was filled with snores. Mr. D sighed as he looked at the duo.

He called Mia to wake them while he unlocked the closets.

Ashlene woke up quite quickly, almost scaring Tyson. He opened his eyes and yawned once again, "Mr. D, you're way too late," he said dreamily. Ashlene punched him on shoulder lightly, "Wake up!" Tyson shook his head before blinking couple of times.

"I'm sorry, Tyson," Mr. D said nervously, "This meeting was way too important,"

"It's fine, Mr. D," Ashlene smiled. "Okay, since both of you are here, Mia will inform you of the work that's to be sorted. Tyson, just complete it by evening at least. Ashlene will help you too. I'll order some snacks for you. "

"By evening? Ashlene blinked horrified. Mr. D handed the champ the keys and left. "Mia will be here shortly,"

Ashlene glared at Tyson. He laughed nervously at her look.

"You'll pay," she warned with cruel smile,

"Gladly," he grinned.

"Not sex, Tyson." she smirked, "Kai will handle you tomorrow in training session," she laughed evilly with sweat

"Huhhh!" Tyson grunted. "Fine!" he snarled before he placed the large piles of papers between them. They sat on the floor with piles in between. They looked at the papers starting from bottom and reaching quite a peak. They breathed in fear.

"You locked me in here!" She moaned complaining,

"I told you I'll drop you!" he shot back.

"No use," she moved her head away in pout.

They didn't talk except when she asked for instructions or doubts about sorting and editing them. They ate few burgers and juices but still there was lot of work. Tyson managed though he was so much tired, his face paling lightly. "This, this is s-so much more, " Ashlene stuttered scared. Tyson looked at her. She literally seemed drained off. Don't know how much she walked and stood for hours in front of those corpses.

He looked at the sofa. He removed his jacket, folded it and placed it on the sofa. He stood up and walked to her side, "Ash, I'll do the rest of the work, you sleep for few hours." he said.

"Huh?" she looked at him, her eyes doubtful and rolling.

"I'm serious," he nodded in assertion.

"No need, I'll do it. It's almost finished." she sighed, her anger already faded.

"Tch," he mumbled but bent down to lift her with her reluctance, "Hey, what are you doing? I'm okay" she groaned.

"You are sleeping. That's final." he put her on the sofa, making sure her head was properly on his jacket-pillow. "It's okay, Ash." he gave a soft smile and turned to sort the papers.

She caught his hand. He looked back at her.

"Kiss me to sleep," she said with innocent bright smile. Tyson smiled decently before bending and softly giving her a brush on cheeks. "Ash, just so you know, I'll always love you," he whispered. She hugged him abruptly and crushing him. Tyson balanced not to fall. "Haha" he smiled.

The work got completed by nine and she had a peaceful sleep till then. She stretched her hands as she woke up. Feeling revived and energetic, she grinned to herself. Tyson was keeping back the few papers, looking fine. His tired inside was transparent to her.

"You've seriously done them all?" she asked in surprise,

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Let's go." he said.

Ashlene felt bad for him. She looked disappointed for her selfishness. He seriously looked drained off and tired. He wasn't free from the morning probably. He had to train for blading in morning, then go to attend his classes; that was different that because they have just showed up from vacation, it was just for four hours. But traveling back to home, picking her, he might have run errands at home as well; he was doing that for a while now, and then this p-paper work, so unfair and grueling. She and Hilary have just cooked in the morning and she was little tired at her college, probably nothing much in comparison to what he was doing.

Her blue eyes seemed on the verge of getting wet any time but she doesn't want to cry in front of him. She shook her head from the thought. She hated when she knew she was not right and unfair with him and he silently ignored that.

"A-Are we leaving?" she asked with nervous smile,

"Of course, you want to stay more?" he asked as he locked the closets properly,

"N-no…I m-mean, let's go," she mumbled.

"Yup," he cued her to go out. He picked his jacket, switched off the lights and headed to the lift. He didn't talk much for the moment. He must be really tired. She felt nausea.

He leaned in the elevator against the metal wall and slightly closed his eyes,

"Just sleep after we reach home, okay…" she said quickly.

He didn't reply, instead, his mouth was slightly opened like he already slept. She sighed in dismay but shook her head. She opened the lift and he blinked as he got out.

"I will get the bike, just stay here," he said simply before going into the parking arena,

She waited for a few minutes before he returned.

"Tyson," she started,

"Hm?" he said as he started his bike, "Can I drive, please?" she asked,

He blinked at her and shrugged casually implying interrogation. "Simply, just listen to me." She said willfully,

"I will drive; it's okay." Tyson said innocently.

"C'mon, you're way too tired. How can you drive us so far!" she protested, "I've already slept and burdened you a lot with those bloody files! Can't I just do this! Can't you allow me to drive your bike?" she asked with still expiation and anger in her eyes,

"Ashlene, you don't have to regret that you slept. You were tired. I'm not angry with you, at all." He said walking a step closer to her,

"I'm not coming with you if I'm not driving," she said firmly looking in his eyes finally.

"Fine; you drive," Tyson gave up and sighed.

"Thanks!" She beamed suddenly and smiled at him. He gave a bare nod and rode back on the bike.

She had already planned on giving him a good massage before sleeping. She would cook some hot noodles for him, he would feel revived. Those nasty burgers, according to her, were not sufficient, at least for him.

They were quiet all through the way, the comfortable silence between them. The air was cold and refreshing. The scent of water in the air, something both of them cherished.

They reached in thirty minutes to dojo, ready for the questions fired on them.

"Where were you?" Kai asked first,

"What's going on? You went for picking her and this is the time you both are returning?" Ryu shot.

"Gramps," Ashlene said softly, "It's a long story." She smiled.

"Say," Ray nodded, eating his dinner calmly,

"Tyson picked me at five and we were coming back; but Mr. D called him at the quarters and he was already late, so we went there together. Mr. D was little late in meeting us due to some meeting to attend and later he shot piles of docs to us to be sort and edit. It was too tedious, but we somehow had finished it." Ashlene sighed as she explained everything in one go, maintaining her speed of sentences.

"Oh, you could have called us," Max smiled,

"Forgot," Tyson sneered sarcastically. He climbed upstairs leaving the rest of the questions to be unanswered,

"Phew, he seems exhausted." The blonde sighed with incredible expression,

"Sure. A-Actually, I slept over there before even half of the things were done. He was the one who finished everything," Ashlene explained, her face showing sadness.

"Is that so?" Kai asked,

"Yeah," she nodded,

Hilary was on vacation and she'd already left the dojo.

"I'll get some food for him," she mumbled. She boiled the noodles, made instant orange juice and took it upstairs.

"Ash, are you sleeping up?" Ray asked,

"Not sure. You guys dose off; won't be disturbing you," she said quickly and turned.

"Ha, best of luck, home girl 2!" Grandpa smiled and she nodded. "Get yourself some noodles too before you sleep!"

"Sure Gramps,"

Ashlene wondered if he was asleep. She quietly opened the door and he had just changed.

"I thought you slept," She said and kept the noodles on the bed table.

"Just had a warm shower," he rubbed his hair, drying the last drops of water.

"C'mon, eat these noodles before they cool down," Ashlene beckoned him.

"Yeah," he sighed and started eating noodles and drank the orange juice. "Thanks; I'll sleep now. I'm way too dead," Tyson laughed weakly.

Ashlene took out her loose night wear that included a loose half sleeved Tee and loose pants. She switched off the lights darkly and changed quickly.

Lighting the lamp, she sat beside him, on the edge of bed, his eyes were closed but he is awake.

She looked at him and smiled lightly; placing her hand on his shoulder that was resting on his body. His eyes fluttered but he closed gently, "I'm really tired Ash; not today, please," he said softly. She bent and kissed him deeply on his forehead. He looked peaceful, real calm and sleepy. "It's okay. Is your head aching? "

"No, just the back," he turned, Ashlene finding him jaded out.

She glanced around in the room and spotted the iron. Bringing it near his bed, she switched on and took out her cotton shawl that she barely used. She pressed it considerably till it turned hot. She gently pulled up his shirt from back, massaging it with her hands. He didn't respond but moaned feebly. She gently pressed the cloth on his back. Tyson yelped a little but she rubbed it effectively, the heat of the cloth soaking away the pain. She continued it with his entire hands and shoulders, massaging the best she can.

"Ash, it's enough. Get some rest," Tyson looked at her.

"I'm okay. Not so sleepy," she winked.

"Get your pillow. Lie down and you'll feel sleepy," Tyson closed his eyes. Ashlene nodded, placed back the iron and slept beside him, wrapping his legs with hers, and snuggling close to him. He approved and slept quickly, breathing her toxic-casting smell.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Summary**: Tyson become late in picking up Ash from her college as her bike was at repair and Ash was already tired. Tyson has some work at Mr. D's place at quarters and they both arrive there without going home. Mr.D gets late in arriving. Tyson and Ash waits in a large office room for Mr D to arrive. Meanwhile, Ash persuades Tyson and they have a rough intercourse. Interrupted within little time by a knock, they ceases their activity. Piles of work is loaded upon Tyson and Ash gets angry for having it to complete it with him. They nonetheless complete it by evening inspite of arguing a little. After that they return back to home giving explanation to Grandpa and others of why they were late.

Reply to Guest11: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Bhavya, you are added in Flashback. ^_^

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing previously :). If you might have remembered, I said in prologue that this story contains almost all genres and it's ratings may vary. A major part was almost rated T, but there was also a need of an M rated chapter, so here it was. This was just my first attempt so I don't know how it was and if it was cliche or brief or cringy. Obviously, I didn't have the skills to make it explicit, nor I could've thought beyond this *sighs*. I could never! XD. I don't write explicit, honestly. XD

Anyway, please review. There is **no more M rated** chapters ahead, so calm down. XD


	44. Flashback: Part- 6

**F****lashback: Part- 6**

**POVS: _Tyson, _Ash, Normal.**

**~The Ultimate Flashback. XD**

**Plug in for Maroon 5's 'Girls like you!' Its awesome.**

* * *

_**She**_ told me about her uncle and her family once more- today. This afternoon, she was really sad. She was asking me to help her file a case against her uncle and aunt who had taken everything from her. The argument started someway like this:

"Ash! Forget this! You won't get your share!" I said tiredly.

"How dare you! I swear if you won't help me, I won't be interested in seeing you ever," she snarled in fury.

"Ash, please…" I pleaded and headed towards her, my voice imploring and low,

"Don't touch me," she warned lowly, looking away with closed eyes,

I stopped, "Duke is dangerous. I want to protect you, Ash. He is greedy and craves all that rich houses and your property. You are helpless. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," I said in a weak and hurt voice. I could have helped along with the blade-breakers, that wouldn't hurt, but something said me that it wasn't worth doing. Ash belonged with me. I'll give her everything that she needed. But a voice said me that 'justice is justice'.

I wanted to protect her and in this process if anyone would call me a coward, then, maybe I'm. Because when it came to her, I stepped back from my ego, fights and everything, just so as to not risk her losing at all. I've hidden her from the world, disguised her as Amelia, and I don't know who those brats were who had done that injustice, but I was willing to give her more than what she'd lost.

"Why can't you! You can!" She cried. I felt her mood swings these days. It was either sudden amatory craves at any time of the day or night, sudden craves for ice creams or sometimes sudden heated intense arguments or stubbornness. But I never shouted at her. Just was a good guy being shouted at.

"They are powerful. You have me; this house is mine and so is yours. It may not be large but I will make sure you don't suffer," I said,

"What should I do with you! You are being coward,"

"I love you…" I paused, "If you want it so bad, I will fight for you, but don't leave me…"

She looked at me with regretful shivering tears in her eyes, "I-I love you too, darling"

"I know, I will fight for you. I will never forgive you if I ever lose you in this," I said in a clear tone. That wasn't going to happen anytime but I'd to say to make sure she understands to leave this fight.

"Shut up! I will stay! I am sorry!" she hugged me tightly, "I don't want to lose you, idiot!" She cried in sobs and shook me in embrace, "I'm happy with you. I don't care! As long as you are by my side, I am happy. I was just angry remembering my house that was taken from me…" she sniffed,

"I will build a house for you one day in future when I will earn, the way you want and for you," I grinned through that wet face,

"You don't have to!" she kissed me on cheeks and fell on my bed pinning me. We silently cried holding each other's embrace tightly,

.

.

.

**They** went out for a walk shortly, taking the zest of summer breezes,

"I'll lift you when you're feeling low, I'll hold you when the night gets cold, you'll never have to be alone, and that's all you need to know, no love lost, we've got you and I" She serenaded chirpily through the summer breezes, her pink cheeks fluffing briefly,

"Sweet. Is that the new song?" Tyson asked with an excitatory heave,

"Yep sweetheart!" she laughed,

"Let's get sober tonight, what do ya say?" Tyson winked,

"As long as we're together," Ashlene snaked both her arms around him, nodding obediently in sarcasm,

.

.

.

**Hilary** was sitting in dead quietude, the summer so hot in that corner of room; she was sighing and smiling in nostalgia to herself occasionally. How a cool, handsome well going off teenager had so much of depression? It was out of my wildest imaginations. But I'm sure the cause of her sadness- it wasn't just Ryan. The cause was also someone else, and my subconscious continuously told that it was Kai. But I'd no reasoning and clues.

I had no idea how to console my best friend in these times on depression. I asked Tyson to talk to her and on my urges, he agreed and he talked to her alone for half an hour at least and I left her and Tyson to talk peacefully, and since then, she's sitting over here and though I constantly ask her if she's okay, she don't say anything at all. She is limp, paralyzingly numb,and her heart doesn't belong here. She needs to go out there, to Ryan.

"Hilary, you can leave today. You don't have to wait for party or afterwards. If you need Ryan, go. He might need you, you know." I said her with a slight shrug,

She nodded, "I am leaving this Sunday," she said in a vulnerable tone. I frowned uneasily.

"Hey, at least talk to him, you'll feel lighter." I caressed her shoulder,

"Hmm…"

I wasn't sure how to handle her now. She didn't talk to me; she was falling in sadness a little deeper. And I really wanted her to ask what counseling Tyson gave her a few hours back. I thought to ask him myself but I guess he'd not like it. I just shut the idea abruptly.

After an hour, I gave her Tyson's phone on which Ryan had called telling that Hilary's phone was dead. I informed her about Ryan. I left her alone for few minutes until she had her talk with Ryan and then surprisingly, she seemed transformed. All good now, suddenly. I was nonetheless happy for her.

Tonight was different.

It was mysteriously sweet, a night that was going to change everything. I had something to tell to Tyson. I was holding someone who was waiting to call him 'dad'. I smiled at the thought. I didn't know it until the last morning. I was so happy, I couldn't hold it but sadly I couldn't share this piece of euphoric news with anyone.

I wanted to surprise Tyson. Hilary was on no terms to hear it, she herself was too much to handle. Tonight will be that day. I wasn't sure how Tyson would react to this. I had no idea but according what I was judging, I felt that he can't be happier anymore.

We booked a restaurant in the middle of town, "The Centre Low Lights". We were celebrating his victory of Champion. It wasn't even the right time. It was quite time since the tournament was over but the plan was impulsive. It was cool. A large ball like make-up. Lanterns lined up at its entrance, Tyson's favorite DJ snake, flashes, couches, dance floor, party type drinks, and dinner arena. It had one first floor with hotel rooms and few were open for our use. I wasn't sure if that was needed. Oh yeah, in this kind of night, we might need one. I chuckled and blushed at the thought.

I and Hilary did twinning, dressed same and looked lot alike with everything- dress, hair-cut, sandals and even make-up! The best part was that we had brunette hair of same length.

Everything is seeming to build up for this night, the sky was darkening beautifully glimmering with stars, the breezes were drying up with coolness, strange- but it felt magnificent. Tyson tried meeting me, but I avoided him. I was sure; he was there just to tease me in that gown or to intimate lightly. I just wanted to tell him in the midst of our dances tonight. I went with Max and Hilary to ball, early. Kai, Ray, Tyson and Daichi followed next.

Thought our little ride to the ball, the windows were open, the breezes greeting me, my ears on full-up volume with songs and I was contended so much. I had no idea how I was going to put boundaries on this happiness and news. Occasionally, I pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear and checked my phone. I updated my status though I wasn't sure if he'd check it. "So much to say. Would you hear me? Darling Granger"- I immediately changed the status privacy keeping it visible only to him.

We reached the ball ten minutes before he arrived. Guests began showering and the ball seemed crowded. Less space to breathe. The air was beginning to toxicate me. Suddenly, the huge-lengthed curtains fell wide apart. The storm of breezes came in beautifully. My hair blew back and I blinked dizzily. The music in the background started. I began tapping my feet slowly and humming the music. I still wasn't looking at Tyson. We began sipping light beer. I was still sober. I was being reckless. I sipped more and more glasses. I was tethering lightly, still I could distinguish between Garry and Daichi. Lol.

"Spend 24 hours, I need more hours with you…" I heard Tyson serenading the first line along with the music. I turned softly to see him with my curious eyes, my hair flinging as I turned. I smirked at him. He was shrugging his jacket beautifully, rhythmically taping his feet. He was looking at the dance floor knowing very well that I was looking at him,

"You spend the weekend, getting even..Uh-hoo!" He smirked at the last part very jittery as my glass slipped from my hands. I nonetheless caught it and I guess that he was rather warning me with that last part singing so die hard magnificently. Idiot.

"We spend the late nights making things rights between us," He was ambling towards me and I knew it. The mood was getting in agog of euphoria and soberness. Everyone was picking partners on dance floor. I just smiled as he stood behind me, still humming the tuning.

"Now it's all good babe, pull that back wood babe; and play me close." He turned me with one swift stride and held my hand taking a step abruptly back.

"Cause girls like you run around with guys like me till the sun down, and I come through; I need a girl like you, yeah, yeah," He started his roll and I took the lead casually being in his arms, which always felt so right.

His voice was super innovative and attractive, filled with domineering masculinity and cheerfulness to be craved.

"I spend the last night on the last flight to you…"I left his hands as I coyly turned and walked away, "We took a whole day up, tryna get way up," He smiled nervously with that super beguiling blush,

"Wuh-huu!" Max teased, just at the beat,

We looked as the guys were staring us in amazement and smirks.

"We spend the daylights making things right between us," He stood behind and our legs and hands moved in accordance, just the same ipsilateral.

And I closed my eyes as he sang the lyric which had strengthened our relationship in the past few days. We danced slowly throughout the song, holding each other in arms and gazing cravingly in each other's eyes, so much unbothered about every gaze that was looking at us in amazement.

The soberness was driving away, my head was on verge of falling on his shoulder but I left him a little abruptly. I walked away, to the next floor where a few rooms were open, the place was deprived of people and more peaceful and perfect it would be to say him there. Hoping he'd follow me, I traipsed away from the gorgeous guy. He lost the track of me probably. I no longer was feeling tensed up revealing this piece of news to him finally.

I had no idea that everything was going to break and fall apart. I waited for him, it was more than ten minutes since I'd left him and he clearly was following me. I was sitting in the last room of the corridor- kept the door open for him. He didn't come. I finally got up, tired up and walked out to search for him.

I looked through the other rooms but no avail.

"Sweetheart, you'd no idea for how long I was waiting for this moment to arrive." My heart plummeted to my stomach as I heard that voice from a distance in mumble-ness. The door was close, a little darkness radiated. I went on the opposite side and entered the adjacent balcony to witness a scene that I wish I were dead before I had.

He was holding someone else in that intimate position. He was mumbling some sweet words in her ears. I called my powers to see through the darkness who was she.

I was bewildered when I realized it was no one but Hilary.

My heart seemed to be shattered and torn in million pieces. All I could feel was nihility and numbness as I saw him. I turned away and walked away and the tears just couldn't stop from tethering down my cheeks. My hands were trembling, I was convulsing and my spine was frozen in the worst terms it could.

It was as if every part of me has been separated. Tyson cheated me. He cheated me. What I saw was clear indication of his character, the real one, not the façade.

My anxiety and dejection turned into fury and angst. My fists tightened and I walked out.

I thumped on the couch. Everyone were probably still in the dance mood. I don't think they noticed me. I was feeling like my body has been separated from my soul. I was feeling betrayal. My lids were stooping low. The alcohol was getting in my system and I felt dizzy and weak. I was still sober. My fury was building.

After few minutes, I saw Tyson coming out. My eyes could just see his casual face that he put. I was no longer attracted to him and I felt my rage and exasperation built up and intensify as he came up.

Hilary was there around too, the whore, but she was simply sitting in one corner, gulping down drinks.

My brows were vigorously shaking and frowning up as I saw him. My lips shook and twisted in annoyance. My teeth shivered. Tyson looked confused and he took a step towards me.

I instantaneously stood up slamming the glass on the floor forcefully. It created a huge flaming sound gathering everyone's attention towards me.

I stared at him hatefully with vengeance, anger, hurt and all the killing looks I could muster. I was just wishing him kill him right there but I know I wasn't going to do it.

"Ash what's wrong!" He asked, totally clueless and shocked. He took another abrupt step toward me.

"Don't come near me!" I said with dangerous eyes and outrage. Everyone had our attention by now.

"Hey…" Tyson was frozen in his place. He seemed so clueless…

"I never knew you were this kind of person! I feel like so worthless for ever falling for you." I clamored in grief.

"What are you saying!" he protested, not able to wait why I was getting mad at him.

Everyone were silent. No one uttered a word. Hilary was shocked. She just placed hand on her mouth. She thought of probably interfering but with my inevitable tears streaming off, no body spoke a word. They were just shocked, flabbergasted and stupefied once and all.

"How can you do this Tyson, how…Why?" I sobbed bitterly, hiccuping sideways, my hands shaking on sidelines. "Why…?" I wept over and over and kept on same interrogation.

"Will you ever tell me what I did wrong?" He shouted in his fury, absolutely getting jaded with my wailing and loathes.

"Shut up! You tell me what you did! You cheated me Tyson! You cheated me! You want me to tell what you did! Don't be so clueless! You tell us what you did!"

"Shut up right now Ashlene! You're being unreasonable! I have no idea what are you talking about. Don't speak shit unless you have something to point out!" He fired back. I was hurt but my voice rose even more, it was become scarier and ghostly. I sobbed louder.

"If I had done something to upset you or wronged you, let me know because I REALLY don't know Ash, I really don't" he sighed at the last part, "Your blames are just making me feel excruciating and cramped!" His voice was lingering with innocence and hurt, a little fury still there.

I chuckled sarcastically, "You changed." I said finally. I swear my words caused him to widen his pupils and stare me implausibly.

There was a dead silence for few seconds. He was in trauma, silent and still. I was staring my ground.

"And…" His voice came slowly lined with utter disappointment.

"I'm worthless to be here." I hollered uncontrollably. Hilary shot killing looks to me. I glared her back.

"He's World Champion Ash! I can't stand your drama anymore!" Hilary barked.

"World Champion…" Tyson said to himself, as if inquiring his own demons,

"..Fuck you and your title!" She seethed, "You really perhaps don't deserve to be a champion!" I yelped again. I wasn't myself. I let my fury get better of me, not even bothering about any shit consequences.

They were staring at me with confounded expressions. They looked disconcerted and baffled.

"Bloody dog-loving bastard!" I bowled again. Tyson's expression became disconcerted and he seemed to be on the verge of shouting again.

"Ashlene, if you have any more insults left for me, please save it for later. I've no idea why are you mad at me right now." He said in suppressed shaking anger.

"You cheated me." I said again,

"I'd never cheat you. I can't believe you are doubtful of me, you doubt me, my love for you…" he smiled in nostalgia and looked utterly crushed and crestfallen, tears threatening to spill any second if he blinked even for once.

"I hate you! You cheated me! I saw it! How can you lie so…"

"What did I do…" he hiccuped audibly, I unknowingly wept bitterly,"What did I do to get us to this point…that it leads to me loosing you in this moment." He said with light shakiness, his face streaming with unrolled tears.

I really didn't want to disclose what I saw a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, you lost me. You really lost me in this moment. Good bye Tyson," I turned and without saying anything further, I walked back in numbness.

I felt him standing there falling apart, so helpless and speechless, feeling absolutely worthless. I left him, I left him so vulnerable. The Tyson I tried building so strong and cheerful is now down and broken because of me, so sick and breaking his falls.

I knew everyone was staring at me, but I knew no one was going to stop me. I wanted to tell him how our relationship was on the way being permanent and stronger but it felt apart, so bitterly and abruptly and rashly.

Now I understand that probably Hilary always envied me. And that's why when she said that day that I and Tyson should make this a permanent relationship- she definitely meant a permanent relationship. She probably just wanted to give up her feelings for Tyson once and all. Now I get it why Tyson talked in private when she was upset about Ryan. This Ryan thing was all fake, just to hide her feelings about Tyson.

Wow Hilary, how subtly you two used me and played with my feelings. I was never part of this. Why you two did just made my life more miserable than it already was? What wrong did I do to you….

.

.

.

_**I**_ wasn't sure why she suddenly left my embrace and walked towards upstairs in the midst of our dances. She was swooning me. I was fine with that though. I lost track of her but I surmised she was going upstairs. I shadowed her. I couldn't find her. The corridors were numerous and I was sure I heard some footsteps and I tried following. I saw her brown hair as she entered one of the rooms. I trotted towards that room and strode in, covered in darkness.

The lights were shut, the door closed, the black sky was radiating its benevolent darkness through the balcony. The large curtains swung care freely in their accord. I briefly used the dark power to see that brunette hair and I immediately lost control of the power, and I just held her.

"Shush, it's me." I kept a finger on her lips. I was sure Ash didn't saw me coming in.

We were close to the wall. I pinned her effectively to the wall and our cheeks brushed in flow.

"You've no idea for how long I was waiting for this moment, sweetheart," I whispered in my tone.

She seemed hesitant and was trembling. I knew it. She was not sober; probably the alcohol was the effect. I slowly and cautiously kissed her starting from her nape of neck till ears.

I was leading further but I stopped abruptly when she led out a sob of fear. I opened my eyes.

"Please don't do this." She said in utter fear and tremors.

I opened my eyes and I saw that it was not Ashlene.

It was… Hilary!

Damn! What did I do. She moved away and placed her hand on chest and looked me agape and blanched.

"Hils…" I tried justifying myself. I threw my hands in air, "Hils, let me clear this..."

"NO Tyson, you can't do this" She said, seemingly her throat was stuck. She was frozen, stupefied.

"Hilary, trust me, I thought it was Ashlene. I never had the idea it was you, Hilary." I said helplessly and I was trying my best to make her understand.

"Tyson, please don't come near me," Hilary said still scared,

"Hils, please believe me. I swear, I really thought that you were Ashlene. When you entered in the room, I saw just your brown hair and I thought that it was Ash," I sighed, my face imploring.

"Alright…" She sighed fearfully. She looked away,

"I'm sorry. I know I didn't give you any chance to speak but I was so clueless." I explained.

"I know…" She chuckled, seeming slightly relaxed.. I was glad and I cheered up, "Anyway, let's keep this a secret, please?" I laughed nervously, "I don't want Ryan to shoot me!" I laughed,

"Tyson!" She hit me,

"You should have been careful. You failed to recognize me, or say Ash"

"I'm sorry"

We got fine and cleared this misunderstanding. I walked out and she said she had came here for some work- said she had to collect some bottles of wine that Kai and Ray asked her to collect from here. I nodded and left her.

I really never knew what storm was waiting for me. The maelstrom and break off. I spotted Ashlene after some time. The moment I saw her, it ended.

.

.

.

**I** left him, left him for forever. I would never turn to see his house ever again. I went at Sakai's place and she was shocked at my sudden appearance. I still didn't say her about Tyson's progeny. I just went in my room, still sober, changed into my normal attire and thumped on my bed with an ocean of thoughts awaiting me. My eyes were staring at the ceiling, dotted with tears he had left with me. I was all alone, at peace, the words and shootings of past moments repeating over and over in my head. My head was blasting.

I had no idea of what I was going to do. There was so much within me, I just didn't know where to start and where to end. I was so left alone and deserted suddenly.

I still couldn't believe he did this to me. Why…

If he had liked Hilary from the start, then why this relationship…

Did he just want to use me?

Now…what I'm going to do with his belonging, our belonging…

The unending questions lingered unstoppably in my confined head.

.

.

.

_**She**_ left me; unsaid and unexplained of what I did and why… I didn't know what to feel and what to do. I just went away upstairs and thumped on the couch, my tears drying to and come up again.

The curses and accusations she had flooded me, why….

The city feels so lonely when you leave…

I really wanted to know why…

I got that feeling that this question was going to be left unanswered for a long time and me being deserted for the similar time…

The start of year 2017 had to be worst because this was the deadliest thing that probably could have occurred to me.

The one who was a part of me, was gone, I was left incomplete….

The one who built me unbreakably left me, left me broken, unhealed and open.

My pride, my life, my love, my healer, by motivator, my defender, my Amelia, was gone, gone away from me, gone fury-fied away…

My soul seemed to be taken out and left in darkness where I found no one…

I cried, I cried so hard all night and found no one to console.

Now when I need answer to my questions and want someone to heal me, you are not there Ash! You left me…You are so rude! You broke me so terribly Ash!

Why did you do this Ash! Why did you come in my life if you had to leave!

* * *

**A/N: **I really didn't want you guys waiting any further, so yeah, this was the ultimate flashback ;P

Liked it? Loved it? Review!

Ahmn, so actually Tyson mistook Hils for Ash, that was what happened. I know its a little misunderstanding but it turned down to extreme levels and it lead to their parting. Now, do you agree with Hilary's intuitions in few previous chapter? She did suggested Tyson if that was the reason why Ash left because none of them guessed that. If you remember, I said once that Ash had powers to see in darkness and she shared that powers later with Tyson. That's what happened here if you'd read distinctly.

There are two more mysteries to unfold for the story now, one concerned with Tyson, other with Hilary's part. Stay tuned.

Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me feel so happy, ya know. :D

Reply to Guest11: Thanks for the review!


	45. A beautiful daughter

**Chapter 39: A **_**beautiful**_** daughter.**

Tyson lied silently on the bed in the hospital's small ward, engulfed in the quietude. Two days passed. All he could hear was the beeps of the ECG somehow. He was tired seeing everything in his medium sized room. The realization that he has lost his title this year even without battling has hit him hard and he was perturbed quietly. He was lying here alone, no-one to come and ask him if he's okay, he couldn't even visit his Grandpa in his hospital, he wondered what he'd say if he came to know that he has lost his title just because he couldn't be there at the stadium at right time because he met with some accident at the eleventh hour in the course of saving some small strange girl? He sighed. He didn't disturb Hilary by telling her about what happened. He guessed that in the laments of Grandpa, she wouldn't remember about the Championships and wouldn't pester him for losing his title this year.

So many thoughts came to his mind. Everything came colliding over and over. Starting from Ashlene till his now condition and including everything in the midst from his friends, his Grandpa, his title, his present condition, his nihility, he just wished if he doesn't existed for some time.

The nurse came in and gave him his lunch. He was glad that he's not penny-less like he was a few years back and have enough to support for his financial expenditure for his survival in the hospital. Gladly, the nurses were amiable too. So he wasn't exactly very miserable. He had a hard time eating with his right hand only since his left hand was injured well; the ligament near his scapula was almost torn. After having his tummy satisfied, he gulped down the cold water and lied down. He lifted his phone and checked if there are any calls and like he thought he'd have any missed calls from Hilary, there wasn't any.

…

The next day, he was trying to use his left hand but he failed bitterly. The nurse scolded him for his attempt. He was getting frustrated and exasperated staying in this room and literally talking to hell like NO ONE since four days! He felt like he will start talking to himself soon if he didn't find anyone. He was disappointed when the Doctor told him that he needed to stay for more three days minimally.

"Mr. Granger, you've a visitor," The nurse told him. He was thinking of all the persons who would come to see him and it included strangely Hilary first and then his company colleagues. Obviously, though he has informed them about his accident, they might have come to check him.

"Hey," the feminine voice greeted him.

"Oh!" Tyson looked appalled a little, "You?" he asked,

"It's Ellie, you forgot my name?" Ellie asked.

"Y-yeah, I remember, how can I forget YOU? You're the one because of which I'm here right now," he said sarcastically,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

Tyson ignored, "So, what brings you here, Ellie?" he tried to be kind though he was clearly not interested in talking to this girl.

"Well, my mom had an important talk with one of the Doctors here, so I asked her to take me along as well, because I remembered that you're in the same hospital," Ellie said,

"Oh okay," Tyson nodded, "So, why were you standing there in the school front near those speeding cars?" Tyson asked,

"I was a little sub-conscious that time," Ellie said embarrassedly,

"I see, so you told your parents about this incident?" Tyson asked

"Y-Yeah, I said, but I didn't mention your name." Ellie chuckled nervously,

"Oh," Tyson was a little perplexed,

"Because my mom hates bladers and the sport… though I like it, so she doesn't even know currently that I'm meeting you right now. Because…if she knows that a world Champion saved me, she will probably never forgive me," Ellie said,

"Oh, I wonder how strange person your mom is; how can someone hate blading so much?" Tyson was feeling better since he was having some sort of conversation with someone, maybe his own little daughter whom he doesn't know right now, but still.

"Leave that," Ellie grunted, "Anyways, I bought some home-made rice balls for you. My aunt made it actually. Would like to have them?" She asked with sparkling blue eyes,

"Hey, thanks," Tyson gorged upon them, and she helped him seeing how his left hand was injured,

"So, are they nice?'' she asked,

"Of course," Tyson said as he was busily gorging upon the balls, "It's been ages since I ate home-made rice balls," he said,

"Aw, I'm glad you liked them. I will come to see you tomorrow," she said as she rose from the chair, "My mom will return anytime, bye!"

"Tomorrow?" he asked,

"Yeah, I will try. Is there something particular you'd like to eat?" she asked hurriedly,

"Anything tasty and home-made," Tyson said blinking,

"Okay, bye!" she trotted out and saw her mother searching for her. She quickly went near the water filter and pretended to drink some water until her mom saw her and they went out.

…

Tyson wasn't sure how to feel after his little rendezvous with Ellie. _Ellie…sweet name. _He smiled at the thought. He was like- Are there really such sweet persons still left in this world like Ellie, who would return a small unasked favor to you? Wow.

He was glad and a little contended that someone came and asked about him, about his wellbeing; his little deed of saving her and getting himself in this condition didn't go entirely in vain. _Ellie is indeed a good girl._

He tried remembering the last time he met her and they had a battle. He could remember how he lost to her in front of everyone. He wasn't seething this time when he was thinking unlike the last time when it actually happened. Rather he smiled remembering how happy and joyous she was. Tyson laughed remembering how she called Maxie an uncle and Kenny, a spectacled boy. He controlled his laughter. He was just wishing if she could have stayed a little longer. Kenny wasn't cheating Tyson. He didn't leave Tyson, but he had to depart that day and no matter how abrupt it was, he'd to because of his parents who were asking him to shift since quite time and hed6been postponing because of the team. Though Kenny left a few hours before the est of the team did, he informed Tyson that he'd come back soon. He was going to another city where his parents had moved since sometime back. That hit Tyson hard and though he knew Kenny wasn't exactly leaving him, but still, he felt alone. Kenny's dad needed his help and he got hugely busy as days passed.

As for now, he was ardently waiting for tomorrow to come and wait to see Ellie. Till then, he tried closing his eyes and falling asleep.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you want home-made Sushi?" Julia asked unsurely,

"Yeah yeah!" Ellie squealed,

"Fine, I will make it in the morning." Julia nodded and continued with other work.

Ellie went in her room silently and saw her mom combing hair. She looked around and found her bag pack. She kept a few things in it and started doing her home-work.

"Ellie, had your dinner?" Ashlene asked,

"Yeah, had it!" Ellie scribbled on her notes,

"Go and keep that pile of papers in the dustbin," Ashlene ordered. Ellie reluctantly got up and did the job.

She spent the rest of the time thinking about her probable meeting with Tyson.

…

Ellie woke up in the morning after she had a little terrible dream that Julia forgot to prepare Sushi and Ashlene caught Tyson and scolded both of them. Ellie looked like she'd a nightmare and she looked horrified. She wore her slippers frantically as soon as she got from her bed and rushed downstairs to check if Julia was awake or not. She heaved a relieved sigh when she peeped in the kitchen and saw her aunt working up.

Ellie went towards her room to get ready. She was unaware that Raul saw her little act. Raul decided to keep quiet and keep a silent eye on Ellie.

"Ellie, you dressed up?" Ashlene asked,

"Yep mom!" Ellie put on her school bag and came out for breakfast. Julia kept the lunch box in Ellie's bag and came to the table for breakfast.

"Ellie, I will drop you today," Raul said,

Julia and Ashlene looked at him, blinking.

"What?'' Raul asked looking at the two elder females.

"You aren't a morning person, so I was a little moved by your offering," Julia said,

"Well, I was just in the mood," Raul said,

"Thanks Raul, I appreciate but-"

"Ellie, hurry up!" Raul ignored Ashlene and Ellie followed Raul. Ashlene shook her head but ignored. Ashlene left a little late seeing there is no hurry.

…

"So, how's school going?" Raul asked as he drove the car,

"All good," Ellie smiled,

"Is William still pestering you?" Raul asked,

"Nope,"

"Sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Does anyone pester you anymore?" Raul asked urgently.

Ellie gave a look to Raul, "No… why?" she asked,

"Was just asking," Raul smiled and meanwhile they arrived at her school.

"Have a good day,"

"Bye!" Ellie waved a hand before she ran and joined Lily and others.

.

.

.

Hilary called him today and Tyson has no balls to tell her anything. He just pretended that he was busy in his works and would talk her later. She didn't guess either so anything wasn't ignited yet.

Tyson was wondering if Ellie would come today. It was almost the time that normal schools got finished and he wondered if she got the chance to escape her mom and meet him. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He was completing "Game of Thrones" series most of the times as the pass time lying there but most of the times his battery died and he'd to wait for an hour for charging which seemed like eternity to him.

An hour more passed,

He turned on the other side and closed his eyes, _why would a stranger come again to ask me? Who is Ellie to me anyway? I'm sure her mom had found out who saved her daughter and she must have been curious to kill me and beat the crap out of Ellie. Damn. Ow, God keep such mothers' hearts out of hate for Beyblade!_

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned softly to see the intruder.

"Hey," Ellie smiled,

"Whoa! You did come after all!" Tyson almost squealed in happiness, "I was actually waiting for you," his joys had no bounds,

"I told you I'd come," Ellie winked,

"Yeah. Came with your mom?" Tyson asked,

"Nope, my dad came to pick me and I lied him that one of my friends was sick, so I'd to meet her, so he dropped me. He's waiting outside, I don't have much time," Ellie said nervously,

"Wow!" Tyson laughed, "I used to lie to when I was a kid," Tyson laughed,

"Really?" Ellie beamed, "Anyways, I've brought home-made Sushi! For you, Tyson!" Ellie took out the tiffin box and handed him. He carefully took it and for some reason, his eyes filled with tears,

"Hey, are they bad?" Ellie asked worriedly as she noticed his brown eyes,

"Nope," Tyson shook his head, "You're such a clean-hearted, nice person, I'm really thankful to you. I'm indebted to you, Ellie," Tyson said,

"Hey, you saved my life. This is just a small helping," Ellie said, "Besides, I like your personality. I wasn't a big fan of yours, but slowly, I noticed that you really blade well, Tyson," Ellie said,

"Oh thanks, sweetheart," Tyson flushed,

"Hey, you noticed one thing," Ellie asked, "You and I have same colored hair!" Ellie was excited,

"Uh yeah, now that you've said, I didn't notice it earlier, but you're right," Tyson discerned her hair, "And the shade is also same" he mentioned,

"I really love to blade but with mom there, I don't think I can do it anytime," Ellie said sadly,

"Hey, don't be sad," Tyson consoled, "Uh, the sushi is tasty!" Tyson licked his lips,

"Thanks," Ellie said, "I will try to come the day after tomorrow. Because tomorrow is Sunday," Ellie said,

"Yeah, I will wait for you," Tyson said,

"Uh Tyson, where do you live; your home?" Ellie asked,

"Why?" Tyson raised an eyebrow,

"Because anytime, if I grow up and roam around, I will come to your place. Will you teach me blading?" Ellie asked nervously,

"Oh okay," Tyson gave a second thought, "You know Big Burgers?" Tyson asked,

"Yeah," Ellie nodded,

"Come straight in, and the seventh house is mine!" Tyson grinned,

"Alright," Ellie smiled, "I will see you later Tyson, he might be waiting," Ellie stood up to leave,

"Yeah sure, hurry up. Your dad might scold you otherwise," Tyson said,

"Y-yeah," _Dad? No Tyson, he's not my dad but I really wish if I knew who my dad is, Tyson._

.

.

.

"So, how's your friend?" Raul asked in the car,

"She's good, just had a bad fracture in leg," Ellie lied confidently,

"Hmm, had your lunch?" Raul asked. Ellie's heart skipped an unhealthy beat. "Yeah,"

Ellie didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and she was thinking if Raul found out, but he'd not have pretended and hid that from her if he knew. Ellie sighed fearfully inside. She was thinking what she should ask Julia to prepare for the next Monday to come. _Tempura might be perfect._

Ellie smiled to herself as she finally found one dish in her mind.

* * *

"So, how's your friend?" Raul asked in the car,

"She's good, just had a bad fracture in leg," Ellie lied confidently,

"Hmm, had your lunch?" Raul asked. Ellie's heart skipped an unhealthy beat. "Yeah,"

Ellie didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and she was thinking if Raul found out, but he'd not have pretended and hid that from her if he knew. Ellie sighed fearfully inside. She was thinking what she should ask Julia to prepare for the next Monday to come. _Tempura might be perfect._

Ellie smiled to herself as she finally found one dish in her mind.

…..

The weekend passed lazily and Ashlene was busy in her preparation for entrance tests. She went to training institute in morning hours for preparation. She didn't paid much attention to her daughter and seeing Ellie has nothing much to do, Raul's suspicion was almost subsiding. Ellie herself was bored. Julia took her to nearby park and they had some fun. Later in the evening, she requested Julia to prepare Tempura and she was relieved that Julia agreed without any question.

Raul caught her asking his sister though.

The next morning, Raul saw her being careful and focused about that little tiffin. He kept quiet. He thought to ask her in the car, on her way to school but Ashlene was quick to take Ellie with her. Raul sighed when he realized that he missed his chance.

…..

The school day ended and Ellie was still not sure how she would go and look up for Tyson. She was busy in thinking of some way when she saw William going in his car with his mom.

"Excuse me aunt," Ellie said,

The old lady peered out of the car's window, "What do you want now!" William screeched,

"William, be polite," his mom said,

"Can you please drop me to Tokyo's Hospital, I'd to look over at one of my friends there?" Ellie asked. She gulped down as she waited for the woman's reaction,

"Sure, but is there anyone to pick you?" she asked,

"My mom said she would be late and asked me to wait but…"

"Okay, I will drop you since I'm going that way, but I will need to talk to your mom first," she said. Ellie's face paled up. "S-Sure, but I don't remember her contact no. It's okay, I will wait up," Ellie said sheepishly and ran away. She was heck nervous. She looked after five minutes and the car was gone.

She was upset that she wouldn't be able to meet Tyson today. She really seemed sad about it with that defeated look on her face. Raul's car arrived in the next minute and Ellie sat in when Raul called her name.

Raul noticed how sad Ellie was being. He was a little curious for what was happening. He glanced at her and she looked regretful.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ell?" Raul asked.

"Nothing," Ellie said simply. She stared with that slumped look outside the window,

Raul kept quiet but he was really wondering what was wrong with her and he was worried as well.

"Uncle Raul," Ellie began, "Can we go to that hospital again, I want to see my friend once more?" Ellie asked and she just wished that he didn't question him. "Okay," Raul nodded. He didn't want to disturb an already perturbed Ellie,

No words were exchanged between the two and Raul drove quickly to the hospital. Again sensing that Ellie would be fine with him waiting outside rather than exactly following her, he waited in the hall.

Ellie walked through the corridor and entered Tyson's room with a smile. Her smile faded when she found the room empty and cleaned up.

"Excuse me," Ellie looked at the nurse who was here a few days back, "Where is Tyson Granger?" Ellie asked,

"He was discharged yesterday back from hospital," The nurse said and Ellie was quieted. She was very disappointed by the answer. "Okay," she said in dismay. Ellie stood there staring in the room and envisaging the person who was here a few days back.

…

"Excuse me; is there a small girl in that room, who had a fractured leg?" Raul inquired with an another nurse,

"In that room?" The nurse looked at exactly the room he was asking,

"Yeah,"

"No, there wasn't any small kid in there. Why?" The nurse said suspiciously.

"Then who is in there?" Raul asked,

"No one currently, but we can't reveal this detail to some stranger. Who are YOU by the way?" The nurse raised an eyebrow. Till Raul thought to lie up with something, Ellie returned and the nurse was gone.

"Met her?" Raul asked Ellie, curious to see if she lies,

"No…she got discharged a few days back," Ellie said and she wordlessly headed towards outside.

….

Ellie stared outside and was quiet. The summer wind was slowly dying. It was quite humid. She felt almost like crying. She waited for meeting since two days but unfortunately couldn't.

"Ellie, I know you're hiding something from me," Raul said,

"I'm not," she said blatantly,

"Ellie, I know, your face clearly says," Raul said in a gentle voice,

"I told you I'm not hiding anything," Ellie was willful,

"C'mon, you can share with me, you always can. You know it, I won't scold you," Raul urged,

"No, its nothing,"

"I know you're lying, Ellie. Trust me, you can share anything."

"Fine, I will tell. Promise you won't say it to anyone," Ellie said with sharp blue eyes,

"Promise," Raul glanced at her,

.

.

.

Tyson woke late in the afternoon. The hot air breeze drove him crazy. He went downstairs with his stand slowly. He found it hard to stand for long time. Though he shouldn't be exactly climbing up but he had all his needs upstairs. He went to Grandpa's room and slept.

The dojo was dead in silent. The birds chirped outside in morning but lately, they disappeared too. The AC in the room gave him a fine sleep. He woke up a few hours later. Feeling bed-sick, he went in living room. He almost fell rotten. He carved a shower right now but he wasn't sure if he could manage it all by himself. He just wished if Daichi was there.

After killing time for an hour in the living room, he finally decided he'd at least try. He went in the bathroom downstairs itself which he seemed to have used ages ago since he always used the one in his room, and looked for the necessities.

He managed to warm up and wore fresh clothes. He could feel the smell of the hospital in his old clothes. He sprayed the air freshener and sat in, to order food from outside.

Tyson struggled the first day when he returned. It was all heck empty and his house looked like it has been closed since ages. He seemed to be used to this nihility. He was sure upset deeply, but he'd nothing he could do about it. He just waited for tomorrow, looking ahead for Hilary's arrival. He just hoped she would make him feel better at least. He had hope from her. Though Hilary has been away, she had become his best, one true loyal companion and friend. He smiled at the thought. She wasn't always there around him, but she made sure he was fine and tried reducing his pains and burdens.

After eating his food, he dumped the packs outside in dustbin and locked the door. He wasn't sure if he could get up again to lock it.

He felt lighter after the meals. The cool air in the small room of his Grandpa and the air freshener and his light body had a sedative effect on him. He felt like he could sleep again but he gave up the idea. His back has been aching like hell. He just wish if he would get well soon, so he could go to work at his company and get himself distracted. He needed recovery and health right now, the most.

He took out his blade and stared at it, _Dragoon…_

.

.

.

.

"Okay, so you're not telling about this to anyone, especially mom," Ellie warned,

"I won't," Raul nodded, "You think Tyson is a nice person?" Raul asked. He still didn't reveal the little major detail about who Tyson Granger IS actually to her.

"Yeah, he's really a kind person, almost like me, little easy-going and jolly," Ellie smiled,

"So you like him?" Raul asked, a secret soft smile on his face,

"Of course," Ellie said cheerily,

"Hmm," Raul was quiet and he was just wondering how Ellie finally met her father. He'd not have hidden this fact from her but he didn't want to face an angry and furious Ashlene who herself didn't told her daughter about this yet.

"So, you guys talked about blading?" Raul asked,

"I asked his address, in case I get to his home; he said he will help me with blading," Ellie said excitedly,

"Wow!" Raul almost gasped,

"Yeah!"

"Who was with him when you visited?" Raul asked,

"Uhmn, literally no-one. He was bored so much. He waited for me the next day very much and he was very happy to see me. I think nobody came to see him," Ellie gave a second thought.

"Oh," Raul wondered why. He wasn't even aware about the Championships. He made a mental note to check about it later.

"Ellie, can I ask you for something?" Raul asked,

"Yeah," Ellie said subconsciously,

"Can you let your mom meet Tyson once?" Raul asked hopefully in a slow and clear tone,

"No way! Mom absolutely hates him! She hates beybladers and on the top of that, he's a champion!" Ellie squealed,

"Listen, your mom was a blader too when she was young. She even had a bitbeast of her own." Raul started. Ellie was listening attentively, "But during one battle, a bad guy, a blader killed her bitbeast and she was so upset with this loss that she began hating the sport and the bladers too," Raul explained. Raul had to lie because he can't tell her that Ash gave up blading after breaking up with Tyson, not because of loosing Fyrua, her bit beast.

"Are you serious?" Ellie was shocked, "Mom bladed at one time…hard to believe,"

"This is true. If you let her know that there are still bladers in the world who aren't cruel and save lives as well, she might change her mind and allow you to blade as well," Raul explained cautiously trying to convince her.

"Oh, I see," Ellie nodded, trying to understand, "But, I don't think mom will understand,"

"You should try once," Raul urged,

"I told mom that he saved me but I didn't say his name," Ellie confessed,

"Oh!" Raul blinked,

"Yeah,"

"Listen me Ellie, try once. You know his home as well. Just take your mom and show her, she will be happy to see that a blader saved your life," Raul smiled.

_It's just one way to let her finally meet Tyson and clear their messed up feelings. Its best for both of them, and of course Ellie too. You've to make your parents meet Ell, you've to._

"Fine, tomorrow," Ellie agreed, "But you've to answer one question to me,"

"What?" Raul rolled his eyes,

"You love my mom, don't you?" Ellie asked, and unlike she thought him to be stunned or bewildered, he was calm and heaved a sigh,

"You'd not be asking me. You're too young to think about this, honestly," Raul said,

"Oh, I'm too young to do the task you've asked me to do so as well," Ellie said subtly,

_Damn!_

"Fine. It's nothing like what you think. Your mom is one of my good friends and nothing more than that." Raul said,

"Raul Uncle, you know who my father is, don't you?" Ellie asked looking down,

"I can't tell you, I promised Ashlene," Raul said clearly, "And besides your chance is gone. You asked me one question and I answered it. No other chance." Raul said,

"I wish I'd have been cautious in asking you," Ellie sighed regretfully,

_And I'm glad you wasted your chance, Ellie because I can never face Ashlene by revealing this answer to you._

.

.

.

"Yes Hils, I'm at home. You can come anytime. You're welcome," The blunette sighed as he spoke on the other line. Wishing greetings, he bid adieu,

He cleaned his room with his hemiplegic body, almost. He was getting tired living in the same messed up ambiance. He wanted to clean everything but he himself was restricted. He was wondering what the little blue haired girl is doing right now. He wondered if she came again to visit him at hospital and was greeted with his sudden absence. He didn't even know where she lived. He just wished, she'd come at his place one day. He sighed.

He just wished if she was his nephew or someone from his family, he would have such a good companion. Hilary was arriving soon and he still wasn't sure how he'd handle her revealing storms of news to her.

Thinking various things, and vacuuming at the same time, he somewhat slipped and had his left arm hurt a little, however the infliction was quite amplified. He hitched in pain and sat for some while.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

How are ya all! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Yes, Ashlene meets Tyson in the next chapter, all thanks to Raul and Ellie. ^_~. I especially thanks to Annie for completing reading it till the last chapter! ^-^

Just one thing, I'll be posting series of Flashbacks for Hilary's part from next chapter. It's around of 40k words, so I think there will be around 7-8 chapters, because I can't do a chapter of more than 5k words. It becomes very longer admitting to read for the readers, because I know that you all are used to read chapters of 3-4k words by me per chapter and its rarely beyond that. I'll try to minimize the number of chapters, so as we can get to Ash's part quickly of present. But I can't post that chapter next putting a hold to Hilary's Flashbacks. Because Ash's part requires definite continuity once it starts, it can't get a break, so I'll try to quickly complete the Flashbacks with minimum chapters I can, in minimum time. Once done, we can come back to Ash's and Tyson's meeting without delay. ^_^

I hope you allunderstand. Sorry for keeping you guys further waiting after almost telling that Ash and Tyson are gonna meet in next chapter. But again, I do hope that you'll all love the Flashbacks with you all there in it as characters. Hope you'll enjoy it. Honestly, at least I enjoyed a lot writing that rom-com high school like drama xD

I'll give you the brief summary of OCs and all characters in the starting Author's notes of next chapter since I've to jot it down a little more finely.

Reply to guest11: Thanks so much for reviewing, . :'D

Stay tuned and review, that makes me smile so much ;D


	46. Flashback Part 7

**Flashback: Part 7.**

**Characters:**

**_First Years:_**

Hilary Tachibana

Ryan Finlay

Delia

Margot

Vincent

Vri **(Anime Junkie)**

Ezabella **(Ezabella)**

Rolly **(R'soriginalusername)**

Ron **(solitude13)**

Bhavya **(Guest11)**

**.**

**_Second Years:_**

Annie ** (AnnieJD29)**

Daniel

Kitty **(Scarlet Witch of Terra)**

Sarthak

.

**_Third Years: _**

Dev **(Blue Lightning of the night)**

Dylon

.

**_Fourth Years/Final years:_**

Nainika **(TwilightUniverse018)**

Oli **(LadyPeach7)**

**_._**

**_Inters/Fifth Years:_**

Shav **(Julia Fernandez Hiwatari)**

Rafael. **(Stark02)**

Simra **(Cutetyhil)**

**.**

Dr. Linn as Physiology professor, **(Linvn). **

Misty as Final Year Engineering student, close friend of Simra, **(Droplets of blue rain)**.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki. Also, I do not owe the OC named Sarthak, it rightfully belongs to AnnieJD29.**_

_**Songs used: Someone that I needed by Jason, Daoko of Fireworks (Its Japanese, but is wonderful :') **_

* * *

**~Dedicated to TwilightUniverse018 for being the 400th reviewer.**

* * *

**Year 2014-15.**

Hilary was led by a senior in the musical room. It was dark, since it was past sunset. They switched on the lights, but it seemed to be not needed since the moonshine was lighting and gleaming in the room. Cool breezes sauntered and crushed, flowing in eloquence. Hilary felt blissful in the cool winds.

"You liked it?" Simra asked.

"Yeah, Simra ma'am," Hilary smiled. There were large violins, pianos, guitars, flutes lined up of various types on the counter board. She loved guitars the most and their colors, navy blue, cream, brown. They were wonderful. However she didn't know how to use it. But she loved to learn.

"So, this is it." Simra said as she climbed on the podium and showed the microphones. Hilary was loving this hall. It was wonderful.

"Is everyone free to use this hall?" Hilary asked.

"Actually, I'm in charge of this hall, being the senior most Intern; so I've to see who wants to use it and why." Simra explained, "You're free to use unless you're not damaging any instruments here," she sighed.

"Uh, that just be hectic, then." Hilary said, clicking the piano keys.

"Yeah," Simra got up, "Anyway, I've got some work. So I'll leave. After you're done exploring the hall, you may leave," Hilary nodded. Simra strode out,

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you: Is your senior Daniel got a crush on your friend?" Simra asked suddenly. Hilary winced at the statement.

"I don't know! Really." Hilary frowned in tension. "At least, Delia is least interested."

"Oh. I've heard about Daniel's flirting during the first day meet-up with your batch, so I thought to ask. No worries," Simra consoled.

"There is nothing as such, ma'am. Delia is an innocent girl. She has gone through lot to come here for studying." Hilary explained.

"I understand. Anyway, carry on." Simra left.

Hilary sighed and gazed at the decor of the room. She kept on going deeper inside the endless hall. There was much more: Cello, large trumpets, saxophone, clarinets, ukuleles. She haven't even heard a few names.

She smiled as she felt how lucky she would have been if she could have used them all. Suddenly the lights shut off and the electricity was gone. Hilary terribly flinched and cried slightly. She seemed to forget her way. Calming herself and asking the help of moonlight, she walked carefully toward the window and breathed in relief. The curtains flung, air came in, and she held her fist near her chest.

Amid of her fears and rests, she felt someone walk inside. She wasn't scared, but she wondered who it was.

The sounds of footsteps far from her in the hall echoed. They were firm and strong. She frowned deeply, not knowing who that person was.

Softly, unexpectedly, a serene music flowed and filled the hall. The piano keys were perfectly played, followed by guitar's strings moved with accorded fingers of the musician. Hilary smiled and she felt a sense of peaceful and elated feeling as the calmness of the music played. She tapped her feet in accord. How beautiful can music be? How indescribable this sensation was. How rhapsodic it felt. The curtains even swayed more, the breezes was fluttering harder.  
Hilary delightfully leaned against the window and closed her eyes in bliss. The feeling was so priceless. The music was driving her to a point of ecstasy from where returning would hurt.

It was so perfect, so fully admirable, filled with the calmness of humanity, nature and feelings. She felt like she would definitely friendship with this person.

The music ended softly and a tear of happiness slid down her eyes. She heard a breath of sigh. She didn't say a word, just gave applause heartily, shocking the musician.

"Beautiful it was!" She chirped.

"Who's here?" A masculine voice asked calmly. The voice seemed familiar but she didn't know whose it was.

"I'm your admirer." Hilary giggled softly.

"Thanks, but..." he stopped, "I don't appreciate intruders. This was a private moment actually. I'd taken permission from Simra ma'am to use the hall."

"Uh," Hilary frowned. _What's personal in this?_

"Are you of 2nd year?" She asked.

"No, I'm Fresher," he said,

"Me too," she said. "Sorry. Can I see you?" She asked.

"Let it be, leave." The other person sighed.

"Your kind name?" She asked.

"Hilary," he chuckled. Hilary frowned. "Hey, that's my name. How did you know it?"

"We are talking, I'm your classmate, so I just guessed. Anyway, I'm leaving, you guess my name till then." He smirked before he secretly walked out.

"Hey, please can you play that music again tomorrow?" She shouted but he left, though he had heard her and smiled.

Hilary smiled. _Such a shy guy. Personal moment? Why? What was personal in that though. _Hilary sighed. _I will find out who he is._

_._

_._

_._

Hilary slowly walked out when the power came back. She huffed and left the hall. _Shall I inform Simra ma'am about this guy?_

An idea came in her mind and she immediately strolled out and ran in the corridor. She ran throughout the floor but she couldn't find her. She again rushed to the musical hall but there was no one. She sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, where were you, Hils?" Delia popped up.

"What?" Hilary jolted in suddenness.

"What?"

"I mean, you were at the lecture hall, right?" Hilary asked.

"Simra ma'am said that you were here so I thought to check you out. All good?" Delia shrugged.

"Where is Simra ma'am?"

"She's in Senior's library." Delia said. Hilary didn't utter a word, she ran towards the next building and though she was tired, she didn't stop.

It was nighttime and she didn't know if any ghost's spirits roamed here or not. Small streetlights lined in the expanses and grounds. She could hear the boys' sounds whistling and roaring, playing football. She ignored and crossed the expanse past the football court. The bushes were darker and she felt the air run through as she trotted faster.

_I just wish Simra ma'am doesn't go anywhere else._

She sighed and panted heavily as she reached a new block. She entered the building. It was finely lighted. She was quietly panting. She climbed upstairs and reached the reading room. Her eyes roamed and examined the hall and she spotted Simra reading some magazine.

She walked silently towards her until Simra acknowledged,

"Hey, what're you doing?" Simra asked,

"Is she a Fresher?" Another guy beside Simra, seated with a grin asked. Simra nodded.

"Hey cutie, c'mon, tell me your BD," The guy smirked, full in the mood of ragging.

"Raf, not now. Please," Simra rolled her eyes.

"I just want to ask something to you, ma'am," Hilary said politely, "I will tell you my BD, just a second,"

"First tell your BD, girl," Rafael demanded.

"Fine." Hilary said reluctantly, "My name's Hilary Tachibana. I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I've come here to study. And my hobbies include sleeping in free time, reading when I feel so, listening songs recommended by my friends. And I don't have any crushes, bfs, right now. Thankfully." She said in one go.

"Wow, that included everything." Rafael gave a bare laugh, "Okay, you may continue with wherever,"

Simra gave a sympathetic smile to Hilary. "Simra ma'am, after you were gone from the music hall, the lights were gone for a while and in that time, a guy came in and he played some piano and guitar-some nice music actually but I didn't got chance to see him. Was he an invader or did he informed you?"

"Ah, he was your batch-mate. He asked me." Simra smiled.

"Oh," Hilary smiled nervously.

"Are you interested in knowing him?" Rafael gave a smirk to her. Hilary twitched. Yes, she wanted to, but why this senior seemed like he wanted something creepy, "NO, sir," Hilary said.

"That was Ryan Finlay, the gut-guy, as I've heard many of the fellows titling him," Simra said intuitively knowing that Hilary has come all this way to ask the guy's name but Rafa was trying to get on her nerves.

Rafael frowned at his batch-mate. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Simra frowned back.

Rafael ignored, peacefully continuing back reading the small sized novel he was reading.

Simra groaned slightly, "Hilary, is there anything else?" She asked to the brunette who was cautiously staring the duo.

"Haha, I'll leave." Hilary chuckled in utter fake voice and disappeared within seconds.

.

.

.

"Hey, where were you?" Margot asked. "You disappeared after dinner suddenly."

"I was at Senior's library." Hilary said.

"Or precisely at the musical hall, huh?" Delia smirked.

"I went from there to library, Delia," Hilary said.

"Anyway, I'm so excited and hooked up for Freshers from now. Our seniors seem to be on a bigger blast!" Delia said excitedly.

"Oh, even I'm looking ahead for it," Hilary gave a genuine smile.

"Aren't you participating in any of it," Margot asked, "I'm up for piano peacetime!"

"What's that?" They asked.

"Misty ma'am, an Engineering student and close friend of Simra ma'am came here for few days. She's in charge of it, she said me about this. There are few participants and they can give their best piano peace music to her and three will be selected which will be played in the midst of the event. The winners are also given prizes and are announced as well"

"Sounds boring," Delia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," Margot pouted, "But I'm good at piano, so I'm giving it a try. I'm going to music hall at 5 PM tomorrow. Just asked Simra m'aam."

"Cool." Hilary smiled.

"Hey Hilary, you know two guys in our class are awesome at instrumentals, leave alone their singing though. I heard Annie ma'am speaking about them. Might be she noticed them," Margot said,

"Annie ma'am? The one who rag all boys in our college?" Hilary said in shock.

"Nah, that's Nainika ma'am, from Final Years. Annie ma'am is our Immediate senior, the one who was with Sar sir, remember?." Delia made a good guess. _They look cute though._

"I'm scared of Nainika ma'am. She horribly did ragging of Rolly from our class and also of Ryan." Hilary mentioned.

"I saw that day, I felt really bad," Delia said sadly,

"Aha, as I was saying, those two guys are good at instrumentals," Margot said, "Annie ma'am said that Ryan and Rolly will be given prizes most probably from our batch for instrumentals."

"I didn't knew that," Hilary said in shock, "And by the way, who's this guy Ryan?" Hilary asked with a frown and slight frustration.

"Hey!" Delia waved a hand, "Ryan! The one who saved me on the first day from Daniel!"

"Oh yeah... HE IS Ryan?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"Never knew it. I knew Rolly though. The guy helped me with dissection the other day." Hilary said in praise.

"Is Rolly native of America?" Margot asked suddenly.

"Why would I know.." Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"He is! I heard him speak so fluently. Shame on us," Delia said.

"Wo! You're quick." Hilary said.

"That day..." Delia said, "Rolly and Ryan, bitterly were ragged by Nainika ma'am." She said in shudder.

"What exactly happened? I was with Vri actually, we went to terrace actually," Hilary said

"Is Vri our classmate or Senior?" Margot interrupted again.

"Classmate duh,"

"As I was saying, Nainika ma'am was standing with Oli ma'am and others. When she saw Ryan going with Rolly- I think they were going for some football match against the seniors, and right that moment, the duo was stopped by Nainika ma'am, though Oli ma'am understood her vile motives and tried to stop her but she didn't." Delia said,

"Then?" Margot asked.

"Poor Ryan, he was asked to stand on one palm for one minute and then flirt with any girl. Ryan hitched at that but he'd no other choice seeing how persuasive she was." Delia said with a sad look.

"Then?" Hilary asked, "Which girl he flirted with?"

"It was Ezabella," Delia said with a sweat drop, "Poor Eza, she was nervous in the start, like heck- a nervous wreck, then later I think he said sorry to her,"

"Phew, poor Ezabella," Hilary twitched.

"Then it was Rolly's turn. Damn, he was asked to gell his hair and prior to that, they made him say or precisely shout in the corridor 'I don't like girls!' for five minutes and all the girls were giving him murderous looks,"

"Don't know about Ryan, but I think Rolly will avenge Nainika ma'am, inspite of being junior,"

"Maybe," the girls giggled.

"Oli ma'am is sweet though. She gave the boys two Excellence bars! Yum!" Delia said,

"Hey, what was Daniel saying you in the morning, before Physiology lab?" Margot asked.

"He came to ask if I've got an extra apron! And why would I have! And why would I give! I said no and ran off." Delia said.

"I talked to Simra ma'am today. She was in library later with Rafa sir."

"Hilary, he's Rafael sir, not Rafa. One may mistake you nicknaming him and assuming things, I think you got me." Margot said with a heavy smirk and warn.

"Tch, I didn't know," Hilary said with a hard look.

"I'm all for piano!" Margot said, "Misty ma'am encourages so much. She said I'd potential to win this little competition,"

"Exactly, little competition!" Delia said smugly.

"Ouch," Margot winced sarcastically.

Hey, I was meaning to ask you girls: Did-" Hilary eyed evilly, "Did you saw that Kitty ma'am horribly insulted Daniel today!"

"Really?" Delia gave an unbelievable satisfactory smile.

"I really forgot to say this: Kitty ma'am and Daniel sir are classmates, and it seemed they were good friends. The guy had crush on her which she didn't reciprocate. And the fact that Daniel flirted with Delia made Kitty ma'am very angry and she scolded, insulted him amongst the Final years weekend's conference in their private lecture hall." Hilary said," Shav ma'am was speaking to her classmate, I heard it during the break,"

The girls gulped down the cold water and giggled once again thinking about Daniel and Kitty.

Hilary's thoughts shifted to the Music hall.  
'Such a beautiful place it is... I'll make sure to visit it,'

"Umm, actually I liked the Music hall very much, quite of all, that's the best part in the campus!" Hilary said thinking.

"What's there in it?" Delia asked.

Hilary ignored.

.

.

.

The next day, she had downloaded the instrumentals of few songs, and after the college was over, she reached out for Simra.

"Hey, look where are you going!" A guy shouted at her angrily as she crashed at the entrance of 1st year's block.

"That can be said to you rather you know!" Hilary screamed impulsively. She regretted the moment she noticed that it was Rafael.

Rafael gave an amused and triumphant smirk. _'Juniors weren't supposed to shout at seniors ever._' The thought made her cringe in fright.

"I'm sorry!" Hilary bowed, "I mistook you for Ryan," Hilary said and again she regretted that she took Ryan's name.

"Aww, that's sweet," Rafael said with an amused huge grin.

Yesterday's library scene was enough to make her understand the motives the guy.

"What?" Hilary said, stupefied.

"See, Ryan is in your all thoughts. When are you guys going on your first date?" Rafael asked, "I'll make sure to help you guys, and I'll also give you the allowances for it,"

Hilary's face was puzzled with unbelievable expressions. She was dumbfounded. 'I-Is he a matchmaker or what?'

"B-But, I didn't even talk to him even once," Hilary said with the still shock.

"Haha I understand, you don't have to worry, I'll make everything perfect," Rafael patted her and his expressions said clearly that this matchmaking idea made him triumphant and he was going to let this happen.

'Will I have to pretend for some time that I and Ryan are a couple?'

Hilary sighed, "Where you've got yourself into, girl!" She shouted to herself.

She sighed. She was walking with a dull look on her face to the next block to the Music hall. '_I hope Simra ma'am is there around. I should have taken her contact. Why does singles have to suffer? In this college, is Rafael sir the only matchmaker or many others?'_

She shrugged her hand as an ant crawled on and she twitched in crazy anger. She was almost reaching the block. The ground was as usual filled with boys trotting to football ground. She shook her head in monotony. A sudden gaze caught her attention. '_Isn't that Ryan...'_ She saw him. He was enjoying racing with Rolly and Ron and other classmates to the ground dressed in the football suit. She noticed how black those eyes were and that absolutely gorgeous messed up hair. A flush was approaching, so she shook her head again violently and ran into the block.

She saw that Simra was just talking to some senior.

"You'll like our college Misty, I'll show you the Musical hall, come in."

"Who's this?" Hilary mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Hilary, meet my friend, this is Misty," Simra said to Hilary, beckoning her to come.

"Hey, good evening, Misty ma'am," Hillary greeted.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Misty smiled warmly.

"Good," Hilary smiled genuinely, _'Except that Rafael is a damned matchmaker,'_

"Are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly,

"Yeah," Hilary smiled nervously,"Can I use the Music hall, Simra ma'am?"

"Uhu, I was going to show it to Misty, Hilary," Simra said,

"Hey it's okay, Sims. We will go out and watch the matches," Misty suggested, seeing that Hilary was ardent in using the Music hall.

"Uh, okay, Mist," Simra said with a sweaty smile.

Misty ushered her out while Hilary was grateful to her to give her time for this privacy.

She strode in, the hall was lighted already. The sight of the instrumentals made her smile so earnestly. She wished if she knew how to use them. But she sighed, as she couldn't.

_'I mayn't be a pianist, but I'm free to sing!'_ She grinned. She took her phone, checker for speakers, switched them on, and connected her phone which had the instrumentals of a song she'd downloaded last night- Someone that I needed by Jason.

The instrumental was hard to find and later however she managed to download. The instrumentals played in reverberate and she felt her heart beating in elation.  
"Wow, this is so magnificent!" She loved how the loud music was playing.

She went to the microphone and breathed in, getting in the rhythm, tapping her feet,

"No one there to talk me off the edge," she recited the verse with feelings, feeling curious and gleeful to hear her own voice,

"Caving in, I just hold my breath," she exhaled out for a tiny pause, "Maybe I can make the dark a friend, walk beside me but not get ahead," She tapped her feet, feeling absolutely lost in the rhapsody of the melody,

" 'Cause my heart beat bleeds into all the wasted time, and every time I sleep, I'm afraid of what I'll find...I'm so hard on myself, looking for answers from everyone else but If I dig real deep, maybe I could change my mind," She was wobbling her chin in tune and rhythm finding everything intuitive.

"In the darkness  
Close my eyes and breath in  
Focus on the feeling  
Floating through the ceiling  
Is the secret  
Hiding underneath this  
Mess of broken pieces  
Someone I believe in  
Someone that I needed" She caroled sweetly. She was even surprised how her own voice was came out so nicer than she'd thought.  
'_Damn, I've wanted to experience this feeling..._' She thought._ 'This is so good,_'

The instrumental was done since it wasn't downloaded completely. Hilary smiled at herself in admiration. "Woo!" She chirped happily. She strolled on one heel.

An applause echoed. She stopped and froze, turning in a second to see a person clapping for her, his face smiling in admiration, looking absolutely happy.

"Hey," Hilary almost mumbled, "What were you doing here?" She asked timidly.

"This is my time to use the music hall. I am waiting since past few minutes,"

"You're watching me?" She said appalled,

"Apparently, yeah."

"That's wrong! You'd not invade someone's privacy!" She huffed.

"That's what exactly you did yesterday. Didn't you? And you applauded for me. So I did I. It wasn't fake though. You sang well." He said with a smirk.

"You're Ryan, right?" Hilary pointed a finger to him, frowning in astonishment.

"Bingo. So what brings you here?" He asked as he walked towards the aisle and picked a guitar, testing its chords, "Are you participating in the singing competition?"

"None of your business," Hilary gave a sarcastic smile.

"Though I'd suggest you to participate, you're good singer," Ryan looked at her puzzled face, "Really," he smiled. She felt a jolt of pleasure, but she gulped.

Before she'd ignore him and walk away, he had started playing the piano first, followed by guitar, its chords getting her full attention, making her stupefied of the instrumental he was playing. She turned at him and looked at him in surprise with mouth slightly agape.

'Daoko of Fireworks.' The song immediately came to her mind.

"How can you play both of them almost at the same time?" Hilary said impulsively, keeping a muffled tone.

"Hm," he threw a microphone in her direction which she caught easily,

She still was confused, "Should I sing?" She asked in physical action.

He nodded. "_Ano hi miwatashita nagisa o ima mo omoidasun da,_" she chorused nervously, noticing how bad she sounded,

"_Suna no ue ni kizanda kotoba kimi no ushiro sugata_  
_Yorikaesu nami ga ashimoto o yogiri nanika o sarau_  
_Yuunagi no naka higure dake ga toorisugite yuku_," the huskiness in her tone gradually filled,

Ryan smiled at her. She blushed. She definitely felt attracted to him. There was something alluring and attractive about that cool and calm face and that smile felt so touched and intoxicating.

"_Patto hikatte saita hanabi o miteita_  
_Kitto mada owaranai natsu ga_  
_Aimai na kokoro o tokashite tsunaida_  
_Kono yoru ga tsudzuite hoshikatta_" She serenaded again, her expressions in perfect accordance, as he bet the small drums whilst, followed by guitar chords, chilling up.

"_Ato nando kimi to onaji hanabi o mirareru ka na" tte_  
_Warau kao ni nani ga dekiru darou ka_  
_Kizutsuku koto yorokobu koto kurikaesu nami to joudou_  
_Shousou saishuu ressha no oto_" He sang almost like how it was in the song. Hilary was beyond shocked of how his fluency was so perfect though he was American native. Japanese was not everyone cup of tea, how beautifully he was perfect. She gave a speechless thumbs up to him.

"_Nando demo kotoba ni shite kimi o yobu yo_  
_Namima o erabi, mou ichido_  
_Mou nido to kanashimazu ni sumu you n_i" He sang the next lyric. They paused as he played the guitar and strings with drum alongside. The instrumental wasn't perfect since he was the only person handling it, but it gave a beautiful sensation,

"_Hatto iki o nomeba kiechaisou na hikari ga_  
_Kitto mada mune ni sundeita_  
_Te o nobaseba fureta attakai mirai wa_  
_Hisoka ni futari o miteita_" Hilary serenaded cheerfully with a full smile.  
Ryan noted her.

"_Patto hanabi ga_" she chorused,  
Ryan repeated after her  
"_Yoru ni saita_" She rushed, he repeated again after her,  
"_Shizuka ni kieta_"  
"_Shizuka ni kieta_" he repeated, following her,  
"_Hanasanaide_"  
"_Hanasanaide_" he was quick but his tone was deeply suggestive that he was loving it.  
"_Mou sukoshi dake_" she sang almost in an exhale,  
"_Mou sukoshi dake,_"

"_Mou sukoshi dake, Kono mama de,_" the strings were softly played and Hilary realized that she loved the way he stared at the guitar, there was a pause,

"_Ano hi miwatashita nagisa o ima mo omoidasun da_  
_Suna no ue ni kizanda kotoba kimi no ushiro sugata_" she sang heartily in soft and slow tone, feeling literally feeling a heart burst in happiness.

The strings were played louder with beats on drums,

" _Patto hikatte saita hanabi o miteita_  
_Kitto mada owaranai natsu ga_  
_Aimai na kokoro o tokashite tsunaida_  
_Kono yoru ga tsudzuite hoshikatta_" she sang in rush, ending the song. Ryan played the last strings which finally ended a beautiful memory of this song.

She sighed heavily and gave few exhales. Ryan was even more tired. He himself couldn't believe he played almost three instrumentals and sang with her. He was smiling at her as he was exhaling breaths.

They laughed happily at each other, heartily.

"That was wonderful!" Hilary said joyously.  
"Of course," He giggled softly. Hilary smiled genuinely at him as they laughter subsided.

"I heard you and Rolly are awesome at instrumentals. And guess what, I've seen that today." Hilary admired. Ryan stared in her ruby orbs, "You really sang well, and I appreciate it seeing that you're actually an American," Hilary said,

"Haha," Ryan laughed softly, "My mom is from Japan actually and dad is native,"

"Oh," Hilary was curious, "That explains... but still, your voice is so seraphic and delicate while you sing," Hilary said,

"Damn, Hilary anything but just stop praising me. I feel so flattered already," Ryan said.

Was she praising him too much? She bit her lip.

"Sorry?" She said politely, "Oh, thanks for admiring me too. I'm not a good singer, just the feeling get to me."

"Yeah of course, it gets to everyone, but voice is a god's gift," Ryan winked.

"Maybe," Hilary's face was still smiling and she looked at the instruments they used,

"I want to learn piano, wish I could learn it," she expressed.

"Its okay, don't regret." He picked up his bag, "I'm leaving. I'm having arm wrestling match with Rolly," He turned, "See you,"

"Bye," she said. She expected to have some more time with him. Probably she could have taken his contact, or asked him to stay longer.

_'Arm Wrestling match. Duh.'_

.

.

.

She called Delia and told her that she's coming to room, but was informed that Delia and Margot were at the wrestling match witnessing stunning matches there.  
Hilary gasped.

She immediately rushed to the sports' block within five minutes and took another five minutes to reach the large crowd witnessing the ongoing match.

She barreled and reached in front of the crowd to see Ryan and Rolly already giving harsh stares and evil smiles as they clutched each others palms, fingers tight, trying to move their fists in their sides.

"Whoao, c'mon guys!" She yelled.

Ryan was almost on the verge of defeating Rolly but Hilary's voice gave a good distraction and Rolly used the opportunity to turn the tables and within a second, it was Rolly who was almost about slam Ryan's fist on his side.

"You're going down, Ry" Rolly smirked triumphantly.

"Hey, it's all right," Ryan tittered.

"It was that girl, right," Hilary heard a few muffled voices.

"C'mon guys!" Delia yelled, "Ryan you can do it!"

"Do it!" Hilary said in a low voice.

"And I win," Rolly threw his fist in air, "Congrats buddy," Ryan smiled lightly. The boys gave half hug and laughed. "You built fine muscles," Rolly commented and Ryan giggled, "Less better than you," Ryan said.

"Phew, well that was quite a match," Hilary smiled looking at them.

"Well, I must leave now, I've got the imposition to write down," Rolly said with grimace as Dr. Evyan came in his mind who gave him the imposition for being late in the morning to write down the anatomy of scalp five times.

"Good luck," Ryan laughed.

The crowd was fading out and there was more air to breathe in. The ground was smoothered with gentle turf and the sunset was nearing.

"C'mon Hils, let's go," Margot and Delia yawned, "Had enough for today. Lets get a nap and snacks,"

Hilary nodded as she still had her eyes secretly and unknowingly on Ryan.

"See you," he passed by her giving a glance.

"Hey," she turned, "Are you coming to Music hall again tomorrow?" She asked.  
Margot and Delia were curiously listening.

"I'll see, not sure." He hung his bag on his smooth shoulder, "I've few other work tomorrow, but I'll try,"

"Oh, you can call me if you're coming," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" A sudden voice startled them. Hilary twitched her eyebrows when she looked at the intruder. _'Not this matchmaker again,'_

"Going on date already?" Rafael said in enthusiasm.

_'What?'_ Ryan gasped, blinking a couple of times, confounded.

"Hey, why is your mouth hanging," Rafael walked towards Ryan. Delia and Margot were becoming extremely curious for this probable secret of their friend to unfold.

"Chill up. You're not the first couple of this college," Rafael patted.

"What are you even saying?" Ryan said finally, surprised in the same way he was moments ago,

"Aha, we are going. We were just deciding the timings for tomorrow, Rafael sir," Hilary said, nervous wreck from inside.

"Good good; where are you both going by the way?" Rafael turned towards Hilary, noticing Delia and Margot in the process.

"Canteen. It's the liveliest place," Sarcasm dropped in her voice which the senior boy didn't notice.

"What? That eww canteen?" Rafael asked, "Stop being fools, if you didn't have money, you could have said me," He growled slowly.

"No no, I'm having." Hilary said, "We'll go out at some cafeteria."

"Good," Rafael patted on her back and strolled away.

Delia and Margot looked in amusement and shock at the duo. Ryan himself was staring in bewilderment at the brunette.

"Will you guys stop giving that look!" She shouted,

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Look, that guy is a matchmaker. Yesterday," Hilary looked at Ryan, "I went to Simra ma'am to ask her about you,"

"Me? Why?" Ryan raised an eyebrow,

"You used the Music hall without revealing your identity. I was a little suspicious and I thought to ask her, since she's the in charge. It was past sunset and I went to library. Rafael sir was along with Simra ma'am in library." Hilary took a breath. Ryan urged to continue, "And when I asked her, he assumed something hugely wrong about you and me like we are nascent lovers or something and since then, he was put no ends on pestering me to go on a date with you," Hilary said with slight disgust.

Ryan blinked for a second and nodded.

"Why were you so curious to know who that person was in music hall yesterday?" Margot questioned.

Hilary looked at Ryan, "Answer her,"

"Phew, this grew out of control." Ryan wobbled his head in utter disbelief.

"Now what are you planning to do then?" Delia asked with a curious grin.

"What?" Ryan interrupted.

"We have to go, at least pretend to. He'll not leave us or else," Hilary gulped in.

"I'm not coming to the music hall tomorrow." Ryan said abruptly.

Hilary was suddenly worried, did she annoyed him?

"Hey... why?" She mustered courage to ask. He was already walking away,

"Because I've to go on a date with a girl who doesn't know how to play instrumentals," he said in a fading tone.

They were quiet.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Note 1**: No offense. This has been written purely for fun, and I don't have any bad intention regarding anyone.

**Note 2**: Ragging is a punishable offense, don't support it. But make sure you promote it as much as possible in fictions XD

**Note 3**: Seniors are to addressed as ma'am and sir, unless you've got beyond close with them and they don't mind. XD XD

**Note 4: **I've completed with the Flashback part, I just have to prof read it once. There are **more seven parts**, excluding this part (**Total eight**,)- it came out of about total 45k+ words. In these Flashbacks parts, part 7 to 12 is of about First year (2014-15), part 13 and 14 is of 2nd Year (2016-17). There've been incidents and content given already in previous normal chapters _for_ 3rd, 4th and just completed Internship of Hils, _so nothing about that in these parts_. These all parts talk about before Ryan's health was bad, when he was cool, happy, very cheerful and healthy.

**_..._**

So, how was it? I hope you've enjoyed it. I haven't been able to include all characters right in this chapter, but they will all come soon, promise ;P

_Thanks so much to_**_ Droplets of blue rain, AnnieJD29, TwilightUniverse018, LadyPeach7, Stark02, R'soriginalusername, Scarlet witch of Terra, Guest11, Jaya Avendel, Blue lightning of the night, anime-junkie23 and solitude 13 _**_for reviewing. That means a lot ^_^_

There are use of songs and music multiple times, if you've liked it, please listen while you read, or you may just simple read, :)

**Reply to Guest11: **Thanks for reviewing. :D Kai, Max, Ray and Daichi currently do not know about Tyson's accident. I will show their parts later. Hilary will also come to know what happened. I've removed the name in the previous chapter's reply. You can check. Is it okay if its used in Flashback chapter though?

**Review please. :D**


	47. Flashback Part 8

**Flashback Part: 8**

"So was he saying about you?" Delia asked as she rubbed her damped hair after a fresh bath. Margot put her hands down, removing the book she was holding in front of her to look at them.

"I think yes, I don't even have his contact number, how should I confirm it?" Hilary tensed,

"I can't believe you got yourself in this situation." Delia laughed.

"Neither can I." Hilary said

"Now how should I find this guy? He must be in his room or must be goofing with Rolly or Ron,"

"Why all the guys you know must have their names with R. Look it: Rafael, Ryan, Rolly and Ron." Margot pointed with amusement.

"Uh, we can take the number from our batch group on whatsapp?" Delia's brain lit.

"Yes!" They shouted.

Hilary immediately took her phone and searched for Ryan's number and it wasn't tough to find. She added his number in the contacts.

"Should I text him or make a call?" Hilary stuttered.

"Call him, girl!" Delia said.

Hilary was nervous. She dialed him. After a few rings, he picked.

"Hey, is this Ryan?" She asked.

"Um yeah. You?"

"Its Hilary." She gulped in. Margot and Delia couldn't control their laughing.

"Uh, hi Hilary. I didn't recognize you. What's up?"

"Were you referring me for tomorrow's date?" She asked, feeling cringed.

"Yeah, of course. Did you ever saw me flirting or talking cutely with any girl? That is, except when seniors urged." Ezabella's image popped in his head.

"Uh, okay. Shall we go after the college hours?" She asked.

"Done," he said. "Where'd would you like to go?" He asked softly as he lied on his bed, a smile crawling on his lips, placing an arm folded under his head.

"Ah, I'm not a native of this place. You'd know better." She explained.

"Okay, let's go for a movie. I'd two tickets. I was about to go with Rolly but he's busy it seems..."

Hilary's heart jolted with happiness slammed on it, yet she heard some muffled voices, 'Hey, I'm not busy tomorrow. Ryan, YOU TOLD we'll go for the movie'. It seemed that Rolly was shouting in background. 'Don't worry, you'll get an another imposition tomorrow,' Ryan said.

"Uh, it's okay if Rolly wants to-"

"No, we are going. Done." Ryan confirmed.

"Okay," Hilary sighed.

The lines were disconnected.

"What happened?" They asked.

"It seems Rolly wants to go with Ryan. Damn, this date thing is so stupid." Hilary muttered,

"Haha, now he can't," they laughed.

"Well, I'm afraid he won't help in dissection later," Hilary expressed,

"So mean," Delia mumbled.

"Yeah," Hilary said in sarcasm.

"But honestly, why were you so curious in finding out who was in the music hall," Margot asked.

"Nothing, just was wondering," Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Ryan is a good guy though, a date shouldn't go wrong." Margot smiled.

"Hmm," Hilary stretched her hands and sighed.

"Actually, you'd be happy about your first date," Delia teased, "Its a blessing by Rafael sir,"

They bursted in laughter.

...

Hilary was doing fine. A more than month had passed, and she was slowly forgetting about Japan and Kai. She texted him daily though, in a small hope that he'd reply, but it never came. But college life actually kept her busy. She'd had to read the text after coming, prepare for tomorrow's classes, think about escaping from seniors, and the notices, rants and banners about sports, events kept her mind occupied. She would have to wash her clothes, press them, look after herself, and then lately, the music hall was a good past time and more lately, she was beginning to look forward to have a friendship with Ryan.

Ever since that music hall scene, she was hugely impressed by his skills and slowly bit by bit, she was getting attracted towards the guy. Surely the date thing was sudden and she didn't had that butterflies in the stomach, but she rather thought how would this experience would be.

She took her phone and checked him on different social media, and found his stunning profiles, all being of nature sceneries or picturesque.

"Stop that, get some sleep," Delia said as she ate the dinner,

"Hilary, join at the table. The food's ready," Margot said as she placed the mug of cold water on the table.

There was a knock on the door. Hilary frowned at the door and stood to open it.  
"You?" She almost gave a nervous laughter.

"Me!" Rolly said, "Yes,"

"What are you doing on girl's floor?" Hilary said in astonishment.

"Nothing. Just came to tell you that, you can go and shoot that Rafael and tell Ryan that he can spare my ticket for me," Rolly said indignantly.

Hilary paused, staring him and analyzing what she can do, "Umm, you guys go for the movie tomorrow. Later YOU teach me how to dissect Rafael," Hilary gave a sarcastic huge grin.

"What?" Rolly shook his head. Hilary slammed the door shut, heaving a heavy sigh.

On the other side, Ryan looked accusingly at Rolly standing behind him.

"This is girls' floor, for God's sake. Get off," Ryan muttered in fury.

They boys walked down to their floor,

"You are unfair, Ryan." Rolly sighed.  
"Sorry, let's go to the movie tomorrow then." Ryan said eventually.  
"Really?" Rolly smiled, "What about your date then?"  
"We will have it in canteen." He scratched his head,  
"Why not some cafeteria?" Rolly asked, "Canteen... doesn't it sound ridiculous?"  
"Phew, neither I can afford it, the month's on the end, I will receive my allowances after a week, till which Rafael would kill us if we aren't seen on some date like scene; nor I'm interested in asking him." Ryan scowled sweetly.  
"Uhu, it wouldn't be good if it's canteen," Rolly expressed, "Its okay, you go with Hilary to the movie," Rolly smiled.  
Ryan eyed him suspiciously and nodded.

.

.

.  
Ryan dressed up in the evening, a white shirt and blue jeans and combed his hair decently. He looked in mirror._ 'When was the last time I looked myself at mirror'_ He rolled his eyes. '_Do I look fine? Is this enough? It's not an actual date, but still, a date is a date.'_

He took his room keys, switched off the lights and strode out. He locked the door and turned to walk down, meanwhile Hilary's number.

"Going on the date? Aren't you?"

Ryan's gaze swerved and he stared at Rafael, "Hm yeah." He answered.

"Good luck, you both look awesome." The senior smiled and Ryan felt a vein on his face and he gave a huge sarcastic smile. "You know, even Kitty and Daniel would go out in their 1st Year... now the labs keep them so busy," Rafael said nostalgically, he did know that Kitty and Daniel weren't a couple or too close now, this year, but they did go out as friends before. Rather Daniel left no stone unturned in flirting with his junior, Delia.

Hilary picked, "Sweetie, where are you? Meet me quick outside the building."Ryan said.

Hilary on the other side blushed unexpectedly at his words, "I'm coming,"

Ryan was standing outside the hostel, holding keys of his bike. _'When will this girl come?'_ He thought.  
In the next minute, Hilary came running hurriedly. "Sorry, I'm late," she said sheepishly.  
For a second, Ryan found hard to move his gaze away from her. _'Cute.'_ He thought.  
She wore full sleeved, knee lengthed white top with cloth buttons on one side and white flowers worked on it, and a deep blue jeans. Her hair were left decently open with small colorful bits on one side. The cute thing was the coincidence that both of them were dressed in white and blue.

"Shall we start?" He said and she nodded. "Just wait for a minute here, I'll get my bike," he said and walked past her.  
_'I just hope this little date will be okay. Is Ryan gonna be okay...'_

"Get on." He said as the bike swished before her. She nodded obediently and made a blunt effort on riding up.

"Hm, start." She said.  
"Hilary," He said,  
"Something's wrong?" She asked, staring at his shoulder  
"You are looking pretty." He said with a smile which she tried to see. She slightly blushed and held his shoulders softly, "Thanks, you look cool as well." She complimented. He smirked, "I know that,"

Hilary laughed playfully. He started the bike. They drove for few minutes within the campus to cross past the expanse like road and get past their hostel block first, then the sports block and sequentially all the Years' blocks. Once they reached outside, Hilary felt the strong winds blowing. Was it her beating heart or his fast drive that made her feel? She noticed how his hands were delicate, fair and smooth as he clutched the handle of bike with grip.

The street was almost filled with less traffic and clear. The trees' leaves lining in the middle separating the two ways blew naturally. The feeling was so sublime. Florida was a beautiful place- she realized. She haven't stepped out for quite of time from this campus, this was first time, all thanks to Rafael.

"So, how is Florida?" Ryan asked,  
Hilary leaned towards him to hear him properly, "Its great! I haven't been here before though I had been to New York once." Hilary said. "It feels new and good. Thanks Ryan." She thanked him with happy smile.

"No problem. I'll show you the whole Florida on our upcoming dates," he grinned. Hilary nervously laughed.

"You think Rafael will ask us to go on more dates?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe... and what does he knows we're doing. Let's go out and enjoy as friends, not as couple." Ryan said calmly.  
"Nice." Hilary thought, "You're clever, this thought didn't occur to me. I rather had my tensions multiplied because of Rafael. But I guess I'll take allowances from him for us,"Hilary giggled.

"Oh you don't have to Hils, I'll take you from my side," Ryan said quickly without giving her a chance to protest,

"Okay; I'll contribute as well." She smiled.

"You grew up here, you just know all places, right?" She asked. She kept a descent distance between him and herself, because they weren't on an actual date and this was sudden. They weren't even close friends, still.

"Haha. Nope, I lived in Austin. I've come to Florida through counseling," he said.

"Oh!" She gasped, "So... even you're new here?" She tittered.

"Not really, I came here once with my dad." He said a little sadly, but Hilary didn't notice.

"Anyway," She said curiously, "Which movie are we going for?" She asked,

"Your name." He said.

"Great! I've been watching its trailers since few months. I thought it was action movie you'd take me to, but I'm glad now." She said honestly and merrily.  
_'Hilary is such a kid sometimes_. _But she's decent and...'_ He lead the bike take a turn, _'...cute.'_

Hilary had so many questions with her and she could probably start talking endlessly with him, but she gave him some space- was trying.

They reached the theater in few more minutes, and Ryan told her to get off and wait till he'd come back after parking his bike.

He saw an ice cream counter and he went to take two butterscotch cones for them. As he walked towards his previous spot,

He saw Hilary already holding two chocolate ice-creams for them. Their gazes met at a distance and they gasped slightly. He smiled and exchanged one ice cream with her and they walked inside holding two ice creams- one in each hand, feeling if they could have rather held their hands. They sighed in unison.

The movie went smooth and Hilary's ice creams ended faster than Ryan. Later she gave a suspicious glance during the movie when his ice cream was still alive.  
"Ryan, eat that ice cream fast or else I'll." She warned. He eyed her with a tiny frown and gulped the rest of the ice cream getting a brain froze.

Hilary was almost crying by the end of the movie. She sniffled slightly and Ryan wordlessly offered her few tissues which she took. "Hey don't cry. They eventually got their names," Ryan consoled patting her on shoulder. She nodded. She noticed that Annie and Sar were seated in the front row and enjoying the movie and cuddling against each other, talking, smiling and sharing ice-creams. Hilary choose to ignore and escape carefully, since she didn't want her seniors to question them about their first date. _Annie and Sar seems an ever green, merry couple of college. Sweet._

"It was such a wonderful movie. Thank,you," Hilary wiped her eyes and smiled at Ryan. He intuitively hugged her softly and briefly and that caused Hilary to gulp in and flush nervously.

He backed off and they strode out.

"Florida is so nice," She sighed dizzily in admiration, "I feel like I can spend a month traveling only." She expressed.

"That's long enough. You'll be bored." Ryan said.

"Very well. I'll not argue." She said smugly.

"Let's go back then..." he said looking at her as he resumed walking suddenly and slowly.

"Why?" She shuddered.

"Its past nine; we have Anatomy in morning and I've to draw diagrams of Scalp for Rolly before tomorrow" Ryan said clearly. Hilary's lips twitched a smile.

"Haha. Is his drawing bad?" She smirked.

"He's lazy. I've to help him though," he said in a tired tone.

"Very well. You have good attitude on friendship." Hilary said. Ryan smiled half heartily.

"Anyway, I'll draw those diagrams. Just give me the book after we reach hostel. I've to do something after he spared his ticket for me," she said.

"You don't have to return the favor. I insisted him," Ryan said as he got to take out his bike.

"Still, just give me." She pleaded. He couldn't refuse her now. "Okay. Get on" he said.  
She climbed behind him and sat.

"I always used to wish if I could ride a bike or on someone's bike behind someone." She giggled.

"You never did?" He laughed.

"I did, but it wasn't never a long, serene drive." She said dreamily.

"You're getting sleepy you know."

"You can be a good friend, you know," Hilary mimicked his tone.

"What?" Ryan almost laughed.

"Yes, I mean it. So are we friends?" She asked confidently.

"Of course, we are. I thought we already were." Ryan giggled.

"Cool! Then let's go on more dates for Rafael on weekends," She said impulsively.  
He laughed. "I think you're in love with Florida,"

"I'm. Next time, get a nice restaurant decided. I'm gonna give you a treat." She offered with triumphant lively smile.

"Woah! You're being so fast. Give your joys a little rest." Ryan said.

"Hey c'mon, we've struggled a lot past two years to reach here. Even I'm on half scholarship. Let's enjoy, Ryan!" She hugged him fiercely by the end. "Okay!" He almost squealed.

She left him, "We will save money for weekends. I'll start saving. We'll go to all restaurants, malls, parks, gardens, will sit on roller coasters, we will run a lot!" She chirped in elation.

"Can we save that much?" Ryan asked.

"Will you first appreciate my ideas? Are you only restricted in that Music hall and football grounds and wrestling matches?" She accused him.

"Oh great, Hils." He said sarcastically. His voice was still humble though and Hilary smiled genuinely at that.

"Don't worry. Invite Rolly, Ron and I'll invite Margot and Delia." Hilary suggested.

Ryan shuddered and almost choked, "Don't ever say that," he choked again.

"Uh why?" Hilary asked innocently.

"Rafael will drag your friends and mine in this matchmaking drama if he knows that we're planning this," Ryan said. Hilary's eyebrows puckered and she tensed, "You're right!" She realized.

"Let it be just both of us," he sighed.

"Done," she smiled.

They reached to hostel at quarter to ten and silently made their ways to their floors.  
"Ryan!" She whispered silently to call him  
"Yes?" He mumbled.  
"Thank you and good night," she said softly and walked upstairs. He smiled and looked at her till she disappeared.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the girl's floor and a book was handed by Ryan to Hilary which she sighed to take but nonetheless kept her words and spent fifteen minutes in drawing that scalp diagram five times. Next morning, she carefully handed him the book back, wishing all way to college that they would have a peaceful dissection in the morning without much havoc and trouble for Rolly by Dr. Evyan and of course, others.

.

.

.

Much to everyone's surprise, Dr. Evyan didn't come, and Rolly sighed blissfully.  
The dissection lab was filled with pandemonium, mostly from boys side, as they started singing songs continually, passing on lyrics from one person to another forming a neat circle as they sat on their stools. A few girls started talking, while others plugged earphones, others trying their best arduously to study inspite, which included Hilary and Vri. Margot and Delia have gone to cheer Ryan in singing, and they begin whistling and hooting, a few joining them, suggesting if anyone can ask Simra to allow them to take a guitar as well. Rolly started suggesting them that they could ask Ryan to ask Simra. Delia glanced at Hilary who was perpetually reading the dissection manual. She ignored, nonetheless.

"Those guys are horrible. Look at the amount of voices they are making!" Vri complained.

"I wish they'd stop now," Hilary said tiredly, loosing her focus now.

"I wish Dr. Evyan would come suddenly." Vri said with a victorious grin. Hilary chuckled. "Not bad, Vri,"

"I've loved you with all my heart!" Another lyric chorused in the air.

Hilary cringed and squirmed. "Argh!" Vri groaned.

"Waiting for your love, wishing it was that Simple!" Another lyric was serenaded and it rather seemed so heartfelt sung. Hilary carefully turned with disordered twisted lips to see the singer. She was astonished to see a guitar, Ryan was holding. But the singer was some other guy, whose eyes were staring at Vri.  
Hilary beckoned Vri to turn and and see and their faces were hilariously horrified.

"What's his name?" Vri mumbled.  
"V-Vincent," Hilary stuttered.  
The guy stopped, slight flustered as he acknowledged Vri staring at him bewildered.

They scoffed and turned to read their books, "Hilary join us!" Delia screamed as she patted Ryan to continue singing.

"We used to run red lights and never look back," Ryan sang, playing the guitar. Hilary turned intuitively, uncontrollably to see him and somehow she felt he was talking about their fake date. She blushed heatedly. Scowling, she got up and stomped out, totally angry now. "Hilary, Wait!" Vri cried, nonetheless Hilary stomped out.

Ryan eyed her worriedly. She was almost getting her eyes moistened, because she wrongly assumed that Ryan was teasing her about yesterday's date.  
_'How stupid I was! I shouldn't have been out with him. Now the whole college will be rumoring about us! I thought he was a good guy. How stupid I was, really._' She sniffled a breath through red nose and continued stomping out of the block, reaching on terrace of the building. She took a few breaths and held her head in her hands.

She sat on the barren ground like floor and leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to calm her angry fury. She stood up and looked out through the mediocre heightened wall. _'Wonder what happened to Dr. Evyan, today,'_

"Hey, you okay?" Someone barely placed a hand on her shoulder. The action made her almost scream and she flinched away.

"Relax!"

"What are you doing here!" Hilary yelled, "Isn't that enough what you've done, go away!"

"What happened? What have I done?" Ryan asked calmly, still worried.

"As if I don't know anything!" She shot,

"I didn't do anything, promise." He said seriously, trying to appease her.

"I'm not talking to you. Forget if I ever talked or saw you.." She said jadedly and started walking away quickly downstairs, getting stares from seniors.  
"No, I'm not leaving you. First, tell me what I've done," Ryan said determined and followed her downstairs. She ignored and eventually traipsed through the block's entrance, walking out in ground and looking anywhere she can get away from Ryan.

"Hilary, will you give me a chance and tell what happened?" Ryan asked as he tried to walk beside her with her tremendous pace.

Hilary ignored, though her heart was doing all unhealthy drama and she got into a small garden.

"Stop it already!" She yelled at him.  
"Hey, calm down." Ryan said worriedly, seeing her eyes moistened and clamped closed.  
"Why were you singing that? Just to let everyone know that we are dating even though we are not and make fun of me!" She seethed.  
Ryan paused, trying to understand what she was saying, and then he remembered that she got him wrong.  
"Hilary, I got you now." Ryan said calmly. She was still standing with closed eyes and her hands turned into fists and head down. She turned away, such that her back faced him now.

"I randomly sang that. I didn't even looked at you while I was singing. I didn't mean to insult you and neither did anyone thought that way. Barely people know about our date," he said softly and calmly, trying to appease her, "And when you left, they thought it was because of disturbances we were making,"

Hilary opened her eyes, understanding now. She wiped her tears, telling herself that she'd forgive him.  
"So, you seriously didn't intend to make fun of me?" She asked loudly.  
"No I didn't," he said.  
"Fine, I forgive.." she said in a harsh voice still, "Leave me alone now,"  
Ryan frowned, "You sure?" He asked and suddenly he saw that Rafael was staring them from a distance and looking a little angrily at Ryan. Ryan gulped in and understood what Rafael was thinking. Mostly like he has hurt Hilary.

Ryan hugged Hilary from back softly and suddenly wrapping his arms around her stomach and keeping his chin on her shoulder closely, which caused her to gasp and eyes to widen.

"Just stay like you're," He said in a firm influential tone.  
She stood startled and stupefied. She heated visibly, "What are you doing?" She said, "Aren't there any cameras here?" She asked with heavy breath.  
"No, not even one," He was scared if she'd move back and rather slap him.  
"We aren't a couple, you know it." She said nervously with puckered brows.  
"Even friends can hug and console, you know." He smiled, and actually distracted now by Rafael.  
She smiled and sighed. He left her and she turned to him, staring at him for few seconds and holding his hand, "Let's go now," she tried to scowl, but not to fluster. Ryan chuckled inwardly._ 'Sweet,'_ he thought.

Ryan clearly didn't want to mess up with Rafael, because messing with Rafael would mean messing with Simra who wouldn't give him any slots for using music hall and messing with Simra also meant that he'd mess with Nainika who was Simra's cousin. But again, he felt a good revived liking for Hilary.

When they returned to the dissection lab, the entire class chirped, "Aww!"  
Both of them flushed but quickly parted.  
"What's going on Hilary?" Delia nudged,  
"N-Nothing," Hilary opened the book.  
"Ryan smiled at you just now," Margot teased playfully.  
"So what?" Hilary flipped pages brashly.  
"You both look cute, I fucking swear," Vri exclaimed.  
"Whatever. We are just friends," Hilary said calmly.

"Even Vincent looks cute with you," Delia said in simper to Vri. Vri sweatdropped,

Hilary closed her eyes when she felt that the stares and persons around her were subsided. A strong, strange warm feeling took over her and her heart beat with unbearable speed, and she felt she'd fall sick with this much storm of maelstrom.  
She sighed.

"Guys, stop it now," A new voice said irritated. It was Oli and Simra along side.

"Dr. Evyan is on leave today. I'll teach you guys about facial muscles along with Oli. Form two groups quick now!" Oli instructed.

"Ryan, what about the guitar?" Simra raised an eyebrow,

"I took it, actually," Ryan said nervously.  
She smiled and then dangerously said,"DON'T EVER TAKE ANYTHING FROM MUSIC HALL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION." her voice wasn't loud though.  
"Got it, Simra ma'am,"

"Guys, come near the corpse, quick!" Oli said. Simra did the same.

"Make a centimetre incision first..."Oli started said,  
Ryan gulped a little, "Ryan stop being scared, the corpse wouldn't eat you." Oli said and the entire group laughed.  
"Quiet!" She frowned at them, "This muscle is called as Orbicularis oris,"  
"Okay.."

"Look here, this two muscles are often confused, so just remember," Simra said.  
Hilary nodded.  
"Rolly, just try to incise here," Simra said handing the forceps to him. He came forward and dissected carefully,  
"Good," Simra remarked, "Now, this muscle is called Masseter muscle, its important."

The lab continued for few more minutes, and then everyone headed to the next lecture. It was biochemistry.  
Hilary still felt that unwanted feeling and it multiplied when she saw Ryan or he accidentally came in front of her.

She managed for the entire day to stay alive. After the peaceful lecture, she headed for lunch with Margot and Delia, the worst thing being Ryan invited at lunch in canteen and they'd it together. Hilary didn't spare a glance to him. She was already in a crushed aura. This attraction felt one sided, so intense, insufficient to handle. She laughed in mundane.  
"What?" Ryan asked,

"Nothing..." she shrugged.

"Eat fast, we'll be late," Delia patted her.

"So when's the next date?" Margot asked casually to Ryan.  
Hilary coughed badly. Ryan almost laughed,

"Ask her," Ryan said controlling laughter.

"Whatever," she shrugged, jabbing the fork on the noodles.

"Saturday?" He asked,

"Whatever," she scoffed at Delia, "I've seen Daniel in morning, asking for you," Hilary smiled evilly. Had Kitty heard Hilary saying this, Hilary was doomed.  
Delia paled. "W-What,"  
Ryan chuckled along with Margot.

"What did you say?" Delia asked.  
"I don't remember what I said him. I think I told him that you are ready to date him," Hilary smiled in giggle, fully teasing her.  
Delia stood up, blank and horrified.  
Ryan saw that suddenly that Delia was very petrified. He held Delia's hand, "Hey, calm down, Hils's kidding," he said.

"Oh," Delia heaved a sigh and sat.

Delia and Margot left seeing that Ryan and Hilary had enough food to complete. Hilary hurried up but no avail.  
Ryan smirked at her and calmly stared her dreamily with a purposeful smile holding his cheeks in his hands.

"Stop that, we are friends, not couple," Hilary glared at him.

"There's a noodle in your hair," he said dreamily.

"What?" She shook and cleared her hair,

"Its not there. Where is it?" She was petrified.

"Kidding," he laughed.

Hilary blinked unbelievably. "Ryan, please, you scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said and they sorted the table and strode out.

The next lecture was of Physiology, teaching them about Skeletal muscles and its properties. A few questions were asked, and girls actively participated and few boys who gave wrong answers after which none of them spoke a word.

"Okay guys, this is the last class. We will have labs tomorrow starting hematology." The female professor smiled, "Make sure you bring the needles and don't forget to get the records, see ya!"

Everyone nodded and stood up to bow as she left, "Thank you Miss Linn,". The day ended and everyone were heading out, few staying in and chatting still. There was last football match of 2nd Years VS Interns after 1st years lost in the last match, so many girls went to the sports block for speculating it. Also, Shav was doing the commentary for the match, and her commentary was very well known and craved. Her voice bewitched everyone.

"Are you going for the match, Ryan?" Delia asked with a grin. Ryan had actually played fine, and also others did well, but the 2nd years were too hard and the luck was on their side.

"Haha, no, I've to study Physiology today. So nothing for today. I'll get the needles from store for now," he waved and walked off. Hilary sighed as she was seated still where she was in lecture hall and saw that he left.

"Shall we go to the match?" Delia asked. Hilary looked at Margot who seemed uninterested.

"I'd rather have some good sleep," Margot said.

"Feh, I'm going to match with Hils!" Delia declared. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"No." Hilary pouted, "I'm going to have a sleep. That sounds better," Hilary declared.  
Delia's heart broke. "Oww, you can't leave me alone," she looked at them.  
Hilary had started to walk numbly out of the lecture hall.

"Aha, Daniel is playing as well. 2nd years right? And Rafael from Internship! So go,"

"Daniel VS Rafael?" Delia thought.  
Margot was out, "Don't waste time on that, come to room and sleep or study," Delia heard the fading voice.

She sighed, "I'll just go to match for sometime,"  
"Hey, what are you doing still?" Ron asked,  
"Huh?"  
"The doors are to be closed, be quick!"  
Delia nodded and ran out.

.

.

.

Hilary got changed, and she'd took some juice from fridge and gulped the cold contents getting a brain froze.  
"You okay?" Margot asked casually.  
"Yep," Hilary nodded.  
"I'll just go and get some grocery for us," Hilary said.  
"Won't that be tiring now," she asked,  
"Yeah, but I've to," Hilary sighed.  
"Shall I join you?" Margot asked as she changed into comfortable tee and tracks.  
"Nah, you must be tired,"  
Hilary took some money with her with shopping bags and slowly strode out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Annie appeared, as she was wearing her shoes.  
"Good evening ma'am," Hilary wished, "Grocery shopping," she said.  
"Uh, not coming to watch the match?" Annie was getting ready to head out for the match as Sar was also participating in the match and she was hurrying impatiently to watch him,  
"No," Hilary said with a sad smile.  
"Anyway, just get me some," Annie handed some dollars to her, "Some cheese and heavy cream."  
"Okay," Hilary counted the cash and tucked in her wallet.  
"Hey, how's studies going?" Annie asked,  
"Good," Hilary smiled, "Except Anatomy," she mumbled.  
"Phew, knew it. Dr. Evyan is good at heart, he's just a little strict,"  
"Yeah, see ya," Hilary waved off.

She took a long walk from hostel to the main gate of the campus which itself felt tiring. There were few students around but she knew none. She walked a little more distance and reached a supermarket, buying the things she needed and sorted it in half an hour. The packets felt heavy and strained her fingers, _'Must have let Margot join me.'_

She took a lift in cab which was a drive of five to seven minutes and she paid some amount to the driver and entered the hostel.  
She kept the packets down and knocked. Margot took a minute to open, her eyes bleary.  
"So sorry, Mar, I forgot the keys," she said apologetically.  
Margot nodded dully and helped her carry on the grocery.  
"Cheese and cream? We've it already,"  
"Its for Annie ma'am,"  
"Uh,"

After arranging the things for few minutes, Hilary dozed off after eating a cheese burger which she'd purchased in midway. The girls woke at six, much to their surprise seeing Delia still not at room.

"Where's Deles?" Margot asked dizzily.  
Hilary dialed her number which she didn't pick.  
"Will she be okay?" Hilary said to herself.  
"I thought the match is over!" Margot said and checked their group on Instagram which showed that Interns has won the match, and it was given one hour ago,

"She's not lifting my call," Hilary said worriedly.

She strode out and thought to check, "Hey, Ron, have you seen Delia?" She asked as she saw him walking upstairs towards his floor.

"Delia?"Ron's eyes widened, "I-Isn't she at her room yet?" He asked,

"No..."

"There was a huge drama pulled out at the match and Daniel was a little harsh with her," Ron expressed,

"What happened to her?" Hilary kept a hand on her mouth,

"Delia mistakenly threw the ball which landed on Daniel's face and they lost the match further,so.." Ron thought,

"She was accused and scolded," Ron said.

"Oh," Hilary was very angry. She stamped out and searched for her, in the sports block, called for her, but no pick up.

She sighed and sat on the bench on the aisle after an hour of searching her almost every where.

She received a call from Margot,  
"Didn't find her," Hilary said defeatedly.  
"Shit, where must be she?" Margot sounded even more worried.  
Hilary felt like crying suddenly. She scowled at herself. A tear slid down and she wiped it.

She got up and dialed to Ron,  
"Hey, where did you last saw Delia?"  
"She was crying and she ran towards music hall,"  
Hilary nodded and she once again went to music hall, but it was locked. She checked the other floors but they were all empty and almost dark.  
"Hey what's up?" A voice called her.  
She turned. "Daniel..." she saw him with a bandage on forehead  
"Are you okay? You seemed fazed out," he said,  
Hilary didn't answer, just glared him murderously. "Of course, after my friend disappeared suddenly, I felt so happy." She stomped past him,  
"Delia is fine. She's at medical room, I was with her." He said calmly.  
Hilary looked appalled. She rushed towards the medical room which was just there on the same floor.  
She saw Delia seated, looking tired and face scrubbed off all tears. She hugged Delia and cried.  
"What happened! Why didn't you pick my call! Are you okay!" Hilary shot,  
Delia smiled, the nurse told them not to shout.  
"I'm okay," Delia said, "We'll go to our room now," Delia stood up and Hilary wordlessly followed her.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? :)  
I'm fine. I'd a terrible dream that my favourite tree across our home died due to storm and I swerved up to see if that was true xD. I'm so glad that it was not true. :)

Anyway, I hope the FB was good? Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I love hearing from you all! ^-^  
I'm so glad everyone is liking RyanHil. ^-^  
They are so sweet! At the end, you'll find very hard to choose the one best pairing of this story, hahaha! XD

Review! People!.


	48. Flashback Part 9

**Flashback Part: 9**

"So, you're saying that Daniel said sorry and was worried about you?" Margot asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. Apparently he waited for me to wake till few minutes back," Delia said, "I was having back pain and so to add, I thought to get a drip, so I went to medical care room,"  
"Back pain?" Hilary raised an eyebrow.  
"Haha," Delia said nervously, "I'd the month thing," she sighed lowering her head.  
"And you had the audacity to wear white all the day," Margot laughed.  
"B-But, what did he say to you. Ron said that you were scolded and accused," Hilary said,  
"About that," Delia said in a gloomy voice, "He shouted at me badly, I was really scared and almost cried there. So I ran off before he'd insult me more."  
"Oh Deles, just forget it," Margot caressed her head,  
"Later, he'd come to medical room to aid his aching forehead where I'd threw the ball," Delia giggled.  
The girls bursted in laughter.

"Actually, Kitty ma'am went to her home the last evening, so he just had his luck. Or else, I'm sure, Daniel wouldn't have shouted that badly at me. Nor would he'd waited at the Medical room," Delia giggled, "He said sorry to me and added that I don't tell about this to Kitty ma'am,"

.

.

.

"So did the nurse told him that you were taking some NSAID in the drip for the back pain?" Margot asked with a heavy smirk.  
"I hope not," Delia shuddered.  
"Daniel seems like a villain to me all these days, a bad senior he's." Delia remarked.  
"But he's our immediate senior. Keep your words tied, at least till our Freshers party," Hilary said, "And he's Kitty ma'am's friend, so just respect him a little."  
"Phew,"  
"Okay girls, enough now with this, let's get now for dinner," Margot said, "I've prepared curry rice,"  
"Cool!"  
The girls gulped down all the bits of food like they're famished.

.

.

.

The next morning, the girls almost got a heart attack when they realized that the alarm has gone wrong and the morning Anatomy lab will be a nightmare for them. Nonetheless, they got ready immediately and trotted to the lab in college.  
Dr. Evyan was already in, wearing gloves and the students were doing the same, holding their manuals. Margot, Hilary and Delia shivered while Delia has subtly walked in without notice and was wearing gloves.

Dr. Evyan noticed the duo at the door and he gave them a scowl, "What's your reason for being late today?" He asked them calmly,  
"I'm sorry. That won't happen ever again," Hilary pleaded in the bow.  
"Get in," Dr. Evyan allowed them and they immediately got in, and wore the gloves. Rolly gasped at how lucky they were. Hilary noticed his stare and gave that look, 'Yep, we didn't got any imposition. Haha,'.

They were taught about the muscles of neck and the posterior triangle. Ryan occasionally had to peer to see better,  
"Finlay, get in here. So much peering will cause your eyes to strain," Dr. Evyan said,  
Ryan nodded and walked towards the corpse and he was appreciating how better it looked now.

"So, today, we've learned about the contents of posterior triangle. Hope that's clear. I'll repeat it once again though. Ryan, listen now," Dr. Evyan said,  
"Yes, Sir." Ryan said politely.  
Ryan listened carefully as he showed the muscles and repeated their names.

"Alright. Did you all get it now?" He asked. Everyone nodded, "Yes sir!"  
"Good," Dr. Evyan smiled, "Since Hilary was late today, she will explain the contents of the triangle to Ryan,"  
Hilary blinked in shock, _'What the fuck.'_  
"Sure, sir." She said reluctantly.  
"So, this part is called Posterior triangle of neck," she showed with the scalpel.  
"Address Ryan. Not us," Dr. Evyan reminded. Ryan stared at Hilary. Hilary gulped jarringly.  
"Ryan, this triangle is composed of muscles splenius capitus, levator scapulae, and scalene muscle," she said keeping an eye contact alternately at the guy and the corpse.  
"Yeah, understood." Ryan nodded.  
"Good. Now Margot, you will draw the posterior triangle once in your book and show me by tomorrow," the doctor instructed.  
"Yes sir," Margot sighed.  
The class ended and everyone parted.

The pandemonium took its toll and everyone picked their bags, heading to the next floor.  
"I think Physiology lab is on 2nd floor," Vri said,  
"We'll just check once," Hilary replied.  
This was the first time and so they weren't sure.

After they got into the rightful lab and took their allotted tables, the professor, Dr. Linn, came in and they stood up and bowed.  
"Alright, so everyone's got their needles?" She asked.  
"Yeas!" The roar came, but she could see few faces that were worried and that meant that they'd forgotten.  
"If anyone has extra needles, share with those who don't have. And if you need them, go and get from pharmacy after I show the demo," She smiled.  
The tensed faces got relieved, "So today's topic is determining your blood groups." She said and took out the apparatus from the large desk, "Sounds interesting. Doesn't it?"  
"Yes!" A huge roar came.  
After a few minutes of demo, students started collecting the apparatus from the front and went back to their tables.

.

.

.

"This is the first time I've to prick my own self," Rolly said horrifically. Ryan tittered. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Rolly retorted sarcastically.  
"Shall I help you? I'll be gentle." Ryan said with a smirk.  
"What?" Rolly gulped. "Aha, no need. You'll be gentle till the needle breaks my veins,"  
"No, not that little, it will be a little more," Ryan giggled.  
"I'll help myself in any case," Rolly smiled nervously and tore the needle pack. The shining needle tip was laughing at him and he himself felt like laughing in utter nervousness.

"The Needle, the needle!" Ryan whispered in Rolly's ears in eerie.  
"Ryan, please stop it," Rolly said horrifically.  
"Hehe, just do it. Watch me," Ryan said as he tore the cover, cleaned his middle finger with swab and pricked it properly and discarded the first drop of blood with cotton and as the other drop came out, at which the curly haired guy flinched heartily, Ryan smirked. "This little drop of blood will engulf us!" Ryan said in a horrored tone.  
"Really?" Rolly gasped.  
"Seriously?" Ryan chuckled, "Just put this drop in this well," Ryan dropped the blood in the small porcelain well containing saline.

The curly haired guy performed the activity after Ryan gave a bold prick to him on the middle finger followed by a sharp squeal; and rest of the activity went fine.

After Hilary concluded that her and Vri's blood group was same, that is A positive, she showed the apparatus to the coordinator and told the results. Others followed and after their records got signed, they cleaned the apparatus and left the lab.

The next lecture was of Anatomy and everyone were quiet seeing that Dr. Evyan could come any time. Ten minutes passed but there was no sign of him.  
Still everyone maintained the quietness.

"If I'd have known when he'd come, I'd gave been more calm," Ron hissed.  
"Quiet, he's coming!" Rolly mumbled.

The door opened and a crowd of seniors shoved in. Everyone gasped.  
"Hey guys," Shav wished.  
"Good afternoon, ma'am," the chorus followed.  
The group consisted of all the prominent seniors- Simra, Rafael, Misty, Daniel, Nainika, Dev, Oli, Shav and Annie with Sarthak. Kitty was missing since she still didn't return to hostel from home.  
"We have come here to talk about Freshers," Simra said cheerfully,  
Everyone hooted and roared in excitement,  
"When is it!" Delia asked amongst the crowd to no one in particular.  
"Calm down, we are coming to it," Nainika said and everyone quietened.  
Rafael giggled and Simra joined. "Nain sure has an effect on them,"  
"Unless you don't want your freshers to be spoiled by ragging by me, keep quiet and just listen." Nainika said sharply. They obediently nodded, all of them.

"To begin with, the football matches are over," Oli said, "And Interns has won,"  
They nodded quietly.  
"Plus the badminton matches are also over, and you guys have won. Congrats to Vri," Shav said,

"And, the auditions for piano music are going to be held tomorrow by 4.15, participants, make sure that you're at Music hall." Misty said,

Margot noted the timings carefully. She had participated. "The best selected music will be played in the midst of Party." Misty added, "And of course, the concerned winners of all the competitions will be awarded on Freshers," Rafael added  
"Actually it used to be on Fest, but seeing that there will be no fest this year, all the things are to be celebrated and done at Freshers." Shav added. Hilary sought an answer but she was quiet.

"The Freshers are hosted by 2nd years though," Daniel said. Delia sighed.  
"Yeah sure; please respect their efforts." Simra said quickly.  
Everyone's faces got delighted and they were very much excited. Margot almost couldn't control her joys.  
"Guys, aren't you all happy? Where's the charm?" Oli asked as all were quiet. They looked at Nainika in fright solely. The girl sighed, "Yeah please, express yourselves," she sighed.

They roared out loudly, banging tables, whistling and screaming. Delia squealed along with Vri.  
"Okay, so now comes the important thing," Rafael smirked, "The Music Prodigies. Where are you two, handsome?"  
Ryan and Rolly rolled their eyes and stood up.  
"Good," He smiled at them. "Since all of ya know that they are best at instrumentals, they both are selected for it and will be given the prizes or say, the music cup as award."  
Everyone applauded. They duo smiled at each other.

"However, I've a surprise for them," Daniel smirked.

"Two dares will be given to you, one each. You've to complete it on Freshers." Rafael said,

"What dares?" Ryan asked.

"Meet me after class in Music hall, both of you."

Simra interrupted, "We'll inform them. Also, he want to test your final skills before you claim the cup,"

They nodded.

"Guys, it's just for fun, for us, for you. No offense," Shav smiled.

"Please, if you have anything to suggest, come up," Annie spoke for the first time, Sarthal nodded firmly , agreeing with her,

"What if we add couple dances competition in Freshers?" Margot dared to say. Hilary almost flinched away.

Vincent gave a huge happy smirk to Vri. She ignored.

"Aha," Daniel grinned, "You guessed it good, girl," Sarthak smiled at Annie to which she rolled her eyes,

"There _is_ a competition and you're free to participate," Annie said,

"No compulsion, right?" Rolly asked,

"Not on you," Rafael said, "Its on your hot friend," Rafael smiled cheerily at Ryan whose eyes widened. Hilary gulped in hesitantly.

"Why?" Ryan asked curiously and indignantly. Hilary blinked in slight fret.

"That was your dare Ryan," Daniel mentioned,

"I'll provide the details to you in M-Hall," Rafael said,

"Sure," Hilary chuckled in utter sarcasm.

"Lucky you," Vri nudged Hilary.

"Lucky Vincent," Margot smirked at Vri.

Vri frowned.

"I wonder what's your dare, Rolls," Ryan mumbled.

"We'll see,"

"Okay, I'll post the pattern later about the events in Freshers." Annie said,

"Suggestions are welcome," Oli smiled,

"Unless they aren't dumb," Nainika warned. Simra rolled her eyes.

"Guys, best of luck, good luck with practices," Dev smiled, "Just remember, its not for winning, its for fun,so don't forget that," She winked and everyone gave pleasing smiles to her,

"Okay guys, see ya." Annie said on behalf of everyone and they left.

Dr. Evyan didn't come. He got busy once again. Everyone started talking cheerily and the class was engulfed in pandemonium. Ryan and Rolly left soon after the class was officially over.

Margot took her bag, "Where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"I'll get fresh and have a shower. I've to use Music hall for practice,"

"Who are other participants?" Delia asked,

"Bhavya, Ezabella and some other girls,"

"Uh, good luck," Vri cheered.

"What happened to you, Hils?" Delia nudged. Hilary didn't answer and sighed through nostrils.

Vri and Margot had left already.

"Its nothing, Deles,"

"Someone's gonna propose you for a dance." Delia teased in a sing song tone.

"Maybe not," Hilary said ignoring her,

"Someone's gonna hold you tight. Aww, Hils, you both look so pretty, ya know." Delia's remarkable happiness proved as she fiercely hugged Hilary.

"Hey, it's okay," Hilary felt warm. _'Seriously, would Ryan ask me?'_

.

.

.

"So, what's the dare?" Rolly asked,

"Well, go and propose a girl from your class," Daniel rolled his eyes. Rolly shook unbelievably.

"Just kidding," Simra added as she took out and arranged few instrumentals.

"Seriously..." Ryan sighed with a heave.

Rolly glanced at the instrumentals, "No it's nothing with that. You're perfect at it, we all know." Simra said wisely,

"Then what is it?" He asked jadedly.

"Have you tried contact lenses ever?" Daniel asked,

"I've gorgeous eyes, I don't have to," Rolly scowled,

"You do," Rafael remarked,

"Here," Simra added handing a small box to Rolly, giving a known smile to Rafael who winked, "Try this buddy," Rafael grinned,

"What?" Rolly carefully took the box,

"Electrical blue," Daniel sniggered.

"Eye lens," Rafael completed.

Ryan shivered while Rolly paled,

"Wear it on Freshers and inform us later of how many people asked you if you'd wore lens," Daniel grinned.

"Sure," Rolly nodded. _'This is definitely better than proposing annoying girls of my class,'_

"Wo," Ryan raised an eyebrow,

"Coming to you," Simra jabbed a finger on his nose bridge cutely, "What have you thought about couple dance?" She smirked.

Ryan frowned, "Sorry, was just teasing you," She moved back and smiled monotonously. She signaled Rafael to speak.

"Haven't thought yet," Ryan said with the light frown. Rolly stared at them boredly.

"The dare is-" Rafael smiled, "You've to win the couple dance competition."

Ryan raised an eyebrow cutely. "The song will be thrilling and romantic and you should dance with utmost awesomeness," Daniel said, "That should move the floor, ya know,"

"I'll try." Ryan said with thin lips.

"Who's the girl by the way?" Simra asked,

Rafael stared curiously at Ryan. "Hilary, of course." He said in a blatant sigh.

"Good, just rock the floor, you two!"

"Ask her first, _kindly_." Rafael said,

"Sure," Ryan nodded,

"Now what do we do?" Rolly asked.

"I'm off, Raf." Simra took a few bundle of sheets, "I've to meet Misty for arranging the piano audition."

"Sure, Simy," Rafael nodded,

"Bye!" She rushed out.

"So, are you guys ready?" Daniel asked,

"What?" The first year guys asked.

"I'm gonna sing this beautiful song now," Daniel said in elation.

"Which one?" Rolly asked.

"So?" Ryan questioned.

"Its, 'Why haven't I met you'. Heard any time?" Rafael asked.

"Of course, a huge fan of Cameron would know," Ryan said proudly.

"Well, I have heard it too, though recently," Rolly said unsurely.

"You both will play instrumentals for me," Daniel said.

"And I being the senior most here, will just enjoy the play," Rafael smiled victoriously.

"Hey, I wanted ask," Rolly said, "Can we get a few minutes, I'll just revise the chords," The curly haired boy took out his phone searching for the song while Daniel threw a pair of earphones at him which he caught effortlessly.

"Thanks,"

The curly haired male plugged in the earphones and listened to the song for few minutes.

Meanwhile Ryan tested the guitar chords of the starting.

"I'm not doing the beat boxing," Ryan said, Rolly didn't hear him though.

"Are you doing bass or acoustic?" Daniel asked.

"I'll do acoustics," Ryan said, charmingly looking at the guitar. "Never saw you looking that way to Hilary, " Rafael chuckled tauntingly.

"Raf, it's enough." Ryan said in a tired tone.

"Aha, say sir." He raised an eyebrow ,

Ryan sighed.

"I'm done," Rolly removed the earphones.

"That was quick!"

"Yep!"

"I'm not doing the beat boxing, though." Rolly said.

"I'm not doing either, my throat will go insane." Ryan said in little comical fury.

"Hey, the same can be said for me!" Rolly protested.

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged as he picked his acoustic guitar.

"Are you doing acoustics?" Rolly asked,

"You guys decide fast. The girls for practicing for audition for piano will come anytime," Daniel glared at them.

"Fine, I'll do bass and beat boxing then," Rolly agreed.

Daniel smiled in exhilaration as Rolly began the bass,

Tapping his feet, Daniel begun, "I gotta be honest, I gotta be honest

Hearts been walked on, so I'm cautious

I gotta stay cautious," Daniel sung in such a sweet broken tone mimicking the original singer that Rafael was very pleased listening it, seated comfortably on the small podium, leaving his legs to hang and tap the heels wherever. Ryan smirked in admiration and his eyes widened as the rhapsody got into his nerves.

Rolly raised an eyebrow, "Damn, that's sounds so good." He mumbled.

"When I start falling, I just stop it

Baby, I stop it

'Cause I know it's not you

And I've waited for you" Daniel continued. Rafael gave a thumbs up and smiled at him. Ryan played the acoustics and there were occasional beat boxing.

"But then my bed grows colder like my empty shoulder

What can I do?" The low sound filled with fake anxiety was already getting to them and Ryan was highly impressed. He couldn't stop smiling blithely. Rafael noted Ryan and got up from the podium and patted Ryan softly. Ryan stared at him but nonetheless continued with acoustics.

"'Cause it's too hard to face all alone on this pillow

Waiting for your love wishing it was that simple

Knowing that you're out there looking for me

Why haven't I met you?" The bass beat in rhythm and the singer serenaded and crooned in beautiful facade of emotions.

"If only I met you you you you

If only I met you you you you

Why haven't I met you you you you

If only I met you

Why haven't I met you?" Daniel patted his feet in mood and Rafael gave a thumbs up for the beat-boxing to Rolly.

The guys absolutely were having their lifetime together.

The acoustics and bass continued for sometime, while Ryan had all this little hatred vanished for Daniel. He was having respect and praise for him, while Rolly had no interest- neither in the song nor in the beat-boxing. '_If it wasn't for the music cup,'_

"I gotta be honest, just let me be honest

Got trust issues, I'm not flawless

No, I'm not flawless

Never second guess me girl, I promise

Baby I promise

'Cause I know that's not you

And I've waited for you" Another lyric was sung and by this time, Ryan was mumbling the lyric to himself sweetly in whispers. Rafael raised a brow,

"But now my bed grows colder like my empty shoulder

What can I do?" Daniel sighed after the verse. Much to everyone's surprise, Ryan continued the next verse, before Daniel would. Rolly frowned and Daniel turned to see Ryan who begun to sing mellifluously.

"'Cause it's too hard to face all alone on this pillow,

Waiting for your love wishing it was that simple,

Knowing that you're out there looking for me,

Why haven't I met you?" His fingers beat the acoustics perfectly in accord, eyes closed and a calm smile occupying his face. Rafael clapped heartily in admiration. Daniel walked towards him, keeping a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

The last part was skipped after the last verse sung by Ryan, followed by the needed instrumentals.

"Damn, Ryan, that was so heartfelt!" Daniel threw a fist on his shoulder teasing.

"Was it for Hils?" He chuckled. Ryan stared at him in slightly annoyance.

"Give the guy rest from her," Rolly rolled his eyes,

"But, it was so charming," Rafael smiled genuinely.

"Aha, Dan, for whom you serenaded for?" He asked,

"None in particular." Daniel shrugged, though Kitty came in his mind, her enchanting smile haunting his mind.

"Was it for Delia?" Rolly smirked undeniably.

"Hey! You can't tease your senior!" Daniel glared. _No one even teases me about Kitty. What the-_

"Just like you tease my friend," Rolly smiled in sarcasm.

"Leave that." Ryan shook his head monotonously, "Are you participating in couple dance?" He asked to Rafael.

"Well, no." The Intern said with a twisted expression, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you'd ask Simra ma'am," Ryan said with a casual shrug. Rolly raised an eyebrow at that, curious for an answer, while Daniel almost laughed.

"That book worm?" Rafael has an anime vein on his forehead,

They chuckled, "No, I'll enjoy watching you guys. Besides Nainika, even though she's my junior- will not spare my if I checked her cousin."

"Is she so much protective?" Rolly asked.

"Hey! Why am I speaking against about my own classmate in front of you!" Rafael frowned.

"Honestly, you'd done matchmaking or tried it for everyone including your own classmates-" Daniel said,

"As a hobby," Rafael said in light hearted sarcasm.

"Well, that was a stupid hobby." Rolly said intuitively.

"Mind that," Rafael warned,

"Tried for everyone, except Simra." Rafael said annoyingly, "Because she's a book worm, be it those Medical books or romance novels and she does nothing else." He said in slight shock.

Ryan smirked, _Aha, this is the reason why those two are always seen in library._

"Seriously?" Daniel asked.

"Doesn't she knows instrumentals?" Rolly asked.

"ONLY piano. AND I taught her that," Rafael said seriously.

"Oooh. I thought because she's in charge of this hall." Rolly said,

"Talking about Nainika, I ought a revenge for the horrendous ragging she did!" Rolly said in slight evil glint.

"Ouch, just leave that," Rafael and Daniel said in unison.

"Scared of your junior?" Ryan pointed out Rafael.

"Um, no, I mean." Rafael sighed, "Yea?"

They laughed heartily at the Intern.

"What about your personal interests, honestly," Daniel asked him,

"No interests, honesty," Rafael smiled tensely.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Ryan interrupted, "The Date of Freshers-"

"Ah, next Saturday," Daniel said.

"I see," Rolly nodded,

"I'll put in the group through, chill." Daniel appeased.

"I'll peacefully leave now," Ryan sighed softly as he took his bag to leave.

Rolly followed the suit.

They walked through the large corridor which was unexpectedly silent and calm, the walls were covered with various banners and posters, they walked abreast.

"Well, I had to ask you something," Rolly said,

"Don't ask if its about Hilary," Ryan said,

"Seriously? Was it the music's charm or your nascent feelings for the girl. Your voice was romantic." Rolly said clearly.

"Music. You know the truth. I'm thinking already of asking her and knowing that we really have nothing beyond bare friendship-"

"I don't think so its bare,"

"Whatever. I'm nervous to ask," Ryan said,

"You don't look nervous at all," Rolly teased,

Ryan took his phone and dialed Hilary but she didn't pick. He tried for few more times but that wasn't working.

"Oh, I forgot, I left my precious watch in the M-Hall!" Rolly froze.

"Get it back then," Ryan shrugged. "Was it because of the bass?"

"Yea!" Rolly ran back to the music hall.

A minute later, Rolly reached the Music hall, and he was about to enter it when he heard few secret surreptitious voices mumbling.

He stopped to eavesdrop.

"So I'll ask her then," Daniel smirked,

"She might be at her room," Rafael guessed,

"I'll take her by surprise. She _will_ participate in couple dance!"

"Careful, Hilary and Margot might be there as well,"

"Don't worry Raf, I'll not let anything go wrong. Delia... you'll have a dance with me,"

Rolly cringed at the conversation. Why was Rafael after matchmaking? Rolly wanted to save his classmate from further disgust, especially seeing after how rude and insolent Daniel was with her in the football match.

.

.

.

"Yes, who's this?" Delia picked her phone after shoving her towel around her hair on the bed,

"Listen carefully,"

"Rolly?"

"Yea, Daniel is gonna come at your room for asking you for couple's dance. Mostly he'll persuade you." Rolly warned,

"What!" Delia gasped in horror, she suddenly realized that Kitty was still not at college.

"Just leave your room for some time because he'll come soon."

"Shit! The guy's got a nerve!" Delia shouted and immediately made herself dressed to go out and hide somewhere, probably library would be good. A good list of places rushed her mind as she quickly prepared to go out.

"Hilary, I'm leaving!" Delia said over the washroom's door since the brunette was showering inside.

"Did you press my top?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah I'd," Delia lied unintentionally, because of the nervousness.

"Come back soon and lock the door." Hilary said and Delia immediately strode out, absolutely forgetting to lock the door.

Delia gulped and she'd concluded to go at reading room, which was the least place Daniel would chase her at. Her leg vibrated as her phone rung and she lifted it.

"Hey," the voice greeted,

"Hey, Ryan," Delia smiled nervously as she was walking through the corridor,

"Where's Hils?" He asked,

"In the room. Why?" She asked,

"Actually, she isn't picking my call. I'd to talk to her," Ryan said a little disappointingly.

"No worries, drop at our room. She's showering. She'll be done very soon," Delia said as she finally got out of the hostel building before taking a glimpse outside to check the D-danger.

"Thanks, bye," Ryan smiled as he walked through the ground towards the hostel building.

.

.

.

Ryan's lips straightened into a line as he walked, thinking how would he ask her for the dance. Of course, they weren't a couple and that was pestering him. Wouldn't she get mad? She stayed away from all competitions and sports and stuff from which he knew how uninterested she was. _An introvert_\- he thought. But Freshers was the last good thing to them... After that, the real Medical disaster would be bestowed upon them when dissections would go wrong and they will be shot with tons of impositions and huge syllabus to compete. These little and few days were for fun. So why not relax a little and actually get some fun? Was couple dance fun? He don't the answer yet.

He walked towards the girl's room and knocked, much to his surprise, the door was open and he walked in with suspicious eyes hearing the showering sound end up.

He looked around, and there was no one._ 'Probably the two girls left for giving him privacy with Hilary?'_ He thought.

He sat on the small couch in opposite of the small bed and browsed his phone. He was waiting for Hilary after concluding that she was in washroom for shower as said by Delia. He was wearing grey tracks and a black T shirt with a black jacket upon.

His figure was almost camouflaged in the ambiance he was at.

Suddenly, the door knob opened and much normally, Ryan glanced in the direction. A heavy blush and nervousness took him over when the girl strode out wearing oose blue tracks and topless with the inner garment over her bosom being the sparse and sole covering, revealing absolute naked skin of her whole back. A small towel hung on her shoulder and her hair were tied in a wet bun. Ryan's gaze burned and much to his decency, he looked away to stare at the floor, absolutely stupefied.

Hilary didn't notice him. She thought someone was seated but she dismissed that person as Delia and she faced the wall, her back being facing the only male. Margot wasn't at the room since she left for practice at M-Hall for tomorrow's auditions.

Hilary dried her hair, still not turning towards the assumed Delia. "Ah, you came back soon, Deles?" She asked and Ryan felt like a nervous wreck because he clearly understood that his fake girlfriend was unaware of his presence. And rather, Hilary thought he was Delia!

The moment she came out replayed in his mind and he was florid flustering, finding nothing and no way to move an inch.

"Delia, would you just plug those damn earphones off!" She shouted and still didn't turn, drying her hair.

No answer.

"Where's the top? Hadn't you pressed it!" Another scream followed and Ryan was killed. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. He had no option of what to do. He was almost sweating and the chances NOW of Hilary accepting him as dance partner were dying as he almost saw her half naked.

In her fury, she finally turned, already decided that she'd break those earphones. She received a heart attack and jolt when she saw Ryan seated and staring at the floor. Her mouth dropped and she blushed scarlet. Within the same second, the door opened and Daniel showed at the door expecting Delia there. Ryan swerved out of the seat as he acknowledged Daniel, and ran towards Hilary and pinned her to wall, covering and veiling her with his body.

Daniel smirked at the scene as he almost saw Hilary. Hilary was heavily breathing, her face heatedly red and brows puckered in worst embarrassment.

"What are you doing here!" Ryan asked angrily as he made sure that he veiled Hilary and she wasn't visible to the intruder. This was the first time in years he got angry. Hilary never saw him angry before as well.

"Same could be said to you," Daniel said in a sing song voice with a smirk that further irritated Ryan.

"If you're forgetting, she's my girlfriend. So just leave now!" Ryan yelled almost. Hilary froze, eyes widened.

"Calm down," Daniel slightly walked in, "The entire world knows that she's your precious girlfriend, Where's Delia..." he asked,

_'Oh, so he came here for Delia!'_ Ryan mentally flinched.

"She's not here! You heard me!"Ryan said in a shake of anger,

"God, I thought she was here," Daniel left after getting that indeed Delia wasn't there. The only good thing Daniel did was he closed the door before hunting Delia.

Hilary breathed in fright audibly as Ryan was intimately close, standing before her. Her ruby eyes stared at him unbelievably and almost moistened. He stared at her softly and by now, he'd a very fair idea of how scared she was with the sudden pull of events. Ryan swore he'd not leave Daniel. Hilary was a respectful girl and he'd no intention of ever invading her privacy.

He closed his eyes and moved back an inch and took off his jacket and placed it softly over her front, with eyes still closed.

He turned, "Get dressed, we need to talk." With that he strode out of the room, closing it and waiting outside.

Hilary sighed in shock and sat limply on the bed. She didn't understand anything. She clung the jacket tighter before she spotted her unpressed top. She cursed Delia under her breath. Still not able to connect dots, she took out another top and quickly wore it, thinking whilst a hundred times if she'd go to Ryan or not.

She knew that she'd be damned by those haunting questions and doubts if she left him waiting and didn't go. She paced towards the door and nervously opened it. Ryan was standing right there outside. He saw the tense expression on her face. He offered her a warm smile. She subconsciously looked away and blinked, trying to catch the train of running thoughts.

She ushered him inside her room and followed in, closing the door and engulfed in quietude of thick air once they were seated on opposite couches, his jacket still lying on her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She looked at him. He really meant it.

"Not sure," Hilary said.

"I called you a few times but you didn't lift the phone," he started explaining and Hilary was cautiously listening, "So I called Delia and she said on phone that I could come at the room and you're there. The door was unlocked, so I got in seeing no one inside and waited there..." Ryan judged her expressions, "I think you got it?" He asked,

"Yeah," Hilary nodded. "Its okay," she looked away at the floor though.

"I'll sort out Daniel, don't worry. He'll never show up here ever again," Ryan assured with a small smile.

"Please do..." Hilary bit her lip, "Um... you think he'd get us wrong at that time." She asked timidly.

"Don't think about people too much, Hils," he patted her shoulder extending his arm, "Forget them. We know the truth."

Hilary's eyes almost clinked, "I-I can't believe he came in..." she said ultimately feeling insecure.

"Hey, I protected you, didn't I?" He held her hand with a squeeze.

"You did... Why?" She questioned numbly.

"Because I care for you." He smiled, "To the world, you might be my girlfriend, but for me you're a decent girl and we're still friends." He smiled at her warmly.

She gulped the excess reassurance he gave her heartily.

She nodded with a thankyou.

They were silent for few seconds, "Um, well. I was here to ask you for the couple dance. Do you mind partnering me?" He asked her.

She thought. "Its okay if you're not comfortable, I'll find some-"

"Its alright." She blushed vaguely and got up suddenly and took his jacket from the bed and handed him.

"Thanks," he took the jacket and kept on his lap.

For a moment, they subconsciously, mindlessly stared at each other. As for Hilary, she was perfectly convinced that her obscure and enigmatic feelings for him were truly true.

"Well, we might need to see each other from tomorrow for the practices," He stood up and said,

"Dance practices?" she asked with slight secret grinning flashing up.

"Yep, I'm not good at that, but I am willing to try it all, because I wanna win it," Ryan said in determination.

"Nice, but any reason in particular?" She asked, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she got up.

"The dare was that I win it," He said looking in the ruby orbs,

"Oh," Hilary slightly opened her mouth,

"That's why I want us to practice. I mean, we have enough of time- still." He seemed a bit tensed about something, "Can you probably help me? I know you are usually studying and stuff, so taking out time for me daily would be annoying... So I just wanted to confirm if you're okay with it?" He asked now,

Hilary stopped and blinked and suddenly laughed, "Who said I'm always studying?" She playfully raised her brows,

"Are you serious?" He almost nervously laughed,

"I don't. I do lot other stuff," Hilary rolled her eyes,

"Like what?" They were standing among the couches in between, that was the distance,

"I do study, but mostly I check out movies, new songs, laugh out with Delia, tease Vri and..."_ And I think about you these days._

"And?" he urged,

"And I find ways escaping seniors,"

"Haha," Ryan smiled and he suggested that probably they should take a look of the Dance hall which was in the same block as that of the M-hall. She agreed and after locking the room, they headed out to the block a few minutes away.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! What's going on! How is life still in quarantine! Mine was going good, until I realized that everyone is waiting out for an update! Boohoo! So I've posted! No actually I'm in pretty good mood because mom gifted me a top and it was cool, also I've found some pretty good songs, so I was just drowning in it! Lol XD

Thanks to everyone for reviewing guys! You just all are amazing! I wish I could hug you all, only if you all were here, hmm :(

And guys, just keep smiling, and just kick off of the things that's taking you down. Just smile and do all the beautiful things you'd love to, one of which is writing gorgeous stories on FC!

Reply To Guest11: Thanks sweetie for reviewing!

Anyway, please review. I hope the chapter was pretty sweet, especially RyanHil and the M-hall scene. The guys did awesome show there! Agree? ^_~(Congrats to my PF Rolly! ^_~)


	49. Flashback Part 10

**Flashback Part: 10**

The dance hall was on the second floor in the same block which had Music hall on ground floor. It was very large, but its size was that of half of the music hall.

"You think other participants might also use this hall?" Hilary asked,

"Might be, we will adjust the times," Ryan ignored the question and so did Hilary herself.

"So," She took a seat on the small podium and swayed her legs childishly, "How exactly are we gonna practice?"

Ryan softly scratched his hair before his analyzing eyes spotted the cable to which he could connect his phone for the songs or music to be played on the speakers on the walls.

"So, how are you at dance?"

"Mediocre," Hilary replied and took a jump from the podium and watching him connect his phone,

"Same here," He said, "So we will first try with something simple light music," He suggested,

"Boring," She dared to say, "Try some cute song, party type,"

Ryan sighed. He wondered if she wasn't nervous at all. "Okay,"

"Girls like you?" he asked,

"Perfect," She grinned and the music started. For the first few seconds, they hit each others hands and shoulders, as they couldn't hold it properly out of weirdness.

"Relax," Hilary smiled at him. "Who said I'm not?" he said,

"One second," He stopped at her words and even though they were bad at the accord with music but still they were trying. She softly held his hands, "Now let's start," she instructed. Finally, they got a hold. Ryan smiled lightly.

He tried a few moves and every time he felt that she was better than him. Hilary was patient because she got the idea that the guy was good at instrumentals and singing but probably he deterred in dance. Sometimes, they mistakenly bet each other or crashed stupidly.

Surely, occasionally, the blood rushed for the flush but they were still dealing and trying to be comfortable with each other, which was sometime going good or sometimes making it weird.

_Here how it comes, a friendship starting with no distance at all. _

They stopped and took a break, "I think, we should try light music," Hilary gave up.

"Yeah." He changed to some light music and that caused them to relax for a bit. Hilary eased and Ryan relaxed. They smiled at each other multiple times in the silent physical contact because there was nothing else they were gonna do and the moves came naturally, and it was less hectic and weird. Somehow, Hilary had gut feeling that she'd get a fever tonight but she ignored. Because these moments were so blissful, so protected, so full of only them, close, and together.

_Beautiful. _

"Hey, you love slow music?" She asked moving her hands in accord with his,

"Yeah, but I'm not a huge fan of it." He said.

"I'm addicted to music, a lot." She admitted.

"What type?" He asked,

"Anything unless its not heavy metal or hard," Hilary said.

"Yeah, even I prefer the same," Ryan said as he ushered her to turn and take a roll along his arm's length.

"Usually, I love listening it in long drives, before sleeping, listening with Delia," she smiled in joy.

"You and I are lot alike, in this regard," Ryan smirked,

"Hah," Hilary beamed.

Silence ensued once more. They were comfortable yet. It was a good time to appreciate their presence for each other.

"You think you'll miss this place if you leave?" Ryan asked,

"No, I won't miss it." Hilary said without thinking, "Seniors will be gone and so will be the huge syllabus!"

"Haha,"

"Will you miss it?" She asked,

"Of course, I can't even think of leaving this place. It's beautiful and I love people here. I know our seniors are annoying but I'm still willing to bear it all for staying here. I've got freedom and peace here. It's so give you that feeling of being alive."

Hilary frowned, "Don't you miss your family?" She asked.

Ryan twisted his lips comically, "I'm grateful to be away! I'm happy here." He smiled.

Hilary laughed. Their dance session ended.

They sighed, "It was good, for today," Hilary remarked,

"Can we spend a little more time tomorrow? We've to try on songs." Ryan asked.

"Yea sure, evening five would be good," Hilary said. Ryan nodded.

They headed out after taking their phones and closing the dance hall.

.

.

.

It was beautiful evening. The winds were blowing fast, cold but heartfelt. Ryan had small speakers on, playing serene music as he did his chores of preparing light meals for dinner, cleaned his messed bed, took shower and got comfortable in night wear.

He was somehow feeling very calm and contended.

Same was in Hilary's room. She had played some sweet calm songs and continued with her usual chores.

She was contended and happy as well. She was smiling so fully all through the time even though Delia loaded her with more work and even though she didn't forget that Delia didn't press her clothes or locked her room in the late afternoon and it caused havoc of scene, she still didn't scold her.

"What's up Hils?" Delia nudged.

"Keep quiet. Let me enjoy the music," Hilary said,

They rolled their eyes but continued noticing her.

Once the song ended, they caught her and they all plumped onto bed.

"Now, tell us what is it?" Margot asked,

"I and Ryan are participating in couple's dance competition on Freshers!" Hilary smiled and no one could deny the unbounded happiness on her features.

"Wow! That's awesome." Delia smiled brightly.

"So, you went for practice today, with him?" They asked,

"Yea..."

"Aww!" Delia playfully nudged Hilary.

The girls were quiet noticing how she was almost bursting in happiness, "You know even Ryan love songs, he listen them often like I do. He even said that we are alike," Hilary grinned.

"Damn girl! Are you in love with him or what!" Margot squealed,

Hilary frowned and thought, "Actually, I think yes," She winked at Margot.

"Woo!" The girls gave an ear piercing squeal. Hilary almost shuddered. Delia fiercely hugged her.

"When are you going to say him?" Delia asked,

Hilary sighed, "Not so soon. I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon but..." Hilary thought, "I'm fine with him with little friendship. I'm grateful, for having him." She said.

"That's wise you know, I'm happy for ya," Margot said.

"We are gonna spend time together, at least no one will interfere us as long as Rafael is there," Hilary chuckled,

"Aha, you got a good bf," they bursted in laughter.

"You know..." Hilary said in reverence, "

"He never gets angry, he's always calm." Hilary gazed in the space, "Today, he literally got angry at Daniel... he was protective of me," Hilary said,

"That's nice..." they smiled,

"And this is more than enough for me," Hilary got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Delia yawned,

"Say us your tales more," Margot grinned,

"Enough for today, girls!" Hilary changed into comfortable nightwear, a reverie of Ryan hitting her.

"I'll sleep for now." She cleaned her bed and lied down.  
Within few minutes, the lights were shut off and the darkness took over. The moonshine reflected on her side of wall.

Very casually, she opened her phone and messaged Ryan, seeing he was online.  
'Didn't sleep yet?'  
'Was just about to. Wbu?'  
'Same, ;)'  
'Hey, can we go out this weekend out? Just fooling Rafael like we're on date?'  
'Yea sure,'  
'Sure?'  
'Sure, Hils,'  
'Let's go to park with roller coasters then!'  
'As you say, :)'  
'Hey... next year, even when Rafael won't be there and we don't have to play couple act, we still can go out, can't we?'

'?'  
'Yea we can go out. Give your joys a little rest. :)'  
'Okay xD. Gn!'  
'Goodnight, sweetheart, ;P'

She blushed at the word 'sweetheart'. She kept her phone aside and fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next day, most of the day went fast seeing that Dr. Evyan did the dissection of throat very fast and explained them and left, and the biochemistry lecture went pretty smooth. Rest of the labs were cancelled seeing that the peers needed time for preparation of the event.

The whole college was agog with excitement. Ragging happened daily but it wasn't severe like it was in starting days.  
Even seniors were kind and didn't annoy much.

"Hey, you're Ryan, right?" Annie asked as the guy was in hurry to head to Dance hall.  
"Um yeah, ma'am," he said timidly. They were in the open expanse like ground.  
"Where's Hilary?" Annie asked,  
"I was going to her actually," Ryan said frankly.  
"Oh," Annie smirked, "So you guys are dating, I heard that..." Annie took a seat on the small elevated parapet portion in-front of the plants,  
"Hm," Ryan nodded, wishing if he'd go fast away from here,  
"Have a seat, I haven't interacted with you," Annie said, and called Kitty who was her classmate to join,  
Ryan obeyed and sat with them.  
"So, are you participating in couple's dance?" Kitty asked,  
"Yeah, I was going for the practice actually," Ryan fidgeted,  
"Give us some time, we'll leave you soon," Kitty rolled her eyes,  
"You and Hilary look cute together." Annie remarked,  
"Thanks," Ryan said without any expression.

"What were you doing in her room yesterday?" Kitty asked with a daring frown,  
"I heard it too from Daniel," Kitty said,  
Ryan got slightly angry and he rose up, "I was doing nothing there and I please don't want to talk about it," he scowled.  
"You can't do that," Annie said calmly.

"Look Ryan," Kitty said patiently, "I'm not here to give remarks. I'm just warning you. There are many couples here in the college and there's nothing wrong with it, but its all restricted to out of the hostel. You meet up a guy or girl frequently inside hostel in their room, you'll be reproached and disgraced."  
"So what about Daniel who came there for Delia?" Ryan retorted, "No one reproached him," he asked. Kitty was about to say something harsh, like about Daniel, feeling bad that her friend was flirting with a junior girl.

"I will reproach him." A bold voice said.  
The duo and Ryan stood up as their senior Nainika showed up.  
"Good evening, ma'am," Kitty, Annie and Ryan wished her.

"You both, leave," She said to her junior girls and they left. Her voice was strong and they dare not disrespect her,  
"I'll inquire Daniel, but first you say me, what you were doing there?" She asked and sat near the plants,  
"I did nothing wrong. I just protected Hilary and I went there actually to tell her about the dance practice," Ryan said submissively.  
"Hmm," Nainika knew that he wasn't lying.  
"Be careful, Ryan. No one's gonna talk about you and her from this moment on wards," Nainika said confidently. Ryan bought her words.  
"Ma'am, I've a request," Ryan said cautiously,  
"I said already that I'll handle that jerk," Nainika strode away. Nainika was indeed going to teach Daniel a good lesson and knock some sense about an already precious friend he had and he was ignoring, that is, Kitty.

.

.

.

Ryan was pretty convinced that there will be no more inquiries and questions about him and Hilary. He rushed to the M-hall and Hilary was already waiting for him, staring at the inverted cone shaped ceiling and large banners on the walls,  
"Sorry, I'm late!"  
Hilary smiled at him, got up and helped him remove his bag and took his phone and connected to the cable. She was dressed in a perfect black tracks and fine fitting top, a perfect dance practice suit.

"Hey, you look cool," Ryan remarked as he quickly removed his jacket,  
Hilary cheered.

"Let's start then,"  
It was better than yesterday, at least they held each other properly, unlike yesterday where it felt like they were gonna grab and have a fight.

His tiredness shoved away as Hilary's warm smiles kept him intrigued more. Their dance went better, calm and improving.  
For Hilary, it was the most awaited time of the day and she wasted no time in leaving him anytime. It was almost like she tired him but he held back from complaining because of her zest. She overpowered him at times and he'd to remind her to slow down. She'd clutch him so passionately sometimes that he would feel his heart flutter. She'd make him feel so many things and he'd have do to keep all in his power to stay calm.  
By the end, he'd prove to her that he'd done fine.

"So, are you going to the room?" Hilary asked,  
"Yeah, I'm tired. I'll have shower," he said.  
"Hey, you did well. We'll win this competition," she tried to appease him.  
He nodded ignorantly.

She stared at him sadly as he felt dissatisfied with the practice, he picked up his bag and hung it on the shoulder,  
"We should leave now," Ryan said,  
Hilary held his wrist, as she slightly bent, and she frowned at her own actions with a weird expression.  
He laughed at her face barely. "What is it?" He asked nonetheless,

"Hey," she said tersely, "Stop worrying too much. Don't think I don't see that on your face," she pouted.  
"What do you see on my face?" He asked calmly in amusement.  
"That you're worried?" Hilary left his wrist and asked,  
"I'm not. We'll win this, I know." Ryan lied badly.  
"Hope so." Hilary sighed loudly and lifted her bag, much to her surprise, Ryan patted on her head like she was a small girl.  
"Bo! Stop treating me like a kid," Hilary whined slightly.  
"I'm not," he smiled and they walked out.

"Hey I'd some money saved, you think you can give some time for a date?" She asked joyously.  
Ryan sighed shamelessly loud, "No dates till we are perfect with dance," he commanded,  
Hilary whined, "Unfair!"  
"Only after we are done enough with practice, I'll take you out," he exhaled a sharp breath.  
"That will not happen till Freshers," Hilary eyed him lazily.  
"I don't care," Ryan smiled sarcastically, "Also, I'll teach you instrumentals after the Freshers," he smirked. She blanched. "What!?" She looked at him suspiciously,  
"Of course, at least you'd learn piano for being my girlfriend. I'll take the courtesy to teach you alone." he smirked fully, being in an absolute mood of teasing her, "Look at Simra, even she learned piano by Rafael,"  
"So?" She raised an eyebrow,  
"I'll tutor you, I'll punish you, it'd be fun," he smiled so sarcastically and deviously that Hilary almost said ouch.  
"No need, Simra ma'am will teach me piano," Hilary said with a victorious look,  
"I doubt if she can," Ryan gave a nervous chuckle,

They walked inside the hostel building,  
"Goodbye then. Good luck with showering," she said, trying to joke. Ryan giggled softly and trotted upstairs. Hilary lazily walked upstairs and unlocked the door to find Margot telling about auditions.  
"Bhavya and Ezabella were awesome. I think either of them will get selected,"  
Hilary was vaguely listening them and she changed and had her late lunch.

"Don't worry, Mar, you did your best," Hilary said.  
"Hm, how was your practice?" Delia asked,  
"Better, we're improving," Hilary said,  
She lied on her bed and tried to sleep but somehow she was worried about competition. She didn't want them to loose. She sighed. Flipping sides, she tried to sleep but no avail. Eventually she got up and headed to kitchen to try some snacks.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making potato chips," Hilary said,  
"B-But, can't we just buy them?" Margot asked,  
"I'm passing time," Hilary said.  
After an hour of efforts she managed to prepare nice flakes of chips with salt and black pepper on it.  
"Wanna try?" She asked.  
They attacked the chips until no bit of it remained.

.

.

.

Ryan dried his hair and wore a loose grey track and loose sky blue T shirt and checked his phone. He walked out of his room to meet Rolly, whose room was a minute away. He froze suddenly when he saw Daniel having a black eye and a solemnly defeated face.  
"Wow, who gave you that?" Daniel didn't miss the venom in Ryan's voice which came because of yesterday's scene at Hils's room.  
"Nainika ma'am," he muttered.  
"For what?" Ryan asked as they eventually stood in front of each other,  
"As if you don't know. Leave it, I'll say sorry to both Hilary and Delia." Daniel sighed. Ryan was surprised.  
"Good, you should- you know, but not at girl's floor; tomorrow at college," Ryan patted him and headed to Rolly's room, "Actually, I was myself gonna come and teach you a lesson to stay away from my girlfriend and her friends, but I'm grateful to Nainika ma'am that she explained you much better," Ryan said clearly. Daniel ignored.  
"Hey, what did you say to Kitty?" Daniel asked,  
"Nothing," Ryan shrugged.

.

.

.

"You keep on flirting with juniors or others and you expect me to be your dance partner?" Kitty asked, "You're so selfish, Daniel. I almost got scolded by Nainika ma'am today,"  
"She gave me a black eye, is that the reason you're refusing?" Daniel asked with a frown.  
"Are you kidding?" Kitty said boredly, "I'm not a jerk, Daniel," Kitty said in a low voice.  
"I'm sorry, Kitty. I know I haven't been best with you and I was a huge idiot these days." He admitted,  
"Do you realize that?" Kitty smirked bitterly.  
"I do, I'll apologize Hilary and Delia tomorrow." Daniel sighed,  
"Whatever, but I'm refusing you," She turned to walk away, he brashly held her wrist, pulling her abruptly close,  
"Would you just give your anger a rest?" Daniel asked frustatedly.  
"Would you just give your insolent flirting a rest?" She mimicked his tone in the same second,  
"I said I'm sorry," he said cautiously. He just wanted to shut her up and kiss her badly and tell her to stop yelling at him and he was done with everyone and tired of waiting for her and pretending, but he just held those feelings down, because he knew her. She would slap him for that, or probably give an another black eye?  
"What do you consider me? A classmate? A friend or someone who's there for you to forgive you all the time!" She yelled the last part.  
"Calm down, Kit!" Daniel held her shoulders, "This is girl's floor; won't be good if they hear us!"  
She escaped his grasp and stood away, "You want me to forgive? Then go away and don't talk to me. I'll talk to you when I feel so," She said boldly,  
"Hey!"  
"You_ want me_ to forgive or not?" She asked finally and curtly.  
"Fine!" He gave her one deep stare and then left her room.  
Kitty smiled sadly...

.

.

.

The next day, Daniel was quiet for most of the time and his friends were a little surprised. Usually he'd crack jokes or flirt randomly with someone.  
Kitty gulped at his change of behavior.  
"What's wrong with him?" Annie asked Kitty.  
"Leave that guy, he's fine." Kitty ignored.  
By the end of the day, their Microbiology lecture was over and everyone were bitterly tired after that 2 hours lecture. They started packing bags and leaving. Daniel leaned on his bench and stared in the space. He'd apologized his juniors in the lunch break and also he was quiet and kind throughout the day. It wasn't difficult for him, but he felt heavy at heart.  
"Aren't you gonna leave?" Kitty asked,  
He looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect her to talk so soon, "I'll leave soon," he said dimly.  
"Daniel, stop sitting there, lazy boy!" Kitty scowled at him, "Meet me in the dance room, we've got to go for practice," she said with a better expression, her anger not there.  
"Really?" Daniel stood up excitedly, almost about to run and catch her,  
"Yep," she was at the door and he was in the last corner row, so she flew without escorting him.  
Daniel smiled peacefully.

.

.

.

"Why aren't you participating in couple dance competition?" Dev asked, as she kept a brief eye contact at Vincent sulking reluctantly in the front of Hostel,  
"I'm not interested," Vri replied, the duo was standing in the expanse of open ground,  
"Not interested or you want a partner?" Dev asked,  
"The former," Vri sighed,  
"Well... I suggest you speak to Vincent once," Dev suggested. Vincent was second cousin of Dev and she noticed that her cousin was interested in the competition given that Vri was his partner.  
Vincent was fidgeting visibly and ignoring the duo his best.  
"Vince! Come here," Dev called,  
The guy hunched in an attempt to hide somewhere, but another loud call lead him walking towards his cousin,

"Yes, sis?" Vincent was nervous, "Ask the girl already," she rolled her eyes,  
"Um?" Vri gulped in. She didn't notice Vincent before. The guy has curly brown hair and hazel green deep eyes.  
"I'd rather have some talk and friendship before dance practice?" Vri said boldly but calmly.  
"Sure!" Vincent blissfully took her hand and shook it. Vri nervously laughed and Dev chuckled.  
"I was really looking forward to talk to you," Vincent sounded so desperate and happy.  
"Oh," Vri smiled.  
"You guys, have some time and just participate in that competition. You've no idea how beautiful it looks when all the couples dance." Dev smiled.

"Aren't you participating?" Vri asked,  
"I'd have, but Dylon isn't here. He's at Austin..." Dev said with a blush.  
"Who's he?" Vri asked,  
"They are engaged," Vincent said.  
"Aww, Dev ma'am, I didn't know that. Congrats!" Vri smiled and almost hugged her.  
"Thanks," Dev smiled,

.

-Where are you? At room?  
-Yes,

The texts of Ryan and Hilary started. Hilary wondered why he was asking,

Hilary started first,

-It's almost nine. Had your dinner?  
-Yep. What about you?  
\- Just had with Rafael and Rolly at La Cruzada. I actually took Rolly for giving the treat, but later i had Rafael joined as well :)  
\- Wow! Are you at the restaurant now?  
\- No, we returned few minutes back.  
\- Hmm, :)  
\- I missed you. :'l  
Hilary paused, blushing unbelievably.  
\- Its okay...  
\- Can you come at the dance hall? Shall we practice once more?  
\- Now? O.o  
\- Yep.  
\- Um.. okay. I'm coming in ten minutes.

Ryan waited for her in the hall which was hauntingly silent. The lights were on. He went in the deep corner of the hall and attempted to open the air conditioner. He didn't notice that Hilary was just about to get in and the moment she did,  
"Ah!" He flinched at the ear piercing squeal she gave. The lights suddenly went off and his heart jolted at her screams.  
"Hilary, quiet! I'm here," he shouted and the lights came back suddenly. She was pale and she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Damn, you look like a nervous wreck," Ryan said in amazement,  
"I was scared! You realize that?" Hilary said in utter disbelief. He walked towards her.

"Okay, now forget it." Ryan patted her on head,  
"Whatever," She sighed in hidden fear. Ryan rolled his eyes and once again, he didn't even blink properly, the lights shut off. Hilary squealed even with higher pitch and crushed him in a fierce hug, almost strangling him. Ryan gasped. He was frozen.  
"Quiet!" He almost shouted at her, "I'm here, just calm down," he said her and rubbed his hand on her back,

Her head was about to dug on his shoulder and Ryan almost held the bare pain. A thunder bolted out and it was again a huge sound. Hilary freaking squealed in fright again. Ryan's ears bombed. His ears felt excruciating, especially now that she was clutching him so close. The thunder came again. Ryan swerved almost, he clasped her cheeks and moved her face back and placed a hard, intense kiss on her lips. Well, that caused the horrendous screams to halt, at least. It was soothing. Now it was her turn to froze, and get stupefied.

His hold on her cheeks was so tight in that utter fear that she'd squeal again. Hilary's heart got punched in that moment.  
He moved away slowly when she moaned audibly.

They stared at each other with equally horrified gasps, for breath and shock.  
She bit her inner lip terribly and incredulously.

"I'm sorry!" He said with brows puckered tensely.  
"What was that?" She asked with a sharp inhale,  
"That was intuitive, you damned my ears with the squeals, Hils," Ryan said,

"Was it really that?" Hilary's gasp blasted, "Was I that terrible?"  
Ryan was thankful that she was thinking about the squeal and not the tryst, "Yeah, I'm thankful that my ears are alive," The lights came. She noticed that she didn't squeal after he kissed her. The brief reverie made her blush uncontrollably and Ryan clearly noticed. She didn't want to talk about what happened just now. He still held her shoulders, he softly left her.

"I'm sorry, I kinda freaked you. After all we aren't a couple," Ryan said scratching his head and looking down.  
Hilary was quiet and she didn't know what to say, she closed her mouth audibly.

"Its okay," She weirdly tried to resist blood rush.  
"I think I'm a terrible friend," Ryan grinned nervously, "I scared you so many times, but I never intended to,"

Hilary knew of all those times, "Just don't hurt me in this friendship, that's more than enough," she said without even thinking. Ryan's eyes widened at those words, he looked in inquisitiveness, "I mean, s-sometimes people just l-leave you, or say, your own, just leave you because of your decisions in life, because of their egos. That just hurts." Hilary admitted.

Surprisedly, Ryan wasn't even shocked. He just smiled at her sadly as she still stared the floor. "And to replace, them, you get better people in life." His words jolted her nerves and she stared at him in so much respect and regard. He was so right, "Just like me," he smiled warmly at her. A tear slipped through her cheek and she hastily hugged him, without a second thought, causing more tears to flow, burying her face against his chest.

Ryan smiled and consolingly rubbed his hands gently on her head.  
After a minute, he pulled her and examined her face, looking her gently, "Hey, don't cry. You know, you've got me," he softly wiped her tears, and Hilary felt a pang of both relief and regret. Relief that they had a strong bond, and regret that she would never be able to confess him.

_'WHY can't I say him_?' She just couldn't and a weird and mysterious fear held her back. What if she got rejected? What if he left her like Kai?

"You're not a terrible friend. You're the best thing that have happened to me in this city," she laughed through the tears,

He tightened his grasp on her shoulders and lifted her chin so that she gazed him, "I'll not leave you, like other people," he smiled. Hilary looked in his eyes, they didn't lie at all. "I think this grown up friendship of us will help us a lot in winning the competition," Hilary said. Ryan left her as he realized that that they were here originally for practice, all thanks to the stupid power cut, they wasted time.

"Ah, its 9.39," Hilary said, "Shall we start? Or are you sleepy?" She asked,

"We'll start," He plugged the phone with some soft music,

"Ryan..." she sighed, "Let's try on some song. We don't have much time," She suggested,

Ryan knew she was right, "Okay," he played Need your love by Gryffin. "Aww, such a sad song," Hilary blew the air,

"Whatever, I just found it," He headed to her and stood before her, staring her deeply. She gulped and held his hands, "Let's start,"

The dance went without much of mistakes and they felt that they were improving. So they practiced with the same song with selected steps and rhythms for multiple times, hoping they can do it at faster pace. And within next half an hour, they had far improved.

"Just one more time," Ryan hesitated. Though Hilary didn't felt it was needed, she agreed. After the final practice, they changed the song. "Try something cool," she chuckled,

"You say?" Ryan smirked  
"Taki Taki?" Hilary winked.  
Ryan's expression turned paler, "Are you serious? I'll cringe, honestly," Ryan said,  
"Sorry. Try Magnetic Love," She suggested,

Ryan played the song, "This sounds refreshing," he smiled barely and brashly took her hold,  
Hilary had the upper hand because of the feminine tone. But the steps needed and became faster, a lot.

"I think, we have done good, we are on line." Hilary said, loosening her grip on his backside of neck.

"Sure," Ryan loosened his grip on her waist.

"Let's try once more," Hilary suggested and he replayed the song. This time, it was even faster than needed with fewer mistakes.  
"Ryan, turn now," she said when he was about to pull a wrong step.  
Nonetheless, he avoided the mistake.

"I'm damned, you tire me," He laughed at the end, still holding her with both his hands around her waist,  
"You think I can defeat you in an arm wrestling match?" She smirked with hopes,  
"You're not _that_ strong, for that," he smirked, and just to prove his point, his grip on her back tightened.  
"Fine," she sniggered, "No more arguments,"

A moment of quietude gradually followed, freezing them.  
"Hey," Ryan smiled, "I think. . . I like your eyes. They are so red wine," he said. She blushed with a chuckle,  
"I like your sharp nose, wish I had it," she said. Ryan bought that and he remembered Simra jabbing his nose cutely.

"Might be," he laughed,  
Not even bothering it was past ten thirty of night, they kept on talking standing like that for much time, joking, flirting decently, smiling, staring occasionally, and it ended when Hilary's phone rang followed by Ryan yawning.

"We should leave now," Hilary said. He left her and they walked to the hostel building, chilled at the cold breeze and dead silence that was there.  
He offered her his jacket during their little walk, but she denied. He himself placed the jacket on her, "You need it. I can't afford catching you cold," he remarked,  
"Is it care or competition?" She mumbled,  
"Care, stupid," Ryan scowled.  
She sneezed, "Its allergy, not cold,"

.

.

.

Hilary headed to her room with bundle of questions shooting her,  
"Where were you?" Margot asked suddenly,  
"Calm down. I was at dance hall. For practice," Hilary was nervous,  
"You saw the time?" Margot asked angrily. Delia was scared.  
"I'm sorry, we just got engrossed in the practice," Hilary said,  
"No!" Margot accused, "This is not the right time. Make sure you have your whatsoever practices before seven from tomorrow. I'm not repeating it."  
"I got it, I got it! Chill now," Hilary appeased her, "Now, we'll sleep,"  
"Whatever," Margot got to her bed after switching off the lights.  
Hilary didn't want to see an angry Margot ever again.

.

.

.

Quite of couples have been made for the competition, Ryan and Hilary, Vincent and Vri, Annie and Sarthak, Kitty and Daniel, even Dev and Dylan. Apart from that, Shav and Oli also participated with their classmates.

Rumors spread that Nainika would be the ultimate judge of Couple's dance and much to Daniel's displeasure. Because she's given him a good solid black eye.

Days passed and practiced were in full swing. The last of cricket matches were going on and it was finally first years VS second years which was held just two days before Freshers.

"C'mon Rolly!" Ezabella, Vri cheered and the match was almost ending.  
"You can do it Daniel!" Kitty hooted,  
"Do it, Sar!" Annie yelled enthusiastically.  
"And the match is going to finish soon!" Rafael did the commentary shortly, "Daniel is loosing his concentration, Kitty please back down.. And and! Here it comes - Rolly, the great hits the ball so bad, ouch, it's going!"  
With one last strong kick, the first years won the match, "And there's no shame for 2nd years, that's our beloved Daniel with no offense at all! Thanks to lovely Kitty! First years win! Everyone clap later, first strangle that guy with congratulations!" Rafael's commentary was going smooth. Rolly paled at that and he practically ran at the speed of bolt out of the ground.

"Hey Rolly wait!" Delia yelled and others cried,  
"Vincent! Where are you going!" Vri screamed. Ron also got in the fright and swayed away. The girls huffed and started giggling and passing comments. The ground was cold, slightly wet. Daniel smiled at Kitty and she congratulated him and gave him a small cosmos which grew in the garden; she just wanted to congratulate him for playing good even though 2nd Years lost. He was so excited that he didn't mind that they lost.

Later that night, the girls threw a surprise party at their official lecture hall and decorated it with banners, balloons, steamers and colorful flashlights. After Delia convinced Daniel to send a private message to 1st year boys at boys' group to meet him at their lecture hall which was closed and dark as for then. The boys crowd of 1st Years of fifty simply obeyed and they made a herd and walked to the lecture hall at eight in night after being unable to understand Daniel's motives.

Vincent was the first one to open the door of lecture hall and as they were about to blink an eye, the glittering lights flashed crazily bright with loud bursting of balloons and whistling,  
"Well done boys!" Girls shouted, mainly including Vri, Delia, Margot, Ezabella, Bhavya. It followed by ear piercing applaud,

Hilary was a little late and she was walking vastly towards the 1st year's block now.

The boys were very much startled and joyous. Ryan, though wasn't a participant of cricket match, was there amongst the boys. He was surprised. The boys were excited, nervous and incredibly elated. They looked at the efforts the girls had made in decorating the lecture hall and surprising them. That moment, every guy there had developed respect and admiration for all the girls present there. Ryan was bewitched at the astounding decor. He looked with a small smile at everyone as the girls and guys interacted happily and everyone congratulated,

"Congratulations guys, you all rock. Just great!" Ezabella announced audibly. Everyone cheered,  
"Just keep on winning like this!" Vri smiled gleefully.  
"Sure!" Vincent winked. The little party was going smooth and soft. Rolly was given lilies and cosmos which they had collected from garden. Ron received all coloured roses. Vincent got cute bouquet. Everyone continued talking and nothing much was there to eat except cola.

Suddenly the door opened and a nervous panting Hilary showed up. Ryan turned to look at the sudden silence that has ensued. He stared at Hilary.  
"Get it in!" She scowled at someone. The young man behind her dragged a large heavy box with help of Hilary inside the hall and immediately left.

"Guys," she chuckled utterly nervous. Everyone looked her in interrogation.  
"Sorry, I was late. These are pizzas for everyone." She grinned. The huge silence followed for another second which made her slightly edgy, but it was nonetheless followed by a huge ear defeaning squeal of enjoyment and excitement, "Wooooo!"

Delia and Vri joined Hilary and help her open the box. The boys hungrily stared at the box containing ten large sized pizzas she'd ordered. Ron helped them to serve to everyone and they ate finely.

"Ahmn, this is just my contribution in the celebration. I heartily congratulate you guys!" Hilary said heartily with a petite smile.  
Everyone cheered and Ryan smiled surreptitiously at her. Ryan was intuitively searched by certain ruby eyes, until she found him,

"Sorry, I couldn't come to practice today," she said with an apologetic pout,  
"No issues. We'll have it after this," Ryan offered her cola.  
"Uhm, no... actually, " Hilary didn't forget Margot's warning. Ryan frowned,  
"I'm tired. We'll do it tomorrow at four till seven, promise," Hilary pleaded. Ryan looked at her in curiosity, unaware of the reason of her refusal.

"You don't look much tired." He said honestly. Hilary couldn't deny him.  
"I'd have come but.." she stared at his collar,  
"What is it?" He asked in a low voice,  
"Hilary! Join us!" Ezabella dragged her away, and Ryan was pulled by Ron and others, "Give yourself a rest from your cute gf." Rolly remarked. Everyone guffawed.

The party lasted for half an hour more and everyone slowly started leaving. Hilary was not tired, but she couldn't go for practice either, so she subtly left with Delia early along with Margot before Ryan would notice.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this long chapter! XD I hope this chapter didn't had much of cringy romance and was fine? The texts part was my fav. Lol, tell me what do you think.

Dear Kitty and Nain, good job for teaching Daniel a good lesson. ;)

Dear Vri, good luck with Vincent and practices! ;)

And Congrats again to Rolly and Ron for winning the football match! XD.

Reply to guest11: thanks for reading and reviewing!^-^

Ahmn, so this chapter was of 6k words, that's why it was so large, the next chapter is light with preparations and all of 5k words. Then after that, the next chapter is completely dedicated to Freshers party which is of...8kplus words XP. I could have split that chapter but I think that would take again a more week, plus, I think the flow would be disturbed for the party. Anyway, it's entirely about the party, so I'm guessing there are little chances of you guys yawning in the while and getting bored. Maybe. Well, that's just me! I was planning to update the next chapter by 15th. Is that okay? :)


	50. Flashback Part 11

**Flashback Part: 11**

She thumped on the bed, "So how's the practice going?" Delia asked as she cleaned her little bed,  
"No practice today," Hilary said limply.  
"Why didn't you go today?" Margot asked,  
"I slept after returning, I was tired." Hilary said lowly, missing the dance practices slowly.  
"Hmm, good night," Margot drifted in sleep.  
Hilary's mind paved over many things, especially over how Freshers was approaching and the practice that was left unfinished.  
Flipping sides and feeling sleepless, she took her phone and checked his chat which showed him offline.

-Are you sleeping?

The reply didn't come. _'Maybe he's really asleep_'. She thought. Feeling cringed and nausea in this sleepless state, she glanced at her two friends who were asleep. She called Vri who was usually awake. Texting her to meet her on terrace, she got up and slowly headed out, tapping her feet carefully.

The corridor was deadly silent. She climbed upstairs and Vri was already there.  
"Phew, I can't sleep," Hilary whined and Vri nodded.  
The girls noticed the red moon in the wine grey sky.  
"Somehow, it was an awesome party," Vri smiled,  
"Yeah. I'd this idea of pizzas ever since the boys won," Hilary giggled.  
"Did you managed to effort?" Vri asked,  
"I'd saved some money," Hilary sighed. She remembered that it was originally for the date which Ryan refused and postponed until the practice went smooth.  
"Nice. Are we competing?" Vri asked suddenly with a small smile,  
"What?" Hilary blinked, "Oh! Yeah sure. Ryan and I are trying," Hilary said,  
"The practices are kinda emotionally unstable. Its little warm or something." Vri said with a resisted flush.  
"Its Vincent, right?" Hilary smirked.  
"Whatever," Vri breathed out.  
"It happened. You won't believe, but I think actually that Vincent is good," Hilary said thinking deeply,  
"I've seen him, he's gotta pretty infatuation on you," Hilary said,  
"Why should I deny? I think I like him." Vri chuckled,  
"Wow!" Hilary threw her fist in air and the girls laughed,

The night was clear and dustless.  
A minute later, the girls climbed down, heading to their rooms,

.

.

.

-Yep.

Hilary's phone vibrated. She didn't enter her room, and stood in the corridor, texting him back,

\- Why? O.0  
\- I'm at Dance hall. ;)  
-Whatt? Seriously!  
\- Hm.  
\- What are you doing there? 0_0  
\- Practicing..  
\- Alone?  
\- Yep. I'm not perfect like you, right.  
\- Boy, its late.  
\- Its fine. Rafael is down at M-hall.  
\- Good to know you're not alone XD  
\- Nothing's gonna happen if I'm alone.  
\- What if someone like Nainika kidnaps you XD XD  
\- Ouch. My gf is too protective of me now.

\- Because my bf is damn gorgeous. I can't afford loosing him to someone. xP  
\- Hey, are you serious?

Hilary flinched. She didn't text him immediately.  
\- As much serious as you're. Nothing.  
\- I'm serious.  
Hilary gulped in. She texted,  
\- Drop the jokes now. ;P  
\- Whatever. What are you doing now?  
\- Nothing. I was deciding a song for our practice for our dancing in my mind.  
\- Which one?  
\- Not sure yet.  
\- Say.  
\- Um... Body back. Its good.  
\- Its feminine. 0.*  
\- Hahaa. You listened it?xD  
\- Yesterday night. Got in recommendation.  
\- I'm going to sleep now. Good luck practicing.

Hilary slowly kept her phone in her pocket and unlocked the door and entered in the dark and calm room and closed the door carefully. Slowly, she walked towards her bed and slept.

.

.

.

The next day was horrendously tiring with Freshers preparation going on. The lectures has to large enough mercilessly, the hematology lab evilly took everyone's blood, the dissection got the corpses glinting in eerie. The First years felt tired so much.

Everyone headed to dance hall for practice and it was congested to practice. Ryan and Hilary looked tensely at how everyone has flooded the hall. They definitely couldn't practice in this aura.

Hilary glanced at Sar and Annie who stood in one corner, mindlessly staring and gnawing at each other, flirting and teasing stares and mumbling sweet words. Hilary gulped imagining her and Ryan in that positions. The practises were roughly going on and it seemed crowded a bit.

Wordlessly, disappointed, their shoulders hunched down and they trailed their feet downstairs, not sure where to head. They just has today, and literally this was getting depressing that they wouldn't perform good.

"What do we do?" Hilary asked dejectedly as they reached the ground floor, stopping her feet.  
"No idea," Ryan sighed worriedly.  
"Where do we practice?" Hilary whined,

"Hey kiddos, what'cha taken you down?"

Ryan swerved at the call, "Uh Daniel," Hilary said,  
"Sir," he said in a fake smile,  
"Sorry, sir." Hilary said shaking her head.

"Aren't you practicing?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow,  
"I don't need to practice. Kitty and I are already done." Daniel shrugged, smiling in confidence.  
"Wow,"Ryan said sarcastically. Hilary gave a mocking laughter for a second.

"What about you?" Daniel asked, taking his phone out as it vibrated,  
"No idea," Hilary answered with a breath.  
"I'll see you," Daniel left, talking to someone on call. Kitty had called him because they knew that the Dance hall was crowded and so they decided to practise on the usual isolated terrace taking small speakers. Daniel's excitement couldn't get higher for having her to hold her and make her his rightful partner, who was gorgeous and scary at same time.

After Daniel left, Hilary looked wearily at Ryan.  
His eyes narrowed at her and he cruelly glared at her for second, his expressions calming the other moment. Hilary wondered about it. There was slight regret in his face.

"What is it?" Hilary asked. Ryan rolled his eyes, "Just go to your room and sleep, you must be tired," Ryan said calmly.  
Hilary blinked, wondering why he's saying that and if he meant it or was being sarcastic. Her senses screeched upon the realization. He was referring about yesterday and her absence at practice. They'd missed a day.

"No, I'm not," Hilary pouted angrily, staring at him.  
"Why didn't you join yesterday's practice?" Ryan asked straightforward, almost accosting her.  
Hilary thought for a minute. She didn't want to say it was Margot.  
"I-I had the monthly backache," she said cautiously, remembering Delia suddenly.

Ryan gawked at her for few seconds, "Oh, I'm sorry." Ryan looked curiously at her. "Hmm," Hilary nodded,  
"Can you play now? Can you even practice today?" Ryan asked.  
"I'm okay. Its nothing." Hilary smiled, determined.  
"Are you comfortable?" Ryan asked in suspicion.  
"I'm perfect!" Hilary barked, and frowned, "Stop thinking that," she said, feeling flushed.  
"Whatever," Ryan scratched his head.

She couldn't believe she'd to lie that bad.

"Hey love birds, what are you arguing about," a cautious sweet voice asked,

Ryan flinched mentally, "Its nothing, Rafael." Ryan said with dull expression.  
"Oh," Hilary said, "Sir, have you seen Simra ma'am?"  
"Oh she's sick today. She's at home. So she gave me the hall's keys," Rafael played with the keys.

"Um, can we probably use the M-Hall for dance practice?" Hilary asked. Ryan smirked at her in admiration. That WAS a good idea,  
"Its called MUSIC hall. You've dance hall upstairs," Rafael said,  
"Just give the keys, Raf. You want me win tomorrow or not?" Ryan interrupted.  
"I think I can't. It's for instrumentals, you can't dance there." Rafael argued,

"There's enough space," Hilary appeased, "I promise we won't disturb any instruments there." She implored.  
He thought for a while, "O-Okay," Ryan grabbed the keys and unlocked the hall.

"Just don't disturb us, I'm anyway locking it, don't mind," Ryan said jadedly and the Intern didn't argue,  
Hilary smiled and walked inside the M-Hall.  
Ryan locked the door,

"Finally we get to practice," Ryan said indignantly,

"Yeah," she smiled at him, he didn't notice. She stared him softly throughout till he checked some song and connected the phone with the cable,  
Some music was starting, she wasn't even excited. Her low eyes drooping down stared weakly at the ground,  
"Come on," he said as he subconsciously and instinctively held her hands,  
Her head barely wobbled, lost in unknown thoughts.  
"Hilary?" He asked,  
She blinked and looked at him, "Ah? Sorry, I just waved off," she said with fidget, which he felt in his hands,  
"Are you okay? Is the backache still pestering?" He asked curiously.  
She felt the slap of heat, "No no, it's not." Hilary nervously said, "I'm okay," She looked him for response.  
"You sure?" He asked, "Do you need a painkiller in drip?" He asked,  
"I'm fine," she said reassuringly, "Trust me,"  
"Okay..." he said,  
"The song got stuck, check once," She said. He nodded and left her hands and walked to replay the song.

The practice went perfect, with cool and quick pace. Ryan was far better than he was when they started and Hilary had to occasionally admire him. He smiled,  
"We're doing lot faster, you know," Ryan said incredibly.  
"Yeah," she smiled with a visible hint of disturbance,  
"We are smooth, we'll rock tomorrow," he chuckled,  
_'WE are smooth, that sounds good,'_

"We will," she sighed,  
_'Being with you is enough,'_  
He rolled her hand gently and she spun softly, thinking again how tomorrow would go.  
He sighed after the song ended,  
"Done," she said,  
She picked her bag, "You're leaving?" He asked confusedly, because he wanted to spend some time with her.  
"Yeah, we're done, right?" She said,

"Yes, but; oh, alright," He guessed that she was weirdly nervous, so he didn't argue.  
She turned and glanced at him, "Just wish me luck for tomorrow. I don't want us to lose," she said,  
"What's wrong? You were good, great. You rather wish me luck," he said,  
"You'll be awesome, trust me." She barely laughed and walked out. Ryan stood there alone, staring the floor silently and retrospectively.  
Shrugging the weird feeling aside, he plugged his wireless earphones in his ears and played some loud music, plugged his phone in pocket, took his bag and strode out.

He was thinking instinctively why she was nervous. Nonetheless, he brashly tried to ignore and walked towards the garden, rather than going to hostel. There was a small fountain in the middle and tender delicate turf with flowers in rows at sides.

He lied on the turf, serenely enjoying the songs and the soft cold breeze. The weather seemed to be replacing towards the stormy aura and grey clouds briskly came within next minutes. His T shirt felt cold and he was beginning on the verge of catching cold, so he left the garden and rushed through the nascent violent storms to his hostel.

Ryan ran inside the hostel building, sneezing. He badly crashed with Vincent the moment he sniffed the cold,  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan said,  
"You've got a red nose, take rest," Vincent said,  
"Whatever." Ryan got off and rushed to his room.

He changed into warmer clothes, pulled out a heavy blanket from a suite, closed the balcony door, window and switched off the lights, shut his phone off, drank a cup of hot coffee and dozed into a warm sleep. The dark grey blue light came in still since it wasn't even sunset.  
His room was peaceful, and a thing about him was that he could sleep beyond limits if he was tired or just felt not good.

.

.

.  
Hilary was doing the same. She took a hot bath in the stormy weather, and wore a heavy woolen top and sweater and thick comfortable trousers and dozed off into a sleep. Margot and Delia who were watching a cartoon movie, got motivated to sleep from her. They too made themselves comfortable and got into their beds for having a peaceful sleep. Margot checked the kitchen once and locked the door properly before dozing off.

.

.

.

"Are you okay now?" Rafael spoke on phone,  
"I'm having low fever for now. I'll try to attend Freshers but no promises," Simra said dimly,  
"Take care. Text me by night if you're coming or not," he said,  
"Thanks, sure." She sniffed the cold, "How's Ryan and others?"  
"All are busy in practice." Rafael rolled his eyes,  
"Have you decided the song, Raf?"  
"Turn back time, I thought that. You think it's okay for the couple's dance?" He asked cautiously.  
"Perfect. I'll let you know by tonight if I can come," She smiled hearing the song's name.  
"Sure."

"What about the auditions?"  
"I think Bhavya and Ezabella were selected,"  
"Okay, make sure you don't lose the recordings," Simra said,  
"Stop worrying, first take care of yourself. We are doctors. What's that called if WE get sick?" He scolded amiably,  
"Haha, that day I'd few injuries. I had to delay my surgery," She feigned a sad smile,  
"Is it really needed?" he rolled his eyes, "Do you really want this?"  
"I ardently want to. I've waited years for this,"  
"The spectacles will miss you," he laughed,  
"I won't. My eyes will be free," she laughed,  
"Good, hey, I almost forgot, I dealt with my uncle who's eyes specialist treating a similar case,"  
"Was it successful?" She asked curiously,  
"It was awesome, the iris's color beautifully evolved." He said, with a laugh,  
"If that was only possible," she laughed, "I'd have caught your uncle in the first place," She paused a little, gulping the cough.

"You're lucky Simra, you've got a protective cousin." Rafael said with a bare laugh.  
"What's lucky in that?" She asked with a crazy frown.  
"Ah, nothing. I was-"  
"Were you referring to Ryan?" She asked in a low voice,  
"I was..." Rafael said calmly.  
"I forgot him already," she blew the air in exhaust,  
"No you didn't. The reason why you still asked about the junior Ryan clearly meant that you didn't forget Ryan Laurence's mysterious death." He said clearly, giving a sarcastic tone on the word 'mysterious'.  
"Phew." Simra let out a audible sigh, "I'll not blame Nain, she was just being protective and caring of me..." She paused, "I'm lucky to have her, Raf. Laurence was... well, he was good, but everyone just parts. That's how life ends."  
"Hey," Rafael nervously smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just sensed you're missing him, so I thought to ask and appease," Rafael surely agreed that Nainika did a good job in preventing Simra getting close to Ryan because he was infectious, with everything, but managed to stay symptomless and daringly healthy.

"Nope, I'm not missing him,"  
"You're,"  
"Nope,"  
"You're,"  
"I don't miss dead people." Simra said little loudly. She still missed Ryan's friendship, because their group of four was good, which included Shav. However Rafael was a little distant from Ryan, infections being the reason. He felt nasty and scary.  
"Dead people... huh. I'll not argue." Rafael said little angrily,  
"What about Ryan Finlay? Will he also part our college family like that? I wouldn't like to see a pretty Hilary becoming another Simra who is scared of losing friends,"  
"No one would part, and no one would become an other Simra," Rafael stated clearly. They paused and in another second, they both bursted in laughing,  
"D-did you even realized what you said?" Simra laughed loudly.  
"I didn't," he laughed,  
After a few seconds when their laughing died down, "Hmm," she breathed in, "Raf, no one would become Simra!" They bursted in laughter again badly,  
"Anyways, just make sure you come tomorrow." He said,  
"I'll try." She said,  
"You're saying that you'll try to forget missing Ryan Laurence, and if you could, you'll come. I can't believe he gave you a fever even after death." Rafael said curtly,

"Bacteria give us fever, not humans."

"In this case, Ryan Lawrence is a dead bacteria who still had the audacity to give you fever," Rafael argued.

"I got fever due to cold,dude."  
"Anatomy's museum gave him a curse and he died. You agree?"  
"He was a fucking tornado who could have bombarded the museum himself. I'm not believing the museum theory." She smirked tersely.  
"He was also a fucking bacteria who gave fever to you and Shav after his death. I didn't touch his corpse, thankgod," Rafael retorted with reason.  
"Fever! Damn it. You should stop reading those supernatural novels, Rafael!" She scowled  
"You stop reading those cringy romance novels?"he suggested  
"They are not cringy, kindly agree," She smiled sarcastically.  
"Not cringy, cringest!" He laughed. She sighed.

"Did you completed the novel that I gave you?" Simra asked,  
"You're changing the topic," he chuckled.  
"You didn't. " she said in serenade,  
"I liked how Jade and Richard fought in dreams," he said with a sarcastic smirk,  
"Ooo, so you did completed after all?" She feigned a surprising tone,  
"Yeah. And you're coming." He said, "I'll let my uncle have your iris beautifully evolved, Simra. Into your favorite hazel brown." He sang in a sweet voice.  
"Aww, really. I wish you could. I'll come. Mostly. It's really the fever and running nose." She sniffed the cold.  
"Phew, fine."

.

.

.

"Let's just see the auditorium once," Shav said as she and Rafael along with other Interns made their way there.  
"The flashlights are checked," he noted,  
"The seats are adequate?" She asked,  
"Yeah, more than enough,"  
"The aisle is wide enough," Oli remarked, "Its good,"  
"The ceiling's ribbons are fine. Painted wood coffee ceiling was built only this year," Shav said staring at the beautiful ceiling,  
"The music system is perfect, I've checked all the songs, playback music, like you've said," Nainika said to Rafael.  
"The award cups are placed in the drawers under stage," Shav said, "I've taken the keys,"  
Rafael nodded, "The piano peacetime will be played after the couple's dance competition winners will be announced, and immediately after it, those two will be called for their cups," Oli said  
"I'll just note it," Nainika took her phone, "Its first Ryan and Hilary and then Bhavya and Ezabella," Nainika mumbled,  
"Wait?" Shav and Rafael frowned tensely, "Who said its Ryan and Hilary?" He asked,  
Nainika blinked for the thought, "Sorry, it was just an assumption," she said a little edgy,

"Are you going to be fair in the judge?" Oli asked, "There are other participants as well,"  
"I'll be fair, promise," Nainika said,  
"Sure?" Shav asked,  
"Promise dude," she sighed,

The auditorium was very large with blue coloured seats arrangements going above along with stairs on two sides leaving the stairs as an aisle in the middle of two rows. The stage was large and in front of the entrance door with fresnel spotlights and 3D presentation on the background wall. The PowerPoint for it was prepared wisely by Misty.  
"You think the couple dance will be accommodated on the stage?" Rafael asked,  
"Yeah, hope so. It looks large enough for now, but I'll have red carpet floored on the aisle, just in case the space doesn't suffice." Shav said, still thinking.  
"Dance on stairs can can be dangerous," Nainika thought.  
"One second," Oli said, "The stage seems large enough. If it's not, we can have an another stage prepared tonight at the back," she looked at the large space that was still left, stairless and plain, behind the seats.  
"You mean, we can utilize the space behind the seats ending?" Rafael asked,  
"Yeah, preparing it as stage wouldn't be much tiring," Oli said,  
"I'll call those workers, and we'll look at how the decor can go,"Nainika dialed the number of a worker probably,  
"Wait, that can be done later," Shav said, "What about the drinks? I thought we were using that space for that," she said,  
"That's not a problem, waiters will keep serving," Oli said,  
"It will get crowded," Nainika pointed,  
"Guys the auditorium is HUGE. We all are just 500 students," Rafael appeased,  
"Don't worry, we will just instruct waiters to not crowd and they can use the tiny lane along the walls," Shav said,  
"I doubt there will be any insufficiency in space. We'll see it tonight," Rafael said,  
"Nain, just get the stage prepared at the backside," Oli said,

"Daniel has checked for the food arrangement. The waiters will start lodging in the drinks at seven itself and the dinner will be at ten," Rafael informed,  
"Make sure he doesn't allow those strong wines, please. I don't want any complains from any faculty later," Shav warned,  
"I know..." he sighed, "Oh I forgot, Misty is going to give the prize to Ezabella and Bhavya,"  
"Oh?" Nainika raised an eyebrow, "She was the judge for piano auditions, right."  
"Who's going to give prizes for the sports?" Oli asked,  
"Its actually supposed to be Simra," Rafael said. Nainika sighed, "That girl is sleeping all through the day and night. She'd the nerve to catch fever at this point,"  
"Stop getting angry at your cousin," Oli said softly. Rafael sighed.  
"If she couldn't come tomorrow, then?" Nainika asked,  
"I think it should be Shav," he looked at her, the girl dully shrugged, "If Simy says so,"

"Hey guys!" Daniel showed up at the entrance door, closing it carefully and walking towards the crowd,  
"What's taken you so late?" Nainika shot,  
Daniel felt horribly angry at her accuse but he ignored,  
"The dinner hall is upstairs, tada" he chanted successfully.  
"What!" Everyone asked excitedly,  
"Just had Princi convinced by Miss Linn," Daniel smirked, "Its large and awesome, you should see!" he was beyond excited

They all rushed excited upstairs soon first floor, and Daniel unlocked the large white sliding gate. The dinner hall was quite large with cathedral wood brown ceiling, a rows of lanterns hung at its central ridge, coffered at its slopes with cubes and spaces.  
Round large 30 tables along with ten chairs around each were placed, all white clothed, with a glass vase at the centre of each table containing teal blue roses; and small lantern hung in the centre of white umbrella at each table. The floor was matted with artificial turf and the two opposite walls were displaying magnificent waterfalls of multiple colors which had a built system at it, to regulate the water flow, providing an absolutely natural and splendid aura, like one were seated in front of a natural waterfall of Nigra. The wall opposite to entrance gate was painted white with roses stuck in the middle, beautifully written with it, "Freshers 2k14,". The roses were absolutely blood red in colour.

"This is wonderful!" The girls said stunningly  
"Damn, you're so good, man!" Rafael hugged Daniel. He smirked, "I know it Raf!"  
"Will they eat the dinner or just appreciate this decor?" Shav said with tears of happiness.  
"I don't know," Oli beamed, the girls hugging in happiness,  
"Damn, I wish Simra would come tomorrow," Rafael said sadly,  
"I'll get her!" Nainika squealed,  
"I'm sure all of them would click pictures leaving the dinner aside!" Daniel laughed out. He closed the switch and it caused immediately the waterfalls to stop revealing the pale walls with pipe works,  
"Uh, this works on electricity?" Shav asked,  
"Yeah of course. This hall just had the chairs and tables with the ceiling," Daniel shrugged,  
"Then?" Nainika asked,  
"It was Annie and Sar who did the decor. It was their idea to cloth it all white and hang the lanterns. They spend lot of time in arranging the waterfalls, it was grueling and it took half of the day," Daniel said,

"It means they got a good time romancing around," Nain said with a huge smirk,  
"When did you get the permission?" Oli asked to Daniel,  
"Miss Linn took the permission in the afternoon itself. I was busy with practice with Kitty, I forgot to inform you guys," Daniel said, "She tired me with practice,"  
"Its ten thirty now, you realize?" Shav said with a sigh,  
"You know, we had decided the dinner at canteen," Rafael said with a eww.  
"Seriously? I'm so glad that that isn't going to happen," Daniel sweatdropped,

"I'm so proud at Annie, she did an awesome job," Nainika smiled beautifully.  
"Of course, Annie and Sar did together." Daniel said curiously, "They bought roses from garden and decorated it," they stared admirably at 'Freshers 2k14' written with the roses. "They even bought the vases and kept the blue ones. I just got the permission, nothing to me,"  
"But still, thankyou." Nainika smiled at him. He felt a shudder. The girl who badly scared him and gave a black eye was thanking him?  
"Actually, Annie and Sar look cute together," Daniel smirked, "They all did it heartily," _Less beautiful than me and Ki-_  
"They are the prodigious couple, after all." Oli winked,  
"I'll have to be fair enough for the judge," Nainika said cautiously to herself,  
"Yep," Rafael nodded,

.

.

.

Hilary woke up in the early dawn, feeling a severe backache due to same position unchanged in which she slept. It was five a.m. She saw that the dark blue light landed in her room in the darkness. She instinctively opened he phone.  
'FRESHERS 2K14 is here!' The post made her smile on their group.  
She felt warm. _'How everything has changed. I thought coming here would be the worst thing and I'll miss everyone. But I guess this is the best thing happened to me'._ She got up and prepared a cup of coffee, _'Does Kai miss me? He didn't even replied to my texts. More than 2 months, it has been.'_ She thought painfully as she showered, _'Why am I even thinking of him? If it's his ego that has pulled him away from me, then it is my good luck. Now it will be my ego that I'll love Ryan even more. Even more,'_ She sniffed the bare cold,

_'I wonder how Tyson and Ash are. Should have called them once.'_ She wore warm clothes and thick trousers,_ 'Why am I even worrying about that arrogant guy? He didn't even see me at airport. Is that the love? That you're not gonna even miss me.' _She twisted her lips and sat on the chair, '_Wonder what Ryan is thinking about yesterday. I behaved very weird at yesterday's practice. Only because this Kai came out of blue in my thoughts and I nerved out'._

Preparing light breakfast for herself, she thought what she was gonna do. _'Dance hall. I've to practice once more.'_ She stared at the sandwich,_ 'Ryan...'_

She checked out what she was gonna wear tonight. A black gown popped in front of her as she opened her suit. She smiled. It was jet black with blood red basque waist band and roses imprinted on the midline till the band, double net sleeves till half of the weist length. She had a pair of small ruby earrings and a cute bracelet. She smiled and took out heels. She felt almost heated due to cold.  
She was pink due to cold with moistened eyes due to weather. She took her phone and a jacket and strode out, locking the door.

She closed her eyes as she stood in front of the door of the person she realized she ought to say sorry. She exhaled a brief breath and knocked. She gulped. No response came. She waited for a minute more, but seeing there was no sound, she sighed and gave up.

She nonetheless walked out of the hostel building and headed to the farther block at the Dance Hall. She could hear someone music being played. She scowled, _'Might be others are still here for practice,'_. She peeped to see who were there.  
_'Ryan!?'._ Her eyes widened and she intuitively smirked. He was practicing on some fast instrumental, all alone, holding the hands of no one, turning the waist of no one. Her face smiled brightly in admiration. '_So cool. That's Ryan, that's him.'_ Her eyes contained undeniable happiness. He sighed and stopped, the music still beautifully playing, blinking at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he resumed again._ 'Now that's called determination.'_

She wanted to join him but seeing him intrigued in completing his practice, she stopped._ 'Are we really gonna win'._ The feeling was priceless.

Ryan saw a glimpse of her and almost frowned but he ignored and finished the song first. He exhaled a breath and drank some water. Wiping the mouth, "Come in, Hilary." He said calmly and paused the music on his phone.

She walked in and stood, gazing him until he acknowledged her properly. "That was awesome," she smiled,  
"Thanks. Let's just have a final practice," he said, still not looking to her, speaking formally unlike of him, and browsing his phone. "Yeah," she nodded.  
"I'll play Body Back." He walked away to connect the cable, "It had fast moves. We could-"  
"I'm sorry." she said suddenly.  
"Huh?" He turned and blinked at her. She looked at him, "I had some past bad memories yesterday. I wasn't nervous being with you, no" she shook her head with a guilt-filled smile, "I lied you about the backache as well. It was Margot who told me to not practice out late nights," She said. She laughed in maudlin.  
Ryan was almost startled at her open admission of all the things she has just said. His teeth clenched in surprise and brows slightly puckered,

"I'm sorry," she said again when he didn't say anything except pondering about her words still surprised,

"Its fine!" he said. She looked at his ultimate surprised face, "I know I was horrible with the lies." She said rubbing her head and looking around,

"That's okay. You didn't really had to say me the truth, ya know" He smiled gently,

"Really? Why?" she asked with her mouth open,

"Simply." He smiled, "You can't hurt me until you steal my freedom and pride, and... actually no one can do that to me here. All are wonderful people here," He said connecting the cable,

"Is that something about this college that always makes you optimistic?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Yep, the people around here. They all are good. I would protect all of them, even Nainika ma'am," he laughed at the end,

Hilary chuckled too, "I'll not say anything more now. Let's practice now."

"Sure," Ryan smirked and they held their hands, beginning to rock the floor. The heels fiercely batted on the floor, the music reverberated in the cold, the lyrics echoed in the hall, sending dozes of jolts through their nerves.

After full three minutes and few seconds, the song ended, followed by unstoppable panting of them, "We did so quick. I-Is it even needed?" Hilary gasped for breath,

"I don't know," Ryan panted breathlessly, "WE definitely need some slowing. This is not needed. We have gone beyond,"

She held his shoulders, bend her head down and took some breaths, "I wonder what song will be played today. I was thinking about it lately," he said,  
She removed her hands, "That's the surprise, we don't even need to worry,"Hilary said with motivation.

"You think so?" He asked,  
"You and I... we almost workship songs. Do you think there will be any such song that we don't know?" She laughed,  
"You've got a point, Hils," Ryan said,  
Hilary shivered at the cold breeze, she lifted her jacket from the podium. "Are we done?" She asked,  
"Just slow music, one last time," he said softly.  
_'One last time? Really... is this the last time?'_ She felt horrified.  
"After that, we won't practice right?" He said,  
"But we still have tonight," she said intuitively.  
"Oh!" He glanced at her, "Right,"  
"Then after that, we may never come to this hall," Hilary laughed, but Ryan sensed the nostalgia,  
"After that, I still have date with you like I promised," he winked. Hilary giggled in elation, "Wow, you remembered." She admired,  
"We'll be tired tomorrow though." She remembered that it'll be Sunday tomorrow.  
"No problem, we'll go now." He offered heartily,  
She winced almost, the happiness and surprises was too much to handle, "No no, tomorrow is fine. Tomorrow. Done." She said quickly. He gave a brief laugh.  
"Let's start then," the soft instrumental begun, and Ryan admirably smiled at her.  
_'Mature smile,'_ she noted.

.

.

.

The preparation were going in full agog and the responsible seniors were hugely busy. The senior girls didn't even has time to decide their outfits,  
"Don't worry, I and Daniel will take you girls to shopping," Rafael said, "Let's just complete the preparation first,". The girls gave a doubtful look to the boys.  
"Just take care a little that you don't buy very expensive dresses?" Daniel said little jittery.  
"You don't have to. Just appreciate us honestly after we dress, instead of staring us incredibly but not uttering a word of appreciation," Kitty said. The boys gave a nervous smile.  
"Really!" Oli remarked,  
"Simra is going to come in few minutes. She's on her way," Nainika said,  
"Cool. Is she good now?" Daniel asked,  
"Not really. She looks terrible. Her eyes and skin got paler and she's got more thin," Nainika said,  
"Oww," Rafael and Shav said in unison,  
"Anyway, don't you dare say she's not looking fine, anyone of you," Nainika warned,  
"We won't!" They said quickly.

"Hey guys," Simra strode out of the car and took her black purse and walked quickly towards the prominent group in the ground in front of the auditorium, "How's everything going?"  
Everyone stared her in amazement. She didn't look pale at all. She looked just fine, just like how she was.  
They briefly and cautiously gave a questioning look to Nainika.  
"What is it?" Simra asked,  
"Nothing Simy, we missed you," Shav said and hugged her. Slowly the hugs within girls followed and the two males had to sigh angrily for the time they were wasting.

"Hey, Simy, we have got a surprise for you," Oli said,  
"What?"  
"The dinner hall!" Oli beamed,  
"Not now, we have so much to do," Rafael glared,  
"Fine, no issues. Let's see the auditorium," The crowd headed toward the stadium,

"Awesome," Simra said examining the hall meticulously, "The backstage is good, just add the 3D. Did you?"  
"No, I'll. I forgot." Nainika noted,  
"The clothing of chairs is good. White is fine. Give a little spacing though, if that's possible." She said,  
"I'll do that," Daniel said,  
"I'll check the fresnel, spot and flash lights. Is the music system good?" She asked  
"Its perfect, Simra," Oli said,  
"Fine. Then... what about the audition. Who's there for caring around the music system?" She looked at the left side of main stage, which had the large music system.  
"I've arranged few members for that," Daniel said,  
"Good." Simra took out her phone, "I've bought some streamers, pops and balloons. They are in the car. I'll get them," she said,  
"I'll get it." Nainika said, "Are balloons to be blowm yet?"  
"Of course not. We have the guys for that!" Simra grinned at the boys, whose face turned comically furious.

Balloons got blown by everyone and their cheeks pained by the end of it. Daniel teased Simra and Nainika by bursting few balloons behind them. The girls flinched badly. "Stop that,"  
The balloons were put on the front stage and the steamers hung at the entrance. The work was completely fine and done.  
They sighed and all lied on the stairs in aisle. They lied randomly wherever they got space.  
"Its five forty you know," Oli said staring in the space.  
"I don't even know what I'll be wearing tonight," Nainika said, a little horrified,  
"I bought your dress from home." Simra said, turning side to face Shav.  
"What is it?" Nainika asked curiously  
"Magenta colored gown. Remember?" Nainika swerved up, "What? I hate that! Couldn't have brought something better!" She shouted,  
"Fine. I will wear that one then. You take my cream coloured gown," Simra sighed,  
"That's good," Nainika lied down.  
"I'm still thinking if I can go shopping now," Oli said nervously,  
"Kitty is continuously texting me. I think I've to take her at the Clothes store for shopping." Daniel said with tensed brows, "Oli, you may join."  
"Thanks,"  
"Guys, we'll be probably a little late. Just take care that the things go right." Daniel got up, Oli followed,

"What about you, Raf?" Nainika asked, Simra eyed him,  
"Me? I'm cool. I'll go with our code." Rafael smiled tiredly.  
"Shav, what about you?" Simra asked,  
"Ah, haven't thought anything yet." She sighed,  
"Do we need to go shopping?" Nainika asked,  
"Its fine. I just have to check my suite," Shav said.  
"Guys... its six. Let's go now," Simra reminded and they got up. After switching off the conditioner and lights, they strode out and locked the auditorium.  
"Keep the keys safe," Simra handed the keys to Rafael.  
"I'll."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, hope y'all are doing good. This chapter was supposed to be posted tomorrow but... I uploaded this on Kitty's request. (She was missing Daniel actually XD *sorry Kitty, that was a joke*)

*cough* Ahmn, Rafael's and Simra's phone conversation was originally only half of it, but I somehow wanted to add some drama in this boring chappie, so I just elaborated. Anyway Ryan Lawrence was from our batch and our infectious friend. If you want to know more (which I'm sure you'd not want to) XD, just ask in review XD XD

Also, I had a stupid smile on my face as I kept on imagination the auditorium and dinner hall! Aww! I'm missing my Freshers now, it was so good! :'(

Anyway, when do you all want Freshers *smirks*, is it fine if I update the next chapter on 20th? Need suggestions, sweeties! Also, thanks so much for the reviews! ^_^


	51. Flashback Part 12

**Flashback Part: 12**

_**Freshers 2k14:**_

_**~ If roses could have been immortal, I'd have saved that one forever; heartily.**_

"I'm sorry, Sar. I would wear that gown next year in Fest, promise." Annie's voice drooped in remorse and sadness. "I loved your present and I feel so-"

"That's okay, just don't get your mood down, sweetie. I don't want your pretty self getting spoil." he smiled on phone, heading for shower.

"Okay, just get ready soon and whenever you're reaching at auditorium, call me up." Annie said,

"Sure sweetheart, love you. Bye," Sar smiled charmingly and hung down,

Annie sighed but shook her head, _Get your mood good girl. _She smiled as she thought about him meeting her in auditorium. Her face grew blushingly blissful in delight. The dance part was going to shoot down her hot and euphoric.

.

.

.

The boys dressed up in their usual code- White shirt, black formal pants and black overcoat with a black tie. All the colors were because of girls.

"I'm ready." Hilary said as she checked if her heels were fine. Her hair were tied in a loose braid with few strands left aside around ears on the cheek. The small ruby ornaments on her ears as small chandelier gave her a petite look. Her face was bleached with low-complexioned smooth skin without much make-over with rose blush adding the required prettiness. A soft serene smile crawled on her deep apple red lips as the thought of gentle Ryan came in her mind.  
"I'm done too," Margot said, she had worn a midnight blue plain gown with pearls adorned on sides with feather sleeves.  
"Just wait for me, you both!" Delia screamed as she wore her less-heeled sandals. She was wearing a sea green strapless gown, unlike the decent girls, and emerald looped earrings.  
"You look hot, dum dum!" Hilary winked,  
"I don't have a bf to conceal the beautiful me. I don't have to be shy," she said proudly with a huge grin. Hilary blushed. She looked in mirror once. _'I'm glad that this gown is neither strapless nor sleeveless. Its secure.'_

"Are you coming? Ryan is waiting downstairs!" Delia effectively managed to tease Hilary and make her blush deeper.  
It was unbearable for Hilary to walk on with those high pencil heels till the far away block of auditorium.

"My heels are paining." She said with a heavy sigh as they walked. No one else was in sight through the walk. Vri was ahead, with Vincent a meter ahead, Ezabella was far and vaguely spotted wearing a stunning navy blue gown.  
"Are the seniors already at the auditorium?" Hilary asked.  
"No idea!" Delia walked comfortably.  
A bike swished aside them and Hilary's eyes dilated. "Were that those three?" She seethed,  
"The boys are always lucky," Delia cried,  
"The three R's" Margot snickered, staring the bike drove in masculine recklessness by Rolly with Ryan behind and Ron at the last.  
"I'll not forgive Ryan. They are wearing comfortable shoes and they had the audacity to go a ten minutes away auditorium on bike? BIKE!" Hilary seethed,  
"Girl, just stop complaining. Walk fast." Margot said.

Hilary whined but walked troublingly towards the auditorium. The heavily decorated sparkling gate was open and the sight enthralled them. The bright pleasant yellow blonde lights flashed and their eyes moistened as they gawked inside the auditorium. Loud, ear deafening, heartbeating pop music was played in background. Hilary's eyes glinted in confusion and too-much-to-handle-surprises. She could see many students in the hall. They walked inside and Delia ran forward to to catch a front seat. Hilary walked gently on the aisle, her breath stuck in the wonderful afresh feeling and aura; she took a seat. Margot followed.  
Ryan, Rolly, Ron were already seated in the another row and they were talking and chuckling their hearts out. The musical beat grew faster and it send huge vibrations in the entire floor and seats, making them feel like their hearts were beaten. Hilary took a deep breath.  
"Hey! Hils!" Ezabella waved a hand and came towards her,  
"Hey Ez, you look lovely!" Hilary complimented,  
"Thanks!" Eza smiled, "Delia hottie! You look gorgeous!" Margot and Ezabella chuckled.  
Delia flushed.

"Where are our senior girls?" Rolly glanced around, asking with a huge hidden smirk.  
"Whom are you searching in, particular?" Ron asked,  
"They all are gorgeous." Ryan and Rolly laughed shamelessly.  
Many could be seen but none of the prominent seniors showed up. It was seven twenty already.  
"I'll just go out for air," Ryan clutched his coat and stood up.  
"Hey Ryan," Rolly glanced at him. "Look there," he pointed in Hilary's direction with a naughty smirk. Ryan intuitively blinked as he saw Hilary seated a little far away in the opposite row, laughing and talking with Vri, looking inviting already. Ryan's breath stuck and ragged, black pupils widened. Vincent was standing alongside, taking part in the talk.

"Are you even listening," Ron asked loudly as Ryan was stare-stuck at Hilary. He just walked away abruptly, heading towards Hilary but the lights suddenly went closed with even louder commentary and box beating and constant drumming starting, fresnel spot lights trotting all around in the auditorium.

"Woo!" A loud squeal followed as Daniel entered.  
The squeals and cheers even became louder and heart-snatching, when Rafael got in, waving at everyone. The boys got up and whistled in masculine charm. Daniel and Rafael were dressed in their dress-code looking admirably cool. Both headed to the music system, just making sure if the arrangements were proper, inquiring and asking things,  
Ryan almost walked towards Hilary and was about say hi, when the girls abruptly got up and gave a high pitched squeal of hooting as senior girls entered- Kitty, Annie, Simra, Shav, Dev, Nainika, Misty and Oli, all dressed in jet black gowns with cream coloured cloth buttons on neck border and a row of it on just left sleeve from shoulder to wrist, hair tied in loose french bun and large looped and inscribed black earrings with black stilettos.  
"They all did twinning!" Delia squealed, "They look awesome!" She got up and heartily gave a thumbs up in their direction.

The girls at the last moment made a sudden plan of doing twinning and so they went for shopping, to which Daniel just gave a nervous laughter later.

They senior girls sat in a group behind the juniors because of their obvious difference,  
"Kitt, you look lovely!" Daniel took the mike on stage front and shamelessly announced in his masculine charm adding allure to his tone, which caused more flirting cheers to erupt. Kitty blushed heavily and quickly looked down,  
"Sweetheart, this is for you!" Sar showered rose petals upon Annie coming from behind suddenly, surprising her. The song suddenly changed to Love me like you do, "I dedicate this song to you, Annie!" Sar played the song and yelled lovingly. Annie's cheeks turned in hundred shades of red.  
Everyone hooted, "Damn girl, you're lucky!" Nainika hugged Annie and Simra followed, "Continue the loving!" She joked.  
The girls laughed. The boys left nothing stopped from openly admiring their beloved gfs.

"Hey, that's Hilary and company," Oli pointed, "Let's go and call them here to join us!" Shav nodded.

"Hilary!" The girls called and that caught Ryan's attention who was now seated with his friends who spared no chance of teasing him. Hilary turned and nervously stood up, and walked towards the senior group, "Call Delia and Margot too!" Nainika said.  
Hilary nodded.  
"Girl, you look like you'll blast with nervousness now. Chill up," Shav said with a unsure chuckle,  
"Good evening ma'am," Delia and Margot smiled and took the seats. They nodded.  
"You all look beautiful," Misty smiled at the juniors.  
"Thankyou,Misty ma'am," Margot grinned. Delia was curious to see why they have called them.  
"Hilary, look who's there?" Oli said with a hidden smirk as she pointed in certain direction. Hilary fidgeted as she realized that they were pointing in Ryan's direction and she didn't want to see him, not right now, that was so bad teasing.

"Just look there," Shav smirked, Hilary had no other option and she turned cautiously to look at Ryan who was brightly smiling and curiously talking to two guys who seemed new here. She had no idea who they were. Ryan was introducing them to Rolly and Ryan.

"Looks like Ryan has invited his old friends here," Simra shrugged, her eyes sparing a glance there before she browsed hastily something on phone screen.

"What is it?" Nainika glanced at her tensed cousin who threw fingers at the phone screen. "Rafael is calling me. Join me Shav, I'll be back soon," She got up, followed by Shav and the girls strolled towards the left side of front stage, where the music system was kept, and the tray containing trophy cups and bowls were placed elegantly,

"Hey, everything going good?" Shav asked whilst Simy looked cautious, and attentively conscious. The loud music was banging through their nerves forcing them to speak loudly to hear out each other.

"All perfect. I think its time we begin now. Everyone is here. Miss Linn and Dr. Evyan will arrive soon, they just texted,"

"Let's start," Shav said rolling her eyes jadedly.

"Yeah. Simy?" Rafael ought an answer,

"Sure. Let's start the ramp, then."

"Will you do the hosting?" Shav asked Simra who winced.

"Not me, the heels are killing me and I'm not good at hosting, I will just announce for the ramp. You rock at hosting, you do," Simra climbed on the stage and Rafael accompanied her,

"A beautiful good evening to all the gorgeous girls and stunning guys!" She said enthusiastically loudly as she can, catching everyone's attention and everyone hooted, "I hope you're enjoying the party, but everything begins now." She smirked, getting nervous inside. "The girls are looking very pretty," she smiled, "But I'll just say that guys have managed to snatch some of our elegance to have yourselves shine out." Her smile broke into a comical smirk. The guys roared in disinclination, snorting.

Simra laughed, "No just kidding, everyone's looking awesome." She looked at Rafael with almost in a suppressed chuckle who was busily checking trophies clutching the microphone, "Except that guy there," She smirked at Rafael who took a second more to acknowledged her words and everyone laughed when he was taken aback and looked at her,

"I'm beyond awesome, Simra. No one compares to me, thanks dude." He tittered at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Simra, why don't you just agree with him?" Oli yelled from her place with a big grin.

"I'd rather have my junior Daniel for that!" She almost laughed and cautiously noted Rafael's reaction. "Kitty you won't mind, would you?"

Kitty laughed hard trying to subside with approval, enjoying the commentary while Daniel gave a flattered smile, getting distracted from playing the next music song to Closer.

"Simra you're forgetting dude, I was Mr. Fresher, and our beloved seniors gave that title to me." He retorted calmly with amusement. "You can't deter my stupendous title," he said her and walked on the stage,

Simra didn't had much to continue her teasing, she gave up, "Fine, just for the sake of our beloved seniors, I'll agree with you, Rafael." Simra said jadedly.

"Respect him dude," Kitty attempted to tease her senior, "He taught you piano!" Kitty declared and everyone gasped in amazement. Simra's mouth hung in embarrassment and shock. That seemed a little insulting.

"What are you saying Kitty?" Nainika protested, "Rafael was given dare by his senior to teach her piano; she didn't ask him!" She lied to protect her cousin. Simra and Rafael sighed in relief.

"I request First Years to gather near the aisle in two rows, girls and boys, separate." Rafael held the microphone,

"Wow, they are doing awesome commentary," Oli giggled,

"Oli!" Simra smirked, "You will be first to do the ramp here." Oli paled, "I know you respect your seniors," Oli sniggered, but nonetheless made her way between the row forming rows through the aisle towards the stage.

Everyone squealed and clapped and the senior girl did a stunning ramp, walking from ones side to another confidently.

"Now you all have to do the same!"Rafael grinned and announced clearly, the voice echoing dramatically,

"What?" The roars from the two rows of juniors could be heard who seemed tensed, a few excited as well. Ryan had an anime vein popped on his forehead, Hilary frowned nervously, Delia squealed at the announcement. Bhavya and Vri just sighed.

"I do not belong to first years till the ramp is over," Rolly said with a nervous giggle.

"Very well," Ron smiled sarcastically.

"The girls first!" Simra yelled over the microphone.

Hilary was nervous. The music changed to some stunning heavy hip hop causing adrenaline to pour out in everyone's' veins, the vibrations getting heavier. Ezabella went first, ramping confidently and stylishly and it caused louder cheers and the camera-man clicked the pictures as was told. It was followed by nervous Hilary, confident Delia, cool Vri and fine Margot. Ryan made a mental note of the decency in Hillary's ramp and that shamefulness. He liked that.

"The boys will come now!" Rafael announced and the boys started forming a line over the floor beside the stage and Vincent was the first one to start the ramp. Loud squeals followed. Soon others followed.

"I'm not doing this!" Rolly said,

"Don't worry," Ryan sighed, "We will go at last, both of us, together," Ryan smirked.

The ramp went smooth and the music changed to some new hip hop and everyone squealed hysterically, especially boys. It started with Vincent and others soon followed, "Don't worry, these all pictures will be put on the group and we will make sure to save the worst and cringy of all," Shav said coolly and everyone giggled.

Everyone were eagerly waiting for the two prominent guys to show up and they did in the most comical way they can- Ryan and Rolly holding their hands so tightly that the nervousness was visible and the grins of their faces were utterly fake. They traipsed on the stage with quick steps and got down rushingly.

"Everyone cheers for Rolly who successfully completed his dare. Oh god, you look so stunning with electrical blue eyes. I'm so damned," Daniel yelled hysterically over the microphone. Rolly gave a murderous glare to Daniel but somehow Ryan pulled him and they got to their seats. Rafael and Shav held their stomach giving burst of laughter.

"Now everyone, this is just the start. There's someone awesome we have to welcome," Rafael yelled, "Please welcome the gorgeous, astounding and lovely Miss Linn," The gates opened and a beautiful women dressed in all black sauntered in, and everyone smiled curiously. Louder claps followed.

"Now now, its just not over. We have the biggest show which has been awaited" Shav announced enthusiastically. Simra looked at Nainika who blinked a couple of times before finally getting up and sauntering confidently over the red carpet aisle. She could feel the eyes on her starting from both rows which yelled, 'YOU LOOK DAMN!' but none of them dared to say a word. They just had their eyes widened and dilated as the black gown enunciated the gorgeous features with her cream and honeyed skin.

"Guys, guess it! Its Couple's dance" Simra and Shav yelled manically. Everyone roared and Ryan stood up from his seat intuitively. "Good luck Ry," Rolly smiled genuinely.

"You will do it good," Lyan said,

"Thanks,," Ryan smiled. Lyan and Julyan also came for the party and they had talked much to Rolly and Ron for the past ten minutes after the ramp got done.

Hilary nervously got up and she and Delia were exchanging foot wear seeming that Hilary can't dance on that damned heels.

"Hilary, calm down and best of luck," Hilary gave her a comforting hug and Hilary gave a shaky sigh.

Hilary nervously walked towards Ryan who was standing along with other couples. They have met for the first time since the party started. He smiled admirably at her as the blue fresnel spot light showed on them magnificently. For sometime, all the cheers and squeals were muted, it was just two of them, looking lovingly at each other,

"Are you ready?" Hilary asked first. Ryan smiled and nodded, "You look very pretty," he said sweetly and calmly. Hilary blushed and gulped, he gently pushed a bang of brunette hair from her cheek backwards just so he can see enough of that pretty face, "We will do perfect. trust me." he said so ardently and deeply that Hilary smiled fully and blinked willingly.

Vri and Vincent paired, Kitty and Daniel, Annie and Sar and many other couples stood beautifully at the stage front. The back stage felt not needed. There was enough space. For now, the instrumental of 'Someone you loved' was played.

"Any guess which song it is!" Simra asked with a chuckle,

"No!" The squeal came, seeming curious.

"Guys, quiet now. Just cheer them softly whilst they dance. Don't deter the fun with the loud squeals," Rafael said seriously and the noise subsided greatly.

Ryan held Hilary protectively round her arms and waited for the song to be announced, "Just listen: I'm the judge here and you better stay quiet and respect the couples here." Nainika said seriously and everyone shut their mouths abruptly. Simra patted her cousin admirably.

Dev and Dylon came at the last moment just before the dance stared since Dylon got them late,  
"Dy! Let's go!" Dev grabbed his hand and rushed on the stage, the couple looking adorable.

"The song is Turn back time by Daniel Schulz." Daniel felt weird saying his own name, "Kindly note, its not me who composed. I'm Daniel Brown, not Scultz." Everyone silently giggled. Ryan already wore the thin headphone with a microphone near his lip

Ryan and Hilary smiled excitedly as the song was played and Ryan's calm face turned magnificently personable and handsome as he begin even singing the song alongside whilst swaying her held hands in simple curves. Everyone were surprised and incredibly earnest in listening even more. The lyrics were actually away, it was just the instrumental and no one noted since the new singer was here.

"We used to run red lights and never look back  
We used to chase long nights, nothing wrong with that" he begun euphoniously,

Hilary admirably smiled at him, her bounds on elation hiding nowhere.

"'Cause I loved you and I lost my mind

And now, I try to leave it, oh, I try  
But you still haunt me no matter where I go" Ryan sang so mellifluously and perfectly that Hilary felt like he meant everything he said. The rhythm pulsed into them.

Simra whistled at them loudly. Nainika gave a thumbs up.

"And you hated my lasagna but you came back for more

You got me running circles in your favorite store" The dance between them was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync.

Even Annie and Sar were perfect and initiated with the dance, definitive moves at each verse.

"And I lost you and I lost my mind

And now, I try to leave it all behind

But I still see you no matter where I go" Ryan smiled at her, swaying their shoulders delicately in accord, lovingly and carefully swirled her, holding her one finger in his hand, trying not to be fast. Hilary smiled, resisting the blush.

"If I could turn back time and make it all alright

Only a piece of you and me will keep me warm all night  
If I could turn back time and rewrite every line  
If only I could, but baby, I can't" The voice was so soothing and meaningful that Hilary felt bewitched and enchanted. He brashly pulled her away back clasping her hands tighter and pulled closer towards him twice with same move, their feet tapping in accord. He turned her elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. It felt so masculine and charming.

"So I'ma scream, shout, let it all out,

And scream and shout and let it all out for _you_, _for you_!" The profoundness in the way he enunciated 'you' made everyone gasp with shinning eyes and they clapped undeniably heartily,

"So I'ma scream, shout, let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you" Hilary closed her eyes and pulled the fast move and crashed gently against him, only to open her eyes and see him gently offering his voice for her, tapping his fingers on her waist as he held around. Hilary almost laughed at the sensation.

"Thanks," she said him with a huge grin, creating dimples.

He nodded barely, "I hit you up like, "Hey girl, can we talk right now?

I know you're far away, girl, can we hang right now?" he sand the lyric gently and everyone had to be quiet to appreciate his amazing voice.

"'Cause I loved you and I lost my mind

And now, I try to leave it all behind" It was gentle with a small smile on his face, their move being almost like nothing and just holding each other, almost giving a pause, almost expressing himself silently.

Daniel was serenely enjoying, grateful for each and every moment he has got now to spend with Kitty, holding her and staring at his goddess. Kitty admired him heartily, slowly staring him.

"But I still see you no matter where I go

I know it's getting late, girl, I don't care right now  
I tried to call you on the phone, girl, but you don't pick up" They left their hands standing at an angle and looking at their sides and away from each other. This was one of their planned moves which was rare. Slowly they entwined their fingers of one each of their farthest hands at the center. It was a beautiful scene.

Oli and Misty stood up and took the roses and walked quickly towards the stage front and showered roses upon them and smiled. They both smiled with blush.

"If I could turn back time and make it all alright

Only a piece of you and me will keep me warm all night  
If I could turn back time and rewrite every line  
If only I could, but baby, I can't" He turned her with swerve and desire and it was followed by their fast moves which they didn't start till now, Hilary obeying his moves

"So I'ma scream, shout, let it all out

And scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you  
So I'ma scream, shout, let it all out  
And scream and shout and let it all out for you, for you" They held their hands of opposite one creating a x, bewildering everyone and they continued swaying coyly and firmly until they had cautiously held the right hands and his other hand trailed down her waist and in the next moment, he had her rolling and swirling her for a longer time, holding her one of the fingers in his one hand. Hilary curvaceous-ly swung and it didn't make her giddy and she was doing it heartily, symphonically in his rhythm.

The last verse was gonna be skipped which was planned, and Ryan immediately realized that it was the trick; he pulled her, holding in their final position, keeping his hands gently around the waist, her hands finding its way raking round his neck, almost clasping his hair; keeping his lips close to her forehead, almost touching, but not fully, their eyes closed with contended and gentle smile. Hilary didn't knew about the song, she just followed the rhythm and her rightful partner.

The pairs stopped and everyone who were holding their inevitable squeals let them all out and stood up from their seats and grabbed the flowers placed on the front border of the stage front and crushed the petals and showered them on all couples.

Hilary didn't even move a bit even in that huge mayhem of squeals and cheers. Ryan gently kissed her forehead, and much to his surprise, Hilary let him.  
Their day to day practices involved her domineering over him with her fast moves, and she would tire him, but now... he'd had her. He has powered over her and she was willing to give in.

Annie pulled back, still holding Sar closely, and staring him softly in true admiration. She was contended for having such a gorgeous boyfriend who truly cared for her. Even though he had thought of presenting her a dress for party, he gave up when the girls decided to do twinning.  
"Stop staring like that. My cheeks are burning, " Annie felt scrutinized at his gaze, almost squirming. He smiled and gave a peck on her cheek. She giggled softly and pinched him on chin.  
"Aw, that hurts. Why on chin? Couldn't it be elsewhere?" He said chucking,  
"I love that mole on your chin." She said cutely. They laughed.

"You know Vri, I try look ahead for more of our friendship after this." Vincent said with a grin,  
"Me too, Vince-pooo!" Vri smiled gladly.

"And we witness the couples not even bothering about the winner and results! Since they are so passionately involved in each other!" Oli yelled hilariously. Everyone just gave a loud "Awww!"

Ryan moved back and examined Hilary. She smiled at him wordlessly. "For me, it doesn't matter who wins. With you, and this dance, I've already won." He said maturely. Hilary nodded earnestly agreeing with him.

"You never looked so beautiful as you look today because I've never paid attention towards you." Daniel said passionately. Kitty looked in his eyes in determination, yet the softness was there, "I'm a jerk. I don't even deserve you. Not even friendship, let alone..." he stopped.  
"I'm always there for you," she said in a soft tone, "Whether you deserve me or not,"

"Awww! I'm so flattered now, should I announce every couple here as winner?" Nainika yelled over the microphone with a huge grin that seemed to blast. Simra laughed. "Nainika, you really think you can judge amongst these stunningly gorgeous couples!" Rafael blasted his voice.

"Ryan!" Lyan, Rolly, Julyan and Ron yelled, "You were awesomely awesome!"

"You both look good!" Ron yelled amongst the cheers keeping his palms around his mouth for the voice to be heard,

"Vri! You're damn awesome!" Ezabella yelled, "Cheers for Hils!"

"Kitty must be the winner!" Simra shouted, keeping one hand clasping on Nainika's shoulder!  
"Kitty, Hils! You were awesome!" Misty showered flowers again.

"Okay, let's just calm down," Shav finally said as the cheers seemed immortal.  
The noise subsided finely.

"Everyone please be seated," Nainika said politely and everyone obeyed. The couples have walked down the stage and all of them stood in the aisle one behind the other, waiting for the results to be announced,

"Firstly, you all were awesome. The moves, the passion, the love, the effort you've all put is worth more than this trophy," Nainika said confidently, Rolly was holding the tray with trophy as told by Daniel.

"I'll be so bad to just to give this cup to one couple... but, the competition is competition. So the winner will be announced," she smiled,  
Rolly was excited because he knew Ryan would win,

"Give a huge applaud for," Nainika paused and smirked, "For Ryan and Hilary!" she said with a grin. The winning couple almost bursted in emotional happiness.

"Ryan!" Hilary hugged him elatedly. "We won!" She said closing her eyes. Ryan pulled her back and nodded, "Let's take our rightful trophy," he smiled gladly at her.

The other couples also equally were hyped even though they lost and they all cheered for them,  
"Ryan and Hilary!" The crowds yelled constantly, causing them to blush. For a moment, Ryan really wished if this was true, if Hilary was really his beloved girlfriend. He looked at her and smiled, even though her eyes were at the trophy ahead at the stage as they walked on the aisle. Even Dr. Evyan who has recently arrived was smiling at them and Rolly threw a glare at his direction. Miss Linn smiled softly in admiration as the couple walked on the stage and held the cup given by Nainika, they held it together between them for few seconds till the clicks died down. Nainika smiled at them and patted on their shoulders,

"Congrats you two dummies!" Simra hugged both of them abruptly, causing them to flinch. Rafael laughed, and when she moved back, he hugged Ryan, "Congrats kiddo, you two deserve this." He said meaningfully. Ryan almost has his eyes little cold due to happiness. '_If it wasn't for your stupid matchmaking, you dumb, I neither would have won this nor would I've Hilary so close by me today,'_

The couple walked up the aisle, receiving hugs and congratulations from everyone almost.

"And now comes the other award for the best teacher!" Simra announced, "Miss Linn, you deserve more than this! Please accept this trophy!" She yelled loudly and joyously. Linn smiled and walked to the stage and took the trophy giving a peck to Simra. "Thanks so much for teaching us. I can ever forget you."

Rolly snatched the microphone, "Really Miss Linn, Thankyou so much for being a lovely teacher!" He smiled and watched Dr. Evyan's reaction, "Thanks for being kind, for never throwing impositions at our faces every now and then, for never bragging at us for being late at your class! Thanks for all of it!"  
Dr. Evyan fidgeted a little, and Simra and Ron laughed, joined by other First years. Miss Linn chuckled. Misty walked to the stage,

"The next award is for the best piano audition!" She smiled angelically, "Please give applaud for Bhavya and Ezabella!" She yelled enthusiastically. The girls walked up and took their trophies with large grins. "Stop grinning too much!" Margot chuckled casually. The winners got a warm hug of congratulations from Margot. Shav took the microphone,

"I call upon Rafael from Interns to take the rightful trophy for leading the football team and winning the football match!" Shav announced and more cheers from the players followed, a few threw balls at him, almost.  
He cautiously took the trophy with a unbounded smile and had it snatched from his teammates, hooting for him.  
"Congrats Raf!" Simra and Nainika wished,

"I call upon Rolly on stage for leading the cricket team and winning the match!" Shav announced, "Please take your trophy! You and the team deserve more!" Rolly proudly took the trophy and grinned satisfactorily. "We won!" Ron hugged him and the girls cheered, "Woo!"

"Now, I call upon Vri for being the badminton champ!" Another announcement arouse more squeals and Vri happily took her trophy.

"And now, I call upon those two amazing guys who are prodigious at Instrumentals! They deserve this!" Oli announced, holding the largest trophy. Ryan and Rolly were excited for this. They grinned victoriously at each other and ambled to take the trophy, which they both held together, and it was heavy. Ryan smiled at Ryan, looking at him in unblemished admiration. However the guy was busy in sharing his joys with Rolly.

"And now, it's time for titles," Dev announced, "We just have Miss Fresher this time, and no Mr. Fresher,"  
"Sorry guys," Daniel said,  
"Any guesses who that stunning, daring girl is!" Nainika yelled, "Guess it!"  
Squeals and loud voices mentioning Hilary's name, Ezabella's the most.  
"Guys..." Daniel sighed, "I'll announce it and myself give this Slash to her," Simra gave the blue coloured Slash to him which that written, "Miss Fresher 2k14" written on it.

"Tell it already!" The crowds yelled dangerously,  
"It'll be you Hil!" Margot guessed. Delia smiled joyously, "And we're gonna get a treat!"  
"And, I'm gonna say it," Daniel broke the cliffhanger, "Its our lovely Delia,"  
Delia's eyes widened and she almost gasped, "Me?" She blinked a couple of times.  
"Please come here!" Simra said,  
Delia traipsed nervously to the stage and the slash was put on her shoulder which reached her knees almost. "Congrats sweetie!" Daniel smiled. Delia was a lot surprised to see him smile which was not flirtatious. She smiled a little edgy.

"The next title is for Miss Beautiful," Shav smiled and everyone smirked, eager to see who was that girl who would claim this title, "Any guesses? Any," She asked enthusiastically.  
"It should be Hilary!" The junior boys squealed, and Hilary flustered!  
"It should be someone else!" A few other squealed. Ryan was looking curiously at Shav for her to announce,  
"If it's your gf, we get a treat," Lyan chuckled in Ryan's ears.  
"Treat?" Ryan scowled.

"And its Ezabella!" Shav and Oli holding the same microphone yelled.  
Ezabella was stunned and thrilled. A big smile took over her and she joyously ran towards the stage and had her slash.  
"Congrats sweetie," Misty said with a wink.  
"Aww, thankyou. I'm so flattered," Ezabella said and the pictures were clicked.

"The titles are over!" Simra announced, "I think everyone are hungry seeing that the drinks didn't replace your hunger. So are you ready?"

"Yea! We are famished already!"  
"Our throats are cursing us!"  
"The cheering damned my energy!"

"Alright," she mumbled something to Daniel who nodded and rushed out of the auditorium.  
"First Years and Third years, and Faculty, we request you to make a line and head upstairs to the dinner hall for dinner," Rafael announced.  
The students respectively eagerly rushed out of their seats and made their way outside, with talks and the general pandemonium of excitement. Miss Linn and Dr. Evyan also followed out.

"Annie, just guide them," Kitty said as she picked her purse to join her.

Shav, Simra, Misty, Dev, Nainika and Oli thumped on the seats, feeling utterly crumpled and tired. They were seated one beside another, head on each other, ready to go in a good sleep,  
The auditorium was less crowded seeing that two hundred students were upstairs at the dinner hall, and now the auditorium consisted of three hundred students who were less noisily chatting, giggling, conversing, joking, romancing and what not.  
These girls were numb to all those actions though.

"I feel like I'll pass out now," Simra sniggered,  
"You'll, " Nainika eyed her, "After the huge amount of hosting you've done after just recovering from your sickness," she said bluntly,  
"Thanks to Oli and Shav, Misty too for helping me there," Simra barely smiled and the trio nodded.  
"Sorry, I didn't help you," Nainika said sarcastically,  
"I didn't mean that. You and Rafael are always meant to accompany me, so I needn't need to mention," Simra smirked,  
"Oh whatever" Nainika said, "Dev, why were you not interested in hosting."  
"She's a peaceful person. I never imagined her hosting like we did," Shav giggled lightly,  
"I really can't. Picking up Dylon from Airport was a huge work itself." She sighed,  
"Its okay,"  
No words were further said, the girls just rested lightly, waiting for the first round of dinner to be over, so that they all along with Daniel and Rafael can have dinner together. That's the reason First years and Third years were send, but Dev just stopped alongside.  
Annie, Kitty, Daniel and Rafael were upstairs, just checking if things are fine and the arrangements didn't go anywhere wrong.

A little later Daniel and Rafael came back to the girls,  
"Tired already huh?" They playfully said,  
"I'll not argue," Shav opened one eye to answer that,  
"Relax," Daniel smiled, "I know you all are drained off pretty much, it was a huge challenge today for us."  
"Kitty and Annie are outside, they are currently engaged in a cola drinking contest,"  
"Really?" Nainika's eyes slightly opened,  
"Yeah," Daniel nodded, the two girls came in.  
"Hey, you two are done?" Rafael asked,  
"Sort of," they hiccuped, Annie being first to recover.  
"The dinner upstairs is going smooth." Kitty said as she took a seat beside the girls and Annie joined. It now was a long row of eight girls sitting closely.  
"Our ratio has become 1 is to 2," Daniel laughed. Misty and Oli chuckled at their statement.  
The two boys sat in the next row, just relaxing for some time, because Dylon and Sar has taken their places for hosting at dinner upstairs.

.

.

.

Hilary was amazed to see the dinner hall. It was the most magnificent place.  
"Wow...look at the waterfalls. " Bhavya smiled with widened eyes,  
"I can't believe they wrote that with red roses," Hilary stuttered incredibly,  
"This turf gives me a sensation like I'm in garden," Delia said,  
"Girls, eat fast. " Ezabella gulped the chicken.  
"You really look hungry," Margot chuckled,  
"We'll click pictures around that waterfalls and Freshers 2k14 wall after eating!" Vri chirped.  
"Yeah sure," Delia nodded slowly. The girls were sitting on the same table along with few other classmates and were peacefully enjoying.  
It indeed was beautiful, even the word seemed insufficient. The lanterns above shone, the waterfalls clinked and twinkled with sounds of bellows.

.

.

.

"I just want to dive in that waterfall!" Vincent chuckled,  
"You can, you know unless you want to die of electric shock there," Rolly snickered,  
"Ouch," Vincent raided the food,  
"What does your blatant absolute silence means?" Ron asked, eyeing Ryan.  
"The guy is eating peacefully, just let him," Lyan said calmly.  
Ryan didn't say a word and delicately and manner-fully completed his food.  
"I feel like I'm still alive now," Ryan remarked after eating the food,  
"You do?" Julyan laughed, "The dance took your energy,"  
"Oh yeah," Ron agreed,  
Once the food was over, the guys sat on the small parapet wall at the waterfall, teasing and taking.  
Occasionally, Ryan glanced at Hilary, careful that none of his friends noticed. But still, he was grateful for having a nice time with his friends who were all loving and caring, except when it came to teasing unrestrictedly.

Ryan wondered why Nyhan didn't come along with Lyan and Julyan.  
"Ny was having Finals in Austin there. Forget him." Julyan appeased a tensed Ryan.  
"Ryan, we are here for you. Just forget him," Lyan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,  
"Is Ny your bro?" Rolly and Ron asked,  
"Yeah, I think so," Ryan said sarcastically, "He was pestering me all through the week,"  
"What?" Lyan and Julyan asked in shock, stooping their forks in the course,  
"Telling me that Freshers was a waste of time, and I should better concentrate even more on studies." Ryan said tersely.  
"Tch, he should know that this is part of life here. We don't have any thing to enjoy after today, all back to studies." Ron said little furiously,  
"Hey, don't worry," Julyan appeased to Ron , "He's like that,"  
Lyan looked worriedly at Ryan, "Just listen to me carefully," he said sharply in a heavy tone. Ryan looked at him as he abruptly paused,  
"Excuse me," Ryan got up and Lyan followed, going out of the dinner hall, and standing near the steel rim of balcony on the same floor, which was silent. Hilary noticed him tense as the duo walked out. She blinked worriedly.

"How's he?" Ryan asked, looking at the crowd of boys playing KINGs on the ground floor, outside the Auditorium.  
"As ever he was." Lyan said impervious to the tension that was building, "Look Ryan, you're here- Away from Austin, away from Nyhan and your mom. There's no one to give snide remarks or pull you down. You're gonna be a doctor!" Lyan looked seriously at Ryan who was still staring at down floor, "Don't remember what happened all those years. You've such good people here. I can see how much they love you. I hope their love and friendship can replace all those feared and empty voids in your heart,"  
"They're filling it. I feel like I'm actually living ever since I came here." Ryan said narrowing his eyes intuitively, his voice almost simpered.  
"Ryan..."Lyan looked even more worried, "I know it scares you still and you go nervous wreck and suicidal at times somewhere inside," he almost shed a tear.

Ryan looked at him with mouth slightly open in worry, "No, I'm happy here. Just tell him not to pester me. I mean, can't he text me like normal brothers do?"  
Lyan nodded hastily for him to continue, "Like how brothers are, like how you are, Julyan and Rolly, Ron others are."

"Don't let the ghost of his words get to you. You are grown up, mature, you definitely know what's to be done and how. Nobody needs to interfere." Lyan consoled,  
"Exactly," Ryan snickered, "Just explain him that. Tell him to text me goodnight sometimes with good emojis. Tell him to appreciate me sometimes. I'd feel lot better and I'd feel hyped for him to talk then," Ryan said painfully, trying his best all of it.  
"Hey, I'll explain him," Lyan worriedly held his hand. Ryan blinked hopelessly at the situation, he removed his coat and breathed in, feeling cramped.

"What's wrong..." he whispered, "There is something that you're hiding." Lyan said with puckered brows,  
"I know it's not Nyhan. I'll still accuse him," Ryan gave a brief mundane laugh.  
"Forget it," Lyan tried to distract him, "Just block their numbers,"  
"I was thinking the same," Ryan said jadedly, "Mom will not stop. She'll pester me and she'll force Nyhan to do the same."  
"We all know Ryan, that its not your brother. It's your mom behind those messages," Lyan said carefully, "Just don't let it get to you,"  
"Why not?" Ryan was angered, "Nyhan doesn't pester me, but he never objected anything what mom says and does to me, and its all wrong." he was almost sort of shouting, but nobody heard him except Lyan.  
"Will you just listen me once," Lyan shook his head,  
"Let me finish," Ryan interrupted, "I feel like I'm an oversensitive, paranoid psycho who's taking little scolding and taunts like how it looks to world, too much to heart and getting abnormally extremely tempered. They make me look like this!" He groaned,

"Nyhan cried when you left! You know that!" Lyan yelled to stop his inevitable complains,  
"Oh nice," Ryan said dropping sarcasm.  
"Fuck you." Lyan scowled hard,  
"Tell him that I miss him too." Ryan said softly, "Only him from that house." Ryan placed his arms on the steel ridge and leaned, "He doesn't like disobeying mom, be she was right or not," he said,  
"Ryan, you've been so happy few minutes back," Lyan said regretfully, "How peaceful and contended you look while you're dancing, while you took your trophies, where's that happiness gone?"  
Lyan shook him softly over arm, "Its my fault, I shouldn't have said a single word about Nyhan,"  
"Nyhan didn't do anything." Ryan said, Lyan frowned, "Then,"  
"And that's what hurts," Ryan said. Lyan took a few seconds to understand the two meanings in the same sentence,  
"Look, you've wonderful friends here, I know you love them all and you're happy. Don't let past destroy this." Lyan said in a low voice,

"I will never come to Austin for holidays, I'll say I'm sick," Ryan said,  
"Even if Nyhan invites you?"  
"After all the nonsense I got in those messages, no." Ryan pointed,  
"Fine, let's enjoy for now. I've come here from Austin with Julyan just to meet you."  
Ryan sighed, "I'm sorry,"  
"No you don't-"  
"The stupid messages just got on my nerves." Ryan said,

Lyan took his phone and read the messages, which spoke about in a degrading manner, almost scornful of how he must have been studying, and the posts on Instagram of their Freshers and everything about it was crap was useless and waste of time. There was much to it and about Ryan as in a horrible scolding way which deterred all Ryan's practices.

"Hey Kiddo!" A familiar voice called him, "What's wrong, you okay?" Rafael walked towards the duo.  
Ryan just looked away, "Is everything alright?" He looked at Lyan. "Introduce your friend,"  
"Oh, I'm Lyan, I'm from Austin," Lyan said,  
"Good, I'm his senior, Rafael."  
"Oh, nice." Lyan nodded casually.

"What has taken my favorite junior's mood so down?" Rafael asked in appease, trying through his jovial tone to cheer Ryan,  
"Its personal, and none-" Ryan said coldly,  
"And it's none of my business and stuff, I know. If it's your mom or siblings pestering you regarding the event or your academics," Rafael said flippantly, "Then you can gladly block them everywhere, drink some cold juice and go on a long drive all night," he said very casually and easily,  
"What are you even saying? It's as if nothing-" Ryan said calmly with narrowed eyes. He was trying to be polite, but he wasn't still doing his best,  
"Dude dude, calm down. Look," Rafael took out his phone, "I'll show you the messages of my mom and elder sister who has left no stone unturned in texting me with murderously scary messages and all sorts of horrendous warnings to come back home during Freshers," Rafael said coolly,  
"Why?" Lyan asked curiously. Ryan stared, nerved,  
"Because... they think," Rafael's voice became comically dramatic, "that I should not waste my time as Freshers is waste of time and energy even after knowing that I'm the senior most student here. They blatantly say that others can handle things here."

Ryan almost looked sorry, "Hey," he stuttered, "I'm sorry." He said,  
"Its okay buddy," Rafael smiled consoling, "If I had let these words get to me, then this party today wouldn't have been possible. You all know how much efforts and responsibilities we've taken," Rafael said.

"Yeah," Ryan said, thinking,  
"Just go and enjoy with your friends today. From Monday, Dr. Evyan will make you forget everything. Its gonna be not easy. Lot more is left for tomorrow, let's just not destroy today we've worked for." Rafael patted him, and left. Ryan realized how stupid he was being. Of course, his thoughts and feelings were valid since he was a late teenager, but now that Rafael expressed how he can cope up and shouldn't be pessimistic, and can still be happy, he really felt that.  
He smiled, just like how used to, calm soft, personable and accepted.

He saw the crowd of students stampeding out of the dinner hall, heading down to auditorium. Rolly, Ron and Julyan joined and they cheered, heading down.

.

.

.

"Girls, I'll just make an announcement, you all head up." Daniel said along with Dylon.  
Dev nodded. Everyone has enough rest, now they wanted to guzzle the food at dinner up.  
"Everyone, I hope you liked the dinner!" Daniel said cheerily, which was followed by agreeable squeals and yells, which showed that they had eaten more than enough and were recharged.  
"Well, just have your time, till then 2nd ,4th years and Interns will have dinner." Dylon said and much alike Ryan or Dev, he was also very calm.

The crowd of eight girls dressed in black, four guys of their team stampeded out and headed cheerfully to the dinner hall which was as lovely as it was yesterday,  
"Its just indescribable," Sar said admirably to Annie and she nodded with a smile. After all, they were the the ones who decorated the hall.  
Misty entered in first and reserved a table, adding two more chairs in it.  
The large senior group came in, stampeding carefully inside.

Daniel, Dylon, Rafael and Sar sat with Kitty, Dev, Simra, Annie beside them respectively. Misty say next to Simra though, and the chain continued with Nainika, Oli and finally Shav being next to Kitty.  
"Where's food!" Simra and Nainika banged inevitably hands playfully on the table.  
"Will you shut up, both?" Rafael glared at them. They immediately stopped and everyone giggled.  
"I can't believe we all are sitting together, it's so memorable," Misty smiled. Everyone smiled back at her at her quality words.  
"I love the decor so much," Simra said since she hadn't previously seen it, "Annie and Sar, you both rock!" She giggled softly.  
"Thanks," they smiled.

"Guys, it's really beautiful we all are together." Dylon said with a sigh in glee.

"I really feel so hungry," Shav said, sighing. The next moment the waiter has loaded their table with uncountable dishes. All of their mouths watered,

"Hey, I've a request," Nainika said nervously. Everyone looked at her,  
"Let's just forget the manners for sometime?" She chuckled,  
"Let's just gorge upon!" Shav suggested.  
"One," Rafael said,  
"Two," Dylon continued, the girls picked their spoons and forks,  
"Three!" Sar said quickly and everyone immediately started attacking food, getting attention from rest of the tables.  
They ignored everyone, it seemed like they were famished,  
"You guys, just slow down!" Misty said as the four boys were very quick in guzzling the food,  
"Return that chicken stick, Daniel! Its mine!" Kitty warned pointing the fork in his direction. They laughed,  
"Now its mine!" Daniel flippantly ate it.  
Kitty snatched another chicken stick from his side,  
"Slow down, Annie, I don't want you to become fat!" Sar smirked, Annie simpered and pinched his chin, much like he disliked.  
"Ouch, ouch! Please leave, I'm sorry!" Sar yelped in pain.  
"Good," Annie retorted with a grin.  
"Dylon, take some inspiration from Dev, be a bit faster, dude!" Oli commented, Dev looked nerved,  
They chuckled. The best part was when Nainika and Simra fought over the leg piece and it ended when Shav took it and ate it peacefully, shocking the two girls.  
"If it was possible, you'd have taken all this food to your room!" Kitty commented as Daniel's only focus was on food,  
"I'd have, Kit," Daniel said funnily. He nodded.  
Once they were done, all of them found hard to get up, but they nonetheless tethered.  
"Let's click pics!" Misty suggested.  
They felt the idea was good.

The group of twelve stood before the waterfall and asked one of their colleagues to click their pictures, with various poses. Later the girls took singles, doubles and the guys got tired very soon.  
"Kitty, its enough, let's head back," Daniel said as she took pictures with Annie and Misty,  
"Wait,"  
"Sar, don't stare me, the pic won't come good if you do,"Annie said as she winked at the camera Shav was holding.  
"Phew..."  
The guys got ultimately bored. "When it comes to girl's photo shooting session, its immortal," Dylon sighed. Rafael nodded hopelessly.  
A few more minutes later, the crowds headed to auditorium and everyone were eventually gathered.

.

.

.

Ryan and Hilary were standing near the backstage, exhausted, but exchanging small lively talks. They were standing near the pillar closely and talking, Ryan's mood being lively and cheerfully calm,

"Even I loved the decor so much," Hilary gave a light smile,  
"Waterfalls, did you all clicked?" Ryan asked curiously.  
"We did," She opened her phone to show him,  
"Send me later, I'm having you live infront of me, that's not needed," he gave a gently suppressed smirk.  
Hilary bit her lower lip, preventing the flushed laugh, "Sure," her glance from downwards rose to his eyes, "By the way Ryan," she asked, "Were you okay upstairs. You looked tensed when you went out," she stated,  
Ryan rolled his eyes with a pinch of sarcasm, "Leave that. I was a bit upset but I'm fine now," he smiled at her.

She judged his expressions, "Sure?"  
"Hm." Ryan took a step closer and brushed his thumb beneath her lower lip, "Slight smudge. It's good now," Hilary's cheeks visibly heated and Ryan pretended to ignore, aware that it was instinctive. Hilary's eyes looked at his thumb which was unfazed and still. Seeing that she didn't protest, he continued stroking very slowly and leisurely, resting his other fingers on her side cheek, his eyes fixed anywhere but her eyes. Hilary's eyes dilated at his action, but she was befuddled and enthralled under his close presence. Ryan's face was calm and focused while Hilary was trying to say something.  
"I-Is it still there?" She managed to mumble causing his thumb to move in accord,  
"Hm," he blinked out of his beautiful trance, "Nope," he moved away his fingers, looking in her yet widened eyes.

"Did you took the drinks?" Ryan asked, changing her mind of fumbling thoughts.  
"Ah, I thought to but I almost forgot," Hilary said with a thought,  
"Oh, so are you fine getting like high?" He seemed a little nervous. Hilary gave a small giggle, "Yeah I do. I've drunk before. What about you?" She asked,  
Ryan gave a squirmed smile, "Actually I have never even touched alcohol. Honestly, my mom was very strict." He gulped. "I can't even sip it a bit," he laughed slowly.  
"Really?" Hilary gave a amused look, "You're so cute and innocent, Ryan!" She intuitively wrapped her fingers around his, and clutched his palm,  
"Whatever," Ryan felt a little left back, he rolled his eyes, whilst loving her touch on his fingers.  
"No, you're really some perfection." She couldn't hold her admiration, "I think I wouldn't mind doing my PG with you," she giggled and Ryan has to just shut up before her stupendous beautiful face. In the next moment, she took their clasped hands and held on her chin, expressing her exhilarated admiration, his fingers touching her fair skin. He smiled back and she continued her silent giggling thinking this guy can't be cuter!

As the senior crowd entered in, Rafael spotted them, and he smiled at them. _'I guess he's fine now. Hilary's a good friend,'_

Daniel, Shav and Misty headed to the stage front and got every one's attention.  
"I hope the dinner was awesome!" Daniel said joyously,  
Everyone cheered heartily,  
"2k14, the college loves you!" Misty said,  
"2k14, last year, we had just Mr. Fresher, and it was Sar, and this year, its Delia," Misty continued, "Please cheers for them," Everyone turned to the two and squealed.  
"Guys, listen one thing." Shav said softly in a light serious tone. Ryan and Hilary who were on the back stage walked down the aisle and sat in a row, one beside another, listening to the announcement, holding their chins in their hands.  
"I know that this night is probably the last enjoyable event for this year. Just don't forget that you're precious," Shav said strongly, everyone were in all ears, "Don't let any pressure, anyone, any words, any feelings pull you down. You all are gonna become doctors, don't be weak, stay strong,  
Simra smiled at her words, "She's my friend, awesome as always, "  
"Really..." Oli smiled,

"Don't like anyone's words, their accusation or anything, just ignore them. Don't let it effect you. You all are gorgeous, nascent, naive, a little, and I wish you best of luck for the rest of the years in this college!" Shav winked, biting her lip. Everyone stood up and clapped,  
"She's really right," Ryan mumbled to himself. Rafael looked in his direction, _'I hope you understand, kiddo...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Life was still going on. Ryan, like he promised, took Hilary on date on the other day. He also later had a tour of Florida with Lyan and Julyan. Hilary loved going on with him, because it made her feel protected, wanted and loved.

Academics felt heavier. Each day became insufficient. They had to study daily. The dance hall, the sports block, the M Hall became lonely. Lunch time was the break to laugh, to get themselves off from the loads. Saturdays were craved. Ryan would use music hall on Sundays, play guitar his heart out, and enjoyed trying new instrumentals of songs. Delia continued to be Miss Fresher, and people admired her.

Seniors became even more busy and the Final years almost cried by the end of the years, since Shav, Simra, Rafael would be leaving the college officially.

Ryan and Hilary's friendship grew. They respected each other, shared talks, helped each other during tests, motivated each other. Hilary was slowly forgetting Kai. Her thoughts were more occupied with Ryan. She'd listen all his favorite songs before she'd sleep, drowning in the music. He'd read the lyrics of her recommended songs. He'd try to know her more with each day passing. He would talk to Nyhan on phone, never asking about his mom. He missed his brother, he felt that. And much to add to his woes, he felt like broken when he realized that Rafael would be leaving soon._ 'Now, who'll pester me to take Hilary on more dates after you're gone, Raf?'_  
"Kiddo, we'll stay in contact. You can come at my house anytime." Rafael smiled at him.

Shav and Simra applied for post graduation entrance and they prayed if they could study in Florida itself. Misty's Final year was over and she was overtaking a nice job soon.  
Nainika was told she and Simra might be parted depending upon the results of Entrance exam, and she might have to leave the home,

"You little witch, you can't leave me just like that!" Nainika furiously said her.  
Simra sighed sadly, "Your sister is just away, she has not left you. I'm in your heart,"

Kitty topped each test in their class, Daniel took the motivation. Annie and Sar's friendship grew and their evenings would be spend in libraries and reading rooms.  
Oli did her best in academics, and always received the best remarks from the professors. Oli and Nainika studied together in rooms.

As for Ryan, Freshers and First year was the most memorable day and year of his life. He has kept the memories and each moment tugged to his heart safely.  
"Nothing is as beautiful then the life you're living right now, kiddo," He remembered Rafael saying him during his ragging session in the start- First Year was the most beautiful of all. He couldn't deny how true that was. He had kept his trophy that he shared with Hilary safely with him. Rolly also had let him kept their shared trophy of Instrumentals with him. Rolly and Ryan were the closest of friends, and the two wouldn't give a rest to tease each other and make the other burst in inevitable laughter. Ron was the wise one, he kept the friendship between the three stronger.

First year felt good.

* * *

.**A/N:** *smirks* I hope the party was awesome? XD. I was totally missing my college Freshers when I was in First year and it made me so nostalgic thinking back of time. Damn, I'm really missing college now xD.

The first year account is over. The next FB will be of third year. I won't go deep much seeing that I've to return back to original ongoing plot.

There are just two more FBs, but I'll give you guys a break, so yep, get ready for TyAsh meeting in next chapter, happy? We'll return to FBs a little later. Tell me when you guys want the next chapter  
Anyway I won't say much now. Just leave a longg review for me, please :'D?  
Congrats to all the winners here! *squeals*

Please leave a LONGG review for me! Please?

I was going to update this chapter tonight actually, but I was a bit free now, so I thought to upload.


	52. It has been always you

**Chapter 41: It has been always you.**

**(The epic chapter)**

Kai lived in the manor that Voltaire has left for him before he expired few months back. Kai left Tyson's house only with this knowledge that he will have a place to take shelter in, comfortably.  
Kai and Ray somehow together, and they were staying in the large mansion.  
Kai felt no remorse for his Grandfather's death, rather he missed Ryu grandpa. Because Kai had rivalry with Tyson, others like Ryu were nowhere in his bad books ever. He loved and cared for Ryu heartily, and he has received that love as well. Leaving Grandpa this time was a challenge on him as well but he left hoping that Tyson was mature enough to handle Grandpa and his health. Little did he know that Grandpa was in coma at this time.

And much like Ryu, he loved Hilary and his love for her wasn't immature. He was egoistic and stupid to let go of her and he still regret it. Because he still, even today would want her back, but much like to his principles, he want to give her time and he want her to give him a chance to redeem his mistakes. He'd honestly keep her happy and love even today, only if she'd allow him to. Kai never envied Ryan, even though he was the biggest cause in some way to keep him and Hilary distanced. That's because Hilary loved him and so he'd never even think of thinking anything wrong, harmful or envious about Ryan. He respected everything that Hilary liked and thought. The only thing that he hated about her was- she- being the best friend of Tyson still when he had rivalry with him. Kai looked something in Ryan that he believed that Hilary was no where wrong to fall for him. There was no scar, no wrongness, no negativity.

He just wanted to keep a friendship with her after she admitted that she loves Ryan, but she just denied him of that and didn't forgive him. He thinks of her, so much, now that she's without Ryan. But it's not in a way of getting back her, it's just how she feels. Was she okay? Was she pretending and still crying out nights?

He's still not sure, even after all these years, if he still love her? Was that love, or just care? The doubts were fresh. He'd have done much more than what he did to get her back and he knows that he didn't. It's just a guilt that still sucks because she didn't made peace with him, didn't forgive him. All those feelings and things they shared many year back was a thing of past, they were teens, was that feeling still valid?_ 'That was immature love_', he harshly concluded one day. There remains nothing when there remains no communication and only distance... Be it friendship or worsely love.

.

.

.

"Yeah Julia, it was awesome! I'm so glad that I'd attempted this exam. This has to be one of the best exams, and I did it, though I frankly admit, it was whole lot complicated mess," Ashlene said joyously on the phone as she drove her car towards Ellie's school. On the phone,

"I'm so happy for you. I've ordered pizza for us, come soon, let's have fun," Julia was beaming on the other side,

"Julia, I'm so happy. I will get scholarship for PG, hopefully," Ashlene said in full enthusiasm her face smiling brightly.

"Yeah, you will. Come soon," Julia hung up.

Ashlene's face was full in delight and glee. She finally has done it and she was so much eager for the counseling right from now. She smiled again and peered out of the window and called out Ellie's name.

"Ellie!" Ashlene called,

The blue haired girl came running towards the car and got seated in.

"Hey momma," Ellie greeted, "You look so happy," Ellie smiled gently,

"Yeah, my exam was awesome. I just did it," Ashlene expressed,

"Wow," Ellie said with joy. She suddenly remembered something. "Mom, where are we going?" Raul's plan came in her mind.

"To the home, sweetheart," Ashlene said,

"Mom, I want to take you to one place. I've one surprise, can we go there?" Ellie said with sweet smile, trying to convince her mom,

"What surprise? You guys planned anything?" Ashlene asked, raising eyebrows in surprise.

"No, it's from my side. I will tell you, please!" Ellie implored with that shining eyes,

"Okay okay," Ashlene rolled her eyes, grinning.

"To the Big Burgers," Ellie yelled joyously, throwing her fists in air and Ashlene sped the car.

Ashlene obeyed and drove speedily towards the restaurant within few minutes,

"Mom, we can park the car here," Ellie said. Ashlene complied.

Ashlene locked her car and looked at her daughter, "Now where?" she glanced around.

"Well, its straight here." Ellie looked straight in the lane lined with houses. She spotted the seventh one. "Race with me, mom!" she yelled and began running.

"Hey wait up!" Ashlene laughed cheerfully at her daughter's little action, "What is it?"

"I will let you meet that person who saved me that day," Ellie said in gasped breaths racing up,

"Oh!" Ashlene breathed, "I will win this race, anyway," Ashlene panted. She was wearing jade black shirt, Aegean blue jeans and a white coat on which her ID card hung, printed with "Dr. Ashlene Reynolds," with other info. Her hair were tied in a neat pony tail.

Ellie stopped near Tyson's house. Ashlene still didn't recognize his house, it has been almost seven years since then, she was just asking her daughter what it was. Ellie held her mom's hand and dragged her inside in the dojo and then in the hall. Ashlene was patient and calm, still.

"Ellie, whose house is this," Ashlene looked around, still clueless. Ellie kept chuckling and Ashlene was almost doing the same, finding anything comical.

All her optimistic and barely puzzled mind was cleared up when her eyes met with the prominent maroon ones' figure standing in the hall, trying helplessly to vacuum up the floor.

…..

Tyson's eyes unmoved by her presence stared at her incredibly with a gasped mouth; he stared with widened, uncanny eyes. He stopped vacuuming though the flaring sound of vacuum continued. Ashlene herself was frozen in her place, stupefied, befuddled and unnerved. Her good mood was replaced with a beating heart and nostalgia.

"Mom, this is Tyson. I told you that someone saved me. It was him," Ellie said ushering her mom, "He himself got injured in the process, though," Ellie gave a sad smile. Ashlene noticed the bandages and his fractured leg and arm. Her eyes traveled through those fractures.

Ashlene glanced at her daughter. "I see, Ell," Ashlene faked a smile, "Go and sit in that room while I thank him," She calmly walked towards a room and opened it and told Ellie to get in and closed the door, and ambled back to her previous spot coldly.

Tyson stared at her sharply and his eyebrows rose occasionally, twitching with deep indignation. Ashlene stared at the ground- her eyes clearly in fury and her lips twisted in vexation. She was huffing in and out, keeping sure her heavy breaths were not audible to him. There was a meaningful, exasperated silence of few seconds. The silence was undeniably felt like an eternity and felt heavy with bled hearts...

She finally looked at him, and analyzed his injuries. Tyson was still glaring her with piqued expressions, his strong jawline flinching in anger,

"Thank you for saving my daughter from the car accident, Tyson. Thanks," she said strongly, her reluctant smile clearly forced up to its peak level.

"I didn't know that she was _your_ daughter," Tyson shot back, his expressions didn't alter.

"Obviously, how'd _you_ know," sarcasm dipped in her dangerously silent voice,

Tyson was clearly agitated. The fact that Ashlene had a daughter, a well five- six year old daughter hit him hard and she has the audacity to stand here after accusing him few years back that he was a cheater, still clueless that he was Ellie's dad.

"I'm sorry for your injuries," Ashlene snapped, her voice was harsh to its optimal level,

"Injuries?" Tyson said with amazement, shaking his head in sarcastic puzzlement, "Which injuries, Ash?" he asked innocently,

"Your wrapped left arm and leg," Ashlene said firmly and curtly, her head shivering in anger,

"Oh, _that_ injuries. Those are fine. _Those _will heal one day, definitely," Tyson said with a nonchalant shrug,

"Hope so," Ashlene grunted lowly,

"Anyways, you shouldn't be spending more time here. Your husband might not take this well that you're at some stranger's place. I did no favor in saving an innocent kid," Tyson said with his expression pretty calmed, hopelessly, loose shoulders hunching down and turned, trying to pick the vacuum pipe with efforts and attempting to continue his task,

Ashlene gulped in seeing him in pain as his slight hitching was audible to her. Her expressions harshened more as she felt sudden expiation and loss from any redemption.

"Why is this house empty? Where are others?" She asked in a calm tone,

"Others? Who?" Tyson dropped the vacuum pipe again and switched it off, "Who are others, Ash?" Tyson shook his head slightly,

"You don't remember?" Ashlene asked accurately,

"If you mean Kai, Max, Ray and others, they don't live here anymore," Tyson said somberly,

"Grandpa, where is he?" She asked jittery,

"Grandpa…" Tyson paused and thought, his expressions softening, "He isn't anymore," Tyson said painfully,

Ashlene veered in shock and looked appalled. She stomped towards him and asked him in clear anxiety, "What do you mean he isn't anymore!" Ashlene yelled,

"What do you anyways want from Grandpa! He is not _your_ Grandpa, so why are you so fretted about it?" Tyson answered back,

"Why do you care! He's not your Grandpa anyway Ash!" Tyson yelled back,

"But I want to know about him!" Ashlene protested,

"No need," he chuckled venomously, "I'm a cheater and a traitor and I don't have a good family- we are all split and cheaters!" Tyson said evilly,

"Grandpa is different. He isn't like you, never." Ashlene said sternly with derision,

"Might be. Might be HE isn't a traitor and a good person, unlike me - whom you've dismissed as a traitor." Tyson said coolly, "But what do YOU want to tell him?" Tyson yelled in bitterness and took a step towards her, very close, "You want to revive your accusation on me in front of him that I cheated you. Or you want to let him meet your daughter and show your innocence that YOU didn't cheat me!" Tyson yelped in aggravation and took another step standing in close proximity with her. Her eyes screeched at his words.

_**I hate the way you let us go like it was all just nothing.**_

"I didn't cheat you, Tyson," Ashlene declared eyeing him sharply, taking an excruciating heavy breath in the cramped proximity.

"Really," Tyson said in surprise, "I don't think so that an angel came in and placed a baby in your lap," Tyson mocked,

"Does that hurt you that I've a daughter after what you did to me?" She asked in a low scornful tone, regretting this moment for ever being with him.

_**I had let myself fall deeper but I was prepared.**_

Tyson closed his eyes and controlled his anger. He tried keeping his cool. He shook his head hopelessly, calmly gulped in, and opened his eyes, "Ash, can you seriously do one favor to me?" Tyson said jaded, "Can you tell me what I exactly did?" Tyson asked,

"You still think I don't know... You were hooking with someone else while you pretended you love me," Ashlene said hurtfully for the first time, something seeming to stuck in her throat.

"Heavens forbid! I didn't hook up with anyone!" He exasperatedly clutched her shirt on shoulders. Her heart bet faster and she noted how he managed to have this effect on her even after these many years, "Can you tell me the name of the bitch whom you assumed I hooked up with!" Tyson tightened his hold. Ashlene shrugged violently, "Hilary!" Ashlene pushed him almost but harshly,

Tyson looked at her in aghast and gasped. He stared at her completely blanched.

"You think I didn't know..." Ashlene's voice shivered in angry tears fired up in eyes, "I saw you that night with Hilary and your tryst with her! I SAW it! How can you deny so blatantly?" She sniffled silently.

"So you saw us..." Tyson gave a bare laugh in derision, "You saw me and Hilary in that hotel room romancing. And why should I lie that you're wrong. You saw correctly." Tyson stated darkly remembering that night. He took a step and held her hand, "But Ash...I never cheated you," he smiled disappointingly and left her hand.

"What the fu-" Ashlene groaned. Tyson placed a commanding finger on her lips and looked at her sternly with dark eyes, "Don't swear, Ash. It never suited you." He stared at her deeply, convinced that he did effect her. He moved back a little and removed his finger, "You intended to swoon me in our tipsy-ness, you walked away purposely to have me follow you, remember?" He asked. She nodded with slight nostalgic fear.

"I came back for you but I saw Hilary walking in another room and right that moment _I mistook her as you_. You both did twinning, remember?" Tyson explained sedately looking softly at her,

Her breath hitched and though she subconsciously trusted him, she found it impossible to accept what happened, "And during your _act,_ you couldn't differentiate between me and her?" She asked accusingly,

"I was so much lost sensually that I didn't gave a second once I saw her brown hair. I didn't even give her a chance when she attempted to get away from me. She herself was too petrified. I apologized her," Tyson paused and gave a jaded look to her, "Anyways, why am I telling you all this, you'd not even trust me right now," Tyson laughed mundanely and gave her an accusing look, "And I still forgive you, for you- actually cheated me," he rolled his eyes, trying to conceal his deep regrets and pain.

Ashlene looked devasted and lost. She looked in contrite, her face ruefully ashamed. She gasped and sobbed internally, keeping a hand on her mouth, tears streaming out.

"I never cheated you, you did. I never loved Hilary, but always you. I still waited to know what wrong I did," he said regretfully. He felt deeply crestfallen and broken. Ashlene convulsed in agony and broke out in throbbing sobs.

"I'm sorry-" she hiccuped miserably and looked at him with teary eyes,

"You didn't even let me know what I did, just accused me, just kept on yelling at me. Nobody ever called me bastard and whatever you cursed," Tyson said in a low tone in nostalgia. He didn't console her now when she was crying.

Ashlene held onto his shirt front and hung her face down. With those down-casted eyes, she stared at the ground, her vision blurring and her silent sniffling deranged. He was unmoved.

"Hilary never loved me, she always loved Ryan. And I never loved Hilary, it has been always you," Tyson said with shaky and pain filled voice, "But you've never been on my side after you left, Hilary was always there. She was my best friend. She stood by my side and tried her best to support before you came in my life and after you were gone. I supported her too. We demarcated the boundaries of love and friendship even through these years," he mortified.

Ashlene's hold tightened on his shirt, almost crippling it, her sniffling commencing in repentance again "Even though you are the one whom I've loved, Hilary was the one who have lived through my pains and all times," Tyson continued with crippled expression, "I'll never deny this,"

"I didn't cheat you, Tyson, I never did. I remained loyal," Ashlene moaned with her still hung face, voice low and scared, her hands still held onto his shirt almost about to get it,

"No Ash, wrong, you're wrong. Now it's too late. We can't be back. Ellie has a life too. She has her parents. I can never interfere. Ellie is really your sweet daughter," Tyson said softly the last part though his tone was cold, holding her shoulders softly. "You left me, you had chosen somebody else,"

Ashlene's face rose up and faced him, "I didn't choose anybody!" She yelled at him, and held his hands firmly, "Ellie is YOUR daughter! Not anyone else's! I didn't choose anybody after I left you. It has been always you," she squealed agonizingly and her head veered down in dismay. Tyson left her shoulders and looked appalled and thunderstruck. He took a step back shakily. His eyes spooked out for a longer second and time seemed to stop. Her words echoed in his mind.

"It was my fault Tyson! My fault! I didn't let you explain, I didn't tell you what you did, I'm really demented!" Ashlene wept bitterly, "I didn't let you know you'd a daughter!"

Tyson was numb to everything. He felt dead and dejected, as if a part of him was snatched permanently. He suddenly remembered Ellie's blue hair. Just like his own, and her blue eyes, just like her mom. He briefly remembered the last time he had unprotected intercourse with Ashlene. He couldn't have thought even in his dreams that Ashlene took his daughter from him, just because she wanted to punish him for cheating her, which he never did.

"You wrongly accused me, Ash. You separated me from my daughter for five years. You didn't even let her know that I was her dad. You didn't let me live through those joyous moments which I deserved," Tyson's voice was paralysingly numb, ultimately shocked.

"I punished you unfairly. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Ashlene hugged him round his low swung arms but Tyson still didn't respond. He was quiet. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. His body negatively tensed and Ashlene took as the cue to leave him.

"Tyson, say something, please!" Ashlene implored with steamy tears, "Curse me, beat me, tell me, don't punish me!" She sobbed and held her own shoulder. It was getting cooler, the sun wasn't scorching and the breezes were friendly.

His left leg suddenly jolted him in pain and he cried and slipped. Ashlene held on to him trying to protect him but they slipped in unison.

"Shit! You're not well. Your bone hasn't been dressed proper," she hitched and tried hiding her sobs. Tears fell continually but she tried keeping quiet. She opened the large thick cloth and tightened the plaster. Her ever so strong built hands shook in the maelstrom of emotions but she firmly did his dressing. He didn't say anything. Just looked away, into the space, his face deeply disheartening and broken.

Tyson looked pale. He was well built up but liked drained off. She went in the kitchen. She checked the fridge and saw the chicken he'd bought. She immediately cooked and made hot soup for him within fifteen minutes. She could remember everything about this home. She really missed Grandpa and it was a big grief for her to accept his absence. She missed Hilary and their friendship which she broke in seconds for a silly misunderstanding. She continually cursed herself. _Even Hilary forgave Tyson for what he did to her that night even though she loves Ryan. But I was really a bitch._

Ashlene brought the soup to him and frantically fed him with her hands. For some time, she had forgotten Ellie. Ashlene was relieved that he didn't objected her. He just drank the soup as she fed silently. Being two years older than him, she was little wiser in handling him at times.

After she was done, she sighed and sat beside him. She softly leaned against his right shoulder and cried. "I won't be able to forgive myself if you don't talk to me, Tyson,"

"I know you've suffered a lot. I don't know exactly how Grandpa died but I deeply regret. I wish I could have been there to see him once," Ashlene said silently in low tone, staring in space.

"Grandpa didn't die, Ash. He is in coma." Tyson said. Ashlene gasped, "But you said-"

"I lied," He said flatly.

"Tyson, you scared me shitless for some time," She said accusingly to him,

"Sorry," he smiled. That sad smile- that made her more remorseful. She leaned forward placing her forehead on his chest, breaking into deep whimpers. He caressed her back gently; and his touch caused her to veer back and look at him in hope if he was not angry with her. She swallowed the fears, and stared at him.

"**I forgive you, Ash. I forgive you for everything that happened. I always missed you**." He smiled at her hurtfully and stared at her deeply and cravingly, "**Your absence has broken me, I've been **_**breaking through the years**._" He gulped in his overflowing sadness and pulled her closer. She wrapped her hands round his back tightly and wept all the buried burdens of the years out, "**It's like you finally came, my panacea, my peace, my ever needed someone came. I still love you, Ashlene.**" He closed his eyes and buried his head on her shoulder.

"Even if it was for few moments, I got a wonderful life with you even after everyone left me. I'd you. I'd Grandpa." He expressed his pain without bounds. He vent out the frustrations and loneliness of all the years, "I was never alone. I've never felt so broken throughout my life after everyone left me, after you did. I tried hating you but could never do so."

* * *

**A/N: **Tyson is Tyson after all ^_~. How couldn't he have not forgiven her? :D I hope you all loved this awaited chapter, huh? ;D He forgave Kai after he left the team and joined BEGA in series, he always forgave :D Aha, a question: Who remembers Tyson's and Ash's present ages? I had to edit and check this chapter so many times, because I wanted this chapter to be perfect, because this was really an awaited one.

I'm not sure but August always had something very good to bring around, around its arrival! Like this chapter? XD

**REVIEW!**

**Reply to Guest11:** Thanks so much for reviewing. :D Yeah, Ryan is worried because of some messages send by his mom and brother, but he's happy with Hils. :'D

**Reply to Anabelle:** Thanks so much for reviewing Julia's Date. I'm so glad you liked it :'D


	53. When Doctors meet

**Chapter 42: When Doctors meet.**

_**~Dedicated to AnnieJD29 for being the 500th reviewer.:3**_

"Even if it was for few moments, I got a wonderful life with you even after everyone left me. I'd you. I'd Grandpa." He expressed his pain without bounds. He vent out the frustrations and loneliness of all the years, "I was never alone. I've never felt so broken throughout my life after everyone left me, after you did. I tried hating you but could never do."

"I will never leave you again, Tyson. I never will." her breaths ragged, "We could start everything over again. It's never too late. You've me; you've _your_ precious daughter." She looked at him in anticipation. He didn't answer, just leered at her,

"I'm sorry I've been the reason you broke so much. I know my words could never heal your open wounds, but I will try my best to love you in the best way I can and heal every part of you. I'll dedicate my life to bring you back," Ashlene said courageously and in new determination, trying desperately to appease him which was not exactly working.

"It's hard, it's very hard, Ash. You've no idea what happened all through these years," Tyson said with a sardonic laugh, "My own friends never consoled me. Through the years, I saw how envious they were, how they tortured me silently, how they remained aloof and made me alone, like I'd no friends. Hilary was the only one. She remained loyal. Gramps was so ill- I could never show my problems to him. I had financial crisis. I struggled with studies. This year, they finally left me, all to lone me and get my title," Tyson said, summarizing his journey through all the years.

"Your title…" Ashlene looked him curiously,

"I was alone with Grandpa, took care of him. It was this year I got a fine job. I began earning quietly. They couldn't tolerate seeing me progressing. They left me on my birthday. Grandpa went in CO2 narcosis shortly and went in coma." He looked at her, she was unnerved and still held him closely, clutching his right wrist. She seemed scared like he would leave her again. He could see the hurt in those blue orbs, "And I somehow summoned courage to have my battle alone. Mr. D supported. On the day of final round of my battle VS Kai, I was returning from some work and saw Ellie in the school front and in an attempt to save her, I got fractures." He said shaking his head, "I couldn't go to the stadium and fight my battle and in the ten years, this is the first time, I _lost_ my title. I lost it, Ash, I lost it."

Ashlene looked frozen and greatly moved. "You lost your title in the course of saving Ellie," Ashlene said sadly,

"Yeah, I'm glad I saved her. I saved our daughter, Ash." Tyson smiled proudly, the feeling superseding his loss.

"You sacrificed your title, you didn't lose it." Ashlene reminded him softly, stroking her thumb on his wrist.

"I will not battle from next year in Championship. They wanted my title, they took it and now I wish them for to never return. My love for the sport is resolute and true, it will remain it weather I participate in tournament or not," Tyson said jaded and conclusively.

"I will treat Grandpa myself. I will look at him; I will try to give him a new life. He will be a part of our family too, Tyson, he hopefully will be," Ashlene said resolutely, her heart filled with two strong feelings- one was regret of what she has done, and another which was to repair what she broke- him. "I've to apologize Hilary too. I've hated her for years. I lost such a good friend. Does she hate me too Tyson?" Ashlene asked softly squeezing his wrist, her voice timid.

Tyson smiled smartly, "Never. She always asked me if I really cheated on you but she never said anything against you," He looked at her deeply, "She will forgive you,"

Ashlene leaned deeply and breathed in, "I feel like I've got everything. I'd my PG entrance today and I was so happy returning while picking Ellie. She brought me here to let me meet you," she said how she was able to come here. Tyson realized that it was Ellie who have brought them together.

"Congrats, Ashie," Tyson smirked, he had a fair idea that she felt victorious after having s good exam. He still knew those feels of her. She would be so happy even in the past years when she would have good exam.

"Hey, that's the nick name Julia gave me. Its sweet, thanks though," Ashlene blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Julia…you stayed with Raul and Julia?" Tyson asked curiously, wondering where was her long lost girlfriend since then.

"Yeah, after that day I went from the party, I went at Sakai's home and I was having a hard time there. I was pregnant and I didn't tell them." Ashlene said, "One evening, as I was returning from college, I fell unconscious and fell in a park. The park was empty because the winds were harsh. It rained and I was all wet. Julia and Raul found me and ever since then, I've been living with them." She said remembering that harsh merciless day of early preg.

"Oh, were you comfortable in there?" Tyson asked,

"Of course. They are officially like my family. They've been with me all these years and we shared everything," Ashlene said confidently without hesitancy.

"You'd hard time during those nine months, right?" Tyson asked, caressing his hand on her cheek. She nodded, looking down. He softly kissed on her forehead.

"I thought I'd die when I gave birth to Ellie, it was very painful experience, but somehow, I survived. I thought you would somehow come but... anyway Julia was there with me, like my own sister." Ashlene sighed, "Because of those nine months, I lost one year of my studies, I'd repeat next year,"

"Oh," Tyson said, "Even I'd repeats during my Masteries," Tyson expressed. He felt guilty for his absence during her labor pain.

Ashlene smiled laughingly. Tyson smiled back at her, his hand removing a few strands of her hair and fixing them behind her ears, just so he can see her enough.

"Oh, I forgot, where Ellie is," Ashlene got up, opened the door of the living room, only to find her daughter fast asleep. The room was still warm, and hot too. Ashlene picked up Ellie from the floor; she was finding it a little hard to pick her. Tyson helped and placed her on the couch and switched on the air conditioner and closed the windows to prevent the sunlight entering.

"She's so beautiful. Few years back when I met her, I didn't know this naughty girl was my creation. Of course, that's the reason she defeated me in beybattle." Tyson chuckled. Ashlene was about to ask how he met but she thought it was random.

"Your daughter, just like you." Ashlene simpered at him. He smiled serenely at her.

"She slept. I guess she have to wake up till I tell her about you," Ashlene smiled.

"Yeah, looks like," Tyson laughed. He tried getting up and Ashlene aided him.

"Let's go upstairs," he said. She nodded, helping him to climb upstairs and to get to his room.

.

.

.

"You reached Japan, Hils," Delia spoke on the line,

"Yea, I'm at the airport. Tyson isn't picking my call, I guess I've to go on my own," Hilary sighed,

"You've got money, didn't you?" Delia asked,

"Yeah, I'm glad I took some," Hilary said as she took her luggage from the black round spinner and placed it in a large trolley and pushed it. Hilary stopped dead in her tracts suddenly as she saw someone. She paused abruptly on the line,

"Hils? You there?" Delia shouted,

"Don't ask me whom I'm seeing right now," Hilary chuckled,

"Who?" Delia raised her eyebrow,

"Your beloved Nyhan," Hilary grinned and she could envisage Delia shaking in envy and fury, "WHAT?" Delia shot,

"Yeah, just stay on line," Hilary said and waved a hand towards Nyhan and beckoned him.

Nyhan gave a smile and walked towards her. "Hey, what are you doing in Japan?" Nyhan asked casually,

"Just came to meet- I mean, I came for a visit," Unknowingly Hilary did a good thing in not revealing that she was related to Tyson.

"Oh, have a good time, then. I came for some important work," Nyhan said,

"What?" Hilary asked,

"I'm opening an orphanage in Ryan's name, so that says," Nyhan smiled, "And also in mom's name,"

"Really?" Hilary's voice softened in admiration,

"Yeah, see you later then," Nyhan softly patted on her shoulder and smiled as he waved and went off.

Hilary chuckled, "Now, you trust me?" Hilary grinned on the line,

"Yeah yeah," Delia said enviously, "Fine, carry on. Call me when you reach at Tyson's home," Delia hung up. Hilary laughed and shook her head knowingly.

She strode out and hired a taxi and started for Tyson's home. She was still wondering what Tyson must be doing right now.

.

.

.

Both their phones silent and dead to them, they slept comfortably on a small bed, deeply drown in sleeps. After the session of talking and clearing of misunderstanding they had done plus the workout of the day, they felt heavy and sleepy.

Ashlene woke up as she felt the room heating up, her eyes were bleary; and as she attempted to get up, she was wrapped strongly by an arm and pulled. Ashlene slapped across Tyson's chest and got enveloped in his strong embrace, her cheek slamming against his chest. She blushed deeply and had a hard time keeping herself stable,

"Don't leave me…" he moaned in his sleep. Ashlene had such an influence by his words that she almost swore that she will remain in this position for eternity.

She took this chance to breathe in his intoxicating scent and get even drowsier. "Tyson, your room is really hot, let's go out," Ashlene mumbled,

Tyson smiled in smirk and left her slowly, "Fine, let's go downstairs. If Ellie finds us like this, she will probably-" Tyson laughed,

"Yeah," Ashlene smiled and got up, and as she was about to stride out, she turned and looked at him who was following her from behind, "Oh Tyson, I almost forgot," Ashlene walked towards him and pretended to pull out something from her pockets. Tyson looked at those little pockets, wondering if she wanted to show something. And in this secret moment, she placed a haste kiss on his cheek and ran out before giving a triumphant smirk to him. Tyson stood dumbstruck and flustered.

_I will get to that, Ash. Don't worry._

…

Ashlene was laughing as she climbed downstairs leaving a puzzled Tyson. She halted her steps when she saw a familiar brunette talking cheerfully with her daughter. She just stopped and kept on staring them with that smile.

Hilary's chatting stopped abruptly as her eyes fell upon the blue-eyed young female near the steps. Hilary stared at her in surprise and in amazement. She stood there unbelievably, not able to believe her presence, bewildered.

"You?" Hilary asked almost curtly,

"She's my mom," Ellie whispered to Hilary. Hilary gave an unbelievably horrified look to Ashlene.

Hilary's eyes veered at Tyson who came downstairs, "What's going on, Tyson?" Hilary asked, her eyes shifting from Ashlene to Ellie and then back to Tyson.

"Uhm, we need to talk, Hilary, I will explain," Tyson headed towards her and Ashlene's suspicious eyes followed,

Tyson lifted Ellie in his arms and smiled at her, "Would you love me if I tell you that I'm your dad?" Tyson asked with a deep and meaningful smile. Ashlene smiled tenderly and looked at Ellie, who was hugely stunned, happy to no bounds and almost squealed in excitement and hugged him tightly. Tyson hugged her back and laughed. Ellie's mind was so grateful to Raul now. She imagined Raul in her mind getting magic feathers and stick which he whipped between Tyson and Ashlene and it turned Tyson into her father! Her thoughts were amusing and fantastic.

Hilary's expression was perplexed and puzzled in greatest horror. _He became a dad. What the-_

"Yep, you wanted to meet your dad. So, here he is, your favorite blader," Ashlene said with pride and joy. Ellie was truly grateful for Raul for suggesting her to let meet Tyson with her.

Tyson kissed Ellie softly on forehead, "You are really a sweet girl, my daughter," Tyson smiled. His joys had no bounds. He felt like the entire woes were left behind and he moved in a new life.

"Wow, Tyson you're really my dad?" Ellie asked with large shining blue eyes. Tyson nodded laughingly.

"Call him dad, not Tyson." Ashlene told her daughter with a tiny smug grin.

"Mom you don't hate beybladers now, right?" Ellie asked hopefully and curiously, feeling proud in Tyson's embrace.

"Momma loves both me and beyblade, of course you too. Don't worry, Ell!" Tyson said playfully. Ellie's grin widened. She undoubtedly looked Ellie Granger right now, whose faced beaned with pride, joy and hidden naughtiness.

Tyson put Ellie down and ushered her to living room and told her to watch some cartoon while he reasoned that he'd some some talk with her mom,

"And Ellie, this is your aunt, Aunt Hilary," Tyson smirked knowing how Hilary fumed up briefly with a fluster._And I became an Aunt!_

…

...

...

"Ohhh!" Hilary looked at Ashlene, "So YOU thought that _I_ and Tyson hooked up or something." She gave an unbelievable expression to her and Tyson,

"Yeah, apparently, she did," Tyson sighed comically. Ashlene looked sorry, "I'm really sorry. I hated you through these years and thought that you snatched Tyson from me,"

"Lord forbid. I never thought about Tyson in that way," Hilary placed a hand on her heart,

"I know. You always loved Ryan, I'd have thought that. I assumed that it was an act on purpose, I'm sorry for my psyche mind," Ashlene held Hilary's hands. Ashlene was ready to do anything to seek her forgiveness.

"Uh," Hilary looked down with sadness suddenly,

"Uhm Ash, Ryan passed long back by Lupus," Tyson stated softly,

Hilary gulped her sadness and wiped a few tears that were suddenly formed in her eyes. She tried to smile and faked one.

"You can't be serious!" Ashlene yelped lowly in utter shock, "How that… that happened," Ashlene held Hilary's hands,

"Grandpa wasn't well last year and I thought that it was serious and though Ryan was admitted in hospital and I was with him, I abruptly made my mind to come to Japan and the next day, I was told that Ryan was on ventilator." Hilary said remorsefully, "I immediately went back to see him through morning flight but till then, he was already… gone," Hilary sighed with shivers,

Ashlene hugged her and shed a few unseen tears as well. She really felt sympathetic for Hilary.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't be there during your tough times. I can understand how broken you must have been," Ashlene patted her,

"It's okay," Hilary tried laughing, "I hope he's at a better place now, away from all those pains. "

"Anyway, how do you feel Tyson?" Hilary smirked at Tyson changing the gloomy mood, though her face was ruined with sadness,

"What?" Tyson asked,

"Knowing suddenly that you've a five year old daughter!" Hilary chuckled hysterically, "And that too a cute one with hair just like you," She playfully nudged Tyson,

"W-Well, I feel like- I feel like I'm the luckiest person currently," Tyson just blushed in euphoria,

"You look like a happy-joy bomb that could burst any time," Hilary laughed,

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Well, I was meaning to ask, what happened to your arm and leg?" Hilary raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Tyson and Ash said in unison,

"A few days before, I spotted Ellie in front of her school," Tyson rubbed his head, "And-"

"Simple, you must have thought that saving your daughter is important even if that means losing your one arm and leg and," Hilary said like it was the simplest explanation, "And…even if that meant later that you lost your title this year…" her voice was slow and deep,

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Tyson looked frightened,

"Well, I saw the news in the flight. I felt like coming up and launching Dragoon at you earlier but later I realized that it must be because of great trauma- Grandpa leaving us, and you being in this desolate nihility. I appreciate greatly that you survived, Tyson," Hilary said, "Anyway that was really a guess. I'm surprised,"

"I'm sorry. I've been an indirect cause of your suffering and everything," Ashlene said embarrassed,

"It's okay, Ash." Tyson said half-heartily,

"Tyson, the battle must have been hard and kai-"

"No Hilary, I didn't battle Kai," Tyson said quickly, "I was admitted in hospital right that day,"

"I know you didn't appear for battle and I didn't know the reason until you told about Ellie and I guessed easily that it must be the thing,"

"Well, it looks like a dream that we all finally met and solved everything so quickly and sorted things and feelings. So are we done with all the questions and confusion?" Tyson said with a laugh,

"Um yeah. Hilary don't mind but I've one question for you which have been pestering me ever since Tyson said it was an accident," Ashlene said calmly,

"Ash-"Tyson interrupted,

"One second Tyson; did someone sent you that night to that room in which Tyson mistook you for me?" Ashlene asked and she calmly noted Hilary's reaction,

Hilary thought for a second, "I came on my own to search for wine bottles, which Ray and Kai asked me to collect." Hilary said,

"But the bottles that day were in the cellar. They told me to keep it there in the afternoon when we came at the ball for preps," Ashlene shrugged confusedly,

"Oh yeah, I remember; they said you when I was checking chandeliers," Hilary said,

"Then…" Ashlene blinked,

"It means," Ashlene was almost coming with a possible explanation when Tyson interrupted with a cackle of laughter, "It means that they were too drunk that they forgot where the bottles were!"

Hilary gave a nervous chuckle and agreed, "Yeah, looks like,"

Ashlene gave a silent stare to Tyson which he purposely ignored.

"I'm glad that you didn't scold me for losing this year's title," Tyson rubbed his head sheepishly,

"I would have almost killed you if you're there right in front of me that moment. There is a huge tantrum going on among your fans and Kai's. Right now, there are quite protests that there should be a rematch since you didn't appear. Didn't Mr. D called you?" Hilary asked,

"Exactly...Tyson?" Ashlene looked at him,

"He did but it was too late till I saw and I thought that it was useless calling him back. The result was dec-"

Ashlene and Hilary punched him on head. "Great," Ashlene said sarcastically.

"And you didn't bother to give him an explanation that you'd an accident," Hilary completed.

"My phone was dead that time," Tyson whined,

"Oh shut up Tyson," Ashlene gave him a harsh look, "Oh now that you've said phone, where is my phone?" Ashlene looked at Tyson.

"I took it for checking your gallery and contacts," Tyson smirked and handed her back taking out from his pocket. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You don't trust me?" Ashlene peered at him. Tyson took as his chance and stole a quick kiss from her. Before Ashlene could even properly flush, Tyson abruptly moved away despite his leg being injured. "Get a room for that, Granger!" Hilary yelled.

"And that was a joke! I trust you! I didn't see your phone, I don't even know its unlock code!"Tyson smirked.

"That settles the scores," Ashlene sighed to herself in that heated blush.

She opened her phone and jumped out of her skin to see ten missed calls of Julia.

"Oh I forgot!" Ashlene yelled,

"You forgot what?" Tyson cocked his head and asked.

"I forgot to go home. Julia must be waiting! They must be so worried!" Ashlene stood up abruptly and gulped.

"Relax, will you?" Tyson said calmly,

"Tyson, I can't believe I forgot!"

"You stay at Julia's place?" Hilary blinked and looked at Tyson.

"Raul called too and I picked his call. You were sleeping. I told him everything. It's alright. They know you're with me," Tyson placed a hand on her shoulder trying to relax her,

Ashlene sighed, "What did he say?" She asked again in worry,

Hilary just listened to them attentively.

"He was almost like about to kill me at the start when he angrily asked about you and I told that you're sleeping... but then I tried explaining him and we sorted everything. And yeah, Julia asked you to come early as you can," Tyson said,

"I'm surprised you managed to explain this long story and he summoned the patience to hear and believe you," Hilary grinned,

Tyson gave a cruel glare to her, "Oh yeah,"

"I guess I should leave now, will meet you tomorrow, Hilary," Ashlene got up and called Ellie out.

Tyson smiled at Ellie and lifted her.

"So little sweetheart had lots of fun watching cartoons, huh?" Tyson pouted cutely,

"I watch them daily, daddy. I want to spend time with you," Ellie said,

"Aww! We'll have tons of fun, tomorrow," Tyson promised and Ellie kissed him happily,

"Thank you daddy! I've finally found my daddy. My real dadda," Ellie said to herself and

Ashlene gave a sad smile.

Tyson looked remorsely at her. "Even I've finally got my daughter," Tyson smiled.

"Let's go Ell. We'll come tomorrow again, baby," Ashlene called,

"Can't I stay with dad one night?" Ellie implored. Tyson patted on her shoulder, "Mom's worried, sweetheart. You can come tomorrow,"

Ashlene smiled at Ellie and she reluctantly left Tyson's embrace and walked defeatedly towards her mom.

"See you tomorrow, pumpkin," Hilary teased Ellie and waved hand.

Ashlene tried cheering up her daughter as walked out. "Ash, one second," Tyson called.

He beckoned her to come in Grandpa's room.

"Till then, Ellie will tell me who does she love more? Mom or daddy?" Hilary held Ellie and gave a bright smile.

Tyson closed the door slightly.

"What is it, Ty?" Ashlene asked with seriousness.

Tyson gently pulled her and held her hand and pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a small silver ring.

"The ring I bought five years back to propose you that night at party." He smiled nostalgically and looked at her deeply. She was stunned.

"I know it's wrong to have relationship, sex and stuff out of wedlock. I know it's very common around, nothing wrong with it but...I want you to be legally mine. I want to marry you, Ash. _That_ was grandpa's last wish. Will you accept me?" Tyson asked hopefully and ardently with sincerity.

Ashlene felt like her heart was throbbing rapidly. She didn't say anything and just looked at him. For seconds, she forgot how and what to say. She just leaned in and neared her lips against his and gently closed the distance, putting all the needs, craves, desperation for him built up of years. He reciprocated the same, holding her closer.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing previously! Yayy, I crossed 500 plus reviews, can't believe it! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, thanks! Keep reading like this and reviewing! XD

This story went past 200k words. That was new for me. I didn't kept track of words. When I started writing, I wanted to give readers a good and acceptable picture of what might have happened after the original series, that is 3rd Season. That's why I'd to keep a balance between friendship, battles, beyblading, envy and romance. I believe beyblading spirit could have been more elaborated but I just went with flow because originally, my main focus was Tyson. Later through the writing journey, I went on with Ash, and very lately, Ryan and Hilary too.

I hope you liked this light hearted chapter! Hilary became an aunt, Ellie got her dad, the best blader, Ash got her friend back, they reunited! Anyway, if you found anything fishy in the chap, do say me! XD

Their ages:Tyson and Hilary are 24, Ash is 26. They didn't get old enough lol, that's why I'm saying! Ash and Tyson met when they were 19 and 17, remember?

And what about Nyhan? Did you find anything fishy about him? Just asking! He was asking Tyson few days back (few chapters back) to search a job, remember that phone talk (chapter 39)? Just reread that conversation part, you'll really get many doubts! If you still didn't get doubt, just read once Hilary and Nyhan's FIRST meeting conversation (Chapter 26), then you'll definitely get doubts! XD XD

Reply to Guest11: Hey, I'm fine, what about you dude? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. Nope, Kai doesn't know yet that Grandpa is in coma. He don't know. Duh. ^^

Okay, enough with my blabbering, review your heart out! Lol bye, take care and keep smiling ^_^


	54. You Changed

**Chapter 43: You changed.**

"So, how have you been?" Tyson asked Hilary as he stretched his tired right arm getting crave to do the same for his left one.

"Fine, I just broke when you said Grandpa is in coma. We can go tomorrow to see him. Can't we, Tys?'' Hilary asked as she sighed tiredly and leaned deeper in the couch keeping her legs on the small table between the couches.

"Yeah, I will take you and Ashlene to him, tomorrow," Tyson gave a smile, "If two daughters like doctors treat him, he will be okay, hopefully,"

Hilary smiled fully to him. Tyson gladly accepted her smile.

"I might leave now as well, meet you tomorrow," Hilary yawned preparing to get up,

"One second. You aren't staying here?" Tyson raised an eyebrow,

"You told me to stay at my mom's place, remember?" Hilary said nastily. Tyson ignored easily,

"You know that I was kidding because I didn't want you to know about Gramps," Tyson said calmly,

"Tyson…" Hilary sighed, "I'm leaving because-" Hilary paused and looked down worriedly,

"Yeah?" Tyson urged,

"Because dude, Ashlene will probably not appreciate me staying at your place, especially when we are the only two persons in your home." Hilary mentioned. Tyson shook his head in bewilderment,

"What the hell!"

"Look, I trust myself and you too, and I really want to stay here and company you and help you since you're injured but after what I came to know what she assumed years back that we hooked up or had some chemistry going on; no, I don't think it will be fine for me to stay here," Hilary said in the best way she could to explain him,

Tyson gave a disbelieving smile to her, "I'm not bothered what she thinks or anyone." Tyson held her hand, "I love Ashlene, but you will remain my closest and best friend, Hils. Nobody can deny this,"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Fine Tys," Hilary gave a cheesy smile, "Just take care you don't say this in front of her,"

"I told her already. I've literally admired you in front of her and criticized her that she had left me," Tyson said dully,

"You did?" Hilary almost laughed,

"Yeah. I'm honest; I'm tired of pretending- pretending of feeling what I don't. I've started expressing my real feelings all the times no matter how much anyone hates it," Tyson said in one go, and it almost seemed liked he blabbered,

"Good, good," Hilary patted him sarcastically,

"Except that I don't know about Ellie," Tyson said lowly,

"Means?" Hilary asked and waited for his perplexed expressions to dissolve. When he just stared at the floor and didn't answer, Hilary coughed, "Care to elaborate, Tyson?" Hilary asked discreetly,

Tyson gave a sharp exhale and sighed, "I have known Ellie only for a few times like few years back once, and then recently twice in hospitals. I don't know about her and it will take time for me to adjust," Tyson wasn't finished but he lost words of what he wanted to say,

"You need time to adjust with Ellie or Ashlene as well? Are you hinting that or do you still doubt her? Or is it Raul?" Hilary shot him with so many questions. Tyson's mind jammed.

He shook it and slapped his own head to get it through. "I've known Ash. Maybe it will take a little time but that's really not the problem. I don't know what to do around Ellie." Tyson said. Hilary was quiet, waiting for him to continue,

"And?" she urged boldly,

"And its not Raul," Tyson said unsurely.

"Tyson," Hilary gently placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to hunch down, "Trust Ash, Ash would never have let Raul do anything to her." Tyson just stared at the ground. The thought of Raul touching her or doing any intimate act got him insane and he violently shook his head,

"Calm down man, you look like a bomb now," Hilary said with a laugh,

"Might be I'm just overthinking." Tyson shrugged with a sigh,

"Exactly." Hilary nodded, "Have you been out with any other girl during this all time? No, so was Ash. WE are friends and I'm sure Raul and Ash might have been the same too." Hilary appeased him.

"Really?" Tyson wanted to believe her,

"That's my intuition. Its always right." Hilary grinned.

Tyson agreed and his vague doubts faded off. "But Ellie..." Tyson said in a whining tone,

Hilary scowled. She just solved his one doubt and he shot her with another problem.

"What's wrong with her?" Hilary groaned, "You were feeling so proud when you were with her, I suppose that was not an act?"

"It was not," Tyson glared at her, "But I'm nervous now." he said, "I just acted out of thinking, impulsively. But I don't know if I will not be able to remain normal in front of her next time," Tyson giggled absolutely nervous. That died down and he looked seriously, "I need time and a couple of hours was not enough. What you saw was just a naive excitement but I don't know!" Tyson groaned in perplexity and weirdness.

"You don't know um, what?" Hilary asked, trying her best to appease and understand him more at the same time.

"I don't know how fathers should be, how they behave. That feeling of becoming dad suddenly just excited me, but that's not what reality is. The truth is I am pretty clueless of what dads should feel or do. Fuck, I've not seen my dad for quite time of my life too. Whenever he shows up, half of the time I _try_ to be normal, try to behave of how sons are suppose to behave. Its not like that with Grandpa though; because we always were together. Plus, I'm seeing my daughter after five years, grown up and full of brains, I need time to adjust and I can't start the fatherly love soon. I don't know what's fatherly love anyway," Tyson heaved out.

Hilary gave a sad and clueless look to him. She didn't know for the first time how she should console and appease her friend.

"Um, I've a father and maybe I can help you with the fatherly love concept?" She asked. That sounded humorous though.

"Oh you've a father who was close to you. Right." Tyson said without thinking.  
Hilary sighed.

"Fathers are kind, caring and protective you know," Hilary said happily.  
That didn't help Tyson even a bit.

"Even romantic love involves all those three but," Tyson sweatdropped. Hilary's fury was visible now.

"Yeah but this is different!" Hilary hissed.

"I'm not sure what's this and what should I do..." Tyson was helpless right now.

"Look, calm down and spend time with Ellie, just like a friend. Soon enough you both will develop the father-daughter bond." Hilary said jadedly.

"Maybe..." Tyson sighed. "You just be around when I'm with her. Ash will probably be mad at me if I-"

"Shush!" Hilary said angrily, "She will understand. And instead of getting nervous about your daughter, get nervous about Grandpa. We'll meet him tomorrow. Done. This conversation is dismissed."

"Alright," Tyson said tiredly.

"Alright, I will get to sleep then. I'm full enough,"

"Yeah me too, I will make something or I and Ash will make something for you, tomorrow" Hilary yawned,

"Thanks," Tyson got up and headed to his room,

"Oh, I almost forgot, I met Nyhan at airport." Hilary mentioned keeping a finger on her chin's base,

"You told him that you were coming at my place?" Tyson asked,

"Nope, he doesn't know that we are friends," Hilary chucked, "He was saying that he is making an orphanage in Ryan's name and in his mom's name,"

"Oh," Tyson gave a dull smile and turned. He halted in his steps when a sudden thought came in his mind, "A few days back he was worried that he didn't have a proper job, I wonder how he got enough money to do that?" Tyson said to her,

"Might be his friends contributed," Hilary shrugged,

"You mean Lyan and Julyan," Tyson asked,

"Might be,"

"That explains," Tyson nodded. He felt like he's missing something important but he couldn't remember but he was slightly suspicious about Nyhan subconsciously.

.

.

.

Ashlene shifted at Tyson's place. Hilary got well with Ashlene within a day and they spend time chatting, discussing their medical lives, college life, college friends, Hilary's past memories with Ryan, cooking dishes, Tyson's past and sufferings, grandpa, Kai and others being traitors, reasons why they left and what they might be doing.

Tyson barely got time to spend with Ashlene. Of course they occasionally blushed in each other's proximity, talked when Hilary was asleep, when Ellie was at school but they were still not as close like they were few years back. Tyson didn't mind. He was fine and happy as long Ashlene was there.

Tyson rather tried closing up with Ellie.

For the first few weeks, Ellie stuck around with her mom, the little girl didn't know what should she do with Tyson. Ellie was trying to accept Tyson as her dad and her one side of mind always yelled at her that she has her favorite blader as her father but that didn't help. She was fine sometimes with Tyson but then she found hard to accept a life with him, accepting him as father. She missed Raul. Raul was more close to her. Raul has seen Ellie ever since she was in Ash's womb. He nourished her, cared for her and Ellie always gave the place of a father to him. She would play on Raul, jump on his stomach as a two year old kid, and her first words were 'da'dda' which she said to Raul. At times, insecurity enveloped her. She couldn't bear the fact that she would have to stay away from Raul and Julia from now on and be close with Tyson like she was with Raul.

For Ashlene, it was no big change because she would drop at Julia's place and meet them during returning from hospital duties anytime. She didn't understood Ellie's insecurities and inner turmoil; was pretty clueless. Tyson sensed Ellie's perturbation too, especially her nervous behavior when she was with him. Hilary was aware too and she helped Ellie the best she can by accompanying her with Tyson so that she was comfortable. And Hilary tried that she could help the dad-daughter bond to build up better. Tyson thought about talking of this to Ashlene but he thought he should try on his own, seeing that Ash was pretty clueless about this situation. Tyson also concluded that Ash wasn't the best handling her daughter's feelings and understand her in the best way. Maybe it was Raul and Julia who supported Ellie previously.

One day it happened that Ashlene was working in kitchen and Ellie and Tyson were having a friendly match. Hilary was doing the commentary as the father and daughter beybattled. Tyson was being lenient and keeping his blade low, just so Ellie could win. He was trying to keep her happy. He knew how much her joys would skyrocket momentarily upon defeating him.

"Yaho! I defeated the world champion! Ellie did it!" She squealed to herself and hugged Hilary.  
"You did it! Congrats!" Ellie smiled. She gave a sympathetic comical look to Tyson who scratched his head. Ellie was good and comfortable with Hilary. Ellie treated Hilary almost like Julia, except that Raul's place was not taken by Tyson yet.  
"Congrats kiddo," Tyson smiled at Ellie and walked towards her. She smiled back.  
"I always used to defeat Raul da'dda too! He always said I'd so much potential!" Ellie said loudly with pride. Tyson's smile faded at those words.  
Hilary patted him to get him back to senses,

"Ellie, go and say that to mom too!" Hilary drove Ellie away.  
"Tyson calm down. She has left her home just few days back. She's a kid!" Hilary tried to explain.  
"Hm," Tyson walked away defeatedly. The defeat was not of the battle, it was that of Ellie who often reminded them that she misses Raul so much.  
"Ellie changed you know, I thought she was happy with me," Tyson mumbled but Hilary heard him.  
That night the four people had the dinner silently and Ellie kept on talking and praising Raul and Julia. Tyson reluctantly and bleakly nodded and smiled.

Two nights later, something very unexpected happened. Hilary woke up with bleary eyes in the midnight and went to washroom, but to her surprise the door was closed.  
She waited, thinking Ellie might be inside.  
After full ten minutes, Hilary knocked, and Ellie came in with ruined red teary face.

"Ellie what happened?" Hilary was shocked and she picked the girl into her arms and hugged her. Ellie sobbed with undeniable hiccups and cooed into Hilary,  
"Please tell me sweetie what happened?" Hilary was very worried.  
"I-I.." Ellie whimpered, "I don't want to stay here... I want to go to Raul! I miss him so much. Please!" Ellie implored through her cries and hiccuping sobs.  
"Fine fine, we will go tomorrow! Promise Ell, we will go. I'll say to mom to take you." Hilary consoled and kissed her on forehead.

Ellie veered her head away from Hilary's chest and looked at her, the kid's face scarred and eyes red.  
"Mom won't take me! I'm tired of asking her. She wants me to spend more time with Tyson. I know momma wants me to forget Raul, I know!" Ellie cried again, her face was filled with disappointment and immense pain.  
"Ellie, this is Aunt Hils's promise, I'll take you to Raul, okay?" Hilary wiped Ellie's tears, "Now don't cry baby, I feel so bad. I'll talk to Ash and I'll make her understand things." Hilary consoled.

"Mom always wronged me. She kept me away from Tyson," Ellie sniveled, her voice was shaking, Hilary had to hold her close and tight."I don't know what Tyson did to her, I'm least interested in knowing that, and then I thought Raul was my dad'dda. I was so stupid, I kept on asking for my real father even though I had Raul!" Ellie shook her head and her eyes dilated and became redder,

"Now I don't care about anything. I misses Raul, I want to go back I don't care if he's my uncle or whoever, but I want to go back. Mom will NEVER understand me!" Ellie yelled and Hilary has to shush her and quieten her. Hilary was scared slightly if anyone would come down in the middle of night to witness this dramatic scene.

Ellie calmed down a little but held Hilary close and her fingers trembled. She realized that Hilary was as good as Julia. She rested her forehead on Hilary's shoulder, her cries mumbling and subsiding gradually in the burnette's embrace.

"Tyson destroyed everything, didn't he?" Hilary asked, testing the little girl.

"No, I don't know, maybe." Ellie mumbled,

"If Tyson wouldn't have come, you could have been with Raul, right?" Hilary asked,

Ellie pulled back and sighed uneasily, "Its not Tyson's fault but... he's not bad." Ellie said thinking deeply with a frown.

Hilary smiled wisely and placed Ellie on her lap. Removing few strands of blue hair, Hilary asked, "If you had to choose one person from Tyson and Raul for forever, who will you choose? ONLY ONE." Hilary asked softly. She continued caressing Ellie's head.

Ellie was pondering, not able to come to a conclusion. She initially was about to say Raul's name, but a realization of that she was wrong hit her as Tyson's image came in her head where he had accident for saving her. He didn't even know at that time that she was her daughter, and hadn't been the car receded at proper time, his injuries could have been WORSE and terrible. Ellie shuddered as she fathomed the consequences.

"You okay?" Hilary asked,

"Mhm," Ellie nodded, "I think I HAVE to choose my parents," Ellie said, her words reluctant lowly.

"You are right and a good and wise girl, ya know." Hilary smiled maturely at Ellie, "I'm proud to be your Aunt," Hilary smirked,

"Huh?" Ellie was shocked by the praise.

"You know what's wrong with you," Hilary approached her thoughts. Ellie looked at her curiously.

"You misses Raul and Julia, but Ash is not letting you meet them. If you visit them, you will not miss them and you will not be sad. Simple" Hilary said with a grin. That satisfied Ellie almost that Hilary was right.

"If mom doesn't listen what you want," Hilary said cheerfully, "Dad is still there. Tyson will take you to them, you could have asked him Ell. He will scold Ash if she hurts you." Hilary suggested,

"T-That didn't came to my mind," Ellie said thinking so much.

"No problem. Tyson is a very good guy. He loves you so much. Try to spend time with your dad. He will give Ellie everything: He will teach you beyblading, he will buy ice-creams for you, he will take you to Raul even if you ask daily, he will take you to Tom and Jerry movies!" Hilary said,

"Yes you are right Aunt Hilary!" Ellie said with sudden realization, seeming changed for a while now.

"See, I am always right!" Hilary said with a grin. Ellie grinned back.

"Good girl now, go to sleep. You've school tomorrow, don't you," Hilary ushered her to her room and lied with her till she fell asleep.

The next day, Tyson visibly noted how his daughter was smiling with him and she was cheerful and lively, trying to be friendly with him. Tyson accepted that friendship and made efforts to develop that mysterious so called fatherly love that was essential.

"Doofus, its a bond that develops through time, like you and Dragoon? So be patient," Hilary smacked him once.

Tyson understood what Hilary was saying. Hilary definitely made impact on both Ellie's and Tyson's lives. Tyson was cautious and not quite confident with Ellie in the start. He took time to know her. It took a few couple of days. He noted her angst nature sometimes in beybattle getting reminded of his younger self, he noted her sudden cheerful and extremely happy attitude at small things, he noted that she was protective of her mom in most of the cases. He took her at Raul's place sometimes, just as to see her happy. In first few visits, Tyson was not entirely glad that she liked Raul more, but as time passed, Ellie begin to admire and close up with Tyson more and Tyson was also relived that he would be loved too like Raul soon. The bothering faded off with time and Ellie was enough satisfied by visiting Raul and Julia often. She no longer insisted him on taking her to their place. Soon, they visited for movies of kids, ice creams, toy's shops, her favorite princess frocks! She no longer was sad, she was doing fine.

Ashlene used to be very busy with house work and hospitals, plus her PG studies came in the way disastrously. So that gave her less chance to join Tyson and Ellie. She would take time to talk to Ellie, and she would also take care of Tyson and spend time with him in their bedroom, but still it wasn't really enough.

Soon enough, Tyson loved spending time with Ellie. It was usually Ashlene and Hilary on one side and Tyson and Ellie on other side, having tons of fun themselves. They would blade out, enjoy with other kids in park, go to shopping together when Ashlene was busy and buy ice-creams. Tyson revived his young self with her, he was reminiscing those carefree times when he was wild and careless. Ellie herself admitted at one dinner that she's lot happy than ever she was before. Tyson noted that she was very much settled with him at this point. That hurt Ashlene a little and she remembered Raul's words briefly. However she ignored and forgot about it easily. Ashlene's Internship was also over and she was working as a Doctor in her ex-hospital, earning finely.

That day when she met Tyson when Ellie arranged that rendezvous for them, Tyson proposed her with that ring. However she didn't accept it that time, saying that she wanted to make this moment eventful, and like they should have some party arranged or at Church. Tyson didn't mind at that time but he later had some pondering about it that why she didn't accept it. Ashlene did spend time with him and even though both of the couples' schedule was packed, more for Ashlene, Tyson was trying to accept and understand that this Ashlene was same who was years back, and that she still loved him, but then... that love was seeming less, deficient of something and not enough for him, but he kept on pretending that he was very happy with her.

He had no idea of what was slowly perturbing from inside. _Oversensitive feelings? _ He thought, _Or is it because of abstaining sex? _That was definitely not the reason, he shook his head. _I'm doofus. _He sighed, _This love is really not enough simply. _He continued driving and staring ahead after glancing at Ashlene beside that she was half asleep.

…..

Tyson sat in one corner of his room watching "Game of Thrones" and passing time, while Ashlene sat on her desk and continued with her studies- she being drown completely in it. Tyson occasionally eyed her but she never did. Tyson then resumed his watching. Though he seemed busy watching but in reality, he was perturbed a whole lot.

Hilary walked in and patted Ashlene and they had a brief talk about the subject and Ashlene explained something to her which was Greek to Tyson. But during that talk though Hilary gave him a glance, Ashlene didn't gave him any. He almost was about to leave the room in silent anger and rather spend his time with his daughter who'd at least make him cheer up and smile once in every five minutes. But then he remembered that she was asleep to wake up early and practice blading.

He had put a good influence on Ellie regarding blading. He sat still in disappointment. Ashlene turned and resumed her studies while Hilary turned to look at Tyson,

"Hey," Hilary walked towards him,

Tyson glanced at her momentarily and continued watching,

"You're watching that again?" Hilary nudged him and gave a playful smile.

"Like YOU don't watch," Tyson said triumphantly with sarcastic smile,

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Can I watch too?" Hilary asked,

"Sure," Tyson moved a little and she took a seat beside him and they had minor talks and random flustering at the scenes.

"I watched this episode earlier," Hilary said as she yawned,

"Me too, but it's sweet to be re-watched," Tyson winked,

Hilary was almost asleep, her head oscillating away and towards Tyson's pillow like shoulder.

"You're sleepy?" Tyson asked,

"Nope, I will watch with you till the end," She smiled though her eyes were closing on her own, becoming bleary.

Tyson looked at Ashlene wishing silently if she would instead join him but she seemed undisturbed and busy- brushing her hairs with her fingers and her lips moving in some accord reading some magazine.

"Hils, go to sleep, you're drained off," Tyson said eyeing her,

"Shut up and let me watch," Hilary said while her eyes were still close. Tyson sighed at the determination of this girl.

After a while, the episode was almost finished and Hilary was peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. Tyson glanced at her and smiled at her reluctance to go and that willful determination. He patted her on head. The moment was broken when Ashlene looked at him and his patting her in hidden accusation. Tyson blinked when he saw her and stared at her in certain perplexity.

She gave a slight disapproving look on her face as she turned and read her book. Tyson seriously couldn't discern her mind and shrugged.

Hilary woke up when Tyson gave a reluctant harsh pat on her shoulder and she woke up dizzily and groggily and went downstairs saying that she fell asleep. Ashlene continued wordlessly with her books till Tyson announced that he was sleepy. Ashlene nodded and closed her books and prepared the bed. Tyson changed into his night wear and slumped on his bed while Ashlene kept a cylindrical pillow beside him and took her place on other side. The lights were switched off.

Both of them were wide awake and staring at the ceiling,

"Not feeling sleepy yet?" Tyson asked,

"Yeah, kinda," Ashlene said,

Tyson paused briefly and gave a look to her and saw her silent contemplation,

"You think Gramps will be okay?" Tyson asked,

"Can't say," Ashlene said honestly,

"Hmm… as soon as he gets well, I will arrange for our engagement," Tyson smiled lightly. She was unperturbed and quiet, not moved by his words even teensy.

Tyson spoke after few seconds, "You're not excited?"

"Let Grandpa become okay first?" Ashlene looked at him,

"Yeah but..." Tyson paused, "You will marry me, Ash. Won't you?"

"I can't promise you right now. It's just been a couple of weeks since I've shifted here," Ashlene said him softly,

"What does that have to do with our relationship?" Tyson asked almost confused,

"Just kidding, it's anyway going be a lot time till Grandpa gets okay. Till then, have fun with Ellie," Ashlene said with a forced and fake smile,

Tyson stared at her for some time in retrospection,

"What?" she asked in slight accuse,

"You changed," Tyson said stoutly and turned on other side.

* * *

**A/N:** *cough* I know I know, you guys are overloaded with so many thoughts and assumptions, but I will just say one thing: Calm down, its going to be okay. XD

I know there have NOT been enough of TyAsh in this chapter, but it will be there in next chapter though. I cared to elaborate Tyson-Ell part more, and of course the first day excitement of both was just impulsive but the reality and senses both came down hitting them, hm. They needed that time to adjust with each other. Did that made sense?(Next Chap title: A Fragile relationship.)

Also, I don't watch Games of Throne, that was not my type but I just wrote that part originally because there was a familiar incident irl like that.

Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter. That means a lot ^_^


	55. A fragile Relationship

**Chapter 44: A fragile relationship.**

"I don't think I want to talk to him, I am hugely not interested," Hilary growled as she slammed the line-lined phone shut and gave a unmeant glare to Tyson, frazzled by her inner turmoil. She tried to stop uncouthing.

"What did he say anyway?" Tyson asked, unflinched by her reaction.

"I don't understand. Kai…he still has that infatuation over me. He's s stubborn, stout and cold person, I don't love him anymore...and moreover, I'm not interested in any relationship right now," Hilary said as she threw the water bottle on the table carelessly, knowing that how wrongly she used the word 'infatuation'.

"He seriously called you to say that thing?" Tyson asked in amazement,

"Yeah, I wonder how he knows about my whereabouts," Hilary said, twitching her brows, "I've put his call on reject list since few days when he tried calling me consistently and now…" Hilary gave a sigh,

"It's fine. If you're fine living your life single or without that New Champ, then be it. Nobody has a control on your life," Tyson said coolly, almost winking.

"Yeah, you're right," Hilary said tiredly,

"Delia said that the internship course has been shortened this year so I don't have to go back to Florida," Hilary said thinking properly,

"Cool, you can stay here as long as you like. I know you're more comfortable here anyway than at your home," Tyson chuckled,

"Yeah, I hate sometimes being at my own home," Hilary laughed nervously, mainly because her mom was pestering her for marriage now and then "I will have to go there one last time to collect my Diploma."

"Relax, I'm not telling you to go anytime soon," Tyson said serenely,

"Thanks," Hilary smiled at him.

Hilary looked at the magazine that was lying there, "Oh Ash, she forgot this here," Hilary said as she read it with interest,

.

.

.

Ashlene returned home a little early and since Tyson's injured leg and arm were almost completely healed, he started going to his job as well. Hilary usually got bored at Tyson's place until Ash and Ellie came. She was thinking on joining a job at any nearby hospital soon.

"Hey," Hilary greeted her as Ash came in with Ellie. Ashlene smiled and sauntered upstairs and freshened up. Hilary had prepared lunch for them already and they had it together,

"Why don't you join at my hospital?" Ashlene asked her,

"Yeah, I think I'd start doing something. I'm anyway killing time," Hilary said, screwing all her previous thoughts of joining else where

"If you're interested, we'll go tomorrow and I'll direct you there to join," Ashlene suggested as she drank her coffee after taking a pleasant, nectarous whiff of it.

"Sure, thanks, Ash." Hilary nodded,

"Dad will come in few minutes," Ellie said impatiently, brusque.

"Yeah yeah," Hilary said, "You're too impatient, aren't you, Ellie?"

"Because daddy told me that we'll have battle today evening and then we are going to watch Tom and Jerry's new movie tonight!" Ellie said pride-fully and rejoiced already,

"He said so?" Ashlene asked in slight shock.

"Yeah mom," Ellie smiled, curling her lips jubilantly.

"Alright, you go with him. I'll meanwhile visit Julia," Ashlene said, expecting that Ellie will change her mind and will come with her instead,

"Yeah sure, carry on," Ellie said subconsciously and picked her finished plate and left,

"Well, I'll just watch TV, I guess, then" Hilary said,

"You can come with us if you want to, but I can't promise that you won't be bored," Ellie invited to Hilary wondering if she sounded wise. Ashlene gave a disbelieving look to her daughter which she didn't discern.

"Yeah, I'd love to...but it's your typical dad-daughter time, so enjoy," Hilary said sheepishly,

"Alright, take care, Aunt Hils," Ellie said typically,

"Don't call me that Ell," An anime vein appeared on Hillary's forehead. Ellie grinned. _This girl is a female version of Tyson Granger! And she me teases like that!_

...

Tyson arrived and like he promised, he had bey battling with his daughter and after an hour when he was drained off; he thought to have a short break, yearning for a siesta.

"Daddy, hurry up!" Ellie was really impatient. Tyson really was tired and he didn't eat anything after returning. The meals that Hilary prepared were almost finished.

"Ellie, I'll just eat something; then we can go to movie. Okay sweetness?" Tyson asked in a feeble tone,

"Uhm, okay," Ellie said half-heartily, putting hold on her impatience.

"Ash!" Tyson called, half yelling.

Hilary heard him but ignored. Tyson called loudly a few more times but she didn't reply.

"Tyson, she's upstairs," Hilary peeped out of Grandpa's room and told him.

Tyson went to his room. Ashlene was getting dressed up in casuals, standing in front of dressing table, her brunette hair tied up in decently in a pony tail.

"Ash, I've been calling you since-" Tyson almost yelled,

"I didn't hear your voice. Sorry. Everything okay?" Ashlene turned to see him, and said softly and calmly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you to cook something. I'm hungry. You could have prepared something for me?" Tyson said tiredly in slightly frustrating tone,

"I thought Hilary had prepared enough. I didn't notice." Ashlene said carefully, slightly hurt.

"Whatever!" Tyson said jadedly, "Now prepare something for me," Tyson would have done something and prepared himself but he was utterly drained off.

"Uhm, I'm actually going at Julia's place. Can't you order something?" Ashlene asked, "I'd have prepared something but..."

"Fine," Tyson said in brusque, curtly.

"It won't hurt to order from outside. Right?" Ashlene countered him clearly, brows frowning

"No. The only problem is I'm bloody tired of eating that shit constantly!" Tyson said in a heavy low tone and closed the door explosively as he went. Ashlene momentarily squirmed.

Tyson thumped on the couch and looked extremely frustrated and little hurt, "Had food, daddy?" Ellie asked,

"No kiddo, there isn't any," Tyson said patiently. "I'll ask Hilary to take you to movie, I'm really, really tired. Can you forgive your dadda?" Tyson asked in drained off voice,

"Yeah, it's fine," Ellie said half-heartily, startled at this abrupt decision. She didn't want to act stubborn now. Ashlene came downstairs and walked out of the house. Tyson gave a harsh accusing look to her. She ignored.

"Hey you two. Aren't you two going yet?" Hilary asked, unaware of the little argument between Ash and Tyson.

Tyson asked Hilary to take Ellie for movie since he was tired.

"You didn't eat anything?" Hilary asked, little shocked.

"Would have, if you'd cooked sufficiently," Tyson seethed,

"One second," Hilary held a hand, "I though Ash would prepare something for you. I reminded her kinda even," Hilary said discreetly,

"Apparently, she hadn't. And now she's gone after advising me to order something," Tyson snapped,

"Oh god," Hilary rolled her eyes and boiled the leftover food and gave him, "Have this until I prepare something for you." Hilary said and went in kitchen. She had bought buns in afternoon. She prepared a vegetable burger with cheese in the best way she can and gave him in few minutes. He looked at her with raised eyebrow,

"You made it?" Tyson asked slightly in derision,

"Yeah," Hilary said, "Look, I know you might not like it this moment but-"

"Thanks, Hils," Tyson gave a sudden full smile after he took a bite,

"Fine," Hilary turned with playing eyebrows and bloomed up,

…

...

"What will you be doing?" Tyson asked Hilary as she lied lazily in the hall reading the same magazine,

"Just killing time," Hilary said nonchalantly.

"You will be bored," Tyson declared. Ellie was waiting out checking her slippers for the tenth time. Tyson glanced at his daughter and tried hurrying up.

"It's alright," Hilary said,

"Look, you can come with us," Tyson said taking that magazine off from her hands, asking warmly. Hilary put her hands down in defeat on her sides. She rocked her head as she lied and gave a smile to him,

"Hilary, you really are always so easy," Tyson said laughingly to himself and ambled away from her.

Hilary thought she heard him and she slightly jolted but ignored. They went together in his car and went for ice-cream parlor.

"Look, you guys just order what you want, I'm all here to pay," Tyson said stretching his worked arms,

"I'm just okay," Hilary said calmly.

"I want one Willi Wonka," Ellie said excitedly,

"Hilary, relax, I HAVE money, just get what you want," Tyson urged silently,

"I'm really okay, Tys." Hilary said gratefully,

"Fine, I'm not ordering anything as well for me," Tyson pouted slightly,

Hilary sighed, "Fine, I will take Chocolate Scoop," Hilary said and Tyson said the same.

Ellie devoured till she was full and the trio headed for the movie, buying some popcorn before they entered in the theater,

"You want sweet corn, Hils?" Tyson asked,

"Nope, I'm okay," Hilary said as Ellie started tearing the popcorn wrapper and devouring,

"You used to like it," Tyson said,

"Yeah," Hilary looked at him for once,

The elderly duo was tremendously bored and the movie seemed to be enlarging by the minutes.

Ellie was the only one who was enjoying it, seated in between Tyson and Hilary.

They sighed occasionally and Tyson felt like sleeping, however Hilary wasn't sleepy,

A few minutes passed. Tyson interchanged his position with Ellie, seated next to Hilary. "Allow me to make your shoulder my pillow for some time," Tyson said keeping his face slightly close to hers, tired huskiness in his voice, he was frazzled.

"Y-yeah, sure," Hilary was puzzled but Tyson took the advantage and tried getting comfortable and slept for full hour till the movie lasted.

Hilary occasionally looked at his delicate and tired face which was deep in slumber. She wished if she wasn't in this position right now. As soon as the movie ended and Ellie noted, she woke him up and his first reaction was an irritated scowl to her which ceased by the triumphant feeling of the movie being lasted finally.

Hilary sighed and they headed back to home after dropping at a good restaurant for having a fine dinner. Ellie guzzled down everything and Hilary gulped and had to comment Tyson that this girl was his young and wild version. Tyson laughed, feeling the pride.

They went home soon. Ellie immediately took a bath and prepared for the night to sleep, Hilary did the same but slowly.

Ashlene was already at home, ironing her clothes.

Tyson walked in his room and silently prepared for his bath. Ashlene finished with her clothes and she started with arrangement of her books on the study table. She was silent and quiet. Her face seemed to be hiding some fragility. Tyson noted silently how she constantly sighed quietly with concealed disappointment.

He didn't say anything, wishing ardently that she'd say something first. Tyson went to washroom and had a warm bath and got himself comfortable into his night pajamas. Ashlene continued with re-arranging her books and she did it over and over. Tyson was patiently noting her actions. Her eyes were calm.

Tyson was silent for few minutes with all his patience until he was feeling he was losing it.

"Hmm," he sighed to himself. Ashlene went out and checked Ellie downstairs. Tyson waited for her to return. A few minutes later, she ambled in with unsure demeanor. She walked to the desk and her hands seemed to slow down as her books were finally excellently arranged.

Tyson eventually decided to walk towards her and looked at her. She tried hard ignoring.

"You're not speaking to me?" Tyson asked,

"I'm busy," She said immediately,

"What's wrong with you, Ash?" He pulled her by her arm so that she faced him, but she still didn't look in his eyes, "It's not even a month since we got together and we have distances and complications already," Tyson held her hand firmly,

"You're creating them," Ashlene said looking in his eyes for the first time,

"What did I do now?" Tyson asked with a sad smile, his grip on the hand loosening.

"You ask yourself," Ashlene laughed hurtfully, and her smile was fading rapidly,

"Ash…" Tyson stressed, "I really don't want us to have problems and fights. I never felt the same like the first day you've come here. There is something bugging you. Tell me," Tyson said softly,

"Tyson, honestly, I don't understand us,"

"Honestly Tyson, ever since I moved here," she gulped calmly; emotions taking over, "Did you even once asked me out for dinner? Did you ever came over my desk and told me take rest and spend time with you instead? Did you ever try understanding that there is no need of any chastity even though we're not married?" Ashlene shot out in utter hurt and rage, the calmness on the verge of falling off.

Tyson was quiet for some time. He analyzed her feelings for some time and stared at those wet eyes staring him back in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I understand your feelings now, better," he admitted calmly.

Ashlene gave him a disbelieving angry look again.

"Trust me I do," Tyson squeezed her hand, "I never gave quite thoughts on going out together but I felt that your studies were important. And I felt that I might be distracting you. I always wished you to ask me, so I could take you gladly," Tyson said with urgency in his voice, "I wanted to tell you to at least come tonight with us but you declared that you're going at Julia's. You've no idea how bad I felt," Tyson said with deep disappointment. He paused shortly, and Ashlene felt that probably he was right. She silently cursed her emotions again, "I don't disturb you at desks, because I want you to carry on and be perfect. I love you, Ash. Do I really have to explain it all times?" Tyson said. "I stay around you when you study so you don't feel alone." Tyson said with worn feelings.

Tyson shook his head in confusion slightly, "What does a relationship mean to you? Is it all about saying 'I love you', physical needs of body, hormones flaring, and nights?" Tyson closed his eyes in disappointment briefly, "We aren't teenagers anymore. A true relationship is much stronger than that…which is built through **time**…"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand us. I'm at fault." Ashlene said with a self-dissatisfied sigh. "I always doubt you. Can't share you with anyone. I feel jealous when you spend time with Hilary or Ellie but not me. I'm sick of being boundlessly possessive about you," Ashlene said with her eyes literally full of tears, ready to spill any moment.

"Please…" he gave an implored sigh, "Don't make things difficult with me. I'm already too tired with life, I don't expect this from you too, Ash. Not at least at this point of life," he said as he turned, and started leaving out of his room.

_Probably wants his personal space._

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"Out." He said sharply,

"But w-why?" she asked hesitantly,

"I need air," he halted in his steps to answer,

"W-Why?'' she asked again,

"I need it, or else you may end up losing me permanently like Hilary did if I've any more complications in my life. It's way too spiral out of control already. I don't think I can take up any more dramas or tragedies." He said harshly and left.

Ashlene closed her eyes tightly, hair on her hands spooked at his last words. His words echoed repeatedly in her head and she regretted why she had to be complicated all through her life and this bloody hyped up with emotions. Ashlene was not at all comfortable with Hilary's presence. She was fine as long she talked with her and they had times together but she never appreciated any relations of Hilary's with Tyson.

She decided finally. She was going to tell that currently she's not fine with Hilary's presence in his home. She lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling monotonously with the same thoughts lingering in her head. _Tyson's right. He has undergone too many shits in life. He doesn't deserve more perturbation. Not at least from me. I should have been his smile's cause but I'm just making it all worse. Even I don't want any more problems. I want a peaceful life with him. I want to be happy and make him happy as well. Or else why would fate have brought us together after five years…_

She was almost getting into sleepy mood when she thought she should clear up things in abrupt determination and got up. She walked out and got downstairs trying to find him. She looked in the living room and Ellie's room but he wasn't there. Ellie was asleep. She huffed a sigh as she held her waist and gave a random glance around. She spotted him sitting out in the dojo, on the platform, legs swaying restlessly in the air.

What was worst was Hilary was seated just beside him, and they seemed to be having a conversation. Her heart almost broke and she felt like going away and leaving it once and for all. She turned to leave and shook her head in disappointment. However a sudden thought came in her mind. She has done the same thing five years back. She reluctantly walked out and stood near the door for eavesdropping their conversation,

Tyson sighed and gave a down casted look.

"Hey Relax. Everything will be okay," Hilary patted,

"I don't understand. I don't understand her; and I wish I did," Tyson expressed,

"Look, it will take time but it will be worth dealing and understanding. You guys have met almost after five years, and like we thought that it'd be easy being together but Tyson…" Hilary looked at him with understanding, "We change. You changed, Ashlene changed. I don't mean in a bad way but bitter times change us. Spend time with her, try to understand her. I know Ash, she's a good person. You need to be patient with her," Hilary explained,

Ashlene gave a nostalgic look. Somehow she felt guilty for thinking wrong about Hilary.

"I think you're right. We need to put our egos aside and spend time in understanding us and comforting each other," Tyson smiled, "Thanks Hils, you're always the best person,"

"Anytime. You can share your problems with me anytime, I will try my best to sort out things…only if I knew why she left us five years back; I definitely would have brought you guys back together then itself," Hilary sighed,

"I wish so but past is gone and in reality it's never going to come back ever," Tyson said, "I remember you told me to contact her and ask her cause of leaving but I couldn't just summon my heart to do that. It always pricked me that she left me reasonless-ly and harshly," Tyson shook his head in derision,

"Hey, don't keep on reminding yourself about it. We can just leave it. Can't we?" Hilary put her hand on his shoulder and smiled,

"Sure, I will try," Tyson said, "Isn't that strange that I still love her in spite of so much being done?" Tyson chuckled sarcastically, hiding his deep emotions,

Ashlene's eyes almost filled with tears and she felt extremely remorseful. _And I was thinking to let Hilary go out of here. What a stupid woman I am. I think the reason Tyson still stands me and loves me is because of her. She indeed is best friend of him and she never took advantage of him. It was all my false assumptions and envy. No doubt Tyson closes up with her often, just because she is his confider and heals him pacifically. I lack… I lack and he still tries to be better._

She had no reason to eavesdrop them anymore. She was fine. She smiled to herself as she walked away from the door. Hilary caught a glimpse of Ashlene's skirt and she ended up their conversation soon. "Well, go to her, now," Hilary nudged him, "Have sweet time," Hilary gave a playful smirk,

"Oh please," Tyson almost flustered but he got up and after giving a brief hug to her, he went upstairs.

As soon as he opened the door, he found her standing right in front of him, seemed to be stopped in her walking session. "Uh!" He gave a loud sigh,

Ashlene blinked and thought for a second, "Are you done getting air?'' she asked,

"Y-Yeah," he answered and went towards the bed,

"Tyson…" she called, "You think we can try on spending time with each other and try understanding us better," she asked,

He turned and looked at her seriously. His serious expressions faded into a bright smile, "Anytime," She smiled at him before closing lights and joining him to have a sound sleep.

.

.

.

"Where are you going?" Ashlene asked as she saw Hilary packing her things in early morning. Tyson yawned as he woke up few minutes back and got down to see his girlfriend standing dead in her tracts.

"I'm leaving," Hilary said with a forced smile,

"Hilary, you are leaving?" Tyson asked as he regained his consciousness,

"Y-Yeah," Hilary sweatdropped, "I will go to my place," Hilary said,

"But why?" The pair asked in unison,

"I'm sorry if I'd hurt you or disappointed you in some way," Ashlene said immediately with sudden regret,

"Hey no!" Hilary walked towards her and held her hands, "There is some else reason for that," Hilary said,

"What…" They asked softly,

Hilary paused for few seconds, looking down thoughtfully and trying to get some explanation, "Kai called me in the morning," Hilary said,

* * *

**A/N: **I'd no idea why I've uploaded this today. But anyway, lucky you. ^_~

I hope y'all liked this chappie! Thanks so much for reviewing previously guys, that means a lot.^^

What Kai has to say to Hilary? Let me tell you. Its hell of important info,okay? Hilary should hear him. Next chapter will be by 14th hopefully and it will be Flashback. No Authors as OCs in it. Just smitten, young lovely RyanHil. Okie? ^_~

REVIEW!


	56. Flashback Part 13

**Flashback Part: 13**

**(Steamy Romance, fluff.)**

**[Hilary and her company are in 3r****d**** Year, Medicine, in Florida.]**

**Year 2016-17: Fest.**

The auditorium was large, enough to accommodate 1000 people. Large stage with fresnel spotlights of various colors, par cans, flood lights, cyc lights glittered in enigmatic beauty, bewitching everyone, with stunningly prepossessing dances that were performed and revealed. Large acoustic sound wall systems, banners, baffles, acoustic clouds helped in the loud music that was echoing in the hall, deafening everyone with cheers, and it was followed by loud applause, hollers, squeals for repeating the hip hop dance that was performed by Final year seniors's dance troupe once more. The name being, Dazzling boys.

Seats went up with multiple galleries till it felt like soaring in sky. There were two rows on each side with six seats in each column. Stairs lined up in the center The stairs were left idly empty as an aisle at the centre which itself was a vast space for All's-Dance-Time later in end. All's-Dance-Time was an inevitable event of any fest and no one was exempted from participating in it. Everyone has to dance if they are in hall or else they couldn't be allowed in the hall. This was the last part of the fest before the announcement of winners of dances and other competitions was made.

Hilary chuckled secretly as she heard the senior most commentator commenting their troupe name. Delia's face gleamed from the lights that reflected and flickered, making almost everyone look pink or green or something entirely else- sinister or bewitching.

"Mawha, thought you knew it, dazzling girl." Delia said mischievously high.  
Margot grouched, "When is the next dance of 3rd years!"  
"Whao, patient buddy!" Hilary said cheekily.

It was the last day of fest, and everyone, girls were dressed either in black and red and boys were dressed in white and black suit that included white shirt, black coat and formal pants. Hilary dressed in a red silk top with straps on her neck which was v shaped, short sleeved and ended just below the belly with a knot in side of waist, a circle of skin revealing. To match with, she wore black skin tight jeans and wedges. Her hair had been straitened till her back waist with few curls hugging at the ends. She left them plainly open wearing a thin red hairband in her hair which looked stunningly gorgeous on her brunette locks.  
Margot dressed in the same way except that her top was black and knee lengthed, with red buttons on one side of center. Delia wore a red full sleeved shirt and black jeans.  
The girls looked appealing and gorgeous.

Currently, they were hooting and squealing along with other girls and boys of their batch for the dance that was being performed.

The boys of Final years performed once again and their damn breath taking moves which were whim and enthralling made everyone even more holler in joy.

Ryan along with other boys stood in aisle, forming a good crowd- unlike girls- who were standing near their seats. Hilary noticed how Ryan was squealing and he absolutely looked lively, joyous and damn inviting. He was dressed in the dress code that was allotted and his black locks were unruly and still, banging on his forehead as he once again clapped heartily at the break beat.

"Aha, Hils, look at the stage, not at Ryan." Delia whispered in her ear and Hilary's nerves jolted. She felt a tickle.  
"Gah, I'm not looking at him. I was thinking why the boys are out of their places," Hilary chuckled with an impervious blush.  
"Tch, it seems like-"  
"Shut it, Deles," Margot flung her arm around Delia and they shrilled once again along with the huge crowds as 3rd years made their way on the stage."

"Damn, is this a couple dance or what!" One of them screeched in excitement.

"Wow!" Margot smiled in amazement.

"Girls like you!" Delia mentioned, "I love this damn song!".

It started with a beautiful soft music before the lyric started.

The boys on stage started to dance with stupefied moves and everyone's eyes weren't even blinking for a second. The girls group stood aside on the stage waiting for their parts. All of them were dressed in loose T shirt and skintight black tracksuit.

"I can't believe, they would do on this song," one of them commented,

"I feel like joining on there," One of the guys mentioned with a giggle.

"Oh c'mon, where's Cardie's part now," Delia whined.

"It will come," Hilary said non-plussed as she couldn't stop admiring the dance.

"Wowww!" Girls squealed once again in an ear piercing sound and the girls troupe on stage took the lead and they begin their alluring moves and twisting their bodies.

The flashlights of phones got on on their own without a doubts, meaning huge praise and they swirled their hands with phones.

Hilary whistled in amazement causing many to look at her. She flushed a bit, nonetheless whistled again along with other girls. The boys squealed as well.

It was a wonderful dance show and everyone had adrenaline bursting through their veins. Couples were already together, squealing together and competing with each other, giggling and hollering. They stood either on the aisle or on any side of rows, no one minded, but many were singles and few pretended to stay away still. The music was driving the eardrums insane and no one gave a damn to lower the applause and whistles.

Slowly, other dances continued and till then a few girls stood near their seats, others watched in just silence, little tired. Many boys moved from the aisle to their seats, and there seemed a little decline of the enthusiasm they had in the start.

An hour passed and the dances were coming to an end. The drinks were served and everyone's gorging was seen. Hilary noticed that Ryan didn't moved an inch and except he drank some water, he didn't indulge in any drinking. He sat peacefully, clicking on his phone, talking in his own way to other guys around, kindly rejecting their offers on drinks and giggling softly at their comments. Hilary looked away casually and headed along with Delia and Margot at the backside where drinks were lined up and served. She traipsed closely from the boys side, willingly not looking at Ryan.

Since yesterday, she has been waiting for this day to arrive and since yesterday she had not got a chance to speak to Ryan. That was hurting a little but she pretended to be totally enjoying the dazzling performances and the music blasting. It all felt so fake though.

And now since Ryan was respectfully staying in apparent boys row, and was still making no attempts in walking towards her, saying her a hi or smile, it felt nostalgic and she felt a sharp pain jolt through her nerves occasionally with the start of every song. It was all those songs which she devoted and loved hugely.

She met Ryan a few hours ago on his floor in hostel when she was rushing with Margot and Delia downstairs to reach to a-kilometer-away auditorium and she crashed against him in front of his door and their keys fell and gradually got exchanged, which none of them noticed. Before anyone of them could say anything, Delia nudged Hilary playfully, Margot hurriedly dragged the other two.

Hilary smirked in maudlin as they sipped their drinks making a heavenly feeling enter them. There was still little time left for All's-Dance-Time. Hilary expected that at least Ryan to see her even in that time, and feeling the aura of joys of tonight vanquish, she was embracing this sadness with wine entering excessively inside her.

_He's got huge vanity._ She smirked.

The All's-Dance-Time was starting and she still felt the jittery feeling teasing her, she kept a sarcastic and sardonic smile tugged on her face as she made her way with a uncaring attitude out of the auditorium. Unknown to herself, Ryan noticed. She has been waiting secretly since the start of the night event and as destiny had it decided, Ryan didn't got a single chance of meeting her or saying her a hi. As much as Hilary loved music, Ryan's passion was even deeper. He has been mumbling the lyrics of the songs through his soul and singing them and tapping his feet in urge and feels. He indeed was busy in enjoying the dances and smirking his heart out at the moves. He himself wanted be part in the performances but just as he wasn't feeling physically too fit to handle those extra times practicing, he reluctantly gave up.

Ryan wasn't ignoring her, though he indeed was enjoying the dances and couldn't even text Hilary since his battery and network were dying. He had in his heart decided though that just like all times, he was gonna dance with Hilary at All's-Dance-Time and he was as well waiting for this, so that others, as they do, don't mistaken before All's-Dance-Time that he and Hilary were couple, much just how Hilary hated and she didn't think about that.

Ryan was whole lot sober and he felt a thrill of wronging when Hilary plodded and tethered out. The dance had started and much to his worry and apprehension, he walked out of the blasting music filled auditorium. He heard "No one compares to you" starting as he left. He searched her out in campus and gardens, dialed her, but no avail. He sighed.

_What's wrong with her..._

He thought about where she would have gone plausibly.

He gave up and was tired after searching for her, he headed to hostel building to get some sleep. He was hungry as well, so he took some sandwiches on way from stalls.

He headed to his floor and sauntered towards his block and reached for his floor and then, his door. He examined the keys and shook his head when the realization dawned upon him that his keys was with Hilary and they got exchanged. However his door seemed ajar and he hitched. _How come the door was unlocked? _Pushing it softly, it opened. Much to his startling and fortuitous hopes, he saw a delicate figure lying on the floor in front of his bed. Lights were shut off and he quickly closed the door and opened the lights. Crouching down. he guessed it correctly that it was the very person he has been searching for.

Hilary lied on her stomach, a hand rested on by her entire head, clutching her only possession, her phone.

Ryan was taken aback by this scene. He shook her gently, "Hilary, you awake?" He called her but it seemed that she was apparently unconscious and drained.  
He shook her a few more times and finding no avail, he sighed. He removed his black coat and set it aside. He lifted her carefully and much opposite to his thoughts, she was light. He carefully placed her on his bed and sighed with a small groan.

_She must have landed here mistakenly. Poor girl, seems she's tired._

Ryan smiled and made an attempt to take up the sheets and cover her. In the moment, Hilary slightly stirred up and her eyes examined in the bleary state at him even though she was tipsy. "Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked with a caring smile.

Hilary didn't answer and kept staring him with narrow accusing eyes, accosting him with questions unsaid.

"If you're sleepy, just sleep now," Ryan smiled once again. He didn't fail to notice the squirm of emotions tangling in her eyes and some sort of accusation she was holding.

"What's it Hils?" He asked worriedly in a consoling tone leaning a little towards her from his standing pose near the side of bed.

"You're mean," she shot childishly.

Ryan blinked and thought for seconds, "Uh, sorry." He didn't know why was she confronting him. Still he didn't want her to worry anymore.

"Ha, so easy, isn't it? Sorry." She shot darkly, mimicking his sound of saying "sorry".

"Hey, relax. Will you? Now tell what happened?" He sat on the small bedside table and peered over her. She turned her head slightly with a scowl. Hilary never behaved like this in front him though Ryan wasn't too uncomfortable at this. This was an honest opening. He wanted to know.

"Why? You care?" She growled at him, her actions seeming inane a little. Ryan sighed, "I care, Hils." He tried smiling and a tired smile crawled.

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes. Ryan smiled admirably at her innocence and blinked heartily at her with a small grin, implying 'yes, I do'. Hilary's doubts washed off at that little action and she smiled at him back, blinking at him in the same way, huffing cheekily at him. He laughed softly. "Now just stop thinking too much. Sleep." He patted on her head.

"No wait. Sit here with me. Keep talking," she demanded happily.

Ryan rolled his eyes, nonetheless complied.

"Why did you leave? Drank too much?" He asked. Hilary was still lying and she turned fully words him. Ryan was fine sitting on the small bedside table. "You were busy and I was bored," Hilary said honestly, still a smile on her face tugging because she was contended that Ryan was with her at least now. And that feeling was more than enough and satisfying.

"Sorry, my battery was almost dying." He turned to plug off his phone and showed that it was dead. Hilary looked at the phone whilst Ryan was thinking if she'd believe.

"But you could have come and said a hi, at least." She pouted.

"Sorry sorry," Ryan held his ears and and bowed a little. Hilary giggled and placed an abrupt pat on his back.

"C'mon, sleep now, I'm sleepy." Ryan attempted to get up but she held his hand and softly stared at him, an ever joyous smile filling her face. Caught in the moment, he stared back at her. He held his emotions very well and his face was just like how it was, holding a question and curiosity of what it was.

"Promise you'll not leave me," she said shyly with a beautiful smile.

Ryan nodded simply, "Promise." There was no such smile but he meant it and it was understood by the personable seriousness on his face.

"Promise you'll respect and protect our friendship." She said loudly with enthusiasm.

"I'll; promise." Ryan smiled and freed his hand and sat on the table once again. Hilary held both of his hands, "Promise, you'll respect my decisions,"

"I'll, I'll never accuse them." There was no hesitation, he meant it.

"Promise you'll not scold me ever," Hilary asked childishly with puffed cheeks.

"Did I ever scolded you?" He asked inquisitive.

"No, but still." She said intuitively.

"Promise " he smiled promisingly.

"Promise you'll always stay by my side." She asked without a pause, a little unsure if he'd not be jaded by now.

"I'll." Ryan nodded, "I'm always there, don't worry. Now stop asking and sleep," Ryan appeased her.

Hilary smiled, convinced. Ryan got up.

"Ryan..." she called out again.

"Hmm?" He turned. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll change out into something comfortable. I'm here only. I'm not going anywhere, sleep." He said warmly.

"Give me the goodnight kiss then." Hilary smiled at him, hope written on her gorgeous face.

Ryan rolled his eyes and a jolt of euphoria gushed through his veins but there was no way anyone was sensing it. He sauntered towards her, smiled and placed his palms on her sides on bed and leaned before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. As soon as he did, he felt her perception, that her smile faded, replaced by some ardent unrecognized emotion. He pulled himself back but Hilary squeezed his wrist and told indirectly not to go anywhere. She made an effort quickly to wrap her hands on his neck before he retreated and pulled him. There was so much on her face, he felt wrong to leave her like that. A voice inside him squealed for him to stop saying that he was taking advantage of her. He wanted to know. But his senses felt it so wrong to stop from what she wanted ardently to do now.

She pulled him towards her face until their lips met in beautiful slowness and still, eyes gradually shutting; she was calm and serene. Ryan himself was not at all hesitant but his entire body tensed up with shooting abrupt emotions. Forgetting everything, he ignored each and every force that stopped him and kissed her heartily, sinking in her ocean deep lips. A little tryst was made, and it was soft, light, whole-hearted, no dominance, just the unrecognized love fluttering between the two. Ryan felt no restrain, and Hilary poured her heart out. Untipped, unexpected, it went to another level involving tongues against against each other. Bit by bit, they got accustomed to each others' tastes, accepting it sensually and with controlled exhilaration. His mouth tasted her inebriated flavors of mouth which he never touched. It already send tipsy feels in him. The foreign feels were pleasing them beyond a point of rapture and exaltation. A thrust of jolt streamed through their nerves. Continuing with softness and care, he embraced the moment. Hilary's fingers entrailed in his hair, clutching in urgency, both of them drowning in ocean of rhapsody and elation. Their lungs went to point of bursting with the nonstop constancy of devouring each other, greed, overflow of hormones and scarcity of air. It was just the rush of wind teasing their skins, the silence beautiful, the air cool and serenading, the moonshine glowing upon them. It was a priceless moment.

He pulled away for a breath, so did she felt the need as well. Still, he kept his face close, smiling at her in appease and hint of glee. Hilary looked at him in admiration, no traces of blushes, but utmost satisfaction. Tranquility touched on her face, she lovingly took his hands and intertwined and kissed his fingers. Ryan's eyes baffled and retrospected deeply. _Hilary, do you want me to stop abstaining and love you tonight?_

He smiled at her sweetly, in his own cool way of appeasing her, "I'll just get changed," he finally stood from his leaning and crouching position.

Hilary nodded respectfully.

He pulled out an olive green loose T shirt and black tracks and went inside washroom. He shut the door of washroom and kept the clothes in the tiny rag. He heaved a breath, gasping at his own self. _What have I done..._  
He felt an ocean of guilt slapping him. _I shouldn't have done. Hilary was not sober. I was. I took advantage of her?_  
He questioned himself. He pinned himself against the wall, just couldn't stop thinking.

He wiped his fingers against the forehead and sighed. _Should I tell her tomorrow what happened... No... She wouldn't have ever wanted to do what she made me do. It would embarrass her. I'll not hurt her. I'll keep her promises true, always._

He tried to convince himself that it was neither his, nor Hilary's fault. A demon teased and accused him for his feelings as love for Hilary. But he was wise and strong enough to ignore it easily.  
He changed, and strode out confidently.

He noticed that she was soundly sleeping and he smiled looking at her. _I'm not some stupid freak to get squirmed and cringe out._  
He walked to another side of the bed. _I'll sleep on my side of bed._ As loyal he was, he turned on his side and slept peacefully, never turning towards her, giving her privacy, protecting her faith in him she'd asked for.

The next morning, he'd woken up early, satisfied to find himself on his side of bed and Hilary sleeping still. He showered quickly and prepared light meals and set it in a tiny table and putting two chairs around.

A towel hung round his neck. He stood at a distance, staring at Hilary, wishing she would wake up. A minute later, fortuitous to his wish, she woke up with a curious and inquisitively doubtful face. She remembered now that she landed in his room and fell on the floor.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked.

"Did I came-" she sounded stupefied.

"You mistakenly came in my room. You drank too much. I told you to sleep on the bed when I saw you, and you did." Ryan explained with a little lie.

Hilary flustered. "Go, get fresh," Ryan pulled out a new tooth brush from a pack and handed her. She was blushing uncontrollably at his gesture. "I've got breakfast ready, let's eat it. You must be hungry,"

Hilary nodded submissively. She took the tooth brush, and headed to washroom.

She came out after few minutes, seeming fresh. She sat with him and they had the breakfast peacefully silent.

Questions came in her mind shouting and shooting.

Somehow, she wasn't angry with him like she was last night. She didn't remember an event and a moment of her in his room. She felt relaxed and glad with him.

"When did the party ended?" She asked.

"2 a.m" He answered, "You got the keys exchanged mistakenly. I returned at nearly 12 and saw you."

"Did I d-disturb you?" She asked.

"Nah, you were sleepy." He answered.

Hilary nodded, seeming to accept his answer.

They ate peacefully. "Thanks so much, Ryan. I don't deserve this much-"

"Hey, it's really okay. We're friends. Remember?" He smiled.

She nodded gladly, admiring him to skies in her heart. _Such a sweetheart._

"Hilary..." he said her name. She broke from her reverie and looked at him, Ryan easily catching her that how cute she looked, "I mean, you trust me, don't you?"

Hilary didn't doubt him a bit, she nodded eagerly, "I do. I can always trust you."

Ryan for a second thought to tell her everything what happened,

"You're a good-hearted person, so nothing can make me doubt you. Nothing." She emphasized the word 'nothing' with such a trust and feeling that Ryan didn't say anything.

Ryan nodded ignorantly and kept eating.

"Uh," a sudden thought came in her mind and she stood up with wide eyes.

Ryan frowned. "I forgot. Delia and Margot. They'll ask me where I was!" She looked horrified. They badly teased her with Ryan and Delia shipped them both live. Ryan understood her fears, "Its just 8 o'clock now, they must be still sleeping. You may return to your room secretly. Just tell that you returned late last night and they were sleeping when you did." Ryan suggested. The idea was mind-blowing. She smiled in hilarity.

"You're so clever." She mumbled, "I'll leave then, Ryan." She smiled. He nodded and handed her, her keys and she tiptoed with slow steps to her room.

Much like Ryan predicted, they were sleeping dead to the world, and she got to her bed, attempting to sleep back. Thoughts of Ryan and her previous place hit her nostalgia. It felt so good, though.

.

.

.

Delia woke up at ten, feeling a hangover hit her hard. She saw the girls were sleeping. She didn't remember anything about Hilary. She showered and attempted to wake the other two occupants of the room.

Hilary woke up quickly and Margot ignored and woke up a lil later.  
The girls got fresh and prepared some meals for themselves and ate it. No one spoke anything, feeling the tiredness of yesterday still radiating around.

"The party was damn awesome." Delia smirked.

"It indeed was," Margot took a deep breath.

"Yeap," Hilary agreed.

"You missed us Hils; Delia danced with Ralph." Margot winked, "He was damn hard flustering to ask her." She giggled.

Delia looked away, ignoring.

"Deles?" Hilary looked at Delia.

Delia understood what Hilary was thinking, "Ralph is our Junior, and there are more couples in our Juniors than the rest of the college. That explains."

"Interested?" Hilary asked briefly.

"Are you serious?" Delia looked in incredible manner.

"I just asked." Hilary shrugged.

"Just before Margot says, I'll summarize: I was asked by Daniel first, Jack second, some random guy from Interns, and then finally Ralph was decent in asking. I agreed. And no one said that All's-Dance Time have to be a couple dance. There were many singles. I was happy with myself." Delia said, "I can't help if guys flirt so persistently. I'm gorgeous, I know".  
Delia giggled.

Hilary chuckled and nudged Delia before hugging her. Margot laughed as well.

"We should find someone for you soon, just like how Hilary found one for her." Margot teased. Hilary flinched. "Who are talking about?"

"As if we don't know your feelings for Ryan." Delia rolled her eyes.

"Girls, I told you we are not speaking of this. Please..." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You can't hide from us. We are your closest friends" Margot said. Even though Hilary confessed before them in the start of First Years, she later moved on and lied to them there was nothing as such, and the nascent ambiance just tricked her. She consistently made them believe and tried that she and Ryan were just FRIENDS. But they were far from believing.

Delia got up and placed a finger on her chin, "I'll find a guy for myself. I'll see. And I'll tell you, girls" Delia was confident.

"I can imagine anyway that one day," Delia said with a smirk, "You'll have uncountable children with Ryan."

Hilary florid flustered and her nerves shot an electricity through her body. She got up running to catch Delia, "What are you even saying! Argh!"

Margot bursted in laughter. "No, Hilary is not strong that much. Two or three will suffice." Margot commented with laughter. Hilary was fuming in anger right now, "Ryan knows that lot of children will drag her away from him."

"Shut up, you pervs!" Hilary hit Margot but Delia escaped with a victorious giggle.

She slid in the washroom.  
"Chill up, Hils. We all know you love him." Margot smirked, moving away carefully though.

Hilary gave up and thumped on her bed.  
"And one day, Ryan proposed Hilary in front of Seniors and Dr. Ark, daring to interrupt the old hag's lecture..." Delia continued. Hilary ignored, but still scowled.

"Ryan stood on his knees, held Hilary's hand and confessed his undying love for her and they kissed!" Margot completed in satisfied loud squeal. The girls clapped for Hilary, "Everyone also clapped and showered petals of roses on them."

Hilary sighed, not responding to them, "Well, I think you're done." Hilary stood up, heading to kitchen, not looking pleased.

Delia looked worried at Margot, "Is she okay?"

"I think she's not fine." Margot said. Delia looked more worried.

Margot understood what the matter was, Hilary still doubt if Ryan will accept her, and that they assumed and said, that's just cool when said and thought but it hit hard when she realized that it was hard to turn it into reality.

.

.

.

The next day at the campus, a never-ending lecture like a rant was going on, speaking about bone tumors. Hilary was listening it with full attention, seated in the farthest row on the first bench. She was taking down the notes quickly.

"Hilary, slow down," Margot whispered. She didn't reply.

The Professor continued the rant until the tumors died down and the bell clamoured.

"Phew, finally. He could have slowed down, give us a rest." Margot commented on professor.

Hilary didn't answer and picked her bag and hung it and strode out hastily towards the next Microbiology lab.

"Why is Hils not speaking to us?" Delia said to Margot, frowning in Hilary's direction.

Ryan wore his apron and headed towards the lab on next floor.

"Hey Ryan," Delia called.

"Hey, is the lab starting so soon?" He asked.

"No idea. Did you speak to Hilary?" She said.

"Uhmn, yeah. She wished me in the morning." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Oh,"

Ryan walked out and reached to the lab. He kept his bag amongst the crowd in the rag and stood in his place. His allotted spot was opposite to Hilary, thanks to the coincidence of their roll calls.

Hilary was reading her notes and she didn't see Ryan standing.

"Hilary," Ryan called. She flinched out of her trance of reading and stared at him baffled, "What?" She spoke impulsively and a bit rudely .

"Sorry, I think I disturbed you," Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No no, you just shocked me. What is it?" She tried to smile.

"You okay? Why aren't you talking with Delia and Margot?" Ryan shot straight.

"None of your business," she said calmly and continued reading her notes. Ryan shrugged, he was aware of this side of hers, which was slightly rude, straightforward and unruly sometimes.

After an hour of experimenting and identifying the bacteria on slides after staining, they walked towards the rug, the general pandemonium flowing, and picked their bags.

"Uh, can you give me your Surgery notes for a day?" Ryan asked her suddenly before she'd disappear.

Hilary took out her notes immediately and handed him. "By tomorrow's class." She said and left. Ryan sighed.

_The girls might had some fight. Hilary seems down._

After the representative send the group message that the class after lunch is cancelled and it basically gave an implication that they had 2 hours to spare.

Hilary sighed as she read the message. She didn't go for the lunch. She just waited for the class of three o'clock. She made her way intuitively to Library and showed her card. Much to her surprise, Ryan was already seated in the Library reading her notes and referring the text.

She ignored and took a seat at the farthest corner and opened her notes to start reading. None of them exchanged any words or looks, just continued reading under the chilled up aura of usual library and the sounds of turning pages could be occasionally heard. An hour later, Ryan got up, went to Hilary and without a word, handed her notes to her and turned. He stopped for a second, "Thanks for the notes."

Saying nothing else, he walked out. Hilary kept staring at him. She sighed and held her head in hands. Undoubtedly, it hurt her to see Ryan this way, giving her the privacy to stay alone and in the process being not around her, and ignoring her.

_It isn't his fault. Its Margot's and Delia's fault. Why am I being rude to him?_

She walked up, took her books and quickly strode out.

"Ryan, wait." She called. Ryan turned. She was slightly panting.

Ryan frowned at her, "Did I loose a sheet from the notes?" He asked.

"No no, I mean." She stopped and groaned slightly, "You're so fast." She said with nervousness. How was she suppose to say sorry, how blatant it would sound.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "Let's go for the lunch," he understood her apology and he turned and continued sauntering,

Hilary sighed with a heave and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: I've waited so much to post this chapter ever since I wrote it. I adore these two so much, I think this was one of the rare chapters of actual romancing XD**

**This was the point where Ryan had caught Lupus already and was unaware, that's why he didn't participate in dances/performances. After what happened, that night between them, he begun developing and realizing romance feels for Hils. He wanted to say her soon but he was still thinking, introspecting, and trying to cope up health later.**

**These two were perfect with each other, I still wish they could be together...XD**

**Next Flashback will be the last one, more focused on Ryan's personal life and holds many answers to your later questions ;D ****I would have wrote about his health going down and sufferings, but I just couldn't write his sufferings.****I will tell that later in normal chapters briefly. You'll see ;D**

**If you've NOT noticed yet, I've mentioned suspicion that should have come in your minds regarding Nyhan. I mentioned few chaps back in AN. He lied (small lies or?) at few places. Noticed? (Chap 39- three lines of phone conversation between Tyson and Nyhan.) Also, I really hope you guys remember what Nyhan said and talked with Hilary when he FIRST met her (Chap 26). Because all what he said IS really important, just saying.**

**I lost someone dear to me last year because of Lupus. Ryan was slightly based on him. T.T**

**Review, :)**


	57. Flashback Part 14

**Flashback Part: 14-LAST.**

**(There is a long AN below, please read it all.)**

They walked under the azure sky for some distance before reaching the large canteen where the fresh smell and fragrance of their favorite junk food and meals. They took a seat little on the corner after ordering a heavy lunch. Usually, Hilary would argue that she'd pay for it, but this time, engrossed in her own thoughts, she was feeling remorse for behaving rudely with Ryan.

She notes how gently he rolled his sleeves and buttoned them, and loosened a button on his shirt as usual, still everything being formal and respectful. She sighed carefully and picked her fork to start eating. Ryan started eating as well, softly devouring the contents of lunch and trying to keep up with the slow pace of Hilary left with enough food again.  
Finishing his part, he gulped water and swished the left over covers in the bin. Hilary was done as well. As famished they were, they had really concentrated only in eating, without exchanging any talks.

"Feeling good already, hm?" He gave a dainty smirk wiping his hands with wet tissues. Hilary broke from her trance and raised her eyebrows inquisitively, "Thanks," she said.

"So what have been going on with you lately?" He asked knowing that it was his chance.

"Nothing," she shrugged curtly.

"Was there some fight between you and Margot and Delia?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she said jadedly.

"C'mon, you guys are good friends, just sort it out already. It doesn't hurt so much to exchange sorrys and hugs," He smiled lucidly.

"Actually..." she stared at the silver bench before her, pondering how to explain him, "It exactly wasn't a fight, not even a argument...They just teased me." She said honestly, the disinclination of the event still glowering in her feelings.

"What? Are you serious?" Ryan asked taken surprised, a hint of incredibility in his tone.

"Hm," she murmured, still idly gazing at the silver front.

"Would you like to elaborate?" He smirked and rested his cheek in his palm, resting his elbow on the bench, tilting his face to get yet an another access to her facial thoughts.

"No, not at all," she said with a sullen look, "I didn't like what they did." She blinked worriedly trying to explain him, "We are good friends, why should I deny, but I didn't like their teasing. They took it to a whole another level." Ryan puckered his brows, still being patient to listen her, "It was verbal, don't worry, neither any cursing was involved, but-" she hesitated lucidly.

"You really didn't like it, right?" He offered, thus pursuing her.

"Yes," she pursed her lips.

He nodded, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them." He said in his usual tone but the hidden anger and seriousness was evident to the girl, she tensed up, "Ryan!" She called worriedly, "Don't talk about it to them, please." She looked pleadingly at him, "It was embarrassing, really." She implored through her words.

"I'm not gonna ask what it was about, that's the least interested thing, but I don't want them to tease you about it anymore further." Ryan explained her.

"They won't," Hilary mumbled looking away,

"Anyway, I'm speaking. You don't have to worry," Ryan said imminently.

"Okay..." Hilary felt already done. "You are understanding me, right? I mean, you may think it's just teasing which should be normal and I agree that its normal among friends, even when seniors do it to some limits, but... this is something, trust me, I REALLY don't like. Tease me about other things, not this, really." She said with nervousness, handling the rushing emotions best, "I'm really failing to handle, really." She shook her head miserably.

"It's okay. You don't even have to worry. I wouldn't want you girls to split, but even it ever happens, I'm by your side. Isn't that enough for you?" Ryan said clasping few fingers of hers,

Hilary felt a good feeling suddenly, the obscure hideous tension leaving her. Ryan by her side was more than enough, really. _Why to worry about confession already? _

The thought came intuitively.

Ryan might have not said her 'I love you' or stuff, but his calm soothing and words always made her feel loved.

"I'm really grateful to you," she smiled for the first time, "And yeah, I'll not talk to them for few days, but I'll eventually be fine later."

"You're not breaking up, are you?" Ryan asked in slight cautious tone.

"No, I'm not stupid," she smiled gingerly.

"You seem sleepy by the way," he said,

"I hate drinking coffee in morning, Ryan. Even though all girls prefer it," Hilary whined childishly and gave a look to him,

"Then I hate coffee from now on too," Ryan chuckled.

"You don't have to," Hilary rolled her eyes, "Ryan I'm anti-everything but still we can be friends, you don't have to change,"

"We are friends already dude," Ryan gave a playful smile,

At this moment, she just want to hug him naively and tell him thanks but the short lived feeling ended and she thought she had shirked.

"Let's go, the class is gonna start in few minutes now," Ryan glanced at the watch.

"Yeah" Hilary said nervously. Something felt wrong.

She was almost shivering and squirming.

"What's up now." He asked her as they made their way to the college building. A few other pupils were also returning, eating left over sandwiches and laughing and taking cheerfully. They were under open ground's expanse.

"I think I'm not feeling well." She expressed stressfully.

"What happened to you?" Ryan's words followed. He held her wrist like he intuitively felt like she would escape, and kept his fingers on forehead. A wave of heat passed through. He felt edgy.

"Why are you having fever?" He asked. She shrugged.

"No idea..." she said with an unhealthy sigh.

Ryan ushered her towards the garden area and made her sit on the small island near the fountain, he rushed to the pharmacy store and purchased some medicine he knew should work out.

"We are getting late, where were you?" Hilary got up and shouted at him as he came running towards her with a small grin.

"Got something to drive off your fever," he handed her the tablets. He rolled her eyes, "Nonetheless, we should head to the class now," she said shivering a bit.

"Listen to me and go to your room," Ryan said. "Have these, sleep for few hours comfortably in your room. Missing a class wouldn't cause a havoc," Ryan advised.

"No, I'm okay," Hilary ignored and started to make her way in the large grounds' expanse, "I'll make it out,"

"You won't," Ryan said dully, "Just go, look at yourself, you're scarlet and burning." He said once again touching her forehead firmly.

"I'm okay, Ryan," Hilary urged. "Besides, those two will return soon to the room and I don't want to see their faces so soon," Hilary scowled to herself.

"God, I wonder how Tyson and others handle you there," Ryan frowned at her,

"They are used to me," Hilary smirked sarcastically, "And since when have you been in contact with Tyson,"

"Since that day when you had him meet me, we talk occasionally on phones and I have to lie how good you are," Ryan said mischievously,

"Oh wow, you guys are in contact too," Hilary was momentarily scared,

"He's such a good guy," Ryan smiled,

"I know," Hilary frowned, "By the way I'm not going to my room!" Hilary was willful,

"Fine, we'll go my room. Is that okay?" He tried, because he was convinced how willful and sick she was now.

"No!" She shouted, "No need," she squirmed once again feeling an ardent need to lie down.

"Stop being crazy." Ryan commented and almost dragged her.

"Shut up, Ryan! I'm not coming." Hilary shouted badly at him. The guy was shocked for the first time. He never expected her to shout at him. Never. He never did anything ever to anyone to make them angry or worse, shout at him. This was shocking to him. He felt a little hurt. He left her hand.

"Carry on, then." He turned to head in some other direction.

Hilary realized immediately what she did. She was being stupid. She felt horrible. She ran towards him and called him, "Ryan wait!" She called and clasped his hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to shout at you. I shouldn't have!" She said urgently and pleadingly.

Ryan didn't reply, feeling strangely little upset with her, "Leave me," He said little jadedly.

"I'm sorry, please! Let's go to your room, please!" She requested, trying to appease him.

"You can go, you're free," Ryan nearly uttered.

"No let's go to your room, please!" She wanted him to accept her apology at any cost.

Ryan tried to free his hand but she kept on pulling him and there was a slight tug of war as Ryan didn't made much effort.

"I'm saying right, let's go to your room!" She squealed in aggression. Coincidentally, Margot and Delia were returning as well and they were just around them when they heard the two friends fighting.

Margot and Delia looked amusingly nervous at Ryan and Hilary. Hilary looked away in disgust from them while Ryan felt cringed and nervous.

"Um, we are going to the class, actually-" Delia said in hesitation.

"We too!" Ryan said with a sweatdrop. He couldn't believe he was in this situation right now. Margot and Delia looked amused, hilarity on their faces but they strolled ignoring the duo.

Hilary gave a dull look to her friends, "Looks like I've no choice," he pursed slightly. Hilary grinned victoriously and patted him vigorously.

"You don't seem to be sick at all," Ryan said. Hilary nodded. "I'm just little unwell. I'll be okay,"

"Anyway, I'm in no mood for class now, I'm heading to my room." He sighed jadedly, "You may join me if you want to," he turned and stared at the far hostel building.

"I'm coming too," Hilary said, feeling in no mood for the lecture now.

...

Hilary's fever amplified in minutes and by the time they arrived at his room, she shivered slightly. She wanted to get wrapped in some heavy blanket. She didn't say anything yet to him.

He sensed her, and offered her the medicines which she gulped with water quickly. She balled herself and squirmed as she sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he kept his bag and took clothes out to change.

"Don't you use blankets in winter?" Hilary quaked.

"Are you cold?" He asked pulling out his apron off.

"Damn, yeah."

He took out a blanket from a small wardrobe and swished it with rustle and cleaned it and kept it on his bed, "Lie down and get some sleep," He said as took his towel and headed to washroom, "Are you leaving?" She stuttered.

"To shower, for few minutes," He glanced her at once before disappearing.

She felt too cold but she made herself comfortable and lied down on the bed, curling herself in shivers and enwrapped in blanket.

A few minutes passed and she was in a good slumber. Ryan strode out after some minutes and got himself dried and nearly dresses in loose Tee and tracks. He peered over Hilary and saw her sleeping deep already. He sighed.

A nostalgic memory came to him as reverie. The last time when she was here, she was tipsy and demanding._ Demanding me._

He felt a sense of thrill as he remembered their tryst and he looked away. Nonetheless, he still was expressionless and calm, nothing like one would guess him.

He smiled sympathetically to himself and sat on his study chair in front of the table, his back towards her. He opened his phone to see few missed calls and messages. Suddenly he felt irritated which he ignored again. He knew exactly whose messages they were. He ate a sandwich he'd placed in oven a few minutes back after he returned and summoned the courage to check the messages.

_You'd holidays last month, why didn't you come! You're such an uncaring son, you know Ryan. Mom's so ill. She misses you so much. I've tons of patients to handle already at hospital. Couldn't you just think about me once?Mom once? ~ 19 hours ago._

_Are you even reading my messages? What the fuck is wrong with you? Just pick the calls, you brat. ~ 14 hours ago._

_You know what Ryan, you're such an insolent, heartless bastard. I hate to call you my brother. Just listen to me for once: Mom is sick. Really sick. She misses you so much. Dad has already left us, mom feels so ditched and down. Why are you ignoring us, Ryan? Why? Please Ryan, don't do this. You may really regret permanently. I'll never forgive you. I'm anyway coming at your place. Don't cause me to cause a scene in your campus and have a fight there like last time. Just get it already. Ryan, mom loves you, please understand. I'm coming. Just wait. ~13 hours ago._

Ryan let out a shuddered breath, feeling claustrophobic suddenly and breathless nauseatingly. He hadn't read the messages before. Sudden tears built up in his eyes. He wiped it off and tried his best to ignore.

There were reasons why was he not replying.

There were reasons why he didn't visit them.

There were reasons why he had taken admission in this college despite of being worthy getting a chance to study at his home place, Austin. He was American, after all.

He loved his mom but coming he has so many reasons as he grew up. Huge dramatic and scary voices echoed in his head and it scared him. He abruptly got up and headed to washroom. His heartbeat paced up, his eyes dilated in tension and perturbation. Old memories and feelings could be seen and felt. He wanted to ball up in corner and disappear.

_"You idiot! Can't you complete your homework at time!"_

_"Look at Nyhan, he's your older brother, learn something from him!"_

_"If you continue doing this, you'll not even pass primary school, let alone high school."_

_Ryan felt frightened. He was trying his best to solve the problems and get good marks in tests. Ryan tried but Nyhan always got the biggest scores and good name. Ryan was still trying._

Ryan gulped in, he thumped down on the floor as more haunting memories flooded.

_It was mid-nighttime, he was still preparing for his tests tomorrow in simple equations. He was trying his best, but he was scared as well that his mom would again taunt him of how weak he was. He couldn't take it anymore._

_Since he was a kid, he has been suffering with taunts, scolding, insults, derision, stupid mockery at every failure, sarcastic comments._

_He fell sick that night and he'd very high fever in morning and though he'd prepared he didn't go to school. The next day when he got a notice that he has been absent, his mom didn't say anything and told that he wasn't capable of handling his health._

_"You can't even take care of your health. Do this before your finals and you'll waste one damn year!" Her mom accused him._

_He was still not recovered from his sickness. He didn't know she was expecting from him, he was put under the pressure from the start. He wasn't a prodigy like Nyhan who excelled at everything and was never scolded my their mom._

_Ryan as a kid, cried so much that night with breaking sobs and got sick even more for another two days. His grades even fell._

_"Just get well soon, I'm tired of serving you people! Just learn to do your things and carry your shit!"_

_Maybe her mom was just sullen at times, but she shouted at him most of the times. Each time he was accused, he felt literally heart-broke, but he hid it and lied to himself that his mom cared, but she was just tired due to work. His mom was always strict, be it for studies, discipline, they never dare to even open the second button their shirts, wear shorts out of their room, far was the thought of drinking, flirting or dating. But parents cared, they loved, didn't they? These were the reasons why Ryan was soft and calm while he spoke, because he was brought up like that._

Ryan's face was paled, drained off and shot with tears, his eyes seeming bloodshot. He gave a maudlin laughter as the memories came. He hugged himself as he balled. He wanted to be truly loved, but he never felt so.

_"Ryan, don't be sad. Mom gets angry sometimes."_

_"I know. I love mom as well,"_

_"Good boy, now go and say sorry to mom. Tell you'll score good in next tests."_

_"I'll."_

_"That's my good brother, I'm proud of you."_

_Ryan apologised and his mom nodded. Hoping he'd compensate everything, he returned to his room for studies._

_A few days later, he was going from his room to Nyhan to ask few doubts. He stopped when he heard few voices:_

_"I'm worried about Ryan. If he doesn't try and concentrate, how will be good enough?"_

_"Don't worry mom, he's trying."_

_"No, he isn't. He should try even more. He should learn from you."_

_"We both are different. Really, Ryan is trying. "_

_"Stop siding your brother!"_

_Ryan stopped and returned disappointingly to his room, just thinking why he was so weak and not sharp. He was appreciated sometimes in class, at least, though he wasn't the best, but he never received any appreciation in home. Never. It was just Nyhan._

_He also wanted to be admired sometimes. If not always, he tried his best to please mom and now, these efforts were transforming into tension, burdens, worries and negative feelings._

_He began living in fear. There was fear of taunts, at anything, be it house chores, the time he woke up, the way he liked food, things, the way he talked, studies._

_Was he really at fault? He became so under confident. He lived in fears. He lived in life filled with accusations, so much corrections that he hated the rights._

Ryan closed his eyes miserably, sinking in the past depression hitting him now. His chin wobbled. He felt so worthless, so down, he couldn't even define this bloody feeling. He couldn't even just feel what he was feeling. It sucked.

_"Everyone passed 10th grade in your class with such awesome grades. Why couldn't you do?"_

_"Mom I tried. I at least got overall B plus,"_

_"You could have tried at least for A, leave A plus."_

_"Mom, please trust me *hic* I really worked hard for this, I've WORKED for this. Please don't be disappointed with me"_

_"Ryan, just go and take this damn result sheets. Or else, I'll dump it somewhere!Don't test my patience already!"_

Ryan smiled cruelly at himself and slammed his back of head against the wall behind him in aggression and anger.  
_I didn't knew I was so worthless at time._ He laughed for a second.

_"Ryan, you've to get a medical seat through scholarship. We can't afford a free one,"_

_"You've to get in Austin. Or else I'll make you do repeats,"_

_"Just look at your brother, he's such a studious guy, learn from him. He's got a seat in Austin, in our home place. You ALSO have to get it!"_

_Ryan tried his best and 11th and 12th were the worst of all. At least in school, he laughed there, had good friends, they played, they ran, they stole each others tiffin, compared who got the least marks and gave treat to that one. They had fun times and Ryan at least laughed a few times. Julyan and Lyan always consoled him. They were such good friends and they were his only persons in his life he could confide in. Lyan, as much as rude and cold he seemed and was, when it came to Ryan, his heart bled of what he was going through. He could only console him. Julyan helped him as well. They bladed sometimes, relieved stressed sometimes. Ryan could never forget them._

_Coming to secondary school, it all seemed even scary. Everyone are behind studies and he felt like life was running even faster. He couldn't run anymore. The pressure was too much to handle._

_The entrance exam passed and he did nothing in the break till the results came with allotted seats except that he prayed that he doesn't receive any scolding. He'd never worked hard in his entire life as he worked during these two years. Sparse food, sparse sleep and even sparse encouragement._

_Results came daunting by the end of July and that's when everything ended. Ryan had been allotted a seat in Florida which meant he'd to shift. At first, he felt doomed when bundles of accosting and accusation shot him dead. He didn't reply anything. He just stood and took every shooting. He never knew he'd have to shift. Days passed and more silence took over him, more heart breaking aura he felt impinged upon. He nonetheless completed the formalities and attended the counseling._

_However, before his departure, he felt a little relieved. He wasn't accused anymore. Nyhan and mom helped him in packing and he was finally bidding good bye._

_It ended and it was late night. At least, they didn't had to pay for studies, just for the hostel expenditure._

_"Ryan, only if you would have listened me and worked harder, you could have stayed with us and continued your studies. Now bear the consequences,"_

_Ryan didn't say anything. He was leaving. Couldn't his mom say a few good and soothing words to him?_

_He closed the lights and slumped on his bed, waiting for tomorrow to come. 'Never would I ever come back here, again.' He swore._  
_He plugged in his earphones with soothing music, to embrace this sadness finally leaving him. He'll leave_

_Tears in amid slid down._  
_He was finally leaving. 'There'll be no one to scold me'. Another tear down. 'No one will accuse me. No one will taunt me. I can study with my heart, not under pressure. I can become a doctor who will treat patients with care, not under pressure.'_

_He smiled satirically, 'I'm leaving with worst memories here. I'll never unfold them. Ahead of me lies a new journey, I''ll love to embrace it.'_

Little did he know how even beautiful his life was gonna be. He'd have wonderful life here, fests and events, no restrictions, he'd have freedom to study, he'd have friends, and mostly, he'd have Hilary...

**Ahead of this kind of thin branch that seems like it may break,**  
**Your future is being born**  
**So don't prune off the days you haven't seen yet**  
**I want to protect you who laughs and looks back at me now**

Ryan got up and wiped his tears. He looked in mirror how horrible he was looking with that teary face. He wiped off his face with cold water, splashing it relentlessly on his face. Tears uncontrollably, unruly rained and he kept on splashing water. His tee got wet and he felt clammed. He removed his tee and sighed. He stared at himself in mirror, thinking how he was seen by his mom a few years back. Did he look naughty? Did he looked like he didn't try?  
His eyes dropped low, he breathed in. _Why_.

He'd paid them just two visits and it went fine. He felt exasperated when he was asked about what his grades has been, and other things. He was on a visit of a week, he could have been rather welcomed and presented with good food, and they could have given him amiable conversation, a comfortable feeling. He felt nothing as such. If this was care, he fucking hated this care.

Now when his mom's sick, he's worried but he's already scared too much that he don't want any visits. And why is his mom missing him suddenly? That felt bewildering and highly unbelievable. Why not in these entire years? He cared but he didn't want to have anymore visits now. He's already been through so much. Nyhan was with her though, Ryan lwas no need to her. Nyhan was praised, he'd have sufficed.

_Mom, I loved you; but the way you cared was hard on me. It left me broken and scared. Please don't cause me to revive me my old buried wounds._

He felt so guilty still of what he was doing. He felt like stabbing blades in his skin. He'd still not change.

He stared once again in mirror and saw how his eyes looked lifeless. He felt slightly giddy but he blinked and got fine. He lucidly rubbed off his tears, smiled reluctantly like he was the happiest person right now and opened the door.

Much to his surprise, he found Hilary standing right in front of him. Her face was full of worry, questions, confusion, a painful anger and a lot of, ocean full of sympathy for him. Ryan gazed at her simply wordlessly.

"What is it?" She tilted her head slightly asking in gentlest tone.

"So much that I can't explain," he said with a sad smile and hugged her without any more words. Hilary immediately hugged him, very protectively. Her heart bet fiercely seeing him like this.

No words were exchanged, she consoled him through continuously rubbing her palms on his back soothingly.

She pulled back and held his face in her palms, and looked in his eyes with full sympathy and pity. Ryan's eyes were not visible, he'd not closed them either.

"What up, Ryan?" She asked softly. "Tell me,"

"Don't ask. Did I force you the same way?" He said in a low voice.

"Its okay. I'll not ask you then. But just remember, you've me. Okay. I'm by your side. Just don't forget that." She smiled and empathized. He nodded.

"See, its raining." She looked out and gave a chirpy smile, "Let's go out."

Ryan gazed at her. _Would she love me?_

He gazed at her so softly and yet urgently that she felt almost squirmed under his gaze. She broke the eye contact, looking anywhere but not his bare shirtless figure or eyes. "Aren't you cold?"

She broke from her thoughts, "I'm okay. The tablets seemed to work."

"I'm feeling utterly hot though," he scratched his head absent-mindedly. Hilary almost smirked but still flushed.  
He dragged a medium sized plastic couch into the balcony where it rained serenely. He took out a shirt and wore, buttoned it vaguely and pulled her into the balcony along with him. For a moment, Hilary just flowed with his action, no thoughts, no questions. For a moment, Ryan didn't treated her as a friend, it was little more.  
He sat next to her in the couch, close and warm. Hilary was stupefied for sometime. Seeing how naturally the tension dissolved, she relaxed and cooed into him, blissfully getting wet in the rain along with him. It was such a priceless feeling for her. And it was even more precious sensation reviving Ryan.

The grey blue sky was beautiful and ethereal. It was cool, the pitter patter sounds of raindrops even more vibrant and giving an ultimate jubilant feeling to them. "Will you be by my side?" Ryan suddenly asked, still looking at the greyness of the clouds.  
Hilary stared at him, "Always," she tightened her hold on his wrist, just to confirm. She looked back at the sky. It was vast, endless, undefined in it's own beauty.

"When emotions take over, I'm going no where. I'll be with you." She said suddenly, with a serenade.

"Closer to you by Rasmus." Ryan chuckled.

Hilary looked little surprised and she chuckled, "Damn, you're so well versed and perfect."

"My phone's water proof sorta." He got up and brought his phone and earphones and played that song, plugging one earphone in her ear and another in his, sharing the same feelings of the song.

"Awesome. It couldn't be any more sweeter." Hilary giggled happily.

**Every time you walk inside I pull you closer**  
**Standing with your heart in your hand**  
**And your weight on your shoulder**  
**I'll be waiting**  
**When emotion takes over**  
**I'm going nowhere**  
**Come closer to me (Closer to me)**  
**I'll be waiting**  
**When the seasons grow colder**  
**And as we grow older**  
**I'll end up closer to you**  
**Closer to you**  
**Uh, uh-uh**  
**Closer to you**  
**Uh, uh-uh**

By each other's side, under the magnificent downpour, fragrance of soil in water coming up, mellifluous music they shared, this day was becoming one beautiful unforgettable memory.

Ryan was tired, but this moment was so priceless that he wanted to live forever in this. Hilary's hair were tied into a straight ponytail. She swung it aside and made herself more comfortable. It was more than an hour they have been sitting here out and the downpour has ended a few minutes back. Hilary glanced at Ryan. He has passed into sleep. He leaned towards his shoulder with his lips slightly parted. Hilary got up, took off the earphones and took the blanket which she used and wrapped on him and sat beside him. He leaned towards comfortably upon her side and shoulder and even though how wet they were, she wanted him to sleep peacefully. Intuitively, she accidentally kissed him on head. She gulped in, but sighed when she noticed he was sleeping still.

She kept staring at the orange, deep blue darkening sky, the sunset just gone. It was cool and she didn't want to catch fever again, but she couldn't do anything now. She just let him sleep over her. She herself got into another sleep.

**There are times we're beautiful**  
**I'm in love with you,**  
**I'm drowning in your feelings,**  
**Be it your woes or healing.**

Hilary woke up in midnight feeling cold. She shoved off the blanket, and found Ryan still asleep. This wasn't good. They could fall sick in the wetness. She gently woke him.  
"Get up, Ryan," she shrugged him.

He woke up with bleary eyes and dullness. He gave a bare smile and kept a hand on her shoulder and took support and got up. Hilary smiled at him as he got up.

"I'll leave, Ryan. I've to get changed. Might be I'll have another cold tomorrow." She chuckled.

"Okay," Ryan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Hilary," he said, "Thanks so much for being such a good companion."

"You nailed it." She winked. "You've got me. Always."

.

.

.  
Hilary walked to her room and unlocked the door. The girls were asleep. She slowly closed the door and locked it. She plodded carefully and kept her bag aside. Switching on her phone's torch, she pulled out a warm nightwear. She wore it and she felt the warmness of being in dry clothes than in wet. She dried her hair with towel, cleaned her bed carefully and lied on her bed. She checked her phone. There were messages from Delia and Margot asking about her. She closed her phone after keeping her alarm and dozed off. The reflecting moonshine made her smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was the last Flashback, and I hope the arc of Flashbacks was satisfying and I didn't miss out any details, or something more you were eager to know.**

**(Timeline reminders: Year 2019, late mid-4th year, Medicine, Florida- Ryan passed out. **

**Year 2021- Team split and left Tyson, Tyson lost his title, Kai won it, Grandpa went in coma and importantly, Tyson and Ash met in sequence. In the next chapter of present day, its almost the end of year 2021.)**

**-Flashback Part 1 events would fit after this chapter, actually. Just so it doesn't confuse you. (THOSE were events of late 3rd year, Medicine, when his health was finely going very down.)**

**-Ryan's life before coming to Florida was not easy and you saw what he have been through. Maybe you might say he should have been brave at that time, but remember that all those accusing, taunts and remarks was from a tender age and coming from his own mom, anyone would break. You may give your opinion, but for me, Ryan was kindest and calmest soul and he had bravery to still be a good student, friend, good and humble person who didn't let circumstances change him to a cold person even after coming to Florida.**

**\- In this Flashback too, Ryan had already developed healthy feelings for Hilary and he acknowledged her love for him. He was just waiting for their studies to get over, or his health to get stable and handle his mindset before thinking about this deeply and confess her.**

**-As for Ryan's mom, Mrs. Finlay, might be it was the pressure and anger that her husband left her (ditched her, actually,) and all responsibilities were on her shoulders for raising her two sons. Or might be, she was SO wrong. Might be she should have been gentle with Ryan. I won't say much, but I personally don't like her because of what Ryan has been through.**

**-Do you agree with Ryan's mindset of not meeting his mom? Or should he have visited once? You all remember right, that how his mom died?**

**-Hope you pointed out at least few things in the flashbacks of THIS chapter, the things that didn't match about what you know of Nyhan. I won't say much. YOU tell me the doubts or questions?**

**-I would have written more about his health issues, but I really didn't want to. Was that necessary after knowing he was eventually kept on ventilator after all those horrendous steroids and sedatives he had to take and feel like death roaming around him?**

**REVIEW. **


	58. A wedge that was driven between

**Chapter 45: A wedge that was driven between.**

**(Apologies to all Kai's fans XD)**

Hilary paused for few seconds, looking down thoughtfully and trying to get some explanation, "Kai called me in the morning," Hilary said,

"_Look, I told you I don't want anything to hear from you. I respect you and I don't want to be rude with you, so please, stop testing my patience and endurance," Hilary said as she woke up suddenly from her peaceful sleep due to phone call,_

"_Why are you so angry with me anyway suddenly?" Kai asked, _

"_I can't just forget what you've did. I can never forgive you for that, and ...also you left Tyson.." Hilary said furiously. Kai couldn't believe her, why she had to be stubborn, why she still didn't forgive him?_

"_Tyson… Why do you care about him so much? I seriously don't understand. He doesn't even love you," Kai spoke abruptly, his mind on the brink of jamming._

"_I know. But he's my best friend. We don't have to love each other. We respect our friendship much than you ever did with him," Hilary said in derision,_

"_Please, I don't consider him as my friend. We are rivals and I still regret that he didn't come for the battle. It's as if I got his title in donation! I can never feel satisfied," Kai shouted on the other side, "I want a fair battle with him,"_

"_I'm glad you at least feel that," Hilary laughed sarcastically,_

"_Look Hilary, I can't stop you from the things in your life which I absolutely hate- among which one's Tyson, but I'm not trying it either. I just want to meet you one time. I've something important to say you," Kai emphasized,_

"_What? The same old monotonous joke that you love me, Kai?" Hilary said in utter mockery,_

"_It was true once, and not a joke. I don't have to say you that but you will understand that it wasn't a joke once you listen what I've to say," Kai said with suppressed anger,_

"_I really don't want to hear anything," Hilary sighed, clenching her fist and her face hung down, "I can't accept anyone and neither you because there was only one person I'd ever feelings for after you...and it was Ryan. I told you long back and to stop chasing me." Hilary said tiredly, feeling her excruciating heart scrunched down._

"_I can't take this anymore. I'm coming at Tyson's place to talk to you myself," Kai shouted in fury and hung the phone, Hilary flinched in tremble._

"Oh! So that's why you want to leave?" Tyson said in amazement,

"But he can come at your home too… Can't he?" Ashlene reasoned,

"My dad will kick him out if I say he's disturbing me," Hilary said proudly, even though she had no intentions of actually insulting him.

"Cool," Ashlene gave a bare laugh, "Then…"

"The thing is… I wonder what he wants to say you." Tyson said,

"It's pretty obvious. That same old story of trying to convince me how bad he wants me, Lord." Hilary said amusingly,

"I think it's different than that, honestly and he won't tell us," Tyson mused,

"I don't care Tyson, I'm leaving and I will come again later if you ever invite me," Hilary winked and took her suite,

"Shall I drop you?" Tyson asked,

"Yeah sure; Ash, you can join us. You can stay there for some hours, just a change," Hilary offered,

"Sure," Ashlene nodded, a sudden slight good feeling occupying her,

"Umm, Ellie is asleep actually, so I will stay. You both take my car," Tyson said,

"Alright," Hilary nodded.

...

...

…

"So you liked my home?" Hilary asked as they finally reached her room,

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Ashlene nodded, sighting the baby pink walls with grey circles, a small show lantern hanging from the ceiling. Her room was clean and cute.

"I never thought I will bring you here but I'm glad we're here," Hilary smiled cheerfully as they sat on her bed,

"Yeah; oh, I almost forgot, I talked about you in my hospital and they said you can meet them," Ashlene said,

"Oh, thank you so much, Ash. To whom should I approach exactly?"

"Dr. James," Ashlene took out her phone to forward the contact.

They sat quietly for some time looking at her cute pink painted room.

"Hilary, shall I ask you something?" Ashlene said calmly,

"Yeah," Hilary looked at her,

"You think I'm changed as a person than before?" Ashlene asked mustering courage,

"Well, everyone change and its true for all of us," Hilary said with a shrug.

"You think I deserve Tyson?" Ashlene asked suddenly, but calmly,

Hilary stared at her, "Of course, you always deserved him, Ash. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just took him in wrong ways all the times, I just wish I was better… like you," Ashlene droned in regret.

"Oh don't think that way." Hilary laughed nostalgically, "I'm really a horrible person," _I couldn't even save my own love, Ryan. _

"Nope, you're wrong, Hils," Ashlene smiled warmly, "You can always stay with us,"

"Yeah?" Hilary almost gawked,

"Yeah!" Ashlene gave a broad cheery smile,

"I honestly thought you didn't liked my presence at Tyson's house and I thought to move many times but Tyson stopped," Hilary said nervously,

"I'm glad he did and from now on, I will help him too in stopping you," Ashlene said with a smirk,

They laughed in unison.

"I really don't understand why Tyson didn't try to contact Mr. D and try explaining his reasons for being not there that day for Championship…" Hilary said with a sad sigh,

"I regret for the same…He's so dense sometimes," Ashlene said imagining her boyfriend's naive attitude at times, "I always watched him on his Final battles, but it was on my phone and nobody knew that. My own daughter knows till now that I hate beyblading and bladers." Ashlene said cautiously.

"Really?'' Hilary was bewildered,

"Yeah. But Ellie never knew it was because of Tyson." Ashlene gave a bare shrug, "Last year, I saw him shielding his title, becoming the nine times Champ in the row but this year was different… I just didn't kept track with news and all," She said thinking how she almost forgot completely Tyson this year and actually got busy with her own life.

"Oh," Hilary nodded,

"He fatedly chose to save his daughter and lose his title lieu… Fate…" Ashlene said deeply,

"Yep, fate." Hilary nodded, "Who can fight with fate, anyways." Hilary said in nostalgia,

"Huh," Ashlene looked at her, "I'm sorry for your loss, Hilary… I can't even imagine what it even feels like to lose somebody you love so much." Ashlene patted gently on her shoulder, "Saw Tyson with that fractured body vacuuming the floor so helplessly the first day I came and I can't describe how my heart breaks seeing him like that," Ashlene said in slight shaking,

"Hmm… Tyson suffered a lot Ashlene. You should try to console him through the life now when you both are together. Help him take back his title next year."

"I will make sure that he beats Kai next year in least time- breaking all his previous records," Ashlene smirked contentedly. After all, she had invested her time once with him and made him more perfect in beybattling.

"I can't believe Kai still feels that he doesn't actually have taken his title," Hilary chuckled in mockery,

"How can he Hils?'' Ashlene said honestly, "He hasn't fought against his rival for whom he has left for. So obviously,''

"Add to that, everyone…even Max and Daichi left him…" Hilary said bitterly, "All were same- jealous, inferior complexity, envy, rivalry…" Hilary said wondering how people change and how hard it is to believe it at times.

"That's actually quite mean. No really!" Ashlene shot, feeling piqued for what they did to Tyson.

"But at the end, the victor will be him. Because he deserves it- If not this year, then next year, hopefully," Hilary said courageously, getting her intuition once again.

"I wish the same," Ashlene smiled brightly,

They spend the rest of the time watching TV, cooking and Ashlene left a few hours later waving a long adieu to Hilary,

.

.

.

"Pft, the summers, I hate them so much," The blue eyed woman huffed as she walked in her house, "Where is your dad?" she looked at Ellie who was currently busy playing some video game that Tyson bought for her,

"Dad's gone for buying some grocery- said he will be back in few minutes," Ellie said quickly, pressing those buttons on the remote fiercely, her eyes widened at the screen.

"Oh," Ashlene nodded, "WHAT! Wait… I took his car, which means he went out in this scorching heat out by walk?"

"Nope, he took his bike," Ellie said,

"Oh," Ashlene gave a half-hearted sigh,

…

An hour later when Ashlene was done with the regular house chores, she dialed him and asked his whereabouts. He said he was at Nyhan's place and said he would return later. Ashlene had no idea who Nyhan was and Tyson assumed that she knew him because his subconscious mind gave him Hilary's feeling, because Hilary knows Nyhan. Even though Ashlene saw Nyhan on the videos showing Tyson's battle with him, but it was a year back and she gradually forgot.

Ashlene and Ellie studied for some time in Grandpa's cool room until Ashlene got up and told that she will return after a break and urged Ellie to continue however. The mother and daughter studied at the same time and Eklie frequently told how scared she was of those thick books her mom was studying.

"Do I also have to use those books in future?" Ellie gulped,

"If you want to, not neccesarily," Ashlene said, holding her chin lazily in her palm, "I'm going for a break, you continue with tables, Ellie,"

"Mom, it's Sunday," Ellie tried,

"I said -continue," Ashlene said sharply, Ellie mentally seethed, _ Domineering mum,_

She rubbed her head as she walked down and headed to kitchen. She halted in her steps as she saw a certain someone subconsciously. She turned slowly and looked. It was Kai.

He gave an utterly confused and shocked look to Ashlene. "You?" He asked abruptly, eyes widened, perplexed, baffled and befuddled. Confusion was dancing on his face.

"Yeah me, any problem?" Ashlene said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked with same tone.

"I came here." Ashlene said briefly, curtly.

Kai paused for a while and stared at her in acknowledgement and thoughtfully. He seemed utterly confused, like something went wrong. "Even Tyson wasn't this much confused like you're looking right now," Ashlene said with a chuckle,

"I don't care. I am here for Hilary," Kai said coolly, strenuously ignoring his previous thoughts.

"Hilary isn't here," Ashlene said calmly,

Kai gave a sharp look to her which she returned equally. After a brief staring contest, Kai spoke, "Listen Ashlene, I don't have time. Call her from wherever she's hiding," Kai said losing his calm,

"I've no interest in hiding her. I already said that she isn't here at this home. You've got ears, heard me, Kai?" Ashlene shot daringly, sweetly.

Kai gave a hateful look to her and turned, "Anyway, what you wanted to tell her?" Ashlene asked bitter sweetly,

"Doesn't concern you," he said, now knowing that Ashlene does knows the whereabouts of Hilary.

"Cool, I'm afraid you may never find her and speak her again," Ashlene said sadistically,

"Really?" Kai said boringly. He was absolutely wondering why he's talking to her. "Why are you concerned about me?" He asked. He noticed that Grandpa wasn't around. Might be he was sleeping in the room. He shouldn't disturb and beside how will he face Grandpa after leaving Tyson and team, but he still wished if he could see Grandpa and just see if he's doing good or not. He didn't know that Ryu was not at home, but in coma at hospital.

"Oh yeah, right, I shouldn't be speaking to some traitor," Ashlene said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me? You're a bigger traitor here." Kai said in derision.

Ashlene growled inwardly, "Explain how can you define me that," she said in a low voice, her voice shuddering in anger.

"Left Tyson by suddenly accusing him in front of everyone. What did he do actually?" Kai asked. Ashlene was quiet, "Honestly, I don't like Tyson, I envy him, he's my biggest rival but... he isn't a traitor. Tyson cannot cheat anyone." Kai said subtly.

"You don't know!" Ashlene yelled, "He DID cheated me and I'm here because of some business. I don't have concern with your friend!" Ashlene yelled, angry tears forming. Kai gave a derision laughter, "You're really so clueless. Still naive," He mocked.

"I know everything that you don't know," Ashlene said dangerously. If she wanted to, she could kill him knowing that this was not the first time.

"No, you don't know," Kai said slyly.

"Leave it." Ashlene looked away in deep sadness.

Kai turned to leave. He could hear minor sniffing of her. He looked boringly around. "Congratulations," Ashlene said suddenly with sadistic smile on her face.

Kai turned. He looked at her calmly. "Congratulations for taking Tyson's title this year." She said him darkly. Kai thought for a second, "Thanks," he gave a low smile. He thought that those words came because she hated Tyson.

"And congratulations again..." Ashlene stopped silently, stark deadness in her tone. Kai gave a curious look. "Congratulations for separating me and Tyson five years back." Ashlene said with the darkest glare ever.

Kai gave a horrendous look to her. He blinked. "You were the one who sent Hilary that night to get the bottles even though you yourself told me to put them in cellar. You made a mistake in your plan, Kai," Ashlene said with furious, dark and murderous look, "You were sure Tyson would mistake her for me."

Kai was utterly quiet and very perturbed. He was almost sweating bullets. He looked at her unbelievably.

"Thinking how do I know...right?" Ashlene looked at him with intense glare, "Because you fell in my trap right now just like how I fell five years back in your trap!" She yelled.

Kai's perplexed silence and bewilderment broke and he gave a dark laughter. "You're right," he finally said, "The only way to break Tyson was to snatch you from his away, which I succeeded."

Kai said in sadistic tone.

"And you destroyed my life along with his!" She completed in furious, livid tone, "You used Hilary as a means and wedge of separating me and Tyson!"

"I'm surprised," Kai's tone was dark, almost malicious, "And I salute your luck and his that you finally got together. Let's see how much he builds after I how screeched and shattered him." Kai said in a firm and mockery tone, his face as dark as ever. Ashlene didn't flinch, not scared even a bit. Had it been Hilary, she would have panicked. Ashlene's mind was going livid and psycho, like how it was when she murdered her aunt few years back.

"You only made our relationship stronger by separating us,'' Ashlene smiled psychotically.

"Will see," Kai said as he turned to leave, "Trust me, you'll be doing a big favor to Hils, if you let me meet her,"

"I will let her know that what you did with her." Ashlene said with triumphant, sadistic smile, "So that she will hate you even more."

Kai growled. "I'll find her myself," he walked away.

Kai walked out with heavy steps, his mind boiling, jammed and blogged. He was utterly perplexed how everything changed so much after he left. Tyson getting Ashlene back means Tyson got his victories. His mind was blogging with so many thoughts until he bumped into someone.

He got up and his eyes widened to see Tyson. He wasn't alone. Nyhan was with him. Kai glared at both of them. Tyson just stared at him, perplexed of what he was doing outside his house,

"Umm, hi?" Nyhan broke the utterly uncomfortable silence.

"Congrats, World Champ," Tyson greeted with sarcasm.

Kai was quiet. The strange thing that bothered Tyson in this tensioned air was, Kai gave murderous profound glares to Nyhan, lesser to Tyson. But why- Tyson thought.

"I don't heartily accept this title Tyson. I wanted a battle with you that you didn't let me have" Kai said.

"Next year." Tyson said softly, appeasing his captain in respect. Kai still gave that look to Nyhan, and he was slightly perplexed why Kai was angry. Kai left wordless.

Tyson and Nyhan looked at each other, "I mean what's his problem?" Nyhan asked Tyson,

"Pal, I am thinking the same!" Tyson looked at Nyhan, "He doesn't even have a score to settle with you. It was Lyan," Tyson thought.

"He should have concern with you. I wonder what's wrong."

"Anyway, wanna join me at dinner?" Tyson changed the unsolved topic.

"Sure. You okay with it?" Nyhan asked,

"Yep, just have my crazy girlfriend at home. She may boil up anytime, since I'm late,"

"Oh well. Next time then, Tyson. Have fun," Nyhan said as he smiled and walked away.

Tyson sighed. Now that he knew that Kai came to his house, he was worried about Ashlene. He went in his home calmly and it was silent. The dull silence was turning deeper… and all he could hear was the periodic dripping of water in sink. He saw that the room of Grandpa was slightly ajar. He could hear something. He walked towards the door and he heard someone sniffling and sniveling inside. And he immediately stumbled in. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a fragile figure rolled up in ball and crying. "Ash!" Tyson cried and ran towards her. "What happened!" He hugged her closely and held her teary face in his hands. "Kai came here?" Tyson asked in shaky voice slightly, his heart breaking to see her crying and the intense mellowing hurt on her face,

Ashlene didn't answer, she bitterly and brokenly wept. "Did he harm you or something!" Tyson grew aggressively wild,

"No!" Ashlene cried, "You know what he'd done!" Ashlene asked loudly, wild tone coming out,

"What?" Tyson shook his head impatiently.

"He separated us! He is the one behind this!" Ashlene yelped. Tyson's eyes stared at her in deadly silence, however they softened gradually.

"You guessed it before even before I came to know today! Still you hid it from me and Hilary!" Ashlene gave an angry look to him. Fury tears flowed.

"What should I've said... I didn't want you guys to be perturbed more. Everything was solved..." Tyson said feebly.

He understood everything that day when Ashlene came here for first time and he, Hilary and Ash had their talk calmly and were settling matters and... when Ash almost guessed it and Tyson got that too; he didn't want it to elaborate. He thought about it carefully later if Kai was the culprit, and soon he remembered Max's hesitation when the team parted and Ray pulled him. Max knew it probably and, Tyson realized. Max probably hid it from him all through this years to prevent the team from breaking, because Tyson wouldn't have left Kai if that was revealed, there would have been a storm of fights then, but on Max's part, that was hugely wrong. But Tyson understood Max and his fears that day.

**Dry your smoke-stung eyes**  
**So you can see the light**  
**You're staring at the sky**  
**Watching stars collide**  
**Watching stars collide**

"God damn! You really hid it! He crumpled your life! He made you completely miserable! He snatched every thing from you!" Through the tear stung face, she pointed a finger towards her,"Me, Ellie, your Grandpa went in coma indirectly because of their behavior, your title! You still don't want to avenge him!" Ashlene groaned loudly.

"Ash, I don't want any revenge." Tyson sighed, "He left my life. We are just stadium rivals now, I forget and forgive everything for the peace of my mind... I've you. I'll be fine. I'll avenge him in stadium, in front of the whole world, not in the real life. I'd not sink low," Tyson said tiredly and in desperate hope if she'd understand. Ashlene cried and hugged him tightly. "Tyson!"

He gave a sad, forced smile and hugged her back, "Promise you won't say anything to Hilary about Kai," he said caressing her back and kissing her forehead on side, she clutched him tighter, scared this moment how easy they were to be fooled and how stupidly they got separated. "I won't," She sniveled miserably. Tyson shushed her and kept her close to him. He made her promise for the sake of peace because Hilary will bombard and blast at Kai if she came to know that she was the reason USED to separate Tyson and Ash.

Just like Max, Tyson didn't want anymore friendship strains between Kai and Hilary further,

"I don't want anything anymore. I just want you to be on my side. . . Marry me...?" Tyson said her in feeble tone filled with hope.

**If you leave**  
**When I go**  
**Find me**  
**In the shallows**

"I will," She said firmly. She had no doubts now, her love for him has multiplied in this moment and she wanted to be with him forever. Not even thinking for a moment, she kissed him in her frenzy rage and love just to ensure him that she was ready. Tyson kissed her back. Killing his so-long-held-abstains, he lifted her tenderly and placed her on bed giving her a sincere deep smile, before walking away temporarily, loosening his buttons and locking the door, ready to consummate his love after years once again.

.

.

.

A few weeks before:

Ray and Kai used to practice daily and Ray sensed that there is some guilt which is weighing down their soul as each day passing. Nothing that it pulled down their skills, that was smooth.  
The morning battles would be quiet, out in the large garden on front of Kai's mansion where the two were living since they parted from Tyson's home, where they had build a bey-dish for better practices. Kai has been earning very luxuriously after he inherited his Hiawatari enterprises and became the CEO of his company. Things have been easy and good for him on that part.

It had been decided among them that they would practice together and become stronger and everything was going fine... that was until that one day when the tournament arrived.

Max, Daichi, Ray and Kai met before their matches were plotted at the ending. Max abruptly declared that he wasn't going to battle. That was because there was a huge secret that Max had hid from Tyson and he regrets it and he couldn't say that to him. The secret was Kai being the culprit of Tyson and Ashlene's separation. Ashlene and Tyson could have been together if he told Tyson but he avoided so as not to create more bitterness in the team, especially between Kai and Tyson. Max came to know about it a few months later of that party that Ray and Kai, both were involved in separating Tyson and Ash and it was their plan.

Max seethed but he didn't object. He felt pressurized after the heated argument the three had where Max accused Ray and Kai very angrily. However they pressurized him and threatened him with the consequences and he was forced to shut up. When the team parted, Max wanted to say this long held truth to Tyson but Ray stopped him. He didn't want to leave Tyson but he knew very well that this burden of guilt of being quiet was one very, very heavy to handle and he felt remorseful and shameful to be there. He didn't leave for title, he left to save his soul which he had laden with so much guilt of wronging Tyson, despite being on his side. To add, Max's mom was in Japan and she called him at her place when she came to know that the team was splitting. Max didn't intent to. His only intention was to cheer Tyson, see a cheerful Tyson and dissolve the tension and rivalry between his teammates without saying any thing about Ray and Kai to Tyson.

But... by burying the truth, you can't look forward to a better way and ending.

He felt like he would just be like Ray and Kai if he participated in this tournament where they weren't teammates. Daichi felt the same after he left and he gave thoughts and backed off from participating.  
"Only if Tyson wasn't broken and disappointed with us when we left, I'd have participated," Daichi said. Max agreed. Their parting was done in a way that hit him the most. They could have done in a better way, but that was cruel. Tyson was upset and Daichi and Max couldn't take that guilt.

Max's only and biggest guilt was that he hid the truth from Tyson. Even though Daichi left after being forced indirectly by his teammates, he soon realized that he was wrong, he'd apologize Tyson for leaving abruptly. If he'd, then he'd not mind fighting against Tyson in stadium, claiming the title. The bitterness had to be washed first.

Ray and Kai forced Daichi and Max to participate but they refused firmly. The second last battle was Ray VS Kai and Kai won it much to everyone's guess.

When the last battle of Tyson VS Kai arrived, Tyson didn't arrive due to Ellie and Kai was very much disappointed, and it ruined everything. He got the title, but what, an empty and already vanquished title it seemed. He didn't accept it heartily. The cheers from his fans, his soul, nothing could give him the pleasure he had wanted, because Tyson wasn't there.

It shocked everyone. Max attempted to call Tyson, but he didn't pick. It was only Kenny- Tyson has said reason why he couldn't come at the stadium and he warned Kenny not ever to tell it Max, Daichi, Kai or Ray. Kenny didn't leave Tyson, so he deserved to know, and Tyson did say him.

The team even visited dojo that day but Tyson was at hospital. They gave up. The team assumed that Ryu and Tyson probably shifted somewhere,

...

After the tournament was over, Ray left for China, Max was still in Japan, Daichi stayed with him, passing their days together blading and hoping to hear from Tyson. Kai was alone at the manor.

Max'd send so many messages to Tyson saying apologies and telling him to meet him but all those were unread. He had not read them. Had he blocked them?

Because both Tyson and Ryu weren't seen by the team when they visited the dojo at the day of final battle, so...they assumed that Tyson and Ryu must have shifted somewhere, probably to leave the horrible memories of theirs? That day, they did not know that Grandpa was in coma at hospital; and Tyson had an accident and he was in hospital too.  
Therefore, Max thought that he couldn't reach out for Tyson and he kept on messaging him. Nobody knew that Ryu was in coma.

It was only after Hilary came to Japan, Kai found clues that Tyson was still at the same house and nobody got shifted.

* * *

**A/N: **Okie, that's why I said apologies previously because Kai had a peak negative role in this chapter. Who got shocked? Or who cursed me? (Why not? XP) Sorry, but this was planned long back. Next chapter will compensate everything so... calm down?

So that's how Kai separated them, it was an impulsive but planned attempt of Kai and Ray and it just worked. Blame Tyson for his stupidity, blame Ash for not giving him a chance to speak, it was all fate and in some ways, their mistakes too, but the culprit is culprit, Kai.

Thanks so much for reviewing previously ^_^

Kai and Hilary does not meet in next chapter, it will be in the next to next chapter and that chapter will move your hearts out XDD. Still, next chapter is Kai focused only, so yep, enjoy.

I was actually going to update this on 7th, but somehow I was in a mood to update, so I did. ^_~ I'm going at my friend's birthday that day so that explains.

_**Reply to Guest 11: I'm fine dear, how are you? Did you liked this chapter? :P Don't worry, Hilary will find someone soon for her xD **_

_**Reply to Ester: Awww! Thanks so much thanks reading and reviewing, dude! Plus thanks for the motivation also. ^_^**_

Oh please**, review** ^^


End file.
